James T Kirk TNG
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (11/07/2018)...The Federation faces an invasion from a powerful Delta-Quadrant race! And only Rebecca Sisko stands in their way!
1. Rust Buckets

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Rust Buckets**

 **Our story begins at a spaceport that orbits Rigel-7**

James T Kirk; that was his name, or better put, that was his real name. But it had been three years since he had gone by that name. Three years since his entire life was turned upside down and he found himself in the late 24th Century. Three years since his friends and crew mates, Chekov and Uhura, died before his very eyes. Only two others knew Jim Kirk's real name and story (more on this later Savvy readers). Not even Kirk's wife in this time period knew his story. Her name was Myran Javoh.

Many times he had wanted to tell her how he came to live in the late 24th Century. However, Jim Kirk knew of the possible danger that could come to Myran if she knew who he really was. He couldn't even risk telling her his real name, thus Jim Kirk went by the alias of Robert Crane.

The married couple waited patiently at the Rigel-7 Spaceport hub for their flight. After two years of begging him to do so, Myran had finally persuaded Kirk to visit her home world of Bajor. The Spaceport, which was in orbit of Rigel-7, was very busy. The transport vessel would soon be arriving from Vulcan, and once it was refueled, and the Rigel-7 passengers boarded, it would resume its journey to Deep Space Nine, and from there, to the planet Bajor.

Up to that point they had spent all of their marriage on the small planet of Timus Prime, where they had met and fell in love. Myran worked as a school teacher on the small colony world, and Jim Kirk ran an old style antique store. Not only did Kirk sale aged Earth antiques, but antiques from all over the galaxy. The antique business was actually set up for him by the Department of Temporal Investigations, so that Jim Kirk could live out the rest of his life in quiet obscurity.

The two agents he had dealt with ever since arriving in the 24th Century, Agents Dulmer and Lucsly, had been very helpful in that regard. After Kirk's new life was established with fake IDs, and a workable biography, the two agents left Jim Kirk to find a new destiny.

Jim Kirk stared out the large window at the arriving and departing vessels. There had been much engineering developments since the 23rd Century, and Jim Kirk felt like a child at a candy store. Myran came over to her husband, and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Robert, you look like them," Myran said, as she pointed over at two small children. "In fact, I think you're more excited than they are; looking at the space ships flying by."

Just like Jim Kirk was, the two young human boys were in awe of all the different kind of ships coming and going.

"Yeah," Kirk said as he sipped his coffee, "we don't get this kind of traffic back at home."

"Robert," Myran said, "I could always get a transfer, you could move your store, and we could move to another world that is busier and with larger cities. It might be fun to live in a large city."

Kirk reached out and touched the wrinkles on her nose with his index finger in a loving way, and then held her closer.

"No," Kirk said, "I like Timus because it is quiet. I love our home, I love the canyons nearby. And I know how important you are to your students."

"There will be always be students," Myran told him.

"Perhaps, but they will not always have a teacher like you."

Although those were good reasons to stay, they weren't the main reason Kirk wanted to stay on Timus. It was no accident Kirk had ended up on the small colony world. Timus was indeed a world that was well off the beaten track of interstellar space travel, and that's why Kirk had lived there. Even though over a hundred years had passed, and he wore his hear differently, Kirk knew that if he spent too much time in large cities, someone could always recognized him. It had been decided that in order for Jim Kirk to stay forgotten, it was best he live on a forgotten world.

Kirk had to remind himself that although he, Chekov and Uhura, moved forward in time, their other selves had had lived full lives.

What happened? Kirk and the other two had been teleported across the galaxy, and unexpectedly, two sets of duplicates had been created. One set of Kirk-Uhura-Chekov had, according to Dulmer and Lucsly, ended up on a strange world where they were to have become arena fighters, and breeding stock, on a world where beings gambled on the contests. The other set of duplicates had arrived on the same world, but in the 24th Century.

Chekov and Uhura had died instantly upon arrival, but Kirk survived and was eventually rescued by a Pakled survey expedition that had come to the world and had no idea who he was; which was when his new life had started.

"Well," Myran said, bringing Kirk out of his memories, "it's something to think about at least."

"Look at that one!" One of the boys suddenly said.

"I think it's a Klingon ship," the other said, "Vor'cha class I think."

"Actually," Kirk said, correcting the child, "It's a K'Tinga battlecruiser," he added with awe in his voice.

Although Kirk had done battle with many K'tinga's in his time, he had always secretly admired the look of the Klingon ship.

"Oh yeah," the child said, "You're right. It's one of those old rust buckets."

Kirk was about to challenge the assertion the ship was a rust bucket, because in an indirect way he saw himself as that ship, but Myran stopped him.

"Come on Robert," Myran said, "we better get over to our boarding square."

Kirk picked up the three bags they had brought, and looked back, stealing one more glance of the Klingon ship from his time, as it zipped away.

"Rust bucket?" Kirk asked himself softly, "Never."

 **-continued…**

 **Next time…Jim (Robert Crane) Kirk and his wife Myrian arrive on…DS9.**

 **Please join my facebook page to see "cover pages"...i am also posting this story there as well... JAMES T KIRK TNG is the name**


	2. Quarks

James T Kirk: TNG

Quarks

In his travels, James T Kirk had seen many space stations. Most of them were boring metal constructs. They were not without technical merit, to be sure, but Starfleet's architects seemed void of any imagination beyond the bland. Before Kirk had left on his five year mission with the Enterprise, back in the 23rd century, he had seen many space-station prototypes that seemed inspired by nothing more than giant mushrooms.

The future giant mushroom space stations Starfleet had imagined would no doubt prove to be very impressive gigantic ports that could hold several Starships inside their massive innards, but they were, in Kirk's opinion, boring. But when the Transport vessel carrying Kirk and his wife Myran came out of Warp, and when Kirk saw their destination, Deep Space Nine, he gasped with awe. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and the best part? Even without having ever set one foot on DS9, Jim Kirk could tell that it had character; it was probably as "life like" to its inhabitants as the Enterprise seemed to Kirk and Scotty and the rest of the old crew.

"What is this place again?" Kirk asked Myran.

"It's called Deep Space Nine," Myran said. "It was originally built in orbit of my world; Bajor."

Myran had told Kirk about the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, but in a broader context.

"But it's a Starfleet outpost now?" Kirk asked.

"Well," Myran added, "Since Bajor is part of the Federation now, and its military has been merged with Starfleet, it's all the same. But in the not so distant past, before Bajor joined the Federation, it was administered by Bajoran and Starfleet personal. In fact, the first Federation commander was a human named Benjamin Sisko, who was also a religious icon to my people."

"A human was a religious icon to your people?" Kirk said with disbelief in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

Myran took a breath, and was about to explain, before she shook her head.

"He was the Emissary to our Prophets, but It's a long story Robert (Kirk's alias)," Myran said with a smile, "I'll tell you the full story some other time."

Kirk went back to looking out the window as the Transport vessel made its final approach. Thirty minutes later, after the Transport had docked at one of the upper pylons, the passengers were soon making their way into the round habit area that was the Mecca of the station.

Perhaps more than any other space station he had been too, DS9 had a wide variety of alien visitors and crew members. All kinds of alien sentient life forms made their way through the large space station. In the intervening years when Kirk vanished from the 23rd Century and arrived over a hundred years the future, Kirk was proud of how far the Federation had come in terms of bringing other worlds into membership. He knew his wife could see the awe in his eyes, and he knew she could hear the excitement in this voice, but he had to keep real truth of his genuine enthusiasm to himself.

With their luggage safely checked in, and with three hours to spare before the next flight to Bajor, Myran had offered to ask one of the officers to take them on a tour. But Kirk, fearing he might be noticed by a Starfleet officer, bluffed his way out of the tour, and took up her second offer; a drink at the local bar.

As they made their way through the Promenade, Kirk felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was caused by seeing this century's version of a Klingon warrior walking past him.

"Why is it you always seem suspicious of Klingons?" Myran asked. "They are our allies don't you know?"

Kirk had always found that hard to believe.

 _(Writer's reminder; this Jim Kirk is from what would be considered Star Trek's second season, thus Klingons were without the ridges)_

If there was one true constant in the universe, other than bureaucracy of government, it was the fact that most bars were dark, loud, and had secluded tables. The moment they walked into the bar, which was called Quarks, Kirk knew right away that it was a safe place to go if one wanted to fade into the background.

The first thing Kirk noticed was the scantily clad women who waited the tables, and stood around the table of some of game of chance, no doubt to distract the customer's concentration from the game. It was an old trick that had worked since the dawn of time. The more things changed, the more things stayed the same, Kirk thought with a smile.

A waitress showed Jim Kirk and Myran to a table on the upper level. Kirk could not keep his eyes off of the buxom beauty that was showing them to their seats. The unique outfit that exposed the lower half of her bosom was hard not to notice. After seating them, the waitress excused herself and walked away.

"Um, Robert," Myran said, feigning anger, "try not to stare too hard at the waitress. She might spontaneously combust."

Kirk smiled, and knew she was being sarcastic.

"Sometimes you act as if you've never been in space, or seen Starships, or any modern technology; it's one of the things I love most about you." Myran said. "Did you live a sheltered life when you were a child?"

Kirk was happy to know that his act of naivety had been working.

"Actually," Kirk said, as he looked down at the spinning wheel on the lower level that was causing so much cheering, "I lived on small farm on," he realized he was being to open, and altered his real to what he had told her ever since they had been married, "Cestus III."

"Yeah," Myran said, "you told me that before. Cestus III may have a professional Baseball team, but it's so remote, almost as remote as Timus."

Kirk looked past Myran and saw a Starfleet officer, a medical officer to be more precise, the grayish uniforms were hard for Kirk to read sometimes, being seated at the table behind her. Kirk was happy that the man facing away from where Kirk and Myran sat. Then, seconds later, a small impish looking alien, which Kirk had been told by Myran was a Ferengi, came over to the Starfleet officer. Kirk strained to hear what the two were talking about.

"Transfer, you're going to transfer?" the Ferengi asked the human.

"Quark, you knew this was going to happen," the Starfleet officer replied. "It's time for Ezri and I to move on, just as Miles and Worf did."

"I don't like it Julian," the alien named Quark replied, "It isn't fare. Did you know that when my customers come here, and get tipsy, I tell them; go see Dr. Julian Bashir. Why they ask? I tell them it's because you will make the hangover last ten minutes instead of ten hours. Who will I send them to once you're gone?"

"Quark," Bashir said, "You need to go buy that moon you've always wanted and move on yourself."

"I don't want to," Quark protested. "And neither do you really, or Ezri." Quark sat down across from Julian. "If you do leave, you will come and visit I hope."

"You know I will," Bashir replied. "I promised Captain Sisko I would be back for Rebecca's (Sisko's daughter, more on this later) birthday, and I will."

"You know," Quark said, "he isn't a Captain anymore. Why do you and the others keep calling him that?"

"Out of habit, and respect," Bashir said. "All of us spent so much time together, fighting the Dominion, having to deal with Dukat, heck, even meeting Kirk… that calling Captain Sisko anything else would seem wrong."

Kirk listened to the exchange and concluded he was the Kirk that the man had just mentioned. But Kirk had no memory of ever meeting him, nor who ever Captain Sisko was.

 _(writer's note; this Jim Kirk left the 23rd Century just a few weeks before the events of Trouble with Tribbles)_

"Oh, you know what?" Bashir said getting up, "I forgot that I'm supposed to meet Ezri at her office, and then we were going to come here. I'll be right back," Bashir said to Quark.

Bashir headed away, leaving Quark shaking his head. Suddenly Quark stood up and came over to where Kirk and Myran were seating.

"Excuse me," Quark said to Kirk, while looking down at the empty table, "but if you're loitering, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Kirk was about to respond when suddenly the waitress returned.

"What took you so long?" Quark demanded of the waitress. "I almost had these two thrown out for loitering," Quark then looked to Kirk. "I truly am sorry about that. I assure you that I will dock her pay next week."

"Please," Kirk said, "That won't be necessary," Kirk replied, "we just got here ourselves."

Quark glowered at the waitress, then at Kirk, and then hurried away.

The waitress took their order and then headed away.

"You seem at home in a place like this," Myran said finally. "I swear there is more to you Robert Crane than you have told me."

Kirk smiled at his wife; if she only knew, he thought to himself.

A couple hours later, after leaving Quarks, Jim Kirk and his wife were boarding another transport vessel. It was the final flight, and would take them to Myran's home world of Bajor. Jim Kirk didn't realize it at the time, but his life was about to change again very soon. And it would happen the moment he would meet the man Dr. Julian Bashir had been talking about with Quark; Benjamin Sisko.


	3. What to Wear

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **What to Wear**

James T Kirk was happy; happy to be breathing in fresh air. From the moment they had left their home on Timus Prime, and until they had beamed down to Ashalla, the capital city of Bajor, Jim and his wife Myran had been breathing filtered air on various Transport vessels and space stations. To be sure, Jim Kirk had spent many years aboard starships breathing in filtered air as well, but…nothing beats fresh air.

In fact, he remembered getting gently ribbed by his peers for risking his life as much as he did, especially when he became the captain of his own ship and had a first officer to do all the physical work. But one of the reasons Jim Kirk liked to go on landing parties was so that he could breathe real air. Growing up on a farm, as he did, always instilled Jim Kirk with the yearning of inhaling real fresh and crisp air.

Ashalla was a beautiful city. The Bajorans were a friendly people, and as Myran had pointed out, had made great strides since the days of the occupation. The once battered cities, including Ashalla, had slowly recaptured the beauty they had before the Cardassians had arrived and occupied Bajor.

The simple market square that Jim Kirk and Myran strode through was crowded and full of life. A rain system had passed through the area for several days, meaning that the first real day of sunlight had brought a feeling of joy to the market square, and the crowds as well. Jim smiled at a cluster of Bajoran children ran past him and Myran as they chased some sort of flying toy.

"Robert," Myran said to Jim, "I need to use the facilities, so don't go wandering off like you always do."

Jim Kirk, who had been using the alias or Robert Crane for nearly two years, even to his wife, smiled at Myran while motioning to a clothing store nearby.

"I'll be over there in that store," Jim told her, "this leather jacket is getting to warm. I'm going to see if they have something lighter I can get."

"Alright," Myran said, and then she turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

-  
Inside the clothing store Jim entered, there were all kinds of customers. Many of them were from off world, and were no doubt tourists as well. Many of the alien races he saw in the store were unfamiliar to him, but he had been used to that observation ever since he had joined Starfleet. And, sure enough, he saw four of the modern age Klingons shopping and looking around as well. The ridges on their foreheads made the modern Klingons seem even more menacing than ever, and it was taking Jim sometime to get accustomed to.

Making his way through the various clothing sections, he finally found himself in the woman's scarf section. It was almost like tradition that whenever he and Myran went shopping, no matter where they were, he would get her a new scarf. The selection, which was dominated by locally created scarves, was quite extensive. But when Jim came across a selection of scarves made from pure Tholian silk, he knew she would want one.

It was at that moment, as he looked through the selection of Tholian scarves, Jim began to overhear a conversation. He looked over and saw a teenaged girl, of African descent, with a man who she called dad, her father no doubt, and they were having a controlled argument over an article of clothing she wanted to get.

"Dad," Rebecca Sisko said, "why can't I get it?"

The girl held up a very slinky two piece bathing suit. Jim Kirk smiled inside, instantly knowing what the two were arguing over. Though he had never had a teenage daughter, Jim had, on more than one occasion, seen the same scene play out at other clothing stores he had visited in his life. The daughter wanted to wear something that the father thought was inappropriate. The daughter contested the father's judgment, and would no doubt stall for time, until the mother could miraculously appear and save the day for the daughter. Jim decided to listen in and see if he was right. What else did he have to do?

"Rebecca," Benjamin Sisko, with his deep baritone voice, said to his daughter, "You're only twelve.."

"I turn thirteen in two months," Rebecca countered.

"It wouldn't matter if you were twelve, thirteen or fourteen, because the only place I would even let you wear that bathing suit, if that's what you call it, is inside your room; if that."

"Oh come on dad," Rebecca pleaded, "Everyone is wearing these now."

"Fortunately, for them," Benjamin said in the tone of a father, "everyone isn't my daughter, but you are. Now," Sisko said, with a broad smile, while motioning towards the more bland selection of bathing suits, "there are many nice choices here."

The girl stared at the selection her father was pointing out to her then sighed, and shook her head defiantly.

Suddenly a woman came from another section of store, carrying an assortment of clothes as well, draped over her arms.

"Rebecca," Kasidy Yates said, with a slight tone of anger in her voice, "I can hear you from all the way over there. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Rebecca held up the bathing suit she wanted to get.

"Oh honey," Kasidy said to Rebecca, "that is so lovely."

Upon hearing that, Ben Sisko spun around on his heels.

"Kas, how can you even say that?" Benjamin Sisko asked with a laugh and a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Jim Kirk had to fight urge to laugh out loud. The argument was going just as Kirk had expected. The teenage girl, now armed with her mother as a solid ally, was surely going to get the suit she wanted. If the man were smart, Kirk concluded, he'd just give up; the fight was over.

As the mini-argument waged on, Jim Kirk shifted his view when he noticed that several of the Klingons he had seen earlier were, at least in Jim Kirk's opinion, preparing to attack the bickering family. The Klingons had separated earlier and now, from four different directions, they were slowly converging as they pretended to look at the assorted clothing racks. Something was about to go down and Jim Kirk going to be right in the middle of it; or was he? Was Jim's imagination getting the best of him?

It's when he saw one of the Klingons holding a D'k Tahg, which was a Klingon made knife, that Jim Kirk instantly knew his instincts were right; and he had to do something to stop it!

Continued…


	4. Dynamic Duo

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Dynamic Duo**

 **Planet Bajor**  
 **The Capital city of Ashalla**

Inside a clothing store at a local village square

It seemed like an odd place to attack someone, Jim Kirk thought as he watched the four Klingons converge on their unsuspecting targets. Jim did his best keeping a low profile, looking at an assortment of Tholian silk scarves, as he thought of how best to deal with the situation. The fact that the four Klingons, who in the 24th century were supposed allies of the Federation, were willing to take such a risk in full public meant the stakes were personal. Jim shelved those thoughts, because the time for strategizing had passed.

Meanwhile, Ben Sisko was involved with his own battle; against his nearly thirteen year old daughter Rebecca, and her staunch ally, Ben's own wife, Kasidy Sisko. As each year passed it became more and more evident to Ben Sisko that he shared his life with two very strong willed females. His only ally, Jake, had moved to Earth, leaving Sisko alone in the battle of the sexes.

"Kasidy," Sisko said, realizing the battle was no longer with Rebecca, but with his wife, "you can't stand there and tell me that our daughter, our still twelve year old daughter, should be wearing something like this," he held up the slinky two-piece bathing suit.

Kasidy put her left hand on her left hip. It was a sure sign Ben Sisko that Kasidy was about to retaliate with one of her stern lectures about women's freedoms.

"Benjamin Lafayette Sisko," Kasidy said in a stern voice, "in case you didn't get the memo, I am also a parent in this family and I say she is mature enough to wear this outfit. I think it looks lovely and I see no problem with it."

Ben was about to cut in, but Kasidy pressed on.

"And I might add," Kasidy went on, "Rebecca is a sentient being who can make her own judgments about what to wear and what not to wear. Now, why don't you go over to the sports section, like a good father and husband, and let us do the shopping for clothes!"

Sisko could see a small grin on Rebecca's face, and he also saw that Kasidy's eyes were flared with purpose. Ben Sisko was about to try another tack when all of a sudden their simple little argument was interrupted.

Suddenly the entire confrontation between the three Sisko's became a blur. Ben Sisko felt a thud on the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. The next thing he knew, Ben was on the ground looking up and watching blurs of images. He saw what appeared to be a gang of four Klingons attacking Kasidy and Rebecca.

And then, at the same time, as Sisko struggled to keep his wits, he saw a human male join the fight, trying to safe Rebecca and Kasidy. And even though the stranger fought valiantly, and by himself took out three of the Klingons, with expert moves, and even a double fisted blow here and there, the stranger was still able to save Kasidy from certain death by a stab of a knife, Sisko could only watch helplessly as the fourth and final Klingon teleported away, smiling with the savage look of victory, and with his large and powerful hands around Rebecca's neck.

Kasidy, in a panic, ran over to tend to her husband. Blood was coming out of the injury on the back of Ben's hairless head.

"They took our daughter," Kasidy said frantically as she reached for a shirt on one of the nearby clothing racks and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "Did you hear me?" Kasidy asked Ben. "Can you stand?" Kasidy asked finally.

Ben nodded in the affirmative and then Kasidy helped him get up. It was a bit of a struggle but eventually Ben Sisko was standing, propped up by Kasidy. The human who had come to their rescue was squatting down and looking at one of the dead Klingons, while also holding the dead Klingon's knife.

"Ben," Kasidy said in near shock, "what are we going to do!? They have Rebecca, they have our child!"

Ben Sisko did not respond to his wife's question, instead he studied the man who had almost managed to stop nearly all four Klingons at once. And though the stranger's back was turned to him, while he was just beginning to stand up from surveying the dead Klingons, Ben's memory began to play games with his mind. Perhaps the knock to the back of the head had made Sisko delirious, but he swore he knew the man. But when the stranger finally stood up and turned to face Ben Sisko, it was as if time had stood still, because Ben Sisko instantly recognized the stranger.

"James…T….Kirk," Sisko said in a near whisper.

Jim Kirk reached out his hand, and almost on blind instinct, so did Ben Sisko.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the girl." Jim Kirk said with genuine remorse, "But I swear," Kirk added with determination in his voice, "I won't stop until we find her."

"Excuse me," Ben Sisko said softly, "but are you really James Tiberius Kirk?"

"No, that isn't his name." The words were spoken by Myran, Kirk's wife who had finally arrived in the clothing store, "his name is Robert Crane."

Kirk looked at his wife, and smiled. And in an instant she knew that something was wrong and that their lives were about to change in a big way.

"I'm afraid he's right, Myran," Jim Kirk said softly, seeing the hurt growing in Myran's eyes, "my real name is Kirk; Captain James T Kirk."

Not a sound could be heard for many long seconds after that….

 **PLEASE JOIN MY FACEBOOK PAGE, JAMES T KIRK TNG, FOR UNIQUE COVER PAGES FOR EACH CHAPTER..AND I AM POSTING THE STORY THERE AS WELL...**

 **Continued…**


	5. Across Time and Space

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Across Time and Space**

 **Planet Bajor**

 **The capital city of Ashalla**

A half hour had passed since the attack upon Benjamin Sisko, his wife, and the abduction of their daughter Rebecca. Four Bajoran security officers had arrived and were investigating the crime scene and questioning witnesses. Ben Sisko took comfort in the fact that the Klingon attackers went out of their way to abduct Rebecca, not to kill her, which meant she was most likely still alive. She was taken for a reason, and Ben was quite sure that reason was him.

Kasidy was speaking with one of the Bajoran security agents, trying her best to convey how much she was concerned for her daughter. Ben Sisko looked over at another security agent who had just questioned the man who appeared to be James T Kirk. And it was clear that the Bajoran female who was with the Kirk look-a-like was not happy; at all.

Ben Sisko walked over to where the two were talking. They were sitting at a table, and although not much was being said, the silence was speaking volumes. Kirk looked up at Sisko.

"I wanted to thank you," Sisko said. "You saved my wife's life, and quite possibly my own."

"But your child was taken," Kirk said, in a somber tone, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop the other one."

Myran looked up at Ben Sisko, with genuine concern.

"Emissary," Myran said, "I know the Prophets will bring her back to you."

Jim Kirk had been told the story of how the Cardassians had occupied Bajor by his wife, and the fact that the Emissary was a former Starfleet officer named Benjamin Sisko.

"Excuse me," Kirk said, "but are you Benjamin Sisko?"

"Yes I am," Ben Sisko said, "may I?" Sisko asked, looking at the empty seat at the table.

"Yes Emissary," Myran said, "Won't you please join us?"

"Thank you," Ben Sisko said as he sat down. "Excuse me for repeating myself," Sisko said to Kirk, "but are you James Tiberius Kirk?"

Kirk nodded in the affirmative.

"I am," Jim Kirk replied with a warm smile, "and I am sure you are finding that hard to believe."

"Captain," Ben Sisko began to say.

"Jim," Kirk cut in, "please; call me Jim."

Ben Sisko smiled at the thought that he was actually talking to Captain James T Kirk, it was all so very hard to believe.

"Alright," Ben Sisko said, "Jim, how can you possibly be Jim Kirk?"

"Your records show that I died on a planet called Veridian-III," Jim Kirk told Sisko.

"Exactly," Ben Sisko said, "in fact, you died in the presence of another Captain of the Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard, nearly twenty years ago."

"And, in a strange way, I did," Jim Kirk said. "As I just finished telling my wife, both myself, and the Jim Kirk who died on Veridian-III, are the products of a freakish Transporter accident. Over a hundred years ago I, along with two of my crew mates and friends, were abducted from the Enterprise to a world called Triskelion."

"I know the story well," Ben Sisko told Kirk, "it is required reading at Starfleet Academy. As I recall the other two were Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov. You were required to engage in physical contest for an alien species to gamble upon."

"Are you sure the world wasn't Ferenginar?" Myran asked sarcastically, still visibly annoyed at finding about the true life of her husband.

Kirk shook his head, but knew that in the broader sense of the matter, Myran was justified in being angry.

"As it turned out," Jim Kirk went on to say, "when we were abducted by the Transporter signal device that brought us to Triskelion it not only brought us a great distance, it also became fractured and created to sets of signals. One set arrived on Triskelion as intended, the other set also landed on Triskelion; but nearly a hundred years into a future which you call present time."

"That is amazing," Ben Sisko said, upon hearing Kirk's explanation. "However it is not unprecedented. This same kind of accident, the splitting of a Transporter signal, has happened before; though I have never heard it happening like this. Does anyone else know about this?"

"That's where I come in to this," Myran said. "Robert was found on Triskelion nearly three years ago by a passing Pakled ship, and eventually made his way to civilization where by chance someone recognized him as to who he was."

"And you don't believe that?" Kirk asked her.

"I believe you Robert, I mean Jim, but you could have told me; I'm your wife." Myran told him. "Why couldn't you trust me with this information?"

"Honey," Jim said to her, "I made many enemies in my time, and the other Jim Kirk made, no doubt, many others. I didn't want that past life to find me. I never thought I would have settled down, but you," Kirk told her with a smile, "you gave me that life. And I would have done anything to protect it."

"Wait a second," Ben Sisko said, "you've been in our present time for three years? Someone had to have known."

"After I was recognized I soon came into contact with an organization," Kirk went on to say, "The Department of Temporal Investigations."

Sisko nodded his head, totally understanding what had happened.

"And they," Ben Sisko said for Kirk, "set you up into a new life, in essence asking you to just drift into the background."

"The planet Timus fit the bill," Jim Kirk added, "and so I did just that. I faded into the background, fell in love, and went on with my life."

"Until today," Ben Sisko concluded for Kirk. "And by trying to save my daughter you have brought yourself back into the foreground."

"It would seem so," Jim Kirk said.

"What about you?" Ben Sisko asked Myran. "Can you adjust to this?"

"Emissary," Myran said to Ben Sisko, "I love Robert, I mean Jim. I too have aspects of my past that he understands and has accepted. But, as I just told him before you joined us, if he is this great legendary Star Fleet officer James T Kirk, then I know he will do all that he can to find your daughter and bring her home."

Ben Sisko looked to Jim Kirk.

"I maybe a hundred years out of my element," Jim Kirk said to Ben, "But I think I can help you find your daughter."

"No," Sisko said to Kirk, "I cannot ask you to risk your life again."

"Emissary," Kirk began to say.

"Call me Ben," Sisko replied with a smile.

"Ben," Jim Kirk said, with total respect in his voice, "I want to help you."

Sisko thought about it for a moment, and then at last he stood up and reached down his hand toward Kirk.

"Captain James T Kirk," Ben said with pride in his voice, "let's go find my daughter."

Three hours later a Bajoran transport vessel arrived at Deep Space Nine. The circular doors that fed into the space station's boarding area opened and an honor guard of Starfleet officers was there to greet the arrivals, as was the stations commander; Kira Nerys.

Stepping through the circular door were two newly reactivated Starfleet officers of high regard; one of the men was Benjamin Sisko, wearing the uniform he had last worn when he was commander of Deep Space Nine. The other officer wore a much different Starfleet uniform from a much different era. His name was James T Kirk, and the honor guard all regaled at seeing Kirk in his legendary uniform; Captain James T Kirk lived again!

Continued…


	6. We'll Find Her They Know

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **We'll Find Her; They know**

Jim Kirk had now visited Deep Space Nine twice in the same day. After briefly meeting his wife's family on Bajor, and leaving her safely there, Kirk rejoined Captain Ben Sisko who had dawned his own modern Starfleet uniform and had honored Jim Kirk's request by bringing along a regulation uniform from his own era. While he had no issue with the 24th Century uniforms, it just didn't seem right to be wearing one. And even though his uniform seemed antiquated, it didn't matter to Jim Kirk; he felt comfortable wearing it and that was all that mattered.

Both Captain Kirk and Captain Sisko were beamed up to a Transport vessel orbiting Bajor, and were whisked off into space. They arrived to an honor guard on the massive space station, and were greeted by its Bajoran commander; Captain Kyra Nerys, who had once been a Bajoran resistance fighter, and was now an officer in Starfleet, proudly serving as DS9's commander.

The three Captains entered Kira's office, which had once been Sisko's office as well. Sisko smiled at Kira as she sat behind the desk that had once been his; Sisko and Kirk took seats across from her.

"You should be very proud," Ben Sisko said, his deep voice conveying pride in his former first officer, "command suits you very well Nerys."

"You should be sitting here," Kira replied. "Deep Space Nine just isn't the same without you."

"Well," Jim Kirk said to them both, "I find this space station of yours quite," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, and found one he missed hearing on a more regular basis, "fascinating."

"It is an honor to meet you," Kira said to Kirk. "Your name is highly regarded in this time."

Sisko was appreciative of the pleasant meeting, but he and Kirk had arrived on DS9 for an urgent reason; trying to find clues as to who abducted his daughter and why.

"Were you able to check the sensor logs of the Bajoran system?" Sisko asked. "There had to have been a vessel in orbit of Bajor that Rebecca was beamed to."

"I have Commander Nog checking the logs as we speak," Kira said. "And you may find this quite interesting as well; Chancellor Martok will be here very soon. Apparently he and his staff were on their way back from a conference in the Gamma-Quadrant when he got word or Rebecca's abduction. Apparently he has taken custody of the three Klingons you managed to apprehend on Bajor, and he is questioning them while heading to DS9."

"Do you think that is wise?" Sisko asked. "He's liable to kill them in the process."

"I have my worries about that as well," Kira admitted, "but how does one deny the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire?"

"Chancellor Martok," Kirk said, "I guess you know him well?"

"He is trusted ally," Ben Sisko explained to Jim Kirk, "and a good friend. And I might point out; he holds you in high regard, which is saying a lot."

"I have never met him," Kirk said to Sisko, "though I guess it is quite possible that Klingons from my time have lived into this era."

"Actually, Jim, he is from this time, and without his strategic guidance, I am quite confident the Federation would have lost the Dominion War," Sisko added. "But, during the war, we often would talk about," Sisko smiled before he went on, "the escapades of Captain James T Kirk and your dealings with the Klingons in your time."

"Oh, by the way," Kira interjected, "Commander (Thomas) Riker will be arriving with the Defiant sometime in the next hour or so. I know you requested usage of the Defiant, but Admiral Janeway would only permit it as long as Riker went along with you. She was quite adamant about it."

"It is rather ironic," Sisko said softly, "that the man who stole the first Defiant from us, and nearly started a war with the Cardassians all those years ago, is now in command of the second Defiant. And," Sisko said looking at Kirk, "he too was created by a Transporter accident not unlike the one that created you and the other Kirk."

"In the regard of Captain Kirk," Kira said, "Admiral Janeway requested that James T Kirk only be given the rank of commander, and that he should wear a modern uniform with three pips denoting his rank. She also was quite clear that she wanted Commander Kirk to return to Earth for debriefing as soon as Rebecca is rescued."

"Who is this Admiral Janeway?" Kirk asked, seemingly annoyed by a woman he hadn't even met yet.

"She may go by the book, perhaps too much so," Ben Sisko explained to Kirk, "but she is one of the most courageous Starfleet officers I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"Ben," Kirk said, with a skeptical grin, "I'm not going to wear one of those uniforms."

"I didn't think you'd go along with that," Sisko said with a wink. "We'll keep it our little secret."

The door to Kira's office slid open and her first officer, Commander Nog, came in.

Nog was visibly nervous as he noticed the legendary Captain Kirk sitting in one of the chairs. He was so nervous in fact; he stood as if frozen in the doorway.

"Commander Nog," Kira said, smiling at the Ferengi's admiration of Kirk, "can you please make your report."

"Ummm," Nog said, looking directly at Kira, and flustered at looking flustered, "the sensor logs of the Bajoran system," Nog made a quick glance in Kirk's direction, "tracked a Klingon vessel that departed Bajor around the time of the abduction of Captain Sisko's daughter."

"And it wasn't cloaked?" Sisko asked, questioning the conclusions of the report Nog was giving, "that seems rather odd."

"Actually, sir," Nog said directly to Sisko, "the vessel was cloaked but it was employing an out dated cloaking device that the Leforge Tachyon field, which is employed throughout this sector of the Alpha-Quadrant, could easily detect."

"They had to have known that," Kirk interjected from where he sat. "Whoever it was who kidnapped your daughter would not let a simple item like that slip by."

"Agreed," Sisko said to Kirk. Sisko turned his attention back to Nog. "Did you get the heading the Klingon ship was taking?"

Nog motioned to the monitor on the wall next to Kira's desk. The image of a solar system appeared, and it zoomed in on the fourth planet from the system's star.

"Where is that?" Kira asked.

"The Koralis system," Nog replied. "That is the course the Klingon ship was on when it left the Bajoran system."

"That's where you sent Laas," Sisko reminded Kira.

"You don't think he has anything to do with this do you?" Kira asked Sisko.

"I doubt it," Sisko replied, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well," Kirk said to the others, "if I read this correctly, the Koralis system isn't that far from here."

"And, as you said before," Sisko said, "they know that we know where they went. It's almost as if Rebecca's abductors are daring me to go there."

The intercom system chirped and Lt. Ra'v, the male Bak'u who manned the communication post on Ops, spoke.

"Captain," R'av said, "you asked me to inform you when the Chancellor's ship was arriving. His ship will be docking in approximately fifteen minutes."

"I will see to it," Nog said, as he marched out of Kira's office.

The door to Kira's office slid open and Nog left.

"He has turned out to be a great officer," Sisko said, proud of how far Nog had come since the first day Sisko had stepped foot on DS9.

Kira looked at Kirk, who had been surprisingly silent, as if he were taking it all in as some kind of VIP visitor.

"Benjamin tells me you have been in our time for the past three years or so. What do you think of our time?" Kira asked.

"I am quite impressed," Jim Kirk said with a smile. "The political landscape is somewhat different, Klingons as allies for example, but, all in all, from what I have been able to read over the past couple years, I think the Federation is as important now as it was in the 23rd century."

"Well," Sisko said, "Martok will be here in soon. I only hope he was able to get information out of the three prisoners."

Kira chuckled lightly.

"If I know Martok," Kira said with confidence, "I'm quite sure he was able to get some information out of them. If he didn't," Kira added, "I can always send for Ambassador Garak."

"Ben," Kirk interjected, "there's something else we have to consider."

The tone in Kirk's voice was cautious. And if Kirk was cautious, Sisko thought to himself; then it was well worth hearing.

"Go ahead," Sisko said.

"Whoever kidnapped Rebecca," Kirk began to explain, "Has to know everything we know. They have to be aware of the fact that we know where they are, and that we have three prisoners to get information from. They must also be aware of how influential you are, and that you will go through any lengths to get your daughter back."

Sisko pondered what Kirk had said.

"You're right Jim," Sisko finally said. "Everything we are doing is exactly what they expect us to do. By following a predictable path, we might be playing into their plan."

Kirk nodded in agreement…

The massive Klingon Negh'var battleship approached Deep Space Nine. In moments it had docked, and its special passenger, Chancellor Martok, was prepared to disembark.

 _Next time: Martok has some very important information; he knows who abducted Rebecca Sisko!_


	7. Perception

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Perception**

* * *

The loud boisterous voice of Chancellor Martok could be heard throughout Ops the moment the Turbo-lift came to a stop and he stepped off of it, and as it turned out, he wasn't alone. Another Klingon was accompanying him, a Klingon who had once been a member of Deep Space Nine's command crew; Worf, son of Mogh.

The door to Kira's office opened and a smiling Kira and Sisko exited the office upon seeing their friends Martok and Worf making their way through Ops.

"Benjamin Sisko, my old friend!" Martok said as he, in a near violently way, grabbed Sisko's extended arm in a show of affection. "We will find your daughter. And once she is safe and we have this cowardly Klingon in our grasp, I will rip his heart out of his still living body and WE will feed on it together!" Martok spat his words out with full conviction.

Sisko took his arm back, and smiled at his old friend.

"I would expect nothing less," Sisko said in a sarcastic tone.

"It is good to see you Chancellor," Kira said, "and I can see that the Bajoran diet Sirella has you on is starting to take the pounds of your gut."

"Do not take this as an offense Kira, but I hate Bajoran food," Martok said with disgust in his voice. "And yet I do as I am ordered," Martok said, having long realized the futility of arguing with a wife on such matters.

"Commander Worf," Sisko said, reaching his still sore arm out to his former tactical officer, "it is good to see you again. And," Sisko added upon seeing the third pip on the Klingon's collar, "it's about time they promoted you."

"If they had not," Martok cut in, "I would have confronted Admiral Janeway in person."

"Thank you Captain," Worf said. "It is good to see you back in your uniform."

At that second, as Martok saw a third person emerge from Kira's office, the massive Klingon Chancellor froze in his place.

"Worf!" Martok barked out, "Have we died and joined the Black Fleet of Sto-Vo-Kor?" Martok stated in unusual tone for him; stunned shock.

Worf was frozen in his place too, unable to find the words to say as he too saw the person who now stood just outside of Kira's office.

And if anyone was observing the two Klingon's reactions, they would have seen the two take tentative steps towards Sisko; as if they were slightly unnerved at seeing the image of the man who stood before them; James T Kirk.

"How can this be," Commander Worf finally said to Sisko. "James Kirk died on Veridian-III."

"I assure you," Kirk said with a warm smile, "I am quite alive."

"He speaks!" Martok said, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"I think," Kira said, noticing the rest of the Ops crew watching the situation taking place just outside her office with slight smiles, "we should take this into my office."

"She's right," Sisko said, "I will order up some fresh Raktajino…"

Martok cut him off as they made their way to Kira's office.

"You better add some blood wine to that too," Martok said as he skittishly allowed Kirk to enter the office first.

* * *

Twenty long minutes passed as Sisko explained the sudden return of Captain James T Kirk. Everyone was seated as the two Klingons listened to the strange tale of Kirk's return, never once looking over at Kirk, nervous at catching his glance. The two dumfounded Klingons were like two children listening to a ghost story. Finally, with the story told, Worf and Martok slowly cocked their heads and looked over at the legend before them.

"Captain Kirk," Martok said with the utmost respect, "perhaps only meeting Kahless himself would bring more honor to a Klingon Warrior than meeting you. And I must say, with all due respect to Benjamin and Kira, you are without doubt; the greatest human warrior to have ever lived."

Both Martok and Worf gave Kirk the Klingon salute; fists to chest, then hands extended.

Kirk smiled.

"I don't know what to say to that Chancellor Martok," Kirk said with a genuine smile, then warmly he said, "But it is definitely an honor to meet you, as well as Commander Worf."

"Captain Picard and I were there on Veridian III," Worf explained to Kirk, "when the other James T Kirk risked, and ultimately lost his life, while saving the primitive culture on Veridan-IV. I did not meet the other, you, but Captain Picard did and I am quite sure he would be honored at meeting you as well."

Kirk decided to turn to the real reason they were all together.

"I look forward to meeting him," Kirk said, "now, please tell us, were you able to get any information out of the Klingons I managed to stop on Bajor?"

"That we were," Martok replied to Captain Kirk, and then Martok looked over at Sisko.

"Chancellor," Kira said, in an official tone, "I have to ask; did the prisoners survive your interrogation?"

Chancellor Martok knew exactly what Kira was implying

"They lived," Martok said, with an annoyed look at Worf, "Worf saw to that. However; what is left of their pathetic lives will be meaningless; that I can promise you."

"What did you find out?" Sisko asked.

"Benjamin," Martok said in a somber tone, "I now know that it was no coincidence that Rebecca was abducted at this time. I regret to say that my being here, in this sector, seems to have been part of the plan."

"That would mean," Kirk said, "that the abductors, or who is ever really behind this, had to have access to your travel plans, which I assume are kept confidential for security reasons."

"Precisely," Worf said to Kirk. "To that end I have sent a request to Starfleet for any monitored communications in this sector."

"Good idea," Kira said. "I will have Nog check all of DS9's communication logs as well."

"Then you know who is responsible," Sisko said.

"Yes, and so do you, indirectly." Martok replied. "Do you remember right before my people invaded Cardassian space, when Kasidy's freighter was confronted by a Bird of Prey?"

"Yes I do," Sisko replied, "and if I recall, you had the commander of that ship, Kaybok, executed for not carrying out your instructions."

"I remember too," Kira said, "Your ships were demanding that all vessels submit to blood scans to prove they were not Changelings."

"And to this day I believe that was the right course of action," Martok fired back.

Kira was about to engage Martok on that point, but Martok went on with his report, not wanting to open old wounds.

"The Klingon who abducted Rebecca is Kaybok's son; K'alaf," Martok went on to say. "It would seem as if he has been planning for this revenge ever since."

"Now that we know this," Worf interjected quickly, "we should take your ship," Worf said to Martok, "and rescue Captain Sisko's daughter."

"The Defiant will be docking in about an hour," Kira added, "I'm sure Commander Riker will love to join your little party."

They all looked to Sisko, who shook his head in the negative.

"Benjamin," Martok said to his old friend, "I will not let that petaQ harm your daughter. We can do this!"

"Jim is right," Sisko said, referring to his conversation with Kirk moments before Martok and Worf had arrived, "everything is happening just as K'alaf has planned. He knows the percentages on our actions and he must have planned for everyone one of them."

Worf stood up from his seat.

"I will go alone," Worf announced. "I will risk my life to save your child."

"No," Sisko said, with a touch of force in his voice, "if he knows Chancellor Martok's travel plans then he most likely knows you are with him and has planned for your being here as well."

"Benjamin," Kira stated in a serious tone, "this Klingon has Rebecca. I know you don't want to risk taking action, but between Martok, Worf, Commander Riker, the Defiant and the flagship of the Klingon Empire;  
K'alaf has no chance in stopping them."

Sisko listened to her words.

"Captain," Martok said, placing his hand on Sisko's shoulder, "all of us will gladly risk our lives to save your daughter; so let us do this." Then Martok lowered his voice to convey his point, "If you won't let us try to save her then who will?

It was at that moment when Jim Kirk did what he always did when there was someone in need, and it was a life or death situation, and there was only one choice to make.

"I will," Kirk said to them all. "There is absolutely no way that K'alaf could have planned for my being here." And then Kirk stood up. "I will go; and I will save Rebecca."

Continued….

Next time; the news of Jim Kirk's existence in the 24th century begins to spread. And when Captain Jean-Luc Picard finds out he decides to take action. But there are others who do not want someone like Captain James T Kirk wandering around the galaxy, and they too decide to take action as well.


	8. Ripples

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Ripples…**

It wasn't often when Jean-Luc Picard found himself on Earth, but the moment he had come across the top secret communiqué mentioning the existence of James T Kirk in the Bajoran sector and since the Enterprise was near Sector-001, he altered his mission profile immediately and ordered the Enterprise to Earth.

The Enterprise had been on its way to Janus VI with new up-to-date equipment for the mining planet's mineral refinement plant, but since the Enterprise was ahead of schedule by three days, Picard decided that a detour to Earth would not be out of the question.

Once the Enterprise had reached Earth, and after he announced a two day Liberty-Call for the crew, Captain Picard beamed down to Starfleet Command, and headed straight for Admiral Kathryn Janeway's office.

"Jean-Luc," Admiral Janeway said with a pleasant smile as Picard entered her office. She stepped out from behind her desk and came over and the two old friends shared a brief hug. "I was just informed of your arrival ten minutes ago, and," she added with a wry smile, "I bet I know why you're here."

The two friends walked over to her desk, and sat down.

"You look really good behind that desk," Picard told her, "The admiralty suits you much better than it could ever fit me."

"That's bull Jean-Luc," Janeway replied with slight laugh. "And I'll have you know; I have made sure that there will be no more ships named Enterprise for at least twenty-years after the E. So, once this one runs out of gas, you'll have no choice but to accept an Admiral's chair."

"We'll see about that," Picard replied with a chuckle of his own. "Kate," Picard said in a more serious tone, "James T Kirk on Bajor? How can that possibly be true?"

"He isn't the same James T Kirk you encountered on Veridian III," Janeway said, as she poured them both a cup of tea. "According to Ben Sisko, this James T Kirk, as well as the Kirk you brought out of the Nexus I might add, were both created when a transporter signal was split, duplicated would be the better description. Anyway, one set of signals ended up on Triskelion, over a hundred years ago, and the other signal arrived on Triskelion three years ago."

"If that is true," Picard said, after he took a sip of tea, and spoke with wonder in his voice, "then this James Kirk never encountered the V'GR anomaly or survived the wrath of Khan, or…" Picard's voice trailed off as his mind followed the path.

"…died on Veridian III," Janeway said, picking up on Picard's train of thought.

Picard set the cup of tea down and stood up, and walked over to the large oil painting that showed legendary officers from Starfleet's past that was hanging on the far wall of Admiral Janeway's office; a painting which included the prominent images of James T Kirk and Spock. It depicted them both as they looked over a hundred years ago, during the second year of their original five year mission together.

"Astonishing," Picard said, as he looked at the image of Kirk on the painting. "Excuse me Kathryn," Picard went on to say, "Did you say that he has been here, in our time, for the past three years?"

"Yes, and again I am ahead of you Jean-Luc," Janeway said as she too stood and came over and joined Picard viewing the panting that adorned her office wall. "You're wondering how we are only finding out about it now?"

"That is precisely what I was thinking," Picard said to her.

"Again, according to Ben's report," Janeway explained, "Jim Kirk was apparently contacted by The Department of Temporal Investigations. They set Kirk up with a new life on the planet Timus, where he later met a Bajoran woman, married, and settled down to a new life. He and his wife were visiting her relatives on Bajor when Kirk just happened to witness an attack on Ben Sisko, and the abduction of Ben's daughter."

"Rebecca," Picard added. "As I recall it is her birthday pretty soon." Picard looked to Janeway. "I assume you will treat James T Kirk with the utmost respect; he at least deserves that much."

"I will treat him with the respect, to the extent protocol will allow," Janeway came back with. "However, I have been generous in that I have given him a field rank of Commander, and that's largely ceremonial I must add, until he returns to Starfleet for debriefing. And even then, Jean-Luc, I can't guarantee what kind of career a man from his time can be afforded."

"The crew of the Bozeman fitted in just fine," Picard reminded her.

"Jean-Luc, the crew of the Bozeman was twenty years or so beyond the time frame this James T Kirk came from." Janeway explained to Kirk. "I do not need to remind you of all people the new regulations that came about after this Jim Kirk's five year mission. The Bozeman's crew matured under those new rules and regulations I might add, where-as Kirk never really did."

"Perhaps, but news like this is going to spread like wildfire," Picard said to Janeway. "To many people Jim Kirk is an icon, perhaps that adulation is based on his romantic image from the past, but none-the-less it is true."

"He's just a man Jean-Luc," Janeway said with skepticism in her eyes.

"No," Picard added, as he looked at her, "He's a legend Kathryn. You're worried if he can adapt to our time and our rules and regulations? I think it will be more fascinating to see the effect he has on this era." Picard suddenly smiled. "Speaking of the word fascinating," Picard added with a whimsical tone in his voice, "eventually Ambassador Spock will learn of Kirk's return as well. I have a feeling we will be receiving a coded message from Romulas soon enough."

"Jean-Luc," Janeway said, cutting through the excitement in Picard's voice. "Jim Kirk has technically been AWOL for the past three years, or over a hundred years; depending how you look at it. Now that his cover has been exposed, I expect him to act like any trained Starfleet officer and return to Earth for a debriefing. If he doesn't," Janeway said with a serious tone in her voice, "I will have no choice than to dispatch a Starfleet security team to retrieve him."

"Let me do it," Picard suddenly said to Janeway. "The Enterprise was due for an extended liberty after our transport mission to Janus VI."

"You want to go get Kirk and bring him here? Remember, Jean-Luc, this James Kirk has never met you."

"I realize that," Picard came back with. "However, I think I can relate to him, being the Captain of the modern age Enterprise."

Janeway thought about it for a few moments.

"Alright," she finally replied. "I'll have the USS Arrowhead finish your mission to Janus VI and grant the Enterprise crew their month worth of liberty."

"Thank you," Picard said, as he headed for the exit.

"Jean-Luc," Janeway said, as Picard reached the door, and turned to face her. "Make sure Jim Kirk understands that coming back to Earth isn't an option; it is an order."

Picard nodded his head and left her office.

 **Continued…**


	9. Born Defiant

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Born Defiant**

The mood inside of Kira's office had turned serious. The announcement of a communication signal coming directly from the Koralis system had ratcheted up the tension. To be on the safe side, James Kirk had stepped out the office, not wanting to be seen by whoever had sent the signal.

Kira, knowing how restless Kirk was, had suggested that Nog let Kirk accompany him down to the lower docking platform where the Defiant was due to dock at any moment. Nog, ever so excited to be around the legendary James Kirk, was more than happy to oblige.

"Jim," Sisko said, as he came out of the office for a moment as well. "I think you'll find the Defiant a most interesting ship." Then Sisko directed his gaze at Nog. "I'm sure Commander Riker will have no problem giving our esteemed guest a VIP tour."

"Ben," Kira said, "Tom has a poster of Jim Kirk in his quarters."

"That's right," Ben said to Kira. "He removed my poster of Duke Ellington."

"Well, anyway," Sisko said with a slight tone of humor in his voice, "you will get a kick out of the Defiant."

"Ben, that isn't really necessary," Kirk said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A ship is a ship."

"Actually, you will be returning the favor," Sisko came back with. "Years ago I had the chance to visit your time. It was before your accident as I recall now, huh." Sisko added with a flare of realization. "Anyways, walking the decks of your Enterprise, the original NCC-1701, was like a dream come true. The Defiant is my pride and joy, in fact, I helped design it, so; I would really like to hear your opinion of it."

Kirk could tell that pride was coming through Sisko's voice, but he could also see the concern in Sisko over his daughter's situation. Kirk decided to play along for Sisko's benefit.

"Alright," Kirk agreed. "But once the communication is over between you and K'alaf, I want to be briefed."

"You can count on it," Sisko said with a quick nod of his head.

And with that, Kirk followed Nog to the Turbo-life.

As Kirk strolled through the Promenade with the Ferengi officer, taking in the sights and sounds along the way, he couldn't help, again, but marvel at the diverse forms of life that was on display. Kirk had seen his fair share of aliens, but not nearly as a varied collection that Deep Space Nine had. It was no doubt due to the proximity of the wormhole, which Myran had told him about.

"Commander Nog," Captain Kirk said, finally breaking the silence between the two, "I assume you have been to the other side of the wormhole?"

"Oh yes sir," Nog said with barely contained excitement in his voice, "in fact, Captain Sisko and his son Jake, along with my uncle Quark and I, had one of the earliest encounters with the Jem-Hedar. I can look back at it now and laugh, but back then, when it happened, and we were stranded in the Gamma-Quadrant, I didn't think we were going to make it. But Captain Sisko got us through it all."

"Jem-Hedar?" Kirk asked. He remembered the alien race from one of Myran's stories of the past, but whom and what they were eluded him.

"Oh, excuse me Captain Kirk." Nog said to Jim Kirk, "I keep forgetting that you come from another time. The Jem-Hedar were warriors of the Dominion, not unlike the Klingons on our side of the Galaxy."

Kirk wasn't really interested in the politics of the 24th century; he was more interested in the wonders of it.

"What is it like; traveling through the wormhole?" Kirk asked.

Nog realized what time it was, and angled their walk toward one of the large windows that had a perfect view of the wormhole.

"Have you seen it open up yet?" Quark asked Kirk.

"No; I haven't." Kirk replied.

"The Defiant will come through any moment," Nog said as they arrived at the window. "When I was much younger, Jake and I would come here and just watch the wormhole flare open. It is a sight that I never tire of seeing."

And then, almost as if on cue, the wormhole came to life in a massive wave of light particles and swirling streams of cloud like constructs.

"Oh my," Jim Kirk said with a widening grin. "What an incredible sight," Kirk said to Nog. "I could see the allure of watching that all day long as a child, even as an adult. And you say that the Defiant is coming out of that?"

"If you look toward the lower region you might see her," Nog explained, pointing as he did.

Then just as fast as it had opened, the wormhole closed in upon itself; and it was gone. And sure enough, just as Nog had said, an object could be seen getting larger as it got closer to the space station. Nog knew which platform the Defiant was heading for, and knew the Defiant would fly by the very window he and Kirk were standing by.

"Watch this," Nog said to Kirk. "The Defiant will cut right across this window, and then dive below to the docking ring. Commander Riker likes to show off the Defiant, and his piloting skills, and thankfully for us, he never tires of it."

Kirk marveled at the small compact ship as it came ever so close to the viewing platform and, just as Nog had said it would, dived down and out of sight. Kirk was indeed amazed at the interesting configuration of the smaller but obviously more agile starship.

"How fast can she go?" Kirk asked, as he followed Nog as the Ferengi officer made his way toward the docking platform.

"With the new engines," Nog replied, "I think Commander Riker says he was able to push her to Warp 9 point five. Captain, did you ever…"

Kirk cut the young man off.

"Please, Commander Nog, my rank has been lowered to that of Commander, just as you are. You don't need to keep calling me captain."

"I'm sorry sir," Nog said, sheepishly. "I will try but I can't promise you I will remember."

Kirk shook his head, not understanding the hero adulation.

The two made their way through the crowded lower deck. As they did, Doctor Bashir and Ezri Dax watched them from the nearby Klingon restaurant.

"Have you had a chance to meet him yet?" Ezri asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Bashir asked with a smile, "I already have."

"Oh yes," Ezri said, "you and Miles were part of that scuffle on K-7. You were lectured to by Captain Kirk," Ezri said with a broad smile. "I wonder if he'd remember. To you, that happened over a decade or so ago. For him it was just three years ago."

"Him; remember me?" Bashir repeated her words. "I highly doubt it. Besides, as you just said, I'm over ten years older now."

"Julian," Ezri said, turning to a more serious subject. "You do still think that our transferring to our new Earth assignments is the right thing to do?"

"You're starting to sound like Quark," Bashir said, with a dismissive tone in his voice. "It's time for us to move on Ezri. And, think of it this way, we'll get to see more of Miles and Keiko."

"Oh great," Ezri said in mock anger, "I can't wait to see what famous battle gets reconstructed in our new apartment."

"Oh, we'll keep is small," Bashir said. "I was thinking of making it D-Day."

"D-Day; what is D-Day?" Ezri asked, realizing her question would lead to just one in a hundred long explanations of what it was.

-  
Commander Nog and Commander Kirk arrived at the docking platform. The circular doors opened up and several Starfleet crew members made their way aboard, many of them with awkward looks on their faces as they slowly realized who was standing with Nog. And then, finally, Commander Riker emerged from the Defiant, accompanied by his rather large first officer, who hailed from Chalnoth. His name was Bakooth.

Commander Riker, seeing Kirk, slowly extended his hand in friendship.

"James…T…Kirk?" Riker said, as if in a trance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Kirk said with a warm smile, "I've heard a lot about this ship of yours, and you. In case you're wondering, I too am the result of a Transporter accident not unlike yours."

"You're here due to duplication?" Riker asked.

"Yes," Nog replied for Kirk. "But the second signal didn't materialize until our time."

"Amazing," Riker said. "Well, Captain Kirk, I have to say that…"

"Actually," Kirk said, with a slight annoyed look on his face, "its Commander Kirk."

Riker immediately concluded the reason behind the demotion in rank.

"I guess Admiral Janeway realizes you're here as well," Riker concluded. "I would have expected as much, but then again, that's why she's calling the shots and not me."

"Actually, Captain Sisko is going to…" Nog began to say.

"Captain Sisko?" Riker asked, not yet knowing the events that had brought Sisko back into active duty.

A brief recap was given to Riker by both Kirk and Nog, as the three commanders and Bakooth made their way onto the Defiant.

"Is Rebecca alright?" Riker asked, after being filled in.

"I would think so," Kirk told Riker. "They would have killed her by now. From what I can tell, it all has something to do with the son of a Klingon out for the revenge over the execution of his father."

"Captain Kirk," Riker said, ignoring the demotion, "I want you to meet my first officer. He's probably about as opposite to your former First Officer as someone could be, but he's a trusted friend, and great for clearing the way on crowded streets. His name is Bakooth."

Kirk looked up at the eight foot tall alien and smiled.

"Good to meet you," Kirk said.

"Kirk…!" Bakooth, who was from the planet Chalnoth, said in a low voice, and with a slight growl. "I…know legend!"

"Legend?" Kirk asked.

"Captain," Riker explained, "I've told him about many of your exploits. I know this may sound strange, but I first started reading about your adventures way back when I was in elementary school."

"I read them in middle school," Nog added. "And as I recall, Jake had one of those old scratch-and-sniff holoprograms. Did you really do battle with the Planet Killer?"

"I still don't understand it," Kirk said to them both. "I'm nothing more than a man. And yet the people of this time seem to hold me up on some kind of," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, "Pedestal."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Riker told Kirk. "For my part; I'll try not to let it happen again." Riker went on to say, "Bakooth, why don't you go ahead and go to Quarks and I'll meet you there in about an hour or so. And tell Quark that I expect the holosuite I reserved to be ready when I get there."

Without a response, Bakooth turned and walked in the opposite direction, towards the boarding ramps that led to DS9's promenade.

Later, as they made their way on to the Defiant, Nog noticed how much Riker and Kirk shared the same passions when it came to ships and how they were constructed, and what different classes of ships could do, in terms of battle and maneuverability. Nog was also appreciative of the fact that they would even let him in on the various conversations about power consumptions. They were both genuinely impressed with Nog's contributions to the conversation, and that made Nog feel appreciative.

They were soon in the special section that housed the cloaking device.

"Tom, this is incredible technology." Kirk said, as he eyed the complex looking device which was situated inside a web of control panels. "Scotty would love to get a look at this. But didn't I hear you say that the Federation is banned from using cloaking devices?"

"Yes Captain, I mean commander," Nog said. "We are banned by treaty not to use cloaking devices on Starships, the Defiant is the lone exclusion. You would think, after the Dominion War, the Romulans would have relaxed the restriction but they didn't."

"And I might add," Riker said, "this is the latest version; thanks to a favor owed to Captain Sisko. We had it installed at a Romulan Starbase in the Gamma-Quadrant."

"Are the Romulans allies of the Federation?" Kirk asked.

"Unfortunately not," Riker replied. "But after the Dominion War was over, both militaries began to have joint exercises so as to lower the risk of incidents. The strange thing, over there," Riker said, referring to the Gamma-Quadrant, "there is far more cooperation. If I was a betting man, and I am, I'd give good odds that we become allies with the Romulans in the next twenty-years."

"I, of course, find that very hard to believe." Kirk said. "But, then again, the Klingons are our allies now, so I guess anything is possible."

"As Ambassador Spock has always said," Riker reminded Kirk, "there are always possibilities."

"Spock," Kirk said softly, "if I understand what I was told by Ben," Kirk came back with, "Spock is on Romulas now?"

"At last reports," Riker said. "Though, if I recall, last year he showed up on Vulcan for his son's wedding."

"Spock has a child?" Kirk asked, totally dumbfounded at the thought.

"No one told you?" Riker asked with a wide grin. "If I recall, you knew the boy's mom as well."

Finally the tour ended up on the Bridge of the Defiant. Kirk, Riker and Nog made their way toward the center seat.

"Go ahead Jim" Riker said to Kirk, as he motioned toward the command chair. "Try her out."

Kirk smiled, but declined.

"Thank you, Tom" Kirk said, "but it just wouldn't seem right, at least not right now."

"You know," Riker said to Kirk, "they have an old Constitution-class starship back on Earth. A friend of mine runs the exhibit. If you ever get back there," then Riker stopped himself. "I don't think you'll need anyone to pull strings for you Jim. If you ever do get back to Earth," Riker thought with a smile, "you're going to get parades every day in your honor."

"I hope not," Kirk said with a laugh.

At that moment they were joined by Captain Ben Sisko, Captain Kira Nerys, Chancellor Martok and Captain Worf.

"How did it go?" Kirk asked them all.

The looks on their faced betrayed their moods; the conservation with K'alaf, Rebecca's captor, had not gone well.

-continued…

Next time; Rescue 911!


	10. Rescue 911

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Rescue 911**

The small barren planet in the Koralis system was covered in large foliage, and aside from typical animal and plant life, was devoid of any intelligent civilizations. On the southern continent was a compound, nearly five acres in all, and it was protected by an energized force field.

Inside the compound, Rebecca Sisko had been putting up a good front, but as she sat in her cage, for lack of a better word, she knew there was a chance she might not live to see her next birthday, which was just weeks away. She sat in the corner of her cell, and nibbled on the bread and water her captors had given her. She looked over at the entrance to the cell and saw K'alaf glaring down at her.

"So why did you have to kidnap me?" Rebecca asked. "I thought Klingons were great honor bound warriors. Somehow the thought of four rough and tough Klingons attacking a lowly female at a clothing store doesn't seem, well, honorable."

"Actually, female," K'alaf said, "you would not be alive here today had my father followed through on his honor bound duty."

"I don't even know your father," Rebecca said, in a defiant tone.

"My father was a great warrior," K'alaf began to explain. "He was executed years ago by Martok because of your father!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father," Rebecca said. "But I wasn't even born yet."

"Your pity is not wanted, human," K'alaf said, in a stern manner. "By killing Chancellor Martok and Benjamin Sisko, I hope to restore my father's honor and allow him to reach the shores of Sto-vo-kor. If I am fortunate, and I will be, I will die in the coming attack as well, and join my father in the great Black Fleet."

"My father," Rebecca said, staring up at K'alaf, "is a great man too. He is the inspiration for millions and millions of Bajorans. He has told me incredible stories, many of which involve your people; Klingons. I don't see how killing my father would restore your so called honor."

"Your father is well respected by my people," K'alaf admitted. "This is personal."

"So your plan is to trade me for them?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and it is a price they will pay." K'alaf said with a broad smile. "I have paid what was left of my family's fortune on technology that will ensure my victory. This building we are in was used during the Dominion War. It is surrounded by a force field, which cannot be penetrated easily. Most of the fortune was spent on anti-cloaking technology, which will alert me to any cloaked vessels. Add to that a very impressive array of sensors, means there is no chance they can rescue you."

"How will you escape?" Rebecca asked.

"I will not escape," K'alaf explained. "I just told you, I plan to die in the attack after I release you. The seven warriors I paid to assist me, four of which remain, have their escapes planned out."

"So this is it?" Rebecca asked. "You trade me for Chancellor Martok and my father, you kill them, you die, and that's it?"

"Yes, it is a simple plan," K'alaf said, "however, it will be successful."

Koma'Q, the lone attacker who had made it back from initial attack on Rebecca and her family on Bajor, entered the room and came over to where K'alaf stood.

"The Chancellor's ship has left Deep Space Nine and is heading this way. It should arrive in this system very soon." Koma'Q reported. "I have placed our warriors at strategic points around the compound to spot any opposition on the ground."

"There will be none," K'alaf told him. "I have warned them that if any attempt is made to land on this planet, I will kill her instantly."

"What about Kirk?" Koma'Q asked. "Our planning never accounted for him."

K'alaf thought for a moment.

"Kirk will not come," K'alaf said with confidence. "His Starfleet now operates by rules and regulations that circumvent unauthorized actions. More importantly, Sisko would not risk the life of his daughter on foolish antique methods of rescue."

"Yes my Lord," Koma'Q said, and then turned and walked away.

"What if you're wrong," Rebecca said. "What I have heard about Captain Kirk I have heard from stories told to me by my father. Some of them seem farfetched, but wow, wouldn't it be amazing if he is coming here too?"

Rebecca smiled inside as she saw the calm and cool veneer of K'alaf give way to worry. It was quite comical, and quite expected, which is why she did it.

"If I could kill Kirk," K'alaf finally said, with a fiendish smile, "my family's name would become that of legend."

"Unless Kirk kicks your ass," Rebecca said with her own smile.

Both of them shared a laugh for the opposite reasons, and then the cold glare returned to K'alaf's face.

"Kirk will never set a foot in this planet, on that, you have my word as a Klingon warrior!" K'alaf said with a sneer on his face.

Outside the compound, hidden safely behind thick foliage and trees, James T Kirk was on the ground, and stared through special binoculars at the compound. Thomas Riker was right next to him, staring through binoculars as well.

"Well," Riker said, "I owe a big favor to my Romulan contact. That new cloaking device is the only reason why the Defiant is directly above us, and we're here on the planet."

"A Romulan contact," Kirk said with humor in his voice, "I never thought I live to see the day."

"Things change," Riker said, he being no stranger to the curveballs life threw now and then. "I hope I get to see you do that flying leg kick thing of yours when we attack the compound."

"Oh shut up," Kirk said with a mock attitude.

"All we have to do now is just wait here for Captain Sisko's signal." Riker said. "Then it will be show time." Riker could sense the enthusiasm in Kirk's demeanor. "You're enjoying this; aren't you?"

"A child's life is at stake," Kirk said, never once taking his eyes off the compound.

Riker went back to looking through is binoculars as well, shaking his head and still not believing he was preparing to attack a Klingon guarded compound with Captain Kirk on point. The universe was indeed full of surprises.

-  
 **ROMULAS**

In another part of the galaxy, on the planet Romulas, several dozen Romulans were eating at a large outside café. There had been many liberal reforms since the end of the Dominion War, and a recently signed trading agreement with the Federation had brought many outside goods to the Romulan society.

In the recent past, such places such as outside cafes were frowned upon by the government, but old rigid ideas were more and more giving way to new ideas.

One of the Romulans enjoying an early meal wasn't really a Romulan at all. He was half human, half Vulcan, and his name was Spock. He had seen much change on Romulas since his first attempts at unifying the Vulcan and Romulan societies. He once believed such an outcome was centuries away, but now believed his efforts had brought such a possibility to just decades from happening.

Spock gazed at the distant mountain range, as he thought about his daily schedule, which included a secret meeting with a Romulan senator, when suddenly one of Spock's Romulan aids handed him a data pad. Spock set his tea down and read the information displayed on the small hand held device. As he read the information, his eyes squinted just a bit as he read more and more. Finished, he set the device down and stared blankly out at the mountain range. And then, if ever so slightly, he allowed himself to grin. The information had been quite unexpected, but having known Jim Kirk, it was quite not out of the ordinary. And as he had so many times before, in the company of Kirk, and their mutual friend Leonard McCoy, Spock said the one word he thought more appropriate for the situation.

"Fascinating," Spock said to himself.

The rest of the information on the pad counteracted the pleasant news of Jim Kirk's continued existence. And Spock knew, immediately, he would have to put his plans for Romulan/Vulcan unification on hold. For if the younger version of Jim Kirk was to live a long and healthy life, Spock would have to make sure of it. Unknown to Kirk, there were forces out there that wanted him to stay dead; and Spock would not let that happen; again

Continued…

By the way, I am making some cool cover art for each "issue". If you would like to see them, check out my profile for information.


	11. Rescue 911 (part two)

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Rescue 911 (part two)**

The massive Negh'var-class Klingon ship entered the Koralis system, and moments later, it was in orbit of the fourth planet in the system. Sensor scans of the planet were just as suspected. It was a smaller sized planet, relative in size to Earth's moon, and was covered with thick foliage. There were no sentient life forms, but there were many forms of animal and plant life.

In the southern region of the planet there was a military compound that had been built, originally, by the Cardassians. During the Dominion War, the Jem'Hadar had used the compound for a brief period of time as well.

"Are we sure that K'alaf is down there?" Ben Sisko asked, as he stood toward the back of the bridge.

Martok looked over at the Klingon science officer, who gave a look of acknowledgement.

"The coward is down there," Martok finally replied.

"Chancellor," the female Klingon communications' officer said, "we are being hailed."

Martok gave her a curt nod of his head. The image of the planet was replaced by that of K'alaf.

"We are here; coward," Martok barked.

"You are willing to give your life for a human female," K'alaf said with anger in his voice, "you are the coward."

"Your family's name will be stricken from the records," Martok came back with. "It will be as if it never existed!"

"It does not exist now," K'alaf said. "Enough of this," K'alaf added. "You will bring yourselves down to the coordinates I have just sent. I will scan your transporter signals for any sort of weapon, so don't waste our time bringing them."

"Taking another warrior's weapon is not honorable," Worf said, who was standing next to Sisko.

K'alaf, hearing Worf's comment, glared at the Starfleet officer.

"Do not lecture me on honor, traitor!" K'alaf said. "To be even wearing that uniform shows you have no respect for our people and our customs."

"Worf," Martok interjected, "has shown more honor than you will ever know."

"Then it is most fortunate he will take command of your vessel after I take your life." K'alaf said with a slight chuckle.

"Where is my daughter?" Sisko finally demanded. "How do we know she is still alive?"

The image on the screen switched to a view of Rebecca Sisko. The young lady was sitting in the corner of her cell, as a Klingon guard stood over her, holding a Bat'leth.

"He will slice her head off right before your very eyes if any rescue attempt is made," K'alaf said, "So, do not attempt one."

The signal was cut off.

* * *

Moments later, inside the Transporter room of the Klingon ship, Chancellor Martok and Captain Sisko were standing on the transporter pad. Martok nodded at the Transporter technician, who then entered a code on a small device. The code was; 911. Instantly the code was transmitted on a highly secured frequency, and then, after giving Martok a salute, the technician activated the Transporter machine.

* * *

At that very instant, after receiving the 911 signal, Kirk and Riker, who had already timed the roving guards, stood up from where they were waiting behind a cluster of trees, and slipped past the force field as it was temporarily lowered during the Transport cycle. In mere seconds, the force field was reactivated.

Riker and Kirk split up, each tasked with bringing down two guards. Riker watched, from a distance, as Kirk prepared to take down the first guard.

The Klingon guard, with his Bat'leth held to his side, came around the corner, and was taken by surprise as Kirk propelled himself into a flying double leg kick, knocking the larger Klingon down. Kirk did his legendary roll, which ended with his leveling out his rump, as he rolled to his feet, and then using his old style hand phaser, Kirk fired the weapon which was set on high stun, and knocked the Klingon out.

"Awesome," Riker said with an awe inspired smile, after watching Kirk execute his legendary move.

Both men went into action.

* * *

Inside the compound it was a different story. Captain Ben Sisko and Chancellor Martok, weaponless, were greeted by KomaQ as they materialized. KomaQ aimed a disrupter at them.

"Through that door," KomaQ ordered.

"You dare order me?" Martok barked. "Give me a weapon now, you Pa'taq and then try ordering me again."

As they made their way through the large compound rooms, which had once served as what appeared to be a holding facility, Martok and Sisko knew that all they had to do was bade for time. And since K'alaf was confident the force fields that protected the compound would hold; that conceit would play to Sisko and Martok's advantage.

"Chancellor, I do not covet honor," KomaQ said with a grin, "I covet my payment, which is half now half later."

"You're no better than the Ferengi," Sisko said with disgust upon hearing KomaQ.

"With one notable exception; I love to kill, they don't," KomaQ replied with a laugh.

They eventually entered another large room. At the far end stood K'alaf, and next to him, kneeling on her knees with her arms tied behind her back was Rebecca.

"Daddy!" Rebecca said with a broad smile, which was met with a loud slap across her face via the large right hand of K'alaf.

Rebecca smashed to the ground, and screamed in pain.

Sisko attempted to run to his daughter's aid, but K'alaf put the tip of his own Bat'leth at Rebecca's neck.

"Take another step, and she dies!" K'alaf yelled at Sisko.

Sisko halted his advanced.

"We're here," Sisko said, "now let her go!"

"Did you really think I would let her go," K'alaf countered. "Besides, I quite like her tone of voice. She would make a great prize on my way to Sto-vo-kor!"

"The only place you're going," Martok spat out, who was still held in check by KomaQ, "are the agony halls of Gre'Thor!"

Suddenly the ground began to quake as the Negh'Var opened fire with its torpedoes.

"K'alaf," Martok barked loudly, "let the human female go, just as you had bargained, and the attack will cease."

"Ahh," K'alaf said in a loud boisterous tone, "you must have ordered them to open fire after a certain amount of time without communication. Unfortunately for you, it will take far too long to penetrate the shields."

Martok and Sisko both knew that the Negh'Var wasn't firing its weapons to disable the fields. That would have resulted in the destruction of the compound, killing everyone in the process. The Negh'Var was just doing it for show.

"Let…her…go!" Sisko repeated.

"No," K'alaf, "now; she will die."

K'alaf glared down at Rebecca, raised his Bat'leth, and the girl began to scream.

"NOW!" Ben Sisko yelled.

Suddenly, as the room still quaked from the Negh'Var attack from space, the glass window high above the room smashed open and two figures repelled down into the compound; Kirk and Riker. In the mass of confusion, and falling glass, Martok sprung on KomaQ, twisting the henchman's neck, killing him instantly, and grabbing his disrupter in the process.

Sisko ran towards his daughter as K'alaf, surprised by the confusion, retreated into the bowels of the compound; before he could kill Rebecca. Kirk and Riker, who had landed on the ground, took off after the dastardly Klingon.

Kirk was in the lead, and Riker was right behind him.

"Let me take point!" Riker demanded from behind.

"Why?" Kirk asked, gasping for air in the process, as he ran at full speed.

"He might turn and fight," Riker said, "and if you get killed, my name will become infamous for letting the legendary Captain Kirk die."

"Shut up, nice try," Kirk said with a laugh. "This Klingon bastard is mine!"

Kirk could see K'alaf running into a room up ahead. The logical thing to have done, and Spock would have told Kirk had he been there, would been to have stopped the pursuit and made a plan of action before entering the room. But, then again, Spock wasn't there and Kirk didn't want to delay the fight any longer, so he burst into the room, hoping for the best.

James T Kirk froze in his tracks at what he saw, as did Riker when entered the room as well. K'alaf was on the ground, with the barrel of a large phaser-rifle aimed at his head; it was held by Bakooth; Riker's first officer.

"I...beam...in…" Bakooth said with a wide, fang filled grin.

Riker and Kirk surmised the large Chalnoth must have taken the Defiant into a position inside of the force fields perimeter when they had been momentarily lowered during the beam in of Sisko and Picard.

Riker and Kirk began to laugh, realizing the prize of the hunt had gone to Bakooth.

Moments later, K'alaf was brought back to the main area. Sisko was hugging his daughter, and Martok watched the two Siskos with a content look. Then he looked directly at K'alaf.

"You will be executed," Martok said with a sneer. "You were captured during a Klingon military action! This is no longer a Bajor matter! You will be punished under Klingon law." His words exploded like thunder.

Sisko, Rebecca, Kirk, Riker and Bakooth, who held K'alaf in this grasp, all watched in silence.

"I, being the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, judge you to die now!" Martok went on to say, reaching down and picking up the Bat'leth which K'alaf had been holding earlier. "Chalnoth warrior; bring him to me!"

Bakooth did as instructed.

K'alaf sneered back at Martok, and had a determined look. And then K'alaf took a deep breath, and then he screamed; "taHqeq!"

And then the next two point five seconds went by in blurs of motion!

At that instant, a Klingon D'K Tahg, a warrior's knife, streaked across the room, having been fired from a specially made device hidden on the far side of the room. On the blade, and unseen to the naked eye, was a clip of Martok's DNA, which K'alaf had paid dearly for. The device which had fired the D'K Tahg had scanned all available life forms in its short range, and found the perfect match; Martok.

The knife headed straight for the unprepared Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, but it would never reach its target. Kirk, who stood just a foot from Martok, sprang into motion, fully intent on taking the blow instead, diving head first to block the knife; but Kirk wasn't the only one who had sprung into action; so had Thomas Riker, who stood a foot closer to the speeding knife's path. And just as Kirk thought he had finally faced death, he saw Riker cut across his angle, and the knife dove into Riker's chest, delivering what would prove to be a fatal thrust.

Martok, in a fit of anger at what had just happened, took his Bat'leth and swung it forcibly at K'alaf's neck, decapitating him as Bakooth withdrew his own knife and buried it into K'alaf's back.

In the sudden silence, Rebecca, sobbing, buried her head into Sisko's shoulder at the gruesome sight, and the terrible wound Riker had taken.

Kirk, on his knees, rolled Riker over, and saw the dark blood that poured out of the wound pooling on the ground.

"Hey," Kirk said, knowing Riker was dying, as he propped Riker's head up, "that was supposed to be my final heroic act!" Kirk smiled at Riker, both knowing death was near.

"Naaaah," Riker struggled to say, as blood trickled out of his mouth, and down the side of his face, "My final act was to save one of the greatest Starfleet officers the Federation has ever known; what better way is there to die?"

Chalnoth got down hurriedly on his knees and stared down at his dying friend.

"Mr. Grumpy," Riker said with a smile as he looked up at Bakooth, "I want you to go find that Cardassian stripper you've had your eye on and marry her…" his voice began to fade.

"I…never…forget." Bakooth said, with obvious sadness in his eyes.

And then Commander Thomas Riker died. Kirk felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He had only known Riker for a short amount of time, but in that time, Kirk felt as if he had made a friend; and now that friend was dead.

* * *

Several hours later, they had all returned from the Koralis system. Rebecca had been rescued, but it had cost the life of Thomas Riker. Wanting to reunite his daughter with her mother, Ben Sisko was loaned a runabout and left moments after returning to DS9, and headed off to Bajor. Chancellor Martok had abruptly left as well. A memorial for Thomas Riker was planned for a week later, and it was sure that many friends had planned to attend.

Kira also informed Kirk that Captain Jean-Luc Picard would be arriving with-in the coming days so as to escort the legendary captain back to Starfleet for debriefing. Kirk contacted his wife, Myran, and told her that he was fine, and to wait for him on Bajor and he would return once his debriefing on Earth was completed. She gave him her love and told him she would be waiting for his return, and then they would go back to Timus and rejoin their quaint lives. Jim Kirk smiled at the thought, but had a feeling that his life would never be quaint again.

* * *

The next day, after a full night of sleep, and several hours of contemplating alone in his quest quarters on DS9, James T Kirk, in a somber mood, and alone, entered Quark's and sat at one of the upper tables. The crowd was in its usual jovial mood, cheering loudly at the large Dabo wheel, but Kirk was not jovial. The death of Riker had more of an effect on Kirk than he had expected. It had been three years since he had witnessed the deaths of Uhura and Chekov, and now here it was again; death. It was imposing its will on those close to him, and he didn't like it.

It was at that moment when the Ferengi owner of the bar, Quark, sat down across from Kirk.

"I don't care who you are," Quark said, with a look of irritation on his face, "legend or not, you just can't sit up here drinking free water all day long. I only serve paying customers."

Kirk forced a grin on his own face.

"I was just trying to pass the time." Kirk said.

"Well, you can pass the time somewhere else," Quark said in an irked tone. Then he leaned in, and when he was sure no one was looking, he whispered, "I have an important message coming in for you from a mutual friend of ours. Meet me at holosuite-4 in ten minutes."

"You and I have a mutual friend?" Kirk asked, with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, we do," Quark replied. "His name is," Quark paused as he leaned in even closer to Kirk, "Spock."

-continued…


	12. You're Alive Now RUN!

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **You're Alive…now run!**

James T Kirk stood outside of Holosuite-4 when, finally, Quark arrived on the scene. The Ferengi bar scurried over to Kirk and then handed him a small triangle shaped object.

"What is this?" Kirk asked.

"It will activate the signal, some sort of inter-dimensional scrambler." Quark said. "Now, listen carefully. There is a special filter on this device, as well as the one Spock has on Romulas."

"Romulas," Kirk cut in, "he's on Romulas?"

"Yes, and that is why I know your Vulcan friend." Quark said. "He's been smuggling things on and off of Romulas for almost two decades, and he's paid me very handsomely to arrange many of those transactions. In fact, he has over paid several times so as to build up credit with me; which remind him, he is taking advantage of now." Quark added. "This filter," Quark said pointing at the device in Kirk's right hand "will shut down the signal if it detects any attempt at surveillance, so there is no telling how long you have to converse."

"What do you mean converse?" Kirk asked. "He's on Romulas, I'm here."

Quark rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to nursemaid you," Quark came back with. "Just go in there, and press the button on that device. Spock has bought fifteen minutes of holosuite time, so don't waste it. Now," Quark said, as he pressed a button on the holosuite's door, and opened it. "Get in there, and oh," Quark added, "I have a feeling you'll want to see me when it's over. I'll be at my bar. It seems I have two new Dabo girl applicants, and I need to be there so that I can measure their," Quark paused, "body assets to make sure they are qualified." Quark turned, and scurried back down the corridor, which led to the bar.

Jim Kirk, with a little apprehension, entered the holosuite. The door swished shut behind him, and he found himself in the cold confines of an un-activated holosuite. Kirk had never been inside of one, though even in his time he had seen early schematics for such devices on Starships, mainly for training purposes. He looked down at the device in his hand, and then pressed the main button.

And then almost instantly, and to Kirk's bewilderment, the cold metallic surroundings of the holosuite were replaced by a beautiful awe inspiring view of large mountain range in the distance. Waterfalls could be seen cascading down the largest mountain. A massive lake was in the foreground, and reflected the large mountains; it was a most beautiful sight to behold. He turned to his left and saw what appeared to be a man, nearly twenty feet away, and he was wearing a dark brown cloak, and facing the other way, away from Kirk.

The person in the cloak turned around, and slowly pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing an aged face, but with stoic features. And though age had indeed weathered his face, Kirk recognized the person instantly; it was Spock. And, to Kirk's further surprise, a lone tear made its way down Spock's face. Spock, wiped the tear away, and then raised his hand in the familiar Vulcan salute.

"It pleases me to see you again, Captain Kirk." Spock said.

"Spock," Kirk said, with bewilderment in his voice, "are we really talking? Or is this a recorded message."

"We are conversing in real time, if that is what you mean," Spock said. "The device in your hand is converting the signal into a form that your visual and audio senses can then filter through. I have a similar device here, on Romulas. In both our perspectives, we are here on Romulas."

"This place," Kirk said, as he marveled at the spectacular view before him, "is Romulas?"

"It is indeed," Spock said as he came closer to where Kirk stood. "Jim, Romulas is a beautiful world, with a wondrous and proud civilization. I have spent the better part of my life trying to unify the Vulcan and Romulan heritages. Each has much to offer the other."

"Wow Spock," Kirk said, "I wouldn't believe it possible. What about Sarek? I read of his passing on an old news-data chip I came across on Timus. Was he in favor of this endeavor of yours?"

"In his advanced age," Spock explained to Kirk, "Sarek became rigid with many of his views. Jim," Spock said, "according to what little information I am in possession of, you have been in this era for nearly three years. Why have you kept your existence shrouded in mystery?"

"It wasn't my choice, at first," Kirk explained. "I was contacted by representatives of the Federation and was asked to live a normal, uneventful life, for a myriad of reasons. At first I didn't want to just fade away, but then I met the woman who would become my wife, and my perspective changed. Spock, I had been instantly transported a hundred years into a future, a future I had little connection to. So," Kirk went on to say, "I decided to do what they asked; live a normal life."

"This may sound like a selfindulging statement," Spock said, after a moment, "however; I wish you would have at least contacted me. Why didn't you?"

Kirk, who was now walking along side Spock, took in the beautiful surroundings, and thought about his answer.

"I don't know," Kirk replied. "When I read about what the other Kirk went on to accomplish, after he returned from Triskelion, I Just felt like a man on the outside looking in. This era, this time, was one he had helped to shape and I didn't want to alter that legacy in anyway. As for not contacting you; it may sound," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, "illogical; but I felt that you and the other Kirk had shared so much, it would have wrong to inject myself into that as well."

"The other Kirk, as you refer to him," Spock said to Kirk, "was absent for nearly eighty years himself. So, in actuality, you both ended up circumventing most of those years, and have managed to bypass the results of the aging process. I no doubt look very old from when you last saw me on Stardate 3211.8."

Kirk looked at his much older friend.

"Older, yes," Kirk said, with a smile, "but from what I have recently heard, still very much alive; you have a son? Who is his mother?"

"A most logical choice," Spock replied, "T'pring."

Kirk gasped once he heard the name spoken.

"You have to be kidding me," Kirk said, with doubt in his voice. "Just knowing her, for the short hour or so that I did, almost cost me my life, and yours. If Bones hadn't had slipped me that neural paralyzer, things might have ended up much differently."

Just ahead, as they walked along a dirt path, Kirk saw an interesting looking animal scurry across. It looked like a cross between a chip monk and a small cat. Kirk had to remind himself that he was actually still on DS9, inside a holosuite.

"Yes, one of the good doctor's many ingenious improvisational moments." Spock said, as he thought back on the events on Vulcan, which from his point of view, had happened a century ago.

"So, your son, what is his name?" Kirk went on to ask excitedly, "what is he like? With Sarek's blood and T'pring's blood floating around in him, and yours too, he must be a very," Kirk paused for affect, "interesting Vulcan."

"His name is S'vath, and" Spock added, "he is far too independent minded for my taste. It seems as if following the rules and regulations of a society has no meaning to him at times."

Kirk chuckled.

"As I recall," Kirk said, "your own streak of independence is what kept you and Sarek distant from each other."

For a brief moment, the entire surrounding flickered.

"The filter," Kirk offered.

"Yes," Spock said, "it would appear as if someone has become interested in the signal. I had hoped we would have had more time to share," Spock said. "Jim, listen to me," Spock said in a more serious tone, "When Captain Picard brought the other Kirk out of the Nexus, there were rumors you had survived. I became aware of communiqués inquiring about details of your whereabouts. Though the rumor of the other Kirk's survival was false, I still investigated further, and concluded that had the other Kirk survived, there were forces converging on the Veridian system to change that; they were coming to kill him."

"And you think the same will happen to me," Kirk concluded.

"It is happening again already," Spock said. "I have detected the same sort of communiqués, and I believe your life is in peril."

"Spock," Kirk said, "This Captain Picard I keep hearing about will be arriving on Deep Space Nine very soon. I'm to be taken back to Starfleet to be debriefed by Admiral Janeway herself."

"Jim, trust me when I say, Captain Picard is a very honorable Starfleet Officer, as is Admiral Janeway," Spock told Kirk. "I do not believe they, by themselves, are a threat. However, I do believe there is an element of Starfleet that does not want to see James T Kirk live again. I believe it is up to you, and I, and others I will contact, to expose this threat from with-in Starfleet."

The surroundings flickered again, and for more than two seconds.

"We're running out of time," Kirk said. "Spock, I wasn't born yesterday. I know the way orders work; I'm not going to be able to refuse Picard's insistence that I return with him to Earth, and there isn't much I can do about it."

"Actually there is," Spock said. "As you recall, I once stole the Enterprise, risked both of our careers in the effort, so that I could pay a debt of honor to Captain Pike."

"I do remember," Kirk said, with trepidation in his voice. "It not only almost cost us our careers, but your life."

Then Spock stopped walking, and turned to face Kirk head on.

"Jim," Spock said, "I will use every, as you would say, trick in the book to ensure that no harm comes to you. When you leave the holosuite, find Quark. He is going to give you a special program that was encrypted with this communication signal. By now he has transferred it to a data file; take it. For now, until I can find passage to the Federation, this is all I can do for you."

"What exactly am I going to do with this data file?" Kirk asked, with no clue as to what Spock wanted him to do.

Spock arched his eyebrow, in true Spock fashion.

"You're going to steal," Spock said with a matter of fact tone, "the Defiant."

Continued….


	13. The Good Times

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Good Times**

A small quaint valley in the Kendra Province was alive with laughter. The Sisko home, which was situated on a large block of beautiful land, was always a place where the delicious aromas of a wide variety of foods could be sensed on the wind.

And, on warm nights, with the windows open, the smooth sounds of jazz music could be heard as well. The Bajoran people had actually respected their Emissary so much; there was no encroachment near his land, and the home he had built with little outside help. His son, Nog, and, when had the free time, Julian Bashir, for the heavy lifting, had all worked together to build the humble abode. And, when it was done, it was the dream house that Ben Sisko had always wanted to build

After her ordeal with the Klingons, Rebecca Sisko had spent two full days at the medical center in the capital city of Ashalla, and on the third day, she had been released in the late afternoon. The doctors had wanted to do a routine check-up on her, and had applied a skin rejuvenation pad to mend the savage bruise on her face (from K'alaf's slap.)

After leaving the main city, the Sisko's returned to their home in the Kendra Province and Ben Sisko, in honor of Rebecca's safe return, had cooked Rebecca's favorite dinner; thick crust pizza, with a side of macaroni and cheese, with apple pie as a dessert.

Though, as Sisko would point out many times during the dinner, the macaroni and cheese he created was more than just mere noodles and melted cheese; it was a master creation by a master chef.

Kasidy listened once again as Ben and Rebecca recounted the entire escapade. The excitement in their voices was contagious. It was a strange, Kasidy thought to herself. Just days ago Rebecca's life was in danger, having been kidnapped by the Klingons. And now it was all one exciting adventure. And even though the story ended up with Rebecca home and safe, it wasn't without loss.

"Ben," Kasidy finally said, "we have to make Tom's memorial service."

"Yes, I know," Ben said, as he sipped from his mug of coffee. "And we will. From what I hear it has been moved up to tomorrow to account for Captain Picard's impending visit. Unfortunately the Titan will not be able to make it, due to her mission in the Gamma-Quadrant, so William Riker will not be able to attend."

"What about Jim Kirk, is he going to be there?" Rebecca asked, with a slight tone of excitement her voice.

"She has a crush on him, you know," Kasidy added as she took a bite from a piece of pizza.

"No I don't," Rebecca said, "but he did save my life." There was the slight 'doe eye' look in her eyes as Rebecca spoke.

"Rebecca," Kasidy came back with, "I've seen that look in your eyes every time you had a crush on some boy."

"And Hey," Ben said, with a slight annoyed tone in his voice, "Your dear old dad had something to do with your rescue too."

"Oh I know, daddy," Rebecca said, "but when he and Riker came through that smashed ceiling, it was so awesome."

"Yeah it was," Sisko said, with a teeth bearing smile on his face, "It was pretty incredible."

"It was just like one of those tales of Captain Kirk stories you use to tell me when I was a kid," Rebecca said.

"Maybe," Kasidy said, with a serious tone in her voice, wanting to keep the conversation grounded in reality, "but in this story someone other than a security guard wearing red died."

"I know," Rebecca said softly.

"From what I knew about Thomas Riker," Sisko said, "if he had to give his life, this was how he would have wanted it. Somehow," Sisko said, with a wistful sound in his voice, "where ever he is now, I am quite sure he is enjoying our memories of him."

"What about Jim Kirk," Kasidy said, "what will happen with him now?"

Ben thought about it for a moment.

"After he returns to Earth, and is debriefed," Sisko explained, "I'm sure Admiral Janeway will be give Jim the opportunity to remain in Starfleet, if he wants to. But I think his wife, Myran, will have something to say about that. And for all we know, Jim may prefer a quieter life now."

"Would Starfleet even let Jim have his own ship and crew?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, so much time has gone by. I kind of feel sorry for him because he's like a fish out of water. And it wouldn't be right if they made him start all over again."

"I don't know," Sisko said. "There have been a few instances when ships, whole crews even, that have come into this time from the past, and they chose to stay in Starfleet. But no one as much as a legend as Jim Kirk is. I rather suspect there will those who will be against someone like Jim Kirk being in the modern Starfleet Command."

"Well," Kasidy conclude, "I hope they find something useful for him to do. From what you've both told me, I don't think someone like James T Kirk can sit inside of an antique store selling old books."

The Sisko family continued with their home made dinner. Sisko wished there were more he could do for his new friend, James T Kirk, but he had his own family life to worry about. And, besides, Sisko concluded, Jim Kirk had an uncanny ability of adapting to any situation.

But, if Kirk should call for assistance, Ben Sisko would render it; it was the least he could do for the man who helped save his daughter's life.

* * *

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Deep Space Nine was alive with all sorts of travelers. With the Dominion War many years in the past, and the Gamma-Quadrant only minutes away, via the wormhole, DS9 had indeed become the center of commerce in the sector of the galaxy it was positioned.

In the area of Deep Space Nine's living quarters, which had several quarters designated for guests, Captain Kyra Nerys and Commander Nog waited outside of Jim Kirk's room.

"I can't wait to see how he looks," Kira said to Quark.

"Captain," Nog said to Kira, "how did you exactly convince Commander Kirk to change into a standard uniform?"

"I told him the truth," Kira said. "I told him that Admiral Janeway insisted that he do so, and the fact I was this station's commander meant it was my responsibility to see to it that he did. He understood, and told me he would, so here we are."

Suddenly the door swished open, and there he was; Commander James T Kirk, and he was wearing the standard uniform of the modern day, with three shiny pips on his collar. It was obvious that Kira was more than impressed.

"You look great," Kira said, as she was slightly blushing. "And thank you again for doing this, it means a lot to me."

"I should be thanking you, Kira," Kirk said with a warm smile, "You have been more than kind since I arrived."

The three Starfleet officers made their way down the hallway, and soon stepped on a nearby Turbo-lift and were gone. Just as the Turbo-lift slipped away, another figure could be seen coming from the opposite direction. It was the massive Chalnoth warrior, Bakooth. He made his way to Kirk's quarters, and entered a special code on the door's pad. The door to Kirk's quarters opened, and Bakooth entered.

It was rare when Captain Kira ordered full military honors for an arriving Starfleet officer. It had happened recently when Captain Sisko and Commander Kirk had arrived, and now it would be happening again. Captain Picard's specially modified runabout was due to arrive at any moment. The runabout had been refitted with new engines that allowed it to travel at nearly Warp 9. The military guard, consisting of seven of DS9's Starfleet crew, all in dress uniforms, had gathered and waited patiently for the signal to stand in formation. The Turbo-lift opened, and Captain Kira, Commander Kirk and Commander Nog emerged.

"Alright," Kira said to the honor guard, with an appreciative smile, "go ahead and get in formation; I just got the signal that his runabout is in final approach."

As the honor guard got into formation, the Turbo-lift doors opened and Lt. Commander Julian Bashir and his wife, Lt. Ezri Dax, emerged.

"Julian," Kira said, "you two don't have to be here."

"Perhaps," Dr. Bashir said to Kira, "but Ezri and I missed the arrivals of Captain Sisko and Captain Kirk, for which I apologize," he said that directly to Kirk, "so I thought it best we at least make this one."

"The runabout has docked," Nog announced.

Kira looked over to Commander Kirk. And although Kirk was putting on a good front, Kira could tell that he wasn't thrilled about his situation when it came to Starfleet, and she couldn't blame him.

From all the stories she had heard about Kirk, Kira was surprised at how aloof Starfleet seemed about having one of its living legends back from the dead.

The honor guard prepared for full military salute, and Kira, Kirk, Nog, Julian and Ezri, in that order from the door, all stood in formation as well. The circular doors of the boarding ring opened and not one, but two noted Starfleet officers emerged; Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commodore Edward Jellico.

* * *

 **Risa**

Risa was the world where vacationers of all kinds went to relax, and enjoy themselves. And, for those who wanted such a vacation, Risa also provided a wide variety of intimate pleasures as well. That was where Jaden Weer was when he received a coded message. Who was Jaden Weer? Well, first off, that wasn't his real name. And, second, he was one of the galaxy's most accomplished assassins. Jaden climbed out of the bed that he had shared the past week with another man and woman, and he quietly entered the other main room.

Alone, he retrieved a special case, which was slender and black. He opened it, and activated the sleek communication's device that was inside the case. The communication device was specially made, and untraceable. It was the method by which assassins like him were given their new assignments. He looked at the image of the man on his screen, the man which would be Jaden Weer's next target. Jaden recognized the man, after a moment of trying to remember.

"James T Kirk," Jaden said softly. "It will be a pleasure meeting you," then Jaden smiled, "and killing you too."

Continued


	14. To Dine on Ashes

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **To Dine on Ashes**

 **Deep Space Nine**

Captain Kira had made sure that all the arrangements were made for a special dinner for her honored guests. All the bells and whistles were on display. Full dress uniforms for the serving crew and guests. One of Bajor's more prominent belaklavion performers even provide the musical entertainment for the guests.

All this effort was put forth due to the fact it wasn't often that DS9 hosted guests as noteworthy as the three men, Commodore Jellico, Captain Picard and Commander Kirk, who all sat at the large banquet table; and Kira made sure to put on a great show. Several varieties of food were placed on the table. There were human favorites, such as Lobster and Prime Rib, which she had once read was one of Kirk's favorites, but there were also Bajoran food items as well.

The honored guests were joined by Kira herself, as well as Commander Nog, Lt. Commander Bashir and his wife Lt. Ezri Dax. There other guests as well, including Quark, who had put the dinner all together, as well as three guests who had arrived for Thomas Riker's service; Master Chief Miles O'Brien, his wife Keiko, and the recently returned Chancellor Martok, and Commander Worf, special attaché from Starfleet Command.

Kira lifted her glass to make a toast.

"I want to thank Commodore Jellico and Captain Picard for making the long journey to Deep Space Nine. I am quite sure Commander Thomas Riker would be appreciative of their being here."

The guests all joined their glasses in the center, and the song clang of glass on glass christened the dining experience.

"A very nice toast, indeed," Captain Picard said.

"Commander Kirk," Commodore Jellico said, "I am really pleased to see you in a standard uniform. The uniforms from a hundred years ago, while very respected, do seem somewhat over-the-top compared to today's more subtle variety."

"Bah," Martok said, before Kirk could respond. "Captain Kirk, although you wear that uniform, in the heart of this Klingon, I see you as you were."

"Yes," Jellico said to Martok, "however, Commander Kirk," Jellico emphasized the word commander, "Kirk is a loyal officer and knows the demands of protocol.

Kira almost choked on her food, fearing how Kirk would respond to such a comment. But, instead, Kirk smiled at Jellico.

"I always say," Kirk said, after sipping his drink, "when in Rome…"

"I for one do not judge a man by his uniform," Captain Picard said, trying to find a middle ground. "Commander Kirk's well- deserved reputation speaks for its self."

Martok laughed.

"Deserved? Captain Kirk," Martok countered with, against all the platitudes, "if Starfleet won't let you serve in your honored rank of captain, I assure you, the Klingon Empire will."

"Thank you Chancellor," Kirk said, "however, I have yet to decide if I will explore a new career in active duty. Myran, my wife," Kirk said, as he looked over at his wife who had arrived on DS9 quite unexpectedly, and sat with him, "and I have yet to decide on what I will do next."

Kira didn't know what to think. Kirk seemed to be going along with what was expected of him to say; almost too easily, if the stories Ben Sisko had told her about Kirk were true. Maybe the younger version, Kira concluded, of Jim Kirk wasn't as rebellious as the legend warned.

"Captain Picard," Nog said, from the other side of the table, "how did the modified runabout handle?"

"Commander Nog, I was quite impressed," Picard replied. "I even had enough time to rendezvous with Commodore Jellico before coming here. I think the modifications will make the runabout- class more practical."

"Captain Kirk," Lt. Ezri Dax began to say, "I'm sorry, Commander Kirk," Ezri corrected herself, feeling the glare of Jellico on her, "what do you think of this era. You pretty much jumped over a hundred years in time to this one, so one would have to think things have changed very much, from your perspective."

"He is fitting in, if that's what you mean," Myran said for her husband. "I only found out about his true past recently. Thanks to the Emissary, who sent reading material to my sister's house near the capital city of Ashalla, I have had the chance to read up on Jim Kirk." Myran looked directly at Jim Kirk. "Jim, I am so proud to be your wife. You have done so many wonderful things."

"Myran," Jim said, "much of what you read no doubt encompassed what the other Jim Kirk accomplished. I have much to live up to."

"No," Myran said, with a smile on her face, "I only read up to the point of your abduction to that strange world. And, from the notes the Emissary sent, I know you were, and still are, a great man."

Jellico picked up on the sentiment Myran was expressing.

"You have a very lovely wife, Commander Kirk," Jellico said with a smile. "One would not think differently of you should you decide to return to your quiet life on Timus Prime."

Commander Kirk looked over to Captain Picard, who sat across from him.

"You knew the other Jim Kirk," Kirk said, "What was he like?"

"To be honest," Picard replied, "I only knew him for a very brief time. I found him to be very much like the man I had read about all those years."

"However," Jellico suddenly said, "We have to temper our opinions of that other Kirk. Although his career speaks for itself, we would be remiss if we didn't conclude that, while he was a great Starship Captain, he, like all men, had character flaws that we hope the modern Starship Captains can avoid."

Everyone at the table understood what Jellico had said, and meant. It was clear that Commodore Jellico was not only voicing his opinion, but the opinion of Starfleet Command, and it was clear they wanted Jim Kirk to fade away; again.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, but there was an undeniable undertone. And yet, through it all, James T Kirk had managed to not let it affect him. With the dinner, and dessert finished, everyone said their goodbyes and would all meet up the next day for Commander Thomas Riker's memorial.

Myran boarded a Transport that was on its way back to Bajor. One of her younger nieces was expected to give birth the next day, and Myran wanted to be there. She and Kirk said their goodbyes, and Kirk watched from the one of the viewing decks as the Transport she was on shrunk in size the further it went. Suddenly the massive Bakooth stood next to Kirk.

"Are we a go, my new friend?" Kirk asked softly.

Bakooth nodded, and then stepped away. Kirk turned and watched the massive Chalnoth warrior disappear into the crowded Promenade on the lower level. If Spock's concerns about Kirk's life were real, and Kirk had no reason to doubt them, the time to act was soon. Kirk smiled as he thought about Jellico's comments about the other Jim Kirk. Perhaps this Kirk had character flaws too.

But was Kirk acting logically? Even if he was doing so at Spock's behest, was it the correct course of action. If all went according to plan, then not only would Kirk be stealing one of Starfleet's most powerful starships, the Defiant, be he would also be abducting most of his crew, and most of them had never even met James Kirk. But if Spock's worries were true, worries about rouge elements of Starfleet willing to kill to achieve their objectives, what would stop them from acting out against other targets as well?

Jim Kirk took one more look out the window, just in time to see the wormhole come alive. It was indeed a beautiful sight. He smiled at the brilliance of the wormhole, turned around, and headed for his quarters.

Next time...

The memorial for Commander Thomas Riker goes smoothly, until the arrival of a Jem'Hadar attack fleet! Plus, Jim Kirk has plans of his own!


	15. The Matter of Ichthyology

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Matter of Ichthyology**

* * *

The memorial service for Commander Thomas Riker was moments from beginning, and most of the guests had arrived. One of the massive cargo bays had been decked out for the ceremony, due to large crowd.

Several images of Thomas Riker adorned the walls, as did many of his awards. During the Dominion War, and after he had been freed from a Cardassian prison, Riker's talents had been put to use and he made a name for himself. In fact, he was only one of a handful of Starfleet officers who served in combat alongside Romulan, and Reman, shock troops. He had earned such a reputation, especially among his Romulan allies, that Starfleet awarded his efforts with a promotion to commander. As it turned out, he had just recently been given a promotion to the rank of captain, and the promotion would be awarded, posthumously during the memorial.

Several food arrangements were neatly arranged about the cargo deck. Riker was known for his varied food cravings, thus there were food selections from all over the galaxy. He was also fond of an old Earth delicacy; ice crème. To this end, Quark had gone through great lengths to obtain an authentic ice crème maker. The final deal breaker was when Quark's brother, Grand Nagus Rom, had put pressure on a Pakled dealer in rare antiques. The effort worked, the ice crème maker was a favorite of many of the guests.

Quark was one of the guests for the ceremony, but it didn't stop him from making sure the entire setup went smoothly. Quark was busy making sure one of the food trays was properly heated when Commander Worf walked up to him.

"I am amazed, Ferengi, however I must admit; your efforts here, in this cargo bay, are worthy of song." Worf said, with a little pride in his voice.

"Riker was always good to me," Quark said. "He deserves this."

"That he does," Worf agreed.

Quark nodded to Work, and headed off to instruct one of the servers.

It was then that Worf heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Father," the voice said.

Worf turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see his son, Alexander, standing before him.

Alexander, never one for being a warrior, had followed in the footsteps of his mother and had joined the political arm of the Klingon Empire.

"I am glad you are here," Worf said to his son.

"Father...I came as soon as I got your summons. I am sorry for the loss of Thomas Riker."

The two, father and son, headed for the gathering and sat together next to Martok.

As guests entered the cargo bay, an usher would escort them to their seats. All of the Starfleet officers were in dress uniforms.

Chancellor Martok was also in full dress, even wearing the large robe of office, which had been worn by previous leaders of the Klingon Empire.

One person who was having troubles composing herself was Captain Kira Nerys. It was only known by very few, but she and Thomas had become lovers. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, for professional reasons. One person who knew of their intimacy was Benjamin Sisko. He pardoned himself from his wife and daughter and walked over to Kira, who was standing by herself, overlooking the gathering throng.

"Nerys," Sisko said as he came up to her. "I haven't had time to tell you how appreciative I am for what Tom did for my daughter. He risked his life to save her, and I wish there was more I could do for you."

"Benjamin...Emissary," Kira said softly, "Tom died the way he would have wanted to."

"It is ironic you should say that," Sisko said with a smile. "We were just saying the same thing last night at dinner," Sisko said to her. "It is a shame that Will Riker could not be here."

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad he couldn't make it." Kira said. "I know it's wrong to say that, but seeing him, on this day, would remind me too much of Thomas."

"Yes, I understand," Sisko said. He turned to head back to his seat when Kira reached out and took him by the arm.

"Benjamin," Kira said. "I need to tell you something; something that no one else knows just yet."

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"I'm pregnant with Tom's child," Kira said, but there was no excitement in her voice.

"That is incredible," Sisko said, "but why do I feel you do not want to have this child."

Kira forced a smile, but her pain was evident.

"I don't know if I want to raise this child alone, without a father," Kira told him. "Would it be fair?"

Sisko thought for a moment.

"It is your choice, of course," Sisko said. "However, what better way could there be to secure that part of Tom lives on. This child is the best way to do that. It may not be the best reason to have the child, and yet, I can think of no other."

Kira gave Sisko a slight peck on the cheek. Sisko smiled, and headed back to his seat.

Moments later, the rest of the guests had arrived and had taken their seats. Kira was about to take her seat, which was toward the front, when Commander Nog came over to her.

"Captain," Nog said softly. "Lt. Commander Bakooth," Riker's Chalnoth first officer, "has decided not to attend. He said to go ahead and let someone else use his seat."

"What a shame, then again," Kira said, "Chalnoth's are known for their loyalty. Maybe Tom's death has affected that big behemoth more than we think."

Kira also noted that Commander James T Kirk was nowhere to be seen either. Kira concluded that Kirk may have felt out of place. She was considering finding Kirk but the final chimes sounded, and it was time for the ceremony to begin. Kira took her place in the front row of seats, right next to Commodore Jellico, and the ceremony soon began.

* * *

Commander James T Kirk entered the bridge of the Defiant. Bakooth was busy at work, making final adjustments.

"Bakooth," Kirk said to Riker's first officer and friend, "you don't have to do this. We could both get into a lot of trouble, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"You go…I follow." Bakooth said with his low toned voice. "Tom say…much good about you. He is gone…my O'gma now… with you."

Kirk didn't need the word O'gma translated. It was one of those words that seemed to have a universal meaning, and in this case it was no different; O'gma meant soul, or heart. Kirk smiled at O'gma, and then he continued to get acclimated to the new ship.

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, on the planet Norpin...

A lone boat was sitting gently in the waters of a lake that had a fine mist just hovering above its surface. It was early morning, and already the boat was near the center of the massive lake, and had been there for several hours.

To some, fishing with reels and rods was more than just catching fish and gutting them; it was more about the strategy of baiting the larger fish, the smarter ones. It was the same on all worlds that had aquatic life forms like fish. Some people didn't understand the art of fishing, but it didn't matter to this man; it just meant smaller crowds to contend with, which was fine with him.

Montgomery Scott was relaxing in comfort. His captain's chair was right dab in the middle of the small boat. His crew numbered just one, and the one, was him. It was the retired life he had been began planning over a hundred years in the past, and now, he was living it. He had two rods cast about, and Scotty, with a bottle of Scottish lager resting next to him in a scrum can holder, just waited with eagle eyes glued on the thin fishing lines; waiting for the slightest sign of a bite. It was at that moment he heard a strange sound. It was a faint beeping tone. It took him a moment to recognize it, but he did.

After emerging from the USS Jenolen's Transporter machine nearly twenty years earlier, and assisting the crew of the Enterprise-D, Scotty continued on to the Norpin Colony, which was where he had been ever since.

Spock, along with McCoy, had both finally visited him, and Spock left Scotty a special transmitter, just in case of any emergency. Apparently that emergency had come, because it was the special transmitter which was now beeping to life. He could only guess what it was. McCoy had finally passed away two years prior, so Scotty could only wonder why Spock needed to contact the Enterprise's former chief engineer now.

Scotty reached down and unpacked the bait and tackle box, and already discarded bottles of beer, which he had piled up on the transmitter, which he took with him wherever he went. He opened the device and read the displayed message.

Moments ago, Scotty had been gazing at his fishing lines, no doubt heading for a quick nap in the process. But now, for the first time in recent years, adrenalin flooded his body. Jim Kirk was alive; again! And more important, Kirk needed help. And although Scotty was no longer a spring chicken, it didn't mean he couldn't help. And, apparently, Spock felt the same way.

"So long me darlings," Scotty said as he retracted his lines, staring down at the unseen fish beneath his boat. "I wonna be gone for long."

* * *

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Jim Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair of the Defiant. Bakooth sat in the one-man helms post in front of Kirk. Final prep was finally completed, and Bakooth pivoted in his chair and looked back at Kirk, and nodded.

Kirk, who had changed back into his archaic uniform, opened a panel that was on the chair's left arm rest. In his fingers he held the special chip with the program that Spock had sent him, and which had received further transmissions in the interceding days. Kirk had no idea what would happen, once the program was activated, but it didn't matter. There was no other person Kirk trusted more than Spock.

"Now we wait," Kirk said to Bakooth. "Once Riker's memorial has concluded," Kirk said, as he looked at the monitor that was displaying the ceremony on the cargo bay, "I will activate the program."

Bakooth smiled, and displayed a fine rack of fangs. He smiled because he had no idea what would happen next either, but the Chalnoth warrior was quite sure it would be full of adventure, which humans like Thomas Riker and James T Kirk were always sure to deliver.

-continued…


	16. In Motion

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **In Motion…**

Jim Kirk sat in the command chair and silently watched the memorial service unfold on the Defiant's main viewing screen.

Several guest speakers had taken turns talking about Thomas Riker, with some of the stories followed by appreciative laughter from the gallery. It was evident that Riker had been an unorthodox Starfleet officer, which made Kirk respect him even more.

Kirk could also see that Bakooth, who sat at the helm in front of Kirk, was missing his former commander, perhaps even more than any of the guest speakers. As a collection of images or Riker streamed across the screen, Kirk took that opportunity to walk over to where Bakooth sat.

"I know you miss him," Kirk said, as he stood to Bakooth's side. "I only knew your friend for a brief time, but after hearing the stories they told about him today at the memorial, I can truly say I wish I had known him longer. When he volunteered to help save Rebecca Sisko, and wouldn't take no for an answer, I knew right there and then that Commander Thomas Riker was a special man."

"Tom…Riker once…save Bakooth's…life too," Bakooth told Kirk. "I should die…on Koralis…not Riker."

"But you didn't," Kirk said, as he now looked at Bakooth straight in the eyes. "The best thing you can do, to honor your friendship, is live your life as if he were still here. There can be no other way," Kirk said with straight forward conviction.

Bakooth nodded in agreement.

As the memorial concluded, Kirk realized it was time to implement whatever plan Spock had in store. He had no idea what Spock had planned, but having read most of Spock's career after he had last known him, over a hundred years in the past, Kirk was quite confident it would succeed.

In truth, Kirk was embarking on a new kind of mission; to find the hidden element of the Federation government, or Starfleet Command, or perhaps both, that would condone murder of its citizens to pursue its objectives.

On the surface it might have appeared he was just trying to save his own life. But he and Spock both knew it ran deeper than that. Kirk may have been from another time, but he still knew what was right and what was wrong. He was well aware that it was probably a fool's errand; but it didn't matter. Kirk and Spock would combat the unknown enemy together; it was the least they could do for a new generation that didn't quite grasp the concept of liberty.

James T Kirk took the special data chip and, after sitting back down in Defiant's command chair, he slipped the chip into an empty slot. Almost instantly Kirk could sense the power levels fluctuating on the Defiant.

He once remembered when he was a young boy, his father, George, telling him about automobiles. George Kirk had gone so far as to show his young son images, pictures, of automobiles that were referred to as muscle cars. They all had exotic names; Corvettes, Mustangs, Novas, and Chargers, and now, in Kirk' mind, Defiant. That's what the ship reminded Kirk of; a muscle car. The other modern Federation starships, even the Enterprise-E, were beautiful streamlined creations, mind boggling even, with their power and grace. But the Defiant, with its pug like nose, and compact frame, would have given Kirk's father Goosebumps.

Kirk settled back into the captain's seat, and gave a Bakooth a whimsical smile, as they both noticed the computers of the Defiant come alive.

Five minutes later…

The tension level on Deep Space Nine was at its highest level. Captain Kira and the rest of her bridge crew were manning their posts, still clad in their dress uniforms, in the Operations Command center. With so many visiting dignitaries, they were not alone. Commodore Jellico, Captain Picard, Chancellor Martok, Commander Worf and the former Commander of DS9, Benjamin Sisko, were in Ops as well. For the time being they had all respected the fact that Kira was in charge, and they all stayed in the background; until…

"How is it," Commodore Jellico stated with irritation in his voice, "that our listening post in the Gamma-Quadrant only detected the approach of the Jem-Hadar fleet five minutes before it reached that side of the wormhole?"

Lt. Z'var, a blue skinned Andorian female, who was also DS9's tactical officer, shook her head.

"Commodore, the Jem-Hadar may have new technology," Z'var said, "It would be illogical to believe that just because we are no longer at war that they would not still try to advance their tech levels. Perhaps Starfleet Intelligence was caught unaware."

"That is an interesting opinion," Jellico said, "but I would not go so far as to say Starfleet intelligence acts illogically." His condescending tone was unmistakable.

"I would," Chancellor Martok chimed in with a chuckle. "My people have been warning you about such possibilities. The Dominion, to this very day, uses the Jem-Hadar as their military wing, a fact that should be a concern for all of us."

"Perhaps we went too easy on them; after the war," Jellico added.

"Not we," Martok said beneath his breath, "you."

"Chancellor, Commodore, the Dominion has every right to defend themselves," Sisko told them both. "The Borg have made incursions in the Gamma-Quadrant as well. We could not have expected them to secure their own survival. And from I understand, Minister Odo has kept his word and has allowed Starfleet to monitor their movements in the Gamma-Quadrant. "

"Lt. Z'var," Captain Picard began to say from where he stood, next to Sisko, "How long until the Jem-Hadar fleet exits the wormhole on this side of the galaxy?"

"One minute and thirty seven seconds," Z'var answered, her two antenna slighting moving as she spoke.

Martok shook his head, and charged towards the Turbo-lift.

"I will go to my ship and face them myself," Martok harrumphed.

"Captain," Z'var suddenly said, "the Defiant has left its mooring station, and is advancing towards the wormhole."

"And she's armed her weapons," Nog said, from where he stood next to Worf.

"On screen," Kira commanded.

"Finally," Martok said with pride at the image of the Defiant, as the small, but very powerful ship, headed towards the wormhole. "A brave warrior!"

"Who is in command of that ship?" Jellico asked.

The image of the Defiant was replaced by Commander Bakooth. He was sitting at the helm of the Defiant.

"Commander Bakooth," Kira said, "what are you doing?"

"What is he doing?" Martok barked in reply. "He is acting like a warrior."

"He could get us all killed," Commodore Jellico countered. "He could unwittingly start an interstellar war."

"Not…start war," Bakooth said, "put…on…show."

Some of the others understood Bakooth's reasoning. The Defiant may not have had the strength against a Jem-Hadar attack fleet, but at least it would show the Jem-Hadar that Starfleet wasn't just going to rollover.

"I'm ordering you," Jellico finally said, "to stand down immediately. Return the Defiant to its mooring station and report to me at once."

James T Kirk stood to the side of Bakooth, out of view of the viewing screen, and seemed amused at Jellico's demand. Bakooth, playing his part perfectly, shook his head at Jellico. Kirk was holding a data pad and wrote large words on it for Bakooth to read, which he did.

"I…not…stand down," Bakooth read, "I save…your…honor."

Kirk gave Bakooth a thumbs up signal.

Back on DS9, the anger in Jellico's face was obvious. Bakooth's words were not only in defiance, they challenged the Commodore's character. Jellico was about to respond when suddenly DS9 slightly rumbled, and the viewing screens on Ops a flashed brightly.

All over ops, main power suddenly cut out, and sparks came from several of the redundant systems, causing confusion. And then, without warning, the lights cut out for several seconds, and more systems sparked. And, just as sudden as the disturbance started, it ended.

"What just happened?" Captain Picard was the first to ask.

Kira, who had fallen to the ground during the confusion, stood back up and turned to Nog for answers; but the Ferengi wasn't where he was standing moments before.

"Commander Nog?" Kira called out.

Worf looked baffled as well. The Ferengi had been standing next to him before the disturbance.

"He was standing right here," Worf said to Kira.

"Captain," Lt. Z'var suddenly said, as her systems came back on line. "The Defiant; it's gone."

"Where is the Dominion fleet?" Jellico asked, "It should have come through the wormhole by now."

"Benjamin," Picard said, as he walked over to where Captain Sisko stood, "I recall reading one of your reports. You stated that the wormhole entities once eliminated an entire Jem-Hadar fleet inside the wormhole. Is it possible they have done so again?"

"It is possible," Sisko replied. "Though, I am quite certain they would have contacted me before doing so."

"Then where is the Defiant?" Martok asked. "Was it destroyed?"

At that moment, a Turbo-lift arrived on Ops. Stepping off of it were Keiko O'Brien and Lt. Ezri Dax, and they looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, sensing the women's worried state.

Keiko spoke first.

"I was sitting with Miles, in our guest quarters, when the disturbance happened. And then suddenly he was beamed away."

"The same for me," Ezri stated suddenly. "Julian and I were at Quark's, talking about Commander Riker, when the station quaked. And then suddenly he was beamed away."

"Nog is gone too," Kira told them both. "It's possible during the sparking of the panels up here, and the bright flash on the screens, he was beamed away and no one noticed."

Z'var pulled out a Tricorder and scanned the area where Worf was still standing.

"I am detecting residual Transporter activity," Z'var reported. "Commander Nog was most certainly beamed away as well."

"It was the Jem-Hadar," Worf stated. "They must have new cloaking technology. They must have come through the wormhole, and then beamed away our comrades."

"An interesting theory, Commander Worf," Picard said to Worf. "However, there is no indication that the Jem-Hadar ever exited the wormhole."

Jellico's mind was already jumping ahead.

"Do we have any proof," Jellico, "that the Jem-Hadar entered the other side of the wormhole?"

"The listening post indicated they did," Z'var reported.

"Commodore Jellico is right," Picard said. "Our instruments may indicate that the listening post detected the Jem-Hadar, yet couldn't that information have been falsified?"

"Perhaps," Kira replied to Picard. "But for what purpose; to abduct Miles, Julian and Nog?"

"All we know for certain," Jellico pressed, "is that the Defiant, and three Starfleet officers, are missing."

"What are you saying?" Martok asked. "That the Jem-Hadar never entered the wormhole?"

Kira motioned for Worf to join Lt. S'var.

"Commander Worf," Kira, "You know these systems, could you please assist Lt. S'var and authenticate the data from the listening post."

Without answering, Worf walked down to the lower area and joined S'var at her post. The two, one the present tactical officer, the other a former DS9 tactical officer, went about their task. But even before their efforts were concluded, Jellico was, once again, thinking ahead.

"Let me get this straight," Jellico said. "If the signal from the listening post was artificially created, and there was no Jem-Hadar incursion…"

S'var cut in on Jellico.

"It is confirmed," S'var said. "The data from the listening post cannot be verified."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked.

"It means," Worf stated, "that the signal did not come from the listening post. The data was input on this side of the wormhole."

"Someone entered false data?" Sisko said, with doubt in his voice. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why," Jellico stated with a tinge of force in his voice, "it was all a ruse. The Defiant wasn't really destroyed; it was part of the ruse."

"And if I recall," Worf added, "the Defiant was recently equipped with the latest Romulan cloaking device, which has not yet been studied by Starfleet."

"Then what you're implying," Chancellor Martok said, with his gruff voice, "is that someone staged this entire fiction before our eyes so that they could get their hands on the Defiant; impressive."

"And they abducted Julian, Miles and Nog in the process," Keiko said, with a worried tone in her voice.

Jellico listened to the worried wife of Miles O'Brien's wife. And as the names of the missing Starfleet officers were mentioned, Jellico's mind went straight to another name of another Starfleet officer who was currently aboard Deep Space Nine as well.

"What we have here, people, is a stolen starship," Jellico said to the others, "This endeavor was designed so perfectly, and effectively, that it has stalled our reaction. Every detail was planned logically, and with purpose, that it seems to have come from the mind of a Vulcan."

"Agreed," Picard said.

Then Jellico went a step further.

"Then I ask you," Jellico said, as he aimed his gaze at Captain Kira Nerys, "where is," he paused so as to make his point, "James…T…Kirk?"

Continued….


	17. Up to Now (a Recap issue)

James T Kirk: The Next Generation

Our story thus far…

Our story actually begins on stardate 3211. During that "episode", The Gamesters Of Triskelion, Captain Kirk, Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov were abducted from the Enteprise, via a powerful Transporter beam. This Transporter beam was so powerful that it was split into two signals. One signal landed on Triskelion instantly, and Kirk-Uhura-Chekov had to endure the events that happened when they were trained as Thralls and had to fight to live.

The other signal landed on Triskelion, but over a hundred years in the future, three years after the events of STAR TREK: NEMESIS. Unfortunately they did not all survive. Chekov and Uhura died instantly, but Captain Kirk managed to live. Triskelion had by that time become uninhabited. Luckily, a Pakled trading vessel came close enough to the planet and detected Kirk's life signs. Jim Kirk eventually made it back to Federation space.

Before his existence became common knowledge, representatives of Department of Temporal Investigations intercepted Kirk. They explained to Kirk that over a hundred years had passed, and they convinced Kirk to keep his existence silent, and to live another life. They provided him a fake name (Robert Crane) and a way of life. They setup an antiques store for Kirk on the world of Timus Prime. Kirk, who now went by the name of Robert Crane, ran the store and was resigned to live the rest of his life as a normal citizen. He met and then fell in love with a Bajoran woman named Myran.

After two years of marriage, and wanting her family to know her husband, Myran convinces him to travel to Bajor. After landing on Bajor, Jim Kirk is in a local clothing store looking for a scarf to buy for his wife. He, while innocently shopping, he witnesses an attack. Four Klingons attack an innocent family of three, right inside the store, and Kirk comes to their rescue. He is able to fight off three of the Klingons, but the forth escapes, and abducts the teenage daughter. Kirk is identified by the girl's father; Benjamin Sisko.

From that moment on Kirk's existence begins to ripple out to the rest of the galaxy. As Kirk's wife is at first angry about the deception, but eventually forgives him. Kirk vows to bring Sisko's daughter back, and becomes part of a rescue team.

The Klingon responsible for the attack blamed his father's dishonor on Sisko and Martok. After abducting Sisko's daughter, Rebecca, the disgruntled Klingon, K'alaf, retreats to his camp on Koralis-IV. K'alaf has planned for every possible contingency, but one; Captain James T Kirk. While Martok and Sisko distract K'alaf from Martok's flagship, Kirk, and Thomas Riker, use the Defiant, under cloak, and launch a ground assault on the camp. With help from Riker's first officer, a Chalnoth named Bakooth, Rebecca is rescued. But, during the attack, Riker is mortally wounded and dies.

Everyone returns to DS9 where Kirk receives a coded message from his now much older friend; Spock. Spock warns the younger Kirk that there are forces in Starfleet that want him, Kirk, dead, and that he must not accompany Captain Picard back to Starfleet Command for the debriefing Admiral Janeway has ordered. Spock aids his friend by sending him a specially made program that Kirk must activate aboard the Defiant.

Moments after a memorial service for Riker aboard DS9 is completed, Kirk, who is aboard the Defiant with his new friend Bakooth, activates the program. DS9 goes to alert under the assumption that a Jem-Hadar attack force is about to emerge from the wormhole. But when the Jem-Hadar fail to appear, and the Defiant, as well Nog-O'Brien-Bashir vanish; Commodore Edwin Jellico suspects only one person would have had the gumption for such an act; James T Kirk.


	18. No VIP Treatment

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **No V.I.P. Treatment**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway's face dominated the large monitor inside Deep Space Nine's main conference room. The mood in DS9's conference room was very serious as the meeting with Janeway, who was on official business on Starbase 247, on the apparent theft of the Defiant began.

On one side of the table sat Captain Kira Nerys, Commander Worf and Captain Benjamin Sisko. On the other side sat Commodore Jellico and Captain Picard. All stared up at the monitor.

"You mean to tell me," Janeway said, her tone was low, and stern, "that James T Kirk is in possession of one of our most powerful starships, has abducted three of our Starfleet personnel, and we have no idea as to why or even where he is now?"

"Exactly," Jellico said. "We are working on a general theory, but the details are somewhat sketchy at best. But one fact we do know is that the Defiant was recently fitted with one of the latest Romulan Cloaking devices which, at the present, is impervious to our current detection grids. I'm afraid, as of yet, we do not have much else to go on."

"Try me," Janeway said, as she shook her head in apparent disappointment. "What I want to know is why?"

"Admiral," Picard said, "You should know that Deep Space Nine's communication array detected the use of an inter-dimensional scrambler."

"Jean-Luc," Janeway explained, "That technology is top-secret, and classified. Who on DS9 even has access to such equipment?"

"Quark," Kira replied, with embarrassment in her voice.

"The Ferengi bar keep has top-secret Starfleet technology?" Janeway bowed her head in near defeat.

"Actually," Kira corrected her, "and it's a Romulan designed transmitter."

"Even more interesting," Janeway said with a crooked smile. "How did he get his hands on it?"

"We do not know," Picard explained. "However, while the scrambler makes detection of such communications difficult, it does not make it impossible to trace the origin of such signals. Our best data shows that the scrambler received no less than three signals, and that they originated," Picard paused, "from a planet in the Romulan Empire, and most likely, it was Romulus."

Janeway sat back further back in her chair.

"Romulas," she said blankly, but then her eyes refocused as she connected the dots Picard way laying out for her, "Ambassador Spock," Janeway whispered, "He's still there."

"Yes Admiral," Jellico said, "he is still there. Perhaps his loyalties are being tested, and he has enlisted Kirk to obtain one of our most advanced ships so as to hand it over directly to the Romulan military machine."

"I vehemently disagree," Picard stated emphatically, "Ambassador Spock is not a traitor. I would stake my entire career on it."

"How else would you explain it?" Commodore Jellico put to Picard.

"Captain Picard is right," Sisko said, in a deep voice that conveyed annoyance with Jellico's last comment and having watched the conversation unfold without participating. "Ambassador Spock is no traitor. About fifteen minutes ago I spoke with Quark myself, and I warned him that such endeavors as this would most likely cost him his business license in Federation space."

"They will; mark my words," Janeway stated quickly.

"Quark explained to me," Sisko went on, "that he had done business with Spock for many years. And, according to Quark, Spock had become aware of Starfleet assets being aligned against James T Kirk."

"What does that mean?" Jellico asked bluntly.

"Someone in Starfleet, or the Federation, or even both," Sisko explained, "wants Kirk dead."

"I don't believe it," Jellico said flatly.

"I do," Sisko came back with quickly, and just as bluntly. "On more than one occasion, while I commanded DS9, we came up against agencies that I didn't even know existed, such as Section-31. They certainly acted in ways that seemed to circumvent the liberties of Federation citizens. It wasn't right then, and it isn't right now."

"Believe me Ben," Janeway said to Sisko, "Section-31 has been dealt with and they are no longer a threat."

"Excuse me Admiral," Picard chimed in, "from what I have read about Section-31, they were able to stay under the radar for over a hundred years, perhaps even longer. Perhaps there are other such agencies. But more to the point; I know Ambassador Spock, and I do not believe he would act irrationally. If he believes there is a rogue element at work here, and it threatens James Kirk, I think we should step back and try to see the bigger picture he sees. If there is such a threat, then for all our sakes, we need to expose it."

"I will tell you the bigger picture," Jellico fired back. "If Ambassador Spock felt Kirk's life was at risk, then why not go through proper channels? And as for acting irrationally; I have read up on Ambassador Spock's military record. This isn't the first time the Ambassador has been involved in the theft of a Starship (The Menagerie)."

"Nor Kirk's first time either, (The Search for Spock)" Janeway added.

"Admiral," Commander Worf interjected, "that was the other Jim Kirk, the one that came back from Triskelion, not this one. I do not believe he would go through such measures unless he was certain his actions were honorable."

"Admiral Janeway; it doesn't matter what Kirk's motivations are," Jellico insisted, his anger becoming more apparent as each word was spoken. "Sure, it was the other Kirk that swiped the Enterprise to retrieve Spock's body on Genesis all those years ago, all that does is prove that it is in this Kirk's character to disregard orders too. And that is why we are here."

"You may see it that way," Sisko said from his end of the table, "but I do not. I agree with Captain Picard, I too trust Ambassador Spock's intuition, and I have told you about our dealings with rogue elements of Starfleet, which you seem to dismiss as being irrelevant."

"Didn't he save your daughter?" Jellico fired back. "Is that opinion of yours coming from a Starfleet officer or a thankful father?"

Sisko was about to fire back when Janeway cut him off.

"People," Janeway cut in, "What would you have me do?" Janeway asked. "Just let officers go off halfcocked, breaking rules of protocol and challenge the Chain of Command, simply because of intuition? You know I can't allow that."

"His methods may be somewhat over-the-top," Sisko replied, "and I am sure he understands what will happen to him if he fails."

"Agreed," Picard said. "However, there is another aspect we must consider. No matter what we may think of Jim Kirk, to the public he is a historic icon from the past. Children read about him in schools, Starship Captains still look up to him, all this in the face of his being a rule breaker."

"What the citizenry thinks of Kirk is irrelevant," Jellico protested. "Kirk cannot be treated any differently than you or I."

"And he won't be," Janeway declared. "However," she said in a more thoughtful tone, "I want you to use Quark's transmitter and send Ambassador Spock a message from me. You tell him that Kirk has two weeks…"

"Two weeks?" Jellico cut in, with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Two weeks," Janeway repeated, "to follow this hunch of his. At the end of those two weeks, Kirk is to turn the Defiant back over to Starfleet, and turn himself in for immediate disciplinary action. Those are my terms, and they are non-negotiable."

"And if he refuses?" Jellico asked quickly.

"Then," Janeway said, "I will order Starfleet to use every measure at its disposal to bring Kirk in, and I will assist the Romulans in the apprehension of Ambassador Spock and his followers."

The screen went dark.

"Two weeks," Jellico said to Picard and Sisko, as he stood up, "I would have given him two hours. I should let you know," Jellico added, "I will insist to Janeway that I lead the," he searched his mind for the right word, "posse, that will be ordered to find Kirk. Unlike the two of you, I will not confuse the man with the myth."

And with that, Jellico turned around and left the room.

Kira waited for a moment.

"That was rather tense," Kira finally said. "Though, I kind of understand where Commodore Jellico is coming from. Jim is taking a big risk here, and I hope for his sake, it pays off."

"Is there a way we can contact him?" Sisko asked.

"Perhaps, however," Picard said, "We need to be subtle. If we dig too deeply we may inadvertently tip off whoever it is behind this threat."

"For all we know," Worf added, "they may already know of our efforts."

The others knew exactly what Worf was inferring.

"Jellico may come off as by the book as they come," Picard said, "but even he would not condone such actions, if provable."

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"The only thing we can do," Picard said finally, "we wait; for now."

The Defiant; cloaked, and traveling through space…

It had been one hour since the Defiant has vanished. Master Chief O'Brien, Commander Julian Bashir and Commander Nog sat patiently in the Defiant's small galley. The doors had been secured, but the replicator was active. Bashir was eating a chocolate sundae, while O'Brien was eating a piece of Cheesecake. Nog was pacing the floor.

"How can you two be eating at a time like this?" Nog asked, nervously. "We should be trying to escape."

"Nog," O'Brien said, "Someone went through a lot of trouble to do this, let's just let it play out before we over react."

Nog went back to pacing, to the amusement of Bashir and O'Brien.

"What's your guess?" O'Brien asked Bashir. "Section-31?"

"Oh I hope not," Bashir said with a look of regret on his face.

"I think we're about to find out," O'Brien said as the door swished open.

Walking into the room was Bakooth.

"Commander Bakooth," Bashir said, "they abducted you as well?"

"No abduct," Bakooth replied, "volunteer."

"You volunteered?" O'Brien asked, "Just what exactly did you volunteer for?"

As soon as O'Brien's last words were spoken, Jim Kirk entered the galley. It was right at that moment when Bashir, O'Brien and Nog realized they had just entered the world of the bizarre.

-next time; Kirk meets his new crew! Meanwhile, on the distant world of Gamma Trianguli VI (do your research TREK fans) Spock's son faces an unexpected danger!


	19. Tap Dance

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Tap Dance**

The mood on the Defiant's galley was one of wonder and disbelief, as Captain James T Kirk explained his and Ambassador Spock's reasoning for "borrowing" the Defiant, and taking the three Starfleet officers, Nog, O'brien and Bashir, along for the "ride", as Kirk described it. O'Brien and Bashir, who had had dealings with rogue Starfleet elements in the past (Section-31) were easy to convince.

"To be honest," Bashir said with a smile to Kirk, "I kind of miss those days back during the Dominion War when the Chief and I would rush off behind enemy lines, in constant danger…oh, don't get me wrong, it wasn't terrific at the time, but I still miss it."

"That's because," O'Brien said with mock anger, "you never had to face the Cardassian judicial system like I did; twice even!"

"In any event," Bashir said to Kirk, "I'm actually touched that Ambassador Spock, whom I have never met, thought so highly of me to go so far as to acquire my talents in such a way. You should be to," Bashir said to O'Brien and Nog. "Just think about it Miles," he added, "we're on a mission with," he looked back at Kirk, "James T Kirk."

"What about Keiko," O'Brien said to Kirk, "and my children?"

"I have to think that Spock realized we don't have an infinite amount of time to get this done," Kirk replied. "But then again; I can't make you do this. If at any time you wish to leave, then we'll find somewhere convenient to let you off. You too," Kirk said to Nog and Bashir, "included."

O'Brien thought about it for a moment.

"Julian's right," O'Brien finally decided. "If Ambassador Spock read enough about us to conclude we could help you, then I'm sure he realized I have a wife and children, and wouldn't enlist my help without taking that into consideration."

"Commander Nog," Kirk began to say, "Ben Sisko told me that you have a promising career ahead of you in Starfleet. If you don't want to take a risk that this might harm that future career, you should think about leaving the Defiant before we get further and further into whatever it is we're about to do."

At first Nog gave Kirk a somber look, but then…

"Are you kidding?" Nog asked with a wide grin. "I'm assisting the great James T Kirk. When this is all over, I'll get my friend Jake to turn this adventure into novel, or even better, a holosuite program, and rake in the Latinum."

"That's not a bad idea," O'Brien said to Nog. "As long as Julian and I get a piece of the action," O'Brien said, and then he held out his hand, and Nog shook it.

"Deal," Nog said.

"Alright," Kirk said, with a befuddled look on his face, "I have no idea what that was all about but," Kirk said as he looked up at Bakooth, who was standing nearby, "Bakooth and I are happy to have you aboard."

"So what now…" O'Brien began to say when suddenly the alert klaxon sounded.

* * *

Moments later they all rushed onto the bridge. Bakooth, the large warrior from Chalnoth, took his position at the one man helm station, Nog manned the tactical station, O'Brien the engineering station, with Bashir handling the communications/science station behind the command seat, which was where Kirk sat.

"I've deactivated Ambassador Spock's program," O'Brien stated as he studied the power outlays of the ship, "On your command, Captain Kirk, we can go off script and deal with whatever we have to deal with."

"Good thinking," Kirk said, and then he pivoted his seat toward where Nog sat, "what can you tell me mister?" Kirk asked.

"There are three attack raiders, sir, and they are harassing a transport." Nog replied, "More than likely the raider crews are Orion pirates," Nog added.

"On screen now," Bashir added as he engaged the main screen.

"You still have Orion pirates in this time I see," Kirk stated.

"The more things change the more things remain the same, wouldn't you say Captain Kirk?" Bashir asked rhetorically.

The view screen magnified and showed the markings on the attacking ships; they were adorned with the Orion emblems.

"Well," Kirk said, with a nod to Bashir's statement, "that transport isn't going to last long. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Three Corvette-class raiders were swarming around the large transport vessel that they had tricked out of warp speed via a fake distress call. It was a common tactic used by Orion space pirates for years that preyed on weaker vessels for a meager existence. The constant barrages of medium powered blasts were taking their toll on the transport vessel.

The pirates' goal was to weaken the resolve of the transport's captain, and then demand payment from him, be it out right latinum or any valuable goods in the transport's cargo holds.

Once the payment was completed, the transport ship would be granted passage through the area of space they were in. The pirates, for their part, never killed anyone on the ships they pilfered from, afraid that such outright murder would attract a more steady Starfleet presence.

The vessels the pirates used had once belonged to the Maquis, meaning they were once frontline vessels in the D.M.Z. between Federation and Cardassian borders. The ships were highly maneuverable and were very efficient, when used in pack formations.

And, as the transport they were attacking began to slow to an eventual halt, it seemed as if the three Corvettes had accomplished their task. But that suddenly changed when, from out of nowhere, the Defiant de-cloaked and engaged the three raiders.

The 'muscle car' of a ship dove into the fray, spinning on its axis as it did. Bakooth expertly piloted the craft, following Kirk's orders as the legend from tomorrow barked coordinates to his crew.

The Defiant ripped loose a volley of rapid fire torpedoes on the closest raider, and then the Corvette-class raider exploded.

"One down, two to go," Bashir announced to the others, with excitement in his voice.

"Calm yourself, doctor," Kirk said with humor in his voice.

The Defiant ducked and weaved, fired its Gatling-like torpedoes, and then one by one, damaged each of the other two raiders to a point where they both regrouped and then retreated, as if running away liked scared coyotes fleeing the scene, thankful for the fact they were still alive.

The commanders of the surviving two raiders had realized that they were severely out gunned by the Defiant.

"That," Jim Kirk said from the command chair on the jubilant bridge of the Defiant, "was fun."

Bakooth, who manned the helm, looked back at Kirk with respect.

"That maneuver," Bakooth said. "It much like…Kirk maneuver beta..two..seven..eight."

"Two seven what?" Kirk asked.

O'Brien, who manned the engineering, chuckled softly.

"All of your famous maneuvers and strategies," O'Brien explained to Kirk, "are taught and practiced by cadets for an entire semester at the academy."

"Riker...use them...all the time," Bakooth added with a snarl.

Kirk was about to respond, when suddenly Nog spoke up.

"Captain Kirk," Nog cut in from communications, "I have contacted the transport and they send their regards."

"Tell them we will still accompany them to their destination," Kirk told Nog. "Just in case the Orions return."

Kirk watched as Nog followed his orders, and was proud of the young Ferengi officer and there rest of his ragtag crew.

Thanks to Spock's program, the five man crew, Kirk-Bakooth-Bashir-Nog and O'Brien were more than capable of getting by without a standard crew, and the brief encounter with the Orion space pirates went a long way to prove just that.

But Kirk was more than confident that the challenges ahead would not be so easy to solve. And…he was right.

* * *

On Deep Space Nine, Commodore Jellico, in his quarters, was in the midst of concluding his conversation with two Federation security agents who were speaking to him from the Federation embassy complex on Bajor.

"Find Myran Crane, Kirk's wife," he told the two security agents. "Eventually we may need leverage against Kirk, and for now, she's all we have. Follow her, but keep your distance. When I give you the word; apprehend her."

The communication ended, and Jellico hoped the situation would never lead to the forceful apprehension of Kirk's wife.

But Jellico always like to be prepared for any contingency, and it was quite evident, so were Kirk and Spock.

-next time; Spock gets answers!


	20. Generations

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Generations**

 **S'vath (son of Spock) is played by Michael C Hall (Dexter)**

 **Rhonda Chapel (grand-daughter of Christine Chapel) is played by Ail Larter (Heroes)**

For thousands of years, the humans who lived on Gamma Trianguli VI worshiped an entity they referred to as Vaal. Their only contact with the entity had been through a large machine, which resembled the head of a serpent, built into the side of a rock face, which the humans believed to be alive. The humans were unaware that the machine was nothing more than a computer, which provided them a perfect existence, in exchange for nourishment to run its hidden power source. On stardate 3715.3, the USS Enterprise explored the planet and Captain James T Kirk exposed the truth of the machine's true existence to the human inhabitants of the world.

The humans of Gamma Trianguli VI had no concept of the basic constructs of life, their culture having been controlled by the machine for thousands of year. After the destruction of Vaal, Starfleet established a small presence on the world to assist the growth of a people that were, in essence, starting all over.

Over a hundred years after the initial contact with Kirk and the Federation, Starfleet had accomplished their goal. A communal government had been established, and after nearly two generations, the people of Trianguli VI had slowly progressed and had now built small villages, learned to cultivate land, and even more enjoyable for the people, they learned about the advantages of love and, of course, procreation and the rearing of children, concepts they knew very little about…

Scientific duck-blinds were usually used by Starfleet on such worlds, but ever since the initial contact made by Kirk over a hundred years ago on Gamma Trianguli VI, the knowledge of a galactic community had been advanced beyond cultures of similar worlds of development. It had been decided that covering up what had been learned in that initial contact would have been a contemptuous decision, thus, the humans knew of Starfleet, of civilizations beyond their planet, but they accepted the fact it wasn't yet their time to join it. So an agreement was struck where they would allow Starfleet to maintain a small presence on their world in exchange to progress at their own level.

Gamma Trianguli VI was one of the most beautiful planets in the known universe, or so, that was the opinion of Lt. Rhonda Christine Chapel. Rhonda had lived on the m-Class planet for nearly a year, and was the chief medical officer assisting a science team sent to the world for cultural and scientific studies, with the collateral task of checking up on the progress of the indigenous humanoid population of the world, with as little contact with them as possible. It was an ironic posting due to the fact Rhonda's grandmother, for whom her middle name was given for, had been part of Kirk's crew all those years ago when First Contact had been made.

Rhonda lay naked beneath the blankets of her bed, and slowly walked her fingers over the other side of the bed, hoping to find her husband S'vath sleeping beside her. Her husband was Commander S'vath, a Vulcan in his mid30s, and was the mission commander. He also happened to be the only son of the legendary Vulcan Ambassador; Spock.

But as her fingers crept across the warm bed sheet, she came to realize that S'vath was no longer in bed, which made her frown. She had become so aroused during the dream she had just been having, that when she awoke, Rhonda hoped to share an intimate moment with S'vath; but alas, as usual, he was up and out of bed, letting her sleep-in.

"Well," she said to herself seductively, "there's more than one way to skin a cat."

She rolled over and opened up one of the drawers on the night stand next to her bed, and looked inside of it, and licked her lips.

"You'll do nicely," she said as she reached inside.

Suddenly her concentration was disrupted by a low toned beeping sound coming from the closet. She got out of bed, and put on a robe, and then she made her way to the closet and opened it. The beeping sound was coming from the special transmitter that S'vath's father, Ambassador Spock, had given him. They hadn't received a signal from Spock for over a year, congratulating S'vath and Rhonda on their marriage to each other. Rhonda pressed several buttons and then the screen was activated, and familiar face of an old Vuclan appeared.

Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan way.

"Greetings Rhonda," Spock said.

Rhonda tried to reciprocate with the same hand greeting, but her fingers just couldn't do it.

"I'm so sorry," Rhonda said to Spock, "I've been trying those hand exercises you had your son show me, but I can't get these last two fingers to line up," she smiled, with pure embarrassment in her eyes.

"In time, you will. It is good to see you," Spock said. "I trust you and S'vath have found your research on Gamma Trianguli V rewarding."

"His research really," Rhonda corrected her father in law, "I'm just here to make sure no one gets hurt, especially S'vath, who seems to think he is impervious to pain and death."

"Yes," Spock said with a knowing look in his face, "S'vath was always trying to find new ways to injure himself as a child; rock climbing being his favorite catalyst," Spock said with slight irritation in his voice.

"If you would wait for a moment, I will find him. Usually…" Rhonda began to turn to leave when suddenly S'vath came into the room they shared, which was situated inside the small base camp that was several miles from the nearest native settlement.

"I am sorry if the transmission woke you," S'vath to his wife.

"No, not at all," Rhonda said with a smile, "I was already getting up when the transmitter activated."

S'vath stepped past his wife, and over to the communication transmitter, and then took it out and set it on the large desk inside the room, and then looked down at the image of his father.

"Father," S'vath began to say, then he remembered to raise his hand and gave his father the proper Vulcan greeting, "it is good to see you."

"S'vath, Rhonda informs me that you are still taking great risks with your life," Spock said in a slightly fatherly tone, "you will find, as I often did, that even the body of a Vulcan has its limits. In fact, it was on that very world, where I was nearly killed by an overly aggressive plant."

"Trying to save your captain," S'vath interjected.

"As for those flowers," Rhonda informed Spock, "we have had two minor injuries from those plants. Thankfully the serum that Dr. McCoy came up with back then still works to this very day."

"Father," S'vath said, "you are one to talk about risks. Are you still on Romulus?"

"I assure you, my life is in no jeopardy," Spock said, with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, I bet," S'vath said, not believing his father. "Leonard McCoy told us many stories about the so called jeopardy free missions, and how Jim Kirk had to rein you in all the time."

"Doctor McCoy was always known to exaggerate his memories," Spock said in defense, "and it is ironic you mentioned Jim Kirk. At this very moment, Jim Kirk is on his way to Gamma Trianguli VI."

"Umm," Rhonda said with disbelief, "Jim Kirk is heading here? I thought he died on Veridian III."

"He did," Spock replied. "This is a different, and yet very same Jim Kirk."

Spock explained the unique nature of the younger Jim Kirk. Both S'vath and Rhonda listened with mouths wide opened.

"So let me get this straight," S'vath finally said, "you helped him steal the Defiant, and now he is heading here? Why?"

"I have to agree with S'vath," Rhonda said, "Starfleet Command is well aware of the fact that S'vath is your son. The first person they're going to suspect helping Kirk, after you, is S'vath."

"You're logic is flawless, my wife," S'vath said with pride in his voice. "I could never grasp logic as fast as you have."

"Indeed, I am most impressed," Spock added.

"Father," S'vath said, "what do you want me to do? I will drop what I am doing and I will help your friend in any way that I can."

"Wait," Rhonda said, "you could get into trouble S'vath, big trouble, if they find out you're helping a fugitive who has stolen one of the most advanced ships in the Starfleet."

"Perhaps," S'vath said, "however, father knows quite well that getting into trouble is one of my strong attributes."

"No doubt inherited from your mother," Spock added.

"Don't blame S'vath's free spirit on T'pring only; I've read your record too," Rhonda said to Spock, "you didn't always seem to follow a logical path, in your dealings with Starfleet."

There was silence.

"I suppose not," Spock admitted. "However, if you decide not to assist, I will accept your decision, and I will simply move on to my second option."

S'vath looked at his wife, and held her close, and then he looked back to his father on the screen.

"We will help Jim Kirk," S'vath replied.

"Very well," Spock said. "The Defiant should be arriving at your position in seven standard hours. I will try to contact you then." Spock raised his hand again, and gave the Vulcan hand salute again. "Live long and prosper; my son."

"Live long and prosper; my father," S'vath replied.

The screen went dark, and then S'vath put the device back inside of the closet. He turned around and saw his wife staring at him with a tinge of anger in her eyes.

"I appreciate your wanting to help Jim Kirk," Rhonda began to say. "I just hope it doesn't get you in trouble, or killed."

"It is strange you should say that," S'vath said to her. "Your own mother, after your biological father died, eventually ended her grieving and married a Nausicaan. That is what I call taking a risk."

"You do have a point," Rhonda said with a smile, "after her honeymoon she had to get three of her ribs mended, and her pelvic bone reset. But it doesn't change the fact that helping Kirk could upset your life, hell both of our lives, in ways you cannot predict. Does that sound logical to a Vulcan?"

S'vath held her close and breathed deeply.

"No," he finally admitted, "I guess not." Then he noticed that the top drawer of her night stand was opened. "Umm, did you awake sexually aroused?"

She nodded her head, and let her hand slide down to his backside.

S'vath picked her off the ground, and fell with her onto the bed, reached out, and closed the drawer.

"You won't need that device now," S'vath told her as he opened her robe.

Continued…


	21. A Moment of Your Time

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **A Moment of Your Time**

The Defiant was six hours from arriving at Gamma Trianguli VI, and was traveling under cloak. The ship had come with in sensor range of several other ships, including two starships, and had gone un-detected. Commander Bashir, who was manning the communications station, had monitored several coded messages, but there were no communication warnings on any Starfleet channels mentioning the theft of the Defiant.

"You're telling me here isn't anything? Not even a wanted poster for us out there?" Kirk asked, as he stood next to Bashir.

"No sir," Bashir said. "It is odd. You would think by now that Starfleet would have sent some kind of message, a warning out about us."

"Maybe they don't want anyone to know," O'Brien said, as he stood up from the engineering post on the bridge and came over to Kirk and Bashir. "The way I see it there are two possibilities," O'Brien went on to say. "Either they're trying to keep it secret, so as not to cause a panic, or, and I admit this is highly unlikely, they think what we're doing is right."

"Maybe they've already awarded us commendations," Nog added excitedly.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Bashir said to Nog.

Kirk, sensing weariness in Bakooth, walked over to the helm, and patted the large Chalnoth warrior on the back.

"Why don't you take a rest Commander Bakooth," Kirk said, "you haven't left the helm since this all started."

"No rest…needed," Bakooth said.

Kirk knew the truth was other-wise. He could tell when one of his officers was over doing it in order to impress everyone else.

"I'll tell you what," Kirk said to Bakooth, "why don't you head down to the galley, get some food, and then head right back up there. I would not want a member of my crew fighting fatigue should we encounter trouble."

"I…need no…" Bakooth began to say when suddenly he was cut off by Nog.

"Captain Kirk," Nog stated in a serious tone. "The long range sensors are detecting another ship on course for Gamma Trianguli VI."

"Captain," Bashir added quickly, "We're detecting a low frequency signal from that other ship. If I'm reading this correctly," Bashir said, as he read the readings on his screen, "Admiral Janeway is aboard that vessel."

"It's the Delta Flyer," Nog said from Ops, as he too read more of the readings on his monitors.

"The Delta Flyer; what is that?" Kirk asked O'Brien.

"A nice little ship," O'Brien replied, with respect in his voice. "She was constructed by Janeway's crew several years ago, when the Admiral was a captain, and she and the crew of the Voyager were stranded in the Delta-Quadrant."

"And she's aboard her?" Kirk asked. "Coincidence?"

"I doubt it," Bashir said to Kirk. "She must know where we are heading."

"But how would she have known so fast?" Nog asked, with worry in his voice, and a slight gulp.

"I've been to Gamma Trianguli VI before," Kirk told the others. "Janeway might have guessed Spock could have sent me there."

"I find that hard to believe sir," O'Brien said. "You had been to many worlds by the time you vanished from that era, how she, out of all those worlds, have guessed you would have gone to this one."

"I think I know why," Bashir said suddenly. "According to the Defiant's library computer, there is a Starfleet expedition on Gamma Trianguli VI. The mission commander is Commander S'vath."

"S'vath," Kirk said, recognizing the name, "that's the name of Spock's son."

"Yes," Bashir said, "Admiral Janeway would have known this as well. But why not send someone else to confront us?" Bashir asked. "Why come here herself?"

There was a brief silence, until...

"Because," Kirk told the others, "she isn't here to stop us; she's here to talk."

"Or," O'Brien said with a cautious tone, "there are other forces beyond our sensor range, or heck, she may have convinced Chancellor Martok to lend her some cloaked vessels of her own; we cannot know for sure."

Kirk thought for a moment.

"All valid concerns," Kirk finally said, as he made his way to the command chair, "I'm going to gamble that she is here on her own, and taking a big risk to do so. Drop the cloak, and take a position in front of the Delta-Flyer," Kirk said, as he sat down into the command chair. "Its high time I talked to Admiral Janeway."

"Big…risk…" Bakooth said, as he pivoted around to face Kirk.

"I know, my big friend," Kirk said with a smile, "thank goodness we have you at the helm incase the boogey man jumps out from behind the bushes."

"Bakooth could be the boogey man," O'Brien added with a slight chuckle.

"Boogie…man?" Bakooth asked in a confused tone, as he turned back around to face the main screen.

The Defiant de-cloaked and took a position in front of the Delta Flyer.

"We're receiving a signal," Bashir announced to Kirk, "and it is indeed Admiral Janeway."

"On screen," Kirk replied.

And then, the view of the approaching Delta Flyer on the main screen was replaced by the image of a woman that James T Kirk had heard so much about, and had proven to be a thorn in his side; Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

Planet Bajor…

The two Federation security guards sent by Commodore Jellico to monitor Myran, Kirk's Bajoran wife, had taken up positions not far from the home of Myran's mother. The home was nestled near five other homes that each bordered a stream that winded its way through the five properties. Several other homes could be seen in the distance in what was a small village several kilometers from Ashalla, the capital city of Bajor.

The two guards, human males, were camped on a secluded hill that over looked the five homes, and had been viewing Myran movements with inferred devices, for when she was obscured inside the structure, as well as high powered binoculars for when she was in view on the outside of the house. They had been observing Myran, and had seen nothing out of the ordinary.

Myran's niece had given birth to an infant, thus not only Myran, but several other family members had arrived in the past several days to see the new born infant. It was actually more of a family union than a get together.

"Do you think the Commodore will have us apprehend her?" Security officer Jones, a middle-aged man of African descent asked his partner.

"I doubt it," Security officer Garrison replied. "He talks a tough game, but Commodore Jellico won't act out side of the law. Besides, he'd have to answer to Janeway, and who would want that?"

As the two men leered at the house through their binoculars, they were unaware of the two hands that were inching their way toward the back of their necks. And then, in a smooth motion, the two hands gripped the lower part of both men's necks, and applied the Vulcan neck pinch. (No readers, it isn't Spock).

Several hours later Jones awoke from the neck pinch. He rustled Garrison enough to wake the other man. They both scurried about for their inferred devices, and, their binoculars, and began scanning the area. In several moments they came to realize the simple truth.

"She's gone," Officer Jones said with worry in his voice.

Elsewhere on Bajor...

Captain Benjamin Sisko looked out the front window of his home, and watched as Rebecca and Kasidy were preparing the front yard picnic table with condiments and dinner ware. It was Bar-B-Q night at the Sisko home, which meant plenty of ribs, burgers, chicken and corn to eat. Several Bajoran neighbors would soon arrive to enjoy the meal. But at that instant, Sisko was holding one of the old style flip-top communicators.

"Myran is safe," a voice said through the communicator.

"Well done," Sisko said. "Are you sure there was no harm done to the security officers."

"The Vulcan took great care," the voice replied, "and now Kirk's wife is safe inside the Vulcan embassy and no one knows."

"Thank you Quark," Sisko said. "I owe you one. Did you secure your inter-dimensional transmitter?" Sisko asked.

"Jellico will never find it," Quark's voice replied. He was aboard DS9 in the backroom of his bar. "I hope you know that I expect to be well compensated for all of this cloak and dagger stuff."

"I have no doubt you will be," Sisko replied with a knowing smile. "Now, send a signal to Spock and let him know our status."

Sisko closed the communicator and waved back at a smiling Kasidy. He put the communicator back into his pocket, and headed out to the picnic area to flip the burgers.

continued...


	22. A Moment of Your Time part two

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **A Moment of Your Time**

 **Part two….**

The mish-mash crew of the Defiant looked up at the main view screen as the image of Admiral Kate Janeway phased into view. At first her face was stern, as she observed the crew on her end of the transmission, but then she smiled. Was it a genuine smile of a friend? Or the smile of a cat looking down on the prey it has played with before deciding to devour it.

"I want you to know, James T Kirk, or I should say, Captain James T Kirk, that you have proven to be one heck of a thorn in my backside."

"Admiral Janeway," Kirk said, wanting to get to the point, "I would be lying to you if I told you my crew wasn't worried about de-cloaking, as we have, and being blitzed by an unseen fleet. And, considering what little I have come to know of you, we have good reason to be worried."

"I assure you," Janeway said, emphatically, "I am not your enemy, nor am I here to stop you."

"Then why are you here?" Kirk came back with quickly.

"As it turns out," Janeway said, "I have suspected a rogue element with-in Starfleet for the past several months. However, in my position, I haven't been able to do really anything about it, but keep my mouth closed, and observe. And I couldn't risk contacting you overtly, so, I had Captain Tom Paris arrange the use of the Delta Flyer, so I could contact you face to face," the image on the screen panned down to show Captain Tom Paris waving, and then it panned back up to Janeway. "Don't mind him," Janeway added dismissively, "his lack of control is widely known of and, despite my warnings to stop, he still can prove to be more annoying." Humor could be heard in her voice.

"Thank you," Tom's voice could be heard saying off screen.

"What about Spock," Kirk said, warming to Janeway as he spoke, "is he aware of your position?"

"He is," Janeway said. "And as it turns out, we have a contact that Captain Picard, Captain Sisko, and myself, are all using to parcel messages to Romulas. But I must warn you," Janeway added, "on the surface, I will have to be seen to be against you. To buffer that point, I must allow Jellico to continue hunting the Defiant down, and I will deny any involvement, for now, should you be captured. I hate to say it Jim," Kateway said with a smile, "you and your crew are on you own. But if I read your record correctly; this kind of mission was no stranger to your counterpart, nor should it be for you, at least that's what I hope.'

Nog raised his hand, as if her were being lectured to by a professor at the academy.

"Yes Commander," Janeway said, "what can I help you with?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but…" Nog began to say, before Kirk cut him off.

"This won't affect any of these men's careers will it?" Kirk asked, bluntly. "They have risked their careers, and families, to help me in this endeavor."

"Well," Janeway said, "your families will be safe. In fact, your wife," Janeway said to Kirk, "was being followed by Starfleet security. Ben Sisko and Quark, with help from the Vulcan consulate on Bajor, were able to get her to safety inside the Vulcan Embassy. They won't dare touch her there." Then she looked over at O'Brien. "Master Chief O'Brien, as for you wife Keiko, and your two children, Picard and Sisko called on favors owed to them by the Tholians, and they are seeing to their safety."

"What about my uncle Quark?" Nog asked. "I'm actually quite surprised he is helping as much as he is, but they might come after him too."

"One thing I have learned," Janeway said with a smile, "your uncle is one of the most resourceful beings in the entire universe. He'll be fine. Now, as for your careers," she told them, her voice becoming more serious in tone, "I can't guarantee you will still have careers when this is over, for obvious reasons." Janeway said, with regret in her voice. "Just succeed at whatever you're going to do, so it doesn't become an issue."

"We have to go," Tom said in the distance. "Someone's in the neighborhood.

"He's right," Nog said from the tactical station on the Defiant. "Long range sensors are detecting a Starship. It doesn't seem as if they haven't noticed us yet, but there's no way to know for sure."

"We better get going," O'Brien told Kirk.

Jim Kirk looked up at the screen at the woman who had become such a nuisance, but whom now, Kirk considered a friend.

"Thank you for letting us know," Kirk said to Janeway, and then he smiled his legendary warm smile, "Perhaps, when this is all over, we can have dinner."

Janeway blushed, and then her image faded away.

"Alright, now that that is over, engage the Cloak Device," Kirk said to O'Brien, "and. Bakooth, please resume course to Gamma Trianguli VI."

Bakooth did as ordered, and as soon as the Defiant cloaked, Bakooth put the ship back on course for Gamma Trianguli VI.

Deep Space Nine's promenade was alive with new visitors, as the new arrivals shopped the various stores that sold all kinds of goods. Several had headed straight for Quarks, for a turn of the Dabo wheel, or a highly priced exotic drink.

Once such visitor, a man who was a dealer of gems, and other rare stones, took a seat at the bar next to one of the bar's regulars; Morn.

But, in actuality, the man wasn't really going to the tradeshow at all. He had arrived in the Bajoran sector for one reason and one reason alone; to kill James T Kirk. The man's name, alias actually, was Jaden Weer. He was one of the most, if not the most, successful hired assassins. He would kill Kirk, or die trying.

Continued…


	23. A Dove's Sacrifice

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **A Dove's Sacrifice**

Mass confusion swarmed over Deep Space Nine like it hadn't since the days of the Dominion War. A massive explosion inside the internal workings of the Cardassian built station reverberated through the central hub. It had happened so suddenly that there had been no warning.

The internal lighting of the station had been switched over to auxiliary power, meaning what light remained was dim, tainted with smoke, and cast eeriness throughout. While the damage control teams fought the various fire caused by the explosion, others searched for casualties, and there were literally hundreds.

Captain Kira stood outside her office, blood coming from a gash on her forehead, which had been caused when she was thrown to the ground when the gravity field had been unstable, right after the explosion had occurred. Lt. S'var, the Andorian female whom Kira had come to know as a friend, wasn't so lucky. A beam had fallen from the support structure, and crushed the Andorian, killing her instantly.

As casualty reports were handed to Kira, she let what was left of her command crew deal with the emergency clean up; Kira had to figure out how it had happened, and why. If it had been some sort of criminal act, she had to know in a hurry so that the perpetrators could be caught. She ordered an immediate halt to all ships prepping for departure, as well as a detailed ledger as to which ships had departed in the two hours leading up to the blast.

Kira sat back in her chair, in her office, to take a quick breather. Constable D'aneve, the middle aged Betazoid male who had served in what had been Odo's position years ago, stepped into Kira's office. The door to the office had been damaged, and was stuck in a half-way open position.

"Kira," D'aneve said to her, "what happened?"

The Betazoid came over and surveyed several data pads that were spread across her desk. It was clear Kira didn't have an answer.

"Still no answers," Kira said, but her tone was tainted with anger. "But I know an attack when I see one. This was no accident," Kira stated flatly.

At that instant, Chancellor Martok stepped into Kira's office. He had been visiting the station when the explosion had happened. The look on his face was dejected, and Kira knew instantly it was because the Klingon had terrible news.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked softly, closing her eyes as she prepared for to hear his answer.

"Worf's son, Alexander, is dead!" Martok stated.

A blank look came over Kira's face, as the news sunk in. She had known Alexander quite well, when during the Dominion War, the young Klingon warrior had spent time on DS9. Though, it was clear even then that Alexander's warrior ways would be short lived due to his more passive nature.

"How?" Kira asked, with a flat tone to her voice.

"He and Alexander were on the promenade," Martok replied with anger, "The explosion caused a section of the upper deck to fall in on them. Alexander pushed his father to safety, and was crushed instantly." Martok was visibly upset. "Alexander will be remembered as a true warrior. Giving up his life to save the life of his father is worthy of song!"

Kira looked down at her desk, it was the second time that someone she had known had died recently, Thomas Riker, her lover and father of the child she was pregnant with, being the first. And now it was Worf's son. Then she looked up at Martok with an intense look of fire in her eyes.

"We'll find out what happened," Captain Kira told Martok in a low toned voice. Then she looked at D'aneve. "I know the computers are down, but the moment they come back up I want you to scour every piece of data before the blast. And the moment the core is reachable, I want to personally go down there and investigate the blast area."

"I'll head down there now and try to speed the damage control parties up." D'aneve said, as he turned and headed out of Kira's office.

"I want to be there too!" Martok said loudly. "If I find out this was an act of a coward, I will hunt them down and I will rip their heads off!"

And with that, Martok barged out of the Kira's office, nearly smashing the inoperable door off its battered holdings.

"You won't be alone," Kira said to Martok's back as he charged out of view.

Elsewhere on DS9, inside one of the living quarters, Jaden Weer sat quietly on a bed and went through streams of data he had obtained from DS9's main computer. He had accessed one of the computer terminals, and then detonated the special explosive he had brought on to the station. The explosive had been a drone, with a pin-prick size of anti-matter hidden inside of it, no larger than an insect, which Jaden had released once he arrived on the station. The drone, which was also cloaked, was programmed to find the station's power core. Once the core had been found, the drone landed, waiting to be detonated.

The explosion could have destroyed the entire space station, killed Jaden in the process, but he had to take the risk. He had to cover his tracks after his intrusion into DS9's computer system, or die trying. The access codes he had obtained allowed him to retrieve top-secret files, and hopefully, for him, any information about James T Kirk.

Jaden also knew that eventually, sooner than later, the truth about the explosion would be known. And, with any luck, it would be determined it was an act of violence related to Kirk's return. Jaden had left enough clues that it was.

In any event, the explosion served two purposes. Garnering short term intelligence, and sending a message to Starfleet that there were forces out there, like Jaden Weer, that would stop at nothing, even killing hundreds of innocents lives in the process, to return Kirk back to where he belonged; history.

Kira stepped out of her office, as an ensign handed her the latest casualty report. The blast had initially killed eighty-three, with twenty more in life threatening circumstances. She looked down the list until she came across Alexander's name. She felt a tear come down from her eye.

 _ **Continued...**_

Jaden Weer sets his sites on the wife of James T Kirk: Myran!

Jim Kirk finally meets S'vath, the son of Spock!

Scotty meets up with an old friend of Japanese descent!

Martok and Worf find out the truth about Alexander's death, and go for blood!

Commodore Edwin Jellico and Captain Sisko go at it!

William T Riker returns from the Gamma-Quadrant.

and…

Ambassador Spock changes sides!


	24. The Pretext of Bajoran Tea

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Pretext of Bajoran Tea**

Captain Kirk and Commander Nog materialized on the planet of Trianguli Gamma VI. The planet was lush with plant life, a virtual paradise. Nog looked at Kirk and didn't see happiness on the human's face.

"Captain Kirk, this world is beautiful," Nog said, "how can you not be as excited as I am; you've been here before."

Kirk nodded in agreement as he looked around the immediate area, which was indeed a virtual Garden of Eden.

"Ohhhh," Kirk said softly, "it is beautiful, Commander Nog, maybe… even… too beautiful. I lost some really good men here that first time, and the loss of even one of my crew, on a world… such as this one, will always taint my opinion of it." Kirk reached for his communicator and flipped it open. "Kirk to Defiant, Transport completed."

 _"Aye sir," O'Brien's voice said, through the communicator._

"Go ahead and have Bakooth take the Defiant to the planet's southern polar region. O'Brien; are you sure the magnetic fields down there will obscure the ship enough so that you can power down the Cloaking Device?"

 _"I'm quite sure," O'Brien said. "Unfortunately, the strong magnetic fields that will act like a vale around the Defiant; will also make communications iffy, at best. Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"_

Kirk pondered O'Brien's words for a moment.

"Quite sure," Kirk replied. "If we get any unwanted visitors up there, Cloak the ship and wait until the situation clears."

 _"Sir," the voice of Bashir could now be heard saying. "Perhaps I should beam down there. There could be medical emergencies."_

"Doctor, if our information is correct," Kirk replied, "then there is already a medical officer down here. We'll be fine. Give us," Kirk paused, "give us two or three hours and then come back up here and check-up on our progress."

 _"We'll do," O'Brien said, "Defiant out."_

Kirk closed his communicator, and looked at Nog, who was looking up at him with a smile.

"What is it commander?" Kirk asked.

"They have old archival film of you," Nog explained, "at the academy. I remember watching a recording of you using one of those old style communicators, like the one in your hand now, and I was thinking how amazing it was to actually see the real Captain Kirk flipping it open, like you did, talking the way you talked. It was really exciting to see."

Kirk shook his head. The hero worship he had been encountering was nearly at nauseam, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

"How far are we from camp again?" Kirk asked, knowing that Nog would be distracted from his reverie.

Nog activated his Tricorder, and studied the data on the small device's data displays.

"Just through the foliage and trees over there, and perhaps two kilometers or so," Nog replied.

"Alright, but now listen, and listen carefully," Kirk told the young Ferengi officer, "keep your eyes open. There are plants on this planet that can kill. I'll do my best to spot them, but still, I want you to pay attention."

It was apparent to Nog that Kirk was being overly protective.

"I know Captain," Nog assured Kirk, knowing that the captain was genuinely worried about him. "Unlike Dr. Bashir, I was paying close attention at the short mission briefing you gave us."

"Good," Kirk said with a smile. "And while you mention it, I still don't understand what it is with doctors; they never seem to pay attention at mission briefings."

And with that, the two Starfleet officers began their trek through the trees, plants and general foliage that covered the planet. One of them, Nog, was in standard Star Fleet attire, while Kirk was in the uniform he had worn in his time.

When the Defiant had arrived at the planet, an hour earlier, it had been decided not to communicate with the Starfleet camp on the planet, in lieu of the fact that the camp may have been warned about the theft of the Defiant, and Kirk wanted to avoid any unwanted confrontations. Even though the Defiant hadn't intercepted any such warnings, it was possible, while they were escorting the civilian transport vessel they had saved from the Orion pirates, or in the short time they had met with Admiral Janeway, that a signal may have slipped past them.

As Kirk and Nog made their way, they were unaware that they were being watched…

* * *

 **Planet Bajor;**

 **The rustic setting of the Kendra Province, and the home of Benjamin Sisko…**

Benjamin Sisko poured two glasses of tea, one for himself, and one for Commodore Jellico. Jellico had come to Sisko's home on Bajor on an unexpected visit, and had found Sisko sitting on his porch, reading a book. Sisko pulled up another chair, and had retrieved a hot tea kettle from the kitchen inside.

"So," Sisko, wearing civilian clothing, said as he handed Jellico his tea, "what can I help you with Commodore?"

Jellico sipped the Bajoran tea and nodded his head in approval.

"This is really fine tea." Jellico said approvingly, "It has more flavor than the Earl Grey Jean-Luc is always pushing on us."

"Commodore, just over the hill there," Sisko said, as he motioned to a ridge of hills that could be seen from the porch of his house, where he and Jellico were sitting, "is nearly five thousand acres of Bajoran tea leaves. They have devoted an entire science department on the aspects of perfecting tea."

"I would say," Jellico said, "they have succeeded. Now, as for why I am here. I have a delicate matter to discuss with you," Jellico began to say, his voice in a more serious tone.

"And what would that be?" Sisko asked.

"To the point," Jellico came back with, "two of my men, Starfleet security, were sent here to Bajor with one simple task. That task was to keep a watchful eye on Jim Kirk's Bajoran wife."

"Myran, as I recall," Sisko said, "I have met her once or twice. She was there the day my daughter was abducted by the Klingons."

"Starfleet is of the opinion," Jellico went on to say, "that there may come a time when they may need to use her as leverage against Kirk, if he doesn't return to the fold, and turn himself in."

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" Sisko asked.

"Not at all," Jellico replied. "If you think about it, there isn't much of Kirk's world alive in these times. She is the one element from this time that Starfleet believes they could hold over Kirk. The man has stolen one of our most advanced ships. What if he's on some crazy Captain Ahab revenge scheme and tries to start a war with the Romulans, or the Gorn, or some other element from his past? This is a serious matter."

"And so your men," Sisko said, after sipping tea, "were to keep an eye on her and bring her in if and when conditions warranted."

"Exactly," Jellico said with conviction in his voice.

"I can't say that I…agree…with that line of reasoning," Sisko said with a slight look of worry on his face. "But that is Starfleet's concern, not mine; I'm retired."

At that second, Jellico's eyes became intense; it was no longer time to beat around the bush.

"You're not fooling me, Ben," Jellico said with sarcasm in his voice. "You're the only one on this planet who had the strings to pull to get the Vulcans involved. I think you're working in conjunction with Spock, and that Myran is inside the Vulcan embassy at this very moment. I'm here to tell you, as an official representative of Starfleet, to stop interfering, and, use your leverage to get the Vulcans to turn her over to us."

Sisko's eyes became just as intense.

"And what if I don't?" Sisko asked, in a defiant tone.

"Then you'll be going up against me, Ben, and believe me, you don't want that. I have been tasked to keep tabs on that woman, and all I am asking from you, a former Starfleet Commander, is your understanding on this matter and to do what your duty compels you to do."

"My duty," Sisko asked with a chuckle in his voice. "Jim Kirk saved my daughter. And now he believes an element inside of Starfleet is out to kill him."

"Do you really believe that?" Jellico asked.

"If Jim Kirk believes it, and if Ambassador Spock believes it, then," Sisko concluded, "I believe it too."

"Oh I get it," Jellico came back with. "You're one of those officers who continue to see Kirk through tainted glasses. All of the so called daring missions of his are simple entertainment to you, as you emulate his rule breaking methods. You're a fool."

"You're the fool, Commodore," Sisko fired back. "I would stack one James T Kirk against a million tin-can officers, like you, who just use the excuse of following orders while they neglect to see clues all around them that things might not be as perfect."

Jellico stood up, and glared down at Sisko.

"Now that we know where we stand," Jellico said, "let me assure you; I will get Kirk's wife, one way or another. And if you try to stop me, then I will order your arrest."

"I'm retired," Sisko replied, in a matter of fact tone.

"We are both well aware of the fact that, although you are retired, you are still subject to military disciplinary action for the first five years of that retirement, and considered as part of the Starfleet reserve in times of war."

"I retired the moment I went off that cliff with Gul Dukat, and died. And in any event, we are not in a time of war." Sisko countered.

"Starfleet never listed you as a casualty of the Dominion War," Jellico shot right back. "So, do yourself a favor and sit this one out!"

Jellico turned and stormed off of Sisko's porch. Sisko called out to the commodore.

"Commodore Jellico," Sisko said forcibly at Jellico's back.

Jellico stopped, and turned around.

"Ben; tell me you've changed your mind," Jellico said, with hope in his voice. "End this petty bickering, and do what Kirk should do; come back into the Starfleet fold."

A look of understanding came to Sisko's face, for all of about a tenth of a second.

"I can't tell you that," Sisko said. "However, I will tell you this: If you come back here, or if I see any of your security men on my property, I will shoot and then ask questions. You think I should be worried about going up against a man like yourself; perhaps you should worry about coming up against a man like such as me. I defied death…"

Jellico smiled, tapped his com badge, and then shimmered away.

Just as Sisko turned to go back into his house, a hovercraft came speeding over the hills in the near distance. It was the hovercraft that Kasidy had taken into the main city with Rebecca. Kasidy didn't land the craft where it belonged, by the side of the house, instead she landed it on part of the small garden in front of the house, smashing the plants in the process. The door to the craft opened, and Kasidy and Rebecca stepped out, and ran towards him, with worry on their faces.

"Kas," Sisko said with a tinge of anger in his voice, "you've just squashed my avocados!"

"Ben," Kasidy said, with shortened breath, as she and Rebecca ran up to him. "It's terrible!"

"Why, what happened?" Sisko asked.

"There was a massive explosion on Deep Space Nine," Rebecca said, as Kasidy caught her breath.

"Alexander, Worf's son, is dead," Kasidy added, with sadness in her eyes.

"Alexander," Sisko said, as he hugged his wife, "is dead? I don't believe it."

"It's all over the news in town," Rebecca said. "Initial reports say it was some sort of accident. But nearly a hundred people are dead."

"An accident?" Sisko asked, with disbelief in his voice. "I have to get up there."

Sisko started to walk away, but Kasidy pulled him back.

"No you don't!" Kasidy came back with. "You're time up there is over. You're with us now, and I won't have any argument," Kasidy added as she held her husband tight.

Sisko reciprocated and held his wife just as tight, but as he looked over her shoulder, his eyes looked up to the sky. And as he did, he had a strange feeling that the explosion on DS9 was no accident, and that somehow it had something to do with Jim Kirk's return.

-continued…


	25. If Time Knew

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **If Time Knew**

Trianguli Gamma VI…

Captain James T Kirk and Commander Nog made their way down a worn path that was covered with trees and a myriad of flora, and finally, after nearly half an hour, the thick foliage began to thin out. Jim Kirk was also well aware of the fact that they were being followed by a native of the planet. The first time Kirk had visited the planet, which had happened a hundred years earlier, Kirk and that landing party were followed in much the same way.

It was when Kirk and Nog had come upon an opening when their "unknown" pursuer broke off its escort. Kirk had the impression that their unseen friend had been more of a chaperon, seeing to it that Kirk and Nog had arrived safely to their destination.

As Kirk and Nog made their way out of the trees, they saw four medium sized buildings. Even though Jim Kirk was a hundred or so years out of his time, he still recognized Starfleet construction habits, as the buildings had been arranged in typical two by two formations. It was a comfort to Kirk that at least some things were still practical and stayed the same.

"According to the Defiant's computer," Nog began to say, as he looked at the data on his Tricorder "Commander S'vath is heading up a once a year expedition to this world. He and his team have been sent to monitor the indigenous humanoid population, which includes medical check-ups of the native children, and to further investigate peculiar energy crystals which have been discovered over the past century."

Kirk was beginning to like Commander Nog more and more. The report the young Ferengi had just given was to the point, and just like Spock use to do, it brushed across the highlights in an efficient manner.

"Very well," Kirk said, "tell me more about those crystals." Kirk said.

"According to the latest reports, the crystals show signs of being organic, and started to show up several years after the automated machine called Vaal had been destroyed."

"As my old friend would say," Kirk interjected, "that sounds rather fascinating."

"That's not all," Nog went on to say, "Due to the unique standing that Trianguli Gamma VI has in the Federation, it has been decreed that the crystals cannot be removed from the planet and were declared a life form that could not be interfered with, unless the crystals were an immediate threat to the humanoids."

"Starfleet must have more information about those crystals," Kirk concluded. "This planet, even in this time, is pretty far off the beaten track to keep sending teams up to investigate."

"I wonder where everyone is?" Nog asked Kirk.

Kirk was about to answer when, from about twenty yards way, three people came out of the building closest to where Captain Kirk and Commander Nog were standing. Two of them wore standard Starfleet uniforms. One of the two was a Cardassian male, and the other was a human female. The third person, who was also a human female, wore a black one piece jump suit with a silver Starfleet communication badge on the collar. She had a presence about her that drew Kirk's eyes in; she was stunning looking. She looked over to Kirk and Nog, and then she stopped walking.

Nog was obviously enamored by the woman's beauty as well.

"She's looking at me," Nog said with a broad smile.

"Oh my God," Rhonda said to herself, with a soft whisper, "He's here. He's really here."

Kirk and Nog walked over to the others.

"Hello there," Kirk said with a warm smile, "I'm Captain James T Kirk, and this is my associate, Commander Nog."

Although Kirk was really only a commander, with all due respect to Admiral Janeway, he decided to give himself a field promotion to Captain.

"Lt. Kacit," the Cardassian said. "Excuse me, but you cannot possibly be James Kirk. He died on Veridian III many years ago."

"Excuse me," Rhonda said to Kirk, "we don't get too much outside news here." She turned to face Lt. Kacit and Ensign Angela Reynolds. "This man is definitely James Kirk. S'vath and I both were briefed by Admiral 'Xgan two days ago about this James T Kirk's existence. We should have passed it down to you and the others."

"So you really are the Captain Kirk?" Ensign Reynolds asked, with awe in her eyes. "I am so honored to meet you sir."

"Thank you," Kirk said, as he prepared for another round of hero worship. But, thankfully, Kirk was rescued by the attractive blond woman.

"We are all honored to meet you," Rhonda said, "I am Doctor Rhonda Christine Chapel. I hope…"

Kirk cut her off.

"Rhonda Christine Chapel?" Kirk repeated, in a dumbfounded voice.

"Yes Captain," Rhonda said, "and yes, I am the granddaughter of Christine Chapel, your former head nurse on the Enterprise."

"Christine is your Grandmother? How is she?" Kirk asked.

"She passed away nearly five years ago." Rhonda said with sorrow in her voice. "She told me many interesting stories about her time on the Enterprise and how it was the most fulfilling time of her life."

"Where is the rest of your team?" Commander Nog asked.

"We have several projects we are studying," Lt. Kacit said. "I'm the resident geology specialist. We've had a couple strong tremors in the past month, and I was just on my way to check the instruments in the science building. The others are out in the field."

"I wasn't aware of Cardassian Starfleet officers," Commander Nog said to Kacit.

"Actually," Kacit said, "there are three hundred of us now serving in Starfleet."

Suddenly, from out of the trees, two other Starfleet officers came into view, propping up yet another officer between them. And it was clear why the other two were propping up the third officer; he had been injured. Four spores were protruding from his chest; which meant, in Kirk's opinion at least, death wasn't too far behind!

Rhonda sprinted over to the injured man, with the others, including Nog and Kirk, not far behind. The injured man had been stretched out on the grassy area at the edge of the camp, as Rhonda took a hypo from her side pocket as she got on her knees beside him.

"Be careful; those spores can be deadly," Kirk said to her, as he stood behind her and watched her administer aid to the fallen officer.

Kirk looked at the wounded officer. He had humanistic characteristics, but sported two very Vulcan looking ears. Kirk concluded it was S'vath, the son of Spock. S'vath opened his eyes and looked up at Kirk.

"Hi Jim," S'vath said with a wide smile. "How's it going?"

"Hey, you," Rhonda said to S'vath, "no talking! You know you're not supposed to talk or exert yourself until a minute or so after I do this," and at that instant, she put a hypo just beneath S'vath's neck and administered the shot. "Take him to the infirmary; I'll be there in a moment."

The two officers propped S'vath back up, and took him away toward one of the buildings in then near distance. Rhonda stood up and walked over to Kirk.

"I can see he's Vulcan," Kirk said. "My first officer, Spock, was injured by spores as well on this world, and he survived as well."

"It wasn't his Vulcan heritage that saved him this time. The spores that hit him were from a rare variety that is three times as deadly as the ones you're speaking of. What saved him was the formula in this hypo spray," Rhonda said. "Dr. McCoy returned here years later, after your first visit, with my grandmother I might add, and the two of them came up with the spray's formula."

"Impressive," Nog said.

"Bones came back here?" Kirk asked, having no memory of such an event.

"Yes, but many years later." Rhonda told Kirk.

Rhonda could see the slight look of depression in Kirk's eyes. It was clear to her that the man was feeling lost, having missed so much of the life he never really actually lived. It's as if time knew, and was trying convince Kirk to let go. It had been the other Jim Kirk, the one who had died on Veridian III, who had carried such memories in his mind. This Kirk was more like a lost child.

"I'll take you both to camp," Kacit said to Kirk and Nog, "I will show you around while the doctor attends to Commander S'vath."

"Alright," Kirk agreed.

"Show them what we're doing here," Rhonda told Kacit. "I think they'll find it interesting. We'll meet you at the galley in about an hour."

And with that, Kirk and Nog followed Kacit into camp while Rhonda Christine Chapel headed off toward the medical building.

An hour passed by as Kirk and Nog observed the camp as they were given a short tour of the facilities by Lt. Kacit. In that time, Kirk had also taken care to make routine contact with the Defiant, and finally he and Nog were finally led to the galley which was an impressive dining area with several food items arrayed on several tables. A Klingon chef could be seen behind a serving window. He was preparing food while attempting to sing Klingon opera.

"I know him," Nog said to Kirk. "He opened the first Klingon café on DS9 years ago. He franchised his restaurant chain, and rakes in serious Latinum. He must be doing this for the adventure."

At that moment, from another door, Rhonda and S'vath entered, and came over to Kirk and Nog.

"I hope all of this isn't for us." Kirk asked his two hosts.

"So this is Jim Kirk," S'vath said, as he reached out his hand to shake Kirk's. "As I am sure you have heard a thousand times since your return, it is really an honor to meet you. Not only because of your service to Starfleet, but as being my father's most true friend."

S'vath's choice to shake Kirk's hand and not render the typical Vulcan hand salute had piqued Kirk's curiosity. Kirk shook the Vulcan's hand none-the-less.

"Thank you S'vath," Kirk said. "I must say that I am really happy that Spock found the time to have a family."

"I wouldn't call it a family," S'vath said, "My father and I have not always gotten along, and so, I left home at an early age. However, I am quite sure that if he were here he would agree with me that our relationship has been most fascinating."

"Well," Kirk said, with an understanding tone, "your father and his father didn't always see eye to eye either. It's called being stubborn; it must run in the family."

"More than you know," Rhonda said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"And your mother is," Kirk paused for effect," T'Pring?"

"Ironic, to be sure," S'vath said.

"I would say so, considering the fact that through her actions, your father almost killed me." Kirk said with a laugh.

"Jim, you have to remember that my parents had been betrothed to each other based on over two-hundred variables, including the prospect of producing ideal offspring."

"Oh, of course," Kirk replied, "So, I guess sometime later her relationship with Stonn sputtered out, and she and Spock decided to at least have children, if not a marriage."

"And fortunately for me," Rhonda said, "that reunion created a Vulcan who is not only smart and logical, but sexy and suave as well," she added with a seductive look on her face at her husband.

Kirk was finding this conversation very illuminating. It was clear that Rhonda was very in love with her husband, and had no qualms showing that affection in front of others, in a very forward kind of way.

"I think it is great that, of all people, Christine Chapel's granddaughter married Spock's son." Kirk said to

"Please," S'vath said to Kirk and Nog. "Let us sit down and enjoy the food K'Maq has prepared for us."

And with that, everyone gathered around the table for a meal. They were joined by the rest of S'vath's team. During the meal, and more than once, a member of S'vath's team came over to meet Kirk. S'vath watched with humor as Kirk tried his hardest to deflect the adulation the others were giving him.

As S'vath was enjoying his meal, Rhonda had one of her hands playfully on his upper thigh, edging closer to his groin in a seductive manner. They shared a few kisses as her fingers reached their goal. Kirk, while talking with the others, noticed the playful banter, above the table, between S'vath and Rhonda, and had a pretty good idea what was happening beneath the table. The fact they displayed such behavior in front of others, though innocent, still conveyed strangeness to Kirk. And as Kirk's eyes caught S'vath's glance, if only for a mere second or two, Kirk could almost detect an air of arrogance; the eyes of T'Pring were alive and well.

-next time

Commodore Jellico gathers up a posse to find Captain James T Kirk. The man charged with finding Kirk? Captain Benjamin Maxwell. Meanwhile, Jaden Weer, the man who nearly destroyed DS9, arrives on Bajor. And no one will stop him from capturing the wife of James T Kirk; or so he thinks.


	26. Diamonds

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Not Hearts; Diamonds**

Commodore Edwin Jellico shimmered into existence aboard the USS Diamond.

The Diamond was not only the name of the ship, but the ship was also, roughly, in the shape of a diamond. It had been constructed using top-secret technology which Starfleet had obtained from captured Borg assets, and data obtained by the USS Voyager. Voyager had encountered the Borg many times, and those encounters gave Starfleet invaluable data.

Greeting Jellico in the Diamond's Transporter room was the commander of the USS Diamond; Captain Benjamin Maxwell.

"Edwin," Captain Maxwell said, "how are you?"

"A little more white in my hair," Commodore Jellico replied with a smile, "but still hanging on with my fingers."

Commodore Jellico stepped off of the Transporter pad and shook his old friend's hand.

"Ben, it is really good to see you in command again," Commodore Jellico said with a smile. "If we he had more officers like you, perhaps the Dominion War would have lasted half as long."

"You're too kind," Captain Maxwell replied, "though the sentiment is welcomed. You have no idea how hard it was to watch that war unfold while serving time in New Zealand."

"And yet," Jellico said, "here you are, commanding one of our most advanced projects."

"Yes," Maxwell said with a smile, "another one of life's twists."

"Well, I hope you can help me out here," Jellico said, "I could really use a good run of luck."

The two longtime friends made their way out of the transporter room. And as they made their way down the corridors, Jellico noticed that there seemed to be no one else aboard but them.

"Edwin, I don't mean to sound rude," Maxwell said, "but how did you become aware of the Diamond? And the fact I am not still incarcerated is supposedly as top-secret as the Diamond project itself."

"As you know," Jellico began to explain, "James T Kirk has returned from the ashes of history. He is under the impression that an element inside of Starfleet, with tacit support from the Federation, is out to kill him."

"Yes, I heard," Maxwell came back with. "Kirk is a legend; one that I am fond of."

"Ben, I need you to look at the bigger picture here," Jellico said. "Even a legend can't go around stealing Starfleet property on a whim."

"And you think Project Diamond can find Kirk, and bring him and the Defiant back," Maxwell finished for Jellico.

"Yes," Jellico said. "It's that simple. And since you're wondering, I actually only heard of the Diamond two days ago. I received a priority message from Admiral T'nor, and he gave me a brief description of project Diamond, and suggested it be deployed to find Kirk and the Defiant. "

"First off," Maxwell continued, "what about the explosion on Deep Space Nine. Rumor has it that the attack was the act of a terrorist. How can we be sure that Kirk is wrong? Perhaps the attack was an attempt to take his life?"

"I am not denying that there could be an element of truth to Kirk's claim, but that isn't the point." Jellico said. "If there are rouge forces inside of Starfleet, then I would be the first to support Kirk, but it has to be done in the open. Stealing Starfleet property, and kidnapping Starfleet officers, is not the way to go about proving these allegations."

"Jim Kirk, like it or not Edwin, is more than just an ordinary man," Maxwell explained. "When I heard he had come back, briefly, on Veridian III, I was floored." Maxwell and Jellico entered a Turbo-lift. "And now this Jim Kirk comes out of time, but this Kirk isn't the same man as the one before. This Kirk is more like the man we read about in the academy, the one with the old gold and yellow command shirt. He comes from a time when Starship Captains were like old-West Marshalls, maintaining the law."

"You're just as taken with him as Captain Picard and Benjamin Sisko," Jellico said with a slight chuckle.

"Trust me," Maxwell said, "I would never want to be compared to Jean-Luc Picard, but in this instance, I understand his sentiment towards Kirk."

The Turbo-lift opened, and the two men exited. Jellico gasped as he looked around what appeared to be the bridge of the Diamond.

"Is this your bridge? Where's your crew?" Jellico asked.

"I am the command crew," Maxwell replied.

The bridge was roughly rectangular but half the size of Jellico's Sovereign-class bridge. And instead of the typical layout, command chair—helm navigation control—Communications-tactical and science stations, there was just a command chair with an object, globed shape, situated in front of the command chair, about the size of a standard computer.

"What kind of ship is this?" Jellico asked as he followed Maxwell towards the command chair.

"Project Diamond," Maxwell said, as he sat down in the command chair. "This entire ship can be operated from this chair, by using that little miracle." He pointed at the globe device, which was nearly translucent and was spinning at a very low rate.

"Okay, I'll bite," Jellico said, "what is that thing."

"A coming together of Borg technology and the finest of Starfleet technology," Maxwell replied softly. "When I sit in this chair, the device literally scans my mind, and executes what I tell it to do. The device which is a prototype was constructed at the Daystrom Institute. In fact, it is actually based on original schematics that Dr. Richard Daystrom had come up with, shortly before his death. As you recall, he had designed a device, much like this one, that could practically run a Starship on its own."

"Yes, I do recall, but it malfunctioned," Jellico, "and if I recall, it was Kirk's Enterprise that first tested the device."

"Yes," Maxwell replied. "Daystrom had redesigned the programming, but his new design was lost over the decades. Then came our encounters with the Borg, and this little device was found again, quite literally, in a trash heap at the Daystrom institute. It was retooled there, using Borg tech, and now with a surgical implant right here," Maxwell tapped the side of his head, "I can command it."

"I've never heard of this program," Jellico said, with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"They needed someone with tactical experience," Maxwell went on to say, "and someone who would also be willing to risk their life if the process didn't work. The amount of secrecy was incredible, and it worked, here I am."

 _HE IS NOT ONE OF US. HE IS A THREAT TO THE MONUMENT._

"So you control this Diamond shaped ship with your mind," Jellico, "it is impressive, but how can it be enough to stop Kirk?"

The main screen activated.

"Just take a look," Maxwell said with confidence in his voice.

The main screen showed the vastness of space, but nothing out of the ordinary.

 _DO NOT CONTINUE MAXWELL; HE IS NOT ONE OF US_

 _I believe I can make him one of us_

 _NO, I HAVE SCANNED HIS MIND. HE CANNOT BE ONE OF US._

And then, as Jellico stared at the main screen full of stars, four Akira-class starships de-cloaked.

"What ships are those," Jellico asked.

"My ships," Maxwell said. "They have no crews. I control them with my mind, and my thoughts. I can transfer energy levels, independently."

"Are you telling me," Jellico said, as he now looked at Maxwell, "that you're not only controlling this ship, but those other four as well, and you're doing all of this via some sort of Borg mental interlink with that thing?" Jellico asked, pointing at the strange globe device, which was now spinning at a faster rate.

"Exactly," Maxwell said, "isn't it incredible."

"Ben," Jellico said, "controlling five independent starships, as well as their energy levels, all at the same time, could not be from the ordinary mind of man."

"As I told you," Maxwell said, "the person they found for this project had to be willing to risk their life, and so I did."

"They did something to you?" Jellico asked. "They did something to your mind so that you could control multiples such as these?"

"Exactly Edwin," Maxwell said. "And they need more volunteers. Good men like you and me. I told them a great deal about you, you could be one of us."

Jellico stared at the four ships on the screen.

 _MAXWELL: JELLICO HAS HIS DOUBTS AND HAS HIS DOUBTS ABOUT YOUR SANITY. HE CAN NOT BE ALLOWED TO RETURN._

 _But he is my friend._

 _NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE MONUMENT._

"Edwin," Maxwell said finally, "we can use you. There is another Diamond Fleet being constructed."

"Join you for what purpose?" Jellico asked. "All I want is for Kirk to face justice. Thank you for showing me this top-secret Starfleet project, but I better get back to my ship."

"Edwin," Maxwell said, "this ship only needs two crew members, I am one of them. The other crew member is on another level, and he is a Betazoid. My half of the partnership is to do the tactical work, the grunt work. His job is to probe the mind of whom ever we encounter."

"Is he probing my mind now?" Jellico asked.

 _THIS STRATEGY WILL NOT WORK_

 _Perhaps, but it is the only chance to save my friend._

 _THAT IS TRUE_

"Yes he is probing your mind," Maxwell replied. "I know you think I've lost my mind, and that what we are doing here is an abomination. But trust me, this is the future."

"You're part of the conspiracy to kill James Kirk, aren't you?" Commodore Jellico asked.

"Yes I am, old friend." Maxwell said. "Kirk could get in the way of what must be accomplished."

"I think I better leave now," Jellico said. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"You can't," Maxwell said, with sorrow in his voice. "It is too late now," he added, as he motioned toward the screen.

Jellico looked at the main screen and watched as the four Akira-class ships, under the control of Maxwell, swarmed over Jellico's ship, and blasted it into oblivion.

"What have you done?" Jellico yelled, as he grabbed Maxwell by the neck. "There were over seven hundred people on that ship!"

Suddenly Jellico's mind was rocked by intense waves of pain, so intense in fact, he fell to the ground in absolute pain, and then he shimmered away, beamed into the icy infinity of space, where he died instantly.

 _THE MONUMENT MUST SURVIVE. I READ HIS MIND, JELLICO WOULD NEVER HAVE ACCEPTED THE EXISTENCE OF SUCH A NEW ORDER._

 _You never know, he may have in time. But it's done now, and my friend is gone. I know Admiral T'nor is worried about Kirk. But how can one man pose such a threat to the Monument?_

 _IT IS NOT OUR CONCERN AS TO WHY. WE MUST FIND KIRK AND DESTROY HIM, AND ANYONE ELSE THAT CAN PREVENT WHAT MUST BE._

 _Finding Kirk will not be as easy as you think, especially since he has the Defiant._

 _HE IS GETTING SUPPORT FROM AMBASSADOR SPOCK. THE MONUMENT HAS CONCLUDED THAT SPOCK WILL ENLIST THE AID OF HIS OWN SON, COMMANDER S'VATH. PLOT COURSE FOR TRIANGULI GAMMA VI._

And with that, the Diamond, which was in the center of a diamond fleet formation with the other four ships, cloaked, as the other ships did as well, and headed for the distant world, to destroy an unsuspecting James T Kirk.

(if you would like to see cover art work for this story, join my FACEBOOK page.. JAMES T KIRK TNG)


	27. Chain Link

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Chain Link**

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Worf stood alone aboard the Federation shuttle craft that was being loaned to him by the Captain of the USS Titan; William T Riker.

Riker had just arrived at DS9, via the shuttle, and offered it to Worf so he could take Alexander's body back to Earth.

Suddenly Worf could sense that he was no longer alone; and he knew who it was who had just come aboard and stood behind him; Deanna Troi. Worf turned to face her.

Immediately Troi came over and hugged Worf tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Deanna said as she looked down at the coffin that contained Alexander's body. "Alexander was so special…"

She stepped back…and Worf could see the tears coming down from her eyes.

"He always spoke of you with honor," Worf said to the woman he had shared an intimate relationship with years ago, when they served aboard the Enterprise-D.

She walked past him and over to the coffin.

"You are taking him back to Earth?" She asked.

"Yes," Worf replied with a solemn tone to his voice. "My stepfather, Sergey, passed away nearly five years ago, and my mother requested that I bring Alexander home and put him to rest next to him at the family plot. I agreed."

Deanna nodded her head.

"I think," Deanna said, "that is very nice of you Worf. And somehow I think K'Ehleyr would have liked that as well."

Worf nodded in agreement. K'Ehleyr herself had been cremated, as per her wishes, and her ashes were fired into the heart of the Earth's sun.

Deanna looked at Worf.

"Who would have done such a thing like this? And why," she asked.

Worf stared blankly at the coffin then back at Deanna.

"I do not know; today." Worf said through gritted teeth. "However, coming days will not hide the coward responsible."

Deanna knew what that meant; Worf would seek vengeance. She knew it was pointless to change his mind, so she nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Several sections of Deep Space Nine had been closed off, due to the damage caused by the explosion which had rocked the space station. It was also used as an excuse to conduct thorough interviews with everyone who was aboard at the time of the explosion. Unfortunately no evidence had yet been found connecting anyone to attack, and the final group of passengers was finally being investigated. Once their interviews were finished, the docking rings would have to open for business once again.

Jaden Weer's forged paper worked had gotten him past two layers of questioning. But before anyone was truly cleared, they had to meet with Constable D'aneve, the Betazoid male who was the chief of security aboard Deep Space Nine. Jaden was escorted into D'aneve's office for final questioning. D'aneve offered Jaden a cup of tea, which Jaden took.

"I'm sorry for the long wait," D'aneve said to Jaden. "I'm sure you understand the need to question everyone. You're group is the last group, so to compensate you for your lost time, we will offer to compensate you should wish to travel anywhere else, after your visit to Bajor is completed."

"It's quite alright," Jaden said with a smile. "During the Dominion War, a civilian ship I was on was boarded by the Jem-Hadar. Believe you me; everyone aboard that ship was happy when they just let us go. The delay is finally over, and that's good enough for me."

"Your travel papers show that you arrived here from Risa," D'aneve said, wanting to get down to business. "For what purpose are you visiting Bajor?"

"Well, as I told your screeners, I was on my way to a gem exhibit in Jalanda City." Jaden took a small hand sized box from this pocket, and opened it. Inside of the box were four gems, neatly arranged.

"Those are nice," D'aneve said, "can I see them?"

"Sure," Jaden said as he handed D'aneve the gem set.

D'aneve held them close, and looked at them.

Meanwhile, inside his mind, Jaden Weer was using every ounce of will power to shut off aspects of his memories from D'aneve, but he had to do it in such a matter to avoid suspicion. He also knew that D'aneve's questions were meant to confuse his mind, and allow easy access to lower areas of memory.

"Well," D'aneve finally said, "I had my people check, and it appears you may have missed the first week of the exhibit, but you still have three days left. I hope that will suffice."

"I'm sure it will," Jaden said. "The gem show is really unimportant considering what happened here. And I really hope you capture the responsible party."

"Thank you," D'aneve said, "you are free to go."

D'aneve watched Jaden leave, and once Jaden was gone, D'aneve signaled for the next person to come in for questioning.

But, before the next person in line came in, D'aneve pressed a button on his desk, and then he pressed it again. If he was successful, he had just transmitted a signal to Chancellor Martok, who although he wasn't on DS9, was very close, aboard his flagship, and cloaked.

D'aneve knew that informing Martok in such a manner could, if it became common knowledge, end his career as DS9's chief of security; but it was a risk he was willing to take. If the Klingons got their hands on Jaden, and if he proved to be the responsible party that planted the bomb, the Klingons would kill him without trial in order avenge the death of Worf's son. D'aneve had never even met Worf, yet, but Martok had approached D'aneve earlier in the day and made the request; to which D'aneve secretly agreed.

* * *

Kira sat at her desk and looked at a schematic of the bomb that had been deduced to have set off the explosion. Internal security cameras had detected the insect sized device on three occasions. Later study of the data from the security sensors, it was determined that the insect was carrying some sort of anti-matter implosion device. Suddenly the door to her office opened and in stepped Captain William T Riker. His resemblance to Thomas Riker was uncanny, simply because they were pretty much the same.

"William," Kira said, as she got up and hugged Riker. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Thomas, and now Worf's son."

She stepped back.

"How are you?" Riker asked. "And don't lie to me," Riker said. "Don't forget, I knew Bakooth too, and according to his letters to me, you and Thomas were more than just friends." Riker smiled, "And I'm glad. I just hope you're healing too."

"William," Kira began to say, "I'm pregnant with his child. I have decided not to terminate the pregnancy. This child is the last part of Thomas, and I want him or her to grow up and be told of how wonderful he was."

Riker smiled.

"I think that's the greatest news I've heard in quite some time," Riker said with a broad smile. Then he looked around at some of the damage. "I left Commander Vale in command of the Titan while they head to Starbase 247 for R and R. Deanna is visiting with Worf as we speak, so I've got a lot of time on my hand, Kira, so tell me; how's your investigation going?"

Kira went on to explain the events surrounding the explosion. She even spent some time explaining how Thomas had died during the rescue of Benjamin Sisko's daughter.

* * *

Jaden and several other passengers made their way through DS9's docking platform and boarded a Bajoran transport vessel. They all took their seats, and twenty minutes later, the transport ship launched, and made its way to Bajor.

Jaden sat comfortably in his seat, and gazed out the viewing port. The next part of his plan was to find Kirk's wife Myran. According to a secret message he had received from his employer, there was a distinct possibility that Myran was in the Vulcan Embassy on Bajor. That would be his first destination.

As the Bajoran transport made its way through space, no one aboard could know that right above it was the massive flagship that belonged to Chancellor Martok…cloaked.

* * *

On board the bridge of the Negh'var-class ship, Martok sat in the command chair. From the information he had gotten from D'aneve, and additional information obtained through Klingon intelligence, Jaden Weer was more than just a suspect, in the explosion on DS9 which had killed over a hundred, including someone who was part of Martok's house; Commander Worf's son.

Martok's chief of staff, Darok, stood beside Martok.

"You may be taking this too far," Darok said. "You are the leader of the Klingon Empire, and this sort of endeavor could cause friction between the Empire and the Federation."

"This coward, this human named Jaden, must face retribution," Martok spoke abruptly.

"I understand, but you know the Federation. They have laws against this kind of vengeance." Darok countered. "I just hope your efforts are not discovered."

Martok simply harrumphed, and Darok took that as a warning to not go any further with the conversation.

* * *

 **On Starbase 247**

Admiral Janeway, who had arrived for a Starfleet function, sat inside her temporary office and looked at the shocking news that had just flashed across her classified Starfleet communiques. The USS Washington, under the command of Commodore Edwin Jellico, had been destroyed in an ion storm.

But as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, Janeway had the chilling sensation that the loss of the Washington, and Jellico more specifically, had been no accident at all; Jellico had been eliminated. The question for Janeway was why?

-continued…


	28. Mind Sifter

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Mind Sifter**

The visitor center in the capital of Ashalla was jam packed with new arrivals to Bajor. Most of them had been detained at DS9 for questioning in regards to the explosion that had devastated the space station, and had killed so many. Even young children had been questioned, but most of them found it an interesting diversion from the normal lives.

Jaden Weer, who had detonated the bomb, which was no larger than an insect, had been questioned as well. After meeting with the Betazoid chief of security, Jaden had been granted permission to board the transport. Officially, he had come to Bajor for a gem exhibit, but Jaden's real reason for coming was entirely different.

The information he had obtained from DS9's computer, shortly before he detonated the bomb, had actually little value. Except for private messages he was able to sift through. According to Jellico's private logs, the Commodore had suspected that Myran would try to hide from the security agents he had sent to track her movements. With Ambassador's Spock involvement, Jellico even suspected that the Vulcan consulate on Bajor could have offered her asylum until the situation with Kirk had played out.

Jaden made his way through the crowded visitor's center, and into one of the public waste-extraction centers. He stepped into the private coed stall, and prepared the device when suddenly…he shimmered away.

Jaden didn't know what hit him, but the next thing he saw, after being beamed out of the waste-extraction stall inside the space port on Bajor, was an infinite amount of exploding stars in his eyes. He had been struck in the head very hard. As he fought to regain his wits, he focused his eyes and saw a large Klingon reaching down and grabbing him by the neck, throwing him across a darkened room, hitting up against a hard rock like wall. Jaden had no time to react, and heard the cracking of his ribs as his body fell to the ground.

Blood began to gather in his mouth, as he struggled to speak to his attacker.

"Wait…" Jaden said. "wait…." he managed to stutter out between spits of blood, which he could taste coming up the wrong direction of his throat.

Martok looked down at the human, who was sprawled out on the ground.

"You are the P'ATAK that detonated the bomb on Deep Space Nine!" Martok yelled. "You killed one hundred innocent lives, including the life of a warrior's son! Hear these words; you will not leave this room alive!"

Martok didn't waste any time, and swung his Bat'leth high and brought it crashing down, slicing through the bone of Jaden's right arm, slicing the limb in half. Blood began to pour out as the human screamed in agony.

Then, without mercy, Martok reached down and grabbed a clump of hair on Jaden's head and then dragged him across the ground, smearing a track of the whimpering man's blood in their wake.

"I…know things…" Jaden begged, "I…can…tell you what…you want. Let me live…please!"

Martok, by sheer force, pulled Jaden off of the ground, and set him in a metal chair, and then tilted the chair back. Martok reached up and grabbed a strange device that was suspended down from the unseen ceiling on a long cable.

"You cannot bargain with something that I can already take by force," Martok said. "This is a mind-sifter," Martok explained, with near madness in his eyes, "it will retrieve what I want to know."

Jaden looked into the eyes of Martok, and saw pure rage.

"If you do this," Jaden said with a smile, "my associates will find you and kill you."

"Let them try," Martok said with his own smile, "I will be waiting for them!"

And with that, Martok jammed the end of the device, which looked more like the end of a long, slender knife, into Jaden's forehead, cracking the human's skull, splattering blood on Martok's determined face in the process.

"Who sent you to kill Kirk?" Martok screamed at Jaden.

And then, as the sifter twisted inside of Jaden's head, answers came. They came as the sifter did exactly what it was designed to do; sift through a dying man's last words, and the recent memories of their life. There were times when sifter left the victim alive, but nothing more than a mental vegetable remained.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Jaden was dead. Martok turned off the recording device, and took one last look at the dead assassin who had killed Alexander and so many others in cowardly act.

Then, in a sudden move, Martok clapped his large hands together, and the door to the interrogation chamber opened. Three Targs came rushing in as Martok walked toward the door. The Targ's all leaped onto to chair containing Jaden's lifeless body, and one by one, the Targ's started eating the corpse, thrashing off large chunks of flesh in the process.

 **DEEP SPACE NINE...**

Quark was sleeping in his large room aboard DS9, with a naked Dabo girl on either side of him. He was also smiling. He was smiling because, in his dream, he was making love to a Dabo girl covered in edible Latinum laced grub worms. Then quite suddenly his dream was ended in a sudden jolt. He opened his eyes and saw Martok standing above him looking down.

"Wake up Ferengi," Martok said. "You have the resources to contact Ambassador Spock. I would speak with him; now!"

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Quark said, motioning to the two naked women beside him. "Even I don't receive refunds from them."

Martok's glare was the only answer Quark would get.

An hour later, Martok was inside a holosuite and standing before him was the holographic image of Ambassador Spock. Martok finished telling Spock what he had learned from Jaden.

"I trust," Spock said, "that the prisoner will be treated as well as possible until further notice?"

"Ambassador Spock," Martok said with a low tone in his voice, "I suggest we continue discussing other matters."

Spock could detect the tone in Martok's voice; the subject was closed and understood.

"The information you have given me is indeed quite valuable," Spock told Martok. "While Mr. Jaden Weer did not provide you with specifics, as to who hired his services, he at least gave us a timeline to work backward from."

"I should also inform you that Commdore Jellico's ship, and all hands, including Jellico himself, were lost in an ion storm. I received a coded message from Janeway, and she is suspicious of Jellico's demise, as well as I am. Commodore Jellico may have been out to get Kirk, yet his reasons was straightforward Starfleet protocols. Janeway believes that Jellico was contacted by those who had hired Jaden, and they eliminated him before he could relay whatever information he had acquired."

"Quite logical," Spock said. "Whoever is behind all of this has no restraint. They are hiring assassins, blowing up space stations, and now a starship and its crew, tells me one thing; that they do not believe their position can be jeopardized, even after such obvious actions."

"Ambassador," Martok began to say, "according to Janeway, you have sent James T Kirk to the planet your son is leading an expedition on. It is an obvious move," Martok said with caution in his voice.

"Moments from now," Spock went on to say. "I will be speaking with my son and Jim Kirk. I will tell them what I am about to tell you. I am very aware of the fact that sending Kirk to S'vath, my son, was an obvious move on my part. You could say," Spock said, pausing for a moment, "it is like shining a brilliant light for all to see; they will come."

Martok smiled a devious smile.

"You want them to go there to find Kirk," Martok said with a look of deviousness on his face. And then Martok laughed. "I like you Vulcan!" Martok said.

"I must end my transmission with you now," Spock finally said. "I must speak with my old friend now, and tell him what must be done," Spock paused for a moment, "so he can live and the Federation can survive."

-continued….


	29. The Monument

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Monument**

The memories of that fateful night were the kind of memories one would rather forget. But, ironically, the mind seemed to hold on to them tighter and tighter as time passed. Perhaps it was a genetic defensive reaction, he didn't know. But what he saw happen that night changed his outlook on reality. And he vowed to make sure it never happened again, or would die trying.

His name was Toran Hamue. When he was the tender age of seven standard years, Toran was already considered one of the most gifted Betazoid's alive. His telepathy was already highly advanced, so much so, that he and his family were relocated to a special facility so that Toran could develop his abilities unfettered by the distractions of a normal life.

By the time he was twelve he was recognized as the second most advanced Betazoid in the modern times. Only Tam (TIN MAN) Elbrum, who was nearly four decades older than Toran, had been rated higher by that age.

It was two days after his twelfth birthday when Toran's life, and every other Betazoid's life on Betazed, was turned upside down. For it was on that day, during the Dominion War, when the Jem'Hadar launched a surprise attack and conquered the planet.

Betazed had not known war for nearly a thousand years, thus their resistance was, no pun intended, futile. Toran was sitting in his room inside the living quarters he shared with his parents and younger sister, when suddenly the door to his room was kicked open. Toran was a twelve year old child, and the sight of two Jem'Hadar frightened him terribly. The Jem'Hadar dragged him into the main living area, and Toran screamed as he saw a Jem'Hadar warrior stab his mother with a weapon; her body falling to the ground without any form as she ended up sprawled upon the ground, her arms twisted beneath her.

Next to die before Toran's eyes was his father. The Jem'Hadar were without mercy as each warrior stabbed the defenseless Betazed man several times, blood splashing the walls of the room, before he too fell to the ground dead. Both Toran, and his five year old sister Caria, screamed and cried. Only moments before they had shared a dinner with their parents, and Toran had gone to his room to study, and now, their world, Toran's and Caria's, had been devastated by a war they knew very little about. What was the Dominion? Who were the Jem'Hadar? None of that mattered to Toran and Caria because they just didn't know.

And it didn't end there. Little Caria, just five years old, and yet far more brave than her older brother, ran across the room and attacked the leg of the Jem'Hadar warrior who had just killed her father. The Jem'Hadar looked at her with the eyes of a soldier. Toran could see into the alien's eyes, from his place on the floor, and could tell that the Jem'Hadar saw no difference between the little girl and her father. In one swift move the Jem'Hadar soldier jabbed down with his weapon, and jabbed it through the young girl's neck, inches above her collar bone. The thrust was so violent, it skewered off Caria's head, just above the neck, depositing it on the ground as her twitching body collapsed next to Toran. Toran closed his eyes and waited for a death that never came, because at that instant, the door to the living quarters burst opened and security officers rushed in.

One of the men, a Betazed security agent, grabbed Toran up and quickly ran out of the room, as the other Betazed officers fought valiantly. Toran had been saved, but he had left his home as an orphan.

Toran Hamue wasn't a warrior, neither were his parents and sister. But it was right there and then that Toran vowed to forge a time when no child would ever have to live through what he had lived through, on that fateful night.

And the answer was; The Monument

Continued….


	30. Family

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Jim Kirk didn't have any real fears. In fact, it was probably one of his vices. He had no qualms with rushing without care where even angels feared to go. But that was his character, his inner core. And as he stood before the giant head of the Serpent facade, he didn't fear it; he was in awe of it.

A hundred years ago, when several of his men were killed by the artificial intelligence that had the ability to control weather, and provided a means of life to the natives of the planet, Kirk grew to despise it.

Kirk and S'vath had come to the Serpent head together after a scheduled communication with Spock, on Romulas, had not happen. For unknown reasons, the inter-dimensional signal from Spock never came. Although Kirk found it hard to 'read' S'vath, he still had a feeling that S'vath was worried about his father.

"I can't believe it's still here after all this time," Kirk said, looking at the device he and Spock had helped deactivate.

"I am pretty sure my father would have heard that statement," S'vath said, "and said something to the effect that it was illogical since it is here." S'vath looked at the Serpent's head, and smiled, as did Kirk. "I can see that you find my words somewhat truthful."

"At first," Kirk said to S'vath, "your father and I had a very unique relationship. I wasn't exactly sure we would make a…" Kirk searched for the right words to say, "perfect fit, and yet, we did. It also helped that Bones was there to take the edge of, sometimes. I missed my relationship with the two of them most when I was brought forward through time. But if there's one person in this universe who can solve an insolvable problem; it is your father."

Kirk looked around and found that most of the surrounding area had remained the same. It was almost as if only three years had truly passed instead of the actual 100 plus years. He then looked over at S'vath, who was doing his best to entertain him; but Kirk could tell that S'vath wanted to be doing other things, chiefly among them, making sure Spock was unharmed.

"I get the impression from your wife, and you as well, that you and your father don't quite see things eye to eye." Kirk said, as he looked over at S'vath.

S'vath nodded his head.

"I suppose not," S'vath said, "I respect him, he is my father. However the schisms between my father and I started when I began to show interest in the teachings and beliefs of my uncle. His name was Sybok."

"Is Sybok the brother of T'pring?" Kirk asked, having never heard of Sybok. (Remember readers, this Kirk skipped everything from "The Apple" onward.")

"Oh, that's right," S'vath said, with a warm smile. "You never met Sybok. So you will no doubt be surprised to learn that he was actually my father's half-brother."

"Spock has a half-brother? Did something happen between Sarek and Amanda; or did she die and Sarek remarry?" Kirk asked, totally surprised by the news he had just been told.

"It is a long story," S'vath said. "Sybok was actually older than my father. My grandfather, Sarek, had once been in a relationship with a Vulcan priestess before he had married Amanda Grayson, and Sybok came from that relationship.

My father once told me that he never had shared the fact he had a brother with you, or I should say the other Jim Kirk, until much later and had regretted so. In any event, Sybok's teachings were forbidden on Vulcan, which led to his exile, when Spock had been a child. And yet, every so often, a Vulcan will slip through the logic of our society and embrace teachings and beliefs such as his."

"A Vulcan like you," Kirk concluded for S'vath.

"Precisely," S'vath said to Kirk. "Sybok believed that the truth of existence could only be found through emotion, not the course of logic that Surak set the Vulcan people on."

"A passionate Vulcan," Kirk said, "Now that is fascinating," Kirk said, almost sounding like Spock-like in the process.

Kirk's communicator beeped.

"Kirk here," Kirk said, upon flipping the communicator open.

"O'Brien here, sir," O'Brien's voice replied, "The Cloaking device's sensor array is detecting other cloaked vessels on the long range sensor."

"I didn't realize they could do that," Kirk interjected.

"I didn't either sir; until Bakooth told me about this new feature. This Cloaking device was a gift to Thomas Riker, and apparently it is one of the Romulan's most advanced designs. Now, it cannot tell us the exact location of the other cloaked ships, only a general direction they are approaching from."

"How long do we have?" Kirk asked.

"I'd say three to four hours, at best," O'Brien replied, after a moment. "What do you want us to do?"

"I'll get back to you in a moment," Kirk replied, "Kirk out."

Kirk looked over at S'vath.

"I hope your father gets a message to us, because for all I know that's an armada coming this direction," Kirk said. "I'll go get Nog, and we'll beam up to the Defiant. There's no need for you or your people down here to be put in harm's way."

"Captain Kirk," S'vath said, "my father and I may not, as you say, see things eye to eye. However, as I told you before, I respect my father very much. And if he sent you here, to me, then he expects me to do all I can assist you; and that is what I intend to do. I will accompany you to the Defiant to do just that."

"Spock did not expect you to risk your life," Kirk said to S'vath. "I am appreciative to what you've just said, but I can't let you do this. You're a married man, S'vath, and your first priority is to your wife."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about Amanda," S'vath said softly, "she will no doubt want to come with us."

"Absolutely not," Kirk said, as he started back toward the Federation camp, which was a twenty minute walk from where they were, "Perhaps I didn't explain it clearly enough earlier; we are fugitives. If you were found to be assisting us, it could cost you your career and maybe your lives."

"The Ferengi, and the other men aboard your ship, are all part of Starfleet, and yet they are with you," S'vath said, as he walked by Kirk's side.

"The difference is, I abducted Nog, O'Brien and Dr. Bashier," Kirk countered, "No one in Starfleet is going to accept the fact that I forced the son of a good friend to help. You stay here where you belong, doing your research."

Kirk walked on, with S'vath by his side the entire way. Kirk had known Spock to find ways around his orders, and knew that S'vath would do the same. Kirk smiled inside as he looked at S'vath briefly. There was more of Spock inside him than S'vath would admit to.

* * *

 **USS DIAMOND**

The Diamond, as well as the four Akira-class ships that surrounded it in a diamond formation, was cloaked. The sensors had briefly detected a Defiant class Starship in orbit of Trianguli Gamma VI. It had since disappeared from the sensors, but it was all the proof Maxwell needed that Kirk was there.

Captain Benjamin Maxwell, when he was a child, grew up reading about the adventures of Captain James T Kirk. It was those adventures of Kirk that inspired Maxwell to enter Starfleet and follow the dream of becoming a Starship Captain. And now, here he was, hunting Kirk down like an animal.

Life was full of irony indeed.

Continued…..


	31. Hikaru

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Hikaru**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

The USS Defiant traveled at high warp toward the area of space where the Cloaking Device's sensors detected cloaked signatures. Although the Romulan made sensors could detect the general area where cloaked vessels were, it could not locate them with pin-point accuracy.

Captain James T Kirk sat in the command chair on the bridge. It was the same chair that Benjamin Sisko and the late Thomas Riker had once called theirs, but now it was his. At least for the time being, Kirk had to keep reminding himself that it was actually stolen Federation property; and he was the thief.

While no ship could very truly replace the Enterprise, in Kirk's heart, the Defiant was proving to be a worthy ship in her own right. He thought back to recently when he first saw the Defiant and thought it reminded him of an old muscle car from the 20th century. His father had a collection of posters from that time, handed down through the decades, from father to son. The posters showed three hundred plus old cars that just oozed of power, compact power, much like the Defiant did. Maybe it was a childish behavior, to compare Starships to ancient automobiles, but Kirk didn't care. Whether it was rated at 320hp, using a 390CI single 600cfm Holley four-barrel carburetor with cast iron intake and manifolds, or a modern day warp engine, it was all the same to Kirk.

Kirk looked at his crew. Although Kirk had ordered S'vath not to come, nor his wife Rhonda for that matter, both were there on the bridge. After verbal jousting with them back on Trianguli Gamma VI, Kirk acquiesced and let the two join the cause. Kirk was glad to have them both aboard.

Even though S'vath didn't act like the Vulcans that Kirk had known from his era, he did respect S'vath's honesty. And S'vath's wife, Rhonda, added depth for Dr. Bashir to use in case of a medical emergency.

S'vath sat at tactical, alongside O'Brien, who manned the engineering hub. This allowed Commander Nog to act best at what he did; being an XO.

Kirk had met a few Ferengi's since arriving in the 24th century, but Nog was the first who showed an inclination toward a military career. Nog not only wore a Starfleet uniform, proudly, he was very efficient as an XO, something he would pass on to Admiral Kate Janeway, should everything work out in the end.

And then there was Bakooth. The Chalnoth warrior, whom Kirk respected immensely, and who manned the helm/navigation station directly in front of Kirk.

Bakooth, who had been Riker's XO, had been the one who suggested that Nog take the position of XO. It would give Bakooth more time to work with O'Brien, in the running of the ship's systems, which Bakooth knew just about as much as O'Brien.

* * *

 **Chiisai**

 **A planet in a star system 21.4 light years from Earth…**

The planet Chiisai was a colony world of Earth's. It was nearly a fourth of the size of Earth, and was literally covered with forests. Originally uninhabited, it was allotted by the Federation to settlers after proper procedures had been followed.

The settlers were mostly of Oriental persuasion who wanted to create a world with the ancient majesty of Far-East cultures; China, Japan, Korean, Vietnamese, Cambodia and other ancient traditions.

The world would be open to all who wished to live and follow the merged customs of those cultures. The Federation did not allow worlds to be colonized and then to be shut-off from the rest of the galaxy, and as it turned out, the customs of the ancient Oriental world had attracted a diverse population to Chiisai.

The original colony had grown into eight large sized village towns, each tilting toward a particular oriental niche.

Scotty piloted his shuttle craft down through the thick atmosphere of Chiisai. Finally, and thankfully, he saw the tops of towering trees begin to poke through the dense cloud cover.

And then he saw his destination; the home of his good friend, Hikraru Sulu.

The shuttle craft came to a soft landing in a swath of dirt on the outskirts of the massive home that Sulu had pretty much built by hand.

Scotty had actually played a part in the construction years ago, not long after his 'return'. He had visited the world two other times since, but this trip was hastily put together, after Scotty had received a coded message from Spock.

Scotty stepped out of the shuttle and stretched his legs. And then he saw Sulu emerge from the Japanese flavored otaku; home.

Unlike Scotty, or Kirk for that matter, Sulu had lived through the years without the help of a skip through time. Sulu was nearly a hundred and thirty years old. If it were the 21st century, Sulu would have looked like a man in his late 70s, maybe mid-80s.

He was also still as skinny as ever, but now sported a head of long gray hair which was tied into a long ponytail. Scotty remembered seeing old style Japanese martial art movies which always seemed to have a character that looked like Sulu looked now.

"Montgomery Scott," Sulu said, squinting as he spoke. "I see you've finally decided to do something about that belly of yours."

Sulu was correct. Scotty had indeed taken better care to maintain his health. Before Leonard McCoy had passed away, and with assistance from Beverly Crusher, the two doctors had convinced Scotty to become a vegetarian and to cut back on his drinking.

He did become a vegetarian, but he would not, under any circumstances, give up his drinking.

"Aye," Scotty said to his old friend as they embraced each other. "Doc'ta McCoy's work I must say."

"So, my old friend, what brings you here to Chiisai? You would not give me any details, so I assume it has something to do with all the chatter about someone claiming to be Captain Kirk."

"Not just chatter…" Scotty began to say, but Sulu cut him off.

"It is too cold out here for my ancient knees," Sulu said. "I say we retire to my o'katu and have some herbal tea as you tell me why you're here."

"Is Demora visiting by chance?" Scotty asked.

"She is here on Chiisai, however she is in another village teaching today." Sulu said. "Ever since she retired from Starfleet, as an Admiral I am proud to say, she spends most of her time teaching the younger children.

Unfortunately, she was unable to have children of her own, so I think she makes up for that maternal instinct of hers by teaching as much, and as many, as she can."

The two old friends climbed the steps of the ancient looking home and entered the living area, where the scent of tea was unmistakable. Sulu poured two glasses of the tea and came over and sat next to Scotty.

"Well, enough about my family, what is all this news about a Jim Kirk imposter?"

"Hikaru, the man isn't an imposter, he is the creation of a transporter accident," Scotty explained. "And according to Spock, his life is in danger."

"That's all I need to hear," Sulu said as he stood back up and walked over to a glass display case that held three Katana. "Let me get one of these, then I'll pack some clothes and some snacks to eat along the way, and then we'll go do whatever it is Spock wants us to do. Maybe," Sulu said with a wicked smile, "we can steal another starship!"

Twenty minutes later, after a suddenly spry hundred and thirty year old was packed up, the shuttle climbed back into the sky, and disappeared up into the clouds.

Continued…


	32. Diamonds are Forever

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Diamonds are Forever**

The USS Defiant had been traveling at warp speed for nearly three hours and finally came out of warp. And as it came into normal space, so did five other ships, and directly in the Defiant's path.

The sensors had detected the now uncloaked ships' just moments before, and the fact that they were slowing out of warp as well, usually a signal that whoever was in command of the other ships wanted to converse before battling. Kirk decided to follow the other commander's lead, and had ordered the Defiant out of warp.

"What kind of ships are those?" Kirk asked Commander Nog, who stood to his side.

"The four outer ships are Akira-class vessels, by themselves, no match for the Defiant. But four of them could pose a tactical problem," Nog told Kirk.

"Don't worry about little ole' me," S'vath said from tactical, "I can count," with a wry sense of humor to his voice.

"What about the ship in the center?" Kirk asked, with a slight grin at S'vath's most un-Vulcan like comment. "What kind of ship is that?"

"Borg inspired, whatever it is," O'Brien said before Nog could reply. "Starfleet military science has been studying their technology for many years, so I am not surprised to see something like this finally roll of the assembly line."

"The Borg; who or what are they?" Kirk asked.

Everyone on the Defiant's bridge, including Bakooth, stopped what they were doing and they all turned look at Kirk, with expressions of disbelief.

"The Borg," O'Brien said for them all, "are cyborgnetics being from the Delta-Quadrant that aim to assimilate all life into a collective. They are this century's most lethal threat."

"And you're saying this ship, this diamond shaped ship, has been built with elements of their technology?" Kirk asked.

"Using an enemy's technology is not as farfetched as it might seem," S'vath said.

"Good point," O'Brien said softly. He was about to explain more about the Borg but…

"Sir," Bashir said, before O'Brien could continue, "the commander of the center ship, aptly named the USS Diamond I might add, is hailing us."

"Do you think that it would be safe to let them see us?" Rhonda asked from where she sat near Bashir, her words also aimed as S'vath.

"Not…safe…for them…" Bakooth stated flatly.

"On screen," Kirk said back to Bashir.

The image of the ships on the main viewing screen was replaced by the face of a man in a modern Starfleet uniform, and he wore the rank of Captain; four pips. O'Brien immediately recognized the man on the screen.

"Captain Maxwell," O'Brien said to Maxwell, his former commanding officer when they had both served aboard the USS Rutledge. "I thought…"

"It is good to see you too, Miles," Maxwell said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I have found you aboard the Defiant. It makes what I'm about to do next even more bitter."

"Then don't do what it is you intend to do," Kirk suddenly said.

Maxwell fixed his gaze on Kirk.

"Captain James T Kirk," Maxwell said, but without a smile, "I promise you, there is no other Starfleet officer that has studied your career as much as I have. It is a real honor to meet you."

"The Jim Kirk you studied was another man," Kirk said, resolutely, "But one thing we both shared, he and I, was our will to live."

"Sir," Bashir said, "I have muted the signal. I just wanted you to know that all of our long range communications are being jammed. All we have are the short range communication capabilities; signal opened."

"I have been told that you are jamming our long range signals; why?" Kirk asked, trying to get a read on Captain Maxwell.

"Oh, the standard reasons Captain Kirk," Maxwell said. "I cannot let you survive this encounter, nor do I want it broadcast for all to hear and see."

"Why," Kirk replied, "what threat can a man, literally from another time, have on the events of today?"

"You are stalling for time," Maxwell said, "one of your most famous tactics. I have given you the common courtesy of letting you know of your fate," Maxwell said, "and now, I will carry out my orders, and again, I am truly sorry Miles."

The screen switched back to the five ships, and the four Akira-class ships began to bank out from the diamond formation.

"I hope you're right about this new cloaking device," Kirk said to Bakooth. "Our lives are going to depend upon it."

And then the Defiant cloaked, and one by one it targeted the other ships. The Defiant had an advantage, and extreme advantage; the Defiant could fire weapons while cloaked, and totally shielded as well; another interesting addition to the brand new Romulan cloaking device.

With that advantage, the battle went fast, as the Defiant banked over and under, and twisted around the four ships, which could not hide once the advanced cloaking device had targeted them. The Akira-class ships attempted to cloak, but invisibility did not save them. They uncloaked to try and attack the Defiant blindly, but Kirk, barking out commands, and Bakooth were too fast for them.

After seriously damaging three of the enemy Akira-class ship, the Defiant took aim at the fourth.

Meanwhile, Maxwell sat on the bridge of the USS Diamond. And even though the battle seemed to be lost, the USS Diamond had one last chance, and Maxwell knew it was time to use it. It was a phasing weapon comprised of Breen technology, and had a wide field. The USS Diamond targeted the fourth Akira, which he still controlled with his mind, and fired the weapon at it just as the Defiant began to attack the fourth Akira as well. The blast detonated. A wave of energy swept out, a wave that had no effect on the USS Diamond or the last Akira, but the Defiant was not so lucky.

"We've lost power," O'Brien said, as one by one, the Defiant's systems shut down.

The Defiant's artificial gravity began to fluctuate, tossing the crew of the Defiant as it did.

"It's almost like that Breen weapon that destroyed the first Defiant," Nog struggled to say to O'Brien as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"I've lost all weapon controls," S'vath called out.

Kirk could also see Bakooth having no luck at regaining helm control the fallen ship.

"O'Brien; how long until we can get the systems back on line?" Kirk asked hurriedly.

"Not fast enough!" O'Brien called back, as he did best to redirect power supplies. "The systems are already trying to come back on line, but I don't think it's going to matter much," O'Brien said as he looked up at the main viewing screen.

"Oh my God," Rhonda said, as she looked up at the screen as well, "we're not going to make it!"

Kirk looked up at the screen and saw the inspiration for Amanda's gloomy prediction. The Diamond was closing in on the Defiant's position. Maxwell's face came back on the screen.

"The other Jim Kirk went on to be a legend," Maxwell said, "you will just have to settle for an asterisk in the text books." ….

Continued…

Be sure to read my new STAR TREK horror story...STAR TREK WORLD


	33. Diamonds are Forever II

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Diamonds are Forever II**

The crew of the Defiant waited for their fate, which was no longer in their hands. And as the USS Diamond, and the last Akira-class ship under its control, angled in to make the final blow on the defenseless Defiant, something quite unexpected happened; and it was S'vath that started to relay the new information from his consol.

"I have two, correct that, three contacts de-cloaking on our starboard bow," S'vath's said, his voice slightly excited. "They are arming their weapons, and the USS Diamond seems to be their target."

"On screen," Kirk said, as he sat up a little more in his command seat.

Three Romulan Warbirds shimmered into view and began firing on the USS Diamond and the last Akira-ship. The Akira exploded instantly; its shields no match for the superior weaponry its Romulan attackers. The USS Diamond began firing its own weapons, but it was a futile effort as the Romulans outnumbered and outgunned the much smaller vessel.

"Shouldn't we help the Diamond?" Bashir asked.

"This is peculiar," S'vath said, as he and the others watched the battle on the main screen.

"Report," Kirk called out to S'vath.

"The Romulans are not trying to destroy the USS Diamond," S'vath reported, "They are only trying to render the USS Diamond damaged, and it is working. The Diamond has lost shields."

"Sir," Bahsir cut in, "we are receiving a message from the commander of the Romulan forces."

"On screen," Kirk replied quickly.

The image of the now surrounded USS Diamond was replaced by the face of a stoic appearing Romulan.

"I am Admiral N'rvay. You will power down your weapons, and drop your shields, or we will destroy you as well."

The crew of the Defiant looked to Kirk, and they all knew that Kirk didn't care much for powering down his weapons to talk.

"That is a pretty tall request," Kirk said, "especially since your ships just destroyed another Federation Starship right before our eyes in Federation space. Some might consider that an act of war…and they would be right."

"Captain Kirk," N'vray said, his words in a flat tone, "we are well aware who you are, and we respect your forthrightness, however, we just saved your life, and we severely outgun you. Yet, to prove our intentions are not to destroy you or your ship, I will order the ships under my command to lower their shields and disarm their weapons as well."

Kirk looked over at S'vath, who nodded. The Romulans had indeed powered down.

"Alright," Kirk said, to N'vray, "power down our shields and weapons," Kirk said to O'Brien.

"But sir," O'Brien said, with worry on his face.

"You heard the order Mr. O'Brien," Kirk said, with a little more force, "power down."

Reluctantly, and with a harrumph as well, O'Brien powered down the shields and the weapons.

"Alright," Kirk said to N'vray's image on the screen, "We've powered down, so would you mind telling me what is going on here? Why have you entered Federation space?"

S'vath looked over to Bashir and gave him a hand signal to mute the communication with the Romulans.

"Sir," S'vath interjected, "I have detected Transporter usage. They are beaming over to the USS Diamond."

"Despite being attacked by Captain Maxwell, and the USS Diamond," Obrien said, "that ship is Federation property. It's our duty to stop them from taking it."

"And die trying?" Rhonda. "Are you nuts?

"I agree with Chief O'Brien," Commander Nog said to Kirk. "You do intend to stop them I hope," Nog said to Kirk.

"Signal opened," Bashir said as well.

"Admiral N'vray," Kirk said, in a friendly tone, "you must know that I cannot allow you to take the USS Diamond. It is Federation property. We have already detected transport signals aboard her; please pull your landing party back."

The expression on N'vray's face was as cold and stoic as it had been moments before.

"Actually, Captain Kirk," N'vray said, "I would like you to beam over to the Diamond vessel as well."

"Me," Kirk said, with a look of "what for" on his face. "Why do you want me to beam over to that ship?"

"Captain Kirk," N'vray said, "I neither have the time nor patience to negotiate with you…"

"Their trying to lock their Transporter on…" S'vath began to say as Kirk shimmered away.

"Beam him back!" Nog said forcibly to N'vray.

"In time Ferengi," N'vray said, "in time."

And then N'vray's image faded from the screen, and the image of the USS Diamond returned.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Rhonda asked. "Do we just let them take Jim like this?"

"We have little choice," O'Brien said to her. "The Defiant is a tough little ship, but against three Warbirds, we'd have no chance."

"I agree with O'Brien," S'vath said to Rhonda, his wife, "I believe the appropriate course of action here is to wait."

"Five…minutes…" Bakooth said, as he turned back to look at his shipmates. And they could all tell it wasn't a recommendation; it was a statement of what they will do.

"Alright," O'Brien said, "five minutes; and then what?"

"Attack," Bakooth said.

"You want us to attack three Warbirds?" Rhonda asked, with disbelief in her voice.

Bakooth smiled a fang filled smile.

* * *

Kirk rematerialized on what appeared to be the bridge of the USS Diamond. Captain Maxwell was on the ground, and someone, most likely a Romulan, was tending to him.

"Is he alive?" Kirk asked to the back of the Romulan.

And then the Romulan stood up and faced Kirk, but the other person was no Romulan at all. And although the face on the person who stood before Kirk was somewhat older, and gray hair dominated their head, Kirk recognized his friend immediately; Spock of Vulcan. Spock raised his hand in the customary Vulcan way.

"Jim Kirk," Spock's voice said, with slight rough tone to it, "I have been, and always shall be…your friend."

Continued…


	34. Friend

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Friend**

Jim Kirk looked down at the unmoving body of Captain Ben Maxwell, and then back at Spock. When last he had seen Spock, the Spock he had left behind over a hundred years in the past, they were nearly the same age. Now they were many years apart in age, which was as tangible in distance as if they were seperated by bridges through time.

"Yes Jim," Spock said, and as if reading Kirk's expression, he said, "I too understand the awkward circumstance of our meeting again at last. The brief conversation we shared via the holographic emitters was fascinating; however, seeing you like this, face to face, was not something I was prepared for."

Kirk smiled at his old friend.

"I have learned about some of your experiences since my disappearance all those years ago, thanks to S'vath," Kirk began to say. "I just wish I had been there, been here, oh hell who knows what to call it, and I'm sorry I wasn't. I should have sought you out when I first reached this time three years ago. There was so much that I missed, so much you could have told me."

"Jim, as I have gotten older," Spock said as he came over to Kirk, "I have come to a point in my life where I now can say that things happen for a reason."

Kirk almost had to do a double take upon hearing Spock's words.

"That doesn't sound like the Spock I knew a hundred years ago," Kirk said, as the two men stood before each other. "If Bones had said something like that, back then, I'm pretty sure a sentence populated by an illogical or two would have been your response."

"To be sure," Spock said, "after the other Jim Kirk, the one who I had known after your Transporter accident, had disappeared into the Nexus and we thought he had been killed, the good doctor and I maintained a friendship."

"I am glad to hear that you two remained friends," Kirk said.

"What you probably don't know," Spock continued to say, "is that I actually, for lack of a better word, died many decades ago (Wrath of Khan). As most Vulcans do near their death, if they have the time to do so, they transfer their living spirit, their Katra, into the mind of another so that it can be transferred back to Vulcan."

"Let me guess; McCoy was that person?" Kirk asked.

"Yes indeed, he was," Spock said, in a soft tone. "After I returned to my own existence, I came to realize that apart of him, the of who and what McCoy was, stayed with me. I am quite sure it was that essence of McCoy that gave me, over a time, a new perspective on life, so much so, that even my relationship with Sarek became more strained."

"Fascinating," Kirk said.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at Kirk's use of that word.

"My point is," Spock finally said, "I believe that there are events in life that will happen for reasons we can never really know; logic is not the only answer."

Kirk found it odd hearing Spock say such things, because, after listening to what S'vath had to say about the friction between he and his father, Kirk didn't see too much differences in their outlooks on life.

"Spock," Kirk finally came back with, "I have spent a good deal of time these past few days with your son, S'vath. I find him to be a most," Kirk searched for the best word, "complex individual. What you have just told me makes me believe that the two of you are not as far apart as you both might think, in your views of life."

"Ahhh," Spock said, "I surmise that S'vath has told you about Sybok, my half-brother."

"Not everything, but he told me enough," Kirk said. "He told me that Sybok believed that the truths of existence couldn't only be found with logic; that somewhere in the mix emotions played a bigger part. If McCoy affected you as much as you say did, then isn't that the kind of emotionality Sybok was talking about; and couldn't you see how a young impressionable person like S'vath could take to it?"

"Fascinating," Spock said softly.

Kirk's communicator beeped and then he raised it up and flipped it open.

"Kirk here," Kirk said into the communicator.

 _"Sir," Nog's voice replied, "what is your situation?"_

"Not much to report yet Commander Nog, please standby," Kirk replied back, and then he shut the communicator. Then he looked at Spock. "Why are you here Spock, and with the Romulans no less."

"You might say that we have a mutual goal with the Romulans," Spock told Kirk.

"Spock," Kirk interjected, "I know that I've been out of circulation for quite some time, but from what I can tell, the Federation and the Romulans are not allies in this time, though they are heading in that direction."

"That is quite correct," Spock said. "The mutual goal that I speak of is of a more specific one. I have been on Romulus for nearly three decades trying to sow peace between the Romulan and Vulcan cultures. I have made some progress, and have done so with help from my growing contacts in the Romulan military structure. In fact, it is through those contacts that I have been able to track certain elements in Starfleet that are directly involved with the threat against your life."

"Alright," Kirk said, "I can see where this is leading. Have they asked for the technology of this ship, the Diamond, in exchange for helping with my situation?"

"Not precisely," Spock replied, "however, they do wish for its destruction, which now," Spock said as he looked over at Maxwell, "I can understand."

"Why," Kirk asked, "why do you and the Romulans want it destroyed?"

Spock went back over to Maxwell and kneeled down, as did Kirk. Maxwell was alive, but just barely.

"Just as you beamed over," Spock explained to Kirk, "I was finishing my mind-meld with Captain Maxwell. Jim, in order for Maxwell's mind to control the functions of this ship, as well as those of the four support vessels, his mind had been prepared by most unorthodox means."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirk asked.

"Each of those support vessels," Spock continued to explain, "had their own energy levels that had to be maintained, as well as the energy levels on this ship, individually. From firing weapons, to movements through space, every aspect of each of the five ships was controlled by Maxwell's mind."

"So his mind was trained," Kirk concluded.

"No Jim, his mind was not trained in the traditional sense," Spock countered, "his mind was fractured, splintered if you will, into five distinct personalities."

"Are you saying that in order to control the USS Diamond, and its four support ships, someone would have to be a schizophrenic? Why not use a Vulcan, or another species with higher mental capacities?"

"Because," Maxwell said, as he opened his eyes, "they needed someone who would not be held back by over active restraint."

Maxwell started coming around and looked up at Kirk and Spock.

"We've stopped you," Kirk said to Maxwell.

"With help from the Romulans," Maxwell said, with indignation in his voice. "You're as much as a traitor as your Vulcan puppet master."

"You were trying to destroy the Defiant, and kill my friends," Kirk said right back at Maxwell.

Suddenly Spock keeled over in pain, grabbing his head as he did so.

* * *

On the Defiant…

S'vath was monitoring the tactical data at his post when suddenly he began to experience a piercing pain in the center of his mind. And then he realized that although his body was moving, standing up from his post on the bridge of the Defiant, the will to move and stand was not coming from him; someone else was in control of his mind!

* * *

Deep Space Nine…

A man stood on the upper level of the Promenade. The loud noises of the reconstruction of the destroyed areas of the space station could be heard in the distance. The man was dressed in civilian attire, and he looked out the massive viewing platform and watched as the wormhole opened, and then closed. He looked down at the ground as he felt a rubbing sensation and saw a dark colored cat that meowed up at him.

The man lifted up the cat and held the now purring animal in his arms.

"Yes I know," the man, Gary-7, said to the cat. "Hopefully we won't have to wait too much longer."

 **Continued…and don't forget to read my new Star Trek horror story; STAR TREK: World. Be warned...it may creep you out!**


	35. First Strike

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **First Strike**

 **Aboard the USS Diamond** …

Spock tried to stand, but it was obvious to Kirk that his old friend was in some kind of pain. Kirk reached out to steady the Vulcan, who was on his knees. Ben Maxwell looked at the struggling Spock and smiled.

"You can't stop us," Maxwell said softly. "Just let Toran guide you Ambassador Spock."

Kirk ignored the apparent ramblings of Maxwell, and helped Spock stand up.

"What's wrong Spock?" Kirk asked.

Spock shook his head, trying to fight off the pain.

"Captain, someone is trying to gain control of my mind," Spock said through gritted teeth. "And who ever this person is, they are a very powerful telepath."

"Then why am I not affected?" Kirk asked.

"I think we now know why you are so dangerous to our unnamed enemy," Spock concluded. "It may also be easier for this telepath to gain control of minds that are telepathic as well; sort of like a back door entrance."

Kirk opened his communicator.

"Kirk to Defiant," Kirk said into his communicator.

" _Captain, Nog here, we have a situation on the Defiant," Nog reported._

"Let me guess; S'vath?" Kirk said.

" _Yes sir, it's Commander S'vath, he has barricaded himself in engineering," Nog told Kirk. "Chief O'Brien is trying to get inside, but it appears S'vath has the ship's computer under his control as well_."

"Stand by," Kirk said, as he closed his communicator, "Spock, is this telepath nearby, maybe aboard this ship?"

"That is very likely." Spock said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and it came from the main viewing screen. The Romulans ships had violently exploded.

"The Romulans," Spock said to Kirk, "they descend from common ancestors of Vulcan. It's possible that whoever is trying to control my mind had an easier time with theirs," Spock told Kirk. "I sense that the Romulans destroyed their own ships."

Spock then keeled over in pain again.

"I can't hold out much longer," Spock said, as he closed his eyes and fell limp to the ground.

"You've lost Kirk," Maxwell said, from the ground.

Kirk kneeled over and grabbed Maxwell by the collar.

"Who is doing this," Kirk demanded. "Is there someone else aboard this ship?"

"You know I won't tell you," Maxwell said, with a smug look on his face.

Kirk decided to act on his own, drew out his phaser, and ran toward the Turbo-lift, and entered it.

 **The Defiant…**

S'vath had been successful to a degree, in the battle that was happening inside of his mind. Although most of his actions had been taken over by a very powerful telepath, the mental exercises his father had taught him were paying off. S'vath knew he was in the engineering section of the Defiant, and had barricaded the door behind him. But after the door had closed, he had gained enough control of his own mind to press himself against the door, and forced himself not to proceed any further.

The impulses of command were surging through his mind.

 _Induce an override of the warp engines; destroy the Defiant. Induce an override of the warp engines; destroy the Defiant. Induce an override of the warp engines; destroy the Defiant._

S'vath could sense his legs trying to walk toward the control panels that controlled the inter-mix of the warp engines, but S'vath reached down with his hands and held them back. The telepath seemed to have control, but not total control, of S'vath's body. But, as each second wore on, the more powerful the alien impulses in his mind became. And, as if a string had snapped in his mind, his hands let go of his legs. The telepath had won the contest. S'vath could only watch from inside his own mind as his body moved toward the inter-mix panels.

Outside engineering, Master-Chief O'Brien had accessed the main door's operation panel.

"Can you get this door open?" Nog asked as he stood behind O'Brien, watching him desperately work.

"Nog, I'm trying," O'Brien replied. "The command codes have been rerouted, and if I go to fast and cause an overload, these doors will never open."

Suddenly Bakooth came around the corner holding a large weapon. It looked like a large rifle, and Nog guessed that had he, Nog, tried to hold it, he would have collapsed over due to the weight of the weapon.

"What is that?" Nog asked Bakooth, the large Chalnoth warrior.

"Door…opener…"Bakooth replied with his low gruff voice.

"Wait, let's give the Chief more time," Nog urged.

Bakooth didn't listen. He aimed the rifle at the door.

"Don't do this, Bakooth," O'Brien urged, as he continued to work, but saw Bakooth aiming the gun at the door. "If you fire that thing and the blast hits something in engineering, you could kill us all."

"We…die…anyway…" Bakooth replied.

Suddenly Rhonda came running around the bend, and tried to stop Bakooth by grabbing his massive arms. He waved his arm, throwing her off of him and against the wall, crashing her into the ground.

"You could kill him!" Rhonda screamed, sprawled out on the floor. "S'vath's not in control of himself."

Bakooth didn't listen to her, and pulled the trigger. A beam of energy streamed out and blasted the door open.

 **The Diamond…**

Kirk ran through the corridors of the Diamond's upper level, and finally came upon the door that was labeled Node-1. Kirk tried to enter the room beyond the door, but the door would not open. He then fired his weapon at the door's access point, blasting away the outer area, exposing the wires. The door opened quite easily. But Kirk was no fool; he knew that it had been too easy. Whoever was beyond that door wanted Kirk to enter, but why?

Kirk entered the compartment and, in the center of the room, he saw a man sitting in some sort of command chair. Kirk knew instinctively that whoever the person was, they were the telepath attacking the minds of Spock and S'vath, and had undoubtedly caused the crews of the Romulan crews to destroy their own ships.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked, walking further into the room, his phaser aimed at the stranger.

"My name is Toran," the stranger replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirk asked. "Are you responsible for the death of the Romulans?"

"Yes I am," Toran said. "They are the enemy, even in this time." Toran said, "And they must be destroyed."

Kirk looked at the man, trying to get a read on him. He looked rather ordinary, and even friendly, on the outside. One would have never known he could have been responsible for so much destruction.

Kirk looked around at the strange room, which seemed to radiate out from the center seat where Toran sat. There were all kinds of pulsating panels, and several banks of lights which seem to indicate power levels.

"What is this place?" Kirk asked, his voice echoing throughout the circular shaped room that was nearly the size of the old Enterprise's bridge.

Suddenly, and without warning, Kirk's phaser shimmered away, leaving him defenseless.

"This place," Toran replied, "is the Monument."

"Are you human?" Kirk asked.

"No, Kirk, I am a Betazoid," Toran replied. "And yes, I can read your mind. Oh, I may not be able to control your mind as of yet, as I control Maxwell's, but that will come in due time, if you let me."

"Why would I let you control my mind?" Kirk asked.

"Because, despite everything else you may think; you want peace as much as I do." Toran explained.

"What does any of this have to do with peace?" Kirk asked, with a tinge of anger in his voice. "If you're responsible for hiring the assassin to kill me, then you must know the destruction he caused on DS9, and the loss of innocent life. Add the destruction of Romulan vessels, and you can see why I do not buy the kind of peace you are selling."

"Captain, just like any battle," Toran continued, "there will be losses, like the loss of pawns from that human game you value so much; chess."

"For what purpose," Kirk asked, trying to buy more time as he tried to think of a course of action.

"My world was attacked during the last great war; the Dominion War," Toran explained. "I watched, at a very young age, as my parents, and my little sister, were killed by Jem-Hadar soldiers who were just doing their duty in a time of war. It was then that I decided to end war; all war."

Kirk thought about the entire set up of the Diamond.

"The four ships that supported this one, they were controlled by Maxwell's mind," Kirk said to Toran, as he stepped ever closer towards the command seat the Betazoid sat in. "But in order to do so, his mind had to be fractured into five separate entities."

"Yes, exactly," Toran replied. "Even though he had five distinct personalities, in reality, it was just one man who controlled all five ships with his mind. The Akira-class ship can hold a crew of up to six-hundred; there were none on those ships. So do the math Captain," Toran continued. "An entire fleet controlled by the mind of one man. If our enemies realized that their massive armadas, with all that life upon them, were up against our armadas with only a small fraction of life, if any, would they be so willing to attack us?"

"Do you really think that would work?" Kirk asked. "In fact," Kirk said, as he jabbed a finger in the air, "your fleets, which would risk very little Starfleet life at all, could be used to start wars, not prevent them."

"No, that is where you are wrong." Toran said, "The fleets would only be used to defend the Federation, not expand it. Let the Romulans, Breen and the H'nai expand, if they wish, but the Diamond fleets would be a deterrent from future aggressions against the Federation."

"And you would guarantee that?" Kirk asked.

"No one wants war, Captain; that is what I guarantee." Toran replied. "The reason you had to be eliminated is that for many years, all prospective Starfleet commanders have had to undergo intense mental evaluations. Luckily, for me, the responsibility of seeing to the fitness of their minds fell upon Betazoids. In time I made sure that the Betazoids who were responsible for approving those evaluations were handpicked by me.

Even the experienced Starship personnel that undergo routine mental evaluation, which is a requirement they must follow every three years, were evaluated by my team of Betazoids. It took nearly six of your years to do, but eventually, every mind of every Starship commander had been evaluated by us."

"I see," Kirk said. "And since I come from a time when these types of mind evaluations were not yet used, you thought someone like me could pose a problem, because that seed was never planted."

"So we had to get rid of you," Toran explained. "And let's face it; you're not just a Starship captain from another time, you're the great Captain Kirk. Yes, I know, legends are usually more grandiose than reality, but still, once I learned of your existence, I had to take action, and so I did."

"But some of these starship captains you claim to control have helped me avoid your assassins, how do you explain that?" Kirk came back with.

"We don't outright control them," Toran said, "Most Starship commanders have strong wills, and there are far too many of them. We merely focused their minds from straying too far from their normal activities. Apparently I will have to revisit some of their minds. Can't you see Captain? Now that we have successfully mastered the Borg technologies, and one person can now do what it would have taken five, to five-hundred men to do, we will no longer need so many Starfleet commanders. A great man from your time, Dr. Richard Daystrom, he too shared this dream."

"I never met the man," Kirk said to Toran, (this Kirk did not experience The Ultimate Computer) but I read about what he did, and the loss of life his M-5 computer caused. He was out of his mind, just as much as you are."

"No, you are wrong," Toran said. "Now I see that there are others who might think like you, perhaps those who have aided you; like Jellico. I've already eliminated him, now I will have to revisit the minds of others as well it seems."

"And so you will just get rid of them?" Kirk asked.

"Precisely," Toran said.

"You do realize," Kirk countered, "that your fleets with unmanned vessels will only lead to more war, and more conquest."

"I have just told you, Captain Kirk, I do not want war. Neither I, nor the Betazoids who work beneath me, want war. We are a race of pacifists; we only want peace, and with fleets like this, under our control, we can ensure that peace."

"No," Kirk said, with even more anger in his voice, "Toran, listen to me, you have created the most dangerous method of conquest. Without the risk of losing life, because your fleets would practically be populated by unmanned vessels, you have created the perfect first-strike weapon."

"These fleets are controlled by us," Toran fired back. "We will only use these fleets to maintain peace."

"No," came from a voice behind Kirk. Kirk turned to see Maxwell, and he was holding a phaser. "Kirk is right," Maxwell said to Toran.

Maxwell fired his phaser, and the beam streaked past Kirk and struck Toran, killing him instantly.

Kirk felt relieved.

"A little close, for my taste, but good work," Kirk said to Maxwell.

"Actually," Maxwell said, as he aimed the phaser at Kirk. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." Maxwell said, with smug arrogance. "You were right, about what you just said Kirk. As it turns out, I wasn't approached to join Project Diamond just because of my tactical superiority to those like Janeway, Jellico, Picard and Sisko; I was approached because, eventually, my superiors knew I would be able to overcome Toran's control and take over the Diamond from him. This Diamond fleet was just the first. Soon entire fleets of Diamonds will allow us to finally be rid of our enemies, and allow the Federation to exist without external threats."

"Or internal threats," Kirk said softly. "A ship like this would make that quite easy."

"Yes, that too," Maxwell said. "The Federation needs this kind of control in order to ensure its own survival. Borg technology, merged with telepathic control, will go a long way into marshalling a new era in galactic peace."

"You're a raving lunatic," Kirk said. "And I will do anything in my power to stop you."

"Thankfully," Maxwell said with a sneer, "I'm the one holding the phaser."

And just as Maxwell was about to fire, a hand gripped his neck from behind. Maxwell dropped the phaser, and fell to the ground; out cold. Spock now stood where Maxwell had been standing before.

"I wish you would teach me that," Kirk said.

"I have tried," Spock said.

"How did you regain control of your mind?" Kirk asked.

"Apparently your conversation with Toran was affecting his rationality," Spock told Kirk. "I came to my senses on the bridge, and realized Maxwell had gone. Eventually I found my way here."

"We have to destroy this ship," Kirk said to Spock. "We're not ready for this kind of technology."

"Agreed," Spock said.

Kirk fipped open his communicator.

"Defiant," Kirk said, "what is your situation over there?" Kirk asked.

" _Captain," Nog replied, "the Defiant is counting down to a warp-core breech," Nog said, in a worried tone._

"How long do we have?" Kirk asked.

" _Ten minutes!" Nog replied._

…continued


	36. An Afterlife

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **An Afterlife…**

The USS Defiant was counting down to a warp-core breech as Ambassador Spock, and Captain Kirk, who was propping up an unconscious Maxwell, materialized on the Defiant's Transporter pad. Dr. Bashir, Rhonda (S'vaths' wife) and Nog were waiting for them.

"Dr. Bashir, keep this man sedated," Kirk told Bashir as he helped lay Maxwell down on the grav-bed.

"Yes sir," Bashir replied.

"It is good to see you again," Spock said to Rhonda, as he held up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

Rhonda focused intently, and then she raised her hand, and then she smiled. She had rendered, for the first time ever, to her father-in-law no less, a proper Vulcan hand salute of her own.

"Most impressive," Spock said, with a slight smile.

"Thank you," Rhonda said.

"What's the situation?" Kirk asked, as he and Nog strode out of the Transporter room with purpose. Spock followed directly behind them, as Rhonda assisted Bashir with Maxwell.

"S'vath barricaded himself inside engineering," Commander Nog began to say.

"Under the control of the telepath, I assume," Spock interjected from behind.

"Yes Ambassador," Nog replied. "We were able to," Nog paused, "blast our way in and stop him."

"Blast?" Kirk asked, in a doubtful tone.

"It's a... long story," Nog continued, "but S'vath, while under the control of the telepath, initiated a warp-core breech and we can't seem to stop it."

Moments later, Kirk, Nog and Spock arrived at engineering, and stepped through the blasted open hole of the door. The metal around the rim of the blasted in opening was still sizzling with fragments of melted metal. Master-Chief O'Brien was at the controls, as was S'vath, and they were hurriedly trying every trick in the book to bypass the warp-core breech.

"Father," S'vath said, as he looked up and saw Spock. "I was unable to stop the telepath, this is all my fault."

"Non-sense," Kirk interjected quickly, "it was Toran's fault, the telepath who controlled your mind, and don't you forget that mister."

"Aye sir," S'vath said.

Spock joined O'Brien and S'vath at the engineering consol.

"We've tried everything," O'Brien said, in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Did you try inverse-phasing?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," O'Brien said, with a whimsical smile, "I even tried that, but it didn't work."

A worried look came over Kirk's face; they were running out of options, in fact, there was only one left.

"Spock," Kirk said to his old friend, "we've got four minutes before the warp-core breech," Kirk said, looking at the digital time read out on the consol, "the only chance we have is the Diamond. The device that Maxwell wore, on the bridge, do you think you could operate it and control the Diamond?"

"With four minutes in the balance?" Spock asked. "There may not be enough time, Jim."

"Captain Kirk," O'Brien said, "if keep we realigning the anti-matter filters, every twelve seconds or so, we could delay the core up to another five minutes."

"Alright, let's do that," Kirk agreed.

"Sir," O'Brien added, "it would have to be done from that control panel over there," O'Brien told Kirk, "and would have to be done manually, there is no automatic setting."

"You mean someone will have to stay behind to do the realignment," Kirk stated. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I'm positive," O'Brien said, with remorse in his voice. "And I'm not even sure it will work."

Kirk pressed an intercom button on the consol.

"This is Kirk," Kirk said, his voice echoing through-out the ship, "Dr. Bashir, Rhonda, get yourselves and our prisoner to the Transporter room immediately," Kirk looked to the others in engineering, "I will stay and align the filters, everyone else, to the Transporter room, immediately."

"Sir, I will stay and realign the filters," Nog stated resolutely, "I have more training than you."

"This matter is not open for discussion, Commander Nog," Kirk said, "I am ordering you all to the Transporter room."

"Jim…let me…" Spock began to say.

"No," S'vath cut in, "this is my fault father. Let me do this!" S'vath pleaded.

"I mean it Spock, and S'vath. Get to that Transporter room; and that's an order," Kirk said with a smile. "I'm from another time and another place, so perhaps this is how the universe is adapting to my being here. Besides, both of you may be needed to control the USS Diamond; now hurry and go!"

Spock attempted to step toward Kirk, but Kirk shot a quick glance at S'vath, who then placed his hand on Spock's neck, applying the Vulcan neck pinch. Spock collapsed, and S'vath held him up.

"Thank you," Kirk said, "now go!"

It was clear from expression on Kirk's face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and so, the others did as they were ordered and headed for the Transporter room. Moments later, Nog, O'Brien, S'vath, and Bakooth, who now carried Spock instead of S'vath, arrived at the Transporter room. The extra five minutes that Kirk would gain for them really meant there was just over five minutes until the ship would go up like an exploding star.

"Where's Captain Kirk?" Rhonda asked.

"He's staying behind, so that we can all get off the ship," O'Brien replied, with anger in his voice.

"I've set the Transporter to automatic," Nog said, "We have to get over to that other ship and hope we can get out of here before the Defiant explodes."

The others all got on the Transporter pad, and then Nog slid the controls up, and then he darted over to the pad.

Spock came to, as the others prepared to beam. He realized what had happened, but was still stunned from the pinch to do anything. All he could do was think about the friend he was leaving behind. Perhaps Kirk had been right. Maybe his appearance in this time just wasn't meant to be. He closed his eyes as the Transporter engaged; and then everyone on the pad shimmered away; or so it seemed.

All but one shimmered away and now that one person remained on the Transporter Pad alone; Bakooth. He took a small device out of his pocket, a Transporter inhibiter, and set in on the transporter control, and then headed for engineering as fast as he could.

Jim Kirk was doing as best as he could to realign the anti-matter filters. The commands were easy enough to input into the panel, but making sure it was done in a timely manner was the hard part. Thankfully, it was working. At that moment Kirk's attention to what he was doing was broken by someone coming through the smashed in door; it was Bakooth.

"What the hell are you doing, you big oaf, get back to the Transporter room and get off this ship," Kirk ordered.

Bakooth lumbered over to where Kirk stood.

"I…stay…You…go," Bakooth said.

"Bakooth," Kirk said, "I order you off this ship!" Kirk said with anger, as he pressed in another command into the control panel to realign the anti-matter filters.

Bakooth took out a small data rod, no larger than one of his fingers, and held it out to Kirk.

"What is that?" Kirk asked. "What are you doing?"

"You will…," Bakooth said, "…remember!"

And then in a swift move, Bakooth slammed his two fists down on Kirk's neck, knocking Kirk out in the process. Bakooth took the data rod and slipped it inside of Kirk's pocket. With only one minute remaining, Bakooth took his communicator off of his chest, and placed it in Kirk's pocket as well. Then the large Chalnoth warrior opened a communication channel on the control panel.

"Beam…now!"

The others had made it over to the Diamond, and had materialized in the Diamond's Transporter room. Commander Nog had locked on to the Diamond's Transporter room transponder. With no time as to figure out why Bakooth had not made the Transport over, Spock, O'Brien and S'vath had left the Transporter room, running as fast as they could, on their way to the bridge.

Nog, Bashir, who was propping up Maxwell, and Rhonda were about to leave the Transporter room when a voice came from Nog's chest communicator.

 _"Beam..NOW!" The voice of Bakooth growled._

Nog ran over to the Transporter controls and locked on to Bakooth's communicator signal, and energized. The body of Kirk materialized on the Transporter pad.

On the bridge of the Diamond, Spock put the device on his head, which was nothing more than a sleek black metal frame of some sort that clasped over his temples.

"Ambassador," O'Brien said, quite anxiously, "we don't have much time."

"Can you do it father?" S'vath asked, as he looked at the Defiant on the screen.

Spock looked at his son, and shook his head slightly.

"Calm yourself, my son," Spock said, "Raising your voice will not improve our chances."

Spock closed his eyes, and suddenly the Diamond lurched, and then it lurched again. And just as the Defiant's warp-core breeched, the USS Diamond streaked away at high warp.

Spock had done it; he had gained telepathic control of the Diamond's helm and navigation, and had propelled the ship out of danger. At that moment, the door to the bridge swooshed open and Kirk and Nog ran onto the bridge.

"Jim!" Spock and S'vath both said excitedly at seeing Jim Kirk alive after all!

"How did you do it sir? How did you get off of the Defiant in time?" O'Brien asked.

"It was Bakooth," S'vath interjected, "that is why he didn't materialize on the Diamond with the rest of us."

There was sadness on Kirk's face, knowing that another person had risked their life to save his.

"He risked his life," Kirk said softly. "And I hardly even knew him."

"Sir," Nog said as he came over to Kirk. "I know that some hu'umans believe in chance, just as my people do. I know this may not mean much, but Bakooth and Commander Riker both saved your life. The odds of that happening are incredible, and strangely enough, I think it means something on a grander scale."

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Kirk said.

"Well I have," Nog said to Kirk, "and I think the two of them are together, right now, and wherever they are, they're already getting into trouble; I'd bet all my Latinum on it."

Kirk patted Nog on the back.

"Thanks," Kirk said to Nog.

There was a brief silence on the bridge, and then Kirk walked down to where Spock sat in the command chair, and who was still wearing the device on his head.

"Can you control the ship?" Kirk asked.

"I believe so," Spock replied. "I have control over the basic systems, however, some systems I cannot access."

"What do we do now?" O'Brien asked.

"Shouldn't we just return this ship to Starfleet and say mission over?" S'vath asked.

"No, this isn't over yet," Kirk said.

"It isn't?" O'Brien asked.

"Toran was the telepath who controlled Maxwell, who in turn, controlled this ship, and it's supporting fleet." Kirk explained to Nog and O'Brien. "Toran's goal was to create entire fleets under the control of one individual, thus, he hoped, eliminating the need for war because other powers, like the Romulans, would not want to risk war against an opponent where casualties would be one for every ten-thousand Romulans."

"Okay," O'Brien said, "well then we won already; we have the ship now."

"Chief O'Brien," Kirk continued, "Maxwell overpowered Toran, and killed him," Kirk went on to say. "Maxwell insinuated that he had been planted all along in Project Diamond; with the goal of usurping Toran's so called peaceful goals. Maxwell's intentions were not his alone, he worked for someone else."

"Sir," O'Brien said softly. "We're only one ship. What you're saying would indicate the threat could be much larger than what we can imagine. How do we go against something like that?"

Kirk smiled as O'Brien, and then walked over to Spock.

"I assume you have already planned beyond this point," Kirk said to Spock.

"Indeed I have," Spock said.

"Alright," Kirk said, "Don't keep us guessing; where are we going?" Kirk asked.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"We are on course," Spock said, as he paused for a second, "to the Planet Killer."

Kirk's jaw dropped

"The what?" Nog asked for the others.

Continued…Kirk and Spock reunite with two old friends; Scotty and Sulu! You won't want to miss it! Meanwhile; what is Gary-7 doing on Deep Space Nine? Find out…next time!

!


	37. Slight of Hand

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **A Slight of Hand…**

The Diamond came out of warp and instantly Nog opened his eyes as far as he could without causing them to roll out of their sockets. The Ferengi had read stories about the Planet Killer but hadn't realized how large it really was until seeing it firsthand.

As the Diamond approached the long dormant device, which had destroyed so many worlds, being on the Diamond felt more and more like being a fly buzzing around an elephant.

James T Kirk felt the uneasiness as well. He remembered the encounter with the Planet Killer as if it were only yesterday.

Kirk looked at Spock.

"I suppose you never made it back here?" Kirk asked.

"Precisely," Spock said. "However, seeing it after all these decades, I cannot help but wonder why I never came back to see it."

"I can tell you why," S'vath said from the tactical post, "We Vulcans are all about striving forward. You know as well as I do that grandfather would have thought your coming back here for nostalgic reasons would have been illogical."

Spock nodded in agreement.

"I cannot deny that possibility," Spock said. Then he looked at Kirk. "Jim, from your perspective, the events surrounding what happened here all those decades ago happened only four years ago. The memories must be very strong."

"You were always the one for understatements," Kirk said.

Bashir was thinking back on what he had read about the Enterprise's encounter with the device.

"Captain Kirk," Bashir said, "is it true that you piloted a starship into the large orifice?"

Kirk nodded.

"Yes, it is true," Kirk said, "and I came within seconds from not making it off the USS Constellation in time."

"Four point two-five-seconds, if I recall correctly," Spock said.

"Well excuse me," Rhonda said, as she came over from where was standing, "I have no idea what this thing is; so what is it?"

"What we are looking at was, in essence, a robotic device," Spock began to explained, "A device that fed on planetary debris to power itself. It destroyed several planets, and the ship and crew of the USS Constellation, until it was deactivated by what were quite unorthodox methods," Spock concluded, aiming the last couple words at Kirk.

"Poor Matt Decker," Kirk said, in a somber tone. "He had the right idea to stop it, just not big enough of a ship to carry it out." Kirk sighed, and then he looked up at Spock, who stood next to the command chair. "Alright Spock; why all the secrecy? Why have you brought us back here?"

Before Spock could answer, S'vath, who manned the tactical post behind where Kirk sat, cut in.

"Captain," S'vath stated, "sensors are detecting a Federation shuttle-craft at the far end of the Planet Killer; they are hailing us."

"Put them on screen," Kirk said.

The view of the Planet Killer was replaced by the smiling face of Captain Montgomery Scott; retired. Standing beside Scotty was a man of oriental persuasion, with a long white beard. But as Kirk stared closer, he recognized the older man; it was Sulu.

Scotty's eyes also stared closer as he recognized Kirk as well; a much younger Captain Kirk indeed.

O'Brien looked over at Bashir and smile whimsically at each other. When they were serving aboard DS9, years ago, the two had actually traveled back in time and had encountered both Kirk and Scotty.

"Kep'n Kirk," Scotty said excitedly. "Aye'a din'na believe the reports…"

"It is amazing," Sulu said to the much younger Kirk.

"And it is very good to see the two of you as well," Kirk stated with a smile. "It looks like you've both done very well, and that, more than anything, makes me happy."

"Kep'n," Scotty said, "I know 'ye not exactly the same man who came back all those years ago, but I want ya' to know that ye were always a good friend."

"Where are Pavel and Nyota?" Sulu asked.

Kirk's expression became somber.

"They didn't make it," Kirk replied. "Their signals were degraded, and when they rematerialized, they were…" Kirk trailed off, closing his eyes in the process; not wanting to discuss the grizzly condition Chekov and Uhura had arrived in the 24th century. "They will be missed." Kirk concluded. Then Kirk looked over at Spock. "What is going on here? How did they know to meet us here?"

"I sent for them," Spock explained. "And hopefully it was not a fool's errand."

"Ambassador," Sulu said, as he pointed an old twitching finger at the camera, "When have we ever let you down."

"Never," Spock replied. "Nor was I inferring that you had; I apologize for the miscommunication."

"Don't ya apologize to this old geezer," Scotty said to Spock, but aiming his words at Sulu, with a smile, "he forgot his prunes when we left his house and he's been snapping at everything thing ever since."

"Very well, then we shall beam you over," Spock replied. "Stand by," Spock added. Then he turned to Kirk. "Jim, I think you and I should proceed to the Transporter and greet our old friends."

"Alright," Kirk said, as he stood up. "I'll be at the Transporter room with Ambassador Spock. In the meantime, Commander Nog," Kirk said, with an intended pause, "you've got the con."

Moments later, Kirk and Spock had arrived at the Transporter room where Spock was soon standing at the Transporter machine.

"So, Spock; why all the cloak and dagger," Kirk asked as he watched Spock work the Transporter.

"Perhaps the expression, wait and see, would apply to this situation." Spock replied. Then he spoke; "Energize."

But it was NOT Scotty and Sulu who dissolved from the shuttle craft; instead it was Kirk and Spock who dissolved from the Transporter room on the Diamond!

Next time..ESCAPE!


	38. Mustache Twirler

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Mustache Twirler**

The instant Kirk and Spock were beamed off of the USS Diamond, and aboard the shuttlecraft, the shuttlecraft streaked away at warp speed. The moment the shuttle was gone, the Diamond simply cloaked, and did not move; and how could it? No one who remained aboard knew how to telepathically operate the ship, other than Maxwell, who was now a prisoner.

On the bridge of the Diamond, everyone else was quite surprised as to what had just happened.

"Umm," O'Brien finally began to say, "Were we just bamboozled?"

"I am uncertain of that term," S'vath replied.

"It means, my husband; we've been tricked. But how could they do that to us?" Rhonda asked. "Are we supposed to stay here, next to that Planet Killer thing?"

"Or," Bashir said, "Kirk was abducted by his friends. We cannot be sure. But, then again, it does have the classic look of bamboozlement."

"Again with that word," S'vath said. "I will indeed double my efforts to learn more of my heritage," but as S'vath spoke, the sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

"The question is," Nog said, as he walked over to the Diamond's command chair, where Spock had left the device that, when worn, that could telepathically control the ship. "Can anyone of us use this and control the ship? Ambassador Spock was able to release control of the stations on this bridge so we could control the ship, but something tells me I bet he locked out the manual controls so we couldn't regain control of the ship too quickly?"

Everyone looked over at S'vath. He was Vulcan, and Spock's son, so he was, to them, the first choice to try and control the advanced ship.

"I must point out," S'vath said to the others, "that I have not spent my life trying to strengthen my mind."

"What about you Julian?" O'Brien asked Bashir. "Perhaps you're," O'Brien said, speaking in a general tone, not wanting to reveal the genetic history of his good friend, "best suited for this."

"That's right," Nog said enthusiastically, "your advanced genetics may give you the ability to communicate with the ship."

Nog had just given up the secret that O'Brien was trying to circumvent.

"What does he mean by that?" Rhonda asked Bashir, "What is so special about your genetics?"

"Well, as my good friend here Nog has revealed," Bashir said with look over at Nog, "I am the product of illegal genetics. And while I thank him for his confidence, I am not too sure my enhanced abilities will help in this situation."

"Well," O'Brien said, "the way I see it, we have two choices. We can either use the mind of an untrained Vulcan, or the slightly advanced mind of a human."

S'vath thought for a moment, and then he spoke to the others, as they were speaking among themselves. Everyone listened as he spoke.

"Everyone, listen," S'vath said, "I may not know much about my Vulcan heritage," S'vath told them all, "however, I do know about my father and Captain James Kirk.

When I was much younger, and my father (Spock) would speak of their missions, there was one thing I came away with more than anything else. When they were together, as they are now, and teamed with their shipmates, and we just saw two of them on that shuttle, they would solve problems as a team with very little outside help. I believe the reason we were left behind was because they no longer wanted to risk our lives and careers with this endeavor of theirs."

"What are you saying?" O'Brien asked. "They no longer need our help?"

"Think about it," S'vath continued. "Up to now our involvement could be attributed to being abducted, or, in my case, family devotion. Jim did seem genuinely worried as to how this could affect my career in Starfleet."

"He mentioned that to me as well," Nog said. "And he certainly didn't want you," Nog said to O'Brien, "to risk your family even more than you have already."

"So," O'Brien said to Nog, and the others, "we're supposed to just sit here and do nothing?"

S'vath walked down to the Diamond's command chair. Nog handed him the device, that when worn upon one's head, could control the ship.

"If my father was able to use this device, then I am quite sure, in time, so can we," S'vath said. "We have a choice; take this ship we're on and hand it over to Starfleet, or, try to pursue my father and Jim Kirk, and try to help them."

Suddenly, and without warning, a strange effect, which resembled a small, door sized atmospheric disruption, appeared near the Turbo-lift. And then, quite unexpectedly, a man stepped out of the whirling affect, with a Siamese cat sitting on his shoulder.

"Okaaaay," O'Brien said to the others, "this situation just got even stranger."

Scotty sat at the controls of the shuttle, which had originally been given to him by Captain Jean-Luc Picard years earlier. Scotty, with so much time on his hand, had refitted the shuttle with all kinds of new equipment, including new structural integrity buffers, engines, and even a bank of Romulan disrupters, all of which he had obtained on the black market with help from Spock, over the years.

Kirk, Sulu, and Spock, all sat in the passenger cabin.

"Okay," Kirk said to Spock, "now that we're all together, would you mind telling me why we ditched the others back on the Defiant?"

"Jim," Spock said, "I think you know the answer to that part of the question."

"Aright, it was a softball," Kirk replied, "I can understand not involving them in this any further. And while I don't mean this as an offense to you, Sulu, or even Scotty, but what the hell can three old codgers and a man from another century do in this time?"

"James," Sulu said, with the voice of an old Japanese Wiseman in full force, "in life it isn't always the speed of the eagle that can snare the worm; sometimes it can be the fingernail size of the worm's brain."

Both Kirk and Spock looked at Sulu with looks of subtle bewilderment.

"I have brought us all together," Spock said, "because I believe only those who are archaic as the three of us can bring this situation to close. During my mind-meld with Captain Maxwell, I learned much about those who he mentioned were behind this plot to supplant Starfleet commanders with men under their telepathic control, and eventually, the control of entire fleets to maintain not only galactic order, but the internal order Federation worlds. The Betazoid, Toran, could have provided more answers; however, as you know, he was killed by Maxwell."

"What did you find out, Spock?" Kirk asked, "Because, if I heard correctly, Maxwell did insinuate that he, and others in Starfleet, let Toran implement his plan of telepathic domination of Starfleet with the intent of eventually taking that control away from Toran, and then using it to further the plans of those whom Maxwell was really aligned with."

"And that is why I have brought us together," Spock answered. "The ultimate threat, I believe, is not coming from any faction of Starfleet, it is coming from outside; and outside influence, if you will. Maxwell's answers were not entirely forthright, due to the fact he was trying to feed us what you would refer to as red herrings."

Kirk didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying old friend?" Kirk asked. "That Maxwell was purposely incriminating Starfleet?"

Spock nodded his head.

"Jim, Maxwell truly believes that his mind was splintered by Federation doctors, with help from the gifted Betaziod Toran. However, throughout the mind-meld, I sensed aspects of his memories that did not seem authentic. Call it intuition, if you will. Some aspects of his memories seemed artificial, planted there to provide answers should his mind ever be probed."

"How can you be sure?" Sulu asked Spock.

"As I said," Spock said to Sulu, "it is my intuition. Maxwell was trained by Toran, and Starfleet may even beware of Toran's aims; but circumventing that training to the degree Maxwell claims to have been doing was not ordered by Starfleet. I admit, my proof is far from certain."

"Could it be the Romulans?" Kirk asked. "They would be my first choice."

"They would be my first choice too," Sulu said, in agreement with Kirk. "That entire ordeal with the Romulan Senate being eliminated only happened a few short years ago. Perhaps this is another one of their efforts to subvert the Federation."

"And if not them," Kirk added, "then who else...?"

On the USS DIAMOND; adrift in space…

"Hello," the man said, as he lifted the cat from his shoulders and placed it on the control panel next to him. "My name is Gary-7, and unless you do as I tell you; we could all be witnesses to the end of the United Federation of Planets."

-continued….


	39. Catplay

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Cat play!**

 **Featuring**

 **William T Riker and**

 **Benjamin Sisko**

The sunrise on Bajor, seen from the front porch of Benjamin Sisko's home, was always stunning, or so, that's what Ben always believed. In fact, instead of sleeping in, which most retired folks did, Ben Sisko always got up bright and early just so that he could brew a cup of coffee, flip some pancakes, and then sit back and watch the sun do its thing.

Kasidy Sisko, Ben's wife for many years, did not care to get up early, nor did their teenage daughter Rebecca. They were women, and if there was one thing Ben Sisko knew about women; they loved to buy shoes and sleep in. And that was fine with him. So, with a plate of pancakes in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, Ben Sisko made his way to the front porch.

But he wasn't exactly alone, for as it would happen, the Sisko's had recently adopted a stray cat that had wandered on to their property. The cat had such a mish-mash of colors, it defied naming. Ben wanted to call the cat Swirl, because of its unique coloring. Kasidy favored calling the cat Abstract, but it was Rebecca who had won out. The stray cat's name became Klingon-Kitty. It wasn't the perfect name, in fact, Ben found it to be too fluffy, but, Rebecca insisted and so it was set in stone, such was the power a teenage girl had.

But there was Klingon-Kitten, sitting on the small table next to the rocking chair Ben sat in every morning to watch the sunrise. And, as usual, Ben had also prepared four strings of bacon. Two strings for Klingon-Kitten and two strings for himself. Ben sat back on the rocking chair, and placed the two strings of bacon on the chair for the feline to devour. And just as he was about enjoy his meal, in the distance: he saw the unmistakable shimmering effect of a Transporter signal.

The shimmering effect solidified into an old friend; Captain William T Riker. Sisko and Riker had become friends during the design of the Defiant many years ago on Mars. Ben Sisko was a different man back then, torn by the anger of losing his wife to the Borg. If Sisko had a friend in those times, it was William T Riker.

Riker came over to the porch, smiling at seeing Sisko feeding bacon to a cat.

"I think I've lived to see it all," Riker said with a chuckle. "As I recall, you hated cats back on Mars."

"Actually, I don't really care for them now," Sisko said as he smiled down at the cat, "however, this cat and I have become breakfast companions."

Riker looked at the round tummy on the cat.

"I can see that," Riker said, as he walked up the wooden stairs of the porch, and then pulled over one of the unused fold-up chair that was leaning against the railing.

"I'm sorry about Thomas," Ben said, in a somber tone. "He was a great man."

"There's no need to be sorry," Riker said, "he died saving someone's life. If I have the chance to go like that, that's the way I hope it happens."

Sisko stepped into the house, and brought out the coffee pot and another cup. As he poured Riker a cup, he looked at Riker.

"You're starting to sound like a Klingon, wanting to die with honor in some heroic act," Sisko said with a slight laugh.

Riker took the coffee offered to him, took a sip, and a strained look came over his face.

"For a man who claims to be a gourmet chef," Riker said, now with a hoarse voice, "you still can't make a decent up of coffee."

"Ahh," Sisko said suddenly, "there she is," he pointed towards the distance.

A pinprick of sunlight could be seen. Thanks to the morning haze, staring directly at the pinprick wasn't a problem. And as each second passed, the prick expanded, setting off steps of sunlight upon the valley in the distance; the view was stunning.

"I never tire of seeing of that."

"Ben," Riker said, as they watched the sun rise, "what the hell is going on with Jim Kirk? Admiral Janeway is being tight lipped about it."

"The last I heard," Sisko told Riker, "was that Kirk made it to Trianguli Gamma VI. Ever sense that time, Starfleet has done a very good job containing any information it may have."

"What about O'Brien and Commander Nog?" Riker asked. "I would think, you're being their former commander, Janeway would keep you filled in."

"Ever since I was accused of helping Kirk's wife, I haven't been briefed at all," Sisko said. "Janeway knows why I did it, and for appearance sake, she is keeping her distance."

"Did you help her?" Riker asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course I did," Sisko replied. "She is safe inside that Vulcan embassy, and will remain there until this is all cleared up." He poured himself another cup of coffee. "What about you," Sisko said to Riker, "why are you so interested in what Kirk is doing?"

"Oh I don't know," Riker replied. "I guess, just like you, when I was a kid, I was thrilled when I read about the exploits of the Enterprise. And now here he is, alive and well in our time, and I guess I want to help."

"William," Sisko said, "you're the Captain of your own starship. Your first duty is to your ship."

"I'm a starship commander without a ship. The Titan has put in for some refits, and I've got a month of leave stored up," Riker said. "I want something to do."

"Alright," Sisko finally said. "Go to DS9 and contact Quark. Tell him I sent you, and give him the following code; Grand Nagus. He is operating on point with this entire ordeal."

"You have to be kidding me," Riker said. "Quark is on point?"

"Yes, and he is taking his role very seriously," Sisko replied. "Apparently making sure Spock survives is a chief concern of his, considering all the business his association with the Vulcan ambassador generates."

Riker stood up.

"Very well," Riker said, as he downed his acid tasting coffee. "Do you want to come? It might be fun?"

Sisko shook his head.

"I can't," Sisko said, "Kasidy has me in total lockdown."

"I understand," Riker said with a slight laugh.

Riker reached down and petted the cat.

"You take care of yourself, and go easy on the bacon with this one," Riker said, "actually," Riker said, as he felt the cat's round tummy, "I think you better prepare for kittens."

A worried look came over Sisko's face.

"I'd guess," Riker said as he felt the cat's tummy, "seven or eight."

And with that, Riker stepped off of the porch and beamed away, leaving Sisko to worry about the impending arrival of Klingon-kitten's kittens.

Earth…

Worf piloted the shuttle craft loaned to him by Captain Riker and landed it at the spaceport located near Moscow Russia.

He had arrived with Alexander's coffin, and would meet up with his step-mother later in the day to intern it at the family lot.

As Worf exited the shuttle craft and then entered the spaceport to arrange housing of the craft during his stay, he was unaware that he was being watched by a someone had also arrived at the spaceport to grieve over the death of Alexander…the person, a woman of mixed Klingon/Human lineage, knew the coming day would be interesting, to say the lease.

She also wondered if Worf would accept the fact that she was Alexander's twin-sister; and child of Worf as well.


	40. Back Tracking

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Back Tracking**

 **Deep Space Nine**

Scotty brought the shuttle down through the giant hanger door, to a complete landing inside of the hanger deck of space station Deep Space Nine. As expected, a dozen or so security guards were arrayed in the hanger deck, readying to apprehend the fugitive James T Kirk. The doors of the shuttle opened and, moments later, Ambassador Spock, Montgomery Scotty, Hikaru Sulu and James T Kirk stepped out.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, coming back here like this?" Kirk asked Spock, as both men helped steady Sulu as they walked down the boarding ramp.

"Jim," Spock replied, "as I am sure you are well aware, it would be illogical to claim, with one hundred percent certainty that this endeavor will work. However, it is, as they say, too late to change our minds."

"It will work lads," Scotty said, from behind them, "we just gott'a stay thee course."

"I just want to say," Sulu said to Kirk and Spock, as they propped him up, "I want to thank you two for helping me walk down this ramp. You would think by this time ramps like this would be obsolete."

"Oh be quiet will ya," Scotty said. "This kind of exercise can keep ya' young; ya lazy old coot."

"Scotty," Kirk countered with a smile, "Sulu didn't take a shortcut to this time period like we did, so cut him some slack."

"Oh, I'ma well aware of that Captain, but what that old geezer there isn't telling you is that, back on the world of Chiisai, those ancient legs of his manage to walk three miles a day to prepare for the annual 15k charity marathon."

"15K?" Kirk asked, "At your age? You've got to be kidding me."

"Leonard always told us that all we needed was vitamins and wine, every day, to live a long life," Sulu said with a smile, "and if you hadn't noticed, it worked for both he and I, bless his soul; though in my case it is vitamins and bottle of Shimauta Awamori **."**

"Scotch is all you need," Scotty interjected.

"If I wanted scotch," Sulu said with a smile, "I'd just get some Root Beer."

Meanwhile, DS9's head of security, Constable D'aneve, stood next to Captain Kira Nerys who in turn stood next to Admiral Kathryn Janeway at the bottom of the boarding ramp that the four legendary Starfleet officers were descending upon.

"I'm sorry about having to do this," Janeway said to Kirk and the others as they reached the bottom, "You know I have to follow regulations in this matter."

"It is the only logical thing you can do; Admiral." Spock told her.

"Admiral Janeway," Kirk said, "I hope you kept your part of the bargain. We only agreed to turn ourselves in after you gave us your world."

"I understand," Janeway said back to Kirk, "but do not lose sight of the fact that you stole the Defiant, kidnapped members of Starfleet, and, if what you told me is correct, your actions led to the destruction of the Defiant." Then she looked to Constable D'aneve. "Mr. D'aneve, please take our guests to the brig and hold them there."

"Consider it done," Constable D'aneve said.

"Do you need help sir?" Kira asked, as she reached out to steady Sulu.

"Actually," Sulu said, as he pressed a button on a stick like object in his hand that suddenly morphed into a walking cane, "I will be just fine. Though I must admit, being asked to hold hands with a pretty woman at my age is genuinely a highlight of my day."

Sulu walked past Kira. The Bajoran commander of DS9 then turned her gazed toward Kirk.

"Where are Nog, O'Brien, Bashir and Bakooth?" Kira asked Kirk, with a tone of anger in her voice.

"We'll discuss this later, in your office," Janeway interceded with. "Have them brought there in one hour."

"Yes Admiral," Kira said, "one hour."

* * *

 **Just beyond the Bajoran sector; a lone shuttle is in station keeping, surrounded by the blackness of space…**

Courier services were a hit and miss prospect, when paying them to transport goods, let alone spaceships. Riker had piloted a shuttle outside of Bajor's system to the prearranged coordinates he and the courier service had agreed upon. It had cost him several bars of latinum to pay for the endeavor, but it was worth it because with the Titan put in for refits, and with a month of free time on his hand, Riker decided to forgo the usual puttering around in shuttles to the more attractive prospect zipping around with the Celeritas.

There had been only two of the custom made ships built. The other one had been destroyed, ironically, by the USS Enterprise during the Romulan reunification plot many years ago.

The Enterprise had encountered the tough little ship, which was owned by a Ferengi smuggler, at Starfleet wrecking yard. Riker was so enamored with the pesky little ship that, years later, he had sought out its builders, and was happy to find out that two such ships were built.

Using most of the winnings from his Triple Dabo, Riker purchased the Celeritas from the privately owned company that had built her. Sure, the company had built the Celeritas, and other ships, for smuggling operations; but that didn't matter to Riker. In fact, he justified the purpose to his friends, notably Jean-Luc Picard, by claiming that since he now owned it, it was out of circulation and out of the hands of smugglers.

Riker normally kept the Celeritas in "storage" at the docking port just outside of Neptune's orbit.

Suddenly the sensors on the shuttle detected an approaching ship and, sure enough, the Celeritas and another ship appeared out of warp. The other had come so as to take the courier back to where ever they had come from. After paying the fee, Riker boarded the Celeritas, and began the process of towing the shuttle back to Deep Space Nine.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE...**

The USS Diamond came out of warp in a seldom traveled area of Federation space. Gary-7 sat in the command seat.

"We've arrived," Gary said to the others.

"How could you have learned to control this ship so quickly?" Rhonda asked. "You're just a common man."

"So is Ben Maxwell," Bashir said to Rhonda. "So, it can be done."

"True," S'vath said to Bashir, "However, Maxwell's mind, according to my father, was purposely fractured into five distinct personalities so that he could control Diamond and the other four ships."

"Correct," Gary said. "But if you think about, that could have been any of you. Human minds are so terribly underused; mine isn't."

"Are you saying that you have five personalities?" O'Brien asked.

"No," Gary said, "but what I am saying is that my mind has been conditioned to do what it took five of Maxwell's personalities to do."

"Mr. Gary-7," Nog said, "we've allowed you to take control of the Diamond, with your word that you are acting in the interest of the Federation. Exactly why have you brought us here?"

"James T Kirk is why I am here," Gary replied.

"Captain Kirk is involved with this?" O'Brien asked, with doubt in his voice. "We've already told you that Kirk, as well as Spock, and two of their other friends, abandoned us back where you found us."

"Alright," Gary said to them, "I will tell you what I can. My employers, who remain just as secret now as they were when I encountered Captain Kirk in the 20th century, on Earth, have a particular knowledge. Let me explain it this way," Gary said, "if you were to throw a pebble on a calm bed of water, you would see the ripples created by that pebble, as they expand outward. My employers can see time expand outward in the exact same way.

Captain Kirk's transporter accident was an event that was not supposed to happen. In fact, it may have happened on purpose, but we have no proof of that; for now. For whatever reason, his duplication was not accounted for by," Gary paused for a moment, "universal means. And now his presence, in this time, is rippling throughout time in unexpected ways."

"And you want to stop him," O'Brien said with a smile, "how noble. Even if what you say is true, why don't you just find him and deal with him personally."

"I was on Deep Space Nine," Gary replied. "I was going to deal with the situation, but, as usual, Kirk did not act in a logical manner, as you three," Gary said, looking at Nog-O'Brien and Bashir, "are well aware."

"Well," Rhonda said, "I don't care who or what you are; I don't trust you."

"Nor do I," S'vath said, kissing Rhonda as he spoke, "What are you planning to do with Kirk when you find him?"

"What has to be done," Gary replied. "I am not going to harm the Captain in anyway, I assure you." Gary said to Rhonda. "I have been sent to take Kirk back to point of the duplication, over a hundred years ago, and prevent that accident from happening."

"He would cease to exist," Bashir said. "That doesn't seem fair to _this_ Kirk."

"And even if you're right," O'Brien said, "and Kirk's existence is playing havoc with your employer's ability to forecast the future, then so what? Maybe it's best they don't have that kind of knowledge."

"I was afraid you would come to that kind of conclusion," Gary said softly. "That is why I have brought you here. No one will think to look for an invisible ship here. Kirk will send Starfleet to where he left you, but they won't find you, thus they will not believe his story. They'll attribute Spock and the other's involvement to blind loyalty."

"You're going to abandon us here?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm afraid there is no other choice," Gary said.

"Look," Bashir said to Gary, "What does any of this have to do with saving the Federation, which is what you told us you were trying to do in the first place?"

"What you don't know," Gary said, "is that the Federation was on course to eventual galactic control, with technology like the technology that controls this ship. No, it wouldn't have been perfect control, but control none the less. And while my employers didn't want that kind of control in the hands of the Borg, or the Dominion, they were content with that controlling factor being the Federation. Kirk's reappearance has put that favorable future in jeopardy, and that is why he must be stopped. The future his reappearance is preventing is the future worth saving."

"Sending Kirk back to his own time won't change anything that has happened since his return," S'vath said.

"So far everything he has done can be contained," Gary said. "At least; that is what I have been sent to ensure."

Suddenly the swirling effect returned.

"Now, I have put the ship in standby mode." Gary explained. "You will not be able to regain control of the ship, but I have left the food replicators operable and the life support systems."

"How long are we going to be stranded here?" Rhonda asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Gary said to Rhonda, "good luck to you all."

And then Gary-7 picked up his cat, stepped into the swirling motion and…was gone.

"We have to regain control of this ship," Nog said, the moment Gary-7 was gone.

"I agree," O'Brien said. "I don't feel safe just sitting out here in the middle of nowhere twiddling our thumbs."

"Miles," Bashir said to O'Brien, "if anyone can figure out how to regain control of this ship; it's you."

"Don't get your hopes up," O'Brien said with a laugh, "some of this tech is way above my pay grade."

"I hope not," Nog said. "Or we could spend the rest of our lives," Nog said as he stared at the main screen and its view of space, "trapped on a ship that no one can see!"

* * *

 **Deep Space Nine…**

Gary-7 stepped through the swirling effect and was back on Deep Space Nine, in the same room he had been in earlier. He set the cat down, and then instantly the cat turned to a very attractive ebony color skinned woman.

"You can't just strand them there," Isis said.

"Your mother was never this disobedient," Gary said to Isis.

"My mother would be saying the same thing that I am," Isis said. "How can you be so sure that you are doing the right thing?"

"You know full well that I don't decide whether or not my orders are the right thing to do," Gary reminded her. "My employers do, and you would do good to remember that. I will send a signal to Project Diamond as to where they can find the ship. They can then decide what to do with them."

"Project Diamond will probably just kill S'vath and the others," Isis said. "That doesn't seem right, does it?"

"It cannot be helped, now," Gary said, "let us go find the good Captain and take him back home."

Isis morphed back into a Cat, and Gary-7 picked her up and exited the room.

* * *

Kirk and Spock were escorted by Constable D'aneve into Captain Kira's office in Ops. Admiral Janeway was sitting behind the desk, which had once belonged to Captain Benjamin Sisko. Kira was not in the office, and was seeing to other duties.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Constable Constable D'aneve said.

"Thank you," Janeway said to Constable D'aneve.

"This is very impressive space station," Kirk said to Janeway.

"The Cardassians maybe be horrific cooks, but they can make sturdy space stations," Janeway replied. "Alright," Janeway said, "we have a problem."

Kirk and Spock sat down.

"Let me guess," Kirk said, "the Diamond isn't where we said it would be."

"Correct," Janeway said, "And, as per your instructions Ambassador, we scanned for Z'1 neutrons on this space station; we found them."

"Interesting," Spock said. "Then our hypothesis was correct Jim," Spock said, "Gary-7, or someone who travels such as he does, is here on this station."

Janeway pointed at the monitor, which turned on as she did. The images on the screen were of the Promenade, and there were many people traversing the area. The monitor zoomed in on one individual, who was holding a cat in his arms.

"That is Gary-7,"Spock said.

"I never met him," Kirk added. "The Kirk that came back did. But Spock has briefed me on our first encounter."

Janeway nodded her head.

"Now," Janeway said to Kirk, "how does this man figure into the whereabouts of the Diamond and its crew? I agreed to drop any charges against Obrien-Bashir, as well as your son and his wife, even though I don't think they were being forced to do anything, on the agreement you would deliver some answers. All you've given me is another mystery."

"That," Kirk said with a smile, "is going to take some explaining, but we don't have time. We have to find a way to apprehend him, and trust me," Kirk told Janeway, "from what Spock has told me, that won't be as easy as you think."

Next time…Jim Kirk and Gary-7 meet again...for the first time!


	41. Bak'nor

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Bak'nor**

Jim Kirk was alive, and he was back on Deep Space Nine. News of that fact had spread across the various com channels, legal and illegal. Last reports on Kirk's status had reported about the legendary captain's theft of a Federation starship, but after that, Starfleet had clamped down on any new information.

But with rumors of his resurfacing on DS9, it meant that Bak'nor could continue his voyage to Deep Space Nine. Bak'nor, who was a massive Chalnoth warrior, would be taking a gamble, coming after Kirk, but Bak'nor had no choice. The whereabouts of the Karom'thaiav medallion had to be known by Bakooth, and Bak'nor, who was Bakooth's older and hated brother, believed that Bakooth would have passed the information on to Kirk.

Bak'nor knew that his younger brother Bakooth knew where the medallion could be hidden after hearing his younger brother talking about it with Thomas Riker years ago. Now that Riker was dead, and out of the way, Bak'nor had planned on forcing Bakooth to tell him where it was; but now, that was impossible because Bakooth was dead.

Before Kirk's sudden theft of the Defaint, Bak'nor had made it as far as Bajor, on his way to DS9 to confront Bakooth. Bak'nor had to find the medallion for several reasons. Chiefly among those reasons was a large gambling debt he owed to the Orion syndicate.

He had bought himself an extra two months of time to pay off the debt after selling his wife and their two offspring to a pawning agency that would hold his family as collateral. Once Bak'nor had found the medallion, sold it to the Orion syndicate, and made his profit, he would pay off the pawn broker and get his family back.

If Kirk didn't have any information on the whereabouts of the Karom'thaiav medallion, then Bak'nor's mate and offspring would be sold to the slave smugglers. It was a risk he had to take, or the Orion syndicate would have killed him and his family anyway.

With his passage taken care of, Bak'nor boarded the Bajoran transport which would soon launch and head for DS9.

The Federation covered several thousand light years of space. With so many worlds with-in the borders of the Federation, it was impossible for Starfleet to cover every planetary system there was. Such was the case of star system L188. L188 was nearly four light years from the Romulan Neutral zone, and had no real value. There were four planets, and around the third planet from L188's lone star, was a tiny moon called L1880050. Under the surface of L1880050 there was a large cave that had one large section. Nearly three hundred bidders had arrived for the illegal sail of slaves, and were crowded into the cave waiting for the slave auction to begin.

Most of the slaves would be used as manual labors on far off worlds, or they would be used as slave slaves on others, but no matter which, the life of a slave was not enviable at all.

Finally the slave auction began, and several slaves were paraded across the make shift staging area. There were over fifty slaves for auction. There were humans up for auction as well as Klingons, Andorians, Hortas, R'ranths, and several other species. But it was the group of three Chalnoths that garnered much attention.

The two younger Chalnoths, both young males, would grow into strong workers, making them very valuable. And the older female, no doubt their mother, would be great for breeding stock. The gathered throng of illegal smugglers cheered loudly as the auction began…

The husband of the female Chalnoth, as well as father of the two younger males, was indeed Bak'nor, who, himself, was light years away sitting on the transport on its way to DS9. Bak'nor had no idea that the pawn dealer he had placed his wife and offspring with had double crossed him, and had already put them up for sale on the black market.

Bak'nor was blinded by the potential worth of the Karom'thaiav medallion, and soon he would find out; he wasn't the only one.

Continued…


	42. Holding out for a Hero

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Holding out for a Hero**

Even though Gary-7 was an interesting human being, with technology that allowed him to travel great distances, and through time, he was, apparently, just a normal man.

When Kirk and Spock first encountered Gary-7 in the late 20th century, they were able to contain Gary-7's movements. But much time had passed since that initial meeting, and as Captain Kirk had warned Janeway, there was no telling how advance Gary-7 had become since that time.

As Gary-7 walked through the Promenade on Deep Space Nine, the device in his front pocket chirped twice. The two beeps of sound were met with two meows from Isis, the cat that was in Gary-7's arms.

"Yes I know," Gary said to his cat, "we're being monitored. I have a feeling that Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are well aware of our presence aboard Deep Space Nine."

The cat meowed once.

"Yes, I agree," Gary said to the cat, "I should just let them apprehend me. Instead of having to find Captain Kirk, he will bring us to him, which will make our mission here somewhat easier to complete."

The growled softly.

"Oh, of that I am well aware," Gary said with a smile. "Your mother was didn't care for the Vulcan either, and was weary of his unique abilities as well. But," Gary-7, "since time is not totally on our side, I suggest we take the bait."

"Now look here, Captain," Admiral Janeway said to Kirk as he prepared to enter the Turbo-lift on the Ops deck. "You're still in some trouble here, and I don't want you going off on some kind of wild goose chase until that is resolved. All I want you to do is apprehend this man…"

"His name is Gary-7," Ambassador Spock reminded her.

"Yes, this Gary-7 character, and that is all you will do, do you understand me?" Janeway asked.

Kirk gave her a slight nod of his head.

"Believe me," Kirk told her, "I have no wish to go anywhere with Gary-7."

"Captain," Spock interjected, "perhaps it is I who should confront Mr. 7," Spock suggested. "I must remind you that you've never actually met Gary-7 since we encountered him after your Transporter accident; thus I would be a more logical choice to confront him now."

"Spock," Kirk said, in a soft tone, "you're not the young chicken you use to be. I'll go down there and do what I can," Kirk said, "your job is to get me out of there if he tries something unexpected."

Constable D'aneve, the Betazoid chief of security on DS9, shook his head in disagreement.

"Admiral," D'aneve said, "I am the head of security on this Deep Space Nine, so it is I who should be spearheading this apprehension."

"He has a point," Kira said, as she stood next to Janeway. "I think we should let the constable handle this," Kira said, "no disrespect to you Captain Kirk."

"None taken," Kirk assured Kira.

"Kira, I would normally agree," Janeway said to Weer and Kira especially, "but since Kirk, well at least the other Kirk who died on Veridian III, and Gary-7 had a history with this man; sending an unknown element, such as mister D'aneve, into this situation; we would be taking too much of a risk."

"A most logical decision," Spock said.

"Thank you," Janeway said.

Kira looked at Spock with a suspicious look.

"He's just saying that because Kirk is his friend," Kira pointed out.

"Captain Kira," Spock said, "I must point out that I would only use logic to arrive at any conclusion in such matters."

"I bet," Kira said softly.

Admiral Janeway offered Kira a knowing smile. It was going unsaid, but it was clear that Janeway and Kira, and Constable D'aneve for that matter, were all along on some sort of ride that stretched back over a century between Kirk and Spock, and they were just observers of the legend of their friendship at work.

They all watched as Kirk entered the Turbo-lift.

"We will monitor what happens in Kira's office," Janeway said to Kirk. "If I see anything out of the ordinary, I will order Ambassador Spock to use the transporter machine and hold the both of you until I decide what to do you."

"Understood," Kirk said.

Kirk entered the Turbo-lift and a second later the Turbo-lift headed down to the lower deck, and Kirk prepared to confront a man who he had never really met before. Spock had debriefed Kirk as to who Gary-7 was and what had happened during their initial meeting on Earth in the late 20th century. Kirk knew he had to do this. Evidence was pointing to Gary-7 at being part of the Project Diamond attempt to take over Starfleet command. If Gary-7 was involved, then Kirk had to know and he had to know now.

And as if almost perfectly timed, the Turbo-lift arrived at the Promenade level just as Gary-7 was approaching it. Gary saw Kirk.

"Captain Kirk," Gary said, "and if I am correct, this is the first time we have ever met."

"True, it is," Kirk said, "but Spock has told me enough about your first encounter with my," Kirk paused, "other self."

Kirk and Gary-7 were both aware of the spectators that had gathered around them. Some of the civilians looked at Kirk as if they had recognized him, especially since Kirk was in his iconic uniform. Suddenly, Gary removed the device from his suit jacket pocket, which was a finger sized cylinder shaped item, and twisted it. Everyone came to a complete stop; as if frozen in time.

"What have you done?" Kirk asked.

"I have stopped time," Gary-7 replied. "Don't worry, it is only a localized effect, and it will only last for three more of your minutes. Oh, I must point out, do not get your hopes up; your friends up in Ops have been frozen as well, so they cannot help you."

"Alright," Kirk said, "then why haven't you frozen me yet?"

"Because, Captain Kirk, I want to save you." Gary-7 said. "I have it with-in my power to undo the Transporter accident that not only created you, but killed your two friends; Uhura and Chekov. As to the why; your reappearance in this time is causing rippling effects throughout the rest time, and I have been sent here to stop it from continuing. Surely you can see the logic in that."

"No, I can't." Kirk said, with a tone of anger in his voice, "I have a wife and a new life in this time. I've been here for nearly three years, so where have you been for the past three years telling me my being here is wrong? And, on top of all of that, I think you, or those who employ you, are tampering with the Federation, which makes this even more my concern."

"Kirk," Gary-7 countered, "the turmoil that has affected this galaxy for the past century or so must stop. Due to advances in technologies from all quarters, these clashes will continue even more often, with much loss of life. My employers have decided that the Federation, even with all the imperfections it has, should be the lone galactic controlling factor. Certainly you can see the advantages the Federation would have in such a future."

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and Kirk and Gary-7 were joined by a third person, in the pocket of frozen time. The person was wearing a matching outfit just like Kirk's.

"Q," Gary-7 said, "I might have known you would have showed up."

"Oh stop whining," Q said to Gary, "and wow," Q said, looking at the outfit he was now wearing, "I really like these colors," and then he turned to Kirk, "don't you?"

Kirk could only stare at the strange man and wonder what was going on…

Continued….


	43. Man of the People

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Man of the People**

 **Deep Space Nine**

"Why are you here Q?" Gary asked.

"Definitely not for the same reason you are," Q said to Gary.

"Even you must be aware of the fact that his," Gary pointed at Kirk, "reappearance in this time has disrupted future events. He cannot be allowed to stay."

"Excuse me," Kirk said to Q, "but exactly who are you?"

Q pondered an answer…

"Well, to your small brain," Q said, "I am God. Jean-Luc was able to fathom who I really am, but knowing what I know about you, you're a few notches below his pay level too really understand."

"Well," Kirk said, "I am not sure what Captain Picard thinks about who or what you are, but what I think, as with most God-like entities I have encountered, is that you're probably a wayward child meddling in things he shouldn't."

"Very perceptive," Gary said to Kirk.

"In this case," Q said to Kirk, "I am trying to save your life" Q said to Kirk. "The man with the cat here wants to destroy you in order to restore the future he and others like him are trying to preserve."

"And propel the Federation into control of the galaxy," Kirk added, "I already know about this. It's his methods I do not agree with."

"I'm not going to let it happen," Q said, in a flat tone aimed at Gary. "It's too early for Federation control of the galaxy, and Kirk has only speeded up the Continuum's eventual involvement."

"So I assume the Q civil war is over," Gary said sarcastically. "So that means you will be continuing your quasi-control of this galaxy, if that's what you can call it."

"Your friends, the ones you left back on that Diamond ship," Q said to Kirk, "They have been stranded by Mr. Seven here. Part of this ludicrous attempt to unite the Federation under the control of moral minded Betazoids. I'd keep my eyes on him Jimmy boy, he isn't telling you the entire story."

"I did not strand them," Gary said, "I delayed their ability to interfere."

"Alright," Kirk said to the two super beings, if indeed that's what they were. "What now?"

"Q should step back, and let things unfold as they should," Gary said to Q. "It's our turn to try and do what he and the others like him could not get done."

"It's too late," Q said. "I've stopped your feeble attempts at galactic control. The Betazoids that were all involved have lost their telepathic abilities, I have seen to that. When I am done here I am sending you back to," Q said to Gary 7, "well, you know where. I want you to take a message to your employers; this time they are getting off with a warning. But you tell them that unless they want to reveal who and what they really are, they are stay out of the way."

Gary-7 knew, at the moment, Q had the upper hand.

"I will be back," Gary promised Kirk. "I can assure you."

Q snapped his fingers and then both he and Gary vanished, but to Kirk's amusement, the cat remained; and then the cat morphed into a striking female; leather cat-suit and all.

"Why didn't he send you back with Mr. Seven?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know," Isis said with a playful tone in her voice. "But I'm glad he didn't; aren't you?" She flashed Kirk a coy smile.

Kirk chuckled.

Suddenly there was another flash, and then time began to movie again. Everyone one on the Promenade was stunned to see that James T Kirk, and the other man, Gary -7, had vanished and that a striking human female in a cat-suit now stood in their place.

The sudden disappearance of James T Kirk did not go unnoticed by Admiral Janeway, Ambassador Spock and Captain Kira several levels up in Ops.

"Okay," Janeway said, "what just happened? Who is that woman and where is Captain Kirk?"

Spock arched an eyebrow in a most familiar way, and he could only reply with two words to Janeway's question;

"Where indeed"…

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER…**

Project Diamond had been exposed, with crucial information provided by Ambassador Spock, and well as information that had been garnered by Chancellor Martok. The USS DIAMOND, with assistance from the Romulans, using their superior cloaking technology, was found, and Nog-Bashir-O'Brien-S'vath and Rhonda were freed.

An agreement was reached and a combined Federation/Romulan fleet gutted the USS Diamond by destroying the ship together.

On a more personal front; Bashir and O'Brien and Nog were sent back to DS9 where, one week after arrival, Bashir and his wife, Ezri Dax, relocated to Earth. O'Brien returned to Earth as well to continue his assignment at Starfleet Command.

Captain Maxwell was arrested, again, and placed into custody at a maximum penal colony. Elements of the admiralty that were involved with the attempt to create fleets of telepathically controlled fleets were themselves removed from their posts.

But one question remained; where was James T Kirk? Isis, the strange woman in leather, might have known, but she had vanished soon after the events on DS9.

Spock, Sulu and Scotty had tried searching the Promenade for residual Transporter use, or other uncommon forms of travel, but no clues were found. It was as if James T Kirk had vanished as swiftly as he had appeared.

Eventually, with no answers to find, Spock decided that there were events happening beyond their control. The three Starfleet veterans decided to stay together for a short time, and headed to Trianguli Gamma VI; and why not? There was a mystery on that world concerning the crystals that had appeared on that planet not long after the destruction of Vaal, and who better to solve it than them?

Myran, Kirk's wife, decided to remain on Bajor, after being invited to live with the Sisko's. Ben Sisko had assured her it was the least they could do for Jim Kirk, since he had saved Rebecca's life. And, there was another surprise; Myran was pregnant with child.

* * *

Ben Sisko sat in his rocking chair on the porch of his home on Bajor. It had been exactly one month since Kirk had been seen, but Sisko had not given up hope, neither had Myran, who sat next to him in another rocking chair.

"He'll be back," Sisko said softly. "And believe me," Sisko said, with a broad smile, "I have something of a knack about seeing the future."

"Emissary," Myran said, "if you say it then I know it's true."

Continued…..

NEXT TIME...JAMES T KIRK: TNG takes a dramatic turn as Kirk, and his new buddy Q, share some Tacos and Corona beer, all in the name of good fun...but when Kirk discovers the data-storage device Bakooth left for him, things become quite...strange...


	44. Taco Tuesday

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Taco Tuesday**

Dust was blowing in his face and he didn't like it. Not only was it caking on his face, it was also making it hard to keep his eyes open. But what he had seen of his surrounding, he was pretty sure he wasn't missing anything.

Out of habit and with little else to do, he began talking to himself as he pushed himself onward through the desert setting all around him.

"Captain's Log; day 34." He paused, as he forced his eyes open to gaze out upon the unknown world he was on, "Condition is Supplemental. It has been just over a month, since I arrived on this world, with its bitter hot sun and three moons being my only companions.

One moment I was standing on Deep Space Nine, listening to Gary-7 and another man named Q bickering about galactic concerns. Then the next moment I was here, with only a backpack of bare necessities, including water and food rations, to get by on."

Deciding to take a break, Kirk sat beneath a large rock and drank some water. His supply of water had been easy to maintain, thanks to the Atmosphere-condensing device that was included in his backpack. At night there was usually fine mist, or fog, that was easy to turn into water, not a lot of water, to be sure, but enough to augment what little water he had.

It was the food packs that were running out. There were small sized rodents, from time to time, and Kirk was prepared to capture and kill them, if he had to, and eat them, but he was trying to delay having to do that because he wasn't sure how their meat would settle in his system. Having so little water, and suffering from food poisoning, would be dangerous, and a very unappealing way to die. Kirk estimated that he had three more days of food left, and then he would have to cross that bridge.

"The days on this world, at my best guess," Kirk said, continuing his mental log, "last nearly twenty-three earth hours. But, again, I have no idea what world I am on or why, if there is even a real reason, I was brought to such a place. I can only hope that Myran, my sweet wife Myran, will hold out for me, because, I swear, I will find my way back to her."

It was then, as he sat in the dirt and dust, that Kirk saw a strange outline beneath the fabric of his pants. He reached inside his pants and found what appeared to be some sort of data storage device.

His pants had become quite worn out, ever since he had arrived on the desolate world, and he had never noticed the finger-sized storage device before.

"Well hello there," Kirk said to the rectangular object he retrieved from this pants, "what are you; my little friend?"

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and Q suddenly appeared. He still wore a uniform like Kirk's, but Q's was freshly cleaned.

"You sent me here, didn't you?" Kirk asked. "Why? I have a wife back there, back where I was, and now you've taken me from her. If I could punch you, I would," Kirk paused due to fatigued, "but I'm too exhausted."

"I'm sorry about that," Q said, with genuine remorse in his voice. "Apparently my grasp of future events hasn't quite been the same since the Civil-war," Q explained. "I sent you here for a reason, I assure you, but unfortunately you've really just spent the last month doing nothing of real importance."

"And that's about to change?" Kirk asked. "I can tell you right now," Kirk said, "I am not going to do a damn thing."

Q snapped his fingers, and a modern-era (24th century) Tricorder appeared.

"I would have given you one from your time, for good old time sake," Q said with a smile, "but these new ones are just far more practical."

"What do you want me to do with it," Kirk said, "eat it? I'm starved!"

Q looked at the haggard and worn out state of Kirk, and decided to fix it.

"That's right," Q said, "you're probably getting sick of those rations. Tell you what," Q said, "I'll reward your diligence right now," Q said.

The powerful being snapped his fingers and then Q and Kirk vanished as then reappeared inside of an old Mexican style cantina, with a loud mariachi band playing in the distance.

Several local flavored people were dancing and having a good time.

Kirk was no longer in his very dirty and dusty uniform, in fact, Kirk was now sitting at a table, which had plates and silver wear set about, with Q, and Kirk was wearing a T-shirt emblazoned with Iowa State Rules across the chest, with matching shorts and sandals.

Kirk was too bedazzled to say anything, so Q continued the banter. Kirk was just too hungry and to protest.

"Let me see," Q said as he picked up the menu, "they have beans, rice, Tacos and Burritos, and," Q said, "Corona beer."

Q snapped his fingers and then a plate of various Mexican food items appeared, with four bottles of chilled Corona next to them.

"I'm not really hungry," Kirk lied, not wanting to give Q the sense of victory.

"Oh please, don't pout," Q said, "Picard tried pouting on occasion, and it was quite unbecoming. I went ahead and got you their supreme sampler plate, and trust me, it wasn't cheap," Q said, "try the enchiladas, they're quite tasty I hear," Q suggested, as he dug in and began to eat the food.

Kirk gave in and decided to enjoy the meal, with Q even sampling some of the food himself.

"Gods eat?" Kirk asked, as he watched Q finish a Taco.

"Well, not all of them," Q said. "In my case, I once had the pleasure of being a human, in fact, Picard use to have a little wind up robot, Data, and it was my so called human guide. You can say that I became quite interested in eating, and have nibbled on and off ever since; though it is a nasty habit," Q added, with a small burp escaping his mouth.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Kirk asked. "What world was I on and why did you send me there?"

"That little data-doohickey that your friend, the one who looked like a monster straight from hell gave you; it should interface with that Tricorder quite well," Q said, pointing at the two objects on the table.

"It isn't going to blow up, is it?" Kirk asked, as he wiped his hands, and picked up the two objects, looking at them.

"I hope not," Q said.

Kirk studied the data-storage device and connected it to one of the Tricorder's outlets. It fitted perfectly.

"What am I going to be looking at?" Kirk asked.

"Just watch," Q said, as he started in on another Taco…

 **Bajor…**

Commander Beverly Crusher placed her hand on the stomach of Myran, Jim Kirk's Bajoran wife. Crusher had come to Bajor, out of a favor from Captain Picard, to check up on Myran's progress.

After arriving on Bajor, Crusher beamed over to Sisko's scenic house that had a wonderful view of the Kendra Valley.

Myran was laying on a bed, which Crusher was sitting on the side of.

"You really did a great job on this house," Crusher said to Sisko, who was sitting on a chair in the guest room Myran was staying in. Sisko had turned the chair in the other direction, so as not to invade Myran's privacy during the examination.

"Thank you, it wasn't as easy to build as I had hoped, but thankfully I had help from my son, Dr. Bashir and others." Sisko said, "Now tell me, Commander, has there been any word on Captain Riker's disappearance, and does anyone believe it could be connected to Kirk's own disappearance?"

Crusher didn't respond immediately, instead she had words for Myran.

"Myran," Crusher said, "I know you don't want anyone to use modern technology while examining you and your baby, but trust me, it would be far more practical than measuring you stomach's growth, and kneading it like bread."

"I know Dr. Crusher," Myran said, "But I told myself that if I ever had a child, I would bare it in a traditional way."

"Myran," Sisko offered from where he sat, "you're at an age in life where most Bajoran women, in the olden times, did not bare children. Since you are at an untraditional age, why not let the doctor use untraditional methods to see to safety of your child."

"I will do so, but only if you ask me to; Emissary," Myran replied.

Sisko looked back at Crusher, who then nodded her head.

"Then, I think you should," Sisko said, "and I give the child my full blessing."

Myran smiled at Sisko, then looked up at Crusher and nodded.

"Okay," Myran said to Crusher, "go ahead and use your Tricorder."

As Crusher took a moment to set up the device, she looked at Sisko and answered his earlier question.

"I asked Jean-Luc that same question, about whether or not the two disappearances were related, and he said that it hadn't been ruled out."

"What about Spock?" Sisko asked. "Certainly he hasn't given up on finding."

"At first we thought he had given up, and that he and Mr. Sulu and Montgomery had decided to go their own ways," Crusher said, "but we were wrong. Apparently the three of them have gone to Trianguli Gamma VI, along with Spock's son and his wife, to work on the mystery there. As for Admiral Janeway, she is still pretty sure that Q has something to do with this. She had encounters with that," Crusher decided to censor herself, "distasteful pest many times, and recognized the flash effect when time had stopped on DS9, which was the very second Kirk vanished."

"And no," said Kasidy's voice, as she brought them tea, "You're not going anywhere to help anyone. You are now the stand-in father for that baby, and you are going to stay here and help Myran; and that is that."

Sisko knew when any chance of debate was over with his wife Kasidy. He took his tea

and sipped on it…

* * *

 **Starfleet Academy Earth;**

The giant food court, located in such a place that afforded an incredible view of the Golden Gate Bridge, was crowded with cadets as well as visitors.

At one of the tables sat Commander Worf, Master Chief O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir…old friends sharing memories of their time aboard Deep Space Nine, and memories of Worf's son, Alexander. O'Brien and Bashir both taught at the academy now.

But Dr. Bashir could sense that Worf was uneasy.

"Worf," Bashir said to the proud Klingon, "you've been here on Earth for a month and yet you seem tense."

Worf nodded his head in agreement.

"Ever since I buried Alexander next to my step-father's grave when I first arrived here on Earth," Worf began to explain, "I began to sense that someone was following me."

O'Brien looked over at Bashir then back to Worf.

"Worf," O'Brien said to his Klingon friend, "tell us what you want us to do to help. Julian and I helped Kirk with that Project Diamond fiasco, so we are on a winning streak."

O'Brien smiled as he spoke, hoping his word would lighten the mood.

"Besides," Bashir added, "who would want to follow you all the here on Earth?"

Worf leaned in closer to his friends.

"I already know who it is who is following me," Worf said quietly.

"Who?" O'Brien asked.

"Don't look, but," Worf told them, "there is a Klingon female eating at a nearby table. I spotted her a couple times in Moscow, and near the family home in Russia. I haven't challenged her because I wasn't sure, but seeing her now, I am."

Bashir and O'Brien nodded their heads.

"Then I suggest we find out who and what she wants," Bashir said with conviction.

Worf nodded his head in agreement.

"I have a plan…" Worf said with a gleam in his eyes…

continued

Continued…


	45. Since I Can't Give You The Moon

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Since I Can't Give You the Moon...**

Kirk downed his second beer, closed his eyes to savor the cold taste as it flooded down his throat, and then he opened his eyes to find himself back in the desert of the strange world he had spent the past month on. Gone was his worn torn uniform, and in its place was standard civilian attire. Q was gone, but the Tricorder, with the data-device attached to it, remained in Kirk's hand.

The image on the Tricorder's screen was unmistakable; unmistakable because, when he was a child, Kirk had read many books about treasures. Not too many people in the 23rd century, or even the 24th century, read books, but Kirk had. Whether they were the tales of Allan Quartermain, as written by H. Rider Haggard's, or the thrilling adventures of Dirk Pitt, spun from the mind of Clive Cussler, Kirk had read his fair share. And if there was one thing Kirk recognized from his memories of those exciting books was the description of a good old treasure map, which was exactly what was on the screen of the Tricorder.

"So," Kirk said to himself, "I guess this is Q's way of telling me that I have to follow the clues on this treasure map, and find this medallion. I'll either find the damn thing, or start talking to myself."

Kirk pressed a button on the Tricorder and then the image of the treasure map was replaced by an image of the medallion. Kirk did his best to sound out letters on the screen that denoted what the medallion was called.

"Karom'thaiav," Kirk said in a clumsy way. Then he said it again and again. Finally, Kirk looked up at the sky, "Q, if you can hear me, you're asking me to find an object that I have never seen and have no idea where to look for. Why don't you just snap your fingers and send me to where ever it is."

No answer came, and Kirk had a feeling Q had really left him in the middle of nowhere. What was Q's game in all of this, Kirk wondered. And then, quite unexpectedly, there was a loud sound, very similar to that of a clap of thunder, or, as Kirk's trained ears heard it more specifically; a sonic boom.

 **Deep Space Nine…**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway watched as the image of Captain Picard's face faded from her monitor. She was in her office, her new official office, aboard Deep Space Nine. Due to the rash of events happening in the sector of space DS9 and Bajor were part of, Starfleet had seen it best to post one of its more experiences admirals aboard DS9 for crucial oversight.

Janeway had made it clear to Captain Kira that she, Admiral Janeway, was not there to overstep Kira's post. In fact, the running of the space station, and its standard operating procedures, were still the responsibility of Kira, as well as her Starfleet crew. Janeway's office was located in another section of the space station, so as not to be an affront to Kira's position on Ops. The station was still being repaired from the terrorist attack a month earlier, but normalcy had returned for the most part.

One such matter that Starfleet was keenly interested in was the ongoing mystery of Captain Riker's disappearance, as well as Captain Kirk's disappearance. Janeway had just assured a worried Captain Picard that she would see to both matters, personally.

The USS ENTERPRISE had been given its new mission, which would take her into a large unexplored area of the Beta Quadrant to open up relations with the H'nai, a mission that would mean the Enterprise would be out of direct communication with Starfleet for nearly nine months.

The door to Janeway's office chirped, and the Admiral pressed a button on her desk. The door opened and then Captain Kira, and DS9 security, Chief D'aneve, stepped in.

"Nerys," Janeway said, as she sipped on her tea. "Thank you for coming, and thank you too," Janeway said to D'aneve. "Starfleet is really on me for any kind of update we can give them on William Riker and James T Kirk. Is there anything new?"

"Very little," D'aneve, the Betazoid Constable of DS9 replied. "Other than your eye witness account of the Q effect," D'aneve was referring to the bright flash that usually accompanied an appearance or disappearance of Q, "we have little else to go on."

"Except for this," Kira said, as she handed Janeway a data pad which displayed a Chalnoth on it.

"Bak'nor," Janeway said, as she read the data pad's information. "It says here that he was the brother of the late Thomas Riker's first officer; Bakooth, and died while sacrificing his life to save Kirk." Janeway read what little biographical info there was on Bak'nor. "Alright, I give up," Janeway said, "what has this got to do with William Riker and Kirk?"

"According to travel records on Bajor," Kira reported, "Bak'nor arrived there, and then booked passage here, to DS9. His arrival here was recorded, and we have absolute surveillance data proving he really did arrive."

"And…?" Janeway asked.

"He is no longer aboard," D'aneve replied. "Nor do we have any official record of his leaving. He may have stowed away on any number of ships, but my Security team is very diligent with their work. I don't think he left via another ship, because there is no sign that he did."

"Maybe he is still aboard," Janeway concluded.

"Earlier today I ordered a search for him, and he was not found," D'aneve came back with. "His relationship to Bakooth cannot be a random act; I believe he was here for a reason."

"What makes you think he wasn't here to pay respects to his brother?" Janeway countered with.

"Admiral," D'aneve explained, "Bak'nor arrived on Bajor before any news about Bakooth's death had been released."

"Then maybe he was coming here to meet with his brother, didn't know about his death, and then headed back home." Janeway offered.

"No," Kira said softly, "I knew a lot about Bakooth, because of my relationship with Thomas. Trust me when I tell you Admiral, Bakooth wanted nothing to do with his older brother, Bak'nor. In fact, I had the impression had Bak'nor ever came back into Bakooth's life; one of them would have left that reunion dead."

"Look," Janeway said, after a moment of thought, "I really appreciate your work on this. But honestly, I don't see where you're going. And I definitely see nothing that connects it with either Riker or Kirk."

"I agree Admiral," Kira continued, "It is a stretch. But William Riker and James T Kirk have an indirect connection, and that connection is Bakooth. William Riker was the one who originally introduced Thomas to Bakooth five years ago. And, of course, Bakooth died, and the last person to see Bakooth alive, according to Ambassador Spock, and others, was Kirk."

"Chalnoths have a custom," D'aneve finally said. "Before they die, and if they can, they tell the last person they are with their deepest secret." D'aneve looked to Kira, then back to Janeway. "Bak'nor now knows that Kirk was there when Bakooth died, and perhaps Bak'nor concluded that Bakooth told Kirk this final secret."

"And," Janeway followed the line of thinking, "you believe Bak'nor had his sights set on Kirk after he learned of Bakooth's death, and maybe even Riker, to find out Bakooth's so called last secret."

"Yes," Kira said, "but I know what you're going to ask; what about the Q flash you saw?"

"You're very smart," Janeway said with a warm smile. "I do not believe that Q has put himself between two estranged Chalnoth brothers and some deep family secret. You have to admit, it seems a bit far-fetched. Now," Janeway said, "I won't say that your theory is totally without merit, but it needs some proof. Find me that proof and I swear to you, I will put the entire weight of Starfleet behind your investigation."

Moments later D'aneve, and Kira, left Janeway's office. They realized that, currently, their theories were a bit thin, but they were determined to find out more information. Once they had left Janway's office, there was a bright flash and Q appeared, sitting on Janeway's desk.

"Alright," Janeway said, as she pivoted her chair to face Q. "I did what you asked, only because you assisted us with ferreting out the whole Project Diamond fiasco."

"I knew I could count on you Kate," Q said with a whimsical smile. "We always made a great team."

"Q," Janeway said, "I have your word that I won't regret my role in whatever you have going on with Kirk and Riker."

"You have my word Kate," Q said, "Even though," he said in a more serious tone, "I cannot give you the moon, I can give you this…"

And with that, Q was gone, and in his place was a plate of food consisting of two Tacos and a side of refried beans.

"Ole," Q's voice said in a passing tone.

Janeway thought for a moment. Not revealing her deal with Q was one of the hardest choices she had ever made. But Q's help, in the aftermath of the Project Diamond ordeal, had given Q a marker to play in his ongoing games with Picard and Janeway, and Q had chosen to play it. For now, Janeway would honor that deal, and said as much in her own private log for posterity. Then she picked up a taco and bit into it.

-continued

Rebbca Sisko and Myran face danger on Bajor while mysterious happenings on Trianguli Gamma VI befuddle Spock, Scotty, Sulu and S'vath!


	46. Crash Landings and Pedicures

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Crash landings and Pedicures….**

The small shuttle craft was zooming down through the atmosphere, its braking thrusters having fired only moments before. To someone on ground it might have appeared as if it was a very large falling boulder from space; but with a sleek surface and matching nacelles.

But in actuality, there were two occupants inside of the shuttle, and as the shuttle fell towards an eventual rendezvous with the planet, they were locked in mortal combat; against each other.

Aboard the shuttle, William Riker flung himself into Bak'nor, hoping beyond hope that the sudden move would knock the Chalnoth of his feet and to the ground, but, Riker's weight and total mass wasn't nearly enough. Although the shuttle was falling from space, the artificial gravity made a fist fight in such a situation not so hard to fathom. Bak'nor laughed at Riker's feeble attempt, and raised his own boot, readying to smash the human's head. Riker, flat on the ground, frowned up at his enemy.

"Damn," Riker said, "I thought for sure the flying double-kick Kirk maneuver would have done the trick."

"Me…not…Gorn," Bak'nor said, knowing of the famed move as well. "me….Challllllnoth!"

Bak'nor slammed his boot down, targeting Riker's head as he did, but the slight hesitation had given Riker time to roll to the side, and to his feet. Before Bak'nor could regroup and attack again, Riker stared out the window at the fast approaching surface of the planet. There was no time for fighting.

"Bak'nor!" Riker finally barked, "I'm quite sure you will be no good to your mate and offspring if the two of us die, and we will, when we smash into the surface of this planet. I suggest a temporary cease of hostilities until we make it safely down to the ground, then we can continue this fight."

"No…tricks…human," Bak'nor countered, "Thomas…Riker…break deals with…Bak'nor…"

"I give you my word as a Starfleet officer, I won't try any tricks," Riker assured Bak'nor.

"THOMAS…RIKER…WAS…STAR FLEET OFFICER," Bak'nor said in a rage, as he lunged for Riker.

Riker had predicted the move, and easily side stepped the attack, though the tight space in the shuttle's cockpit seemed to be getting smaller by the moment. Luckily a stroke of luck had been handed to Riker.

Earlier in the fight, when Riker had drawn his hand phaser, Bak'nor had swatted out of his grasp. But now, as fate would have it, Riker's foot was inches from the weapon. Before Bak'nor could regroup and attack again, Riker reached down and snatched his phaser back up, and just in time. Bak'nor was quicker on his feet than he seemed, and had turned around, and was preparing to slam both of his large fists on Riker's shoulders. But Riker, ever diligent in hand to hand combat, fired the phaser.

Bak'nor fell back, and was out cold. Riker, having no time to do anything else, jumped into his seat and did his best to level the descent. The landing wasn't going to be pretty, and he knew it. And, as the shuttle sped toward the rough terrain below, Riker said the two words that always seemed appropriate for such instances.

"Holy shit!"

The shuttle slammed into surface, which was nothing more than in the center of an arid desert. Riker, who had fastened his seat's restraint belt, and had hooked it around Bak'nor legs in the process, closed his eyes as the impact came.

And then silence came…

Now, during all of that, Jim Kirk had seen the shuttle craft falling from the sky, and had taken cover near an out cropping of rocks. From his vantage point it had appeared as if the shuttle was going to be obliterated upon impact with the hard desert floor. But at the last instant, the unknown pilot had slowed the rate of descent and had managed to level out the shuttle. A large thud, followed by the unmistakable sound of a scraping mass, followed the impact. After the dust had settled, Kirk ran over to the crash site to help any survivors; if there were any.

 **Bajor**

 **The market square at the Ashalla city center…**

There was something quirky about pregnant women, no matter what world they came from, at least in Sisko's view of the subject, and their need to have their toenails and fingernails painted.

Sisko gazed through the window of the boutique he and Kasidy had left Myran and Rebecca at, and watched as both prepared to have their nails done. In the 24th century, such grooming could be achieved in the privacy of one's home, with all kinds of computer programs and devices; but for whatever reason, most women still prepared to have it done manually; and by someone else.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Kasidy Sisko asked, as she stood next to her husband.

"Umm, no," Ben Sisko replied with an embarrassing smile, "I was just making sure they were being properly taken care of. I'm trying to take my role as midwife seriously,"

"Yeah, right," Kasidy said, with a knowing smile. "Now look, we don't have all day to do this so let's get over to that clothing store and get Jake a new sweater; and I don't mean one of those replicated ones either. When he gets here next week, he's going to get cold after sunset and I don't want to hear about it."

The couple headed down the market square, and towards the clothing store. The Bajorans who crowded the market knew very well that they were in the presence of the Emissary of the Prophets, but they all went out of their way to not crowd his privacy.

Inside the boutique, Myran closed her eyes and enjoyed the deep rub on her feet. Being pregnant, and Bajoran, she knew that the swelling of her feet would continue, such was the life of a Bajoran woman. But she didn't mind for knew that someday Jim would return, and she would bare him the wonderful miracle growing inside of her.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Rebecca asked as she too closed her eyes and prepared to have her own nails done as well.

"Yes, but I wish Jim was here to see this," Myran said.

"Now you listen to me, girl," Rebecca said, "my father told me most of Jim Kirk's adventures. That man has more lives than a cat, I'm sure he's going to pop-up at any moment; you just have to hold on and just enjoy the next hour or so without any worry."

Both women closed their eyes, and snuggled into the comfort of their reclined chairs so as to, as Rebecca put it, enjoy the time. They even had cucumber slices placed over their closed eyes, so as to give their eyelids treatment as well.

And it was when their eyes were closed, covered with the slices of cucumbers, that two men entered the back of the boutique. And they were not there for Brazilian wax jobs!

Continued….


	47. Motives Squared

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Motives Squared**

Jim Kirk ran over to where the smashed shuttle had come to a skidding stop. A thick cloud of dust, and the obvious smell of shorted out components and other electronic, greeted his every breath.

Fearing that the shuttle was still a threat to explode, Kirk rushed over to the smashed entrance. As he reached the door, he could hear someone on the inside of the door trying to pull it open as well.

"Is there someone out there?" A voice asked, nearly shouting.

"Yes," Kirk replied, "I'm going to use a piece of debris I found out here and try to pry the door open," Kirk yelled back. "Try using your manual override as I try," Kirk added.

Kirk wedged a piece of metal to where the door met the hull, and then he pulled back as hard as he could, and just as he hoped would happen, the door slid open; but not all the way. But it was enough room for the passenger to stick part of their body through. Kirk blinked his eyes twice because the man who appeared in the doorway was a dead ringer for Thomas Riker.

Thomas Riker, whom Kirk had known for only a short period of time, had assisted Kirk in the rescue of Benjamin Sisko's daughter, Rebecca. She had been kidnapped by a renegade Klingon, and Thomas Riker wasted no time in volunteering to rescue the young girl, and lost his life during the effort.

"Jim Kirk?" Riker asked, "Umm, wow," Riker said, "I didn't expect to see you here. Look, we can catch up in a moment, but I have a wounded passenger. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure," Kirk said.

For nearly twenty minutes Kirk and Riker worked together, and removed the food and water packs that were in the shuttle, as well as Bak'nor, who was still alive, but out cold. They also removed the medical kit, and set up camp near the outgrowth of rocks Kirk had taken cover during the crash landing. After seeing to their efforts, and opening a food pack, Kirk and Riker finally had a free moment to speak.

"Jim Kirk," Riker said with a smile. "I can't believe I'm really talking to you."

"Let me guess," Kirk said, with his own smile, "you must be William Riker. I knew your," Kirk paused, trying to find the right word, "brother, Thomas, for only a short time, but I could tell he was decent man."

"Thomas was far from decent," Riker said with a knowing smile, "but thank you for the sentiment Captain. I've heard a little about you as well, and your remarkable rebirth. So let me get this straight; your Transporter signal was sent into the future, and you and your deceased comrades arrived here three years ago, in this time, and you managed to keep your existence a secret."

"That about sums it up," Kirk said, as he nibbled on the hydrated food.

"And then you got caught up in that Project Diamond caper," Riker continued, "and found yourself here; how?"

"A being named Q," Kirk replied.

"Now that makes sense," Riker said, with an understanding tone in his voice. "This has the touch of Q to it."

"You know him?" Kirk asked.

"Do I know him?" Riker asked, rhetorically. "He offered me entrance into his club of super beings. At first I accepted, but then I saw how power could really corrupt absolutely, so I eventually turned him down. We've had many run-ins with him in the past. Why did he send you here?"

Kirk thought of Gary Mitchell, as Riker explained the nature of Q, then handed Riker the Tricorder that Q had given him at the cantina. Riker looked at the image of the object on the screen. Riker looked up at Kirk.

"Q called it the," Kirk thought for a moment, and then continued, "He called it the Karom'thaiav medallion. Does that ring a bell?"

Riker put on his best poker face, and did something that normally he did not do; he lied.

"No," Riker said, "it doesn't. Did he say anything more about it?"

"Only that I needed to find it," Kirk said.

But Kirk knew there was something more going on than Riker admitted. Bak'nor was a Chalnoth, as was Bakooth. And it was Bakooth who had given Kirk the data-storage device. Kirk deemed it to be more than just mere coincidence that another Chalnoth would show up on the very world Q sent Kirk to find the medallion. Riker wasn't being forthright, which meant, to Kirk; danger!

 **Deep Space Nine**

Admiral Janeway and Captain Kira were going through Starfleet Com messages, in Kira's office in Ops, when suddenly the door opened and in walked Commander Christina Vale; the first officer of the USS Titan. She had just arrived on DS9 via one of the Titan's shuttles.

"Commander Vale," Janeway said, with a warm smile, "I just received a message that you had arrived. Isn't the USS Titan holding…"

Commander Vale cut Janeway off, so as to deliver a most distressing message.

"Admiral," Vale said, "due to the whole Project Diamond ordeal, I decided to give you this message in person."

"Have you found Captain Riker?" Janeway asked, with hope in her voice.

"No, and it gets worse," Vale replied. "Commander Troi; she's gone missing too!"

A look of anger came to Janeway's face. She was confident that Q had nothing to do with Riker's or Troi's disappearances, but what else was going on? Janeway didn't like mysteries, and now she had an all new one!

Continued….


	48. Inspiration

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Inspiration**

As night came, Riker and Kirk prepared for some shuteye. They had decided to divide the night up into two watches, with Kirk taking the first four hour watch while Riker slept. Bak'nor, who was still sedated, due to the injuries he sustained during the shuttle crash, was given an extra blanket or to so as to make sure he didn't lapse into shock. With Riker and Bak'nor soon lost to their sleep, Kirk took that time to walk around the area.

Just in case one of the rodents that Kirk had seen earlier came near the camp, he had a hand held phaser on his belt. A nice sized boulder, nearly twelve feet high, provided an easy to reach perch from which to stand guard, so Kirk scaled the rock, and took a sat down.

He gazed up at the stars in the sky. With none of the world's three moons in the sky, it meant the sky was clear and millions upon millions of stars could be seen. He wondered if one of the stars he was looking at was the sun in Bajor's system, and if Myran was staring up at it as well. He hoped so, because he missed her.

Kirk had not seen Myran since he had stolen the Defiant during the Project Diamond caper. But Spock had told him that Sisko was taking care of her, and not to worry. But even knowing that Sisko was protecting Myran, it didn't mean Kirk stopped worrying about her; and why not? She had been the center of his life for the past couple years.

The other Jim Kirk, the one that had died on Veridian III, had no doubt made many friends, and, to that end, many enemies as well, in his life. Kirk could only wonder what kind of life he had lived, who he had known, women he had loved.

According to old archival news Kirk had come across in the antique shop he owned on Timus Prime, David Marcus, his own son, had been killed by Klingons during a dispute on a planet called Genesis. Jim Kirk had only seen his son once, after his birth, and had, at the urging of the child's mother, Carol Marcos, stayed out of the child's life.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Q was instantly sitting next to Kirk.

"You're still here?" Kirk asked. "I thought God was a busy man."

"Well, I was in the area," Q said, as he handed Kirk a vanilla milk-shake, "and I thought I'd drop in."

The vanilla milk-shake was very smooth as Kirk sucked it down with a straw.

"So," Q said to Kirk, "I take it you're not too trusting of Riker, and his friend."

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"As I am sure you are aware, being a God and all," Kirk said with a smile, "I was given that data chip by another Chalnoth; Bakooth. Riker's brother, Thomas, was friends with Bakooth, and now this Riker is friends with another Chalnoth. I don't think that is just by chance."

"Listen Kirk," Q said, "the Karom'thaiav Medallion is very valuable to me," Q explained, "And I can guarantee that there are others out there trying to find it, and are willing to kill, if it will bring them closer to it. Consider it a galactic version of your own world's myth about the city of El Dorado, and its hidden treasure."

"Oh come on," Kirk said. "El Dorado?"

"You do know of it?" Q asked. "I found it to be a wonderful tale when Vash told me about it when we were in the Gamma-Quadrant together."

"Who is Vash?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, don't mind her," Q said, "We were over long ago. But she told me how, on your world, people searched forever trying to find the lost treasure of El Dorado."

"The man who wrote the first tale about it, Sir Walter Raleigh, was lunatic," Kirk admonished Q, "he spoke of headless men protecting that city and its treasure, which was never found. I hope you're not saying we're going to encounter headless Klingons while looking for this medallion of yours."

"One can never know," Q replied in a mysterious tone.

"So explain to me again why you just can't tell me where it is, snap your fingers and put me there, so this can all be over with?" Kirk asked.

"That isn't the way things works, Kirk," Q said. "Picard knew enough to just follow my rules without complaint, so why can't you?"

"Picard, from what I know, wasn't married, I am. I just want to go home and be with my wife," Kirk said.

"She's pregnant," Q suddenly said with a whisper. He snapped his fingers, and instantly he and Kirk were puffing on cigars.

Kirk felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Myran is pregnant?" Kirk asked excitedly, after he inhaled and exhaled from the cigar. "How can you be so sure?"

"That God thing; remember?" Q asked. "So, I suggest you pick up the pace and find that medallion. Then I'll take you home so you can cut that little bugger's umbilical cord yourself."

And with that; Q was gone; as were the cigars.

Kirk soon found himself in the silence of the night, but with a new reason to push on and do as Q had asked. He wanted to be with his wife during this time; and finding that medallion was going to be the only way to do that.

Somewhere…

The cave was cold and dingy. And even though it was deep inside of a mountain, far from any source of natural light, there was still a strange golden glow. At the center of the cave was a stack of rocks, and next to the stack of rocks were the skeletal remains of seven bodies. At the top of the stack of rocks, nearly six feet off the ground, was the source the glowing light; the Karom'thaiav Medallion!


	49. The Missing

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Missing**

 **Bajor…**

Several Bajoran civilian security officers combed the boutique for any kind of clue they could find. A very concerned Benjamin Sisko, and his wife Kasidy, were beside themselves as yet again their daughter, along with Kirk's wife Myran, had gone missing.

Ben and Kasidy had returned to the boutique, having been successful in finding a sweater for Jake, who was scheduled to arrive on DS9 in three days. But as Ben and Kasidy approached the boutique they had left their daughter Rebecca and Kirk's wife Myran at, they saw that the boutique had been sealed off; and several Bajoran civilian officers were buzzing about.

Arriving on the scene was DS9's chief of security D'aneve. Ben and Kasidy stood outside of the boutique and could only watch through the giant window as D'aneve was briefed by the security officers.

Constable D'aneve had been dispatched to Bajor by Captain Kira and Admiral Janeway the moment the news of Rebecca's and Myra's disappearances had been learned of. D'aneve, finished with the briefing, came outside and joined the two Siskos.

"Constable," Ben Sisko said, "what can you tell us?"

D'aneve, the Betazoid security chief of DS9, chose his words carefully, knowing full well how agitated parents could be come when dealing with the ongoing emotions of having a lost child.

"The two women who were attending Rebecca and Myra were distracted when they overheard the sound of a crying baby from one of the holodeck massage rooms. There had been no customers using the holodeck rooms all day long, which was why the two workers became concerned. So, they both left to check on the child; but there was no child. And, when they returned, Rebecca and Myra were gone."

"We already know this," Kasidy said, with a slight tone of anger in her voice. " I must remind you that our daughter was recently kidnapped by Klingons, maybe this is related."

"Kasidy; there is no proof of that," Ben told her, "however; I have already sent a message to Chancellor Martok for any help in that regard."

"Ben," Kasidy said, "we don't know anything. So I am not ruling the Klingons out."

"There's more," D'aneve continued, "the security team has detected recent residual Transporter use in the boutique. I looked at the scans and I am quite confident the Transporter signal came from planet side. And," D'aneve said, "The investigators also found this."

D'aneve handed Sisko a piece of black fabric with three golden letters embroidered on its smooth surface. The three letters were sewn in five different languages; one on top of the other. The third row of three letters was the one written in English.

B. O. K.

"B, O, K," Sisko read out loud, "does this have any meaning to you?" Sisko asked D'aneve.

"Strangely enough, I think it does," D'aneve said, his voice betrayed his worried.

"Then tell us what it means," Kasidy insisted.

"After James Kirk took the Defiant," D'aneve explained, "Kira assigned me the task of familiarizing myself with all things that had to do with Kirk. It was a very detailed task, as I'm sure you would attest to," D'aneve said to Sisko. "So I read up on Jim Kirk's career, which was really, the other Jim Kirk's career. Not only did I read about his career, but any related topic."

"What does this have to do with our missing daughter?" Kasidy came back with.

"Apparently," D'aneve continued, "about a hundred Earth years ago, or so, a strange occult movement started. Its members were few and far between, and they were seen as a non-threat to anyone since, well, the inspiration of their beliefs had believed to be dead."

"Kirk," Sisko concluded.

"Yes, Kirk," D'aneve said. "Apparently, many decades ago, Kirk was believed to have been killed aboard the USS Enterprise-B. Not long after his so called death, an occult sprang up worshiping the man. The group was comprised of all kinds, and the followers came from worlds that Kirk had visited and saved during his various missions. As time passed, and Kirk was believed to be killed on the Enterprise-B, the group seemed to fade into the mist of history."

"Until now," Kasidy said, with a whisper. "Again, how does this have anything to do with Rebecca?"

"It doesn't," D'aneve said. "But; it does have something to do with Myran. According to Starfleet intelligence, the BOK, which is an acronym for the cult's name, the Brother of Kirk, resurfaced after the news about Kirk's real death on Veridian III. Over the years since that time it has been festering, and then, the news about this other Kirk, being alive and well, has brought the group even further out of obscurity." D'aneve explained.

"So they were really after Myran," Sisko was able to deduce. "And Rebecca got caught up in it."

"Not only did she get caught up," D'aneve said, "she put up a good fight, no doubt trying to save Myran from her attackers."

"We've got to find them," Kasidy said.

"We will," D'aneve told her confidently.

D'aneve turned to walk away, and got to the door, when Ben Sisko came up to him.

"My wife is not taking this well at all," Ben Sisko told D'aneve, "and I can sense that you're not telling us everything."

"Ben," D'aneve said softly, "there is strong evidence suggesting that the cult knows of Myran's pregnancy; and that they see her child as some sort of messianic child of their God; James T Kirk."

"Then the child's life could be in danger," Sisko said, agreeing with D'aneve's line of reasoning in the process. "We have to find them, and fast," Sisko added.

-continued


	50. Don't Open too Many Doors

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Don't Open too Many Doors**

Deep in a forested area he stood on a tightly woven futon, which more or less, resembled a blanket. The early morning sky was only just barely showing the signs of daylight in the far distance. The futon was soft on bare feet, keeping them safe from the harshness of the ground beneath it. In his youth, standing on a blanket during his morning meditation was not necessary. But, as he was nearing one hundred and fifty years in age, Hikaru Sulu thought it best to take such precautions.

Scotty on the other hand, who sat on a nearby log as he ate some exquisitely prepared pancakes and syrup made for him by S'vath's wife Rhonda, wore a pair of comfortable moccasins that were a gift on his birthday many years earlier by Leonard McCoy. Scotty watched his good friend Sulu slowly try to sit down on the blanket. Due to Sulu's age, the old codger couldn't just sit down and get up like some spring legged chicken; it took planning and time.

"Yuh need some help o'va there?" Scotty asked, with his Scottish accent in full tilt. "I wudd'na want yuh to crack a bone."

"No, I do not need your assistance. The exercise can yield its own reward." Sulu said.

"I can always take yuh back home to Chiisai. I'm pretty sure Demora isn't too happy with yuh buzzin' about the galaxy again."

"No, I do not yet wish to return to Chiisai," Sulu said, after a moment's thought. "I am very well aware of the fact that this could be my last venture into the unknown. I favor the chance to spend that time with you, Mister Spock, and the young people we have met so far. I feel alive again," Sulu said. "And I want to keep feeling alive longer."

"I'll rememba' that when they thread rubber bands threw yuh bones to keep them upright," Scotty said with a slight laugh.

Finally, with his rear end on the blanket, Sulu began his deep breathing exercises. He also noticed Scotty eating the pancakes. "I thought Dr. McCoy warned you about eating those cursed things."

Scotty swallowed a mouth of pancakes before continuing.

"Lad, me mum lived to be a hundred and ten, and she ate'em everyday," Scotty said, with pride in his voice. Besides," Scotty added, "Rhonda made them with some kind of new flour that can provide the same taste but with only a third of the calories."

Scotty watched as Sulu did his breathing exercises.

"Oh, by the way, I got a message from Miles," Scotty said, as he took out a data-pad from his pocket, "there still be no sign of the capt'n," Scotty reported as he read the pad. "And Miles still wants us both to come to Earth and give some speeches at the academy."

"I do not truly understand; why do we not go try and find the captain?" Sulu asked, as he exhaled a deep breath of air.

Suddenly a third person emerged from the trees.

"As I explained," Spock said, as he unexpectedly came out from the surrounding foliage, wearing his morning robe, and carrying his own blanket. "I believe this new Jim Kirk is not unlike the one we knew before; an unexpected force of nature."

"That sounds kind'a strange com'in from a Vulcan," Scotty said, with a tinge of doubt in his voice.

"Mister Scott," Spock said, as he spread out his own blanket next to Sulu's, "as you well know, I have long since evolved past the belief that logic is the only answer to the universe. There are some aspects to the universe, and Jim Kirk is one of them, that defy any attempts at explanation."

Sulu breathed in and then breathed out, as he watched Spock sit next to him and did his own Vulcan breathing exercises.

"Spock," Sulu began to say, "If this had been the Kirk who died on Veridian III," Sulu pressed further, "would we be trying to find him?"

"Perhaps," Spock said without any hesitation. "And as to why? Because the Jim Kirk that died no Veridian III was on our plane of existence, this new Kirk is not." Spock explained.

"Spock," Sulu said, "the Kirk who died on Veridian III, Mr. Scott, and this new version of Jim Kirk, all arrived in this time in unconventional ways, and yet you don't consider the new Kirk an equal?"

"Even though the Jim Kirk who died on Veridian III, and our Mister Scott here, arrived in the future by unconventional ways, as you put it, they are the same two people who experienced everything we did up until the point they both disappeared." Spock explained. "This new Jim Kirk never encountered his adult son, or brought two whales into the future to save Earth, or so on and so on. We must avoid hampering this new Jim Kirk from finding the destiny that awaits him. He must be allowed to live his own life, and in a way that only Jim Kirk can."

"Then why did you try to save him in the first place?" Sulu asked.

"He's got'ya there," Scotty added.

"I did not say we would not help this new Jim Kirk, at the most dire of times. I am only saying that we allow this new version of Jim Kirk a chance to solve problems in his own unique way." Spock explained. "It is an intangible conclusion set of priorities, however, I think you both know of what I am speaking of. Consider it our own version of the Prime Directive, however, in this instance, aimed at an individual."

Sulu and Scotty nodded. Jim Kirk, the one who had died on Veridian III, had an uncanny sense of landing on his feet no matter the situation.

The new Kirk, who was decades younger, had to be allowed to find that ability as well. The unspoken aspect of Spock's conclusions was very direct as well. The new Jim Kirk would no doubt out live Spock, Sulu and Scotty. It meant there would come a time when Jim Kirk would not have his old generation of friends to rely on; the new Kirk had to be allowed to forge new relations and he had to find his own path to walk.

"By the way," Scotty said to Spock, "have yuh read the reports about that star showing signs of going supernova somewhere near the Neutral zone. According to this news data, it could be very destructive."

"I am indeed monitoring it," Spock replied, as he did some stretching, "In fact," Spock added, "I meant to discuss a topic that I am finding most interesting; Red Matter. What do you know about it?" Spock asked his two friends.

Two miles away from where Spock and the others were discussing the subject of Kirk, S'vath was on the ground, on his stomach, and he was staring at one of the crystals.

The crystals had begun to grow on Trianguli Gamma VI not long after the Vaal mechanism had been deactivated by, of all people, Kirk and Spock, over a hundred years earlier. And due to the unique aspect of the world, and its native population, the Federation ordered the crystals as being unique forms of life, and that they were not to be disturbed in any way.

The crystals were actually growing, and always had. The tallest of the crystals were nearly six feet tall. They radiated with a soft blue glow, and tiny lines inside the crystals, which resembled veins, had been measured by Starfleet scientist over the decades. It was an accurate way to judge a crystal's growth.

But as S'vath was on the ground studying the crystal before him, he found himself trying to solve a new puzzle. At the base of the crystal, and all the crystals that had been studied in the past day, there was a color change to the veins. They were no longer a lighter bluish hue from the rest of the crystal. The new veins, which were very thin, were a dark brown.

The new brown tinted veins were in their fifth week of growth; which coincided precisely to when Kirk had arrived…

"Fascinating," S'vath whispered to himself.

\- continued


	51. Imminent Front

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Imminent Front**

 **Earth; Starfleet Academy**

It was a sunny day in San Francisco. And at Golden State Park, across the bridge from the academy, a hover-bus came to a stop at the entrance to the famous park.

And it was there where Worf, along with Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien, would set a trap for the person who had been tailing Worf for nearly a month.

Worf had come to Earth to lay his late son, Alexander, to rest. That was in Russia, and it was then that Worf believed he was being followed.

But as the days and weeks passed, he realized that the person following him, a Klingon female no less, was still on his tail. But Worf did not consider her a threat because, for all intents and purposes, she was awful at being "inconspicuous".

Worf came to Starfleet Academy to enlist the help of Bashir and O'Brien, who were now part of the academic staff.

All three of them exited the hover bus that had come from the academy. Most of the passengers were students at the academy, and came to the park mainly as tourists since many of them hailed from other worlds. But it didn't take long for Worf to see her…the young Klingon woman.

Sitting at different seats on the hover-bus were O'Brien and Bashir. Worf glanced at each of them, and gave them a knowing glance; the bait had been taken. It was time to reel her in!

* * *

 **Far away on the desert world where Kirk and Riker are stranded…**

 **M-16678**

When the next day arrived, Riker and Kirk decided to comb the crash area. In order to transport Bak'nor, who had been injured during the crash, it was decided they should make some sort of stretcher. Bak'nor was, in Kirk's best judgment, in shock, or even worse, in a coma. And unless they got the massive Chalnoth real medical aid, he would soon die.

The cold night had given way to what appeared would be another hot dry day. Kirk had lived through nearly an entire month of them on the forsaken world, and didn't relish the thought of another. But at least, now, he wasn't alone; though he didn't quite trust Riker. The two had collected all of the food and water rations and had stacked them in the center of their camp. Riker snatched up one of the water packs and strapped it to his belt. They two men headed for the wreckage, walking side by side.

As the two men searched the wreckage they found several large flat hull plates that were excellent candidates for what they needed. The two Starfleet trained officers gathered their pieces, as well as thin cables and other binding materials, and under the shade provided by the outgrowth of large rocks, they began to construct a stretcher. A light breeze had been blowing which managed to keep the heat around 37 Celsius; hot, but not deadly.

"So," Kirk said to Riker, as they were putting the stretcher together, "exactly what world is this?"

Not even Q had told Kirk what world he had been brought to. Kirk had given the world his own pet name; Armpit VI. But now, finally, Kirk hoped to know the real name of the world he had called home for over a month.

"M-16678," Riker replied with a smile. "And if you're hoping for rescue, I doubt it's going to come anytime soon. This entire sector of space is largely, if not unexplored, not important to any of the major players. You said that Q brought you here; did he tell you why?"

It was a direct question, but Kirk wanted answers too and decided to cut through the doubt that the two had of each other.

Riker sipped from the packet of water that he had taken from the stack of rations, waited for Kirk's answer.

"Captain Riker," Kirk replied, "We need to stop playing games with each other. I think we're both here for the same reason; to find the Karom'thaiav medallion. I was brought here by Q to find it, and as to why he chose me, I have no clue. Now, if this world is as remote as you say it is; then I think you're arrival is far from a random act."

Riker thought for a moment, and then he nodded his head.

"You're right, of course," Riker finally said. "I should have been upfront with you, and I'm sorry."

"No offense taken," Kirk said with a smile. "Now, please, tell me why you are here, and why are you with him" Kirk said, motioning to Bak'nor.

Riker looked over at Bak'nor, then back at Kirk.

"Bak'nor is the older brother of Bakooth," Riker began to explain. "The two of them never got along, and, from what Thomas once told me, they actually hated each other. Bak'nor suspected that Bakooth knew about the medallion and where it might be. After Bakooth died, Bak'nor figured that he passed that information, the whereabouts of the medallion, to you."

"What is so important about this medallion?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, you know, the typical answer," Riker answered, "the supposed treasure it leads to. There are legends that the medallion may also have mystic properties that are limitless."

"Alright," Kirk said to Riker, "hidden treasures are good enough of a reason as any, I guess, but how did you get involved. You're a Starfleet officer, Captain of your own ship; why would you risk your career on something as fool hearty as this?"

"Apparently Bak'nor is in debt to the Orion Syndicate," Riker explained. "They sold his family into slavery and will only let them go if he delivers the priceless Karom'thaiav medallion."

"Again; that explains his being here, but not yours." Kirk said softly.

"My wife," Riker said, with anger in his voice. "Bak'nor had her kidnapped and will have her killed unless I help him find the medallion."

Jim Kirk did not like the sound of that at all.

"Then I want to help," Kirk said, with resolve in his voice. "So why this world then?"

"Apparently," Riker said, "there are old legends that tell of the medallion falling to this world. Those legends are hundreds of years old, and attract all kinds of treasure hunters. For most of the year this world is shrouded in ice. But when its orbit takes it closer to the three suns that dominate this system, a warm season comes, and with it, most surely, a new crop of treasure hunters. So trust me; we won't be the only ones looking for that medallion."

"Well," Kirk said, as he took his Tricorder out and handed it to Riker. "I think we may have a head start."

"What is this?" Riker asked as he began to look at the image on the screen.

"The data-rod attached to that Tricorder is what Bakooth gave me, right before he died aboard the Defiant," Kirk explained. "What you're looking at is a treasure map, and I believe it will lead us to the Karom'thaiav medallion and its accompanying treasure."

"Interesting," Riker said, as he reached for his water, or at least, appeared to reach for his water. Instead, he pulled out a hand phaser and aimed it Kirk.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Riker said to Kirk.

"We can do this together. We can find the medallion and save your wife." Kirk said, "It doesn't have to happen like this."

"Yes it does," Riker said softly.

Riker fired the phaser, and the beam threw Kirk to the ground; out cold!

* * *

Several hours later Kirk felt the splashing sensation of water on his face. He forced his eyes open, and immediately felt pain ripple throughout his body; no doubt the effect of being stunned by Riker's phaser. A numb stinging like sensation tingled throughout his body.

And then another splash of water came. He looked up and saw Q standing over him, holding a bucket of water.

"Stop with the water," Kirk demanded. "I've been stunned by a phaser, so calm down and give me a moment."

"You gave Riker the treasure map," Q said, with disgust in his voice. "You gave up the only advantage you had."

Kirk was able to sit up, even though his head felt like someone was pounding on it.

"Riker's wife is in danger," Kirk replied. "And if using that treasure map will help him find the medallion, and save his wife; then good for them."

"Maybe I didn't explain myself," Q began to say.

"No, I guess you didn't." Kirk fired back. "Riker's doing this to save his wife which I'm sure is far more important than anything you are trying to accomplish."

"I wish it were that simple," Q said, "but it isn't. If you allow Riker to find that medallion, and he gives it to Bak'nor, and it eventually ends up in the hands of those who are behind all of this; then everything, and I mean everything, will be destroyed."

"Then do something about it Q." Kirk said. "Because right now, I don't believe you."

"I wish you hadn't had said that," Q said, "it really breaks my heart that you, or even Picard, think I am just a cold blooded God who doesn't care for his sheep."

"Well," Kirk said, as he finally stood up. "I don't care if you're a God or an oyster; I'm not going to stop a man who is trying to save his wife."

"And if it were your wife who faced danger," Q said, ominously, "you would try to save her no matter what?"

Kirk's face came enraged with anger as he reached over and grabbed Q by the neck and pushed him up against the rock wall.

"You better leave my wife out of this Q!" Kirk said, with force. "She has nothing to do with this at all; leave her alone."

"I am only trying to make a point," Q said. "If you allow that medallion off this world and into the hands of those who want to use its power, then everyone you know, including your beloved wife, will face certain doom. You have to find it before Riker does or, trust me; my warnings will become as real as the sand you are standing on."

And with that, there was a flash of light, and Q was gone.

Kirk looked around. Riker and Bak'nor were long gone, but an unmistakable track, no doubt caused by the stretcher being pulled by Riker, could be seen heading out of the camp. Kirk didn't necessarily believe anything Q had just said, but he did know that Riker faced dangers up ahead, and for that reason, Kirk followed the track.

Continued…

Next time; The Brotherhood Of Kirk!


	52. Universal Savior

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Universal Savior**

At first Rebecca Sisko thought she was dreaming. But as she started to come out of a deep sleep, the strange sound she heard, which sounded like a low chant of some kind, became louder as reality invaded her mind.

She decided to keep her eyes closed as she tried to figure out what had happened. But whatever had happened did so without her seeing it because the last thing she recalled was having two slices of cucumbers place over her eye lids.

She and Myran, Jim Kirk's wife, had been enjoying an early afternoon of pampering. Myran, who was Bajoran, and who was also pregnant with Kirk's child, had never enjoyed a beauty session. She had never had a manicure, or a pedicure, nor had she had neck and shoulder massages. These kinds of creature comforts had never been known Myran. With the Bajoran culture ever so slowly allowing outside cultures in, the women of Bajor were now beginning to enjoy what all women craved; (in this writer's opinion, having been married for many years) being pampered.

But Rebecca now became worried. She wasn't worried for herself. Being the daughter of Benjamin Sisko, she had been raised to make sure that those around her were safe as well. And, being that Myran was pregnant, Rebecca was worried more for the Bajoran woman's survival than her own. It was time to open her eyes and face the chanting voices.

Rebecca opened her eyes, and saw that she was inside the blankets of a comfortable bed, which was inside of a large room which was decorated with candles as well as various flower arrangements. For some unknown reason, her clothes had been removed. As best as she could tell, and hoped, she had not been violated in any way. So, she wondered to herself, where was she; and where was Myran?

Her first clue came when she opened her eyes slowly and saw five humanoid figures, in white robes, standing over another bed. Myran was on the other bed, and her pregnant stomach was exposed. Because she was only just a month pregnant, Myran's tummy wasn't that much larger than usual.

And then, quite unexpectedly, Rebecca watched as one of the humanoids rubbed some kind of oil on Myran's stomach. Rebecca was about to spring into action when suddenly she heard a strange rumbling sound near her bed.

She looked down and saw what appeared to be a large living rug. Rebecca recalled her father telling her about Hortas.

Apparently a family of the beasties had once been aboard DS9 ( _author's note; one of my favorite DS9 books from years ago)_

Suddenly the monster backed up, revealing a word that had just been etched into the ground. It was the word STAY.

It was then that one of the humanoids came over to Rebecca's bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rebecca demanded. "That woman over there is my friend and she is pregnant. If you do anything to her, I will kill you!"

And Rebecca meant it. She had inherited her father's compassion, but her mother's temper.

"My name is Labootu," the man said. His hair was very puffy, and full, and he wore strange ornamental makeup around his eyes. "I come from the world of Vaal, the world your people call Trianguli Gamma VI. My friends," Labootu said, as he motioned to the others, "come from other worlds."

"Alright," Rebecca said, as she clutched the blanked up around her neck, "what does this have to do with Myran or me?"

"Your friend, Myran, carries the child of our savior inside of her," Labootu said.

"The child of your savior," Rebecca repeated softly, and then she came to the strangest conclusion. "Your savior is Captain James T Kirk?"

The moment Rebecca said the sacred name of James T Kirk, Labootu, and the others who were gathered around Myran's bed, all knelt down to their knees and then kissed the ground. Labootu then looked up at Rebecca.

"Yes," Labootu said, "James T Kirk is our God, and his child will be our child as well. We worship everything that is Jim Kirk. He saved our various worlds from their own shortsightedness, and for that, we owe him our lives."

"Your various worlds," Rebecca repeated Labootu again, "how many are you?"

Labootu and the others stood up again. Labootu spoke with great pride in his voice.

"Where we once numbered in the hundreds, we now number in the thousands." Labootu said with a warm smile. "When Jim Kirk was known to have been resurrected on Verdian III, our following, which had dwindled over the decades before then, saw resurgence. He perished on that world. But then, recently, when Jim Kirk was resurrected again, after much prophesying that it would happen; our fellowship was reinvigorated."

Rebecca looked at Labootu, and the others, and came to the worrisome conclusion that they believed everything Labootu had just said. They were an occult. Unfortunately, since her father was the Emissary of the Bajoran people, he had dealt with occults before, and had told Rebecca about them.

"What are you doing to her?" Rebecca asked, as she saw one of the other humanoids, who appeared to be a Native American from old Earth, spreading some sort of massage oil on Myran's exposed tummy.

"That woman's name is Ambathey," Labootu explained. "Her people were once taken from Earth, and placed on another world. Their new world would have been destroyed had Kirk not arrived there and saved them from an approaching asteroid. (The Paradise Syndrome)."

"What is she putting on Myran?" Rebecca asked.

"Ambathey is a mid-wife," Labootu continued. "The ceremonial herbs and other natural ointments she is applying to Myran will keep the child inside safe from disease and evil spirits."

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked.

"We are still on Bajor," Labootu replied.

"You do realize that my father is Benjamin Sisko, and he will stop at nothing to find us," Rebecca said, with confidence in her voice.

"They will find you eventually," Labootu said, with a warm smile. "But not until after the La'bat is performed."

"What is the La'bat?" Rebecca asked.

Labootu placed his hand on Rebecca's shoulder, as if he were a father figure to her.

"In order to ensure the safety of the Meh'tahq, the son of our savior, we will remove the child from its mother in a ceremony we call the La'bat," Labootu said, with reverie in his voice. "Then we will take the child to our retreat in the stars, and raise him until such time as he is ready to rule the universe."

"What about Myran?" Rebecca asked. "What will happen to her if you remove the child form her?"

Labootu shook his head, and his voice took on the tone of deep sorrow.

"The mother will have to sacrifice her life, in order to ensure the eternal soul of the Meh'tahq. A small price to pay, but it must be done."

Rebecca knew there was only one other question to ask. She didn't want to ask it, but she knew she had to.

"When is this La'bat ceremony going to take to take place?" Rebecca Sisko asked.

Labootu smiled, and then stood back up, after having knelt down at Rebecca's bedside. He looked at a time piece on the wall nearby, and then he looked over at Myran's exposed tummy.

"Soon," Labootu said, "very soon."

Rebecca felt a chill of cold fear race about her body….

Continued….


	53. From the Tree of Knowledge

**James T Kirk: DS9**

 **From the Tree of Knowledge**

Dinner time had come to Starfleet camp on Trianguli Gamma VI. The food was being served inside the main galley, and the forty or so members of the Starfleet science teams, as well as Spock, Scotty and Sulu, were gathered about the large dining area at the various tables.

There were all kinds of conversations taking place, including one about the local indigenous population and their improving health standards.

Because of their unique knowledge about the Federation, normal duck-blind procedures were not followed on Trianguli Gamma VI, which meant there was a more active interchange of culture, though the science team practiced constraint as a stated protocol.

Scotty and Sulu waited in the buffet line, and finally the line began to move. So, with his tray in hand, Scotty looked at the various food items that were available.

Replicated food was out of question, due to Prime Directive regulations, and outright preference to freshly prepare food by the team anyway. This meant that a real cook and kitchen crew prepared the evening menu of items.

Several food handlers stood on the other side of the arrayed food items, ready to serve the hungry group.

"We should have gotten here earlier," Scotty complained to Sulu. "The good stuff is almost gone."

"Good things come to those who wait," Sulu replied in his now typical 'wise sage' voice.

"Now that looks good," Scotty said, as he eyed a serving plate that had two final slices of lasagna. "I'll have some of that," Scotty said to the server.

Sulu reached out his cane, and gently put the tip on the server's hand.

"No he won't," Sulu, who was right behind Scotty in line, told the server. "He will have the eggplant next to that dish."

"Are you daft?" Scotty said to Sulu.

Sulu, scratching his long gray beard, would not budge with his obvious attitude on the subject.

"Doctor McCoy told you to give up foods like pasta," Sulu said. "I'm just trying to make you follow the diet he suggested to you."

Scotty paused, and then he finally gave in, realizing that his friend was only trying to help.

"Oh alright," Scotty said, in defeat, "Give me the eggplant will yuh?"

The pleasant looking lady served Scotty the eggplant, as well as a small plate of grapes.

"Are you happy now?" Scotty asked, as he slid his plate down the line to the next station; drinks.

Scotty took a cup of water, and then looked back to see Sulu getting the final two servings of Lasagna put on his plate. Needless to say, Scotty was not a happy camper; he had been swindled!

Meanwhile, across the room, Spock sat at a dining table with S'vath, and S'vath's wife; Rhonda. Even though S'vath and Rhonda had been married for some time, Spock had spent most of that time on Romulus, and now greatly appreciated the chance to visit with his son and daughter-in-law.

They were discussing the interesting data that S'vath had collected about the crystals, and how S'vath had concluded that, at the base of all the crystal growths, which were usually light blue in color, there were now signs of a brown hue, and how the growth seemed to date back to when Jim Kirk had been on the planet weeks earlier.

"S'vath," Spock said, "the growth data; are you confident of the preciseness of the growth time-tables?"

"Quite confident, father," S'vath replied. "And the data we have dates back to the first science colony that came to this planet three months after the Enterprise's initial visit."

"What you are implying is that there is a correlation to the new color pattern growth with the arrival of Jim Kirk a few weeks back; how do you account for that?" Spock asked.

"Isn't it possible," Rhonda said, wanting to be part of the conversation, "that there are unique properties to Jim; being that he is a Transporter duplicate?"

"Jim's duplication is not unique," Spock replied to Rhonda. "In fact, Jim has been duplicated before."

"I didn't know that," Rhonda said. "You mean this has happened to Jim before?"

"Yes," Spock said. "In that case, his psyche had been divided in to two totally different beings; two Jim Kirks. One of them contained the aggressive elements of Jim's mind, while the other contained his logic and compassion. Eventually we were able to reverse the accident, and merge them back together."

"Fascinating," S'vath said.

"And then there is the late Thomas Riker," Spock continued. "I have spent much time familiarizing myself with the various scientific tests that were conducted on Riker, and no evidence was discovered that seemed to indicate unique attributes. Even his temporal DNA remained exactly as it was before his duplication."

"Father," S'vath said, after sipping from his tea. "The growth pattern on the crystals is verifiable. It is definitive, and it started when Jim arrived here; and it hasn't stopped. How do you explain that?"

Spock thought for a moment.

"I cannot," Spock said. "I wish to study these crystals myself. When is the next time I can join you on one of your expeditions?"

"Tomorrow," S'vath said.

"Honey," Rhonda said, "you and I were going to go to the lake tomorrow." To make her point even more clearly, Rhonda placed her left hand, which was under the table, on S'vath's groin area.

"Perhaps the day after tomorrow," S'vath corrected himself.

"I understand," Spock said.

The rest of the evening proceeded as normal, and after dessert had been served, everyone soon filtered out and headed for their quarters. Spock, Sulu and Scotty walked together toward the guest quarters.

"So," Scotty said to Spock, "what is on our agenda tomorrow?"

"I must point out," Spock said to his two old friends, "you both are under no obligation to remain here on Trianguli Gamma VI."

"Spock," Sulu said softly, "Mr. Scott and I have known you long enough to tell when you are suspicious about something. You're staying on this planet because of those crystals, aren't you?"

"Yes," Spock admitted.

"Even though Sulu and I were sitting a couple of tables away, I still heard' yuh talking to yuh son," Scotty said to Spock. "Do yuh think the captain' being here a few weeks ago is related to the strange growth on the crystals?"

"It is possible," Spock finally said. "And I am compelled to stay here until I find out why."

"Then as long as ye be stay'n here," Scotty said with a smile, "then so are we," Sulu said, finishing Scotty's sentence for him.

Spock nodded his head in silent approval. The three friends reached their three separate quarters and retired for the evening.

Four hours later, in the deep of the night, S'vath climbed out of bed. Rhonda slept silently, with the contented look of a satisfied woman on her face. S'vath dressed and then, as quietly as he could, he left their quarters.

Although is actions were his own, he felt as if he were being drawn somewhere. He soon made his way through the thick foliage and arrived at his destination; the long dormant artificial serpent head of Vaal.

And then, for the first time since the Enterprise had rendered the device obsolete a hundred years in the past, the two eyes on the serpent's head slowly began to glow again. Vaal was alive!

Continued!


	54. G'rol's Law

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Grol's Law**

Planet M-16678 may have been off the beaten track of galactic importance, but when the planet came close to the two stars that dominated its solar system, and turned the cold desolate world into a more habitable one, many treasure hunters, in all shapes and sizes, arrived for the yearly treasure hunt.

Many of the old timers knew each other from past hunts. And it didn't really matter if they were human, Klingon, or one of at least fifty other races; it was the thrill of the hunt that always brought them back.

The Karom'thaiav medallion was priceless, and most of the treasure hunters had very little in the way of wealth; making for a great tandem of conflicting realities.

In the grand scheme of Federation worlds, material wealth was supposedly a thing of the past; but the Karom'thaiav medallion proved otherwise since most of the treasure hunters hailed from Federation worlds. Knowing that by finding a simple medallion could turn a peasant into a King; it was more than enough to inspire risk takers.

It was night time, and James T Kirk stood outside a very loud establishment. Kirk had been able to follow Riker's tracks to what appeared to be the only city, or more precise, the only town on the entire planet. Kirk felt as if he had gone through a time machine because there were all sorts of riding animals tied up to the railing outside what was obviously an establishment not unlike those featured in many of the adventures of Alan Quartermaine, of which, as a teenager, Kirk had read many.

Loud music and laughter came from inside, and the entrance were two large double doors. Somehow, being that he was looking for lost treasure on a world in the middle of nowhere, didn't seem to surprise him at all; he had seen stranger.

Kirk stepped through the double doors and his eyes were greeted by a large crowd of various alien species, all of them sharing a basic look; scoundrels, and all of them very loud.

Luckily Q had given Kirk an outfit more befitting of the setting. He wore a khaki pants, a khaki safari shirt, a brown shoulder bag, a holster with one gun, a ratty looking brown jacket and a brown fedora with a black band around it. In other words; he fit in quite well. If someone had accused Kirk of being a scruffy nerf-herder, Kirk wouldn't have blamed them.

There were other humans, to be sure, but there were also Klingons, Gorns, Tellerites, Andorians, but there were other races that Kirk didn't recognize off hand.

The bar area was also covered in a fine haze, which was more or less a cloud of toxic second hand smoke from the various cigars, cigarettes, bongs, and other paraphernalia that was scattered about. There was a main bar to the back, which Kirk headed for, being that he was thirsty.

Four cages hung from the ceiling, each containing erotic dancer gyrating to the music that was blaring. One of the cages contained two Romulan females performing erotic acts on each other with various objects, while another cage had a Klingon male doing unspeakable acts with a pair of Tribbles, which were screeching through it all.

Kirk shook his head, and sat at one of the barstools, next to a Gorn who was being easily entertained by the Klingon and the Tribbles. There were three bartenders behind the long counter. One of them wore a sombrero and made his way over to Kirk. Kirk recognized the man as he got closer; it was Q.

"It's about time you showed up," Q said, as he placed to Corona beers on the counter. "What took you so long? Picard is twice your age, and even at his advanced age, he moves faster than you!"

"Riker," Kirk answered. "He attacked me, knocked me out, and took the treasure map."

"I told you not to trust him," Q admonished Kirk.

"Hey, listen to me," Kirk said to Q. "I told you earlier; Riker is trying to save his wife, and so is Bak'nor. They are playing for larger stakes than I am."

"Trust me," Q said, his voice becoming deeper with seriousness, "your stakes are just as high."

"That's the second time you've implied that something is happening with my wife Myran," Kirk said, in just as a serious tone. "I'm going to do a damn thing until I know what you mean by that."

"I don't have the power to just snap my fingers and make everything right," Q said, "Well, actually, I could. But its frowned upon at my level, but, I am giving you the chance to, how is it said; oh right, I am giving you the chance to kill two birds with one stone. Help me get that medallion and I will help you with whatever situation your wife should find herself in."

Kirk drank from a bottle of beer and then nodded his head.

"I just want assurances from you that nothing will happen to Myran until AFTER I have found your cursed medallion." Kirk was in no mood to barter, and Q could tell.

"Alright," Q said, "You have my word. Now listen up; the treasure hunt will officially start tomorrow. So you better get a good night's sleep."

"Q," Kirk said softly, "I don't have the treasure map anymore; Riker has it."

Q smiled.

"Don't worry," Q said. "But if you should get it back in your possession, take better care of it."

"And how am I supposed to get it back into my possession in the first place?" Kirk asked.

At that moment a four foot tall Tellerite walked up and tapped Kirk on the lower back just as Q walked away.

"Human," the Tellerite said. "My name is Grol, and I make it a point to know all the hunters who come to M-16678 to find the Karom'thaiav medallion. I don't recognize you; who are you? Where are your travel papers?"

Kirk felt a slight tug in the pocket inside his jacket. He opened the jacket, reached in, and pulled out an electronic card device and gave it to the Grol; the Tellerite sheriff. Grol looked at the data, and then looked at Kirk.

"Alright Mr. Jim Parsons," Grol said, "Your paper work is in order. But I don't trust humans, and I never have. I'll be keeping my eyes on you; and please shave. You're starting to look like a human/Klingon hybrid, and I hate those!"

"Thank you," Kirk said, as he put the ID back into his jacket pocket. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know if two of my friends have arrived yet."

"What do they look like?" Grol asked.

"One would be a human, with a beard," Kirk said, "the other would be a Chalnoth named Bak'nor, and he's about eight feet tall."

Grol looked closely at Kirk before answering.

"I happen to know where those two are," Grol said, his voice denoting suspicion.

Ten minutes later, Grol escorted Kirk into the local law enforcement building. Kirk followed Grol through the doors, and through a maze of hallways before coming upon the brig, which included three jail cells.

"WAKE UP!" Grol yelled into one of the cells.

It was dimly lit inside the brig, so at first all Kirk saw was to shadows. And then Riker and Bak'nor stepped out from the darkness, behind the cold bars of the jail.

"Jim," Riker said, with embarrassment in his eyes and a sheepish smile. "What a shock it is to see you here!"

Kirk cracked a very sardonic smile.

Continued…


	55. Womb to Womb

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Womb to Womb**

Rebecca Sisko, with two connected shackles around her ankles, sat at a dining table inside the hidden lair of the Brotherhood of Kirk.

She had been allowed to wear a robe, but nothing else, for modesty. The shackles were attached to the chair she was sitting in, making escape impossible.

The lair, as best as she could make out, had been relocated and she and Myran were taken to an area inside an abandoned cave. Rebecca didn't know for sure, but based on the ragtag nature of the cult, and their apparent lack resources, she was quite confident they were still on Bajor.

The cave walls were quite dense, and because of that, it probably rendered it hidden from sensor detection.

At that moment Labootu came in and sat at the table with Rebecca. Labootu had a worried expression on his face.

"I must ask for your assistance with your friend Myran," Labootu said.

Rebecca had just spread butter across her Hom'ba (the Bajoran equivalent to croissant.) and chuckled at what Labootu has just said. She took a bite of the pastry, and then looked at Labootu with a look of contempt on her face.

"I'm not helping you do anything," Rebecca said, as she ate a slice of the Hom'ba. "Perhaps you haven't been keeping up with the latest events, but I'm a prisoner here."

"If you do not help your friend," Labootu said, ignoring Rebecca's statement, "she may die. Certainly, we both do not want that to be her destiny."

"Her destiny probably didn't include being kidnapped by bunch of outcasts," Rebecca said.

"Be that as it may," Labootu came back with, "unless you do what I ask, she, and the baby I might, will die."

Rebecca took another bite of the pastry, and then sipped from the glass of water provided for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebecca asked point blank.

"Ambathey…" Labootu began to say.

"You mean the Native American witch doctor," Rebecca jabbed back with.

"Think of her as you wish," Labootu, "but Ambathey has brought many children into this life on many worlds. She has concerns that the unborn infant, the Meh'tahq, may have health concerns..."

"Does Myran know this?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Labootu answered, "and Ambathey wants to give Myran some herbal medicine that will help the infant, and the mother I might add, pass through this fragile period of the pregnancy. Myran refuses to take the medicine."

"Mister; can you blame her?" Rebecca asked with a sardonic laugh. "You kidnap her, bring her to this place, tell her that her child is some sort of God, threaten to take the child when it's born, and you wonder why she doesn't trust you? For all we know, you might be trying to poison the baby. I wouldn't trust you either, in fact," Rebecca added, "I don't."

"Then," Labootu said, with sadness in his voice, "the Meh'tahq will perish," and then he added, "and so will your friend."

And with that, Labootu reached out, and holding a strange pouch in his hand, he squeezed it and a mist of power came out of the pouch. Rebecca had breathed some of it in, and then she began to lose grip on reality, and closed her eyes.

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Admiral Kate Janeway sat in a briefing room on Deep Space Nine, along with Captain Kira, and Commander Christine Vale and they all paid close attention as Constable D'aneve gave the summary of his report.

"And so, to summarize, according to the latest communication from Star Fleet security," D'aneve said, "there is no updates on the missing statuses of Captain Riker, Captain Kirk, Commander Deanna Troi and, now, Kirk's wife Myran and Benjamin Sisko's daughter; Rebecca."

"Are these abductions related in anyway?" Kira asked.

D'aneve pressed a button and an image of Bak'nor came on the screen.

"This is Bak'nor," D'aneve, the Betazoid Constable of DS9 stated, "as you know from my last report, security devices on one of the upper docking rings detected his arrival on DS9. Since that time, my security teams have swept DS9 from top to bottom, and the Chalnoth is no longer aboard this space station, nor do we have any record of his departure."

"Then, if he isn't here, then how did he get off the station?" Commander Vale (the Titan's first officer) asked.

"According to our dock master," D'aneve replied, "Commander Riker docked this ship," an image of Riker's private starship, the Celeritas, appeared on the screen, "and while Riker was only aboard Deep Space Nine for just over an hour, we believe he left," images of the Celeritas departing are shown on the screen, "and upon his departure, we believe Riker transported Bak'nor off of DS9. Now," D'aneve continued, "we know from our informant (Quark of course) that Bak'nor has a sizable debt owed to the Orion Syndicate. They could be players in the abduction of Commander Troi."

Janeway sipped from a cup of tea.

"Alright," Janeway finally said, "let me see if I have this straight. Bak'nor came to DS9 to retrieve something. We don't know what that something was, but Bak'nor believed it to be with Bakooth; his dead brother. Bakooth died on the Defiant, and Bak'nor now believes that whatever Bakooth had, he passed on to Jim Kirk, who was the last person to see Bakooth alive. The Orion Syndicate wants whatever Bak'nor is after, so they abduct Troi so as to get Bak'nor to get Riker to help him find whatever this thing is."

"That is a bit of a stretch," Kira said. "But, then again, I am starting to believe that when Jim Kirk is involved, reality doesn't always factor in."

"Very true," Janeway said. "I've read up on Jim Kirk's career, and while most of it covers the career of the other Kirk, who died on Veridian III, they both seem to be magnets of the most peculiar events I've ever read about. But while I see the connection to Kirk-Riker-Troi and their disappearances, I don't see that connection with Kirk's wife and Sisko's daughter."

"As you know," D'aneve said to Janeway, "I went to Bajor. The abduction of Kirk's wife is no doubt the work of the B.O.K.; the Brotherhood of Kirk."

"Excuse, but what is the Brotherhood of Kirk?" Commander Vale asked.

D'aneve went on to explain the history of the cult movement that had grown out of the worship of Jim Kirk as a deity. Vale and Kira shook their heads at the unbelievable information about such a cult.

"I believe," D'aneve finally said, "that Myran and Rebecca are still on Bajor. We have pretty much ruled out their being transported off the planet. Thanks to you Admiral, there are three Runabouts orbiting Bajor, using their advances sensors, in an effort to find them. If Kirk's wife is only pregnant by two months, then I believe the child is safe for now."

"What does that mean," Janeway said, "safe for now?"

D'aneve produced a data-pad, and showed it to them.

"I took the time to read about the BOK," D'aneve told them. "They believe that a male descendent of Jim Kirk will be the Meh'tahq, or as they call it, the savior of the universe."

"A Bajoran woman's pregnancy will last nearly twelve Earth months," Kira told Janeway and Vale, "so we have at least ten months to find the baby, its mother, and Ben's daughter."

"Actually," D'aneve said, with remorse in his voice, "we have four weeks."

"Four weeks?" Kira came back with. "Why do we have only four weeks?"

"According to this," D'aneve said as he held out the chip, "the Meh'tahq must be removed from its mother, purified, and then placed inside the womb of a Mugatu."

"And what is that?" Kira asked.

"The Mugatu," Vale explained to Kira, "is a primate that exists on the planet of Neural."

"Another one of the worlds Kirk visited, and left an impression," D'aneve added.

"Are you telling me," Janeway said, with a slight tone of fear in her voice, "that in four weeks this cult is going to take that child out of Myran and put it inside of a Mugatu?"

"Yes," D'aneve said. "And in that process, they will also drug Myran so that she will die when the baby is removed. They believe the Katra, the living spirit of the mother, will enter the Mugatu and help keep the child alive."

"Myran is not Vulcan," Kira said, "why do they think she has a Katra?"

"Does any of this make any sense?" D'aneve replied to Kira. "They believe the she has a Katra and are willing to kill her for it."

The room was silent, and then finally Admiral Janeway spoke.

"We have to find her, and Rebecca, before it comes to that." Janeway said.

"How do we do that?" Kira said. "They could be hiding anywhere on Bajor."

"I understand that Kira," Janeway said. "To avoid our sensors, they must be hiding in some sort of natural environment, in a cave, or something like that. You spent many years in the Bajoran resistance, so you must have some idea as to where some of the better hiding places would be."

"It would be a miracle to stumble upon one of the thousands of underground caves they could be hiding in," Kira said with little hope in her voice.

"Kira," Janeway said, "you, and the rest of the resistance fighters who are still alive, have to come together on this and right now. With Jim Kirk M.I.A., it's up to us to find his wife and unborn child. And if I know Ben Sisko, I am quite sure he will do anything to find his daughter; help him."

And with that the meeting adjourned and Kira, Christine Vale and D'aneve all left the briefing room. Once they were gone, there was a bright flash, and Q appeared on the other end of the briefing table from Janeway, in his Admiral's uniform.

"Alright Q," Janeway said, "What is going on?"

"The ordeal with Kirk's wife is none of my affair," Q said. "However, I will tell you that Riker and that Chalnoth bucktooth-varmint of his are with Kirk."

"Just what are they doing?" Janeway asked.

"I assure you that it is nothing tawdry," Q insisted. "Well, yet. But once Kirk has completed his task, I'll bring him back to find his missing wife."

"She only has four weeks, Q," Janeway stated with a little force in her voice. "And then that occult is going to slice that baby out of her womb. Are you going to stop that from happening?"

"Kathryn," Q said, with seriousness in his voice. "The aftermath of the Q civil war has created a set of rules that I must follow. And involving myself with saving Kirk's wife is prohibited."

"But using Kirk on one of your silly errands isn't?" Janeway asked. "Isn't that just lucky for the Continuum?"

"As someone once said," Q said, with vagueness in his voice, "it is what it is."

And then, in a flash, Q was gone.

Continued…


	56. Tools

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Tools…**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Montgomery Scott opened his eyes, and he felt refreshed. He breathed in some fresh air, and then sat up in bed. The early morning light was still a few hours off, but Scotty could sleep no more. His many years in Starfleet had made him accustomed to, at most, five to six hours of sleep a night and nothing more.

And, since he usually dozed off while going over the schematics of ancient sailing ships or modern starships, around 10pm or so, it meant that getting up at 4am was routine.

He stepped out of bed, and waddled in the dark towards the table in the center of his quarters so as to find his glasses. He switched on the lamp stand that sat on the table, and before reaching for his glasses, he looked around and was amazed at how well his eyes could see on that morning, sans the glasses. As it had turned out, Scotty was determined to be just as allergic to modern vision corrective methods as Kirk had been.

A good pair of glasses did wonders for him, but on this morning, before putting his glasses on, he was seeing things from across the room that he hadn't been able to seen for decades.

"Maybe eat'n all them carrots has finally paid off," Scotty said to himself.

It was at that moment, when Scotty looked down at the table, when he knew something was very strange. He had reached for his glasses and had decided not to put them on, and had rested his hand on the table. But there was a very strange look to his hands; they were young appearing; very young.

Stunned at what he saw, Scotty pulled his hand back... and then, as curiosity gripped him again, he looked at both of his hands, putting them right before his eyes.

And Sure enough; both of his hands looked as they had looked decades earlier; when he was a younger man. Then he looked down again and noticed that the girth he had put on his waist over the years was gone as well.

If his hands were younger, and he was lighter in weight, then what about his face? He placed his hands on his face and sure enough; the wrinkles he had felt for so many years were now gone. But the touch of his own hands upon his face had gone far enough; he needed to see what he was feeling with his hands… with his eyes!

Scotty left his glasses on the table, and headed over to the tiny bathroom that was included in his quarters. There was room for a sink, and a place of a hairbrush and other grooming items. But what Scotty saw in his reflection made him forget all about that; what he saw was a much younger man.

Scotty estimated that he looked as he did during first or second year of the Enterprise's original mission.

"It must be a," Scotty smiled at the sight of look of youth in the mirror, "blessed miracle."

And why not, Scotty asked himself in his mind. If Jim Kirk could look young all over again, then why couldn't he, and, more the point, why couldn't Sulu or Spock.

It was at that instant that Scotty hustled away from the mirror and towards the entrance to his quarters. If being on Trianguli Gamma VI had somehow made him look and feel younger, then perhaps the same thing had happened to Sulu, or Spock. They were both far older than Scotty, due to the fact that unlike Scotty or Kirk, Spock and Sulu had lived all the way to the modern era without the help of a Transporter gimmick.

Scotty stepped outside of his quarters. The first whispers of dawn were starting to stream over the distance hills, and then suddenly Scotty heard a strange sound; it was a yell, and it was getting closer.

He turned and saw, quite by surprise, a figure in dark clothing running directly toward him. Before Scotty could do anything, the sudden stranger leaped into the air and tackled Scotty, throwing him to the ground. Before Scotty could scramble to his feet, his unknown attacker rolled up and squatted on Scotty's chest, keeping him on the dirt ground.

"Who are yuh!" Scotty demand, "let me go before I clobb'a yuh!"

"Scotty," the attacker answered, "it's me…Sulu!"

Scotty looked up at his attacker, and sure enough, the smiling face of Hikaru Sulu was staring down at him. Not the 147 year old Sulu, but the young Sulu whom Scotty had known all those decades ago on the Enterprise.

"Sulu," Scotty said, "would yuh let me up?"

Sulu rolled off of his old friend, and Scotty stood up.

"It looks like it happened to you too," Sulu said. "Montgomery, look at us!" Sulu said, excitedly, "We're young again. Sorry about running down on you like that and tackling you but I've so wanted to do that ever since I got old and could barely walk."

"Well, yuh could have warned me," Scotty said. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know," Sulu said, "However, I'm sure if Spock were here he would say it was…"

"…Fascinating," Spock said, as he walked up to the two of them. And just like his two friends, Spock was no longer his aged self; but the young Spock they had known over a century ago.

 **Bajor**

A Star Fleet search operation was being ran from Ben Sisko's home. Several security teams had gathered, including two teams of Klingons. They had been sent to Bajor by Chancellor Martok to assist in the search for Ben Sisko's daughter, and Jim Kirk's wife.

The Bajoran government had given the go ahead for the teams to search the several mountain ranges where it was determined the two hostages, Rebecca and Myran, were being held. Sisko and Captain Kira, who had been sent by Admiral Janeway to assist Sisko in anyway, were giving out the team assignments.

Sisko, who worried very much about his daughter, took a moment to sip from a glass of water. Far in the distance he saw two people standing on a hill. Sisko could not make out who they were, so he picked up one of the high powered binoculars that were sitting one of the tables. Sisko put the binoculars to his eyes and, after focusing them, he couldn't recognize the first person he saw, but he recognized the person's species. They came from the planet Trianguli Gamma VI. And then he adjusted the binoculars to see who the other person was and instantly a cold chill spread through Sisko's entire body. The face of the second person was one Sisko recognized immediately; Gul Dukat!

Continued…


	57. The Cat and the Cradle

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **The Cat and Cradle**

 **Planet M-16678**

Jim Kirk had tracked Commander Riker to the only town on the planet M-16678. The town came to life just once a year as treasure hunters from all over the known galaxy flocked to the planet in search of the Karom'thaiav medallion. The medallion was priceless, and rumors of its existence somewhere on the barren world had been rampant for many years.

Even the so called omnipotent beings known as the Continuum showed interest in possessing the ancient medallion. Why such beings such as the Q couldn't just find the medallion themselves, and had hired someone like Jim Kirk to find it, peeked Jim Kirk's interest. Apparently there was more to the medallion than met the eye.

Kirk stared at Riker and Bak'nor, on the other side of the jail bars, and smiled at them.

"What happened to you two?" Kirk asked.

Riker, scratching his beard, shook his head.

"We came to the town, went to the local bar, and Bak'nor here started innocently dancing with one of the waitresses; a Pakled female name Wotmo. Things got dicey when Wotmo's jealous wife, a large Klingon woman named Minthaq, showed up and picked a fight with Bak'nor."

"Sounds innocent enough to me," Kirk said, and then he looked at Grol, the Tellerite Sherriff of the town, who stood, at best, four feet tall. "You arrested them for that?"

The Tellerite shook its furry head, and then replied.

"Witnesses say that the massive Chalnoth started the fight," Grol replied. "A fight, I might add, that caused damage well over two strips of latinum."

"That doesn't sound like too much to me," Kirk said to Grol.

"It isn't. The reason we" Riker continued to say when Grol cut him off.

"The damage is not why your two friends are in custody," Grol came back with. "The death of the Klingon female is."

"You…killed the Klingon woman?" Kirk asked Bak'nor. "And here I thought you were on this world trying to find that medallion so you could save your wife and child from slave traders. The next thing I know you're dancing with a woman, and killing her wife? What's the matter with you?"

Kirk, Riker and Grol all looked up at the massive Chalnoth.

"Bak' nor…have…desires," Bak'nor said. "Needs… sexual inter…"

Kirk raised up his hand.

"Stop right there," Kirk said, "I don't care to hear about your mating habits."

Bak'nor looked down at the ground in shame.

"Me...sorry..."

"Jim," Riker said. "You've got to pay my bail so I can find the medallion, and give it to Bak'nor's employers so I can save my wife."

"What about him?" Kirk asked the sheriff. "Can he go?"

"That all depends on how much the local law minister sets his bail at." Grol replied.

"Who is the local law minister?" Kirk asked.

"That happens to be me," Grol said.

"Well, alright then," Kirk said, "how much."

Grol thought for a moment, as he looked at Riker.

"Luckily for you both," Grol began to say, "I hate the pungent smell of humans. Your bathing habits leave much to be desired," the tiny sheriff said. "I set this human's bail at one bar of gold pressed latinum."

"ONE ENTIRE BAR!" Riker came back with. "That's highway robbery."

Suddenly, and without warning, the brown duffle bag around Kirk's shoulders became heavier, though he was able to hide the strain on his back. Kirk had a pretty good idea at what had just happened. Q was no doubt aware of what was happening. Kirk reached into his bag and pulled out a bar of latinum and handed it to Grol.

"Will this do?" Kirk asked.

Grol opened the jail cell and let Riker out.

"You are out on bail, and because I like your friend here," Grol said, motioning to Kirk, "I will also consider it payment for your crime. All charges will be dropped."

"What about him?" Riker asked, motioning to Bak'nor.

"The sentence for murder on M-16678 is death," Grol said. "His execution will take place in three days."

"If…Bak'nor die…"Bak'nor said to Riker, "you…never…find…your wife."

Several minutes later, Riker and Kirk made their way down the dusty path back towards the saloon. Night time had come, and the dimly lit street lights provided very little light at all. Kirk and Riker hadn't said much since leaving the sheriff's office, when suddenly Kirk spoke.

"Why did you ambush me and take the map?" Kirk asked.

"I think you know," Riker finally answered. "My wife's life is on the line here Jim. I know Q has sent you to find the medallion too, but trust me; I have dealt with Q many times. He's a liar and he is only out for the selfish interests of him and his fellow Q."

"Then," Kirk said, "Let's find the damn thing and give it to the people who have your wife."

Suddenly there was a flash, and Q appeared. He was wearing a poncho and a sombrero and a very tacky holster with two silver guns.

"Q," Riker said, with a tone of displeasure in his voice.

"Hello to you too," Q said. "If you had taken up my offer and had joined the Q, you could have already saved your mind reading babe by now."

"Enough of this Q," Kirk said. "I'm not going to find the medallion and give it to you when the life of his wife is on the line."

"And I already told you," Q said to Kirk, "that your wife's life is in as much danger as well. So you have a choice," Q said to Kirk, "save his wife or yours."

Riker shook his head, and looked at Kirk.

"It's a no win scenario Jim," Riker said, "It always is with this clown."

"I don't believe in the no win scenario," Kirk said to them both. "You," Kirk said to Q, "have the power to do anything and yet, for some unknown reason, you won't snap your fingers and make that medallion appear around your neck. That tells me one thing; the medallion has dominion over you and your kind, making it very priceless indeed."

Riker laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Q asked.

"Here we are Jim and I, our wives are missing, we're talking to a being with God like powers, and none of it makes any sense," Riker said, as his laugh became louder. "I'm sorry; it must be all the stress."

Jim Kirk, seeing Riker laugh, began to laugh too. First it was a small laugh, but then it got louder. Riker and Kirk were laughing hysterically and then Q started to laugh too. The three were laughing with each other, slapping each other on the back, when finally it all ebbed.

"Q," Riker finally said, as he dried the tears of laughter from his eyes, "what do you think the Calamarain would pay for that medallion."

"You wouldn't dare," Q said, as his own laughter had expired.

"Try me," Riker said, as the tone of the conversation became serious again. "I'm playing this game for the life of my Imazdi. I'm pretty sure whoever employed Bak'nor would love to be put into contact with a buyer for that medallion."

Q thought for a moment.

"Oh well, alright," Q said. "Find me that medallion and I'll do what I can to help both of your wives. But cross me again," Q said, "and they will die. Both them, and the offspring they bare." There was a flash and then Q was gone.

Riker and Kirk looked at each other. Kirk had already known he was going to be a father, but Riker had just found out.

"Did he say what I think he just said?" Riker asked, with a smile on his face.

Suddenly two small flashes appeared in front of their mouths, and instantly they both had a lit cigar sticking out of their mouths.

Continued…


	58. Monkey Wrench

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Monkey Wrench**

 **Bajor**

During the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, the Bajoran resistance made ample use of the many mountain ranges on the planet. Maze upon maze of caves crisscrossed inside the mountains, providing hiding places that the Cardassian overseers could never quite fully discover.

The different cells of resistance fighters would move from cave to cave, or from one mountain range to another, always one step ahead of their pursuers.

Dukat, the Cardassian Gul who over saw much of the occupation, and who had seeming died inside one of the fire caves himself, walked outside the entrance to one of the caves. Labootu walked by his side.

"I cannot stay here much longer," Dukat said to Labootu. "The Starfleet scanners will eventually detect my Cadassian life signs."

"Was it wise to have let your adversary see you such as you did?" Labootu asked.

Dukat smiled his devious smile, and then he looked over at Labootu.

"My friend Labootu, Benjamin Sisko is more than just an adversary," Dukat said with respect in his voice, "he is also my soul mate." With each word that he spoke, Dukat's voice became more filled with genuine hatred. "In a different reality he and I could have been friends."

Labootu could hear the twisted sound of Dukat's voice, and came to the conclusion that Dukat was insane, though Labootu would never say such a thing out loud.

"So far my associates of the Brotherhood of Kirk do not know of my agreement with you," Labootu said. "We need to make sure that no connection can be made between us for now."

"Oh, trust me," Dukat said, as he clapped his hands together, "I do understand the need to be discrete," Dukat said. "I just hope that your Vaal will keep up his end of the bargain."

Labootu nodded his head.

"Vaal will honor his commitment to you, and the Pah'wraiths, Dukat. However for this to be successful, the Brother of Kirk must extract the power that dwells within Kirk's unborn child," Labootu said. "If we are discovered before that happens, then your plans to seize control of the wormhole and destroy the Celestial Prophets will be destroyed as well as Vaal's plan to return paradise to my world."

"Years ago," Dukat said, "had someone come to me with such a fantastical plan; I would have had them executed on the spot." Dukat said. "However, I have seen much in my life to make me believe in nearly the impossible; which this certainly is."

Labootu prepared to enter the cave that would lead him to the current hiding place the Brotherhood of Kirk had moved Myran to.

"You are confident the Bajorans or Starfleet will not find us?" Labootu asked Dukat.

"Just use the maps I have given you," Dukat replied, "and they will never find you."

"And what of Jim Kirk; what if he returns?" Labootu asked. "Vaal has of yet no idea where Kirk is. But should he return, he will no doubt be angry about the abduction of his wife and unborn child."

Dukat laughed a sinister laugh.

"Do not concern yourself with the human named Kirk," Dukat insisted. "If he returns," Dukat made a fist, and then fury fired from his eyes, "I shall destroy him."

"What about Sisko's daughter?" Labootu asked in a dismissive tone. "Keeping her with us will only anger Sisko. And now that he has seen you, it will no doubt inspire him to look even harder. We should return her to him."

"Absolutely not," Dukat spat back. "Sisko will indeed become more distracted with finding his daughter. And now that he has seen me, he will no doubt seek guidance from the tyrants inside of the wormhole. The more they refuse to assist him, the more they will push him over to my side. And when that happens, when Sisko comes to me," Dukat said with a fiendish smile, "I will at last have vengeance on the Emissary and his Prophets!"

Rebecca Sisko could always tell when her captors had changed locations. The new cave they took her and Myran to would be cluttered, and the sleeping areas would have to be remade. Myran was always kept in some sort of bed, while Rebecca, during the day, would have one of her legs shackled to a chair, with a long of chain to allow her some form of exercise.

Rebecca had not even seen Myran since the abduction, and hoped that she was being taken care of. At that moment, Labootu walked into the cave and sat next to Rebecca.

"Every time I come see you," Labootu said, "I can see your eyes darting about for any sign of escape. Even if you were to somehow remove the shackle, and get outside the cave, there would be no rescue. The animals that scurry about outside would see you as nothing more than sustenance to feed upon."

Rebecca smiled at Labootu.

"Then why not just let me go then. I'll take my chances out there, in the mountains. Or heck," Rebecca added, "why not just kill me."

And for the first time, Labootu gave Rebecca an eerie look, which was strange, coming from a person who came from Trianguli Gamma VI. The people of that world were known to be among the most peaceful in the galaxy.

"If I could kill you, I would," Labootu said. "Vaal restrains me, however," he leaned down and picked up a boulder the size of his hand, "if I could crush your skull with this I would."

"Then do it," Rebecca said, with defiance in her own eyes, and tilting her head in a more open position for the boulder to strike. Then she looked up at Labootu. "Hah! You won't do it because you are a puppet. Someone controls your actions; I think you're a coward!"

Labootu stood up and let the boulder drop out of his hands.

"Your time will come," Labootu said with a smile.

"You know where to find me," Rebecca said to his back as he stomped away.

Unknown to Rebecca and Labootu, their conversation had been monitored by Q. He had listened from behind a twist in the cave walls that obscured him from their view. Q looked worried. He was trying to keep tabs on the overall situation of the universe, but beings like Rebecca Sisko were like the proverbial monkey's wrench. And if she didn't keep her mouth shut, she would ruin everything!

Continued…


	59. The Bedmates of Time

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **The Bedmates of Time**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Could it have been true? Had Spock, Sulu and Scotty found the preverbal fountain of youth? As the three friends made their way through the jungle, just as morning began to invade the sky, Spock, as usual, had his doubts about what had happened to them, whereas Sulu and Scotty reveled at being young; again.

"Mist'a Spock," Scotty said, "yuh got some pull with Starfleet, being an ambassador and all, don't yuh?" Scotty asked, as he looked over at Spock, who was holding a tricorder

"To what end?" Spock asked, as he analyzed the data on his tricorder.

"Well," Scotty went on, "they got that old Constellation class starship at that museum, so I was thinking; what if the three of us, and the Captain, all got back together, pulled that ship out of mothballs, and go back to doing what we were meant to do?"

A smile came across Sulu's face.

"I like that sound of that," Sulu. "I haven't said warp point two, warp point three, warp point four in nearly a century."

"No one could countdown to warp better that you, lad," Scotty said with deep respect in his voice.

"So, how about it Spock?" Sulu asked.

"I must point out that we have very little data to go on," Spock told them. "The apparent change in our physical appearances may not be permanent." Spock explained.

"Don't go bursting me bubble," Scotty came back with, "are yuh telling me I'm going to revert to me old age?"

"I cannot be sure either way," Spock replied, "however, the fact that Mr. Sulu and I, who both aged through normal means, and you, after being stuck in a transporter buffer, seemed to have reverted back to earlier ages at the same rate, tells me that there is more going on here than, as they say, meets the eyes."

"I've thought about that too," Sulu said to Spock. "Do you think any of this is related to the Captain's return?"

Spock shook his head.

"I rather doubt it," Spock said. "This other Jim Kirk was created via a duplication effect, and rematerialized three years or so ago."

"I think our being young again has something to do with the strange blue crystals on this planet," Scotty offered.

"As do I," Spock said. "And as for the three of us reuniting with the Captain to embark on another five year mission," Spock added, "I would favor such an endeavor."

Both Sulu and Scotty smiled at Spock's admission to their shared past, and perhaps, shared future.

Finally, after walking for nearly twenty minutes, the three former shipmates of the Enterprise emerged from the jungle setting and approached the serpent head known to them as Vaal. As they did, S'vath exited the large mouth of the serpent head.

"What is he doing here at such an early hour?" Scotty asked.

"I could ask the same thing about us." Sulu countered.

"Good point," Scotty replied.

S'vath came over to them.

"S'vath," Spock said to his son, "it is good to see you; however, I thought your schedule today would have taken you to the southern part of this hemisphere."

"My plans have changed," S'vath said. "And so have yours."

"What does that mean?" Scotty asked. "And what's inside that giant serpent head anyway?"

Scotty took a step toward the serpent head, but S'vath blocked Scotty's way.

"I am sorry Captain Scott," S'vath said, "however; I cannot allow you, or any of you to be more exact, to enter Vaal."

"And why is that?" Sulu asked.

Suddenly, Spock noticed the eyes on the serpent headed glowed back to life.

"Vaal has reactivated itself," Spock said. "What do you know of this?" Spock asked his son.

"I cannot say father," S'vath said, "however, what happens next must happen."

And with that, the two eyes of the serpent fired two beams of energy. The energy beams created a bubble of fluctuating energy that contained Spock, Scotty and Sulu.

"S'vath," Spock said, "what is happening? Has Vaal captured your mind?"

"Father," S'vath said, "I know it may seem that way. However, trust me; it will all make sense. I will see you on the other side. Just remember this; you must make sure that the Karom'thaiav medallion is never found."

And with that, the energy bubble containing Spock and the others dissolved and then the three men inside of the energy bubble were gone.

S'vath made his way back to the serpent head, and entered the large opening of the mouth. He made his way back through a winding tunnel towards an opening in the side of the cave wall which had never been found until now.

An hour earlier, Vaal had been able to communicate with S'vath telepathically, and had brought him to the secret alcove inside the cave. No one had entered the well-hidden section of the cave for over fifty-thousand years, and S'vath understood why.

Inside the cave were four pods, each the size of a man. The pods were made of a substance which neither S'vath nor his tricorder could ascertain. But the material the pods were made of was not nearly as interesting as who was inside the pods.

Four very interesting people; and S'vath could only wonder what would happen next if and when the four pods opened up. And, according to Vaal, it would happen very soon.

* * *

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Admiral Kate Janeway had just received and read the news of Picard's promotion to the Admiralty, and that he was on his way to help Janeway deal with the myriad of mysteries and events that had been swirling about ever since the return of James T Kirk from the ashes of history.

Suddenly there was a flash of energy and Q appeared over her shoulder, and read the data concerning Picard.

"Great," Q said, "they're sending that do-gooder here."

"You should know that when he arrives," Janeway said, as she shifted her chair so she could see Q, "I am going to let him in on my recent dealings with you."

"Why?" Q asked. "You can't handle the job, so you want a man to take over for you?"

Janeway chuckled.

"Not exactly," Janeway replied. "But Jean-Luc does have his way of getting under your skin. You see, Q, I think there is more going on here than what you're willing to tell me. I'm making a bet that Picard can get more out of you than I can."

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and then the visibly worried looking Q vanished.

-continued


	60. An Impossible Tale

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **An Impossible Tale**

 **Planet M-16678**

Jim Kirk and William T Riker materialized aboard the Celeritas. Riker was very proud of the ship, and took Kirk on a real quick tour of the vessel which had been built for smuggling, and was a tough little ship. (Readers; remember the ship that attacked the Enterprise-D at the Starfleet wrecking yard in "Unification". This is the sister ship to that one.)

"I have to admit," Kirk said, as they ended up back where they had started, the bridge, "this is great little ship. How much did cost you."

"Now that," Riker said with a smile, as he handed Kirk a drink, "is another story. Let's just say that I'm really good at Dabo. It's a game of chance that, thankfully, has favored me several times."

"The game with the large wheel," Kirk said, recalling watching the game being played upon his first visit to DS9 with Myran.

"I'll show you how to play someday," Riker said to Kirk. "By the way," Riker said, as he eyed the rack of poker chips that were on one of the recreation tables in the sitting area, "I hear you played a pretty mean game of Texas Hold'm."

Kirk smiled.

"It seems like ages ago since I last played," Kirk said to Riker.

"I know the feeling," Riker said. "Now, let's get what we came here for. The rest of the treasure hunters have no doubt started the annual search for the medallion. According to my calculations," Riker said as he and Kirk made their way through the corridors of the ship, "in one or two days, transporter activity will be nullified for a week or so as we enter an unstable area of this solar system. So, we won't be able to get back up here at least until that time."

"That doesn't sound good," Kirk said, "we're not going to be able to cover much ground on foot."

"Oh, trust me Jim." Riker said with a devious grin, "we won't be traveling by foot."

The corridor brought them to a small hanger bay which had one standard shuttle and another vehicle that had four wheels. Kirk had seen pictures of such craft, and believed they were once called "dune buggies."

"What the heck is that?" Kirk asked, upon seeing the strange vehicle.

Riker walked around the vehicle, as did Kirk, admiring the rugged looking craft.

"One of Starfleet's greatest gadgets; they call it an All-Terrain Special Tactics Deployment Vehicle." Riker said.

"Sounds like a Starfleet name," Kirk said. "What do you call it?"

"I call it," Riker said with wide smile, "the Mona Lisa."

"I see," Kirk said, understanding the logic of calling a vehicle by a woman's name, and in this case, a masterpiece of a woman's name.

"What kind of fuel does the Mona Lisa run on?" Kirk asked.

"Solar power mainly," Riker replied. "And if it needs it, a large thruster engine right here that my friend Miles O'Brien and I installed a few years back."

"O'Brien," Kirk said, recognizing the name, "a good man. I had a chance to meet him during that Project Diamond fiasco."

"Yes, he is," Riker said, with respect in his voice. "I'll go ahead and drive it into the shuttle, and then we'll take it down to the planet."

"Where will you leave the shuttle?" Kirk asked.

Riker thought for a moment.

"I'll just have it return here on remote control," Riker said. "No need to leave a Federation shuttle craft down there for those rift-rafts to find."

"I see your point," Kirk said.

Moments later, just as he said he would, Riker backed the ATSTDV, the Moan Lisa, into the shuttle with Kirk standing inside the shuttle giving hand signals.

Then, knowing that time was ticking by, Riker packed up some food and drink supplies, as well as some weapons and digging equipment. With that done, Riker and Kirk got inside of the shuttle craft and were soon soaring down to the planet below.

Riker was at the helm and Kirk kept tabs on the navigation consol.

"Will," Kirk said, as the shuttle made its way down, "why don't you just beam Bak'nor out of that jail cell? How do you expect to find your wife without him?"

"When the time comes, we'll get him." Riker replied. "He's going along with this, supposedly, because his own wife and child are being held captive by the Orion Syndicate. But sometimes I get the impression that saving his family is secondary to the wealth the Karom'thaiav medallion could bring him."

"You don't trust him," Kirk said. "That's probably wise. Had it been Bakooth, I would have."

Riker nodded his head.

"Shit yeah, Bakooth got Thomas out of so many scrapes," Riker told Kirk, "and yes, had he been here, Bakooth would have been totally trustworthy."

Kirk noticed the display on the display panel that showed the estimated time of arrival to their landing point was nearly fifteen minutes away.

"Q had been very sketchy with me about the Karom'thaiav medallion," Kirk said finally. "Why doesn't he just snap his fingers and get it himself?"

"First off," Riker replied to Kirk, "don't trust Q. In one of our early encounters with him it cost us many of our shipmates. He has been a thorn in Captain Picard's backside for many years. And as for the medallion," Riker said, "I remember Jean-Luc telling me about it some time back."

"What did he say?" Kirk asked.

Riker made a few adjustments on the control panel, and then continued.

"He told me once," Riker went on to explain, "that there is evidence of some galactic-wide war over fifty-thousand years ago. Apparently archeology finds all over the galaxy point to this possibility. Myths passed down through the ages, from various cultures across the galaxy, say that the Karom'thaiav medallion was one of three artifacts, that if brought together, could give its possessors unlimited powers."

"What and where are the other two artifacts?" Kirk asked.

"One of them is called the Thamiliv Spear, and," Riker continued, "it is kept in the hall of champions on Quo'nos, the Klingon home world. They came into possession of the spear after conquering the HerQ. "

"And the third, where and what is it?" Kirk asked again.

"And that's the mystery," Riker said, with a wide grin. "No one knows where it is. It is believed that whoever finds the Karom'thaiav medallion will also find the one map, or clue, that will lead them to the third and final object; the Tear of PiyaQ'mev."

"The Tear of PiayQ'mevy" Kirk repeated softly. "What is that?"

"This is where the story gets a bit," Riker thought for a moment, "far-fetched."

"Okay," Kirk said with a slight chuckle, having found the story outlandish already. "Try me."

Riker turned to face Kirk in his seat.

"The theory goes like this," Riker said. "When all three objects are brought together, the following will happen. The Karom'thaiav medallion will be place around the person's neck. Then, they will hold the Thamiliv Spear in one hand and the Tear of PiayQ'mevy in the other." Riker's eyes became really serious as he told the story. "Then that one person, who the myth calls Meh'tahq, will have dominion over the galaxy; more powerful than all the Q put together, or so, that's what Jean-Luc said."

"Will," Kirk said, "you sound like you really believe this hokey story."

Riker began to chuckle.

"Actually," Riker said, "I was channeling my inner Picard. That's how he told the story to me, and yes, I think he might believe this mumbo-jumbo." Then Riker's eyes and demeanor changed to that of hardness. "But I don't care about that crap at all," Riker said finally. "I just want to bring my wife home."

There was silence as each man realized they shared a common truth.

"And as for Q not snapping his fingers and just snatching it from where ever it is?" Riker finally said, "I don't know and I don't care. If he says he can save Deanna and your wife as well, then we have no choice but to do as he says and find the medallion."

"Agreed," Kirk said, as he held out his hand to Riker. Riker shook it.

Continued….


	61. No Time Like the Present

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **No Time like the Present**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

S'vath made his way out of the Serpent's head. As he exited he found his wife, Rhonda, standing outside.

"Rhonda," S'vath said with a smile, "why have you come? For our baby's sake you should be getting as much sleep as you can." He reached out his hand for the customary finger touching that Vulcans engaged in; their form of kissing.

But Rhonda was human woman, and very much filled with passion, and never really cared much for the finger touching. She pushed S'vath's extended hand to the side, and hugged her husband instead.

"I had a terrible dream," Rhonda said. "I had a dream that you were dead. And all our friends and family were at your funeral."

S'vath patted her on the back.

"Death dreams are not uncommon, for humans," S'vath told her. "Do not take much stock in them."

"Honey," Rhonda said, "I know what dreams are. But it doesn't mean I cannot be scared or rattled by them." She looked over at the Serpent's head, and then back up at him. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. I just…"S'vath was saying, when suddenly the ground trembled.

"What was that?" Rhonda asked, clutching him ever tighter.

Suddenly the communicator on S'vath's chest chirped. S'vath tapped it.

"S'vath here," he said.

The voice on the other end belonged to Lt. Kacit, the Cardassian science officer.

" _Commander," Kacit said, "we have detected a planet wide seismic event."_

"Yes," S'vath replied, "Rhonda and I just felt it. Kacit, did you say it was planet wide? How can that be?"

" _I am not sure; however, I am here in the crystal field outside the camp when the tremor struck and got a signal from Lt. Robbins that it was planet wide. Commander," Kacit continued, "the crystals began to glow a bright light right before the tremor."_

"That is odd," S'vath said, as he held Rhonda close to him.

And then another tremor stuck the planet. And then Rhonda noticed the eyes on the Serpent head; they were glowing brightly.

"S'vath, look!" She said to her husband.

S'vath turned to look at the Serpent Head just in time to see each eye emit an energy beam that streaked off into the sky at a tremendous speed.

"Now that," S'vath said, with a tight smile on his face, "was very fascinating."

"S'vath," Rhonda said, "Stop trying to sound like your father! We should inform this to Starfleet. We might even want to get off of this hellhole if that thing," she said, motioning with her hands at the Serpent head, "is coming back on line."

It was then that S'vath held his wife closer at what they saw next; literally hundreds of natives of Trianguli Gamma VI stepped out of the jungle, and now surrounded the Serpent's head. And, as they drew closer, S'vath and Rhonda could hear them chanting in a low tone.

"What are they chanting?" Rhonda asked S'vath.

S'vath listened carefully. He had studied the native language enough to have a passing understanding of what they were saying.

"Well?" Rhonda asked. "Can you understand them?"

"Yes," S'vath said. "It translates as this; the glory era will return with the," S'vath paused as thought of how to pronounce the last word, and then he repeated the phrase again. "The glory era will return with the rebirth of the Meh'tahq."

"What is the Meh'Tahq?" Rhonda asked.

At that moment, inside the hidden tunnel within the Serpent head, the four stasis chambers slid open and the four occupants opened their eyes.

 **Bajor; Inside one of the caves that the Brotherhood of Kirk was using for a hideout…**

Rebecca Sisko could only listen as Myran's screams of agony came from deeper in the cave. Rebecca was in a fetal position against one of the walls of her cell, and cried as she heard Myran's screams. Rebecca knew there was nothing she could do, buy pray. Although worshiping a God or Gods was frowned upon, some people, and Rebecca was such person, would still pray in times of need.

Rebecca knew what was happening. Labootu had told her that the Brotherhood of Kirk was concerned that the authorities would find them soon, thus it had been decided to remove the fetus from Myran's body. The operation, which had to be done without any sort of pain killers, would result in the fetus being transferred to a stasis chamber. And due to the lack of modern technology, the mother, Myran, would die from the massive loss of blood that would result from the fetus's removal.

The operation had begun only moments before, and then the relentless screaming began. Rebecca closed her eyes as the screaming became louder and louder.

 **Kendra Province; The home of Benjamin Sisko…**

Benjamin Sisko watched as the Starfleet Tactical Operations Team prepared for action. Orbiting sensors had detected a cave in the southern hemisphere of Bajor that, according to the sensors, was the location of recent transporter activity. The team knew that the BOK was transferring to different tunnels nearly on a two hour basis, in order to evade detection. If that time table was still being used, the next beam-out would be in ten minutes or less.

Kasidy stood by Sisko's side.

"Oh Ben," Kasidy said to her husband, "Tell me that they will find them this time. Can't the Prophets tell you that much?"

Sisko closed his eyes, hoping that the beings that existed inside of the wormhole, the Celestial Temple of the Prophets, would send him any sign that the ordeal was over. And then, for just a moment, he saw an image of Rebecca; she was crying. Sisko opened his eyes.

"Well?" Kasidy pleaded. "You saw something didn't you?"

Sisko nodded his head.

"Sir," Lt. Norris, who commanded the tactical team, said to Sisko. "We're ready to go in. I still don't think you should accompany us; I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'm going anyway," Sisko replied. "My daughter and the wife of a good friend are being held by these people; and I want to know why," Sisko's deep voice boomed.

"Very well," Norris said, as he handed Sisko a polarized vest for protection. "Just put this on for added protection."

Kasidy watched in fear as Sisko put the vest on over his shirt. She knew that danger involved, but also knew that Benjamin Sisko, her husband, was strong and resilient.

 **Deep Space Nine…**

Admiral Picard sat in Admiral Janeway's office and listened as she finished briefing him about her recent encounters with Q. Janeway was standing near the observation window that had a grand view of space.

"What does Q have Kirk and Riker doing?" Picard finally asked. "And if it's that important to him, why doesn't he just do it himself?"

"He won't say," Janeway replied. "And, because of his help with the Project Diamond mess, I have given him a long leash on this one. Though, I must admit, I am reconsidering my judgment doing so."

Suddenly, and without warning, the space station began to rumble. Janeway pressed a button and the face of Captain Kira appeared on the screen.

"What is causing that rumbling sensation?" Janeway asked.

"We're not sure," Kira said pausing for a moment as Nog, Kira's first officer, handed her a data pad. "Well, this may explain it," Kira said, after reading the data pad. "According to our sensors," Kira said to Janeway, "a highly charged particle beam (the energy release from Vaal's eyes) with unique subspace properties just entered the Bajoran system, and the beam's unique subspace wave is what we just felt."

"Where is the beam heading?" Picard asked.

"Directly toward Bajor," Kira said, with a worried tone in her voice.

-continued


	62. When Life and Death Collide

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **When Life and Death Collide**

 **Planet M-16678**

William Riker drove the ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) as fast as he could through the rough desert surrounding. He had aimed it toward an outcropping of hills in the distance that resembled the area on the ancient map with was displayed on Kirk's data-pad. Riker had retracted the roof of the vehicle, which made it very loud, very windy, and very exhilarating as well.

Night time was approaching, which meant soon they would power down the vehicle. Riker started looking ahead for a good spot.

"I have got to get me one of these things," Kirk said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Riker replied. "I can't hear you."

The wind was indeed loud.

"I SAID," Kirk continued, "I HAVE TO GET ONE OF THESE FOR MYSELF."

"I KNOW A SUPPLIER WHO CAN HOOK YOU UP!," Riker said loudly. "HE STILL OWES ME A FAVOR OR TWO!"

The ATV careened through a stream of fresh water, causing a splash in its wake. Kirk looked back at the massive spray of water behind them. Riker pointed up at the sky in the distance. There were two small air craft, no doubt treasure hunters as well.

"They're pretty close, think they suspect we know where the treasure is!" Kirk asked.

"I doubt it," Riker said.

"Look," Kirk suddenly said, pointing to the land vehicle that had been flanking them earlier. "That vehicle is still in our area. I don't think that is by chance!" Kirk said over the wind.

"You're right," Riker said. "I think it's time we find out who that driver is!"

Riker decelerated the vehicle and brought it to a stop, as did the other vehicle. The other vehicle wasn't as modern looking as Riker's, but even still, it had managed to keep pace. Kirk and Riker climbed out of their ATV and approached the other vehicle, which had four large letters scrawled across the very back of its back panel; J E E P.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A FLASH…AND RIKER AND KIRK WERE GONE!

 **Bajor**

The armed Starfleet tactical team beamed into the deep cavern of a cave setting. Benjamin Sisko was with them as well, and they all drew their weapons.

"HELP" A voice cried out.

Sisko didn't need anyone to tell him who the voice belonged too; it was Rebecca's voice. Sisko and the team ran toward the scream and found a wire mess net across a small alcove. Inside the alcove was Rebecca, in a white robe.

"DAD!" Rebecca screamed with joy upon seeing her father.

Sisko ran over to Rebecca and held her tight as the tactical team continued their search for Myran and possible hostiles.

"Dad," Rebecca said through her tears, "they were crazy! We have to find Myran. They were going to take her baby out of her!"

"How are you?" Sisko asked.

"Dad," Rebecca said, "I'm fine, really."

Lt. Norris ran into the alcove.

"Sir," Norris said, "you better come with me."

Sisko, holding Rebecca's hand as she walked beside him, followed Norris through the winding cave.

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"We cannot find any hostiles," Norris reported, "no doubt they have moved on. But we did find…" Norris trailed his voice off as they entered a large area of the cave.

Rebecca turned her head away, and hugged her father after seeing the horrific scene.

Blood covered the ground, and in the center of the room was a slab of flat rock that Myran was on!. The front of her midsection had been surgically cut open, and she was dead; her eyes opened, staring blankly upward. Suddenly there were two flashes of light and then James T Kirk and William T Riker appeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirk screamed as he saw his dead wife on the slab of rock.

Norris, trying to preserve the crime scene, tried to stop Kirk, but Kirk pushed the man to the side as he ran to Myran and began to hug her bloodied body.

 **Elsewhere**

The area was nothing more than absolute white, and the whiteness was more like eternity. And in the center of it all was Q. A voice spoke from the whiteness.

"Speak…" the deep voice said.

"I want to save the woman," Q said.

"Her mortal life is no more important than any other mortal's life…" the deep voice countered.

"I gave my word to Kirk that nothing would happen to his wife. To you and I that may sound more like words to pet ant, but none the less. You can all see the near future as I can. You know what is to come. Let me save his wife at least; that's all I ask."

There was silence.

"We fought a Civil War," the deep voice said, "a war over such interference. We cannot go back on our principles for merely one mortal."

"Go to hell!" Q said. "I fought in that war too! We have Kirk doing our bidding, trying to stop what is to come. He doesn't know that his son could possibly be the instrument of absolute universal destruction. If we are to ask him to kill his own son, and we will, then we owe him this retroactive payment."

"What gives you the right…" the deep voice said.

"I'm not asking for a right," Q said, "I'm asking to do the right thing!"

Sisko held his crying daughter and stared over at the grieving Kirk. Riker came over to Sisko.

"Where have two been?" Sisko whispered. "Starfleet is getting ready to rake Admiral Janeway over hot coal."

"Something to do with Q," Riker said, as he looked over at Kirk. Riker felt a tear in his own eye, and dabbed it. "I think after what has happened here, Kirk will probably be out of action for a while."

Suddenly there was a flash and Q stood in the alcove.

"Q!" Riker said loudly, "you better have an explanation for this!"

Kirk, upon seeing Q, flung himself at the omnipotent being, landing a blow to Q's face, and smashing him to the ground. Riker, Norris and Sisko pulled Kirk off of Q. Q stood up and dusted himself off.

"I had that coming," Q said to them. "Kirk, I am truly sorry for what has happened here."

"You're sorry!" Kirk screamed, as Sisko and Riker held him back. "You lied to me! You said she would be safe!"

"Jim," a soft voice said from behind Kirk.

Kirk whirled around to see Myran. She was alive, and her violent wounds healed. Kirk, with absolute joy in his eyes, ran over to her and hugged her. Riker, Sisko, Rebecca and Norris all smiled at the sight. Riker walked over to Q.

"You did a good thing," Riker said in a soft voice. "Probably the nicest thing I've ever seen you do. But why?"

"I had my reasons," Q said softly. "I made a deal with the Continuum. In exchange for saving her life I have given up my powers for eternity."

"They did that before," Riker said, "and they gave them back to you. Perhaps they will again."

Q shook his head.

"No, not this time," Q replied. "Not only did I have to exchange my powers, I had to exchange my life." Q said.

And with that, Q fell to the ground. Riker knelt down to aid Q, but the once omnipotent being's body was lifeless. Riker felt for a pulse; Q was dead. But what did that mean? And with that, Kirk and Riker vanished with to bursts of light…and so did Q's lifeless body.

Once again Kirk and Riker were on the desert Planet M-16678.

"Are you okay?" Riker asked Kirk.

"I don't know," Kirk said softly. "I just saw my wife dead a few moments ago, and suddenly she was alive. To go from one extreme to the other," Kirk said, "There are times like these when I envy Spock."

Once again they were standing behind the other ATV vehicle and then the driver and passenger of the other vehicle climbed out, and to Riker's and Kirk's surprise, both were wearing snug fitting coveralls; and were women! The two women were wearing helmets and took them off. Riker immediately recognized one of the women because they had met before. He smiled and said her name with a suspicious sigh.

"Vash…"

Continued…


	63. Awakening

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Awakening…**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Inside the Serpent's head, down the winding cave tunnel, and inside the hidden alcove….

The hidden alcove was obscured in complete darkness. There were no sounds, and no wisps of life; just pure darkness. And then, without warning, the four life-sized canisters hummed to life and lights through-out the alcove, on various control panels, began to glow. A hissing sound was made as each canister slid opened and the four beings inside the canisters began to live again.

They each opened their eyes. It had been over fifty thousand years since they had done so. They had each just concluded fifty thousand years of existence inside specially made stasis chambers. It had been a gamble, back then, but it seemed to have work. They each pivoted slowly in their chambers, and just sat quietly. Finally

"My mouth is so dry." Sulu said, being the first to talk.

"Yes," Spock replied. "That would be a logical sensation after so much time in stasis."

"Mist'a Spock," Scotty said, "Has it really been fifty thousand years?"

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Negative," Spock replied, "If the program worked entirely then it has been fifty-one thousand four hundred fifty two days and seventeen hours."

"Amazing," Sulu said. "If that's true, then we spent five years back there in the ancient past, but from this perspective, it has been only, at best, one standard hour."

"I am impressed," Spock said to Sulu, "your time dilation figures are nearly flawless."

"So," Scotty said, with a whimsical sound in his voice, "when the Enterprise visited this world a century ago, unknown to us then, we were also inside of this cave?"

"Please Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott," Spock said, "I would ask you both to save your paradox questions until after we have completed our task. Explaining the R'lath Time Curve would take several days, and we have, as it is fond to say, too much on our plate to tend to."

"So what do we do now?" The question came from a fourth voice.

The three former Starfleet officers were dressed in native clothing from eons (50000 years) in the past. They all looked over at the fourth person in their group; a young man with Bajoran ridges on the bridge of his nose. It was for him, for his protection, that Spock, Sulu and Scotty had risked their lives.

"How do yuh feel laddie?" Scotty asked.

The young Bajoran/Human hybrid smiled at his older friends. His name was Mathew Kirk. But he had another name as well, it was a title in fact; Meh'Tahq.

 **Planet Vulcan…**

The vast parch land stretched out for as far as the eyes could see, such was the view from the home that was contained inside a large mountain face. Its owner, T'pring, stood by the large window and stared at the vast space before her. She had done quite well for herself, over the years. But it had not been an easy climb.

After her treachery against Spock ("Amok Time"), T'pring had spent several decades repairing her honor.

Spock had actually helped her in that regard on many occasions. Even before his death, Sarek, Spock's father, had been helpful with opening doors to T'pring that might otherwise have stayed closed.

She had never married Stonn, the Vulcan she chose over Spock. It had appeared that Spock's final words to Stonn had been prophetic as well.

As the years passed, Stonn did not seem to want to be with T'pring, as Spock suspected would happen. In more recent times, Stonn had been killed during a Jem'Hadar attack on a vessel Stonn was a passenger on during the Dominion War.

While Vulcans are said to not harbor feelings of resentment toward those who have done questionable acts, T'pring never attained the height of power and she had coveted, and she knew this was due to her actions decades ago during her ceremony with Spock, and choosing Kirk as her champion.

But, in more recent times, she and Spock had decided to put their differences aside and chose to have a child. They had been paired together as children due to their complimentary DNA. Having a child, they both decided, had always been a logical choice. So they agreed; the child would be reared by both parents, on a mutually agreed to time table.

T'pring carried the child to full term until it was born and given the name of S'vath. The name S'vath was chosen in honor of a common descendent both Spock and T'pring were related to in Vulcan's distant past.

As T'pring stood and stared out at the vista beyond her windows, her servant, a Vulcan female named M'nern, entered the main living room.

"You asked me to come for you when the visitor arrived," M'nern said.

"Thank you," T'pring said, not taking her eyes off of the view. "Please bring my guest to this room."

M'nern bowed her head and left to fetch the guest who had just arrived.

After closing the window, T'pring headed over to a container on the table in the center of the room, and poured two glasses of Vulcan herbal tea; one for herself, one for her guest. The tea would help calm T'pring's nerves for what was to come in the following moments. The door opened and a human female walked in.

"Thank you for coming," T'pring told the woman. "I trust your travel to Vulcan was not without incident." T'pring held out the other glass of tea.

The other woman came over and took it from her.

"No," the human woman replied. "I must say; I was quite surprised to receive your message. You said it was urgent, so I came here as fast as I could."

T'pring and the other woman sat down across from each other on the luxurious Vulcan handmade furniture that decorated the room.

"Yes, it is of urgency I speak to you of," T'pring said as she sipped her tea. "Your daughter is pregnant with my son's offspring," T'pring said with a wide grin.

"Yes I know," Michelle Grayson (Rhonda's mother) said back to T'pring. "The last I heard, the baby was due in about seven or so Earth standard months."

"It will be a day of joy, to be sure," T'pring said. "I need your assistance in a dire matter."

Michelle Grayson set her tea down on the table, and a look of worry came over her face. She became worried at the tone of the conversations.

"Is there a problem with the child?" Michelle Grayson asked.

"Not at all," T'pring said, "Unless, of course, we allow your daughter Rhonda, and my son S'vath, to raise it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked, not happy with the tone of the question.

T'pring thought for a moment, then continued.

"In all truth," T'pring, "I have no issue with you, or your daughter. You are humans, and you do not follow the edict of logic that we Vulcans, forgive me, I should say, most Vulcans adhere to."

"What does any of this have to do with Rhonda's unborn child?" Michelle Grayson asked.

At that moment, a Vulcan male came into the room from an adjoining room. He was bearded and his eyes were intense, and he wore some sort of ceremonial robe. He came over and stood next to where Michelle Grayson sat. Michelle looked up at the strange Vulcan, and felt her mind opening; and then he spoke to her, his voice was soft but with affect.

"Each of us hides a secret pain," he told her. "It must be exposed and reckoned with. It must be dragged from the darkness and forced into the light. Share your pain. Share your pain with me... and gain strength from the sharing…"

His name was Sybok.

 **Earth…**

 **Star Fleet Academy security center**

After detaining the mysterious Klingon woman who had been following Worf for nearly a month, she was brought to Star Fleet security center at the Academy. She was kept inside a holding cell and was now awakening from the sedative she had been by Doctor Bashir.

The Klingon woman stood up from the bed she was on, and faced the energy barrier that kept her contained. Worf was staring back at her from the other side.

"Who are you?" Worf said with his deep voice.

"I do not wish to be a caged animal," the woman replied.

Julian Bashir stepped into the security area and came over to Worf and handed him a data pad which contained Bashir's final report on what his medical scans concluded about the Klingon woman. Worf read the conclusions and shook his head in disbelief.

The Klingon woman smiled, knowing exactly what Worf had just read.

"It's true," she said after Worf read the date and stared at her with skeptical intensity.

"You are not," Worf barked out, "Alexander's twin sister. His mother, my mate, never said anything about you."

The woman came closer to the security energy barrier; her eyes filled with anger.

"My name is K'onjaQ," she replied. "My mother, K'Ehleyr, didn't know of my existence. When I was born, moments after Alexander, I was ferreted away."

Worf laughed.

"You are a liar," Worf shot back with.

Julian looked at Worf.

"Worf," Julian said, "the scan is 100% certain of what she is saying. She is Alexander's twin sister; there is no doubt."

The legendary Klingon, who had been the first Klingon officer to serve in the Federation, shook his head.

"Worf," Bashir added, "I don't pretend to understand your thoughts on what is happening here; but, the fact is," Bashir said in a softer tone, "this person, K'onjaQ, is…your daughter."

And with that, Bashir turned and walked away, and left the security holding area…leaving the two, father and daughter, alone."

 **THE END OF SEASON ONE**

 _Where is Deanna Troi? And what about Myran's baby which was taken out of her womb..where is that baby now?_

 _And just who is Mathew Kirk?_

 _And what are T'pring and Sybok up to?_

 _Oh, and what about Dukat, how does that Cardassian monster fit into all of this?_

 _Will Kirk and Riker find the medallion?_

 _Is_ _K'onjaQ really Worf's daughter?_

 _And I hoped you like Amanda-Q…she's coming soon too!...next season!_


	64. Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini (18th Variation)**

Previously;

 _William T Riker and James T Kirk were zipping through the desert terrain of planet M-16678. They were heading for what appeared to be an important land mark on the treasure map in their possession; contained on a data-chip given to Kirk by a deceased Chalnoth warrior named Bakooth. As Riker drove the ATV through the brush and dirt, both he and Kirk became aware of another ATV vehicle shadowing them. When both vehicles powered down, with the approach of night, Riker was surprised to find that the driver of the other ATV was none other than Vash, the woman whom Jean-Luc Picard had been romantically involved with in the past. She was on M-16678 looking for the long lost Karom'thaiav medallion too…_

Continued…

The silence of the night was occasionally spiked by the distant yelping of an animal howling at the two full moons in the cloudless sky. The very fact there were animals on M-16678 was a testimony to the wonder of life. Most of M-16678's orbit around the two small sized stars in the center of its solar system kept the M-class planet in the cold reaches of space. The animals that existed on M-16678 spent most of that time in hibernation in underground tunnels and caves. But as the planet neared the two stars, the world thawed out, as did the animal species that existed on it.

Riker and Kirk, as well as Vash, and her younger sister Lara, set up a small camp between the two ATV vehicles. A pit was dug into the ground, and nearby twigs were collected a set ablaze. Riker had brought along some real steaks and had gone through the trouble of grilling them up on the fire, and with the corncobs that had been brought by Vash, a nice little meal was served beneath the starry night.

Riker and Kirk walked over to their ATV to get some drinks. Once they were out of sight of the two women, Riker took the opportunity to warn Kirk about Vash.

"Jim," Riker said, "the woman, Vash, is one of this era's greatest con artists. She hunts for artifacts for a living, and her ethics in selling them are suspect; at best. Captain Picard and I, and Q I might add, have all tangled with her in the past. Trust me when I say that we've got to keep our cards close to our chests with her around."

Kirk nodded his head.

"Her sister," Kirk said, "Lara; what do you know about her?"

"To be honest," Riker said, as he handed Kirk a three four drink pouches, "I never knew Vash had a sister until now. If she's anything like Vash, then it's twice the more reasons to keep an eye on them."

Kirk nodded, and then the two men headed back to the camp.

Upon arriving, they found that Vash and Lara had changed into their evening robes. Kirk and Riker looked at each other and gave each other knowing glances. The two women were oiling their traps! But, thankfully, both men were married and were on M-16678 to find the medallion in order to save their wives.

"Well," Vash said, as Riker brought her a plate with a large prime-rib on it, "Lara and I have been dining on foot rations and corn; you two have it much better."

Riker handed her the plate.

"Well, it's the least we can do," Riker said to Vash, as he sat down on his spot, and began to eat his own food.

Kirk handed Lara her steak, and couldn't help but notice the generous view of her diving cleavage line, as he stood above her. Even though he was happily married, it didn't mean he was no longer human; and there was amble cleavage!

Vash noticed Kirk eyeing her sister, and his futile attempt to cover it up. Kirk sat down at his spot and looked over at Vash.

"Do you like what you see?" Vash asked.

A look of forced innocence came over Kirk's face.

"Ummm," Kirk said, "what do you mean?" Kirk asked.

"The beautiful desert around us," Vash said with a coy voice. "Isn't it just wonderful?"

"Oh yes," Kirk said, grabbing the escape he had been tossed. "It is a most stunning view. Reminds me a lot of Earth's Mojave desert."

"So Vash," Riker said, cutting in as he did. "How many times have you come here looking for the Karom'thaiav medallion?"

"Oh, wow," Vash said, as she thought about Riker's question. "This has to be the second or third…"

"Fourth time," Lara corrected her older sister. "Every other year she comes to Cestus III, where I live with my two kids, and drags my butt up here to search for the medallion. Each time I return home with a callus on each of my feet from all the digging, and dirt caked all over my hair."

"But we still keep coming back," Vash said, with a playful look on her face. "And Now, as for you? I could understand it if Jean-Luc were her, but why you Wil? And who is your friend?"

"His name is Jim Kirk," Riker answered. "We were…"

Lara cut him off.

"Jim Kirk?" Lara asked, as she looked over at Kirk. "The one we've been hearing about on the news so much? Wow," Lara said, "You do look like Kirk. I remember reading about your adventures when I was in grade school."

"We all do," Vash said. "Wow, I never thought I would meet not one, but two legendary captains of the Enterprise."

"I assure you," Kirk said, "I do not wish the label of a legend. The Captain Kirk who created the bulk of that legend died on Veridian III."

"That is true," Lara said, "but I read the story. You were created by, and so was the other Kirk I should say, a transporter accident, or something like that. You are very much the man we all grew up reading about."

"Why are you here?" Vash asked. "In fact, what brings the both of you here together? Wil," Vash said to Riker, "I thought you had your own ship."

Not wanting to reveal the truth, Riker told a convenient lie.

"I had some leave time saved up, and Jean-Luc once told me about this treasure hunt, so I thought, why not?" Riker said with a wide grin. "I met Jim along the way, and he said he'd like to join, and, so, we loaded up some standard metal detectors and Tricorders, and here we are; just you're run of the mill treasure hunters."

"Well, lucky for us you did come here," Lara said, "Or we'd be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere."

Soon, with the meal time coming to an end, Riker collected up the plates and placed them back into a protective bag, and the put the bag back inside of the ATV's storage area. With the late night approaching, the two men volunteered to keep watch over night so that the two women could sleep soundly. Riker took the first watch as Kirk and the two women, snug in their sleeping backs, were soon fast to sleep.

Riker took the free time to repack the storage area of the ATV, quietly. As he did, he was unaware that Vash and Lara, though they were in their sleeping bags, were smiling at each other, and whispered in low tones.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Lara whispers.

"About us causing the flat tires ourselves?" Vash said with a smile. "I doubt it."

"What is the next the step?" Lara asked.

"We find out where they are going, and follow them." Vash said. "I doubt Riker would be here unless he knew where he was going. So," Vash said, "let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Two hours later, with Kirk and the women sleeping soundly, Riker had finished repacking the storage area. And as he walked the outer area of the camp, and listened to the howling animals in the distance, there was a small flash and then a red rose suddenly appeared in his hand. And then, almost instantly, a bearded man in a tuxedo appeared, and he was playing a violin tenderly. Riker walked over to the man.

"Excuse me," Riker said to the man, "who are you?"

The man smiled at Riker.

"My name is Itzhak Perlman," Itzhak replied, as he continued to play. "I am playing, for you _,_ Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, variation eighteen."

"Umm," Riker said, looking at the rose again, and then at the violinist. "How did you get here?"

"I brought him here," a soft female voice said from behind where Riker stood.

Riker whirled around and saw a most interesting sight; a beautiful blond woman, her hair flowing down her shoulders, wearing a stunning red dress, standing in the middle of a bed of flowers. It took a moment, but Riker recognized her instantly.

Her name was Amada; and she was a Q.

Continued…


	65. Middle Man

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Middle Man**

The moment Benjamin Sisko and his daughter Rebecca rematerialized inside their home, Kasidy hugged her daughter upon seeing her alive and well.

Ben Sisko smiled at seeing his wife and daughter reunited at last, but his mind couldn't totally celebrate the moment because Kirk's wife, Myran, had nearly been killed by the fanatics that had kidnapped her, and Rebecca, and had stolen Myran's and Kirk's infant.

But Sisko had another reason to be concerned, and it was starting to show on his face. Kasidy, upon seeing the worry on his face, let Rebecca go from her hug.

"I'm going to go wash up," Rebecca said to her mom with a smile.

"You do that," Kasidy said. "Go ahead and rest up honey, and then later on your father and I will take you to dinner in the city."

"I hope Myran will be okay," Rebecca said. "Can we go visit her at the hospital?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Ben Sisko replied. "She needs her rest."

"Daddy," Rebecca said, "Tell me you will help them find her baby."

Sisko nodded.

"I will," Sisko said.

Rebecca headed out of the living room, leaving Ben and Kasidy alone.

"Now," Kasidy said, "you tell me why you look so worried. And don't tell me it's just about that missing baby. There is something else bothering you and I want to know what it is."

Sisko walked toward the front door, and then walked out onto the porch. He picked up the binoculars he had kept from the tactical team that had been using his home as a base, and then looked at the distant hill he had seen Dukat on very recently. The evil Cardassian wasn't there this time.

"What are you doing?" Kasidy asked. "Why are you looking at that hill?"

Sisko didn't answer her at first, still looking through the binoculars. He set them back down on the table and then looked at Kasidy.

"What's wrong?" Kasidy asked. "I know that look your face more than anyone."

Sisko took a deep breath and then continued.

"Dukat," Sisko said softly. "I saw him, two days ago, on that hill. Add to that the strange energy wave that Deep Space Nine tracked into the Bajoran system? I think something is going to happen."

Kasidy shook her head in disagreement.

"No, it's impossible. It could not have been Dukat." Kasidy countered with. "Maybe you saw a Cardassian who looked like him."

Sisko reached out and put his hands on Kasidy's shoulders.

"There's more to it," Sisko said. "I saw him standing on that hill with a native from Trianguli Gamma VI. "

"So?" Kasidy asked. "What does that mean?"

"Rebecca told me that her main contact, the person she interacted with the most while being held captive, was also from Trianguli Gamma VI."

"And you think it was the same individual you saw with Dukat," Kasidy concluded. "How can you be sure?"

Sisko took his hands off her shoulders, and then turned to look at the distant hill.

"I can't be absolutely sure, however," Sisko went on to say, "I have to take into consideration that Bajor is big planet, and there is no other reason for Dukat to have been standing on that hill than to send me a signal that he is still alive and that he is here."

"But he died," Kasidy said, as she hugged Sisko's side. "How can it be him?"

"I survived the same fall," Sisko told her, "so why couldn't he?"

"But Prophets saved you," Kasidy told him.

"So why couldn't the Pah'Wraiths save him?" Sisko asked back.

Kasidy looked at the distance hill, trying to grasp what was happening.

"Do you think his being here has anything to do with the abduction of Myran's baby?" Kasidy asked.

Sisko thought about Kasidy's question for a moment.

"If he was with the person from Trianguli Gamma VI who abducted Myran and Rebecca, then yes," Sisko replied, "Dukat is somehow connected to what is going on; and I have to stop him."

"Why does it have to be you?" Kasidy asked.

An answer did not come from Sisko; at first. Kasidy looked up at his face and saw that there was a blank look inside of his eyes. Kasidy knew full well what it meant; Ben Sisko was in contact with the beings inside of the wormhole.

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

The wind was gusting as S'vath and Rhonda were brought back to the Starfleet compound by their captors, a hundred or so natives, and shown how the camp had been destroyed and the rest of the science team had been killed. Then they were taken to the crystal field nearby. One of the natives, a male named Jah'loom, was obviously the leader of the natives, and had actually been educated at one of the learning centers the Federation operated. S'vath had met him on occasion, and had found Jah'loom very intelligent and thoughtful.

"Did you kill my team?" S'vath asked Jah'loom.

"Yes, we killed them," Jah'loom replied. "We used these," Jah'loom showed S'vath a large hand held weapon, a club, which had wet blood on its ridges. "We smashed their heads until they were dead. We will do the same to you and your mate."

The wind was beginning to get stronger.

"Jah'loom," Rhonda said, her hair blown in her face, and having known him as well, "why are you doing this? Starfleet will return and see what you have done and punish you."

The crystals began to glow brightly as the wind blew harder and harder.

"We do this because we follow the will of Vaal," Jah'loom replied. "He wishes us to return to our past ways, and to worship him. Before your kind came, our people were safe and tranquil. Now we are like trained animals when we attend your schools and adapt to your ways."

"Those schools were voluntary," S'vath told Jah'loom.

"They teach knowledge; knowledge that Vaal does not permit," Jah'loom said.

"How do you know this to be true?" S'vath asked. "Are you in contact with Vaal now?"

"Yes, I speak to Vaal, and he speaks to me." Jah'loom said with pride.

"There is no antenna in your ears," S'vath said, "how is this communication done?"

"The crystals," Jah'loom, "the crystals that are covering more of our world each day give all his chrildren the ability to be in contact with Vaal. And even more; Vaal is in contact with the overseers of the universe. They are sending their human vessel, the Meh'tahq, to bring universal peace."

"Then why kill us?" S'vath asked. "Why kill my friends here in the camp? Are these acts of a peaceful people?" S'vath could see that Jah'loom was thinking hard about his question. "Is this what the Meh'tahq would want?"

There was a clap of lighting and thunder.

"No; it is not!"

The answer had not come from Jah'loom, but from the edge of the jungle that surrounded the crystal field. And then, stepping out from thick jungle, was a man, and he was followed by Spock, Sulu and Scotty; the younger versions.

S'vath had seen the four of them inside of the stasis chambers inside of the hidden cave alcove. He hadn't recognized the fourth person though. But when he had seen Spock and the others, and realized they had been in the chambers for eons, he knew there was some sort of time paradox at play and had not awaken them. But now, they had been awakened.

Jah'loom, for his part, knelt down on his knees as did all of the other natives. The wind began to howl.

"Vaal tells us that the Meh'tahq has come," Jah'loom said, in a near trance like state of mind.

The other natives began to chant Meh'tahq quietly, as they alternated kissing the ground and looking up at the sky. The crystals that covered the field they were on were glowing.

S'vath and Rhonda ran over to where Spock, Sulu and Scotty were standing.

"Father," S'vath said, "what is happening?"

"I believe we will find out very soon," Spock said.

"How long have you been in stasis inside that cave?" S'vath asked.

"For over fifty thousand years," Scotty answered before Spock could. "More or less lad."

"What are you talking about?" Rhonda asked. "What cave?"

Before S'vath could explain, the ground began to rumble!

 **Bajor; the fire caves!**

Dukat stood in the exact same spot where he and Sisko had flown off the cliff to what was supposed to have been their fate. The last act had vanquished the Pah'Wraiths. Behind Dukat stood Labootu, holding the child that had been taken from Myran's womb.

"I have returned!" Dukat yelled out into the cave. "And I am not alone!"

The energy wave that had been released from Vaal's eyes, and had traveled through space to Bajor, was there as well, swirling about the cave. Dukat spoke to the energy wave.

"They told me that if I helped them obtain the child, you would free the Pah'Wraiths from their abyss. I did what they asked," Dukat told the swirling energy, "now do as you promised!"

And then, almost instantly, the energy wave ignited the cave and soon flames upon flames appeared throughout the cave. The Pah'Wraiths had been freed from the abyss.

"YES!" Dukat screamed with joy.

Behind Dukat, Labootu held the child he had taken from Myran. And as Dukat was basking in the happiness of rebirth of the Pah'Wraiths, Labootu saw the real reason he had come to the fire caves, which was the reason the energy force from Vaal had come as well. The Pah'Wraiths were secondary to why Labootu, and the energy wave, had come to Bajor. The glowing object on the other side of the cave was why they had come. It was a crystal like object of incredible power; and it was known to some as the Tear of PiayQ'mevy.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Kirk and Riker on the desolate desert world._

 _"The theory goes like this," Riker said. "When all three objects are brought together, the Karom'thaiav medallion will be place around the person's neck. Then, they will hold the Thamiliv Spear in one hand and the Tear of PiayQ'mevy in the other." Riker's eyes became really serious as he told the story. "Then that one person, who the myth calls Meh'tahq, will have dominion over the galaxy; more powerful than all the Q put together…"_

 _ **Bajor…the home of Ben Sisko**_

Sisko came out of his trance, and before he could say anything, Sisko lost the strength in his legs, and collapsed.

"Ben…!" Kasidy screamed, as seeing him fall to the ground. "…what's happening?"

Kasidy got down on the grown and propped her husband up to her lap.

"Baby," Kasidy said in fear, "tell me what is wrong…"

Sisko struggled to speak, and when he did, his words frightened Kasidy.

"…the… _Meh'tahq_ … _is risen!"_

Continued…


	66. Marathon Man

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Marathon Man**

Planet -16678

Riker was stunned to see the now grown up woman named Amanda. Many years ago, back when Riker served as the First Officer on the NCC-1701 D, Amanda was at first just a passenger. But it would later be revealed that she was a Q. Eventually she accepted her powers, and left to train with the Continuum. It was also during that time when she had developed an unhealthy attraction to Riker. Eventually that too ebbed; or so Riker hoped.

"Amanda," Riker said, as he looked at the bed of roses, then back at Itzhak Perlman, and then finally at Amanda, "this isn't what I expected."

Amanda giggle slightly, snapped her fingers, and then only she and Riker remained in the cold of the desert night.

"Don't worry William T Riker," Amanda said with a smile, "I just wanted to see you squirm a little."

"Well," Riker said with his own smile, "you succeeded. Now, tell me, why are you here? Is it because of the medallion? And what happened to Q after we were brought back here from Bajor?"

"Q is…" Amanda thought for a brief second, "The best way I could describe it is," then she just came right out and said it, "dead."

"Q is dead?" Riker asked. "I don't believe it."

"Let's just say that he has evolved into the next phase of his existence," Amanda said, with a coy voice. "And as for the medallion; yes that is why I have been sent. Events are happening elsewhere that require us to pick up the pace."

"The other objects have been found?" Riker asked, figuring that Amanda knew the story of the three objects.

Amanda nodded.

"Yes," she said to Riker. "And this means the next few steps are going to happen rather quickly. So we have to get going."

She snapped her fingers and then her red dress was replaced by a stereotypical treasure hunting outfit, which fit her petite body quite well.

Riker did not budge, which Amanda noticed.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. "You and Jim Kirk must do this."

"I'm not going anywhere," Riker said to her. "I assume that Kirk's wife is being taken care of, after what we saw. I am not so sure about his child, but at least his wife is safe for now."

"You're worried about Deanna Troi," Amanda said back to him, "your wife. Trust me, William, once this is done I will send you to her. You have my word."

Once again she snapped her fingers, and then the two suns of M-16678 rose up out of the sky and it was morning.

"Damn," Riker said with a whimsical smile, "you've got that down pretty good."

"Q, for all his faults, was a very good trainer," Amanda said, as the two made their way back towards camp. "I will miss him."

"Not me." Riker said, "He has been a pain in my backside far too long."

"William, listen to me," Amanda said, "Vash and her sister are distractions. Only the two of you, Jim and you, can find that medallion. Do not let them sway you from your course."

"Let me guess," Riker said, "time is of the essence."

"You'll find the medallion," she told him. "I have all the confidence in you." And then..She was gone.

Riker walked back into the camp and the pleasant smell of eggs and bacon. Apparently Vash had brought her own food supplies.

"Well there you are," Vash said to Riker as Kirk and Lara were already eating plates of food. "I set your food over there next to your stuff."

Riker got the plate of food and began to eat. The four of them engaged with small banter, but Riker knew he had to speed things up. He was able to guide the various conversations to quick ends and soon both groups had packed up their belongings.

"If you don't mind," Vash said to Riker, as they both prepared to get inside their respective vehicles, "can we tag along? I'd hate to lost another tire and be stuck out here alone."

Riker remembered what Amanda had said, about he and Kirk having to find the medallion, but also figured that Amanda was keeping watch of the situation.

"Sure," Riker said with a smile, "we'll take point."

"Good," Vash said with a wink, "I like when a man takes charge."

With that, both teams were in their vehicles, with their seatbelts on. Soon after that, both ATVs were zipping toward a cluster of hills.

"William," Kirk said, as Riker drove the vehicle, "you didn't wake me up to take over for you so you could get some sleep; why?"

"I had an encounter with another Q," Riker said. "Her name is Amanda, and she explained to me that we had to pick up our pace."

Riker looked at the sensor readings on the dashboard. Vash's ATV was quickly falling behind, which Riker took as Amanda's meddling. Kirk saw Riker looking at the dashboard.

"We're not going back to help them?" Kirk asked. "Maybe one of their other tires gave out."

"They'll be okay," Riker assured Kirk.

"The other Q," Kirk said, "you think she had something to do with it."

"Most likely," Riker admitted.

After nearly another hour of rough trekking through the desert, Riker finally brought the ATV to a stop at the base of a cluster of foothills. Kirk looked at the map, and nodded his head.

"I really think this is the place," Kirk said. "The strange way that those clusters of rocks up there are arranged, pretty much matches this ancient drawing."

Riker looked at the map, which was displayed on Kirk's data-pad.

"Yep," Riker agreed, "this is the spot."

The two men got out of the ATV. Riker handed Kirk a duffle bag, and put one around his own shoulders as well.

"Do you think we'll need grappling hooks to make that?" Riker asked.

"I doubt it," Kirk said. "The incline isn't that pronounced."

Before they started up the hill, Kirk thought for a moment.

"What's wrong," Riker asked, as he noticed Kirk in deed thought.

"Although my child is missing, at least Myran is safe." Kirk said. "I just hope we find this damn medallion for your wife's sake."

"Thanks," Riker said.

"But before we go up there," Kirk said, "I just have a strange thought."

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"Bakooth gave me this data-chip, the one we are using to find the treasure, just before he died." Kirk explained. "Of all the living beings in this universe that have existed since this map was drawn, doesn't it make you wonder if this was all predestined to happen?"

Suddenly there was a flash, and Amanda Q stood there, in her treasure hunting garb.

"Amanda," Riker said to her, "this is James T Kirk."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Amanda said with a smile. "You were just telling William how odd it was that this map came into your possession."

"Yes," Kirk replied to her. "In my opinion, it's just all too neat. It's almost as if someone, who exists outside of space-time, is pulling strings and making these events take place in a certain way."

"To some degree you are right, Jim Kirk." Amanda said. "And, as you will find eventually, and very soon I might add, you're son, the one that was abducted violently from your wife, has more to do with this than you think. But please," Amanda said, as she looked up at the top of the hill, "You both need to get a move on. Those strings Jim Kirk just spoke of are getting out of adjustment."

Riker and Kirk took the hint, and took the first steps to climb up the hill. Amanda watched for nearly five minutes as the two men made their way up the hill, but at such a slow rate, she became impatient. And so, with a snap of her fingers, the two men disappeared and then reappeared at the top of the foothill. She, however, did not follow; nor could she. The top of the foothill that Riker and Kirk now stood upon was one of a few places in the universe that the Q could not go…

Continued…


	67. Convergence

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Convergence**

 **Qo'noS; The Klingon home world…**

It all happened fast, and without any kind of Warning…

Chancellor Martok and the rest of the high council were in session when Martok's chief of staff, K'jat, rushed into the chamber and made a most stunning announcement.

"Chancellor," K'jat said, interrupting the session as he did, "strings of energy have invaded the upper part of our planet's atmosphere."

"YOU SIMPLE MINDED FOOL! Do not waste my time! Are we under attack?" Martok demanded.

"No, these streams of energy appear to be natural, but they are heading towards the Great Hall!" K'jat replied.

Martok threw back his ceremonial robe, and made his way towards the exit, followed by the rest of the high command. Although the high council did not always agree during their sessions, one thing they did agree on was the protection of their heritage.

The sky above Qo'noS had been in a perpetual darkness for decades. The dark clouds that had claimed dominion over Qo'noS were caused by constant volcanic action and the lasting remnants of their exploded moon, Praxis.

Martok and the other high council members rushed over to the Great Hall, which wasn't that far from the council chambers. Once they were inside, they saw a most interesting sight; tendrils of energy snapping about the Great Hall. There were four distinct ribbons of energy flickering about.

K'jat was using a Tricorder, when Martok snatched from his hands.

"Give me that!" Martok said, not trusting K'jat's ability. Martok looked at the readings.

"What are those energy patterns?" K'mol, one of the older council members asked.

"A mixture of time distortion waves and neutron particles," Martok said, calling on his years of experience.

Suddenly the four tendrils of energy merged into one, and then like a clap of lightning, they struck the reinforced display case the held a prized possession of the Klingon Empire; the Thamiliv Spear!

"No!" K'mol and several others yelled out. "We can't let it take the Thamiliv Spear!"

Martok agreed. The spear had once belonged to the HerQ, and had been a prized possession of the Klingons for eons. The origin of the spear had never been discovered, though myths existed that told of a time when it, as well as other ancient powerful, ever brought together in one place it could lead to pure evil.

The display case was utterly obliterated, and then the head of the spear began to glow. The spear began to levitate, and then almost as if it had a mind of its own, the spear sprang forward as if thrown by an unseen warrior. Martok knew of the significance of the spear. He knew that being that he was the Chancellor of the high command; it was responsibility to stop the theft of the Thamiliv Spear.

But K'mol, who would most likely be the Chancellor after Martok's reign, also felt a need to save it as well. Both Klingons acted instantly as the spear flung forward towards the exit. They both timed it perfectly, and grabbed the spear as it streamed over their heads; and instantly they, and the spear, vanished!

 **Planet M-16678**

Kirk and Riker stood atop one of the many foothills that dotted the landscape. Amanda Q, clad in her treasure outfit, stood at the base of the foothill.

"Hey!" Amanda yelled up at them, "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"She sure seems hesitant to come up here," Riker said.

"Probably doesn't want to scrape her legs," Kirk offered with a grin.

"Well," Kirk said, as he dug into his duffle bag and pulled out a compact shovel. He flipped a switch and the shuffle extended in length to the size of a digging shovel, "I guess we dig."

"But where do we start?" Riker asked, as he looked out across the top of the hill. "It could be hidden anywhere up here."

Suddenly, fifteen feet or so ahead of them, an object appeared. It was cylinder shape, with letters labeled on one of the sides. It was also red, with a tip at the end it. Riker and Kirk jogged over to it. The strange cylinder was roughly ten feet in height.

Riker read the letters out loud; one at a time. "S.. H.. A.. R.. P.. I.. E…"

"Sharpie," Kirk said, as he put the letters together in a word. "What the hell is a sharpie?"

Suddenly the large red object, a large Sharpie, drew a giant red X on the ground.

"It's her work," Riker said, "Amanda's. This must be the international, hell, galactic wide symbol for a treasure. She's telling us where the medallion is." Riker said as he looked down at the large X on the ground.

Without hesitating, James T Kirk plunged his shovel into the ground, with Riker joining him a moment later. The two men dug as fast as they could. But then, without any warning, the ground beneath them caved in and they fell…

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

 **Night time…and the wind and the rain were blowing…**

The natives were chanting as Spock, S'vath, Amanda, Sulu, Scotty and Mathew Kirk all struggled just to stand. Spock was able to look into the eyes of a couple of natives and saw that the surface of their eyes were radiating with a strange glow.

"What is it father; what is happening?!" S'vath asked, as the wind began to blow more violently, making it

"Is history doomed to be repeated?" Mathew asked Spock. "Will the child be sent back into the past to complete the circle?"

"No!" Scotty replied. "I didn't spend the last five years of my life back there for nothing. We have to find a way to stop what happens next!" Scotty looked to Spock. "Before we entered stasis, you said you had an idea; now's the time Spock."

Everyone looked to Spock. Sulu and Scotty had existed in the past, approximately fifty-thousand years in the past to be more exact, with Spock. It was there, in the past, when they became involved with Mathew Kirk, who had come back into the past as well.

"Come with me!" Spock told the others.

And with that, Spock, followed by Sulu, Scotty, S'vath, Amanda and Mathew Kirk, made their way through the thick jungle. The wind and rain blew down on them hard. S'vath took time to shelter his pregnant wife, telling the others to go on ahead of them.

"Go with them!" Amanda yelled through the rain and the wind.

"No," S'vath said with a smile, "Our child is more important. I will tend to you my wife."

Amanda smiled and hugged her husband.

Up ahead, Spock and the others arrived at the Serpent's head. The eyes of the façade like creation were a bright red color. The ground was shaking.

"What do we do now!" Mathew yelled thought the wind and rain.

"We can only wait for the rest of the pieces to arrive," Spock replied. "We took great care all those millennia ago to make sure they were well hidden until the paradox could pay its self out!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash that lit up the entire area, and then falling out of the bright source of the bright light were two figures; Klingons. One of them was now holding the spear, and Spock recognized him instantly.

"Chancellor Martok!" Spock said.

"I do not know you; Vulcan!" Martok said back to Spock.

"Sir, it is I," Spock came back with, "Spock."

Martok had only known Spock in recent times, when he was over a hundred and sixty years old. But as Martok stared closer, he indeed recognized Spock.

"In the name of Stovokor; what is happening!" Martok demanded…

 **Continued….**


	68. Beauty and the Beast

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

Planet M-16678

As the ground gave out beneath them, Jim Kirk and Captain Riker fell downward. Luckily, for them, their landing in the hidden cave below was cushioned by the mound of dirt and rocks they had been standing on before. Both men landed on the mound of dirt and rock and rolled further down until they came to a landing on the cave floor. Each man was sprawled out and unmoving as the dust and debris settled around them.

Kirk was the first to move. He sat up on his rump, and surveyed their surroundings, and then he looked over to Riker, who was flat on his back, staring up at the whole in the ceiling of the cave they had just fallen through.

"Wow," Riker said. "I really thought we had bitten the dust there," he scratched his very dusty beard as he spoke.

"Nah," Jim Kirk said, with a slight gash on his forehead, "it was fun."

Kirk forced himself off the hard ground of the cave, and then reached his hand down to Riker and helped the Captain of the USS Titan up.

"Thanks," Riker said, "I know that you did this kind of stuff on a routine basis in your time," Riker said with a slight chuckle, "but for me? Not so much."

"Look over there," Kirk said, motioning past Riker over to another area of the cave.

It was a strange sight they both saw. There was a mound of rocks that seven skeletons were arrayed upon, each one in a position that seemed to suggest they were struggling against each other to reach the top of the mound of rocks. Atop the mound of rocks was an amulet, a medallion of what appeared to be a glowing gold substance, with strange carvings in the center. It was no doubt the Karom'thaiav medallion.

Kirk and Riker made their way over to the medallion, which was fastened to a large necklace adorned with what appeared to be gems and diamonds. Kirk whistled at it, caught up in the majestic sense that the medallion put off.

"Amazing," Kirk said to Riker. "If the tale Picard told you is true, then this medallion has been here for thousands upon thousands of years."

"I wonder who these poor souls were," Riker asked, as he looked down at the skeletons.

Kirk looked at them too.

"Those two there," Kirk said, pointing at two of the skeletons, "they look like Klingons."

"You're right," Riker said. "And this one here," Riker said, as he stood over another one, "it appears to be a Chalnoth. I'm willing to wager that Bakooth's map, the one he gave you, originated from this fellow."

Kirk looked around the cave, then back at Riker.

"What worries me," Kirk said, "is that they all died trying to obtain it. What's to say the same thing," Kirk motioned to the skeletons, "won't happen to us if we try to take it off that mound?"

Suddenly, a thud could be heard from behind them. An object had been dropped through the caved in ceiling, no doubt by Amanda Q. Riker went over to it. It was an old, for lack of a better world, chest. It was made of a strange medal that Riker could not make out. He brought it over to Kirk.

"I guess we're supposed to put the medallion into this box," Riker said.

"Well," Kirk said, as he took the box from Riker, "I will get the medallion."

The top of the mound was nearly thirty feet high. Kirk and Riker gently removed several of the skeletons as best they could. Then, and with a clear path cleared, Kirk put the ancient chest in his duffle bag and began to climb. When he was half way up, the mound began to rumble.

"Do you feel that?" Kirk asked, as he looked down at Riker.

"Yes," Riker said, with a worried tone in his voice. "I'd give anything to have a phaser."

Suddenly a phaser appeared in Riker's hand. And at that same instant, a giant multi-legged insect looking monster, which was the size of Riker's ATV, if not bigger, smashed out from one of the cave walls, making a horrific screeching noise as it did.

"Umm," Kirk said, as he saw the monster, "didn't this happen in one of those old movie reels?"

"Don't worry!" Riker called back, "I'll take care of it."

Riker fired the phaser, and a read streak of energy slammed into the creature, making it alter its course away from the mound, which Kirk continued to climb, back towards Riker. Riker ran to the far end of the cave, ducking behind a row of rocks.

The monster scurried in Riker's direction. Riker fired the phaser again, but this time, an energy barrier appeared around the area Riker targeted; not unlike the energy shields that appeared around Borg who had adapted to Phaser frequencies. In other words; Riker was in trouble. He only had two frequencies left!

The monster shot a gooey substance out at the cave ceiling, causing a spray of rocks to fall down toward Riker. The monster then rushed toward the rocks Riker hiding was behind. Riker was able to duck and roll, and then came back up on his feet, firing his phaser. The beam stunned the monster, causing it to recoil back in pain. Riker was down to one more shot!

Meanwhile, Kirk used the distraction and climbed swiftly up the mound. He could hear Riker cussing at the monster, trying to stay ahead of its giant pinchers. Kirk looked over to Riker, and smiled. Somehow Kirk knew Riker would prevail, and enjoyed the scene as if it were straight out of an old time movie. Kirk finally made it to the top of the mound and gently un-wrapped the Karom'thaiav medallion's chain from around the pinnacle of the multilayered rock mound.

Riker prepared to fire his final shot, after throwing large boulders at the beast. The beast was screeching, and opened its grotesque mouth, as if readying itself to eat Riker. Riker's final stream of energy struck the beast in what appeared to be its eyes, causing it to again recoil in pain. Riker had no more shots left, so he grabbed up some more boulders and hurled them at the monster. The monster twirled around, and then once again, faced Riker.

During the struggle, Riker's shirt and pants had become torn at several places. Red blood scrape marks could be seen on his sweat covered skin, and it was clear that, without any more phaser blasts; his time was almost up.

Kirk had crawled down the mound enough that he was able to leap down the rest of the way. With medallion securely in his duffle bag, Kirk ran over to try and assist Riker, before it was too late.

"Don't worry about me!" Riker yelled out, as the monster had him cornered toward the rear of the cave. "Just get out of here and give that thing to Amanda, and make sure she saves my wife."

Kirk looked up at the ceiling cave in, as a rope suddenly appeared. It was his ticket out of the cave, to safety, and back to his wife. But James T Kirk could never leave a comrade behind; it was against his very nature.

"GO!" Riker yelled again.

"What we need," Kirk said softly, "is a Phaser-rifle."

Suddenly there was a Q-flash, and without warning, a Phaser-rifle appeared in his hands. Kirk didn't miss a beat and aimed the rifle at the monster and fired.

The rifle, with a more powerful beam than the hand fire, blasted the monster, exploding it into a spray of blood and whatever else it had once been. Riker smiled at Kirk and came over to him.

"Thanks," Riker said. "But you should have left me. You could have been killed."

"Oh," Kirk said with a smile, "Spock would probably have said the same thing, and that by leaving you behind I could have saved the universe. The sentence would end with it would have been the logical thing to do."

"He would have been right," Riker said, as he reached for the rope and started to climb it.

Kirk followed Riker and soon the two men made it up and out of the cave now below them.

They stood atop the hill again, and walked over to the ledge. Amanda-Q, still clad in her form fitting treasure hunter's outfit, waved up at them. She snapped her fingers and then the two disappeared and reappeared down at the bottom of the hill next to her. Kirk took the chest out, and was about to open it.

"No," Amanda Q said, "please don't open it."

"Why not?" Riker asked.

Amanda- Q stared at the chest with what appeared to be apprehension in her eyes.

"William, I cannot say." Amanda-Q said. "Just know that if you were to open it, I could possibly die."

"Well," Kirk said, as he stopped opening the chest, "I guess we won't be doing that."

Riker did not hesitate. The concern for his wife was very real.

"So," Riker said to Amanda Q, "what do we do now? Q promised me he would help me save Deanna if we did what he asked and got the medallion. Are you going to keep his word for him?"

"If not," Kirk said, "I can always open this box."

The meaning was clear. Kirk and Riker were done playing games; it was time for results.

"Oh William," Amanda-Q said, in a pouting way, "I will send you to where your wife is. She is being held on Rigel-7 by two Orion Syndicate thugs. It won't be easy, but you should be able to overcome them and save her."

"What about Bak'nor?" Riker asked. "His wife and child were also being exploited by the syndicate."

Amanda-Q shook her head.

"William, I am sorry to say that I cannot help the two of them," Amanda-Q said, with remorse. "The young offspring was killed in a mining accident, and the female was killed during," her voice trailed off, "a savage assault. Do not concern yourselves, Bak'nor will not care, and he will pursue the life he has always chosen. I will, however, send him back to his home world."

"Then," Kirk said, "what about me and the medallion?"

Amanda-Q smiled.

"If William, my love, had attempted to retrieve the medallion from its resting place," Amanda-Q said to Kirk, "he would have died instantly, just as those who had died before. Just as you two did others had defeated the Char'ata Spider demon. However, the moment they attempted to scale the resting place of the medallion, they died instantly."

"But I didn't die, why?" Kirk asked. "Does it have to do with what Gary-7 said? Did the accident that created me a hundred years ago alter me in such a way that those like the Q, cannot predict?"

"You are very wise, Jim Kirk." Amanda-Q said with a smile.

"Amanda," Riker said, "Since we can assume that the medallion has dangerous elements that can harm you and others of the Continuum; then it is clear that you couldn't go into the cave to get it. If that is the case, then how do you know about the others down there, and the Spider Demon?"

"Heck," Kirk added, "how did the spider creature get down there anyway? And how long has it been there?"

Amanda-Q was about to answer them when…

Just then there was a bright flash in the sky above them, and a tendril of energy streaked down.

"Some of those questions," Amanda-Q said with a whimsical smile, "will just have to go on answered; for now."

"What is that tendril of energy?" Riker asked.

"Don't worry William," Amanda-Q said to him, "it isn't here for you."

Amanda-Q snapped her fingers and Riker vanished in flash of light.

"Let me guess again," Kirk said with a weary smile, "it's here for me."

"I am afraid so," Amanda-Q said. "Good luck James T Kirk; and I really mean that. The Continuum has no way to know what the future holds for you. However," Amanda-Q said as she began to ascend into the sky, "I am sure it will be," she searched for the right term, "fun."

And with that, the tendril of energy streaked down and encompassed Kirk, and then; he was gone!

Continued….


	69. Stage Hands

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Stage hands….**

 **Somewhere…**

Benjamin Sisko was falling...inside of his mind. When he finally landed on his feet, he knew exactly where he was. It was an all-white universe, with the distant thumping sound of a heartbeat.

Suddenly, seemingly walking out of the white vale that surrounded him was his wife Kasidy. But Sisko knew, after so many encounters with the wormhole beings, that it wasn't really his wife; it was one of _them_.

"The Sisko cannot see his task." Kasidy said.

Then another person came out of the whiteness, and this time it was Q, though, still, one of _them_.

"No," Q said, as he put his hand on Sisko's bald head, "his mind just isn't up to it."

"My task," Sisko said to Q, "my task was completed, years ago. I was finally allowed to go home."

"You must tell them," Kasidy said, "tell them that everything will end."

"Everything will end? Everything is a linear word," Sisko said with a faint smile, "I thought we avoided such words here."

Suddenly another figure came out of the oblivion. It was Ambassador Spock.

"Jim Kirk is not living a linear existence," Spock said. "His existence, and the existences he creates, threatens the Celestial Temple and beyond."

"Jim Kirk?" Sisko asked Spock-Kasidy and Q. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"His existence is not linear," Spock repeated. "The existence he has created, the one known as Meh'tahq, cannot be allowed to continue."

"I know of the Meh'tahq," Sisko said. "The people who worship Kirk as a God believe that his child will become this powerful force known as the Meh'tahq. Are you trying to tell me this is true?"

"He does not understand," Q said to Spock. "He cannot comprehend."

"Perhaps we made an error in choosing him as the Emissary." Kasidy said to Q and Spock.

"What exactly are you expecting me to do; kill Kirk's child?" Sisko asked.

"You must convince them to intervene; do not let the Meh'tahq hold the Tear of PiayQ'mev."

"What are you talking about?"…

And then Sisko was gone…

 **Bajor**

 **The fire caves…**

Inside the fire cave, the tendril of energy, that had been created by Vaal, dodged the dancing flames of the Pah-wraiths and created a bridge of energy. Labootu held Kirk's child, three months old, inside of a special organic sac which had been created by a native-American woman. The sac kept the child alive, as well as medication that had been injected inside of the fetus before the child was taken from Myran's womb.

"And now, Meh'tahq," Labootu said to the child, "we walk across the bridge that will lead to a new era of absolute paradise."

Dukat, his eye's glowing red, watched as Labootu began to walk across the energy bridge created by the energy pulse from Vaal. Dukat didn't care what Labootu was doing, because Dukat and the Pah-wraiths did not consider Labootu and the child any importance.

"You are alive again!" Dukat screamed out to the dancing flames. "And this time, nothing will stop us from paving over this universe with a new one. It shall be done! I shall be your herald and we will destroy the Emissary!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Labootu made it to the other side of the energy bridge. Labootu reached out and took the glowing and roughly round object from where it was nestled between to large rocks. And then, suddenly, the energy pulse from Vaal encompassed the child and then it and the child, and the orb of energy, streamed toward the exit, leaving behind a strange red energy field that began to expand. Labootu fell to his death into the depths of the cave, his falling body set ablaze by the dancing Pah-Wraiths. And almost instantly, the red energy field exploded, destroying the fire caves utterly.

 **Rigel-7**

William Riker reappeared on Rigel-7. He knew it was Rigel-7 because he recognized the city lights he had seen several times in the past. Amanda-Q appeared as well.

"Why have you brought me here?" Riker asked.

"Deanna is in that building," Amanda-Q replied. "That is where she is being held until Bak'nor brings them the Karom'thaiav Medallion."

"Which we don't have," Riker said. "Look Amanda; I'm no idiot," Riker said, "that building you pointed at is well known as an Orion Syndicate strong hold. If I even step a foot in there, I'm dead. You're going to have to do better than this Amanda, if we're going to save my wife."

"Listen to me William," Amanda-Q said after a moment, "Q started this and now I have to end this. I have been authorized to see to the safety of your wife and your unborn child, with all the power at my disposal, however, there will have to be a price. I hate to put it that way, but that is how this must play out."

"What do you mean?" Riker shot back with. "This entire medallion search and ancient prophecy mumbo jumbo has nothing to do with me, accept for the fact my wife has been drawn into it."

"I know, which is why it is very difficult for me to insist that you take up our bargain," Amanda-Q said. "To be honest, its times like these when I wish making puppies appear out thin air was the limit of my powers."

"Alright," Riker said, softly, "what is this bargain?"

"In the near future," Amanda-Q explained, "after all this we are doing now has played out, I am going to come to you and ask for you to do something and you are going to say yes."

"Anything; what does that mean?" Riker came back with. "And I will be the judge as to if I do it or not."

"The Q will accept that answer; for now," Amanda-Q said. "Now," she continued to say, "Let's go save Deanna…"

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Suddenly there was a bright flash that lit up the entire area, and then falling out of the bright source of the bright light were two figures; Klingons. One of them was now holding the spear, and Spock recognized him instantly.

"Chancellor Martok!" Spock said.

"I do not know you; Vulcan!" Martok said back to Spock.

"Sir, it is I," Spock came back with, "Spock."

Martok had only known Spock in recent times, when he was over a hundred and sixty years old. But as Martok stared closer, he indeed recognized Spock.

"In the name of Stovokor; what is happening!" Martok demanded.

Before Spock could offer an answer, there was another brilliant flash, and then Jim Kirk appeared.

"Jim," Spock said, "you found it!"

"Kirk," Martok cut in, "what are you doing here?"

Scotty and Sulu made their way over to Kirk, Spock and Martok. Sulu looked over at Spock.

"Your plan worked," Sulu said.

Kirk noticed the now much younger appearances and shook his head in befuddlement.

"Would someone mind tell me what the hell is going on?" Kirk asked his three friends.

"I am just as interested as know as well," Martok. "Council member K'mol and I tried to stop the theft of the Thamiliv Spear from the Hall of Champions," Martok said, "and then we were here."

"The events are happening in logical order," Spock told Kirk and Martok. "And as for the youthful appearances of the three of us," Spock said, motioning to Sulu and Scott, "our youthful appearance was accomplished by the strange crystals on this world. We were altered so that we could carry out our task, which we did, over fifty-thousand years ago."

"Spock," Kirk said, with doubt in his voice, "what are you talking about?"

"It's true Jim," Scotty said. "Earlier tonight, on this world, we woke up and we, the three of us, were young again, as you see us now. We made our way to Vaal and then…"

"Excuse me," Spock said, cutting Scotty off, "we must concentrate on the present. Jim, you need to meet this man," Spock said, motioning Mathew to come over to them. "This man is Mathew; Mathew Kirk. You might also know him as the Meh'tahq."

An expression came across Kirk's face; and expression of total shock!

And then, at that exact instant, Benjamin Sisko appeared. And before anyone could say anything, a clap of thunder appeared overhead and a streak of energy came out of the sky and slowed down to a stop next to Benjamin Sisko. The energy dissipated and the organic sac that held Kirk's infant that suddenliy appeared in Sisko's arm, and the orb of energy, the Tear of PiayQ'mevy, was held in his free hand.

Continued…


	70. A Voyage Home

**James T Kirk**

 **A Voyage Home**

 **Trianguli Gamma VI**

Thunder claps populated every corner of the sky, as Benjamin Sisko held Kirk's child, which was contained in a special organic sac. In Sisko's free hand was the Tear of PiayQ'mevy.

"This is quite an interesting collection of people," Sisko said, as he saw the others who were all there, with the imposing Vall-Serpent head in the background.

"Ben," Kirk said, "what is inside of that sac you are holding in your arms?"

Sisko looked down at the baby, then back up at Kirk.

"Inside here, there is a miracle," Sisko said with a wide smile, "and it's your son. He was forcibly taken from your wife, as I'm sure you remember, and thanks to the work of Prophets, your child has been saved."

"Saved from what?" S'vath asked Spock. "And if that's Jim's child…" S'vath began to say, as he looked over at the Mathew…

"Then who am I?" Mathew Kirk, who was also Kirk's son, asked.

Everyone that was gathered realized, even Martok and K'mol that they were dealing with a time paradox. And who better to resolve such an event than Mr. Spock. They looked to Spock for an answer.

"Spock," Kirk said for the others, "it's obvious that everything has been leading to this. William Riker and I were sent by a couple of Qs on a treasure hunt to find this; the Karom'thaiav medallion." Kirk held out the chest that contained the medallion and opened it. "We did. I am not sure what the Q female did with Riker, but she sent me here with the medallion."

"That is what happened to us as well," Martok told Kirk. "K'mol and I were brought here by unseen cowards!" Martok barked.

"And now I," Sisko added, "appear here with Kirk's child and this orb of energy."

Spock, who was now much younger, as were Sulu and Scotty, told them all a strange tale. How he, Sulu and Scotty had their physical ages altered to a younger state. The exact ages they had become were estimated by Spock to be equal to their ages when the Enterprise's first visited Trianguli Gamma VI a century earlier. Spock deduced their ages had been altered by the crystals, which had begun to grow not long after the Enterprise had left all those decades before.

"Why weren't our ages changed?" Rhonda asked, as she held S'vaths hand tightly. "Did it affect my baby?"

"No," Spock told her, in a comforting tone. "It only affected Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu and I. When the Enterprise was here that first time we were scanned by Vaal, the entire ship was, including the captain. As the events here in the present played out, an interesting paradox was created, but one that Vaal knew would happen."

"A paradox was created; by who?" Kirk asked.

"You Jim," Spock said. "Your arrival here, in this time, has set in motion events that did not happen before."

"Meaning me," Mathew said.

"Spock," Sisko began to say, "Are these two, the child and this young man here, the same person?"

"Not exactly the same person," Spock said. "However, one could construe such a comparison."

"Father," S'vath said to Spock. "You do understand why I could not tell you what I found in the caves. I knew we were playing out the paradox and I knew I could not interfere by telling you that I saw you and the others inside those chambers within Vaal."

"A most logical decision, my son," Spock replied. "The three of us," Spock said, motioning to Sulu and Scotty, "were sent back into the past by Vaal to play our parts in what happened back there. For five years we were given the task of separating the three objects, that when brought together, would unleash a great power."

"And yet," Martok suddenly barked, "here they are; together! Through the ages, stories have been passed down by my people about a time when powerful God like creatures roamed the universe."

"They are true," Scotty said, in a somber tone. "We saw things back there that I didn't believe possible."

"I agree," Sulu said. "It has changed my concept of what the universe is."

"So," Sisko said, "the three objects are here; together. If what I have heard is true, then Kirk's son is to become the savior of the universe; the Meh'tahq."

Before Spock could answer…

"We cannot allow that!" K'mol suddenly yelled out, as he snatched the spear from Martok's clutches. "My people will not bow to any God! We vanquished ours, and we will NOT be under the boot of them again!"

"K'mol you fool; give the spear back to me!" Martok demanded.

Kirk, without warning, dropped the chest that contained the medallion, and then grabbed the phaser from Sulu's belt and aimed it at K'mol. Sulu was about to try and stop Kirk, when Spock put his arm on Sulu's and stopped him. As K'mol backed up, his eyes were overcome by determination. Spock picked up the chest that contained the medallion, opened it, and then gave it to Mathew.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Kirk asked K'mol.

"I plan," K'mol said, "to kill a God!"

"I will not let you harm my son, either of them," Kirk said.

"Your offspring will try to rule the universe; I will NOT allow that human!" K'mol shot back.

"Are you sure this the way it is supposed to be?" Mathew asked Spock.

Spock thought for a moment.

"I cannot be sure.."

And then, with lightning like reflexes, K'mol hurled the spear, which streaked out of his hands with an unnatural speed. As that was happening, Mathew Kirk took the medallion from Spock, and the orb from Sisko's hand, and just as K'mol hurled the spear at the baby in Sisko's arms, Mathew shoved Sisko out of the way. The spear dove into Mathew's chest, and as it did, his body began to glow and the ground all around began to quake. The eyes on the Serpent's head shot beams of energy, and Mathew began to grow in size. The others scurried away as Mathew grew larger and larger to where he nearly stood fifty feet tall, and was still glowing with energy.

"In trying to destroy it," Martok yelled at K'mol, as the wind and lightning claps grew stronger and louder, "you've created the very God that can destroy us instead!"

And then, all over Trianguli Gamma VI, the energy crystals all pulsed with strange colors; and then there was silence. Mathew Kirk, or the large energy being he had become, was gone. Kirk, with anguish in his eyes, grabbed Spock by the collar.

"What happened?" Kirk demanded of his friend. "I saw you give the medallion to him! Why did you let that happen to him?"

Sisko rushed over to Kirk.

"Jim," Sisko said, "your son is still here."

Sisko handed Kirk the organic sac, and Kirk looked in on the child that was only, at best, three months old; kept alive by the exotic medicines the sac was comprised of; which had once been inside a Mugatu.

"Jim," Spock said to Kirk, "Mathew Kirk, the one we encountered in the past, was from an alternate universe created by events we can only speculate about. Just as McCoy altered the future when he saved Edith Keeler's life; so were the events in the past altered when your son, somehow, made it back into that time."

"Then it could happen again," Kirk said, "when this son of mine grows up."

"We cannot allow that to happen!" Martok urged Kirk. "For the sake of us all; you must end the child's life now! If you do not, then at some time in the future, he will end up in the past and…"

"Chancellor," Spock cut in. "Mathew Kirk did not become a powerful entity; he was just a man, as you saw with your own eyes."

"What about our stories of that time?" K'mol asked. "The Meh'tahq's legend of destruction was not only that of this world we are on, but many other worlds as well tell the same story."

"I will not pretend to know every aspect of what has just happened," Spock said. "I do believe, however, that the Meh'tahq was just destroyed; by you." Spock said to K'mol. "And Jim," Spock said to Kirk, "Mathew wanted that outcome."

"Then if he was destroyed," Rhonda said, "what about the myths that exist on all the worlds K'mol just hinted at."

"Lassie," Scotty said, "Myths are not exact representations of the past," Scotty said. "What we saw back there makes me believe in them more than ever, but there is no room for them now."

At that moment, the natives of Trianguli Gamma VI came out of the jungle, with obvious remorse in their eyes at what they had done; driven to do so by events beyond their control to create a past with one less God to worry about.

 **Deep Space Nine**

 **Two days later…**

The conference room on DS9, next to Admiral Janeway's office, was crowded with visitors.

Jim Kirk, Ben Sisko, Ambassador Spock, who had reverted to his older age, Sulu and Scotty (who hadn't) as well as S'vath and his wife Rhonda, were all there, as was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Janeway entered and motioned them all to take their seats.

"First off, let me start off by saying that Chancellor Martok and council member K'mol have returned to the Klingon home world without incident." Janeway said.

"And I should also add," Picard said, "that Captain Riker was able to rescue his wife, Deanna Troi from the Orion syndicate. How he was able to do this without any assistance; is not known to me. However, with a Q involved, anything is possible."

"How is your wife?" Janeway asked Kirk.

"Well, thanks to modern medicine, and the great care of Dr. Crusher," Kirk began to say, "my child has been placed back inside Myran's womb. Both are getting much needed rest on Bajor."

"Amazing," Sulu said. "The advances of modern technology are without end."

"And Kasidy, as well as my daughter, are taking great care of her, while Jim is here on Deep Space Nine." Ben Sisko added.

"Ambassador Spock," Janeway went on to say, "have you ascertained as to why you have reverted to your advanced age, but they haven't," Janeway asked, referring to Sulu and Scotty.

"I can tell yuh why," Scotty said with a smile. "It's that Vulcan blood of his I tell yuh. Usually that green stuff saved him from things like this in the past."

"What about that Spock?" Kirk asked.

"It is possible," Spock said.

"Excuse me Admiral," Rhonda said, "but what happens to S'vath and I now? The Starfleet camp on Trianguli Gamma VI has been shut down, per the request of the native people there. Has Starfleet given us new assignments?"

"Actually, that is why I asked you all to come here," Janeway said. And then she nodded at Picard.

"With much assistance from Ambassador Spock," Picard began to say, "We have both been able to pull a few strings here and there. We wanted to keep this a secret, as much as we could, and so if you decline," Picard said to Kirk particularly, "we will understand why."

"Decline what?" Kirk asked.

Picard nodded at Janeway, and then the main viewing screen on the wall of the conference room came to life. It showed the outside of DS9, and then a vessel slowly came into a view; a Constitution class starship; post refit.

"What…the…" Kirk said softly.

"Jim," Spock said. "Commanding a Starship has always been your first best destiny."

"You're giving me a Starship?" Kirk asked.

"I wouldn't call it giving," Janeway said, with a cautious smile. "And you will have to follow the protocols of modern command."

"But I don't have a crew," Kirk said, with wonder in his eyes, as he looked up at the ship on the screen.

"Cap'n Kirk," Scotty said with disdain in his voice, "yuh have the three of us; Sulu, me, and Spock."

"Actually, Mr. Scott," Spock said, cutting in, "my advance age precludes me from that path. However, I know of a science officer and a medical officer who seem to be without current Starfleet assignments."

They all looked over at S'vath and Rhonda.

"I have already processed the paper work," Picard said. "However, the choice is yours." Picard said to S'vath and Rhonda.

S'vath and Rhonda stunned everyone and they kissed each other, passionately; Spock lifted his eyebrow at the outburst of emotion from his son and daughter-in-law.

Several moments later…aboard the Enterprise…

The doors to the bridge opened and then they entered; Kirk, Scotty, Sulu, S'vath and Rhonda, all wearing modern Starfleet uniforms of the time. They also found an old friend manning the navigation station; Nog.

"Nog?" Kirk said with a smile, as he sat in the command chair. "They asked you join the crew?"

"No way," Nog said with a wide smile, "I demanded it."

Kirk nodded his head in appreciation.

Sulu then took his place at helm, and as he did, Kirk pivoted in the command chair and saw Scotty at the engineering station alcove, S'vath at the science station, and sitting next to S'vath was his wife, and chief surgeon of the Enterprise, Rhonda Grayson.

The Enterprise, NCC-1701, was soon free of the docking ring of DS9, and headed into space. The bridge crew looked at Kirk, all waiting to give them the first order.

"Alright, Scotty," Kirk finally said, "let's see what she's got!"

The arms of space opened up, and the USS ENTERPRISE warped into the undiscovered country!

Continued…Next season…


	71. Pieces of April

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Pieces of April**

 **Bajor…**

Nearly a year had passed since Benjamin Sisko's daughter had been rescued from one of the thousands of caves that winded through the multitude of mountain ranges of Bajor. Life had gone on, and the memories from a year ago were already taking their place in the past.

But every so often there would be a last gasp event, which Ben Sisko worked very hard to keep from his daughter. One such last gasp had brought Ben Sisko back to one of the cluster of mountains on Bajor's southern continent. He was joined there by DS9's current head of security, a Betazoid male named D'aneve. The two, as well as several Bajoran security officers, made their way through a cluster of hills near the vast mountain range. Sisko had just beamed in moments earlier.

"It's good to see you Constable," Sisko said to D'aneve, "It's been nearly nine months or so."

"Kira sends her regards," D'aneve replied, "and is saddened you have not visited in that time."

"Well, so be honest," Sisko said softly, "I have wanted to visit; however, my wife has done a pretty good job of finding me other things to do."

D'aneve understood the tone of Sisko's voice. It denoted a tone of futility, common among married men when dealing with strong willed wives, such as Kasidy Sisko.

Further up the path, Sisko saw two more Bajoran security officers waving their hands. Sisko and D'aneve their way up the slight incline to where the officers were. And then Sisko saw why he had been brought there. The remains of a large creature, a primate of some kind, were clustered around a group of rocks. Sisko knelt down and surveyed the remains.

"I am not an expert, but I believe these are indeed the remains of a Mugatu," Sisko said to the others.

"And they were going put a child inside of that thing?" D'aneve asked. "What happened; why didn't they?"

Sisko stood back up.

"According to my daughter," Sisko said, "the Brotherhood of Kirk were constantly moving from cave to cave, trying to stay ahead of us. She never actually saw the Mugatu, but she had heard them talking about it. During one of the moves, the Mugatu became restless and fell off a cliff, forcing the child to be contained inside of a natural holistic pouch of some sort."

"So, I guess this should put to rest that entire incident," D'aneve said. "Finding this creature's remains was one of the last mysteries."

"One of them, to be sure," Sisko said. "Has anything been found at the fire caves that I last encountered Dukat at?"

D'aneve shook his head.

"According to what the Bajorans are telling me, the answer is no. The only reason I left DS9 to come here was because Admiral Janeway wanted a personal report." D'aneve said. "I will tell her what we found here, and let her know, if not for the strong will of another woman, you would have shared tea with the Admiral on a more regular basis."

Sisko smiled.

"You tell her that Constable," Sisko said with a slight chuckle. "But tell her I do intend to visit soon. And remind her that she is welcome to visit my home in Kendra at any time. In fact, tell her that I have one of the most extensive Bajoran tea menus on the planet."

D'aneve smiled.

"I will sir, I will indeed."

And with that D'aneve tapped his intercom badge and was instantly beamed away.

Instead of beaming out, Sisko made his way back down the incline as the team of Bajorans began to gather up the bones of the dead beast. Sisko thought back on the events of a year ago and shook his head. The return of James T Kirk had been eventful, to say the least. Had the legend from the past not arrived when he did, Sisko's daughter, Rebecca, would have probably been killed by a deranged Klingon named K'alaf.

Then, with Kirk's help, came the exposure of Project Diamond. It was an attempt by Starfleet Betazoids, with outside help, to take over the military wing of the Federation and exert its will over the entire galaxy. Only to find a militaristic wing of Starfleet trying to do the same thing.

And just after Kirk exposed the Project Diamond threat, there came another threat, which involved metaphysical elements from across the galaxy, including the beings that dwelled inside the Celestial Temple. Sisko was still unsure of what the role was he played, but the Prophets felt it important enough that he play a part and so he did. How the events of a year ago and an alternate adult version of Kirk's infant son would affect historical events thousands upon thousands of years in the past would never really be known if paradoxical elements were at work.

Sisko breathed in a sigh of relief, for himself, and for Captain Jim Kirk. If news reports were correct, the refitted Enterprise that Starfleet had given to Kirk would soon be launching from Earth on a new mission of peace. Sisko had wanted to be a crew member, even if it meant he would have been just a commander, just to have gotten the opportunity to serve with his childhood hero; James T Kirk.

But, alas, Kasidy reminded Sisko that his life was no longer in the stars, but on Bajor to help raise their daughter, who needed him more than he could ever know; Kasidy was right.

Ben Sisko could hide behind the perception that others had that his wife Kasidy was, at times, overbearing; he didn't care. He didn't care because Sisko concluded for himself that his Starfleet career had taken valuable time away from his son Jake, and it was something he would not let happen again with Rebecca.

 **Deep Space Nine…**

Several hours later, Admiral Janeway and Captain Kira were at Quarks. They were sitting at one of the tables, enjoying a couple drinks having just concluded a briefing with Starfleet Command.

"Did you read D'aneve's report about the Mugatu?" Kira asked.

Janeway nodded her head, after sipping her drink.

"Yes I did," Janeway told Kira. "I find it hard to imagine a child being placed inside of a monster like that. I am so happy for Myran and little Mathew that it didn't happen."

Quark, who was approaching the table, and had heard Janeway's remarks, smiled down at Kira.

"What is that smile for?" Kira asked Quark.

"Well," Quark said, "at one time I considered you to be a monster, and if I recall, Keiko's child was put inside of you."

"I was never a monster," Kira said to Quark with her own smile. "But if you think I am, perhaps I should reconsider Starfleet's licensing fees next time your lease is up."

"And now you're an angel," Quark said, with an over-the-top friendly tone in his voice. "I guess one's view of a monster can depend on the net cost."

"You could say that," Kira came back with.

Quark made his way back to his bar.

"So," Kira said to Janeway, "isn't that new USS Enterprise they gave Jim last year ready enough to start an official mission yet?"

"Yes it is," Janeway said with a smile. "According to a message I received, Ambassador Spock was due to arrive at Earth aboard the Enterprise-E with Admiral Picard. I believe the launch is supposed to take place in a little while. I hope it goes smoothly."

"Me too," Kira said. "I am not sure I would want to raise a child aboard a Starship, but I guess that is nothing new for Starfleet officers these days."

"You're quite right," Janeway told Kira. "On the Voyager, on our way back from the Delta-Quadrant, I made it a point to be there each time a crew member gave birth. When there were children aboard, it seems we all took our jobs even far more seriously. And," Janeway said, "Kirk's child isn't the only one board the new Enterprise. Dr. Rhonda Grayson, S'vath's wife, gave birth a few months back to a little girl. So, you could say, the Enterprise is already home to the next generation."

And with that, the two women finished their break, and headed back to their respective responsibilities.

But at one of the docking rings, a visitor arrived. She was on her way to Earth. Although the Enterprise would be launched later in the day, it would still not leave Earth's system for several weeks, while waiting for final crew arrivals and other mechanical reasons.

That was all fine to the woman who made her way off of the transport vessel which had just arrived at DS9 after traveling there from Vulcan. The woman's name was T'Pring, and she was on her way to Earth to kidnap her granddaughter…that's all.

Continued….


	72. The Long Night

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Long Night….**

From where he sat, Lt. Michael Donovan could literally see infinity. Without the filtering effects of an atmosphere, and being stationed on a two-person observation probe in the vastness of space, the amount of stars that could be seen was exactly that; endless. At least three or four times during the typical work day, Lt. Donovan was sure to be lost in just the beautiful array before him, just outside the probe's windows. Well, that was true on the aft side of the probe. The view on the forward part of the probe was something all-together different; it was a view of hell!

The two man probe that Lt. Michael Donovan was assigned to was considered one of the most useless duty posts in all of Starfleet; a hundred or so years ago, that was not the case at all.

The probe was now the last of an entire network of probes, nearly a hundred at full count decades ago, that had been arrayed in a spherical deployment around a very large object; the Planet Killer.

What was the Planet Killer? No one really knew. But after it had destroyed several solar systems, and had finally been deactivated by the actions of the crew of the Starship Enterprise, under the command of Captain Kirk, Starfleet saw fit to deploy a net of probes around the device to study it.

The intense radiation, even levels, even a hundred years since was deactivated, precluded any internal study of the device. The radiations levels came from the Planet Killer's unique internal mechanisms, as well as the detonation of the USS Constellation inside of the Planet Killer's massive maul.

Even at the tail end of the 24th, technology did not exist that allowed explorative teams to journey inside of the behemoth monstrosity. Unmanned probes, surface terrain and levitating varieties, had been sent in, but the intense radiation brought failure each time.

And so, as time drifted by, and the decades passed, Starfleet lost interest in the Planet Killer to where now only one observation probe remained.

The Planet Killer had become nothing more than an asterisk in the yellowing pages of history. Occasionally a Star-Cruise liner would stop by, and allow the tourists to see it for themselves, but the awe of the Planet Killer had faded to where instead of a hundred probes, only one remained.

Lt. Donovan hoped that one day something special might happen, an unexpected twist, or something to give the assignment some action.

The previous team had the great fortune of tracking a shuttle-craft that turned out to have had the legendary Captain Kirk on board as a passenger. _(readers will recall Kirk's brief visit to the Planet Killer during the Project Diamond plot.)_

The two person probe had a very typical designation. On the outside, on the hull of the probe, were the proud) letters; OBERVATION PROBE VII-E7-RGEL-33F-7100. The probe had been manufactured in the mid-23rd century by the Vulcans.

But after countless crews had occupied the probe, the drab Vulcan interiors had been re-painted or altered many times.

The billet was for fourteen months, which meant for fourteen looooooooooong months that the two person crew had to entertain themselves, or study, or both, and hope that their partner was someone they could easily get along with. Lt. Donovan and his partner were in the seventh month, the halfway point, of their deployment.

And so, as stated before, from where he sat, Lt. Michael Donovan could literally see infinity. Without the filtering effects of an atmosphere, and being stationed on a two-person observation probe in the vastness of space, the amount of stars that could be seen was exactly that; endless.

He had also become quite an artist. He would often pull out an old style sketching pad, and draw images of space, or even images of the Planet Killer. He had also brought his collection of antique science fiction paperback books; gifts handed down through the generations by his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, and so on. In fact, it was his great-great-great-great grandfather, who was also named Michael Donovan, and who had been a school teacher, who had started the tradition of handing down the books.

Lt. Donovan had brought nearly a hundred of the old science fiction books, but there were times he just liked to stare out into space and draw the stunning and abstract images his mind would create, using the template of the universe as a starting point.

"Lt. Donovan," a voice said from behind him.

Though, to be sure, it wasn't just a voice. It was the voice of the other person who occupied the probe; Lt. T'av (pronounced Tall V), a Vulcan female. When Lt. Donovan learned he was going to be stationed with a Vulcan, for no less than fourteen months, he cringed. Vulcans were not known for their social abilities, and Lt. T'av had done very little to change that perception.

But there was one pleasing aspect about her, or at least, pleasing to Lt. Donovan; Lt. T'av was very attractive.

"Commander T'av," Donavan said back to here, "I have already begun to filter through the priority messages from Sector-17A. I should be sending them off to Starfleet," Donovan paused for affect, "five minutes or so."

"Very well," Lt. T'av said. She had seniority over Donovan, making her the commanding officer of their two man crew. "You have once again proven your proficiency. I shall note this in your personal file for this month's crew evaluation."

Once a month, as per protocol, there would be a crew evaluation conference. Being that he was the only crew member subject to such a review, it wouldn't seem as if it would mean much; but it had. Because, for the past two months or so, Lt. Donovan was sure that Lt. T'av was flirting with him. Sure, it might have been a figment of his imagination. But on three occasions he had come into the common dining area and found her eating her food clad only in a Starfleet issued white robe.

From all he had read about Vulcans, which he had done preparing for the post; such display of clothing selection was rare. Then again, it was just the two of them, and there was hardly anything else to wear; buy still!

The probe really wasn't that large. Each officer had their own quarters, but they were pretty small. The common areas were a little larger. Both quarters opened up into a common shower, a common bio-waste removal alcove and a medium sized dining area.

"Commander," Lt. Donovan said, as he watched her analyze the readings on the various instruments, "have you finished the book yet? I want to know what you thought of it."

Donovan had convinced her to read one of this many science books, in this case, Stranger in a Strange Land.

"I thought the story was somewhat derivative," Lt. T'av said, not taking her eyes off the instrument panels, "however, I did find the protagonist, Valentine Michael Smith, to be a quite compelling character."

"Would you like to read another one?" Lt. Donovan asked.

It was then that she took her eyes of the panels and looked back at him. Lt. Mike Donovan looked forward to the moments when she looked directly at him. For although she was a Vulcan, stoic and all, she had very attractive eyes.

"I would be in favor of that decision," she told him.

Lt. Donovan smiled back at her, which of course she never returned with her own smile. Lt. Donovan was confident that one day she would smile back at him; it was a cat and mouse game that he was sure to win!

And, for another seven months he was hopeful that getting her to smile would provide the much needed interaction that would help him through the solitary confinement with a Vulcan.

But…he was wrong. Because unknown to Lt. Michael Donovan; everything was about to change. The Planet Killer had other ideas, or, to be more precise; the beings inside the Planet Killer had a different future arranged for the two of them; and it wasn't a pleasant one at all.

-next time…

The USS ENTERPRISE is finally officially prepared for an official launch. Captain James T Kirk, his first officer Nog, and the rest of the crew are ready to go!


	73. To Who It May Concern

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **To Who it may Concern….**

The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) nudged its way out of the space-dock which had been its home for nearly a year. But refitting the ship, and then actually letting a starship commander a hundred years from the past, take command of it wasn't that easy to accomplish, which meant a lot of red-tape had to be cut through and even more strings had to be pulled; for example…Nine months ago!

* * *

 **Khitomer…**

The President of the Federation, a female Andorian named Th'ravn, was visiting the historic world of Khitomer for a bi-annual galactic conference, and meeting with the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire; Martok. They were discussing the ongoing peace treaty/alliance between their two respective governments when, while dining together between official talks, the subject turned to…

"….Captain Kirk," Martok said, "I have been informed that his petition to be granted an official rank of Captain has been held up due to," Martok spoke the next word with absolute distain; "mitigating reasons."

"The Federation, as well as Starfleet, deeply respects what James T Kirk has accomplished since his return," President Th'ravn said, "however, there are those who believed after we gave him the Enterprise three months ago that his official position in Starfleet had been unwarranted."

"Unwarranted, you can NOT be serious!" Martok barked back. "That man saved Captain Sisko's daughter, my life, saved your Federation by exposing that Project Diamond foolishness, and nearly lost his own wife and son trying to save the universe! If I could kidnap the man and clone him and replace every one of my officers with those clones; I would!"

"Of course," Th'ravn said, "and as I have said, we respect what he has manage to accomplish in just the short time he has returned. However, Starfleet has standards that have changed, since his time, and many feel James Kirk does not measure up to them."

Martok's face became twisted with internal anger at hearing the words of the Federation President.

"Madam President," Martok said, trying very hard to contain his anger, "perhaps I should put this in another way; Kirk saved my life, and the daughter of one of my most important friends. The Klingon Empire holds much respect for **_Captain_** James T Kirk and would consider it a dishonor to us if he was not allowed to follow his first best destiny."

"Do you not think you are over reacting to this situation?" President Th'ravn asked. "We are only talking about one man."

Martok slammed his fist on the table, causing every item on the table to jump up in response, nearly causing a mess.

"We are… not…talking…about…a mere man," Martok told her with subtle anger in his words. "We are talking about a legend. Why is it that his greatest enemies, the Klingons among them once, consider him with more respect than his own people?"

It was then that another visiting dignitary sat down at the table; Ambassador Spock, who was also attending the bi-yearly peace conference.

"Excuse me," Spock said to them both, as he sat down, holding a cup of tea in his hand, "however, I could not help but over hear this conversation. President Th'ravn," Spock said directly to the Andorian, "Chancellor Martok asks a valid question. Admirals Picard and Janeway went through proper channels and arranged for Kirk to take ceremonial possession of the Enterprise, due to his actions. This Enterprise, a Constitution-class starship built over a hundred and forty years ago, could hardly be qualified as one of Starfleet's most powerful ships."

"Ambassador…" Th'ravn began to say, but Spock cut her off.

"Excuse me, madam President," Spock pressed on. "I have it on good authority that the resistance to Jim Kirk being given the official rank of Captain, and being given his own ship, came from the diplomatic wing of the Federation and not from the Starfleet ranks."

"You mean diplomats: typical!" Martok spat out, under his breath, knowing full well who he was sitting with.

"Is this matter that important to the two of you?" President Th'ravn asked. "You do both realize that the James T Kirk we are speaking of is not the same man who died on Veridian III. That James T Kirk, the one who did die on Veridian III, from what I know of his life, and I read his biography I might add, was seasoned by experience, and by his relationship with you, Ambassador Spock. This new Jim Kirk does not have that seasoning, and that is what concerns the diplomatic wing of the Federation. If we allow him to buzz about the galaxy, will his impulse to act create problems for us down the line?"

Martok looked to Spock, knowing full well of Kirk's well deserved legend. Many of Kirk's 'impulse to act' actions had been taken against the Klingon Empire.

"She has a point there Spock," Martok said.

"A logical concern, I will admit," Spock said. "However, I think his new relationships with a Ferengi first officer, a married Vulcan and his wife, and not to mention seasoned veterans like Commanders Scott and Sulu, will help shape this new Kirk's future in its own unique, and ultimately, successful future. I only ask that we give him that chance."

President Th'ravn sipped on her own cup of tea.

"I should also point out," Spock added, "that Starfleet's enlistment numbers have increased nearly twenty-two percent in the year since Jim Kirk's existence became common knowledge. It would be logical to suggest that his return is responsible for a large part of that increase. Jim Kirk was a legend, as Chancellor Martok stated moments ago, and I think his return is already having a positive effect on this point of time. Q, the omnipotent being, stated that Jim Kirk's existence cannot be charted by the Continuum due to the unique nature of his return. I find that to be a positive, don't you?"

Martok smiled and laughed loud.

"You have convinced me again, Spock!" Martok said, as he slapped Spock's back with his large hand. Then Martok glared at President Th'ravn. "Reinstate CAPTAIN James T Kirk. He has a crew, he has a ship, and he has the respect and honor of his former foes; what more could you ask for?"

President Th'ravn, who was not known to smile, did.

\- continued…


	74. An Oath

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **An Oath…**

 _"Nog!" Quark said sternly, "you're going to die!"_

Commander Nog, first officer of the USS ENTERPRISE, was in his quarters aboard the newly refitted ship. And being the Enterprise's executive officer, it meant that he was busy seeing to final crew arrivals and monitoring the status updates from the various departments. But, it was what Commander Nog had trained to do for many years while serving on DS9, and other Starfleet posts. And now, at last, he was getting his ultimate wish; to serve as the XO on a starship. He never dreamed that he would be serving with the legendary human, Captain James T Kirk, and yet that was exactly what he was about to do.

Quark stared down upon Nog from the com-screen on his wall. Quark had sent Nog a recorded message which had just arrived moments earlier. And with a little time to spare, Nog decided to play the message. Nog sat down at the table and sipped on a glass of root-beer and continued to listen to his uncle.

"Nah…I don't really mean that," Quark said quickly, with his well-orn smile. "I know that I said you were a fool for joining those do-gooders, and I still believe it, but I got to thinking. Since you're serving with Kirk, maybe you can get him to pose for some holographs. A lot of customers, paying customers, want a Kirk character for their holosuite programs, sexual and non-sexual programs I might add. I can see you raking in, oh, five-percent of each sale if you can get me some new holo-images of him. It's just something to think about," Quark continued to say. "Anyway, I just want you to know that I am proud of what you have accomplished; just keep your head low, that's all I ask."

And then the image of Quark faded away, and with it, the background sounds of customers cheering loudly at the unseen Dabo wheel.

"Thank you uncle," Nog said softly.

For a brief moment, as he finished his root-beer, Nog thought back on his time spent on DS9. From the early days shoplifting for his uncle, befriending Jake, the Dominion War, and then eventually joining Starfleet, and even the time when he lost his leg during combat.

But Nog shook his head, and pushed the memories away, where they belonged, in the past. It was time to continue his duties. But as he stood up from the table in the center of his quarters, the door to his quarters chirped.

"Come," Nog said to the door.

The door slid opened and, quite unexpectedly, Ambassador Spock entered.

"Ambassador Spock," Nog said, excitedly, "I was not expecting you. Is there something wrong?"

"May I enter?" Spock asked.

"Of course, sir," Nog said, as he walked over to greet the Vulcan. Nog raised his hands in the customary Vulcan salute. Spock reciprocated.

The two made their way to the two couches in the living area, and sat down.

"You need not concern yourself, Commander," Spock said, "I am here for purely social reasons. And let me start of by congratulating you on your posting to the Enterprise."

"Sir," Nog replied, "if I may be so bold, but if what I have heard is true, I owe both you and Captain Sisko a debt of gratitude for recommending me for this assignment. From what Admiral Picard told me, it was the tipping point."

"We were both very impressed with your actions during the Project Diamond situation," Spock told Nog, "and so was Captain Kirk. My recommendation was made with full respect, as I'm sure Captain Sisko's was as well, and I am more than confident that you will execute your duties with full honor."

Nog looked directly at Spock.

"You were Captain Kirk's First officer for many years," Nog said. "Do you think he respects me as he would a human or Vulcan?"

Spock nodded his head.

"Without doubt, he does. James T Kirk has an uncanny ability of learning and," Spock paused, "adapting to those who serve him, and they to him. In fact, it was my service to Captain James T Kirk, both the one commanding this ship and the one who died on Veridian III, that I come to you now."

"What do you mean?" Nog asked.

"What I am about to say will sound most un-Vulcan like, however, I will say it none-the-less." Spock began to say. "There is something very special about James T Kirk that is most unquantifiable. I am speaking to you now as his former First Officer, and as his friend because you and I share a unique place in his life. I want you to promise me that you will do all that you can to assist him. When he does not have the answers, and there will be times he will not, I want you to assure me that at those times you will give him the knowledge he seeks to answer the barriers to life that you both will share. Am I making any sense?"

Nog nodded, realizing that Spock was speaking to him outside of the chain of command, and outside what could be called the continuum of life.

"I promise," Nog said. "I will do everything I can to make sure he," Nog searched for the right words, "is alright. And," Nog added softly, "I will never tell him of this conversation."

Spock nodded acknowledgement, and then he stood up and gave Nog the Vulcan salute once more, to which Nog reciprocated.

"I should also mention," Spock added, "that I saw your father (Rom) two weeks ago, and he really is proud of you and the accomplishments you have achieved. He regrets he cannot be here for the launch, but promises to visit the Enterprise at his earliest convenience."

"I am also very proud of my father," Nog said.

"You should be," Spock said, "granting voting rights for non-land owners, as well as women, was very ground breaking for your home world."

"Thank you," Nog said, "and I really mean it."

Nog turned to accompany Spock to the door, and then, with a quick reflex, Spock reached from behind and grabbed Nog, and gently pushed him against the wall. Before Nog could respond, Spock placed the fingers of his Vulcan left hand upon the young Ferengi's head, and commenced with a Vulcan Mind-Meld.

Nog was falling…and falling…and falling..inside of his mind…until…

"Our minds are one," Spock said softly.

The vacant look in Nog's eyes signaled Spock that the Mind-Meld was engaged. Spock shifted his stance and spoke softly into Nog's large left ear.

"The knowledge that I am about to impart on to you will be placed into the deepest regions of your mind. You will only remember the knowledge when…"

Spock continued the Mind-Meld for a few more moments, and then left Nog sitting on one of the couches, and then Spock left. Content that he had done the right thing.

And as Spock made his way down the corridor, his mind felt a presence he had not felt in years; her presence! T'pring had arrived on the Enterprise!

Continued…for nearly a year, Worf has gotten to know the daughter (twin of Alexander) he had never known. But…does he really know her? Find out…


	75. Shades of Yesterday

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Shades of Yesterday**

Lt. Commander S'vath and his wife Rhonda entered the main transporter-room. Lt. Martin Hanes was prepping the Transporter.

"I just received the Transporter coordinates," Lt. Hanes reported to S'vath, "beginning transport now."

The person beaming over was doing so from a passing Transport vessel. In a matter of quick moments the sparkling glow of a female hominoid figure shimmered into view, and when the sparkling was gone, a Vulcan female remained.

"Lt. Hanes," S'vath said to the transporter tech, "you are excused."

Lt. Hanes did as instructed and left the Transporter-room. T'Pring, S'vath's mother, stood upon the transporter pad, and looked down at S'vath and Rhonda. Rhonda was holding a wrapped infant in her arms, looked up as T'pring stepped off of the platform, who gave a passing glance at her granddaughter before directing her glance at her son; S'vath.

"You did not have to dismiss that officer, my son," T'pring said. "That officer has a duty, and part of that duty is to you."

Her cold eyes had not changed over the years, and her stoic nature demanded the attention of those around her.

"Mother," S'vath said after a moment passed, "father is here as well. Please assure me that your visit here will remain," he searched for the proper word, "civil."

T'pring was no not amused.

"S'vath, your father and I have long since put aside our perceived differences. In fact we did so for no other reason than to have a child." T'pring said. Then she shifted her attention to Rhonda. "Certainly you can understand that reasoning."

Rhonda nodded her head.

"I do," Rhonda said with a slight smile.

"Very well," S'vath said to his mother. "We will take you to your quarters and then we should all prepare for the dinner service the Captain has arranged."

"Kirk," T'pring said softly. "I never had the fortune of crossing paths, again, with the James Kirk who died on Verdian III. Meeting this James Kirk shall be," T'pring paused for effect, "interesting."

S'vath gave Rhonda a weary glance.

* * *

The wardroom of the USS ENTERPRISE was fully decked out for the first dinner service, and had been, since the official launch of the vessel earlier in the day. With all the pomp- and- circumstance over, and the Enterprise finally away, life aboard the ship was hopefully settling down to a more normal level. The unexpected arrival of T'pring, and with the continual presence of Ambassador Spock, Captain Kirk thought it fitting to go through the trouble of having an official dinner service.

The large dining table was ringed with most of the command crew. Commander Nog, first officer of Enterprise, was the only person of the command crew who was not present, as he was on duty and performing his duties on the bridge. As the gathered diners began to settle in for their meals, classical Vulcan-harp music could be heard faintly in the background.

Captain Kirk, who was dressed in his full dress uniform, as were the other members of his crew who were present, sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Ambassador Spock, with Commanders Scotty and Sulu and the new Chief of Security, Lt. D'aneve. At the far end of the table sat T'pring. Next to her sat her son S'vath, then his wife Rhonda, next to her sat another esteemed visitor, Captain William T Riker.

"It's been great having you aboard, Will," Kirk said, "I hope we get you to your rendezvous point with the Titan on time."

"If you keep serving food like this," Riker said with a smile, "I might not ever leave."

Riker was enjoying the rich taste of real lobster, as cooked by the Enterprise's top-chef; a Klingon named K'roth. K'roth was rather large for a Klingon, and had opened several Klingon café's throughout the galaxy.

When Kirk was given the command of the Enterprise it was none other than Chancellor Martok who "demanded" K'roth, his personal chef be the ship's chef.

Kirk lifted his glass, and made a toast, slightly raising his voice to be heard by all present.

"I make this toast to the undiscovered country," Kirk told them all, "the undiscovered country."

Everyone at the table, even T'pring lifted their glasses.

"Captain Riker," Sulu said, "I hope your wife and child are doing well."

"Thank you," Riker said back to Sulu. "I just received a message an hour or so ago, and they are doing fine."

"A baby girl I heard," Scotty added, "ye must be bubbling with pride."

Riker nodded in agreement.

"I am Mr. Scott," Riker replied. "Lilith is a bundle of energy just like Deanna, and I have come to see that life changes right before your eyes the moment you bring an offspring into this universe; don't you agree Commander S'vath?" Riker asked. "Your daughter isn't much older than mine, how is she?"

Before S'vath could reply, Rhonda did instead.

"Our daughter is beautiful," Rhonda said with a smile aimed at Riker. "Every day she will do something that amazes me. Lenora is simply the greatest miracle in my life."

Spock looked across the table at the expression on T'pring's stoic face. The obvious emoting, and pride, Rhonda had shown was not customary for Vulcan heritage.

Spock had learned, over decades of socializing with humans that it was futile to attempt explain, and or deter. T'pring remained silent; Spock concluded that she had learned the same; or so Spock thought.

"Commander S'vath," Lt. D'aneve said, "do you find the same pleasure as your wife does where it concerns your daughter?"

"Of course he does," T'pring said, surprisingly, as she sipped on her Romulan-ale. "Just like his own father, S'vath has proven that IDIC is a value we Vulcans cherish, as much as we do our own being; is that not so Ambassador?"

"Of course," Spock said to T'pring.

"Lenora will find her own way, as I found mine," S'vath said to D'aneve. "The pleasure, or joy, you speak of Lt. D'aneve will come from watching her make the choices that life will bring her."

Kirk also looked across the table at the Vulcan woman who had nearly had him killed at the hands of Spock on the planet Vulcan. To the others at the table; it was either an ancient memory, or an asterisked item in a history book. But for Kirk; it had only been, at best, five years in the past.

"It is true," Spock said. "IDIC does state, simply, that we must accept diversity when it is before us. I have to admit that my own prejudices may have convinced me otherwise in the distant past; however, I have seen the truth of IDIC displayed in my numerous travels to know that it exists."

"What about you, Captain Kirk," T'pring said, "You yourself have traveled the stars with Spock, and even through the bounds of time; do you believe in the diversity of life?"

Kirk and T'pring locked glances; and for a moment, a brief moment, he felt a cold chill in his body. Was it the memories from the past reaching up to grab hold of his emotions? Or was it something more?

"Yes I do," Kirk responded. "In fact, it is the reason this starship exists; to seek out new life forms. But we pursue that goal with core values that keep us grounded."

"I see," T'pring said, never once cutting off her eye lock with Kirk.

* * *

The dinner service continued, and eventually the gathered guests and officers completed their meals and headed out of the wardroom. Kirk walked down the corridor with Spock.

"Spock," Kirk said, "I gather the two of you, T'pring and yourself, have had to put aside all that happened on Vulcan when we went there all those decades ago."

"Yes," Spock replied. "She had contacted me nearly forty years ago with subject of the two of us procreating. She no doubt timed her approach to me during the Pon-farr I was about to endure. I acquiesced."

"Not to put a too fine a point on it," Kirk continued to say, "but why her? As my mother told me years ago after my first girlfriend broke up with me; there are many other fish out there in the sea."

Spock nodded in agreement with meaning of what Kirk was trying to say.

"It eventually came down to simple logic," Spock finally said. "We were originally mated to each other due to many factors, one of them being genetic compatibility. And," Spock added, "Dr. McCoy convinced me that everyone deserved a second chance, even someone such as her."

"Bones," Kirk said softly. "I sure do miss him." Kirk said with a wistful smile. "Well, S'vath has really impressed me with his intellect. However, I get the distinct impression that he does not adhere to the same concept of logic that you do."

"No, he does not," Spock said. "S'vath, to the dismay of my father, and I, seems to have developed a mind that challenges basic concepts, be they scientific or social. In this he reminds me much of Sybok."

"You're half-brother," Kirk said. "I read about him sometime back, and S'vath told me about him once. His beliefs were so opposite to that of logic that he was exiled from Vulcan."

"Yes," Spock said softly. "Though, at the end, he was still my brother. If ever there were an example of IDIC, Sybok was definitely proof."

"And yet," Kirk added, "he was exiled from the one world, at least according to T'pring, that welcomes diversity such as his. Somewhat ironic, wouldn't you say?"

Spock did not answer.

"Spock; I know you're due to depart the ship in the next couple of hours," Kirk said, "but I hope that the two of us can spend most of that time together. I'd like to know about the man that the other Jim Kirk became. I have read about his career, but you knew him better than anyone."

"I will tell you what I can," Spock said to the younger Kirk. "However, Jim Kirk, do not fall into the trap of trying to follow in his, as humans would say, footsteps. I would say that your future will be nothing like the life he lived, however, it will be forged by a man, who more than anyone else I have ever known, can live life on the extreme."

Kirk nodded, and wished that Spock didn't have to leave. But the message Spock had subtly been telling him, which had remained consistent for over the year or so since they had met again, was that the Jim Kirk that died on Veridian III was no more special than the Jim Kirk who lived now. But it was up to him, Jim Kirk, to find his own way with new experiences and by finding relations with new friends. Jim Kirk may have come from the past, but the future was now his home and it was time for him to move on with his life.

* * *

Several hours later…

Ambassador Spock stood on the Transporter-pad, waiting to be beamed over to a Vulcan transport vessel. Kirk, Riker, Sulu, Scotty, T'pring, S'vath and Rhonda were all there to see him off.

"Goodbye my old friend," Kirk said with a smile. And then Kirk made the traditional Vulcan hand salute, to which upon seeing, Spock lifted an eyebrow.

And then Spock shimmered away.

* * *

Once aboard the Vulcan transport vessel, Spock headed to his quarters. Moments later the door to his quarters chirped.

"Enter," Spock said.

A very beautiful human female, with blond hair and blue eyes, and very regal looking, entered Spock's quarters. But she was there with a purpose, and her eyes held determination.

"How did it go? Were you able to do it?" the woman asked Spock.

"If you are asking if my Mind-meld with the Ferengi was successful, then yes, I was successful," Spock told her. "However, I must repeat that I find this tact very illogical. I have been, as you might say, down this road before, and nearly failed."

"Ambassador Spock," the woman said, "My grandfather once told me of your bravery and of your devotion. Believe me when I tell you that this is the only way. And yes, it is not without risk and yes it could unravel before our eyes, but quite simply put; there is no other way."

Spock looked at the young woman, and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Only a few short hours earlier he had conveyed the message to the young Jim Kirk that it was time to walk new paths, and yet here he was trying to bring back a tactic from the past. But the woman had come to Spock for assistance, and the grandfather she spoke of was someone whom Spock did indeed have loyalty to. A man named Christopher Pike.

Next time..our story returns to the observation probe that monitors the Planet Killer. And things there are about to get rather interesting. Plus; T'pring remains aboard the Enterprise, for now…


	76. They

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **They**

For eons upon eons _they_ had slumbered. The vastness of space had provided endless paths as they pursued the whereabouts of their prey. Yet, as the search went on through the ages, they could not find their hated brethren. And, without the reward of success, they closed their eyes and minds and entered the other place; non-reality.

The vessel which carried them as they slept, and would be the instrument of their prey's destruction, was constructed around them, thus providing layers upon layers of hidden protection. Its design was rather simple and straightforward, but simplicity was always preferred when obliteration was the desired goal. The vessel had a large maul for one main purpose; the powerful anti-proton beam that was emitted by the vessel required such a large orifice. The beam was needed to smash planetary objects, allowing the vessel to consume the obliterated chunks of planetary mass for endless energy that would power its voyage until the prey was found.

But the non-reality, dream state, while endless in its boundaries, did not ultimately supply them with the raw enjoyment that came from real emotion, real contact. And so, after eons and eons of slumber, their three individual minds began their climb toward _consciousness_ **.** _They_ would only have started such a climb toward reality unless there was a mind to possess, and emotions to fire their needs. And as fate would have it, such a mind was in close proximity. Though they usually desired hundreds of minds to fulfill their needs, but for now, just the one simple mind would do. _They_ each had their own need.

One of them was consumed by curiosity. Just wanting to know the knowledge in another being's mind was what fueled desire. After having absorbed so much knowledge from so many minds, the desire just fed upon itself, wanting even more knowledge.

One of them was in search of a twisted form of love; to be needed and desired. It wasn't so much of a sexual desire, though such a desire was welcomed; it was more in the desire of being needed, which came from the emotion of others. The desire of being needed was to balance the third's desire.

And the third had an all-together different need; to relish in the absolute emotion of terror that came from wanton violence and eventual death…Curiosity, the need to be desired and the primal emotions that came from terror and violence. Now that their minds were nearly awake it was time to quest...a time to love…and a time for anger and fear.

 **Observation Probe; VII-E7-RGEL-33F-7100**

 **The last of what had been a net of nearly a hundred probes arrayed around the planet killer…**

 **(If you missed the introduction of two person crew of the probe, please refer to #76 "The Long Night")**

It was Friday night. Of all the nights Lt. Michael Donovan longed for, it was Friday night. Even though Starfleet didn't officially adhere to a five day work week, such an old custom still had threads that existed even in the latter parts of the 24th century. And even though it may not have been Friday night anywhere else in space, on Observation Probe VII E7 RGEL 33F 7100 it was… Friday night.

The tradition had been started with the first crew which had manned the probe over a hundred and twenty years in the past. And even though there had been 'by the book' crews since that time, with 'by the book' mission commanders, such as Lt. Commander T'av, the tradition was still followed meaning; no work for twenty-four entire hours. It was just a stream of time for continual down time so as to read, play games, or just rest without the stress of filtering through subspace message relaying and all the other menial tasks the two person crew were responsible for.

Lt. Donovan liked for Fridays for a different reason; his growing crush on his commander; Lt. Commander T'av. Fridays was when she didn't wear her standard drab Starfleet uniform, which she looked very attractive in as well. Instead she would wear her traditional robe into the common area they both shared. On a few of those occasions she would be reading one of his books he lent her, which made him feel good. It made him feel good because, to him, it meant she was finding pleasure in something he had done for her, which was innocent enough. He was no different than a typical human male wanting the satisfaction of pleasing a beautiful woman.

Usually she would enter the common area in her robe after having just sonic-showered, her legs, which showed from the calves down, would still be glistening with some sort of Vulcan oil which she had applied no doubt after her shower. The scent from the oil was very intoxicating, and always had an erotic effect on Lt. Donovan.

The common area they shared consisted of two couches, and a glass table between them, as well as a small kitchenette off to the right.

The night had started off the same as most Fridays had before. Lt. Donovan had put on some slacks and a casual shirt, and made sure he was sitting in the common area on one of the couches before she emerged. Usually he would prepare a nice conversation starter, most of them being shot down over the months. But, occasionally, if he talked about something really scientific, she would reward him with a couple or so responses before sitting on her own couch, a cup of tea in hand, to read a book or retiring back into her room. But, on this Friday night, something special was going to happen. When the door to T'av's room slid open, Lt. Michael Donovan would usually wait to look at her when she made it into the common kitchen, so as not to appear too eager to see her. It was their weekly cat and mouse game. But for whatever reason, as her doors slid open, Lt. Donovan decided to look over at the door instead of waiting for the nuance of nonchalance. His eyes were greeted with a sight that could have only been described as one of his dreams coming true. T'av was not wearing her traditional robe, nor was she wearing her Starfleet uniform; she was nude...and she was staring directly at him.

Gulp!

Continued next time with…Pon Farr!


	77. In Need

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **In Need…**

 **(This segment isn't as graphic as it could be, in terms of sex/violence, but beware, it isn't for the squeamish.)**

As Lt. Commander T'av exited her quarters, and slowly walked toward the common habitat area, things were much different than they seemed. T'av was more of a spectator than an actual participant to what was transpiring because, in all actuality, she was not in control of her body.

All though she could see Lt. Donvan sitting on the couch she was approaching, all T'av could hear, inside her mind, was a low tone, a near constant humming. And as she drew closer to Donovan, the droning hum became louder. She could see Donovan's lips moving, and she realized, obviously, that he was saying something to her, but with the humming becoming louder and louder; T'av could not hear a thing.

For his part, Lt. Michael Donovan, upon seeing T'av exit her quarters, he just sat on the couch in stunned silence, staring at the beautiful naked Vulcan woman as she stared back at him with total lust in her eyes. Lt. Donovan had always been one of those men who, even when he was younger, had never been popular with women. For whatever reason he had just never developed the social skills required to interact with women. With the advent of holodeck technology, including the portable variety of hardware that Donovan had brought with him to the observation probe, the modern forms of 'porn' were more than efficient to satisfy anyone's sexual desires. But this was different.

It was different because Lt. Commander T'av was not a holographic illusion, and Lt. Donovan was not sitting behind the locked doors of his quarters. The Vulcan female was as real as life could get, and now she was coming down the small hallway, her body glistening with moisture, with absolute sexual desire in her eyes. Donovan tried to gulp down nervous saliva, but his mouth was as dry as the Mojave Desert on Earth. His mind scrambled for the right words to say.

"Umm," Donovan managed to say, as he looked about the room, sweating with nervous tension, "how's it going?"

"The universe," T'av replied as she walked over and stood directly in front of Lt. Donovan, who sat on the couch and looked up at her, "what do you know of it?" (CURIOUSITY)

Donovan breathed in deeply through his nose, and as he did, the erotic scent of the naked woman, which was a combination of skin oil and the aroused state she was in, invaded every fiber of his being. But he was a professional! It was obvious that Lt. Commander T'av was not herself, and it would have been inappropriate to treat here any differently than as his commanding officer.

"What do I know of the universe?" Donovan repeated back to her. "Do you mean that literally or figuratively?" Being a man, and an aroused man, Lt. Donovan could not help but look at her, starting from her feet, making his way up at the more sensitive areas.

"The universe," she repeated, with seduction in her eyes, "tell me the base knowledge you have of it."

And with that, she reached out her left hand and placed it on the top of his head. She was able to pin-point every aspect of Donovan's knowledge of the universe.

And, for the beings that control T'av from inside the Planet Killer, Donovan's knowledge was infantile; he knew nothing of importance. She removed her hand.

"Did you just do a Vulcan Mind-meld on me?" Donovan asked, wondering if she was able to detect that he was sexually aroused by her and had a helpless crush on her as well. "I think it was great and all that, but next time just ask me."

"Do you desire me…do you love me?" (LOVE and being DESIRED)

Donovan just smiled up at her.

"I do not know what you're asking," he told her, as he stood up, and as their eyes were locked in a glance.

T'av put her arms around him and drew him closer, their lips just inches apart. She lowered one of her arms below his waist and began to caress him.

"You are sexually aroused," she told him, "I can feel it through your clothing; you must be in desire of me."

As he felt her hands caress him, caress his arousal, he just stared into her eyes. And as she unbuckled the belt of his slacks and let them fall to the ground, she maneuvered him just a bit, and soon he was lying across the glass table, and she was on top of him.

Earlier, while reading, he had peeled an orange with a knife, and had eaten it. He had left the plate of peels on the table, and now his head was right next to it, the scent of orange peels just inches away, as she pressed him down on the table. And as she took him inside of her, all Donovan could do was smile, look into her sultry eyes, and live the moment.

Without a doubt it was the most erotic thing in his life he had ever done, and he didn't want it to end, even as her actions became more intense. And it was obvious, as he stared into her eyes that she was enjoying just as much as he was, if not more. And as her gyrations became more intense, it was all Donovan could do to keep pace, as she ripped open his shirt, exposing his naked chest.

Inside T'av's mind, the droning and the low tone humming continued. She could feel the sexual sensations crisscross throughout her body as she made hard and passionate love to Lt. Commander Donovan. The pleasure that came from it was more intense than anything she had felt before, but she realized instantly that she wasn't the only one, inside of her mind, who was experiencing it. It was then that she realized that her mind, her very essence, had been invaded, and there was nothing she could do.

As the two made love, their moans and screams became louder and louder until the sweet serenity of climax overcame their sweat drenched bodies and silence came abruptly. T'av, inside her mind, had never had such an intense sexual encounter.

But there was a third being inside of the Planet Killer that had not yet been satisfied with the emotions it fed off of; fear, anger, and terror. As T'av stared down at Donovan, who had closed his eyes in reverie, her eyes noticed the plate of food next to his head, and the knife he had used to peel the discarded fruit. She then slid her hand over to the plate and grasped the knife. Unknown to Donovan she took the knife from the plate and was now holding it directly below waistline.

"Open your eyes," she told Donovan, with lust in her eyes.

Donovan did as she asked, and opened his eyes and gazed up at her. And then, as he stared into her eyes, there came an unexpected piercing pain. He looked down between their bodies and watched as T'av did the unthinkable and gutted him, holding him down with her superior Vulcan strength. The life ebbed out of his eyes as he stared up at her eyes, which were filled with total desire and lust. Death came to Lt. Michael Donovan; it came to him as blood slowly spilled out of his body, over the surface of the glass table, and onto the carpeted floor below.

T'av wanted to close her eyes; she did not want to see anymore, but she couldn't. Her actions were not her own. And as she stared down at the gutted body of the now dead Lt. Michael Donovan, T'av could feel another desire growing deep within her body. She realized early on that the desires that she had been experiencing; were not of her own. They were coming from the others who now controlled who and what she was. The desire was that of hunger; the hunger for food.

 ** _They_** knew that in order to exist, to continual to live, **_they_** had to find subsidence to feed upon.

Tav's actions were not her own. And when she began to feed upon the exposed innards of Michael Donovan, whose dead eyes stared up at her, all T'av could do was wish for her own death; and if the beings that controlled her eased on that control, she would take her life as soon as she possibly could…

Continued…


	78. Project Naissance

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Project** **Naissance**

 **Odyssey VI; an M-class planet dedicated to the preservation of life throughout the galaxy…**

The large auditorium was filled with Federation and Starfleet dignitaries, among them being Admiral Janeway, Captain James T Kirk, Captain William Riker and others. There was absolute silence as footage of a horrific nature was displayed on the large view screen.

The footage was gruesome because it showed the devastation on a distant world where the entire population had been wiped out by a virus. On the stage, and just below screen, stood Commander Julian Bashir. He spoke softly, his voice amplified throughout the chamber.

"Our best estimates put the fatalities on the planet J'aha at over three-hundred million," Bashir told the crowd. "We're not only talking about entire families," he said, as the footage showed what appeared to be a family that had gathered for the end, and had died together, "we're talking about an entire world."

Kirk, who sat between Riker and Janeway, in the first row of the audience, shook his head in disbelief.

"How could this be allowed to happen?" Kirk asked, rhetorically.

"There were a lot of factors," Janeway replied in a near whisper, as Bashir went on with more statistics about the dead. "Chiefly among them was that the world this happened on is located deep in the Beta-Quadrant, outside of any galactic power's sway of influence."

Kirk noticed Riker shaking his head, no doubt disagreeing with the assessment given by Admiral Janeway.

"Go ahead Captain," Janeway said, already knowing of Riker's opinion on the matter.

"One reason this happened was because of strict adherence to the Prime Directive," Riker offered to Kirk. "Something that I hope Dr. Bashir's announcement can help change."

"What do you mean about the Prime Directive being a reason?" Kirk asked Riker.

"I think Bashir is up to that part now," Riker said, as he directed his attention toward the stage.

The carnage on the screen was replaced by new footage, that of a plant, foliage on yet another world. The plant was green, and as the image zoomed in on the leaf of the plant, soft purple drops of fluid could be seen on the leaves.

"The purple fluid," Bashir went on to say, standing behind a podium as he spoke, "had a unique protein cellular block sequence that we had never seen before. As the virus was killing the population of J'aha, Starfleet and Romulan medical teams worked together to find a cure, an antidote if you would, that would work, and we found one."

The footage showed nearly twenty hypo-spray devices with the purple colored compound contained inside of them.

"This was all we could manufacture of the antidote," Bashir said. "Our team arrived on J'aha and thankfully we were able to save two-hundred poor souls of that world. The rest of the J'aha's population, animal and hominoid, all died with-in a matter of two months after the virus first struck the population of the world. But this need not have happened; we could have saved the entire population but because there wasn't enough of the antidote, we couldn't. We barely had enough of the protein solution to make enough to save those two-hundred that we did."

Sitting to the left of Admiral Picard was Dr. Rhonda Grayson, chief medical officer of the Enterprise and the wife of Lt. Commander S'vath, who in turn sat to the left of his wife.

"Admiral," Rhonda said, "why did they only have enough of the compound to make twenty hypo-sprays?"

At that moment, Dr. Bashir introduced Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"Dr. Grayson," Admiral Janeway said with a smile, "I am about to tell you why."

There was a soft murmur in the audience as Janeway made her way to the podium. As she began to speak, her voice echoed through the chamber.

"The Prime Directive," she began to say, "It is the important pillar of our society. It guides us in many aspects of what we do. Dr. Bashir speaks about the small quantity of the antidote, and his ability to save those two-hundred survivors, but he leaves out a very important detail; his violation of the Prime Directive.

J'aha was not a member world of the Federation, and it was a pre-warp society. Dr. Bashir, his team, and the Romulan medical team they were working with, took it upon themselves to go to that world with what little antidote they had to save them."

"So what the hell is wrong with doing that?" Kirk whispered to Riker.

"Exactly," Riker whispered back.

"Here is the fine point of where we are," Janeway continued to say, "even if there had been enough antidote to save the entire world, the Prime Directive would have compelled us not to do so. Dr. Bashir, and his team, will face a board of Starfleet Officers in the near future to face the consequences of their actions, as they should. What brings us here, to this conference that Starfleet and the Federation hastily arranged, is the issue of there not having been enough antidote. The virus that destroyed the population of that world did so in a matter of months, and it could just have easily been a member world of the Federation. And had that member world needed the exact same compound to have created an antidote, only two-hundred or so would have been saved."

Kirk spoke up, not caring about the formality of the conference about such a subject matter.

"Admiral; why not return to the world where the antidote was found and then just get more of the protein solution from those leaves of those plants?" Kirk asked, his voice echoing through the chamber as well.

Admiral Janeway nodded her head.

"A fair question," she replied to Kirk, as well to the audience. "The answer is very simple," and then she looked up at the screen.

The view screen changed to the view of a small world.

"What you're watching on the screen now is the destruction of Marab-6," Janeway explained. "It was recorded by the USS Bozeman ten years ago, which just happened to be passing by. That large comet you see diving in through the atmosphere is nearly twenty-seven kilometers in diameter. We have sped up the footage…"

The crowd watched as the comet tore through the planet's surface, causing an incredible explosion. The blue world was rocked with continual explosions, and then the image on the screen showed what the planet looked like ten years later. The once blue world was now a decayed mass.

"That was the planet the antidote came from," Janeway finally said. "The antidote Bashir used was derived from a sample taken from that world two decades ago by a science survey team. The unique nature of the compound made it impossible to replicate, so the sample was all Bashir had to work on. When it was determined that the planet was going to be struck by the passing comet, it had been hoped that another team could have been sent to get more of the compound. But the Dominion War delayed that from happening, and draw-downs after the war and diminishing Borg threat had an effect as well. And even had the team gone back, how much could they have brought back? And what about the unique animal life that was on that world too? Do we only save plant life because of our own needs? It had been determined by the Federation to not alter the course of the comet, to let nature take its course."

The murmuring in the crowd became a bit louder as those in the audience spoke of, and debated, the intent of the Prime Directive.

"This is why," Janeway finally said, her voice hushing the crowd, "with Starfleet/Federation support, I am officially engaging Project Naissance. It is a scientific endeavor in which we will actively save animal and plant life from worlds that face destruction, such as Marab-6. I must admit that there is debate with-in the Federation chambers as to whether or not we should engage with such a matter, but none-the-less, we are going ahead with it."

"Good for her," Kirk said to Riker. "I like the idea."

"As do I," Riker replied to Kirk. "Gathering from what I read, the Project Naissance committee will seek out worlds that face destruction, and send in teams to save the animal and plant life as best as they can."

Kirk was about to add something when S'vath spoke instead.

"It is indeed an interesting idea," S'vath said to Riker.

"Do really mean that?" Rhonda asked S'vath, "Do you think your father would support such an idea?"

"One can never be too sure as to how my father, Spock, would decide on such a matter. Captain Riker, where are these rescued plant life and animals going to be taken too?"

Riker looked up at the screen, and S'vath and the others followed his gaze. On the screen was large spherical object.

"What you are looking at," Janeway announced to the audience, "is much larger than you think. It is called a Dyson-Sphere, and inside that spherical complex is a star, with the inside of the sphere's surface at such a distance from the star so as to support life as we know it. This is the second such construct the Federation has come across, and though not as large, this one is still usable. The plant life and animals we relocate from the destroyed worlds will be brought here, to this Dyson-sphere, which we have named Naissance…"

 **Planet Talos-IV**

A small transport vessel landed on the forbidden world and the beautiful blond woman who had met with Spock, _(# 79: Shades of Yesterday)_ and was the granddaughter of Christopher Pike, exited the ship. She was greeted by the Keeper; the Talosian who, for lack of a better word, was the leader of the Talosians.

"Were you successful?" the Keeper asked. "Did the Vulcan do as you asked?"

"Yes," Elizabeth Pike replied. "Spock did what he was asked to do."

"I hope you are correct," the Keeper said, with a tinge of doubt. "Very soon our brethren will become stronger as they continued to grow out of their slumber. When that happens; all could be lost."

There was no reply from Elizabeth because she knew that the Keeper was right.

Continued…


	79. Iron Chef

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Iron Chef**

 **USS ENTERPRISE in planetary orbit of** **Odyssey VI…**

Admiral Janeway and Captain James T Kirk made their way down one of the Enterprise's corridors having just beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Your Project Naissance is quite ambitious," Kirk told Janeway, "and, from what little time I spent with him, I believe Dr. Bashir is just the man to help spearhead it."

"Thanks to that little stunt of his, he didn't have a choice; but thank you," Janeway replied to Kirk, "I know this may sound like I'm stroking your ego but…"

"Let me guess," Kirk said, cutting her off, "getting the approval of such a legend as Captain James T Kirk means a lot to you."

"Something along those lines," Janeway said with a whimsical smile.

"Well, Kate," Kirk said with his own smile, "like I told Ben Sisko, I have nothing but absolute respect for what Starfleet has become. There is absolutely no need for this generation to look for approval from the likes of me, or Spock, or anyone. And, besides, as I keep reminding everyone; I'm not that accomplished hero that everyone keeps referring to."

Janeway nodded her head, understanding what Kirk was trying to convey.

"Jim, this is hard to explain," she told him, "but the Jim Kirk who died on Veridian III had actually been missing for nearly eighty years himself. He vanished at a time when historical peace with the Klingons was just around the corner, and he was, even by that time, larger than life. And then, suddenly, he was back, on Veridian-III, and just as suddenly, taken away from us by a simple act of violence. And then, poof, here you are again, James T Kirk, alive and well. From your perspective I can only wonder what you're thinking. But from our point of view, your being here, yet again, defies the odds and, well, inspires much thought."

Kirk wanted to change the subject, not comfortable with so much adulation. The two entered the officer's mess and took a seat at one of the tables in the far corner. Kirk had gotten a cup of coffee from the row of heated beverages on the serving line, while Janeway had gotten a cup of tea.

"So, let me make another guess," Kirk said, "I suppose you would like the Enterprise to be part of Project Naissance. Am I right or wrong?"

"Right of course," Janeway said with a smile. "Starfleet is still trying to find a place to fit the Enterprise into, mission wise; so until that happens, I was hoping you and your crew would be willing to be part of the expeditionary fleet that will be needed to ferret out these endangered animals and plant life throughout the galaxy."

"Would this be in addition to exploration?" Kirk asked. "I'm sure the crew will have no problem helping your cause, but most of them, including myself, signed aboard to explore strange new worlds. Will we still be allowed to do that?"

Janeway sipped her tea, and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Of course," Janeway replied. "Most of these assignments will be to parts of the galaxy we haven't even been to."

"Then count us in," Kirk finally said. "What about Riker and the Titan?"

"Captain Riker insisted that he and his crew be assigned to this project; however, the Titan has fleet commitments that will make her involvement, at least on a full time basis, far less certain. But with the Enterprise aboard, as well as four other starships, I am quite sure we can accomplish our task."

The two friends continued their discussion….

 **Elsewhere on the Enterprise…**

Lt. Commander S'vath stood behind the Transporter machine control panel and looked at his mother, T'pring, as she prepared for beaming. Rhonda stood next to her husband, S'vath, and looked at T'pring as well.

"Mother," S'vath said, "thank you for coming to the launch and staying aboard for as long as you have. It has been most agreeable seeing you again."

"It has been most agreeable seeing you as well," T'pring said back to S'vath, in her most cold and stoic manner. "It has been just as agreeable to see you as well," her words aimed at Rhonda. "However, I must return to Vulcan."

T'pring held up her hand and gave them the Vulcan hand salute, which they did as well. And then a moment later S'vath activated the Transporter and T'pring was gone.

"I didn't believe after what you had told me about her that I would have gotten along as well with her as I did." Rhonda said to S'vath. "I hope we see her again; I like her. I didn't know she was such a great preparer of Vulcan foods. She left me the ingredients for most of the dishes she served us while she was here."

"That is a very good development," S'vath said.

"Wait a moment," Rhonda said with mock anger in her eyes, "you don't like my cooking?"

S'vath knew that it was not wise to engage women on their ability to cook; even as sexist as such a thought would be perceived. It was it was.

"I assure you that I can find no issue with your culinary skills." ( _And who said Vulcans never lie?)_

"You better not," Rhonda said, after giving him a slight punch in the shoulder.

"And as for my mother; I would described her best as," S'vath thought for a moment as both he and Rhonda exited the Transporter room, "complicated. I have learned to keep that in mind in all dealings with her."

"I don't know," Rhonda told him as they made their way into a Turbo-lift, "I think that's your father speaking through you now. I think you need to have a more open mind. She is, after all is said and done, your mother."

The Turbo-lift doors closed, and then Rhonda reached out and pressed the manual override controls on the panel, instantly stopping the lift from moving. She then embraced S'vath and they both kissed passionately, forgoing the Vulcan finger caressing.

"This will be our seventh time commandeering a Turbo-lift," he told her as their lips parted for a brief moment.

"We have no choice," Rhonda said with lust in her eyes. "Just because we have a baby now doesn't mean my desires, or yours," she said as she pressed more into him, "have eased."

"Oh, do not get me wrong," S'vath said, as he lowered her to the floor of the Turbo-lift, "your logic is flawless. However, this time, we should try to hasten our pace."

Moments later, inside the sound proof walls of the Turbo-lift wall, S'vath and Rhonda shared their need for intimacy. They were quite unaware that their recent increase for sexual intercourse was more than just the impulse of nature calling…something was involved and it had much to do not what T'pring, and now, Rhonda was cooking; but what was going into the food.

-continued…


	80. New Direction

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **New Direction**

 **USS ENTERPRISE in planetary orbit of Odyssey VI…**

The Enterprise was in final preparations to leave Odyssey VI as final crew additions arrived via transport vessels which had arrived from various parts of the Federation.

Captain James T Kirk entered the bridge, and found the bridge crew hard at work preparing for departure. First Officer Nog was standing over at the helm in mid conversation with Commander Sulu, who was the Helmsman for the Enterprise. Kirk made his way down to the lower bridge area.

"Captain," Nog said, noticing Kirk approaching, "I can report that the ship is good to go. All sections report nominal readiness, and await your final word for departure."

Kirk appreciated the Ferengi's over-effort at trying to be efficient. Nog came from a race of beings, Ferengi, who were not, at least as Kirk read it, accomplished in the ordered ways of space going as Starfleet officers were trained.

Upon reading Nog's file, however, Kirk became quite convinced that Nog was one of Starfleet's most able officers, and had overcome many ordeals to get to where he was in his career.

"Thank you for the report, Mr. Nog," Kirk replied, sitting down in the command chair as he did, "but I have learned that any ship that has Captain Scott as its chief engineer, or even as a passenger, is never ready to go until he says it is ready to go."

Sulu chuckled.

"How true that is," Sulu said as he too prepped his station for departure.

Nog was unsure of what the comment had meant, and Kirk could see the perplexed look on the Ferengi's face.

"Nog," Kirk said softly, "it's nothing to fret about. Even Spock, as I am sure Sulu will tell you, had to wait for Scotty's final word of departure on many occasions."

Lt. Commander S'vath entered the bridge and headed down to his post, which was the Navigation post next to Sulu's helm. S'vath was not only the chief navigator but the tactical officer as well, both of which were executable from the navigation post.

"I'm glad to see you could make it," Kirk said to S'vath as the human/Vulcan hybrid sat down at his post, Kirk's voice lightened with sarcasm.

"Lenora (his and Rhonda's infant child) was giving Rhonda fits, and it would appear that on such occasions, only by my singing Vulcan hymns, can that child find rest."

"Vulcan hymns," Sulu said with wry grin, "one can only imagine what they sound like."

"Quite pleasant, I am told," S'vath added.

"Speaking of children," Nog said to Kirk, "when are your wife and son going to be arriving?"

"Thank you for asking Nog," Kirk replied, "but Myran (Myran is now a grade-school teacher on Timus) wanted to be with her students for graduation back on Timus Prime (the world Kirk/Myran lived on before this story even started). But, hopefully she and little Mathew will join us down the line."

At that moment, and quite unexpectedly, Admiral Kate Janeway stepped out of the Turbo-lift.

"Kate," Kirk said, upon seeing her. He stood up and walked over to the Turbo-life as she stepped out of it. "You didn't have to come see us off like this; I know how busy you are with Project Naissance and all."

"Jim; we need to talk," Janeway said, with seriousness to her voice that denoted that she had worrisome information.

"Alright," Kirk said, as he shot a worried glance to Nog, Sulu and S'vath.

Kirk headed toward his new ready room, with Janeway right behind him. The door opened, and they both walked in, the door swishing closed behind them.

"Well," Sulu said to Nog, "I guess you better make sure Scotty is ready to go," Sulu said to Nog. "If I know that look on the captain's face, we're about to get some new orders."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Nog asked.

S'vath cracked a small smile.

"Can't you hear them with those ears of yours?" S'vath asked.

Nog looked at S'vath's Vulcan ears.

"Can't you?" Nog asked right back as he headed for the Turbo-lift.

Sulu chuckled softly, enjoying the battle of the ears!

 **Earth; Starfleet Academy**

The Golden Gate bridge was not only a bridge across the San Francisco bay, it was also a bridge into the future, or so that is how many of the cadets who attended Starfleet Academy perceived it to be. And as Benjamin Sisko looked at his daughter's wide smile, as she took in the view of the majestic bridge, he was glad that she seemed to understand the meaning of both.

"The Golden Gate Bridge is so beautiful. I haven't seen it for real since we came here when I was four years old," Rebecca said to her father.

Both Benjamin Sisko and Rebecca stepped off of the transport ship which had brought them down through the atmosphere of Earth, and settled near the academy. Kasidy stepped off as well, as did Jake. It was in the early afternoon, and it was a bright sunny day.

"Jakeo," Ben said to his son, "processing Rebecca into the academy admin office is going to take a while, so if you want to visit your friends over in New Orleans; go ahead. Just meet us back here in three hours or so."

"Nah, that's okay dad," Jake said, "I see enough of them when I come here. Maybe Kas and I can go get something to eat while you two wait in line at the academy."

Ben Sisko reached out and tugged lightly on Jake's shoulder length ponytail.

"Why don't you get a haircut while you're getting a bite to eat," Ben said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh stop it," Kas said, slapping Ben's hand, "I like it."

"Me too," Rebecca added.

"I guess I'm out numbered," Ben said with remorse in his voice. "Anyway," Sisko said to Kasidy and Jake, "go ahead and grab a small bite but don't eat too much. Don't forget we're supposed to meet up with my sister and her husband for dinner in New York tonight and catch a show."

Kasidy hugged her daughter, and then headed off with Jake toward the shuttle pod landing bay nearby.

"Alright young cadet," Sisko said to his daughter, "let's get you set up and then go enjoy your last night of freedom."

"Dad," Rebecca said to her father, with a tinge of nervousness in her voice, "are you sure I can do this?"

"You bet you can," Sisko said, as he held her hand and they made their way toward the receiving admin office. "You've got both your mom's and my DNA which means; you can do anything."

"I hope I get posted on Jim Kirk's ship," Rebecca said with a slight glee in her eyes.

"Now listen to me," Ben said, "Jim Kirk is married man, and he's much older than you. You need to find men your own age, and being in Starfleet is a great place to meet new friends."

"I'm just kidding about Jim," Rebecca said with a giggle, "but it would still be cool to get posted to his Enterprise."

"From what I hear," Ben said in response to her words, "Jim's Enterprise is becoming the most sought after posting. It may not be so easy to get posted there as you think."

"Except for the fact that he is a family friend, and you could convince him," Rebecca said, batting her eyelids as she spoke.

"Oh be quiet," Ben said, "and let's get going."

The two Siskos headed into the admin office.

Unknown to Ben and Rebecca Sisko, another father/daughter duo were already inside the admin office and in the waiting line; Worf and his daughter K'onjaQ.

Continued…


	81. Not Again!

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Not again…**

 **USS ENTERPRISE in planetary orbit of Odyssey VI…an M-class planet dedicated to the preservation of life throughout the galaxy…**

Admiral Janeway and Captain Kirk made their way into the ready room off to the right of the main bridge. Kirk whirled around to face her.

"What's this all about Kate?" Kirk asked his good friend.

Janeway gave him a slightly worried look, but then smiled and tried her best to shake it.

"We may have an incident brewing that I would personally like the Enterprise to look into," she told him calmly. "About twelve hours ago I received an urgent coded message from Starfleet Command. As you know or may not know, Starfleet constructed a net of observation posts around the Planet- Killer; the Robot device that you encountered during your original Five-year mission."

"Yes, I do recall reading about that net a couple years ago," Kirk told her, "and I wasn't too thrilled to find out recently, when I was there last year, that the net of a hundred or so observation probes had been decimated down to just one."

"Jim," Janeway began to explain, "Nothing ever came of it. The science teams never found anything of importance, and so, over time, those resources, meaning the manpower and material, were needed for other vital concerns, such as wars with the Cardassians, the Dominion and the ongoing Borg threat."

"Nothing ever came of it," Kirk repeated her words, "until now," he added.

Janeway gave him a weary glance and then walked over to the view port on the far side of the ready room. She gazed out at the planet below, and then back at Kirk.

"Well, for all we know, it may be nothing at all," she told him.

"What has happened?" Kirk asked, as he went around his desk and sat down.

Janeway came over to the desk and sat down across from Kirk.

"The coded message I received was brief, however, it stated that Starfleet hasn't received a message, or message traffic, from the two man crew in over two weeks. Its official designation, by the way, is Observation Probe VII-E7-RGEL-33F-7100. The subspace beacon, which is in constant observation, is still active, just no word from the crew. I would like you to take the Enterprise and investigate the situation."

"Why the Enterprise?" Kirk asked. "This ship I command isn't nearly as powerful as most ships in the fleet, which I understand, was because of political reasons you and Spock had to deal with, which I have accepted. The old Enterprise barely made it out of there in one piece and it took the detonation of Matt Decker's ship, the Constellation, to stop that thing last time. This ship we're on now, though a refit, is of that same class. There must have been advances made in later ship designs that could be of more use if indeed there is more of a situation than we currently believe going on there."

Janeway gave him a serious look.

"Not as much advancement as you would think," Janeway told him. "This ship may still be a Constitution-class Starship, but its weaponry has been updated as has its shielding. But I am not so much sending the Enterprise there as I am Captain James T Kirk. You, along with Captain Sulu and Captain Scott, have seen this thing in action before. I can think of no better crew to send there than this one."

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"I guess if Spock were here he would say that your reasoning is logical," Kirk finally said.

"I would hope so," she added with a smile, "I do try."

But Kirk countered.

"But if Bones were here he'd say you're crazy," Kirk added as well. "In any event," Kirk said as he stood up and came over to her, "we'll go."

"Just promise me you will be careful," Janeway said, "and don't do any of those crazy stunts you're famous for."

Kirk chuckled, and with all seriousness asked…

"Me? Crazy stunts?"

An hour later the Enterprise was traveling at warp speed. Kirk sat in his ready room as the door slid open. Sulu, Scotty, Commander Nog and Commander S'vath entered. Both Sulu and Scotty also hold the rank of commander as well. (*remember readers-Scotty and Sulu look as they did in TOS season-two.*)

"Alright," Scotty said to Kirk, "when are you going to come down and inspect engineering?"

"All in good time Scotty," Kirk said with a smile, "go ahead and take a seat."

They each sat down in one of the chairs.

"I guess you're about to tell us why Admiral Janeway came to see us off," Nog said to Kirk.

"Yes, I am," Kirk replied. Then he looked over to Scotty and Sulu. "We're going to go visit an old friend," Kirk told them.

"I wouldn't think there would be too many of them alive these days," Scotty said.

"Unfortunately, in this case, there could be." Kirk said, in a weary tone.

Kirk pressed a button on his desk and then, the view screen which was mounted on the wall above and behind where he sat, came to life and showed an image of the Planet-killer.

The tension in the room amped up slightly.

"Ahhhh... shit," Scotty said as he shook his head, upon seeing the Planet-killer. "Not again. We were just there a year ago and everything was fine."

Kirk filled them in with what Janeway had told him and then asked for their opinions.

"They should never have taken that net down," Sulu said. "I remember, over the years, reading reports on the drawdown and shaking my head each time."

"We're they daft?" Scotty asked.

"Captain, in Starfleet's defense," S'vath began to say, "that thing never seemed to pose a problem and the wars Admiral Janeway mentioned did need resources and manpower."

"And if I recall correctly," Nog added, "one of those observation probes was redistributed somewhere else and was one of the first probes to detect the second Borg cube that invaded Federation space." (*First Contact)*

"That's right," S'vath said.

"Well, regardless," Kirk said to them both, "we're being sent to investigate." Kirk shifted his glance over to S'vath. "Go ahead and change course," and then he looked at Scotty, "if that thing is on the rampage again, we may need to do maneuvers like we did last time. Moves that I am quite sure were not loaded into this ship's memory core."

"Ahh, but sir," Scotty said to Kirk, "this time you and I will be on the Enterprise, not acting like cheerleaders on the sidelines."

"Captain," Sulu said from where he sat. "I hope you don't intend to stop it the way we did last time. We don't have another ship to use as a lamb."

"Mr. Sulu; I hope it doesn't come to that this time," Kirk said with a smile. "Dismissed," he added for Sulu and the others."

Kirk watched as his command crew stood up and headed for the door.

"Commander Nog," Kirk said, "Would you please remain for a moment?"

Scotty, S'vath and Sulu exited the ready room, as Nog turned around to face Kirk.

"Is there something else sir?" Nog asked Kirk.

Kirk stood up and came over to the young Ferengi.

"Have you ever heard of a white-rabbit?" Kirk asked.

"Umm, if I recall, rabbits are rodent like creatures from Earth." Nog replied.

"It is also a legal term," Kirk explained. "You may or may not know, but when I first made it to this time I took on an alias; Robert Crane. Well, as it turned out, I researched my alias as well as the fake history that the Federation had created for my new name. It turned out that Robert Crane had a brother named Denny. Denny, as it turned out, was a lawyer on Rigel-7."

"Umm, sir," Nog said, "didn't you just say that the history they had created for your alias wasn't real?" Nog asked.

"Yes indeed; it was all fabricated." Kirk said, as he went back over to his desk and sat down. "But, in order to convince others that my alias, Robert Crane, was real, I had to convince myself. And so, as it turned out, my fake brother, Denny, being a lawyer and all, was known to have been one who resorted to white-rabbit defenses while pressing his cases."

"What does this have to do with me?" Nog asked, with a slight nervous tone. "Do I need to find us lawyer and a rabbit?"

Kirk smiled.

"No, Commander Nog, you do not need a lawyer," Kirk said to him. "What we all need right now is a white-rabbit. Call it an unexpected twist we can fall back onto if needed. I want you to send a coded subspace message. The message will, I hope, give us a white-rabbit defense."

"Who am I sending this message to?" Nog asked.

"Good question," Kirk began to say, "I want you to send the message to my good friend…"

As the Enterprise sped toward the Planet-Killer, another ship was just arriving at that destination. There was only one person on the small scout class vessel, and his name was Spock…

Continued…


	82. So Much Hate

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **So Much Hate…**

 **Starfleet Academy…on Earth**

Rebecca Sisko had only said goodbye to her parent's just moments earlier; and now, after officially checking in, she found herself in her quarters. She was unpacking her belonging when the door to her quarters slid open and another girl entered, no doubt her roommate. Rebecca stood up to greet the other girl.

"Hello there," Rebecca said, "I guess we're going be roommates."

The other girl had straight black hair which was combed back in a very ordinary manner. And for a girl who was as young as Rebecca was in appearance, the girl had a very plain look about her in terms of fashion and mannerisms. Rebecca looked at her roommate and felt that there was something slightly different about the other girl.

"Yes," the other girl finally replied, "if you are Rebecca Ann Sisko, then we are to be indeed; roommates," and then her lips slid apart in what could only have been described as a forced smile. Her tone of voice was, to Rebecca, spoken with a slight monotone quality.

"Umm," Rebecca said, still with a smile on her face, "I am Cadet Rebecca Sisko; who might you be."

The other girl blinked her eyes several times, and had a very astonished look on her face.

"You do not know who I am?" the other girl asked in an almost surprised tone of voice.

"Umm," Rebecca said, searching for the right words to say, "Unless we've met before, and I have forgotten, then no; I do not know who you are. So, umm, have we met before?"

"No; we have not met before," the other girl replied.

Rebecca's mind was doing cartwheels.

"Okay," Rebecca finally said, "this is getting very awkward. If we haven't met before then how do you know who I am, and how come I don't know who you are?"

The other girl gave Rebecca a perplexed look.

"Did you not familiarize yourself with who your roommate would be?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't. But apparently you did, so that explains how you know who I am," Rebecca replied with. "I've seen some crazy shit the past year or so, so excuse me if I am on edge."

"You are the daughter of Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko. You were born on May 1, 2…"

"Wait a second there," Rebecca said, "you know my birthday? Don't you think you're taking this roommate business a bit too far?"

There just an innocent look on the other girl's face.

"I am sorry if it seems I have invaded your privacy," the other girl said. "My name is Lal, and I am the daughter of late Starfleet- officer; Lt. Commander Data."

"Lt. Commander Data?" Rebecca whispered back, as she recalled her father telling her about the android who had served with Admiral Picard for many years.

"Did you know my father?" Lal asked in quizzically.

"No," Rebecca said with a pleasant smile, "but my father met him on a couple occasions."

Lal smiled and opened up a duffle bag.

"My father was an honored Starfleet Officer," Lal said, as she removed a hologram picture of Data, which was suspended inside of a liquid frame, and set it on the desk on her side of the room.

Rebecca came over and looked at the picture.

"Yes he was," Rebecca nodded in agreement. "When my high-school class was studying cybernetics, my father was able to contact Commander Geordi Leforge and asked him to come and speak to us about your father," Rebecca, "and he also ended up talking to us about you. I thought your father was forced to deactivate you after your matrix suffered a cascade failure."

"Yes Rebecca," Lal replied, "he was. As it turned out…"

As Lal relayed the story to Rebecca as to how she was reconstituted, they were both unaware that the door to the room had remained opened. They were also unaware of the other two girls who were listening in on the conversation.

One of them was a human girl. Her hair was braided back behind her shoulders, and her name was Renee. The other girl was also human. Her exotic oriental features were accentuated by an immaculate application of makeup. Her name was Azami.

"That girl is a robot," Renee said softly.

"Not a robot; android," Azami corrected her friend. "I think it is foolish for Starfleet to allow androids to be among us as if being here made them just ordinary biological beings, like us, trying to better themselves."

"I don't see a problem with it," Renee countered.

"Look, Renee," Azami said, with a snooty look on her face. "Are you my friend or not?"

Renee smiled.

"Why do you have to get so defensive?" Renee asked.

"I'm just asking," Azami said. "Because, I swear to you now, I'm going to make that android's life miserable if she thinks she can come to the academy and fit in with us normal girls. And if that other bitch gets in my way," Azami added, "I'll make her life a living hell too. So," Azami said to Renee, "are you with me or against me."

Renee smiled.

"I'm with you," Renee said back to her friend.

Renee also fought the urge to lean in and kiss her friend Azami. It had been a growing desire since the two girls had met the night before at Starfleet administration. Perhaps another chance would come later, or at least, that was Renee's hope.

 **Planet Vulcan**

 **The mountain side home of T'pring...**

T'pring materialized inside of her home having just returned to Vulcan after her two week visit with her son S'vath on the Enterprise. Sybok was there to greet her.

"How was your stay with S'vath?" Sybok asked.

"It was most unfortunate that his wife, that human tramp, gave birth to a daughter. However, seeing my son pleased me. He has done well for himself."

"What about Spock?" Sybok asked. "Did you see my brother?"

T'pring nodded.

"Oh yes, he was there, as was the new Kirk," she said in a cold manner. "I could see them both staring at me with their condescending eyes."

Sybok could feel her anger, his mind literally feeding off of the negative energy, and then he held her close to him.

"In time, my child, in time," Sybok told her. "Did you accomplish the other reason you went to see your son?"

T'pring nodded, reached into her pocket, and retrieved a vile of liquid.

"You're sure that it will work?" T'pring asked Sybok.

Sybok smiled; it was clear he was confident the mysterious liquid would indeed "work".

-continued…


	83. Spock's Mind War

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Spock's Mind War**

Spock maneuvered the tiny scout-class vessel to a point alongside observation probe VII-E7-RGEL-33F-7100, with the ominous figure of the Planet-killer in the near distance. He stood up from the command cockpit and retrieved a phaser and a Tricorder from one of the storage compartments. He made his way back to the small craft and to the small one-man transporter chamber. He worked the controls, which were mounted inside of the small chamber, and then beamed away.

As Spock rematerialized inside of the small two-person observation probe he instantly recognized the Vulcan construction designs. While many of its original panels, walls and other aspects had been altered since the probe's construction, the basic outline had remained the same.

He reached for the Tricorder that hung around his shoulder and was draped down to his side. The Tricorder itself was one of the modern versions, but built with-in the frame of an old style 23rd century Tricorder. Spock had received much ribbing from the late Leonard McCoy for holding on to such nostalgia, but Spock argued that his use of the old style Tricorder was practical. Of course McCoy would just rib him even more, but, with McCoy no longer alive, Spock missed his old friend and longed for the ribbing again. But, alas, time marched on.

For several moments Spock scanned for life signs, but could find none. He made his way through the common living area and as he did, his worry was rewarded. The conditions of the living spaces were obviously the result of wanton violence.

Blood stains were on the floor, as well as the furniture. The foul odor of human waste came from one of the far corners. Spock walked over to the far corner and found several mounds of dried feces.

He squatted down and scanned the mounds and shook his head as the Tricorder displayed its findings; the feces were comprised of human DNA fragments, and that of what appeared to be Pakled DNA, as well as Vulcan.

The readings concluded that the waste had come from the Vulcan and that this Vulcan, who was also the murderer of the human and Pakled victims, had consumed them as well, and had forgone the use of the waste facilities. Spock surmised that the killer had negated using the waste facility due to either hysteria or the unfamiliar use of them.

As he made his way through the rest of the observation probe he came to the conclusion that the Vulcan who had committed the carnage was no longer aboard. He made his way to the probe's main computer station, which was in the small control section where several instruments were arrayed, chiefly among them being several messaging relay devices.

As the threat of the Planet-killer reactivating had faded over the centuries, Starfleet decided to turn the probe into a message relaying center. The area space where the Planet-killer was located was in interstellar space near the Rigel systems, and was an optimum place to situate a message relay post.

Spock sat down at the probe's main computer station. He would use the tactical recordings to try and piece together what had happened, but as his fingers dances across the antiquated keyboard, his eyes looked up at the main viewing screen, and more specifically at the object in space that the main screen was constantly displaying; the Planet-killer. Spock remembered all too well the events surrounding the first time he and the crew of the Enterprise had encountered it originally.

The Enterprise had come across a string of destroyed solar systems. Eventually the USS Constellation was found adrift in one of the destroyed solar systems, with only the ship's captain, a close friend of Captain James T Kirk, the highly decorated Commodore Matt Decker, found to still be alive on board the wrecked ship.

Eventually the Enterprise encountered the Planet-killer, which was deemed to be the last remnant of a long ago war. The device was miles long and practically invincible. Captain Kirk was nearly killed when, with the help of Montgomery Scott, he successfully induced an impulse engine overload and exploded the discarded Constellation inside of the Planet-killer.

Spock studied the data displayed on the screen. The two person crew currently assigned to the probe was comprised of a Vulcan female, Lt. Commander T'av, and her subordinate, Lt. Michael Donovan.

The records of each officer, which were stored on the computer, were standard and also contained a DNA scan for medical purposes. Acting on a hunch, Spock compared the DNA scan from the feces he had scanned earlier with the two crew members and found a match with both. He again concluded correctly that Lt. Commander T'av had not only killed Lt. Donovan, but had consumed him as well.

Further investigation of the automated computer logs also helped Spock conclude that a Pakled trading vessel happened by and that T'av had killed a Pakled who had beamed over to the probe, and then she herself beamed over to the Pakled vessel and had departed the area.

For the whole time since Spock had arrived in the system, and had beamed over to the probe, Spock was sublimely aware of the fact that his observations were themselves being observed. His father, Sarek, had been one of Vulcan's most achieved telepaths and had mastered the Vulcan mind more than most would ever achieve in a lifetime. Through the years, before he had passed away, Sarek had helped Spock train his own mind, and with that training, he had helped Spock compartmentalize aspects of awareness.

So, as Spock sat at the computer post, reading the data displayed, he was quite aware of the fact that someone, or something else, was also inside of his mind and was unaware that Spock knew.

Spock had no doubt where the mind invaders were coming from; the mind invaders were aboard the Planet-killer.

Spock hadn't just arrived in the area by chance, he had been sent there on a covert mission by beings he had not encountered for quite some time. The beings who existed on a planet called Talos IV.

The three aliens were located in the deep bowels of the Planet-killer in a dark and musty area. They had been inside their musty surroundings for eons upon eons. They had recently tasted the emotions of life (T'av and her violent actions as SAVVY readers will recall) and simple consumption of emotion, while fulfilling their desires, but were not the only reason they had wakened.

They were on a mission to find those who had fled their world and destroy them, or die trying. And as they scanned the mind of the simple being they were currently observing (Spock), they came to an unmistakable understanding; the mind of the simple being had been touched by those they were seeking to find and destroy.

Spock made his way out of the control area and decided to return to the scout-class vessel. But with each step he took he could sense that the invaders of his mind were beginning to find ways into the areas of his mind he had closed off from them.

And it became more apparent to Spock that with each breath that he took, he was closer to being totally compromised. There was only one thing to do to prevent that.

With no other option left to him, Spock withdrew the phaser from his pocket, placed it up to his head, and pulled the trigger!

Continued…


	84. In the Name of Love

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **In the name of Love…**

 **Earth; Starfleet Academy…**

Loud music blared out as dozens of new Starfleet recruits danced their last night of 'freedom' away. It was the annual cadet ball and being a mandatory event, every new cadet was present and all sorts of fashions were on display.

From the traditional human attire, to the most exotic alien tastes, the pulsating strobe lights lighted up a fashion parade perhaps not equaled in the known galaxy.

Being that most of the cadets were young, and single, it was as much as a social event as it was an official function. Needless to say, flirting was a bound, slightly hidden by the undulating lights mixed with darkness.

Opposite sex flirting to same sex flirting, to interspecies flirting, it didn't matter. In the 24th century, for the most part, IDIC had reached new heights; at least, for most. Even a Horta could be seen weaving its way through the crowded dance stage. A band of varying species was up on the stage blaring out their music to the crowd that enjoyed the music. The female lead singer, a human with long black hair, wore a very slinky outfit that strategically covered her attributes.

Although the youth enjoyed the music which inspired a myriad of gyrations; the cadets also calmed somewhat and applauded when the live band left the stage. It was then that a giant rotating ball of mirrored fractals came down from the ceiling of the giant ball room, creating a sparkling sensation throughout the dance hall.

A small band combo, consisting of a base player, a drummer, and a jazz guitarist, as well as a sax player and a lone singer, emerged from the closed red curtain at the back of the stage. The singer was wearing an outfit that, like him and the combo set, was a tribute to a long ago time. Many of the educational staff who were present actually had known the singer quite well, and were glad that the blaring loud music was about to be replaced, albeit if only for a few short moments, by the more satisfying sounds of Vic Fontaine.

"Hello kids," Vic said, all decked out in a tuxedo. "I was watching some of your dance moves backstage, and I have to tell you," Vic continued to say, "that my hips are hurting just from looking at what I saw."

The gathered throng laughed at the humor.

"But seriously folks," Vic told them all, "this is the seventh year that the Starfleet Academy has asked my band and I to perform a few classics from a bygone era, and trust me, we are appreciative. Besides," Vic added with a wry smile, "the fifty bucks we're each getting will be recycled back into the school funds in about ten minutes after the five of us visit the open bar over there."

The crowd laughed again.

The crowd cheered loudly as Vic began to sing the slow dancing inducing classic song "Summer Wind".

 _The summer wind came blowin' in_ _  
_ _From across the sea_ _  
_ _It lingered there to touch your hair_ _  
_ _And walk with me_

 _All summer long_ _  
_ _we sang a song_ _  
_ _And then we strolled that golden sand_ _  
_ _Two sweethearts and the summer wind_

 _Like painted kites, those days and nights_ _  
_ _They went flying by_ _  
_ _The world was new beneath the blue_ _  
_ _Umbrella sky_

 _Then softer than a piper man_ _  
_ _One day, it called to you_ _  
_ _I lost you I lost you to_ _  
_ _The summer wind_

 _The autumn wind_ _  
_ _And the winter winds_ _  
_ _They have come and gone_ _  
_ _And still those days_ _  
_ _Those lonely days_ _  
_ _They go on and on_ _  
_ _And guess whos sigh`s_ _  
_ _His lullabies through nights that never end_ _  
_ _My fickled friend,_ _  
_ _The summer wind_ _  
_ _The summer wind warm summer wind_ _  
_ _Mmm the summer wind_

Even though most of the cadets listened to the popular musicians of the time, most of them had heard of Vic Fontaine and his band. Vic had been very successful in bringing back the Big Band sound from over 400 years in the past.

The sounds of the Glen Miller Band and the songs of Frank Sinatra and others, as well as Vic's take on the era, had become must have items in most people's music collections.

After three more songs, and to a loud and stirring applause, Vic and his band left the stage and soon the melodic sounds and undulating rhythms of modern music invaded the hall once again.

Cadet Lal was sitting at one of the dining tables, alone, when suddenly another cadet sat down next to her. His name was Mateo, and it was pretty much known that of all the cadets, his "star" was the one to beat. He was of Japanese descent, and his entry exams had set records. And for all of his success he was a very "down to Earth" individual.

"Hello there," Mateo said to Lal.

"Hello to you," Lal said, in her usual pleasant tone. "You are Cadet Hiram Mateo. I congratulate you on your entrance exam. I am quite sure that you will excel in your Starfleet career."

"Thank you," Mateo said with a genuine smile. "However, there was one cadet here who scored even higher, and it was you." He bowed his head in honor. "Thank you, and I must say, Sei'kou to you. And may your flower bloom forever; cadet Lal."

Mateo smiled at Lal, stood up, and made his way through the crowded hall. Lal's short conversation with Mateo, however, had not gone un-noticed. Azami and her friend, or lapdog in other words, Renee, had watched the conversation from several tables over, and Azami did not like what she had seen. Because, as fate would have it, Azami, realizing that Mateo was a rising star on the social ladder, had set her eyes on the young man and was determined to make sure everyone else was aware of her aspirations, concerning Mateo. Azami watched as Lal stood up and made her way to the lavatory. Azami stood up.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked, as she remained seated.

"I'm going tell that robot to stay away from Mateo, and that he belongs to me." Azami said, with anger flaring in her eyes.

Azami made her way through the crowded dance hall, and finally arrived at the lavatory and entered. There were several other girls inside the lavatory, Lal among them, and they were all standing before the wall length mirror applying makeup or other cosmetic adjustments. Lal was brushing her hair next to an Andorian female. When the Andorian female finally left, Azami zoomed over and stood at the mirror as well, right next to Lal.

"Your name is Lal, right," Azami asked.

"Yes, that is my name designation," Lal said, as she looked at the beautiful Asian woman who stood next to her. "May I help you?"

"Let me give you some advice," Azami said, as she looked at Lal, who stood two inches shorter than her. The other girls, there were five of them, who were standing before the mirror and were brushing their hair, or applying makeup, could all hear the condescending quality in Azami's voice.

"I am sorry," Lal said back to Azami, "however; what are you giving me advice on?"

"You don't even have a real vagina," Azami said, as she looked over Lal. "Everyone knows who and what you are. And despite what your kind may believe, most of us real people consider you nothing more that walking mannequins, or, for in your case, a glorified sex toy."

At that instant, Rebecca Sisko entered the lavatory. And immediately she could since the tension inside of the lavatory, and she could see the other girls staring at the growing confrontation between Azami and Lal.

"I am not sure what you mean," Lal replied to Azami.

"What I mean," Azami restated, "is that I want you to stay away from Mateo; do you understand me you walking toaster!"

"Or what?" came from a voice that was standing behind Azami.

Azami instantly turned around to face the girl who dared to challenge her and found Rebecca Sisko glaring back at her…

Next time…it's a Catfight!


	85. For Everything

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **For Everything…**

"There is something definitely wrong with this picture," Captain James T Kirk said the moment the USS Enterprise came out or orbit. "Where is she?" Kirk asked as he stared up at the screen from his command chair.

He angled his gaze down to Sulu who was sitting at the helm and reciprocated Kirk's gaze with a worried gaze of his own.

The Planet- Killer was gone. On more than one occasion, nightmares of his first encounter with the Planet-Killer had roused Kirk from sleep through the past five years since it had happen.

For Sulu, Scotty, and even Spock, the events of that first encounter were all but distant memories due to the fact that the three of them had lived beyond that point by several decades.

For Jim Kirk, five years ago wasn't that long ago at all. Jim Kirk had actually returned to this place a year earlier during the Project Diamond affair, but it was only for a brief time, and, a year ago, the Planet-Killer was still hanging in space; nothing more than a remnant of history.

But now, upon his second return visit, the Planet-killer was gone, and more to the point, possibly somewhere nearby.

"Red Alert; battle stations," Kirk said.

Nog, who was standing to the left of Kirk's command chair, repeated the order as the alert klaxon began to blare. All at once the entire crew of the ship went into full gear.

"Alright people," Nog said to the bridge crew, as they hustled about and made standard preparation for battle-stations, "you heard the Captain; this is no drill." Nog had also tapped his com badge and his orders were carried throughout the ship.

Lt. Commander S'vath, who manned the new tactical post which was situated behind Kirk on the upper level, was fast at work as well.

"Captain, the sensors are detecting a Federation scout-class vessel on the other side of the observation probe," S'vath reported. And before Kirk could respond, S'vath added another interesting fact. "I am also detecting life signs on the probe itself; a Vulcan life form, near death."

"Beam the Vulcan directly to sickbay," Kirk said, as he stood up and headed for the Turbo-lift.

Nog met Kirk at the Turbo-life door.

"Your orders sir," Nog asked.

Kirk surveyed the bridge crew and was satisfied with Nog's efficient ability to get them prepared.

"You've got the bridge, Commander Nog," Kirk said. "If anyone knows what happened to the Planet-killer, I'm hoping the Vulcan will, and I want to be there the moment they're revived. If that Planet-killer happens to return, don't fight; you punch this ship into warp speed a half second later."

"A quarter second later sir," Nog assured Kirk.

"Jim; why not fight it?" S'vath asked. "The new phasers and quantum-torpedoes might be all that we need."

Kirk pondered S'vath's plan, but shook his head in disagreement.

"Perhaps," Kirk said, "but not one on one." He pivoted and looked over at the communication's post, which was manned by Lt. Davek, the female Cardassian who was the ship's communications officer. "Lt. Davek, send our status to Starfleet immediately."

"Aye sir," Davek replied.

Then Kirk looked directly at Sulu.

"You know what to do if it happens, old friend," Kirk said to Sulu.

"Evasive actions and warp speed," Sulu replied with a smile, having been at the helm all those decades ago.

And with that, Kirk entered the Turbo-lift…

 **Earth; Starfleet Command**

 **The Cadet Ball….**

The dance floor of the ballroom was cluttered with groups of cadets dancing to the throbbing beat of the music. Rebecca Sisko, who had been dancing with a Cardassian Cadet, made her way towards the lavatory. When she entered she came upon what was unquestionably a tense situation. Several other girls were just watching as Lal was backed up against the far wall, and Azami was pointing a finger at her.

"Everyone knows who and what you are. And despite what your kind may believe, most of us real people consider you nothing more that walking mannequins, or, for someone like Mateo, a glorified sexual tool."

"I am not sure what you mean," Lal replied to Azami.

"What I mean," Azami restated, "is that I want you to stay away from Mateo; do you understand me you walking toaster!"

"Or what?" came from a voice that was standing behind Azami.

Azami instantly turned around to face the girl who dared to challenge her and found Rebecca Sisko glaring back at her.

"Stay out of this," Azami shot back at Rebecca. "This isn't your business. This is between me and it."

Rebecca stepped further into the lavatory until her face was inches from Azami's face.

"I'm making it my business," Rebecca said with attitude. "Lal is my friend, which means when you talk to her like that, you're talking to me like that."

Azami flashed an arrogant smile.

"Don't go up against me," Azami said, "in case you haven't gotten the memo, I'm the number one bitch in this academy. My father is a high-ranking official in the Federation. All I have to do is snap my fingers and I can make your life a living hell."

Rebecca chuckled.

"You go ahead and snap those fingers of yours," Rebecca fired right back, "I know people too, and trust me, if they found out you were messing with their dead friend's daughter, they will swoop down on you so fast, you wouldn't see it coming."

Azami could feel the glances of the other girls on her and Rebecca, and then she looked back at Lal.

"You heard what I had to say," Azami said to Lal, "it's up to you how you want to play this."

Azami stepped around Rebecca, and when joined by Renee, she exited the lavatory; the crisis was over. Rebecca walked over to Lal as the rest of the girls went about their business.

"You did not have to do that," Lal said. "I do not want to be the center of attraction."

"I know," Rebecca said with a smile. "But I can't let people like her stomp all over other people, especially when it's one of my friends they are stomping on."

"She has many friends here, human friends who may feel the same way she does," Lal said.

"Not as many as you might think," Rebecca corrected Lal. "Your father's quest for equal justice for android life forms are required reading for many students now. Unfortunately there will always be a select few, like Azami, who refuse to allow change. Now, come on," Rebecca said, "that guy I saw you sitting with earlier returned to your table and you were gone; I think he likes you."

"But Azami has claimed him," Lal reminded Rebecca.

"Honey," Rebecca said, "the days when people could claim other people with just simple words have long since passed." Rebecca retrieved a stick of lipstick and glided it across Lal's lips. "Alright, now; let's go get him…"

And with that done; the two friends, who were also the last two remaining in the lavatory, exited and returned to the dance. Just seconds after the door swished closed, five Jem'Hadar warriors, fully armed, beamed into the lavatory….

 **USS ENTERPRISE**

 **Deep space, near the Rigel system...**

Jim Kirk made his way down the active corridors where officers and crew hustled in different directions as the ship's crew continued to prepare for battle. Finally arriving at sickbay, Kirk entered. He was greeted by Dr. Rhonda Grayson, S'vath's wife and Chief Surgeon of the Enterprise.

"Captain," Rhonda said in a nervous manner, "S'vath told me you were on your way."

"Where is the Vulcan?" Kirk asked.

Rhonda stood between Kirk and the entrance into the med-bed area.

"Sir, Captain," Rhonda said, "I should let you know first that the Vulcan is near death, and may not live through the night."

"Understood," Kirk told Rhonda, "but doctor, that Vulcan is the only one who might know what happened here."

"I understand," Rhonda said, "but if you order me to revive the patient too hastily you might lessen their chance to live."

Kirk thought of what had just been said to him, but pressed on.

"It is a chance we may have to take," Kirk told her.

"Alright," Rhonda said, as she stepped out of the way of Kirk, knowing what Kirk was about to see for himself.

Kirk pushed past Rhonda and entered the med-bed area and was surprised at who the patient was who held the answers he wanted… but also faced death.

It was Spock...

Continued…


	86. Elizabeth

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Elizabeth**

The trickling sound of a small stream was all she heard, which was just fine with her. But as she walked along the dirt path that winded its way through the calmness of the country landscape, her bare feet cushioned by soft grass, she could soon see several birds, their chirps starting to become audible, which when blended with the trickling stream, made the scenery around her that much more beautiful.

In her left hand she held two roses, which she had plucked from a garden which was located not far from where she was. Finally, after several more moments of walking along the path, she came upon her destination; two marked tombstones. She finally came to a stop just before the slaps of marble. One of them was labeled Christopher Pike; the other was labeled Vina Pike. The woman set a rose atop each tombstone.

"You miss them, don't you?" A voice said from behind her.

The woman, Elizabeth, turned around to face the voice. The voice belonged to a being she had known her entire life; a being she called the Keeper.

"Yes I do," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"It is most fortunate that you are sharing those feelings of loss with us," the Keeper said, as it smiled back at her. "The emotion is pure and real; we are appreciative."

Elizabeth turned back around to look at her parent's tombstones. She felt a tear tracing down her right cheek. She fought back the urge to cry, and just absorbed the moment.

"Even though I know for certain that none of this, the sky-the flowers-the tombstones themselves, exist in reality; I still find so much comfort being here."

"When we constructed this memory, this menagerie of where your parents were buried, we did so knowing that in the future you would wish to experience it, thus, giving us back nourishment. We are pleased to have known it has given you comfort and us sustenance."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and saw many real memories of her parents. She had been born on the planet Talos IV and had lived her entire life on the desolate world. At first, before she was ever aware of it, she was raised by her parents inside of what could only be described as an observation room. The beings who lived on Talos IV fed off of the emotions of others. Both of Elizabeth's parents were humans, like her.

Her father was Christopher Pike. At some point in his life he had become disfigured in a dreadful incident, his body being bathed with radiation that nearly killed him. He was eventually brought back to Talos IV, a world he had visited before. The Keeper had offered him a life inside of a menagerie of memories, created by the beings on Talos IV. In exchange for letting them feed off of his emotions, elicited by the various situations they would create around him, they would allow him to live a natural life.

Elizabeth's mother, Vina, had also been brought to the world. She too was just a human existing inside a shell of a body. Vina and Christopher Pike eventually fell in love, and provided the telepathic beings of Talos IV decades of emotions.

And when Elizabeth was born, out of the love between Christopher and Vina; an entire new level of emotions were provided for both the parents of the child, and the beings who existed off of their emotions. The relationship between the humans and beings of Talos IV might have been considered parasitic to some; but for Christopher Pike and his wife Vina, the relationship between them and the Talosians was one of a symbiotic nature.

"I just hope where ever they are," Elizabeth said with a soft voice, "they are there together."

And then, in an instant, the entire setting was gone, and Elizabeth and the Keeper stood inside an observation platform in the main area study area of the control complex.

"Unfortunately," the Keeper explained, "we do not believe that life continues after this existence, thus, we cannot garner any benefit in your belief that there is."

"That is your loss," Elizabeth said with a compassionate smile. "With so few of you left, one might think your thoughts on that subject would have changed by now."

The Keeper smiled.

"Our beliefs, our ways, have been part of our existence for many thousands of years; we cannot find change so quickly."

Elizabeth accompanied the Keeper as they both exited the observation chamber. The chamber itself had undergone so little change, and had actually been the same chamber that Elizabeth's father found himself a prisoner so long ago.

"Has there been any contact with Spock yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Regrettably no," the Keeper replied. "Due to the proximity of our brethren (the beings inside the Doomsday Machine) we have curtailed using our telepathy beyond this general area. To risk any further use beyond would draw attention upon us."

"So that destroyer of planets you have warned me about could be out there destroying worlds, while trying to find you and the others? Why don't you contact the Federation for help?" Elizabeth asked.

"That would not be wise. Our abilities must not only stay hidden from those who are hunting for us, but also basic beings such as humans. Either could manipulate our abilities and cause far more harm to the beings of this galaxy than the destroyer of planets. Spock has to be successful in his endeavor. Both he and the one known as Kirk must come to Talos IV and accomplish what must be done before we are found."

"And you're positive that what must be done," Elizabeth added, "is to utterly destroy this planet; and you along with it."

The Keeper nodded.

"It is the only way, child. We do not have the means to destroy ourselves; our only hope is that the beings known as Kirk and Spock will."

"What will happen to me when you are gone? I've lived my entire life here," Elizabeth asked the Keeper.

"You will go live with your own kind," the Keeper said with a smile. "We always knew this day would come and now it has."

Elizabeth knew that there was no other way. She also knew that if she did leave Talos IV that she would be taking something with her…

And so it was a waiting game, and a race. Spock would have to get Kirk to join him in an effort to destroy Talos IV, as well as the Talosians, without anyone knowing about it and doing so without alerting the beings inside of the planet destroyer, who hailed from the same world as the Talosians had fled thousands upon thousands of years from a distant galaxy.

The beings inside of the planet destroyer had telepathic abilities as vast as the Talosians themselves, if not more so. But unlike the Talosians, the three beings would use them to subvert all others in their wake, or destroy anyone who resisted. Resistance wasn't only futile; it wasn't even a consideration.

Continued…


	87. What Becomes of Envan Prime

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **What becomes of Envan Prime?**

 **USS ENTRPRISE**

The USS Enterprise was traveling through space. The whereabouts of the Planet-Killer was still unknown, but the Enterprise was trying to track it down. The planet-Killer had the ability to travel at what was assumed to be limited warp-power.

Kirk entered the conference room. He sat down next to Spock. Dr. Rhonda Grayson sat on the other side of Spock, and First Officer Nog, who had just arrived, sat next to Kirk. Chief of Security, the Betazed D'aneve, sat on the other side of the table.

"We still have no sign as to where that thing went," Kirk reported to Spock. "Now, for the record Spock, please tell us what you know."

"Captain," Dr. Grayson said, with a stern look on her face, "Ambassador Spock is still not well from his self-inflicted phaser wound. I will be monitoring his vitals," she held up a Tricorder, "and if I feel he is under stress from your questioning; I will terminate this briefing."

Kirk shot Dr. Grayson an annoyed glance. But then he had to temper his reaction because the words she had just spoken could just have easily been said by Bones.

"Understood," Kirk said to Rhonda Grayson. Then he turned his attention to Spock. "Earlier, when I came into sickbay, you were still being tended to, so I didn't take what you were saying as fact; so pardon me if I seem a bit repetitive in what I am asking."

"Quite the contrary," Spock said to Kirk, "it is I who should apologize to you Jim."

"What is going on?" Kirk asked.

Spock arched an eyebrow, and chose his words carefully. As Spock began to speak, he could sense a measure of doubt coming from security chief D'aneve, but Spock just pressed on.

"Jim," Spock began to explain, "In the past two months I have been in contact with a woman named Elizabeth," Spock paused for effect, "Pike."

Kirk's face hardened upon hearing the name Pike. Instantly the memories of Spock stealing the Enterprise to transport his former commander to Talos-IV flooded his mind.

"Who is she?" Kirk asked, in a soft yet forceful tone.

"She is the daughter of former Starfleet Captain Christopher Pike and his wife Vina," Spock replied.

"Spock," Kirk said after a brief moment, "this woman would have to be of a great age."

"It would be logical to assume so," Spock told Kirk, "However, living on Talos-IV, inside of the menagerie created for Christopher Pike, and his wife, and without atmospheric effects, it would seem as if her aging has been suppressed to some degree."

"When you say she contacted you," D'aneve suddenly said, "what do you mean by that Ambassador?"

Spock looked at D'aneve, who was an accomplished Betazoid telepath.

"That is a logical question," Spock said to D'aneve. "I first encountered her at Starbase 147."

"Spock; did she just happen to be there, or was she there looking for you?" Kirk asked.

"I will tell you all that I know….." Spock finally said.

"I had arrived on Starbase 147 to meet with Commander Geordi Leforge, who was coming to Starbase 147 for other matters, but who had agreed to meet with me to discuss what if anything he knew about the subject of Dark Matter. Unfortunately his arrival on Starbase 147 had been delayed by four days, but as it turned out, someone else had arrived on Starbase 147; Elizabeth Pike. I answered the chimes that rang on the entrance to my quarters and she was there.

I let her in and she told me that her mother and father had passed away many years ago. She went on and explained that her father had always told her that if there was an urgent matter to seek me out, or you Jim, for assistance, and so she did. She explained to me that beyond our knowledge at the time, there were three beings existing somewhere aboard the Planet-killer. "

"Excuse me Ambassador," Nog interjected, "but I thought it had been assumed that the Planter-killer had been constructed by a race at war with the Borg thousands of years ago (the great TNG novel "Vendetta")."

"Commander; it is possible that such devices do exist that were built with that purpose in mind. Unfortunately the construction of such devices is probably more common than we think," Spock explained to Nog, "but not this one."

"What does this have to do with that woman Elizabeth Pike?" Rhonda Grayson asked.

"Dr. Grayson is right," Kirk said. "How does this involve Chris's daughter?"

"The three beings that exist aboard the Planet-killer are kindred to the beings we encountered at Talos-IV. Their telepathic powers are far beyond those of Vulcans, and," Spock said, as he glanced over at D'aneve, "Betazeds. The Talosians fled from their home world eons ago, from a distant galaxy, and finally found sanctuary on Talos-IV."

"So let me guess," D'aneve said with a wry sound to his voice, "the creatures aboard the Planet-killer are evil and are trying to find the Talosians and destroy them for political or family reasons. How do we know that the beings on Talos-IV are on the right side of this equation?"

"We cannot be certain," Spock replied.

"Then that means we might be assisting them for no reason at all. Why even bother?" D'aneve came back with.

"A crude assumption," Spock said, "however not without merit."

"I'm still confused," Nog finally said, "Do the beings on Talos-IV want us to save them by destroying the Planet-killer?" Nog asked with a skeptical smile on his face. "Why can't they do it themselves?"

Spock was about to respond when…

"No, Commander Nog." Kirk responded for Spock. Kirk remembered all too well why Talos-IV was a forbidden planet. He aimed his next words at Spock. "They want us to destroy Talos-IV."

Spock arched an eyebrow again. The Vulcan Spock was pleased to see that just like the Jim Kirk who had died on Veridian III, this other Kirk was able to leap through the evolution of words and thought.

"Yes, Jim," Spock finally said. "That is exactly what we must do."

"Ambassador," Rhonda began to say, "Why didn't you encounter these beings the first time the Enterprise went up against the Planet-killer?"

"Yeah," Kirk interjected, "why is that?"

"I have pondered that as well," Spock told Kirk. "I have concluded that the beings were not brought out of stasis during our first encounter, either due to the fact we were not seen as a threat, or by programming; in either case I cannot be certain."

"Spock; you just said they wanted us to destroy Talos-IV," Kirk said. "I assume the Talosians don't want themselves, or their powers, to be corrupted by these beings. So If that is indeed the case; then why all the cloak-and-dagger? Why not just approach the Federation for assistance?"

Spock nodded his head, and then continued.

"Jim, just look at recent history and your own dealings with Starfleet during the Project Diamond affair," Spock explained. "The Talosians believe that militant elements of Starfleet would no doubt want to gain access to the wealth of knowledge on Talos-IV."

 **Envan Prime…**

A Federation Duck-blind camp was set inside a massive mountain complex on the planet of Envan Prime. Lt. Commander Harry Kim was in command of the outpost and joined the rest of the crew as they watched the natives of the world, who were on par with the society levels of the Native Americans of the 17th century on Earth, celebrate a festival of flowers. The Duck-blind was in its second year of observing the society and had come to know most of the native's rituals.

During the festival of flowers, all women, ranging from the age of seventeen to thirty five (Earth standard) danced for the single males of the tribe. The women only wore strategically placed flowers, which added to the allure of the event.

As the Starfleet crew went about their own duties, and the event was recorded and catalog for future study, an alert Klaxon sounded at the far end of the control room. Commander Harry Kim, who was standing near the main screen, turned to face the tactical officer, Lt. Hanna Benton, a human female.

"Sir," Lt. Hanna Benton reported, as she looked at the readings on her screen, "sensors detect a massive object heading towards the planet."

"On screen," Harry ordered.

The images of the festival of flowers were replaced by a view of space. The images were coming from a probe which was in orbit of the planet for communicative reasons. Then, as Lt. Commander Kim and the others stared at the screen, a massive object came into view. It was the Planet Killer!

Not long after…

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Admiral Picard was roused from his sleep by the soft alert klaxon coming from the monitor that was mounted on the wall of his quarters. He swiveled out of his bed, slipped on a robe, and walked over to the monitor.

"On screen," Picard said.

The face of Admiral Janeway, who had obviously just been woken ad well, came into view on the screen.

"Jean-Luc," Janeway began to say, "We have an incident happening on Envan prime. I will meet you in the conference room in five minutes."

"On my way," Picard replied.

Continued…


	88. Adaptation

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Adaptation**

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

Admirals Jean-Luc Picard and Kathryn Janeway could only stare in cold silence at the images on the screen. The planet Envan prime had been destroyed, its millions of inhabitants wiped off the tapestry of the universe forever.

The images on the screen had been provided by a Federation probe near to the planet, which had been used for relaying message traffic between the Star Fleet and the science team which had been stationed on the planet for scientific cultural observation. The images showed the Planet-killer firing its anti-proton beam, literally using it to slice the planet it up into rubble. The time lapse imaged showed that the planet had been destroyed just little more than two hours.

"What of the Federation science team on that planet?" Picard asked Janeway.

Janeway shook her head.

"All dead," Janeway said, with regret in her voice. "There were two pregnant officers that were due to transfer next week; as well as my good friend Lt. Commander Harry Kim."

Picard reached out and put his hand on Janeway's wrist.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Picard said after a moment.

"Three hundred million people on that planet killed in little over an hour," Janeway said back to Picard, with subtle anger in her voice. "How could we have let something like this happen?"

"We both know why, so blaming yourself for events you had no control over will not bring those people back. Now," Picard said, "we have to stop that thing before it does this again; do we know where it is?"

"The USS Algiers and three Klingon ships are heading to the Envan system, and are due to arrive there in three hours," Janeway responded. "Starfleet is sending more assets to the general area, but they are not due to arrive for another three days or so."

Picard studied the tactical star chart that showed the general area of space where the Envan system was located. He stood up and walked over to it, offering his analyses to change the subject.

"According to this chart and available information from when the Enterprise first encountered the planet killer over a century ago, the Planet-Killer has altered its course," Picard said to Janeway. "It doesn't seem to be on course for the Rigel system as it was all those decades ago."

The door to Janeway's office slid opened and Captain Kira came in.

"Admiral," Kira said to Janeway, "we are receiving a coded message from the Enterprise," she looked at Picard, and then back to Janeway, "Kirk's Enterprise."

"On screen," Janeway replied.

The image of the star chart faded and was replaced by the view of Captain Kirk sitting at table inside one of the Enterprise's briefing rooms. Ambassador Spock was with him as well, as was Commander Nog, Kirk's first officer.

"Jim," Janeway said, "I'm sure you've been apprised of the events that have happened in the Envan system," Janeway said, straight to the point. "Tell me you know how to stop this thing."

"Admiral," Kirk replied, "I believe the situation is direr than you might think." Kirk looked over to Spock.

"Ambassador," Picard said, before Spock could speak, "I thought you were on your way to a conference with the Legarans."

"I was indeed," Spock replied, "however, my plans were altered."

"And it has something to do with the Planet-killer?" Janeway asked.

"Regrettably so," Spock said. "The Planet-killer is home to three telepaths. These telepaths are so powerful, that with their minds, they could cause great harm from great distances."

"Did these telepaths recently take possession of the Planet-killer?" Picard asked, with a slight tone of doubt in his voice.

"Negative Admiral," Spock replied, "they have existed inside the Planet-killer for eons."

"The reason we never knew they were there," Kirk interjected, "is because they are apparently housed in an area of the Planet-killer that is protected inside of layers and layers of solid neutronium. And," Kirk added, "They were in stasis when we first encountered them during our first five year mission."

Janeway stood up from where she was sitting and approached the screen. She had already thought ahead and didn't like what she was hearing, especially after so much life had just been lost on Envan prime.

"Gentlemen," Janeway said, "this is all very interesting; but how exactly are you aware of these telepaths now?"

Kirk looked back to Spock.

"The telepaths inside of the Planet-killer are kindred to the beings," Spock paused, "on Talos IV."

Picard gasped, softly, at what Spock had just said.

"Let me get this straight," Janeway said to Spock, "the beings on this Planet-killer are related to the beings in on Talos system; the only planet in Federation proximity that is forbidden by Federation law to enter?"

"Precisely," Spock replied.

"Ambassador," Janeway said, without hesitation, "have you known about the beings aboard that Planet-killer all along?"

"No," Spock replied. "I have recently been approached by a citizen of Talos IV. The Talosians sent this person to me to investigate sensory percepts they have been sensing in the past several weeks. By the time I arrived at the Planet-killer it was too late."

"Admiral, as you know" Kirk said, "Starfleet lost communications with the lone observation probe which had been assigned to monitor the Planet-killer nearly two weeks ago. In fact, you sent us here. So don't pretend not to know there might have been something going on out here."

Janeway lifted her hand, motioning to Kira to stop her report.

"But certainly," Janeway said directly to Spock, "the Talosians have always been aware of beings of their kind being on that thing all this time. Do they understand that by not warning us it just cost the lives of over three-hundred million innocent beings, as well as a science team that was observing that world?"

Kirk looked directly at Janeway.

"Admiral," Kirk said, "you can take that issue up with the Talosians. And I might add that had Star fleet not scaled down that net of a hundred or so probes to just one, we might have had a better warning time. But all that doesn't matter, right now. What does matter is stopping that thing. I intend to try and stop it."

"Starfleet has already sent a ship," Picard said to Kirk, "as well as three Klingon ships."

"Kate," Kirk pleaded, "let us do this." Kirk said flatly.

Janeway shook her head.

"Sorry Jim," Janeway said, "but you're too close to the situation. You lost some of your crew, and your good friend to that thing last time, and you almost lost your own life. Perhaps it would be best if you sat this one out."

"Kate," Kirk said, "Spock and I, as well as Scotty and Sulu, know this Planet-killer's abilities better than anyone; we should be there."

Janeway was about to fire back, but Picard spoke first.

"Alright," Picard said, as he fired a look over to Janeway, "do what you feel you must, Captain Kirk. But you will keep us up to date."

Kirk bowed his head and the screen went dark.

"Why did you do that?" Janeway asked. "He's too close to the situation and you know it."

Picard nodded his head.

"Perhaps he is," Picard said. "But all those years ago, when the second Borg cube invaded Federation space, on its way to Earth, the Enterprise-E was ordered to scan the Romulan Neutral Zone and catalog asteroids. The real reason we were ordered to such an unimportant task, while the Borg streaked toward Earth, was transparent; Starfleet didn't trust me, or, they thought I was too close to the situation."

Janeway smiled, and then nodded her head.

"I see your point," Janeway said. "But Jim comes from another time, and he is still getting his feet wet with the protocols of this era."

"I only knew the other Jim Kirk for a short period time," Picard said to her, "but if anyone can adapt to an unknown situation; it's him. I know he will do what is right of him."

Janeway nodded her head, hopeful that James T Kirk wouldn't let his judgment be clouded by an act of revenge.

Continued…


	89. The Highs and Lows of Siblings

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Highs and Lows of Siblings…**

 **Earth;**

 **San Francisco**

The F-street cable car made its way down the main thoroughfare, and rounded the final curve which would take it to a stop at the edge of Fisherman's wharf.

Rebecca Sisko and her new good friend Lal, the android "offspring" of the late Lt. Commander Data, listened as the handsome young tour guide, named Mark, continued to tell them, as well as the other tourists, about the fabled landmark. As he spoke, Rebecca used her holocam and took several pictures. She listened in on what Mark was saying as she snapped away.

"Fisherman's Wharf," Mark continued to say, "gets its name and neighborhood characteristics from the city's early days during the 1840s Gold Rush. Immigrants from all over the world who called this area home settled in the area and fished for the Dungeness crab. From then on and even now in present day 24th century, it has remained the home base of San Francisco's fishing fleet. Despite its redevelopment into a tourist attraction during the 1970s and 1980s and 2350s, the area is still home to many active fishermen and their fleets."

Another cadet was sitting in the seat behind Lal and Rebecca. She was Klingon, her father was Worf, and her name was K'onjaQ.

Worf had encouraged her to learn of Earth's history since she was one quarter human.

For nearly the twentieth time since they had boarded the cable car, Lal raised her hand to ask yet another question.

"Why must you ask another question?" K'onjaQ asked with a quiet but stern voice.

Rebecca looked back at K'onjaQ.

"She just wants to know more about Earth's culture," Rebecca said to the Klingon.

Rebecca could see the annoyed looks from the other passengers as well, but Rebecca thought Lal was just being herself, and fired back annoyed stares at the others in defense of Lal.

Mark was about to give Lal another perturbed look but then he saw the angry look in Rebecca's eyes, and thought twice about it.

"Yes, what is it this time?" Mark asked Lal.

"Why don't the fishermen use modern technologies to find the fish? Do they now know the benefits of an all vegetarian diet?" Lal asked.

Before Mark could answer, K'onjaQ.

"Perhaps humans, like Klingons, don't care for plant food," K'onjaQ.

Her anti-vegetarian words managed to get a small applause from the other passengers.

Mark actually gave Lal a pleased because, as it turned out, he was a vegetarian.

"Now that is a great question," Mark replied, with a warm smile. "While it is true that there are modern technologies available to the fishing fleets, the men and women who work on those ships actually shun the new tech in order to keep alive the customs from another time. My father actually is the headmaster on one such ship, and trust me, he is very proud to carry on with the old ways, as his father did, and his father did, all the way back to when it all started."

"If it is part of your family tradition, then why do you not join your father" Lal asked.

"I like you," Mark said, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier, but you are really a nice person. Anyway, its currently off season for crab fishing," Mark said. "But when the next season comes around, even though I am a vegetarian," he looked over at K'onjaQ for a brief moment, "I will be there with him. In fact, perhaps you and your friends," Mark motioned to Rebecca and K'onjaQ, "would like to join us for a day or two."

"That actually sounds pretty fun," Rebecca replied. "My father is part owner of a bistro in New Orleans, Sisko's, and once or twice, when I was younger, he and I went out with the fishermen for clam runs."

"If," K'onjaQ added, "we can eat some of the crab; I will go as well."

"Ahh," Mark said, with a weary eye for a moment at K'onjaQ, "I have been to Sisko's. They make the best Jambalaya in the country there."

Before Rebecca could respond, Lal cut in.

"Perhaps you would like to join us there for dinner sometime," Lal offered.

Rebecca looked at her friend and smiled inside. Lal was actually competing for the young man's attention. Rebecca decided to pull back and let Lal take the prize. Although Rebecca thought Mark was attractive, he was not really her type. She just hoped K'onjaQ would back off from the conversation, and was pleased that she did.

"I would love to," Mark said. "Perhaps next week, when I return from a family visit, we can do that."

The cable car whistle blew, meaning that it was time for the red car to make its way back from where it came as a new round of tourist had boarded the car.

"Does next Tuesday around 5pm sound good to you?" Lal asked as the car began to trickle away.

"I'll be here," Mark said. "And wear something pretty!" Mark said, and then turned away as the car sped off.

"I think he likes you," Rebecca said with a fiendish smile, as she and Lal made their way from the cable car stop.

"He's a human," K'onjaQ added, "I do not trust him."

"Do you think he knows that I am an android?" Lal asked, with a slight sound of remorse in her voice. "Perhaps I should have told him."

K'onjaQ chuckled.

"Lal," Rebecca said softly, as they made their way down the wharf, "whether he knows or not isn't really that important. Just like cadet Mateo did from a couple nights ago, I think Mark could tell you were," Rebecca searched for the right word, "unique."

"As I told my father," Lal said, "I don't wish to be different."

Rebecca shook her head.

"You're confusing the two words," K'onjaQ countered. "We're all unique in some measurable way. It doesn't mean we're different; it just means we're not all the same."

The three girls came upon a vendor who sold various drinks. Rebecca and Lal were allowing K'onjaQ to hang with them, even if she was a bit standoffish.

Several seagulls were walking along the sidewalk as well, crisscrossing between the other tourist, occasionally rewarded with a bread crumb or popcorn.

Meanwhile, atop one of the many skyscrapers, two men stood and looked out at San Francisco bay. In the distance they could see Starfleet Command. Both men were human, and both men where brothers, and more importantly, both men were there for a purpose.

The younger of the two brothers had dark brown hair and wore a casual suit. His named was Andrew. And even though they were brothers, Andrew knew that his older brother, Lawrence, was the one who called all the shots, and approved every action they took; such was the right of the oldest.

"Are you positive this is the only way?" Andrew asked his brother. "Once we go down this path; there will be no going back."

Lawrence also had dark brown hair, though it was much longer and tied back in a tail, and he also sported a goatee. Whereas Andrew looked like any boy next door, it was Lawrence who had regality that could only command respect; and or fear.

"Yes brother," Lawrence replied, "this is the only way." Lawrence turned to face his younger brother. "I could not have come this far without you. Father would have been proud."

Andrew smiled at his brother, glad to hear him mention

"I miss father, and mother," Andrew said. "I wish they were here, to see the two of us together again. Not as enemies, but as the brothers we are."

Lawrence smiled back, and then, quite suddenly, he shoved his brother off the roof top and watched as he fell to the ground far below; his head smashing on the ground like a pumpkin.

"I will miss you too," Lawrence said, as he went back to gazing across the bay at Starfleet Command.

And then, an instant later, Lawrence was beamed away….

Continued…


	90. Collision Course

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Collision Course**

 **Deep Space Nine**

Admirals Picard and Janeway sat in the main conference and waited for their esteemed guest to arrive. Suddenly the door slid opened and General M'iaQua (pronounced as Mee-ahh-qua), the highest ranking Klingon military officer, who answered only to Martok, came in. He stood nearly 7'3 feet in height, and his broad shoulders and tense stare demanded respect and awe. Picard and Janeway stood in honor of his arrival.

General M'iaQua had just arrived at the station having been sent there by Chancellor Martok. Martok had received an urgent secret message from his good friend Captain Kirk, via Commander Nog, and had sent M'iaQua to coordinate the Klingon response to the Planet-killer situation.

"Do not bother with your human platitudes," M'iaQua said with an attitude in his voice, "unlike my predecessor I do not seek your praise or friendship."

"With all due respect," Janeway said, "your predecessor was Chancellor Martok."

"And he was quite friendly with us during the Dominion War." Picard added.

M'iaQua shot them both a look of anger, but pressed the subject aside as he sat at the far end of the table from Picard and Janeway. Picard was about to begin the briefing when suddenly, at that moment, Kira came into the conference room, and she was accompanied by Quark.

"Excuse me, Captain Kira," Admiral Picard began to say, "However, we are about to brief General M'iaQua on the Planet-killer situation. Can this matter wait until we have completed?"

"See, what did I tell you?" Quark said to Kira. "I try to help out, and this is what happens."

"Kira," Janeway finally said, "what is going on?"

"It would seem as if the Ent…" Kira began to say, when Quark cut her off.

"I'm sure you recognize this," Quark said as he placed his inter-dimensional communication console on the table.

"Yes I do," Picard said to Quark, "and Starfleet is not too keen with the idea of you having one of those."

"That may be so," Quark said to Picard, "but, if you would let me continue, I was about to say that I am receiving a signal from the Enterprise and Ambassador Spock."

"Is this an act of betrayal?" M'iaQua demanded of Picard and Janeway. "I was told by your tactical reports that communication with the starship and three Klingon vessels you sent to deal with the robotic device had been lost due to subspace interference."

"It was," Janeway replied, and then she looked back at Quark. "Go ahead and activate the console. I'll have the signal relayed to the main screen."

Suddenly, after Quark worked the dials on his inter-dimensional communication device, the face of Ambassador Spock came into view. Spock said something, and then, in the distance, they saw Kirk stand up from his command chair and come over to where Spock was sitting, at the back of the bridge.

"Quark," Spock said first off, "it is good to see that you still have the device I gave you all those years ago."

"Yes I do, Ambassador," Quark said. "And I certainly hope we will have further business in the future."

"In time, my good friend, in time," Spock said.

Kirk sat down next to Spock.

"Jim," Janeway said, "what is happening out there?"

Kirk did not look as jovial as he had in the past. There was a worried look on his face.

"Kate; I think you better see for yourself," Kirk said, grimly, as he pivoted on his chair to look back at the bridge's main screen.

The image on the main screen in DS9's conference room was the same on the Enterprise's main screen; and what it showed wasn't good. The wrecked hulls of a federation Starship, as well as a Klingon Vor'cha battle-cruiser, could be seen adrift in the blackness of space.

"No survivors on either the USS Algiers of the Klingon vessel," Nog's voice could be heard saying. "Subspace interference has rendered all communication, other than inter-dimensional transmissions, useless."

"Astonishing," Picard said. "I know the Planet-killer has to be our first consideration, but perhaps there was another reason."

"The robot device did this," M'iaQua stated flatly. "It must be found and destroyed so that the souls of those dead Klingons can be honored on the path to Sto-Vo-Kor."

The image of Kirk and Spock returned to the screen.

"Actually," Kirk said, "Admiral Picard is right; the Planet-killer did not destroy these two vessels." Kirk said. "They destroyed each other."

"What?" Kira asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"What Captain Kirk means," Spock said, "is that the crews of these two ships were forced into battle with each other by the beings aboard the Planet-killer."

"Certainly you must be mistaken," Picard said from where he sat.

"Unfortunately Admiral;" Spock came back with, "I am not. The sensor readings confirm the usage of Federation photons and Klingon disrupters."

"The Planet-killer's weapon," Lt. Commander S'vath said, from his tactical post, "Would have left residual anti-proton signatures, had it been used. And so far we have found no such readings in the area; these ships destroyed each other."

"And you're positive that the telepaths on the Planet-killer made them do this?" Janeway asked Spock. But it was M'iaQua who responded.

"The Vuclan is correct," M'iaQua said. "The Klingon vessels would never have fired upon their Federation allies; their honor would have prevented it."

"We came across a log buoy," Kirk said. "The Captain of the Algiers states emphatically that they were being forced to fire their weapons, as were the Klingons, and then," Kirk paused for effect, "the log goes dead. No doubt jettisoned by the communications officer an instant before destruction."

There was silence.

"Spock," Picard finally said. "If subspace communications are out, then isn't it quite possible that the Planet-killer is near to where you are?"

"Very likely," Spock said.

"Jim," Janeway said quickly, "Get the Enterprise out of there. You can't take that thing on by yourself."

Kirk started to get one of those looks on his face. (All fans of TREK know what I mean…)

"Jim," Picard said, seeing Kirks expression, "whatever you're thinking about doing; don't. Come back to DS9 and, with General M'iaQua and our Klingon allies, we will find the Planet-killer and destroy it together."

There was a silence...and then…

"No; we can't come back to DS9." Kirk finally said. "We don't know how long getting a fleet out here will take, and there are several inhabited systems nearby. We have to do everything we can to stop it now."

"Jim," Janeway said, "I have read your mission logs from your first encounter with that thing. You pretty much say in them that Decker said the exact same thing; stopping it before it had gone on to destroy the Rigel colony. It didn't work then, and it won't work now."

"Admiral," Kirk pressed back. "The situation is different. We had no outside contact with Starfleet, which is why our initial course of action, back then, was going to have been getting out of jamming range to warn Starfleet. We don't have that problem now because of this inter-dimensional communication device. Now, listen, perhaps we can't destroy it, but at least we can hunt it down and at least tell you where it is when that fleet of yours gets here."

"Kirk is right," General M'iaQua said, from the far side of the table. "I have a fleet not far from the other side of the wormhole. I can have it here in five standard hours."

Janeway thought for a moment.

"Alright," Janeway finally said. "Jim, go ahead and find it. But do not, I repeat, do not engage with it. We will use the Enterprise like a flare and follow you to that thing and destroy it once and for all."

"We'll be here," Kirk said, and then the transmission went dark.

* * *

 **USS ENTERPRISE**

Kirk stood up from where he sat and returned to his command chair. Nog followed him.

"Sir," Nog said to Kirk, "I know you're your history well enough to know that you will not be content with being a flare." Nog could see Spock observing the conversation. "I know you intend to attack the Planet-killer; do you think that is wise?"

Nog saw Spock slightly bow his head. Spock was, in his own way, telling Nog that the question was totally in line with that of a first officer.

"If you're asking me if it's the logical thing to do?" Kirk said, totally understanding the conversation and who was the audience, "the answer is no. We were barely able to stop that thing last time, and this time we only have one ship. However, if it means I will risk the lives of this crew by repeating what I did last time with Decker's ship, then yes, if it's the last resort we have, then it is something that I will consider."

"Then," S'vath said, from behind Nog, "We better find another way to stop it."

Kirk shifted his attention to the fuel report handed to him by a duty ensign. He was happy that Nog had challenged his course of action, but Kirk had weighed the possibilities and felt that he had chosen the best course of action.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Dr. Rhonda Grayson was staring at the lab results of a test she had conducted upon herself, earlier in the day. She now was confident of her own internal instincts; she was pregnant again.

Continued…


	91. A Life to Live

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **A Life to Live**

 **Talos IV**

Elizabeth Pike opened her eyes. For the past several weeks she had dreamed alone in her mind, which had been rare in her life. Rare because the beings who existed on the planet with her only could survive if they were allowed to experience her dreams with her, and all the emotions that came from those dreams. She thought back on her life…

 _When she was old enough to comprehend, her parents revealed the truth of their so called world, and the truth to their existences. Unknown to her, up to that point of her life, which was around the age of thirteen, her entire life had been a mirage. Her home and family, the schools she attended, her friends, in essence all of the other people in her life, other than her parents, were all created by the Talosians. Elizabeth was told how her parents had come to the world (the story of Christopher Pike and Vina from the "The Menagerie")._

 _It was also on that fateful day, when she turned thirteen, that her parents revealed their true physical appearances. Her father, who she had always seen as a strong viral man, was actually a very fragile man who existed only with the artificial help of machines. He had not left his specially constructed bed for many years. Her mother, fragile was well, was still able to walk, if only just barely._

 _Her parents told her how they both could never leave the world. The conditions of their bodies had deteriorated so badly that life beyond the confines of the world Talos IV was impossible. But they understood that she, Elizabeth, could not be forcibly confined to live as they had. She had to know that at any time she wanted to, Elizabeth could be sent to the outside world; to be with other humans._

 _Yet, knowing the truth did not deter Elizabeth's love for her parents. And so, never wanting to leave them, she decided to stay and live her life on Talos IV as well. Eventually her parents passed. And, as fate would have it, Elizabeth didn't age normally due to the side effect of living in a perpetual dream world. Although her physical age had reached ninety-seven, she appeared, at best, to be in her early thirties. With her parents gone, Elizabeth elected to remain, not wanting the Talosians, whom she had befriended of the decades, to die without her emotions to sustain them._

Elizabeth, having just opened her eyes, realized she wasn't alone in her room; the Keeper was standing next to her bed, looking down on her.

"You were thinking of your parents," the Keeper said.

"You could see them in my mind?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, child, I can always tell when you are remembering them because you face is so content."

Elizabeth had come to a point in her life when she could read the expression on the Keeper's face as well.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"The communication devices your father constructed before he died have come to life with the most dire of information. The device you refer to as the Planet-killer has destroyed a world a millions upon millions. We had hoped this kind of violence would not happen before Kirk and Spock had eliminated it, however, that course of action was wrong."

Elizabeth got out of bed and put a robe on to conceal her nudity. Then she looked at the Keeper.

"It wasn't your fault," Elizabeth told the Keeper. "You didn't want them to find this world, afraid they could bend you and the others to their will, and then use you to subvert this galaxy in the same way your kind did in the galaxy you came from."

"We are going to open our minds," the Keeper suddenly said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"You can't do that," she pleaded. "What you fear, what I just said, could still happen. You have to let Kirk, and Spock, find a way to destroy that thing."

"We cannot be responsible for another world's destruction," the Keeper countered. "We will lure the Planet-killer here, and hopefully Kirk will be able to destroy it, and us, at the same time."

"Do Kirk and Spock know of this new direction?"

"We will send you, again, to relay this information. There can be no more delay, you must depart now. The minds of our brethren are gaining power and we can feel them getting closer. I am not confident we can keep our world a secret for much longer."

Suddenly another Talosian came and relayed information mentally with the Keeper.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"A vessel is approaching this solar system," the Keeper said. "I fear it is the herald of our brethren; a Vulcan female. She will arrive soon, which mean you must depart now and contact Kirk and Spock as soon as possible."

Several minutes later, Elizabeth Pike piloted her small scout-class vessel into space. Who was the Vulcan female who was soon to arrive on Talos IV?

(Readers, you should remember…her name is T'av..and she's a man-eater!)

 **Earth**

 **Austria; the city of Eisenstadt**

The door to a very high-end apartment opened up and a man entered. He wore an immaculate casual suit, and undraped a black overcoat from his shoulders. He opened up a closet and hung the coat up. In the 24th century there were modern methods for such efforts, but this man favored the old ways, and any ties to the past. Even his suits were made in other ways other than from replicated matter; they were made of real cashmere, silk or exotic cottons from all over the known galaxy.

The man made his way into the main living area and was pleased to find his wife waiting for him, stretched out on one of the couches, wearing a very soft black negligee, which barely reached her mid-thigh region. Her auburn hair was up, revealing her long sexy neck, and there were two wine glasses set on marble/glass table next to the couch. Classical music from the 19th century softly played in the background, and the lights were slightly dimmed.

"I trust your visit to San Francisco was fruitful?" the woman asked as the man walked behind the couched, leaned down, and kissed the back of her neck.

"If you're asking me if I took care of Andrew," Lawrence said, "I did indeed."

Lawrence Xavier Thorn was his full name, and with that name, came power, which had survived the world wars of Earth's history.

"Yes I know," the woman said. "I have already received two calls from the authorities, trying to inform you of his death. Do they have any reason to suspect you?"

Lawrence went into the kitchen area and took a bagel, a non-replicated bagel, from the pantry and a plate of crème cheese, and then sat next to the woman on the couch.

"Amber," Lawrence said to her softly, "they will contact me for various reasons. Oh, for sure, the pretext will be to officially notify me of his passing, believing the evidence that he took his own life when he jumped from that skyscraper. They will no doubt want to know where I was at the time, so that they can rule out any possible notion of foul play, but it will all go down like clockwork. There is no proof I was ever there. Once we are passed this fragment of time, then the second part of my plan can go into motion, and I can play the part of the grieving older brother. Once we get beyond that, everything else will go as I have planned."

"I like how your confidence glows in your eyes." Alexandria said, seductively. "That's what I like about you the most, Lawrence, is your strong confidence. It is very," she reached over, with a glass of wine in one hand while placing her hand on the groin area of his slacks, "sexy."

Lawrence aggressively grabbed the back of her hair, and brought her closer. He was a dominant man in business, life, and when in the act of intimacy. They made love on the couch; loud, guttural and passionate love.

Three hours later, after awaking, Lawrence lifted his naked wife into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. After pulling the blankets up around her, and closing the door, Lawrence walked over to the kitchen for another glass of wine. He noticed a red light flashing on a device which was located on one of the walls. It was a sensor device that routinely scanned the apartment for bacteria, or in this case, odd energy patterns.

"Computer," Lawrence said, "you have identified a strange energy pattern in the apartment."

"Affirmative," the female computer responded. "The energy pattern originates from your skin and clothing."

"What kind of energy pattern is it?" Lawrence asked, as he sipped his wine.

"Holographic," the computer came back with. "The kind of hologram energy associated with the use of hand held imagery devices. From the decay of the particles, the exposure to the energy pattern was approximately seven hours ago."

"When I was in San Francisco," Lawrence said softly.

"Being in San Francisco is not listed on your daily itinerary," the computer came back with.

"Nor shall you list it now;" Lawrence said, after a moment, "delete all data concerning the hologram energy and this conversation."

"Deletion successful," the computer finally said.

Lawrence finished his wine. He did not like the fact that someone had unwitting taken a hologram of him, thus creating a loose end that had to be eliminated. Because somewhere out there, back in the city of San Francisco, was proof that he, Lawrence, had been there…and that was not a favorable turn events.

 _Continued…_


	92. Mr Apple Spock

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Mr. Apple Spock…**

 **Timus Prime (the world where Jim Kirk built a new life after arriving in the 24th** **century…)**

Jim Kirk walked along a path, his hand tightly held by Myran's hand. She was his wife, and the two of them, as they always did on non-workdays, were heading up the long path way that led to a special tree atop a mountain that over looked the town they lived in.

Of course, she did not know that his real name was Jim Kirk. She knew him by an alias he had been given by agents of the Federation ever since his arrival in waning years of the 24th century. His name, to her, was Robert Crane. And in his new life of his, Jim Kirk, alias Robert Crane, ran a successful antiques store in the town of Timus.

Myran was an elementary school teacher, and the two of them had met when she came into his store in search of an antique Bajoran clock that she had seen in the display window of his shop. That innocent meeting between the two led to them being married.

"Robert; you seem so quiet today," Myran said, with a pleasant smile.

She was right. Jim Kirk had said very little since the two of them had begun their trek up the medium sized hill. While they had been married for just over two months, he had never told her the truth as to who he really was, not wanting to ruin the new simple life he was now living.

He didn't tell her about who he really was because he knew that she would want him to return to the world of a starship captain. And, if that happened, Jim knew that the distance would grow between them and he didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry dear," Robert said, "I was just thinking about us, and about how much I love you."

"Well, trust me; you got very lucky when you found a nice woman like me still single on a backwater world like this one. I have had many wanna be suitors, in the past two years, but the moment I saw you, and your being from Earth and all, I knew you were going to be my husband."

They stopped their walk up the path long enough to share a romantic kiss. Then, with that done, they continued to walk on.

"Are the women of Bajor always so confident about making the men they desire wanting them in return?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Yes we are," Myran replied. "And if I recall, you didn't mind that aggressiveness when I pretty much ravaged you that first night."

Kirk smiled at the memory, and she was right. Kirk had never known a woman as passionate as Myran. The things they did that first night made him blush just remembering.

Moments later, and a bit exhausted after the effort, they finally had arrived at the top of the hill. There was but one tree on the top of the hill; a giant tree, which provide shade, and a direct view of the setting sun. Robert (Jim Kirk) Crane spread out a large blanket while Myran unpacked the picnic basket she had brought.

"Here you go," she said, as she tossed a juicy red-apple to her husband.

Robert took the apple and turned away from her to look at the hills in the distance. He was about to bite the apple when he saw a pair of eyes and pointed ears appear on the apple. Though the face was a face on an apple, Kirk recognized the Vulcan's face immediately. Afraid that Myran would think he was going crazy; Kirk walked a few feet away from where she sat on the blanket.

"Spock," Kirks said, in a near whisper, "you're a red-apple."

"Jim," Spock said, "I know I may appear to be a piece of common fruit to you, however trust me, I am not. I am trying to communicate with you by traversing a myriad of telepathic distortion that has twisted your mind, as well as the minds of everyone else aboard the Enterprise."

Kirk had to fight back the urge to laugh, and why not? He was conversing with a red-apple.

"Spock," Kirk said softly, "I am no longer aboard the Enterprise. I was brought 100 years into the future where I now live a quiet life on the planet Timus Prime."

"No, Jim, you are not on Timus Prime," Spock said back to Kirk. "You have since left that world and have rejoined Starfleet. We were on our way to stop the Planet-killer, and our minds, in fact all of our minds, were usurped by the beings aboard the Planet-killer."

"I don't believe you," Kirk said, as he looked back and waved at his wife. "You're talking to me as an apple must…be… some kind of mind delusion, perhaps a relapse caused by my near death experience after being exposed to Vegan choriomeningitis years before I came to the Enterprise."

The apple nodded in agreement to what Kirk had said.

"You are quite correct; I do recall Dr. McCoy saying that such delusions were possible side effects from that virus," Spock admitted, "however, I assure you Jim; that is not the case here. You must convince yourself that this reality is not real, or everyone aboard the Enterprise will die; and that will be an unfortunate reality."

"And you have appeared to me, as an apple, with this dire warning," Kirk added.

"I have," the Spock apple replied.

"This must be a delusion," Kirk finally stated. "If there is one thing I have known about you Spock; it is your devotion to logic. I wouldn't be lying if I said that knowing you hasn't improved my own use of logic," Kirk explained.

"Then; I am flattered." Spock came back with.

"And, so, if this reality of mine is the creation of these powerful beings, then why is it they allow you to contact me now? It wouldn't be," Kirk paused for effect, "logical."

"The answer to that question will most certainly be arrived at after applying logic to the known data," Spock replied.

Kirk thought for a moment as he looked back and saw Myran applying sunscreen to her exposed shoulders, wanting to avoid getting a sun burn. Then, after arriving to a conclusion, he looked back at the red apple.

"The only reason they would let you contact me would imply that they are not the ones we should be trying to stop," Kirk deduced.

And then, without warning, Timus Prime exploded….

 **Talos IV**

The Pakled ship landed softly on the surface of Talos-IV. The doors to the craft slid open, and T'av walked out down the boarding ramp. The remnants of an old camp, at least over a hundred years old, could be seen in the near distance. Strange blue flowered were blooming from several bushes. The moment she stepped off the ramp, the doors to the transport closed. Inside the Pakled ship were the bones and skulls of the ship's original owners, three in all, and all had been devoured by T'av on her long voyage to find the others; and at last, she had. Her mind called reached into space, much like a beacon on cold and stormy night.

-continued


	93. No Doorknob Required

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **No Doorknob Required**

 **Earth**

 **Starfleet Academy**

Starfleet Academy, on the outside, looked like some incredible high-tech complex, which in fact, it was. But at the heart of the legendary academy was a basic learning atmosphere where cadets were expected to excel, or, for someone, washout. The statistics about successful cadets had been pretty constant for nearly a hundred or so years. The graduation level was a crisp fifty-one percent, meaning that just barely over half would make it to the end of their tenure and graduate.

Just one day after the cadet ball, Rebecca Sisko and her friend Lal were just about to start their first class; basic physics. Most of what was being taught in the class had been taught in grade school and high-schools, throughout the galaxy. This class was more or less a refresher, to prepare the cadets for the harder classes/courses yet to come.

On Bajor, where Rebecca had attended high-school, she did what all students did when they came across a subject they couldn't grasp entirely; she flirted with someone who did. In her case it was as Bajoran teenage boy named Dameth. She had flirted with him for nearly a year, and he humbly helped her with her homework, if not outright did it for her on occasion.

Her father, Benjamin Sisko, was on to her antics, and warned her that Dameth would not be at the academy, if she chose to go that route in life. He constantly reminded her to do her own work, but she didn't care; there would always be other Dameths out there. Such was the life someone attending schools and academies. It was just one of those constants in the galaxy.

The class-auditorium was filled to the brim with over two hundred cadets, and there was a loud murmuring, caused by all the chatter when suddenly the door slammed and then zap; the murmur was gone.

The professor, Dr. Bartholomew Jennings, was very serious looking. He held a brief case which he placed on his desk. He walked over to the podium, and then looked at his new class. He slowly scanned over the class, almost as if taking a mental picture of each and every person. Dr. Jennings was of British ancestry. He seemed pleasant, but it was very clear, via his stern facial looks, that he was a man who took physics quite seriously. If there was a poster child for the term "mean old Brit," Jennings would be it.

"Now I want all of you to listen; and sharp." he said to the cadets, with a slight English accent, "I take this subject very seriously. Some of you will go into medicine, others will go into engineering, some of you may end up dropping out and working at the food courts or," he said with a chuckle, "as sexual pleasure givers on Risa!"

There wasn't another sound in the hall except for the sound of Dr. Jennings' voice.

"However, trust me when I say that when you leave here, and if you pass the course, you will come to see that there is nothing more beautiful in the universe than the basic application of physics."

A hand was raised in the far corner. Rebecca couldn't see who it was, due to the large number of cadets, but she heard the person ask a question. Whoever it was, it was a young man's voice.

"Umm, sir," the cadet said, "Why is it we are not allowed to bring our computers, or any outside applications, into this class; or why aren't there any computers on our chairs?"

"Yeah," came from several other students, causing a slight murmur to ring around the class.

The murmur quieted down as Jennings's stare became even more intense.

"I'll tell you why chap," Jennings finally said. "There are two reasons I do not allow those blasted devices. First; this is basic physics. For the next month I will be repeating things you should already know. The concepts we will discuss are elementary, and should already be a sturdy foundation to the subject matter. More importantly, and I hope your puny brains remember this, there may come a time when the starship you're on, or the outpost your assigned too, which could be located on some God awful world in the icy cold of space, has no power, and your computers are off line. When that happens," Jennings said, with an eerie grin on his face, "you will understand why I hate computers."

Jennings cleared his voice, and then dove into his lecture. As he spoke, student volunteers handed out large textbooks.

"Consider these large items, filled with pages, your computer. They're called books, textbooks to be more precise." Jennings said, as he watched the books being handed out. "Oh, and do not waste time looking for versions on the galactic-web, you won't find one, I should know; I WROT E IT!" He said gleefully. "You're going to actually have to touch the books, open them, smell them…and read them."

A choir of moans could be heard throughout the class.

"Ahh," Jennings said, smiling for the first time. "I love that sound," he told them with genuine glee. "Now, physics, if you don't know already," he began, "has the nature of the science that a God would use to control the universe, if there were Gods. Since I am very learned in the subject, and since there are no Gods, I will stand in for them with much gusto…"

The lecture went on, and was just about as tense as Dr. Jennings could make it. Finally, after five hours, the first day of basic physics was over.

Rebecca Sisko made her way back to her quarters. While on the way, she stopped at the food-court and got some Chinese takeout and took it back with her. She finally made it to her quarters and went inside.

Two hours later, her eyes getting tired from reading the textbook, Rebecca Sisko was about to close her eyes for a nap when suddenly there was bright flash in her room, right before her bed. The flash was gone in an instant, but then there was another one. And then the bright flash, which was now a swirling mass of energy, solidified. It was as if a door had opened in her room; a door of light. A very loud wind sound swooshed about as well. Rebecca had no idea what it was, and in fright, stood up on the small sofa she was on.

The room to her door opened and Lal stepped in, and the android was taken aback at what she saw.

"Lal," Rebecca yelled! "Stay back, it is some kind of," Rebecca thought for a moment, "hell, I don't know what it is; but it isn't good!"

The swirling sound got louder and louder.

"Rebecca Sisko; run," Lal yelled. "Get away from it!"

Other cadets, who heard the loud swirling wind sound, ran to the door, and they were all in shock at what they saw.

And then, as Rebecca looked at the light, she saw something come out of the light; an arm. The hand on the arm was reaching out for her. Rebecca pushed back against the way, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lal ran into the room, and at full speed, she jumped on the bed, and grabbed Rebecca, and pushed her out of the way. The hand lunged, and grabbed Lal by the back of the shoulder, and then the hand, the swirling wind, and Lal, instantly vanished!

And then there was nothing but silence, following by the gasps of the gathered throng of cadets. Rebecca was safe; but Lal was gone. But then, suddenly, the swirling light reappeared, and Lal fell out of the light, and onto the ground. The light vanished again, and this time for good.

Rebecca ran over to Lal, who was stretched out on the floor.

"Don't move," Rebecca said, "someone please call for help," Rebecca said to the gathered crowd of students.

"There's no need for that," a voice replied.

The crowd parted at the sound of the voice of man. He was instantly recognized as one of the professors at the school, and Rebecca Sisko recognized the man instantly; his name was Geordi Leforge.

Continued….next season...


	94. The Needs of the Many

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Needs of the Many….**

Jim Kirk opened his eyes. He was no longer atop a hillside with his wife Myran, but instead he was sitting in the command chair of the USS Enterprise. Sulu, who was at the helm, and Ensign Carlson, the navigator, were both slumped over their posts. Kirk looked around and saw that Nog wasn't anywhere on the bridge.

"Jim," Spock said, standing next to Kirk, "the crew is fine."

Kirk stood up and saw that Spock wasn't alone. S'vath and the ship's Chief of security, D'aneve, were with him.

"Alright, I understand why the three of you are unaffected," Kirk said, "you're all telepaths to one degree or another."

"Correct," Spock said. "Jim, moments ago, you were existing in a false reality, a menagerie if you will, created by the three aliens inside of the Planet-killer. The rest of the crew, and passengers, are still in their own self evolving menageries."

"The three of us," the Betezoid male D'aneve continued, "were able to create telepathic bubble around ourselves."

"By combining our abilities," Spock added, "we have been able to take your mind into shelter with ours."

"Where is the Planet-killer now," Kirk asked his tactical officer, S'vath.

"See for yourself sir," S'vath said, as he looked beyond Kirk, at the main screen behind the captain.

Kirk turned around and saw a most incredible sight; the Planet-killer. He also looked at the tactical readings on the screen and saw that the Enterprise was seemingly in an accompanying course off the machine's starboard bow.

"What's happening?" Kirk asked, as he turned back to Spock.

"The Klingon fleet is approaching our position," S'vath answered for his father, Spock.

"And it would appear," Spock went on to say, "That the abilities of the three aliens aboard the Planet-killer are not as powerful we once thought."

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked. "They were able to get the USS Algiers and the three Klingon ships she was with to attack and destroy each other."

"Captain, that was just four ships," S'vath interjected. "The approaching fleet has over forty ships or so."

"Over thirty-five thousand minds," D'aneve said, doing the math for Kirk. "We are overloading their minds."

Suddenly, on the screen, three Bird of Prey Klingon ships uncloaked ahead of the Planet-killer, shooting their weapons as they did. The disrupter beams bounced off the outer skin of the Planet-killer. The Planet-killer filed its anti-proton weapon, destroying two of the attacking Klingon ships instantly.

"Why doesn't it attack us?" Kirk asked.

"The aliens aboard the Planet-killer are in fact peaceful," Spock told Kirk. "They want us to convey a message to the attacking Klingons to stand down."

"Spock," Kirk said, "you told me the aliens aboard that thing want to destroy Talos IV. Now you're telling me that they don't? You can't have it both ways."

Suddenly, the reality around Kirk shifted, and he was no longer on the Enterprise bridge; but back on the hillside with Myran, his Romulan wife, overlooking the Valley of Chula on Romulas.

"Jim," Myran said to him, sitting on the blanket with her hand reached out to him, "Please come sit down. Look at the distant lava falls, are they not beautiful?"

Kirk looked at the apple, and Spock's face was still there.

"Fight it Jim," Spock said, "fight them with all that you can. You must use your mind."

"Spock, what is happening?" Kirk asked the apple.

"The aliens, inside the Planet-killer," Spock explained, "they are probing our minds, one by one, trying to find the location of Talos IV. The Talosians, for their part, are reaching out with their minds, at this very moment, shielding our minds and holding that piece of information, the location for Talos IV, from the aliens."

"But I don't know where Talos IV is," Kirk said. "I've never been there."

"Because you're not really Captain Kirk," the Spock apple replied, "your name is Nog. Weeks ago I created this bubble inside your mind, filtering it with information that I knew of the Captain. I suspected the aliens would attempt this action, and try to gain knowledge of Talos-IV. Thankfully the breakdown of the reality I had implanted inside of your mind just made them weary, and they have moved on."

Nog now knew who he really was, and that he was not James T Kirk.

"What am I to do?" Nog asked.

"Listen carefully," Spock apple said. "You are not on the bridge; you are on the battle bridge. You must separate the saucer section of the Enterprise, and then pilot the battle bridge into the maul of the Planet-killer and create a warp core breach once you are inside."

"I will die, and many others will die if I do this," Nog pleaded.

"The needs of the many," Spock explained, "out-weigh the needs of the few. If you do not do this, then these beings will absorb the power of the Talosians and destroy the galaxy."

Nog opened his eyes…he was indeed on the battle bridge of the USS Enterprise. The older ship had been modified and now sported a battle bridge. Not only was he on the battle bridge, he was also the only one there, and Nog knew why. He was the only one, aside from Scotty and Kirk, who had the knowledge to do what Spock wanted; and do it alone. And only he, and Kirk, were authorized for such an emergency action and could input the commands needed into the computer. So it had to be either Kirk, or him, Nog.

"Is this the only way?" Nog asked with his mind, not really wanting to die.

"Yes," Spock replied. "And you must hurry. Before the aliens use their minds to attack this ship, I flooded the rest of the ship with neuron gas, rendering their minds useless to attack. The aliens are probing Jim Kirk's mind at this moment, here on the bridge. They will start at his youth and work their way to his older ages. The Talosians will prevent Kirk's mind from revealing Talos-IV's location. However, once the aliens reach Kirk's more recent memories they will see duplication in his memories, having just seen them in your mind, and they will exert more effort and overcome the Talosian interference with Kirk. If they do that, before you do what must be done, they will obliterate the approaching Klingon fleet and destroy us in the process, and then they will go onto Talos-IV; we cannot allow that. You must hurry Nog; you are our last hope."

"But I don't want to die," Nog thought back to Spock.

At that moment, on Talos-IV, the Keeper, who had been monitoring Spock's thoughts with Nog, exerted control over Nog's body, realizing that Nog's hesitation was jeopardizing what had to be done.

Nog could only watch, and listen, as his voice spoke the commands and he initiated an emergency saucer separation.

But the Keeper was under stress as well. The Keeper's eyes opened, revealing a gruesome scene as the monster that had arrived on Talos-IV was devouring two other Talosians. Their heads had been decapitated, and the monster, a female Vulcan, was devouring the flesh exposed from the stumps of her victims. And then the monster saw the Keeper looking at it, and then the monster approached the Keeper.

Nog's fingers pressed the button, and the main section of the Enterprise dove into the maul of the Planet-Killer, seconds after it had fired its anti-proton weapon at the approaching Klingon fleet….

Continued…


	95. Repercussions

**James T Kirk: the Next Generation**

 **Repercussions (PART ONE)**

 **DEEP SPACE NINE**

The saucer section of the USS Enterprise had been towed to DS9 with the help of the Klingon fleet. The Planet-killer had been obliterated when the warp core of the Enterprise breeched. The resulting explosion had destroyed it, the three beings inside, and five of the attacking Klingon ships, costing the lives of over a thousand Klingon warriors, which, to the Klingons, was a glorious ending. But thanks to the heroic sacrifice of Commander Nog, there were no casualties aboard the Enterprise. Due to the many years Nog had spent on DS9, a special memorial was to be held in Nog's honor aboard the space station.

But…all was not copasetic…

Captain Kirk stood inside of Admiral Janeway's office and stared out the window at the Enterprise saucer section, which was now docked at one of the upper pylons. Janeway sat behind her desk, and sitting in front of her were Admiral Picard and Benjamin Sisko. Lt. Commander Julian Bashir was there as well, standing by the door.

"Nog was a hero," Kirk said softly, staring out window.

"Yes he was," Janeway said, "but in your report, you make it clear that Ambassador Spock had intended Nog to be used as a backup measure all along, without either letting him know, or you."

"I can't believe that Spock would be so arrogant as to not inform you," Picard said to Kirk's back, "of all people."

"And," Janeway continued, "thanks to that contingency, the Talosians were saved and the Planet-killer was destroyed; but I can't help but ask what might have happened had they, Spock and the Talosians, been honest with us at the start."

Kirk nodded in agreement; and he was mad inside as well. He knew Janeway was right. Why hadn't Spock been honest about being in contact with Pike's daughter and the Talosian's concern about the Planet-killer and the beings inside of it? They were aware of the situation before most of the events had happened.

"And I must point out," Picard said, in a reserved voice, "Their silence may have cost the life of Lt. Michael Donovan, the Pakleds who came to that observation post; and that's not to mention the life of Lt. T'av, the Vulcan female we still do not know the whereabouts of."

Kirk whirled around.

"Look," Kirk said, "I trusted Spock, I admit that. I take full responsibility for what Spock has done here."

"Jim," Janeway said, "no one is blaming you for the Ambassador's ambiguous actions. In fact, maybe I was to blame for trusting him too much. In your defense, Ambassador Spock is not the same Vulcan you knew a hundred years ago."

Picard nodded in agreement.

"Kate is correct," Picard added. "I really only interacted with Spock one time. And even then his actions were unconventional. And that's not to mention the strained relationship he had with Sarek, until his passing."

"I agree," Janeway said, "I read some of Spock's arguments with Sarek, public debates they had with each other over political concerns, and some of them were, in my opinion, illogical."

"Well, this is all very interesting," Sisko finally said, "all I know is this; Nog died a hero. And who is to say he wouldn't have done the same thing with or without Spock's manipulation."

"I agree," Bashir chimed in, backing Sisko up. "I believe Spock chose Nog because of the unique nature of the Ferengi mind. It is a well-known fact that telepaths cannot totally penetrate deep layers of the Ferengi mind, unless they allow it."

"And as for his not telling Jim," Sisko continued, "perhaps he was worried the beings on the Planet-killer would have read Jim's thoughts and found out the truth."

"We won't know for certain until Ambassador Spock returns from Talos IV and gives me a full report in person; which I fully expect him to do," Janeway concluded.

"Spock will return," Kirk said abruptly. "If he doesn't; I'll go get him myself."

And then Kirk charged toward the door and left the office. Picard was about to go after him, but Sisko stood first.

"Jean-Luc," Sisko said to Picard, "let me talk with him first."

Picard nodded and Sisko left the office.

For the second time in nearly a year, the massive loading dock of DS9 had been converted for the memorial service. A year earlier it had been for Commander Thomas Riker. And, just as before, Quark, Nog's uncle, made the arrangements. But as the service neared, Quark sat alone in his bar, having closed it for the ceremony. Quark had decided not to attend, not wanting to grieve in public, and not to be seen offering any support for the Federation and Star Fleet. The door to his bar opened.

"Leave now; the bar is closed," Quark said to whoever the visitor was, not bothering to turn and face the door.

"It's me brother," Rom said.

Quark turned to see Rom, Grand Nagus Rom, as the doors closed behind him.

"Don't tell me you're here for the service," Quark said with coldness in his voice. "I told you, I told you both, this was going to happen to him. Losing his leg should have been enough warning to get out, and now he's dead."

"I know you don't really believe that," Rom said, as he came over to Quark. "Nog chose to do join Starfleet, and he did so with honor. I was never more proud of him when he graduated."

Rom's words had no effect on Quark.

"Your son, my nephew, is dead," Quark said. "And you have the gall to stand there and tell me you would let him do it all over again? Ferengi are not warriors; we don't die in pools of blood or exploding ships. The whole galaxy knows this."

Rom had had enough.

"No; BROTHER!" Nog shouted back. "Now you listen to me. Nog has changed that image of Ferengi. Throughout my travels as the Grand Nagus I have heard nothing but praise for him, and more respect for our people because of him. Did you know there are fifty Ferengi cadets at Star Fleet academy this year?"

"All of them are fools,' Quark said beneath his breath.

"No, not fools; brave Ferengi, and that was what my son was," Rom countered. "I read Captain Kirk's reports. Had Nog failed, it's quite possible the telepaths Nog stopped would have wiped out the Klingon fleet, and could have used their telepathic abilities to destroy us all."

"You don't know that, nobody does, not even the great Captain Kirk." Quark fired back. "The Klingon fleet may have destroyed that thing just as easily."

Rom stood defiant

"Rom was my son," Rom said quietly. "Whether or not you accept his death as a brave and honorable act really doesn't matter to me. Go ahead and sit here in this bar, inside your pathetic little world, while I and many of Nog's friends celebrate his life. As of this moment," Rom said as he turned to leave and the doors to the bar opened, "you are my brother no more."

The doors slid closed, leaving Quark alone again…naturally.

Continued…


	96. Repercussions II

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Repercussions (Part Two)**

 **Talos IV**

Two small space ships soft landed on the surface of Talos IV. Moments later the two pilots of the crafts exited their ships. Elizabeth Pike ran over and hugged Spock.

"I assure you," Spock said, as Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulders, "this kind of welcome was not necessary."

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come my way on the way here. I was heading out, trying to find you, so as to warn you that the others had found Talos IV's position."

"Yes, the Vulcan female," Spock acknowledged as Elizabeth stood back. "She was their herald. The Keeper told me as much while communicating with my mind."

"What happens now?" she came back with.

"Not now," Spock told her. "We need to get inside. I fear the worst has happened. I have lost contact with the Keeper's mind."

And then, without another word, they both entered the hidden entrance which was behind an outcropping of massive rock faces. A long dark tunnel winded its way deep into the surface of the planet.

"Did she kill them all?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know, though," Spock answered. "The amount of mental control it took to shield our minds on the Enterprise is what weakened them."

"The transmitter on my ship, which my father built, was able to decode several subspace communications. One of them said that five Klingon ships had been destroyed, as well as a planet of millions of innocent souls." Elizabeth said.

"Correct," Spock said as he, and she, went deeper into the planet's surface. "My actions as well as the Talosian actions will no doubt face scrutiny for many years to come."

"That Ferengi Star Fleet officer the reports mentioned," Elizabeth continued, "he gave his life to save us all. He was very brave."

"Nog is a unique individual," Spock came back with.

Elizabeth found Spock's last statement interesting in that it left the impression that Spock thought Nog was still alive. She just attributed it to Spock's advanced years.

They finally made their way to a Turbo-lift that took them even deeper inside the planet's interior. Finally they were deposited at the main control center, the place Elizabeth had called home for her entire life. Several dead Talosian bodies littered the area.

"There were about fifty of them left," Elizabeth told Spock, as they carefully stepped over the partially devoured bodies of the dead Talosians. "They stopped procreating two hundred years ago, knowing that they had to be the last of their kind in this part of the universe. Spock," Elizabeth said directly to Spock, "Will you be able to stop this Vulcan creature should we come upon it?"

"Yes," Spock replied, "and so could have they; they just decided not to."

Finally they came to a cave door that slid opened, and they both stepped into the secluded holding area. The Keeper was inside, alive, waiting to greet them. The Vulcan female, T'av, was hunched in the corner of the room, with scraps of real food near her.

"This child is not to blame for her actions," the Keeper said, looking over at T'av. "The others no longer control her mind; however, she still retains the memories of what they made her do. I hope your people do not cast judgment on her without taking everything into consideration."

Spock nodded in agreement. Suddenly the Keeper seemed to have several spasms of pain, and stumbled backward. Spock helped the Keeper slowly to the ground, and into a sitting position against the rock wall.

"You are near death," Spock said, kneeling down next to the Keeper.

"No…" Elizabeth said, as she knelt down next to the Keeper as well.

The Keeper looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"This time had to come, child," the Keeper said. Then the Keeper looked at Spock. "I read your thoughts, Spock. I know that your people will not understand the actions we took, and may very well pass judgment upon you."

"I am prepared to face such inquiries," Spock replied.

"What about the Ferengi?" The Keeper asked. "He survived."

"Yes, I know," Spock said. "I will look into the matter in time. However, I am quite sure Star Fleet will want other answers."

"Very well," the Keeper said, "though you must not tell them everything."

"Why did we act so slowly?" Elizabeth said to Spock and the Keeper. "That entire world was destroyed by that blasted device. If we had acted sooner, then those lost souls would still be alive."

"Unfortunately," Spock told Elizabeth, "it had to happen in this way."

The Keeper closed its eyes as more spasms of pain came. With little strength, the Keeper raised its hand and placed it on the side of Elizabeth's face.

"The place you hoped your parents were reunited in after life;" the Keeper said softly, "do you believe I will be there with them?"

Elizabeth smiled down at the Keeper.

"Oh yes I do," she replied.

And then Elizabeth's mind was flooded with a new image. She saw her father Christopher Pike, young and fit, as well as her mother, Vina, and they were standing by a tree which was located near a stream. Suddenly the Keeper walked up to the two of them. And then, just as fast as it came, the images in her mind were gone.

"I saw them and you too" she said to the Keeper, with a smile. "Thank you for creating that memory for me."

"Child," the Keeper said, with its final breath, and dropping its hand to the ground, "that was not a created memory…"

And then the Keeper closed its eyes, and was gone.

"What happens now?" Elizabeth asked as both she and Spock stood back up.

Spock looked at the Vulcan female, T'av, in the corner of the darkened room.

"What happens indeed," was Spock's only reply.

Continued…


	97. Extended Family

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Extended Family**

Our story picks up two weeks after the last issue….

Jim Kirk opened his eyes. In the aftermath of the Talosian/Planet-killer incident, and with a ship no longer to command, Kirk did what Admiral Janeway had suggested; he took a sabbatical on Bajor where he was finally reunited with his Bajoran wife Myran. And, thanks to the hospitality of Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko, the two were currently staying at the home of Benjamin Sisko. Kirk looked over and saw his wife still sound asleep and smiled. He looked over at the crib and was happy to see that Mathew, their son, was still sleeping too. It was just another peaceful quiet morning; and that was fine; for now.

As Kirk tried to dive back into sleep, he heard voices. He could hear Benjamin and Kasidy talking about something, and whatever it was, they were both agitated by it. Kirk crawled out of bed, put on some simple clothes, and then left Myran and Mathew to sleep some more.

Kirk came out into the kitchen area when Ben noticed him.

"I'm sorry if we woke you Jim," Ben Sisko said, with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Not at all," Kirk said, with a slight wave of his hand, "I was up already. I couldn't help but hear you voices, and I thought I heard you mention Rebecca. She's still at the academy right?"

"Yes," Kasidy replied. "What has us riled up is this message we got from her. Apparently there was an incident with her roommate, Lal."

Kirk poured himself a cup of coffee, which was already brewed, and sat at one of the wooden stools at the counter.

"What kind of incident?" Kirk asked.

"Some sort of," Ben began to explain, "atmospheric phenomenon appeared in their room. And, according to Rebecca, Lal vanished for several moments before returning."

"An atmospheric phenomenon just appeared in their room?" Kirk asked. "Did the academy make an official report?"

"As it turns out," Sisko went on, "Master Chief Obrien is currently holding two classes there, and Commander Leforge happened to be visiting, and the two of them are still investigating the incident. At this point, at least from what we read, no conclusions have been made."

"And so," Kasidy interjected, "I think Ben should go to Earth and find out what is going on. Rebecca could be in danger, and that poor child has had enough traumas in her life, recently, if you asked me."

Kirk sipped some of his coffee.

"I think we should both go," Kirk said to Sisko.

"Jim," Kasidy came back with, "you can't keep zipping off, while leaving your poor wife here."

"Actually," Kirk replied with a smile, "I was thinking of taking Myran and Mathew with me. They've never even been to Earth. We can go there, check up on Rebecca, and then I'll take them on a tour of Earth."

"Then we should all go," Ben said to Kasidy. "The four of us," Ben said. "You've never been to my father's restaurant, have you?"

"No I haven't," Kirk said, as he downed his coffee. Then he stood up and came over to Kasidy. "Kasidy," Kirk said, "I'm sure if there was something more urgent happening, they would have sent you a communiqué. But to be sure, we'll all go there, make sure she's okay, and then see the sights."

Kasidy gave both men a perplexed look. Having the two of them, Ben and Jim, together was like having two teenage boys, making all kinds of rash decisions.

"Well," she finally said, "I will have to start packing now. What will I wear," she said, as she ambled off towards her room.

"Jim," Ben said softly. "Are you sure you should do this? I thought Jean-Luc was expecting you to come back to DS9 and give more statements about what happened."

Kirk shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you," Kirk said. "Last night I got a message from Picard that our meeting has been postponed for two months. He didn't go into specifics, but I guess he and Kate are on their way to the Naissance Dysonsphere for some reason."

Ben was about to go start packing himself, when he stopped and looked back at Kirk.

"You don't have to do this, Jim. Maybe you and your family should share some quality alone time while Kas and I go to Earth," Sisko told Kirk.

"Ben," Kirk began to say, "You've opened your home to my family, and I thank you. The reason I'm really going back to Earth is to help you look into what's ever going on there with your daughter and Lal. Rebecca is almost like a daughter to me, after all we've been through, and if she's in any kind of danger, I'm going to do what I can to find out what it is."

Sisko smiled, and then headed off to pack. Kirk set down his coffee and headed back to the guest room to inform his wife that they were going to Earth.

Several hours later, a Transport ship left the space-dock in orbit of Bajor, and headed for DS9. Jim Kirk, his wife Myran, and their son Mathew, as well as Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko, were on their way to the famed space station, from which they would catch another Transport that would take them all the way to Earth. Little did they know that an act of terrorism was about to take place; and it would most certainly alter their plans.

-continued…


	98. What Child is This

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **What Child is This….**

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard had never been more stressed than he was at this moment. Sure, he had faced down the Borg, had numerous run-ins with the Cardassians, and dodged the flirtatious mother of Deanna Troi on several occasions; but none of that approached what he was facing now. Staring down at his bloodied hands, Picard was about to put them inside the birthing canal of a woman! He smiled, just for a second, as he thought back over the past two hours.

(FLASHBACK begins)

It had actually started three hours earlier. Picard, as well as Admiral Kate Janeway, Commander S'vath, his wife Rhonda and their child Lenora, as well as two other passengers, had departed DEEP SPACE NINE in a standard runabout. The need to use the runabout was driven by the fact that the Enterprise was still undergoing maintenance at one of the upper pylons, and no other Starships were available, when Janeway had requested he accompany her to the Naissance Dysonsphere for an important matter.

As it turned out, Commander S'vath and his wife Rhonda, had accepted assignments at the Dysonsphere, and would accompany them on the journey, as well as three other crew transfers, including a pregnant officer, Ensign Kari-Ann Giles. Even though Ensign Giles was very pregnant, all medical scans pointed towards another three weeks of pregnancy; WRONG! And, even in the extreme, if she went into labor, Rhonda was a very accomplished medical officer who would be able to step in if needed; WRONG!

The runabout left Deep Space nine and the passengers all settled in as Commander S'vath expertly piloted the agile vessel. One of the other crew transfers, Ensign Kylon, a male who hailed from the planet Imba-7, sat in the co-pilot's seat. As typical of those from his species, the tip of Kylon's head had five strands of long hair. The tail was held up in the back, and its five strands of hair were braided expertly with the white hair on its head. Dark brown skin for the rest of its body contrasted well with the color arrangement of the tail and head.

S'vath looked over at Kylon.

"Excuse me, Ensign Kylon, but I have never met anyone from your planet before," S'vath said, "Is there any significant social dynamic given to the five tail strands woven with the hair on your head?"

"Thank you Lt. Commander S'vath," Kylon replied, "I am only the third of my kind to enlist in Starfleet," Kylon explained, "and, hopefully, we three will be an inspiration to others on my home world of Imba-7."

"I am quite sure that the inspiration you seek will be successful," S'vath said to the young Ensign.

"As for the colors on the tip of our tails, they indeed denote social class. Thankfully, in these times, such antiquated beliefs are no longer followed, or, I being in from the military class would have killed all the males on this runabout and claimed its women as part of my mating harem."

"Why do I not find that surprising," Rhonda said from the passenger cabin, upon hearing the conversation.

"I agree," Admiral Janeway said, with a slight smile. "It is amazing how women, no matter where we are in the universe, are nothing more than prizes of conquest."

"Angel-one would challenge that dogma," Picard, with his rich accent, said, as he looked up from the data-pad he was reading.

"Is that a holo-novel?" Rhonda asked Picard. "What are you reading?"

"Jake Sisko's new collection of short stories," Picard said, as he turned the pad around so as to show the novel's cover. "I actually find his writing to be quite, how shall I say, relaxing."

"Admiral, have you read Sisko's Last Autumn?" Ensign Kari-Ann Giles asked from where she sat.

"Actually I haven't," Picard replied. "However, I believe Jake has a signed copy he is going to give me next time we run into each other."

Before Picard could say anymore, the runabout suddenly lurched, and came out of warp. The sudden loss of power, and the fluctuating of the anti-gravity units, caused the passengers to be tossed violently in the cabin. S'vath did his best, and with help from Kylon, the runabout was eventually brought back under control, but there had been casualties. Both Admiral Janeway and Dr. Rhonda Grayson had sustained injuries sever enough to render them incapacitated while the runabout's communication grid was damaged.

"Admiral; what do you think happened?" Kylon asked, as Picard came up to the front of the ship.

"It's hard to say," Picard said, "however, it felt like the main drive became overloaded. Now," Picard said to S'vath and Kylon, while also directing his comments to the passengers who were still able to hear him, "the Admiral and Dr. Grayson are stable."

"Admiral, my wife is with child," S'vath said, showing slight worry on his face.

"Yes, I know," Picard said to S'vath, "however, do not worry. According to the medical-Tricorder, your unborn child is just fine, and this one," Picard said, referring to the child who was still sleeping soundly in a baby carrying sack, and was being held by Ensign Giles, "seems to have slept through the entire ordeal. And, thankfully," Picard said to Ensign Kari-Ann Giles, "your pregnancy hasn't been affected by what happened either."

Suddenly a spasm of pain rocked Ensign Giles' body, and she held out the carrying sack containing the baby to Picard, who then handed it to its father, S'vath. Picard sat down in the chair next to Ensign Giles and scanned her with the Tricorder; and then a look of anxiety came over his face.

"Well, now, that is quite interesting," Picard said. "According to these scans, you're going into labor."

"Do you mean my baby is going to be born here; on a runabout?" Giles asked, in a worried tone. Then she looked over at the only doctor on the ship, and then looked back at Picard. "Who will deliver my baby?"

Picard looked back to S'vath and Kylon who were both now looking conspicuously in the opposite direction. Picard knew what that meant; he was going to deliver a baby.

"Alright," Picard said to Ensign Giles, "it looks like it's going to be up to you and me to deliver this baby. Now, Lt. Commander S'vath," Picard said, with authority in his voice, "have the replicator make us some warm water, and I want you," Picard said to Ensign Kylon, "to go into the back and open the emergency med-kits and find as many blankets as you can."

"Aye sir," Kylon said, as he hurriedly walked past Picard to retrieve the items.

(End of FLASHBACK)

It was now three hours later. S'vath sat on one side of Lt. Giles, holding one of her hands with his, while Kylon sat on the other side holding the other hand. Lt. Giles was doing her best to push the baby out, as Picard and the other two cheered her on. But it was clear something was wrong. And as Picard slid his hands inside of the pregnant woman's birthing canal, he realized right then and there that something was wrong.

"S'vath," Picard said, "please scan her again with the Tricorder. This time I want you to concentrate on her lower abdomen," Picard said.

S'vath let Ensign Giles' hand go and scanned her with the Tricorder, and then he showed the images as data to Picard.

"Just as I feared," Picard said softly. "It's a breech."

"What does that mean?" Kylon asked. "On my world, our offspring do not come into the world in such a matter."

"In this case," Picard said, "the child is facing the wrong direction. But do not worry," Picard said, as he looked down at Lt. Giles, "We'll get through this."

Once Picard saw that Lt. Giles had closed her eyes for a moment, he gave both Kylon and S'vath a more worried look and carried with it the ultimate concern; the unborn child's life was at stake!

Continued…


	99. The Slide of Life

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Slide to Life….**

As Picard prepared to reach his hands inside of Ensign Giles' birthing canal, he told Kylon to hold the data-pad up so that he could read the instructions as they were displayed on the pad. The instructions were somewhat brief, but the accompanying diagrams were going to be helpful until…

"Ensign Kylon," Picard said, with a little note of urgency in his voice, "those are the instructions for the birth of a Ritilian Mogath Demon bat," Picard explained.

Kylon, embarrassed, pulled down the Tricorder and quickly did a search for instructions of human births, and then he held those instructions up instead.

"Thank you," Picard said, with relief in his voice. "Now, Lt. Commander S'vath," Picard said, "while Kylon is holding the data-pad, perhaps you can check your wife's condition and see if she's any closer to coming around. I would feel more at ease if…"

Suddenly Ens. Giles' body was rocked by another spasm. There was no time to waste, Picard decided. The instructions on the pad were quite clear. If the process lingered on, then oxygen deprivation was a real threat to the unborn child. The pad also suggested, if at all possible, that a caesarian section be attempted. But a caesarian was out of the question due to the lack of any real medical environment.

As Picard pushed on, S'vath sat on the seat next to his own wife. He scanned her with the other medical Tricorder, and then spoke to her softly.

"Rhonda; can you hear me?" S'vath asked, as he looked over at their one year old child Lenora, who was softly sleeping on the seat next to her mother.

"I'm going to attempt a mind-meld with my wife." S'vath finally said.

"Will that not be dangerous?" Kylon asked, as he looked over at S'vath.

"While it is true that mind-melds with individuals who have suffered head injuries can be challenging," S'vath replied, "I believe I can limit any possible risk by being diligent."

Picard slipped his hands inside of Ensign Giles, and found it much harder to do than he had anticipated. He didn't want to force his hands in, and so he just pushed little by little.

"Our minds are one," S'vath said, as he placed his fingers on his wife's head. "As I speak to you, your mind will come to know that I am of no threat…"

As S'vath continued the mind-meld with his wife, Picard finally had his hands around the child. It was now or never as he gently began to pull the child.

"I need you to push, Ensign Giles," Picard instructed the nervous soon to be mother. "I can't do this alone."

Ensign Giles looked directly at Picard, and nodded her head. With all she could muster, Giles took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, knowing that the life of her unborn child depended on it.

"Push," Kylon repeated for Picard, "you can do this Ensign Giles. Just pretend you're back on the Golden Gate Bridge, running in that last marathon you won."

"You won that marathon?" Picard asked with a smile.

"The female division," Giles said, nearly yelling due to the pain in her body.

"Well, I am very impressed," Picard said, as he gently kept pulling on the child. "I won the male division race twice when I was at the academy."

"That old grounds keeper," Kylon began to say, "Boothby. He still talks about those two races of yours." Kylon said to Picard.

"Actually," Picard said in response, "he suggested a new breathing pattern just before the first race, and I really think it made a…"

And then…it happened. Without any real effort at all, Picard felt little resistance from inside of Giles, and the infant seemed to just glide the rest of the way, out into the world, just in time for Picard to hear…

"Well done Admiral," Rhonda said, as she sat up next to S'vath, "I couldn't have done it any better."

"Congratulations," Picard, grinning, said to Giles, "you're the mother of a beautiful baby boy."

"Um, Admiral," Rhonda said, "that's the umbilical cord," she said with a slight laugh.

Rhonda came over and cut the cord, and handed the baby girl to Kylon, who then proceeded to clean the baby girl off with an assortment of towels he had collected. Rhonda assisted with the cleanup and then expertly wrapped the new born baby in a blanket, and handed it to the young mother.

Joy came to the passengers of the runabout as they all took turns holding the baby.

"On my world," Kylon told them, as he held the baby, "it is customary that we create a song for a new born. Does the child have a name?"

Giles, who was smiling with happiness, nodded her head.

"I am going to name her," then she looked at Picard, "Jean Lucy Giles."

"Thank you Ensign," Picard said, realizing the child had been named after him. "However, you must have had another name prepared, perhaps in honor of a family member. I would suggest you go with that name."

"Uh-uh," Ensign Kari-Ann Giles said, "that's the name I want."

Then, without hesitation, Kylon began singing a traditional Imba song, in tribute to the child. The words to the song were unrecognizable to the others, except for the words JEAN-LUCY-GILES, which were sung intermittently with the rest of the words. After a few cycles, the others on the runabout joined in and sang along.

Admiral Janeway heard this strange song, and opened her eyes at the strange sight of Picard, S'vath, Rhonda, Kylon and Ensign Giles, holding a baby, singing the interesting song. Janeway had the funny sensation that something out of the ordinary had happened, and she had missed it.

After another couple hours, two Federation starships came out of warp. One of the ships extended a tractor-beam, and towed the runabout the rest of the way, and soon they all arrived at the Naissance Dysonsphere.

Continued…


	100. Reasonable Cause

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Reasonable Cause…**

The civilian Transport was originally on the way to Starbase-147, but that was until four passengers, who were actually terrorists, commandeered the vessel and forcibly changed its course for the planet Dantha-7. The terrorists were also well aware of the fact that two of their hostages were Starfleet legends; James T Kirk and Benjamin Sisko. Kirk and Sisko, who were each put in wrist restraints, were brought to the small bridge of the Transport vessel, by request of the terrorists' leader; Navon.

Jim Kirk had never seen a citizen of Dantha-7 before. Danthians were humanoid in appearance, with slightly pronounced ridges below each eye. The leader of the terrorist was actually a female. Her name was Navon, and it was clear to Kirk and Sisko that she carried herself with confidence and would not be easy to talk out of her course of action.

Navon nodded at her assistant, who had brought Kirk and Sisko to the bridge. The assistant released the wrist restraints on both Kirk and Sisko.

"I wanted you both to understand that I am not a barbarian," Navon said. "However, if you try to escape, I will not hesitate to order your deaths."

"Funny you should put it that way," Sisko said, with indifference in his voice. "Terrorists always claim their causes are civilized, and yet, they take innocent people as hostages to shield their so called acts of honor."

"Having spent so much time with the Bajorans," Navon came back with, "I would have thought you would have had a more open mind."

"You are confusing open mindedness with a working relationship," Sisko countered, "Neither of which I see in your immediate future."

Navon switched her glance over to Kirk.

"I have been told much of your career, James T Kirk," Navon said, with great respect in her voice. "You are a legend to your people, and I have taken from what I was told that you are someone who is known to challenge the status-quo."

"I am not sure what your source material is," Kirk said, "but like my friend just said; civilized people do not hide behind innocent people."

Navon smiled at both men, and then she activated the main screen. The image of space was replaced with the image of another Danthian, a male, and who also appeared to be much older.

"This is the ruler of my world," Navon began to explain. "He also happens to be my father, and, is currently in final negotiations to join your precious Federation. In fact, as we speak, he is on Earth finalizing the final wording of our agreement with your Federation."

"And what is wrong with that?" Sisko asked. "From what I know of Dantha-7, your people were finally united after a violent civil war, decades ago. With the development of warp technology, first-contact was made with your civilization. And now, after a decade of successful applications, your world is on a fast track to being admitted into the Federation."

Navon chuckled.

"I fail to see what you find so funny," Sisko said.

"You stated my world's history as though it came straight out of a history text," Navon said, her youthful voice in sharp contrast to the seriousness of the situation.

"Excuse me, Navon," Kirk said, "but what does any of this have to do with the two of us, or the other passengers? Why go through the trouble of hijacking a ship of civilians. It will not help whatever your cause is."

Sisko continued before Navon could reply to Kirk.

"Is this situation the result of some family dynamic between you and your father?" Sisko asked. "If that is all it is, then I can assure you, if you release us now, the consequences will not be as grave as they will be if you continue on your current endeavor," Sisko explained.

"Trust me," Navon said, after hearing Sisko's words, "we have no intention of hurting you or anyone else aboard this ship. In time you will come to understand why we have taken this course of action."

The door opened and one of the other terrorists came in and handed Navon a data-pad of some sort. Navon read it, and nodded her head upon completion. She handed the pad back to the other terrorist, who then left the bridge.

"We are in luck," Navon said to Kirk and Sisko. "Very soon this Transport will arrive at Dantha-7, and once we arrive on my home world, everything will be explained in more detail. And do not hold out for rescue," Navon said, as she stood to leave the room. "We have deactivated the ship's beacons and other means of detection."

"We will never assist you," Sisko said.

Navon turned back and smiled at Sisko.

"Perhaps not," Navon replied, "but I think you will."

"Meaning; after you threaten to kill the others, and or our loved ones," Kirk added.

Navon shook her head, and then nodded to the guard who then put the wrist restraints back on, and led Kirk and Sisko back to the passenger cabin. Myran and Kasidy were glad to see their husbands. Sisko and Kirk sat back down next to their spouses. Kirk could see the other passengers casually looking back his way, and at Sisko too. Myran noticed Kirk noticing the glances.

"These people know who you are, James," Myran said. "No one is really concerned because they believe that you, and Ben, will save them."

Sisko gave Kirk a wry look.

"I hope we don't leave them disappointed," Sisko replied.

"You won't, Ben," Kasidy said with a smile. "Now," Kasidy added, "what do these hijackers want?" Kasidy asked.

As Ben Sisko explained what little they knew to Kasidy and Myran, Kirk glanced out the window of the Transport, and the vastness of space beyond. He had a funny sensation that there was much more going on than Navon allowed.

He also had the funny sensation that the act of hijacking the Transport wasn't as coincidental as it appeared, and that he and Ben Sisko were the targets all along.

Continued…


	101. Above the Law

**James T Kirk; the Next Generation**

 **Above the Law**

 _previously..on James T Kirk: The Next Generation…_

 _Jim Kirk and Benjamin Sisko, along with their wives, were on their way to Earth to look into mystery surrounding Lal's recent momentary disappearance at StarFleet Academy. But before Kirk and Sisko arrived, they, as well as all the other passengers aboard a civilian Transport ship, were hijacked by a terrorist group from the planet Dantha-7._

 _Our story continues…_

The private travel pod of Lawrence Xavier Thorn came to rest on the top level of the San Francisco travel hub. There was a slight wind, and even a little mist, as the door to the pod slid opened. The lower levels of the travel hub were for the local traffic, the top level being reserved for official concerns, or in Lawrence Thorns case, privilege. As Thorn exited his private pod, he was greeted by one of Starfleet's most accomplished security officers; Lt. Commander Mike Stone.

Stone was approaching his mid 60's, and had declined offers of promotion, favoring a more active position. For even though Earth was not as crime ridden as it was in earlier centuries, there were occasional needs for law enforcement, which is where Earth's internal security came into the picture. And, being one of the most important worlds of the Federation, Starfleet was tasked with Earth's security.

"Ahh," Lawrence Thorn said, as he recognized Lt. Commander Stone. "You must be Lt. Commander Stone," Thorn said, with a slight eastern-European accent, "I am glad they have you investigating my brother's death. I am sorry that it's taken this long for me to get here, but I was off world when it had happened." (Readers will recall that Lawrence actually killed his brother in an earlier installment, and is, of course, telling a lie. Obviously he covered his tracks...)

"Yes," Stone replied, "we tried contacting you when the cause of death was in question. You have nothing to worry about." (unknown to Lawrence Thorn; Lt. Commander Stone could since a tall tale too.)

The two made their way across the tarmac.

"Unfortunately my brother was known to drink heavily," Lawrence said, in a somber tone. "So believe me, Lt. Commander Stone, if you were to tell me he fell off the building in one of his drunken stupors, then I wouldn't be surprised."

The two men walked along the landing pad and then entered the massive receiving area inside the travel hub.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Thorn, I have to admit you may be right on that count." Stone offered. "The toxicology report indicated elevated levels of alcohol in his system."

Lawrence grimaced at the thought, though it was just for Stone's benefit.

"Such a fool," Lawrence finally said. "I myself do not drink, having watched my father be obsessed with it. You would think, in this time, such vices would no longer be part of the human condition, and yet, something like this can still happen."

Stone sought to change the subject.

"Your corporation," Stone went on to say, "I've done my research and I see that it is very active here in this part of the world. I must admit, the various charities, both here on Earth and abroad, you have sponsored have benefitted greatly from your generosity."

"Yes," Lawrence said, nodding his head. "Before my father passed away, he made sure to instill into Andrew and myself the need to help others."

"And you have," Stone said, appreciatively. "Thanks to your efforts, after the Dominion War for example, many supplies made it to those who needed them on many worlds across the Federation, and even to as far as to Cardassia."

Lawrence Thorn looked at the time, which was displayed on a screen that displayed up-coming departures from the travel hub.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Lt. Commander Stone, and I want to thank you for taking the time to update me on my brother's unfortunate death," Thorn said. "However, I must be on my way to my corporate office over in Alameda."

"No problem," Stone said with a smile. "It was good to meet you too, and I am sorry for your loss."

Lawrence Thorn smiled at Stone, turned, and then walked away. Thorn had taken three strides when he heard Stone's voice call out to him.

"Oh, Mr. Thorn, if you would, I have one more thing to add," Stone said.

Thorn flashed an annoyed look in the other direction, then turned to face Stone.

"No problem, Lt. Commander Stone," Lawrence said with a smile. "Do you have another question?"

"No," Stone said with a dismissive shake of his head, "just an observation. Your brother worked here in the Bay area for quite some time." Stone said. "Andrew had many friends and relations here. And do you know what they told us?"

"He was a kind man," Lawrence said, "I'm sure they all had nice things to say about him."

Stone nodded in agreement.

"That is the other thing they all agreed on," Stone said, "how nice he really was. But they also agreed on something else."

Lawrence could only stare back at Stone, wondering where it was leading to. Stone stepped closer, and lowered his voice, as if to make a point.

"None of them," Stone said, "not any of his friends, the people who worked for him at the Thorn complex in Alameda, his lovers be they both men or women, and he seem to have many, ever saw him drink. We searched his residence and could not find one alcoholic beverage, or any evidence that he drank at all. For a man, who as you put it, with such a vice, doesn't that sound peculiar?"

Lawrence didn't like the tone in Stone's voice, for it sounded like the voice of accusation.

"My brother was a quiet man who lived the way he wanted to, and had a," Lawrence searched for the right word, "complex life style. Because he did a lot of business with humans, and aliens, he no doubt kept his business life, and private life, as separate as he possibly could. Perhaps these social relationships of his decided to keep that part of his life private, as it should be."

Stone nodded his head.

"I could see the need to do that for a man in his position," Stone finally said.

"Will that be all Lt. Commander Stone?" Lawrence asked, with coldness in his voice.

Stone nodded, and then watched as Lawrence Thorn turned and walked away, disappearing into the throng of people that flowed in all directions of the travel hub. Finally, Stone turned and headed in the opposite direction; with a smirk on his face.

Continued….


	102. The Other Side

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **The Other Side**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Jim Kirk and Benjamin Sisko, along with their wives, were on their way to Earth to look into the mystery surrounding Lal's recent momentary disappearance at Starfleet Academy. But before Kirk and Sisko arrived, they, as well as all the other passengers aboard a civilian Transport ship, were hijacked by a terrorist group from the planet Dantha-7._

Jim Kirk had managed to get some sleep, and was gently wakened by his wife, Myran. She handed him a small cup of coffee, which she had gotten from a food replicator.

"Good morning, mister late sleeper," Myran said as she watched Kirk sip from the coffee cup.

Kirk noticed that Ben Sisko and his wife Kasidy were not still sitting across from him in their passenger seats.

"Where'd they go?" Kirk asked his wife.

"Our captors are allowing us to get up and walk around." Myran replied. "We came out of warp about a half hour ago, and Ben thinks our captors are waiting to rendezvous with another ship."

"That isn't good," Kirk said ominously, "If they take us off this ship, Starfleet will have a hard time finding us."

Myran nodded her head.

"Ben said the same thing," Myran said back to Kirk.

Myran could sense the worry in her husband, then reached  
and caressed his face.

"Honey, none of this is your fault, so stop blaming yourself," Myran said.

Kirk took her hand and kissed it, then held it tight.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to leave Mathew behind with your cousins," Kirk said. "The last thing I ever want to do is to put either of you in harm's way."

At that moment, Ben Sisko and Kasidy returned and sat down in their seats. Ben was eating some sort of pastry, while Kasidy was drinking her own cup of coffee.

"I thought Navon told us we would be arriving at Dantha-7 in a short while," Kirk said to Sisko. "Apparently they have other plans."

"Actually," Sisko replied with, "I have the distinct impression that they are waiting for another ship."

"Myran told me you thought that was a possibility," Kirk said, "The only reason I can think that we weren't taken to Dantha-7 is due to the fact that Starfleet may already be aware of our abduction, and sent a ship or two to parlay for our release."

"Oh I hope so," Kasidy said, with a smile on her face. "I'm very worried about Rebecca, and none of this is getting us any closer to Earth."

"Ben," Kirk said after a moment. "If they try to move us to another ship, which this could be all about, we have to resist."

"I agree," Ben Sisko replied, "but I am not quite sure how we will be able stop them from transferring us to another ship, if that is indeed their intent."

Kirk looked at the other passengers, then back to Sisko.

"What do you think?" Kirk asked, as he eyed the other passengers. "Do you think the others could be counted upon if we make a move?"

Sisko looked at the collection of passengers, and shook his head.

"I'm sure they would help, but I'm not too confident it would make much of a difference," Sisko said. "There has to be some way other than risking innocent lives."

Kirk nodded in agreement, and began figuring out what that other way would be.

 **Earth** **  
** **Starfleet Academy**

The food-court was crammed with cadets eating lunch. There were two dozen merchants serving several different varieties of food.

Rebecca Sisko chose to get he self a plate of Bajoran food due to its spicy nature. She took her plate, and then joined Lal at a table. They had just finished several hours of basic chemistry, and Rebecca was determined to enjoy the down time.

It had been two weeks since the strange accident inside of their quarters, and finally routine was setting back in. Lal had become the talk of the academy for over a week, but studies were becoming harder and harder so her notoriety finally ebbed.

"I'm so glad things are finally getting back to normal," Rebecca said.

"As am I," Lal said. "The last thing I wanted to do was to stand-out as someone different."

"Would you stop that," Rebecca said, with mock anger. "We are all cadets here, and we are all trying to find our ways when it comes to fitting in."

At that moment, Master Chief Miles O'Brien, with a plate of Bajoran food as well, sat down at the table with them.

"Hello girls," O'Brien said with a mile, as he sat down. "I thought you would both like to know the final results of the tests Geordi and I came up with regarding what happened two weeks ago."

"Do you know where she went yet?" Rebecca asked referring to the several moments Lal had vanished through was appeared to be a Quantum Singularity on that fateful night two weeks earlier.

"As far as we can tell," O'Brien said to Lal, "you were moved forward into the future. How far or for how long, we cannot determine that at this time. And you remain quite sure that you remember nothing of what you saw on," O'Brien paused, "the other side?"

"I don't," Lal said. "It happened too fast."

"Who would have done something like this?" Rebecca asked? "Why, of all the people to choose from, did they choose her?"

"We're not sure of that either," O'Brien said. "And without any concrete proof of what was on the other side, we may never know. The only thing we do know is that the singularity was emitting T-Xz neutrinos."

"And what is the significance of that?" Rebecca asked.

Before O'Brien could answer, Lal did.

"Star Fleet has recently begun researching the possibility of using T-Xz neutrinos to create singularities," Lal said.

"I thought the Romulans had that kind of technology. Don't they use it to power their ship?" Rebecca asked.

"They do, however," O'Brien said, "the singularity that appeared in your room had an entire different powering mechanism that, if harnessed, would make what the Romulans do as archaic as paper airplanes are to a starship." O'Brien took a quick bite, and stood to leave. "Well, I only stopped to let you know of what we found, I have to get going."

"Thanks," Lal said to O'Brien.

Lal and Rebecca watched as O'Brien headed off.

"Well," Rebecca finally said, "I suggest we just forget it and move on."

Lal nodded in agreement. And though she really wanted to tell her friend the truth, Lal knew she couldn't.

Because, despite what Lal had told everyone else, Lal did indeed know what happened on the other side of the singularity; and secrecy was not only needed, it was an order.

 _Continued…_


	103. Stirring

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Stirring**

The hostages aboard the transport were being fed once again by their captors. It was the third day of captivity aboard the ship, and the ship was still in a stationary position somewhere in deep space. Some of the passengers were becoming impatient with the stagnation, Kasidy being one of them due to her concern for Rebecca; but for the most part there had been little if no run-ins with the hostage takers.

"One thing is for sure," Kasidy said, as she ate her food, "these are the most polite hostage takers I have ever heard of."

"Kas is right," Myran said to Kirk. "We've all read about these kinds of things happening, but if it wasn't for the fact we were being forced to stay here, these so called terrorist could be in command of a leisure ship, for all we knew."

"Even still," Kasidy said to Mryan, "I want them to let us go so we can get to Earth and make sure my little girl is safe."

"Kas," Benjamin said, caressing her hand, "I'm sure Rebecca is just fine. We're just going to be delayed a bit, that's all."

"We've be waiting her for two days now," Kirk said to Ben Sisko.

"I wonder what we're waiting for." Ben Sisko wondered out loud.

Suddenly a voice, which Ben Sisko and Jim Kirk recognized as belonging to Navon, the female leader of the hostage takers, began speaking over the ships on board communication system.

"Heton," Navon said, "bring Jim Kirk and Benjamin Sisko to the bridge."

One of the captors, who were serving food, looked over at where Kirk and Sisko were seating and headed over to them, with weapon in hand.

"Please come with me," Heton said.

Kirk and Sisko had decided, with quick glances at each other, to go along with Heton without any resistance. The captors had indeed been civil, and now wasn't the time to change that dynamic.

They were taken to the bridge, where Navon sat in the command chair. Her beauty was not lost upon Kirk and Sisko, and neither was the fact that she was a warrior.

"It appears as if there will be a change in plans," Navon said to the two. "My father has requested asylum from the Federation, and has turned over power to me. I am now the ruler of Dantha-7."

"And so it ends, just like that?" Sisko asked. "You abduct us, and just let us go like nothing happened?"

"Yes, just like that. I will relinquish control of this transport immediately, and we hope the Federation will look beyond this," Navon paused, "unfortunate misunderstanding."

She nodded to Heton who ushered Kirk and Sisko off of the bridge. Nearly an hour later, a Dantha space cruiser arrived and Navon, and her fellow abductors, beamed over. Moments later, the civilian transport was back on course for Earth.

Later, on the Dantha space cruiser, Navon was in her quarters, talking with someone on the com-screen in her room.

"We're you sure you did exactly as I asked?" The person on the screen asked.

"Yes," Navon replied. "You explained what had to be done, and so we did it exactly as you instructed. Their arrival on Earth has been delayed, and we have lived up to our part of the deal."

"Very well," the other person replied. "Your payment will be transferred without haste."

Navon nodded her head and then the screen went blank.

-  
 **elsewhere in the galaxy; The Naissance Dysonsphere** **  
** **(readers will recall this Dysonsphere is not the same one found in the episode "Relics". It is another one that is somewhat smaller, and will be used by Starfleet to save endangered animal/plant life from worlds that face certain destruction)**

S'vath was dressing for his next shift, and watched as his wife, Rhonda, who was still in bed, was using a standard pad writing a letter to her mother. She was still in a gown, and intermittently watched him as he got dressed, frowning with each layer of clothing he added, not wanting him to go to work. He came over to the bed they shared and sat down.

"Get back in bed with me," Rhonda said, smiling up at him. "We can have a little more fun before you have to go to your shift."

"The shift you're referring to," S'vath said, "is my first shift, and no, it would not be wise for me to be late. Admiral Janeway did us a favor by having us stationed here, during your pregnancy, and I do not wish to disappoint her."

"You're a party pooper," Rhonda said with mock anger.

S'vath took the pad from her, and read the letter she was composing to her mother. He read from the letter.

"Mother," S'vath read, "S'vath and I have arrived at the Naissance Dyson-sphere. I have entered my second trimester, and I promise that this time we are not going to keep the sex of our baby a secret from you; Lenora will soon be an older sister to a younger brother."

S'vath gave Rhonda the pad back.

"You've been writing about this letter for nearly two days, and this is all you've accomplished?"

"Well," Rhonda said with a coy smile, "I could put back in the parts detailing our new home here as well as the fact we've had sex in the bathtub, sex in the living-room, sex in the kitchen, sex in the…"

"Please," S'vath said finally, "the letter I just read is perfect."

"Thanks, I knew you would agree," Rhonda said with a smile. "I'm next going to try to and explain to her that we, more or less, live on the inside skin of a ball that has a star at the center of it, with tens of thousands of miles of terrain for all kinds of life forms."

"If you wish, I will provide the schematics," S'vath offered.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Rhonda asked, "My mother would look at your schematics and her head would explode. I'll have to explain this in mother-daughter talk."

And with that S'vath kissed his wife, and headed out of their quarters, on the way to his first shift as the first officer of the Naissance project. Soon, with her husband gone, Rhonda prepared a bath for herself. The special mood soothing Andorian bath oil, which she had gotten on DS9, did wonders for her mind and calmed her. Lenora was soft asleep, and in the portable crib near the bath, should she awake.

Finally in the bath, covered in bubbles, Rhonda caressed her round tummy, which contained the child within her. She smiled at the round, ball shaped protrusion, and began humming an old lullaby. Suddenly, and without warning, there was a sharp pain inside her mind.

She didn't know it at the time, but the sharp pain in her mind was the first attempt at being communicated to by her unborn child. And what she also didn't know was that the DNA of the unborn child had been manipulated from the very beginning by none other than S'vath's uncle; a Vulcan named Sybok.

Continued…


	104. Vanishing Act

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Vanishing Act**

The small Vulcan scout class vessel came out of warp, and instantly its two occupants, Spock and Elizabeth Pike, prepped the onboard sensors and other equipment. As Elizabeth expertly activated the programming, Spock looked on, and was very satisfied with her work.

Elizabeth Pike was the daughter of Christopher and Vina Pike. Christopher Pike was a former Star Fleet officer who, after a tragic accident, lived the rest of his life in the safe confines of fabricated worlds that his benefactors provided for him with their vast telepathic powers. Vina, like Pike, had survived an accident of her own, and so the two humans spent the rest of their lives together on the planet of Talos IV, with Elizabeth being a product of that union.

"Tell me again why we are in such a hurry?" Elizabeth asked, as they both did their work. "You're an Ambassador from the planet Vulcan, a charter member of the United Federation of Planets. Why anyone should dare challenge your actions?"

"You have described my predicament quite logically," Spock said, "It is because of that notoriety that I am attempting to keep our journey here as much as a secret as I can," Spock reminded her.

"You already told me we were coming here; to this area of space where the Ferengi sacrificed his life, and saved the rest of you. But what you haven't told me is why no one else can know, and, what exactly we are supposed to be doing."

Spock attempted to shift the conversation.

"Elizabeth, I am genuinely surprised at your ability to operate the computers," Spock said to her. "Most of them are experimental, and have not yet been made readily available beyond Vulcan usage."

Elizabeth activated several banks of scanners, and then she looked back at Spock.

"Just like my father, I am a natural," Elizabeth said back to Spock, "Even though I was his precious little girl, dad always took every opportunity to teach me the mechanics of computers. His wish was that I would return to Earth, and find a career in Star Fleet."

"Christopher Pike was a most efficient officer; and a friend." Spock said, as he too began to activate various controls, "His accident was not only misfortunate for him; it was also a major loss for Starfleet."

"Spock," Elizabeth said, as she stepped back from her work, having completed the startup procedure, "I know when someone is trying to deflect a conversation, so would you please stop? Just tell me what we're doing?"

The Vulcan turned away, as if to start analyzing the data that would soon be recorded by the computers, then he looked back at Elizabeth, and realized that she deserved to know the truth, even as outlandish as it might sound.

"Nog did not die aboard the Planet Killer, as most believe he did," Spock said flatly.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I was wondering why you spoke of Nog as if he were alive when we last saw the Keeper on Talos IV," Elizabeth. "Well, then, if he didn't die aboard the Planet Killer, then where is he now, and how did he get off of the Planet Killer before it exploded along with the Enterprise?"

"That is why we are here," Spock said. "I must first ascertain his departure from the Enterprise, and then go from there. As of now, all I have to go on is," Spock settled on the most logical word for the moment, "a hunch."

"You're following a hunch?" Elizabeth asked with a gasp.

"A good friend of mine, Leonard McCoy, often urged me to make guesses without facts," Spock said, in fond memory of his friend and antagonist, "it is fascinating that long after his passing I should find myself using them more often than not."

Elizabeth looked at the various computer displays and began putting it all together, based on the type of equipment they had brought.

"You're scanning for Black Holes, aren't you?" she finally asked.

"Not precisely," Spock said, "we are scanning for singularities."

"Spock," Elizabeth said, with doubt in her voice, "the kind of singularity you are scanning for, with this type of equipment, would be far too small to occur naturally. Are you following some kind of belief that Nog got off the Planet Killer through an artificially created singularity?"

"I am," Spock replied. "And now the reason for the secrecy should be apparent to you as well."

"If someone had such a technology, it could pose a threat to Federation," Elizabeth came back with.

"Quite correct," Spock said as the data started coming in, "however, there is another mystery as well; why did someone use such advanced technology to save Nog when they did?"

"Do you have a theory about that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I do not. For while Doctor McCoy urged hunches, in times where action had to be decided, in these matters, before even a hunch can be acted upon, there has to be more facts, and as of now, I have none."

-  
For several hours, Spock and Elizabeth Pike looked at the incoming data, trying to make sense out of the readings. At one point they monitored a standard Star Fleet frequency and Spock was relieved to hear that the transport which had gone missing with Jim Kirk aboard it had been found, and there had been no casualties.

It was in the eighth hour of scanning when the first clue was found.

"Spock," Elizabeth said, as she sipped on some tea and looked at computer display, "I think you might find this interesting."

Spock stood up from where he was standing and came over to where Elizabeth was. She scooted over to the next seat so that Spock could sit down and analyze the data.

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he arched an eyebrow.

"What are T-Xz neutrinos?" Elizabeth asked.

"Recently Federation scientists, as well as private company, have been experimenting with the mechanics of singularities. T-Xz neutrinos are a direct byproduct of their research efforts," Spock explained.

"Are you saying that these neutrinos are exclusive to Federation research?" Elizabeth asked.

"Affirmative," Spock replied.

"So what you're now saying is that someone, using a Federation created singularity, rescued Nog from the Planet Killer?" Elizabeth asked back.

"I am not saying anything at all," Spock replied, "however; there is enough circumstantial evidence to take our investigation to Earth."

"I've never been to Earth," Elizabeth said, with a fondness in her voice. "Is it as blue and wonderful as my mother often said it was?"

Spock dismissed the question.

"I shall now plot a course to Earth," Spock said. "And as soon as we pack away the equipment; that is where we will go."

As they began to pack up the equipment, Spock noticed a little extra zip in Elizabeth's pace.

Continued…


	105. Welcome Home Legend

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Welcome home; Legend!**

Jim Kirk did not feel like a hero. Sure, in the past year or so after his existence had been revealed, he had taken part in some really interesting adventures. But when he, as well as his Bajoran wife Myran, and Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko, beamed down to Star Fleet Academy's administration complex, Kirk was immediately greeted by the welcoming staff of the Academy, as well as a several cadets, as if he were some kind of old time rock star.

Kirk immediately recognized Master Chief Obrien, who could see the look of apprehension on Kirk's face at the large reception in his honor. Admiral Jalok, a Tellerite who stood, at best, four feet tall, was really enthusiastic about Kirk's arrival and demanded the chance to show the living legend, Kirk, Star Fleet Academy. Several times Kirk tried to make excuses why he had to go, but Jalok would have none of it and insisted Kirk take the tour.

Kirk couldn't help but realize they were all transferring some of their adulation from the other Kirk, the one that had returned from Triskelion and had gone on to do so many wonderful things, on to him. Although both Kirks were exact duplicates, they only shared the same memories up until the moment he had been abducted from the Enterprise many decades earlier. Although he didn't welcome the attention, he understood the reasons and did his best to be an amiable legend.

One of the more interesting things to see was a great mural just beneath the Star Fleet Delta Shield at the entrance to the building. The mural was actually a painting of past alumni who had gone on to have extraordinary careers in Star Fleet. Kirk recognized the image of Christopher Pike, as well as Matt Decker's. Kirk was happy to see that Decker's mistake had been forgiven over time. Kirk also saw that Jean-Luc Picard had managed to become a legend, and has an image on the mural, as did Ben Sisko and Kate Janeway. But the two figures that had the largest images on the mural were of Kirk and Spock.

Although Kirk had been back to Earth after the events revolving around Project Diamond, he had never made it to Star Fleet Academy. Now was his chance, and even though Admiral Jalok made the tour seem even longer than it was; Kirk was genuinely impressed.

The Siskos excused themselves from the large greeting, and left Jim and Myran with the celebration, and then headed off to find their daughter. While exiting the administration building, they accidentally bumped into Commander Geordi Leforge, who was currently at the Academy teaching a special class on Entropy Physics.

"Commander Leforge," Ben Sisko said with a wide smile. "It is good to see you."

"How is our daughter doing?" Kasidy cut in with, still worried about her daughter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more specific in the messages I sent you," Geordi said. "But some of the subject matter is highly sensitive. Hey look," he said, changing the subject, "I need to get to a class that's about to start. Your daughter is in her quarters, so if you want to hang out there for a couple hours, I'll catch up with you then and catch you up."

"We understand," Ben Sisko said.

"Oh hey," Geordi said, as he paused just as he turned to leave, "is Jim Kirk really with you two?"

"In the flesh," Ben said with a smile, "though our arrival was delayed by a tiny kidnapping incident."

"Yes, I heard about that," Geordi said, but then he sighed, "look, I really gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."

Geordi shuffled off in another direction.

"I like him," Kasidy said to Sisko, "he is always so polite."

"Come on," Ben said, as he took his daughter by the hand, "let's go see Rebecca."

Not far from where the Siskos had been standing was the Academy's promenade. There were several food establishments, and other places for the cadets to hang out at. One such place was a place that dealt with holo-cameras. Lawrence Thorn was inside of the store, asking questions.

"Can I help you?" one of the store clerks, a human male, asked.

"Yes," Lawrence said, "I think you can. I was wondering if you sold this kind of camera."

Lawrence showed the clerk a picture of the old style holo-cameras. The sensors taken on the day Lawrence had killed his own brother had detected the use of such a camera from the city streets of San Francisco. And according to the scans, the holo-grams laser sight was trained on the area of the skyscraper where Lawrence had killed Andrew.

"No, I'm sorry," the clerk said. "In fact, we sold our last one to a cadet here on campus."

"Oh really," Lawrence said. "My wife wants this camera so badly because her father gave her one several years ago, and we've recently moved and lost it. I would be so grateful to you if you can help me contact this cadet so I might offer to exchange it something for it."

"Sure," the clerk said. "Her name is Lal, and I think she is the Alpha dorms somewhere, though don't hold me to it."

"Thank you," Lawrence said with a smile. "Do you happen to sale the isolinear data packets for the camera still?"

"I'm not sure. But as far as I know, she hasn't brought the ones that came with the camera back yet for defragging. I bet she only used it once and left them in the camera and just forgot about it."

"Women," Lawrence said with fake laugh of humor. "Maybe she will exchange those too."

With that done, Lawrence headed for the Alpha dorms, with the intent of finding Lal and taking the camera from her, and if necessary, by force.

Vulcan…

T'pring was in her bed, reading the private letter that her son's wife, Rhonda, had sent to her own mother. What Rhonda did not know was that her own mother was T'pring's spy. The door to T'pring's room opened and Sybok entered.

"The whore is indeed pregnant with a male offspring," T'pring said with a slight smile on her face.

"Wonderful," Sybok said. "Very soon, with that child under my guidance, we will usher in a new era for Vulcan."

"True," T'pring said. "However, let us not forget my reason for helping you to attain the child."

"Yes, I know quite well your reason." Sybok said. "When the child is taken from its mother, and brought here, S'vath will turn to the one person who can offer assistance; Spock."

"Precisely," T'pring said. But then her voice lowered, with anger tipping each voice. "And Spock will no doubt want to bring Kirk along to help him. The three of us, Kirk, Spock and myself, will have a most interesting reunion indeed."

Sybok smiled at the meaning in her words.

Continued….


	106. Ding Ding Arriving

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **(DING DING) Arriving!**

 **The Naissance Dyson-sphere…**

Sweeping in through the massive opening of the Naissance Dysonsphere was a Klingon D-7 war ship. The vessel was more like a tiny fly, with the back drop of the massive interior of the Naissance sphere surrounding it. The surface area of the sphere was equal to that of nearly three thousand Earths, and was a modern wonder, and the true impact of the size of the interior could not fully be appreciated without seeing it in person.

The sphere had been found ten years earlier by a Federation starship, and after years of being explored, with no life found on the vast continents, Admiral Janeway was able to convince the Federation to let her use the sphere for Project Naissance.

The project's goal was simple enough; the rescuing of unique life, plant and animal varieties, from worlds that face imminent destruction. After the loss of Kirk's new Enterprise, Janeway was in need of another ship to take on the role of ferreting out the endangered life forms and bringing them to Naissance. After pleading her case to Chancellor Martok, the D-7 was donated to the cause, though Martok believed little of any value would come from saving plants; ever the true Klingon he was.

For several months, the large command complex been built on the first continent that was just inside the massive opening. There were just over 14,000 continents spread out over the sphere's innards, and they varied in size, and all registered as class-M life sustaining. The D-7 took up a parking orbit high above the complex. The complex itself was built with Federation, Klingon, Romulan and even Cardassian technologies. It had been hoped that one day the joint nature of the complex's construction would lead to a sharing of the sphere; but that had not yet come to be.

Admiral Janeway was accompanied by Lt. Commander S'vath, the first officer of the Naissance, as they exited the main complex and stood in an open area where there were trees and benches.

"Well, if we're lucky," Janeway said, as she looked up at the small dot in the sky, the D-7, "Captain Jonathan Canary is on that Klingon ship, and will be arriving at last."

"I have never had the honor of meeting him before," S'vath said to her. "However, I have read up on his career. He has the distinction of being reprimanded more than any other Star Fleet officer who ever reached the rank of Captain, sans one."

"Kirk," Janeway said with a smile. "I don't think Kirk's record will ever be broken, but if it is, Captain Canary will be the man who does it."

"I do not mean to question your decision," S'vath went on to say, "however, do you think it is wise to have such a," S'vath chose his next word carefully, "decorated officer command the ship that will be responsible for bringing back specimens for the sphere?"

"Trust me," Janeway said, "he is exactly the kind of Captain we will need heading those missions. And besides," Janeway said, looking over at S'vath with a smirk on her face, "your father managed to reign in Kirk to some degree, or trust me, that reprimand record of his would have been five times higher than it is now. So, if your father could temper Kirk over time, you can do the same for Canary."

Suddenly the shimmering effect of three Transporter signals came into view. When the signals solidified, Janeway could only gasp what she saw; three Klingons, with General M'iaQua, the highest military officer in the Kling military, flanked by two other Klingons. The Klingon to the left of M'iaQua was holding a disheveled humanoid male in his arms, and then dumped the human on the ground before Janeway and S'vath. The odor that came from the man's body was that of alcohol and, most likely, bodily fluids of all varieties.

"Our task here is complete, by order of Chancellor Martok," M'iaQua spat his words out with very little respect. "We have also brought that human!" he pointed down at the human male, who was out cold.

"What did you do to him?" S'vath asked, as he knelt down and felt the human's neck for a pulse.

"You mistake us, Vulcan," M'iaQua said, "That human is a Klingon at heart!"

Instantly M'iaQua and the other two Klingons pounded their chests with their right fists, giving the Klingon salute of honor, to the smelly human, with hands extended for a brief moment.

"What is this all about?" Admiral Janeway demanded.

"He drank blood wine with us for nearly two straight solar days," M'iaQua said proudly, "and then he took to his quarters five of our most tempting female Klingon officers and matched their stamina! The fact he only broke five of his ribs was quite a fete indeed! He is worthy of song! Now, with our mission complete, a skeleton crew of your Starfleet officers is tending to the D-7. We will take our leave."

"How will you get back to Q'uonos?" S'vath asked.

M'iaQua looked up in the sky. Janeway followed his glance. The lone dot was now five dots.

"You brought cloaked vessels into this sphere?" Janeway asked. "That is against protocol."

M'iaQua smiled, and then he and the other Klingons shimmered away. Seconds later four of the dots in the sky were gone, and only the one dot remained.

"Fascinating," S'vath said, looking at Janeway from where he was kneeling down next to Captain Jonathan Canary's limp body.

"Great," Janeway said, looking down at Canary. "Get the medics out here and get Canary into his quarters and have them clean him up."

Janeway turned to walk back into the complex, but a sound came from the lump of a human that was Captain Canary.

"Canary," the body whispered, "reporting for….reporting….for…du…..ty."

Janeway shrugged her head and headed back to the complex.

Continued…


	107. Just the Facts

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Just the Facts…**

 **Earth**

 **Star Fleet Academy…**

Rebecca Sisko opened the door to her dorm room and was happy beyond belief to find her mom and dad, Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko, smiling back at her with just as much happiness. Rebecca stepped back and let her parents into the dorm room she shared with Lal.

"Mom, dad," Rebecca said, "are you alright?" Rebecca asked as she hugged her mother then her father. "We heard about your Transport being hijacked by terrorist. But I wasn't worried, not at all. Not with you there dad and," a look of puppy love came over Rebecca's face, "Jim there too."

"Honey," Kasidy said to her daughter, "we are just fine. Now you tell us about what happened here."

Lal, Rebecca's roommate, came over to greet the Siskos as well.

"This is my roommate Lal," Rebecca told her parents. "Everything happened as I told you in my letter; this strange burst of energy, like the wormhole near DS9, but much smaller, appeared and then...poof…Lal was gone, and then, seconds later, she was back."

"Oh honey," Kas said to Rebecca, seeing the look of worry on her daughter's face. "Your father will not rest until this entire matter is cleared up."

Ben Sisko looked over at Lal.

"It is an honor to meet you Lal," Benjamin said, as he reached out his hand shook Lal's hand tenderly, "I had the pleasure of meeting your father on a few occasions, and while I did not know him well, it was an honor to know him. Speaking of the Enterprise, we just saw Geordi Leforge before we came up to your room, and he seems to think everything is fine. I hope he isn't just saying that to put us at ease, because what Rebecca just explained doesn't sound like something I'd want anyone to have to go through."

"Thank you for your concern," Lal said, "however, according to the final tests they gave me, there seems to be no lasting effects. As for why or how it happened; it is something we may never know." (Though, of course, Lal knows more than what she is leading on.)

"So you still have no idea where you went after you went through the singularity?" Ben asked.

"Precisely," Lal said, "Master Chief Obrien and Commander Leforge scanned my neuronet themselves, and could find now alterations or damage. It may have been just as it seems; a random act of nature."

"Oh but girl," Kasidy said, "People just don't go falling through a rip in space on a usual basis, especially young girls attending Star Fleet Academy. Anyone who thinks this was an act of nature really needs to have their head examined."

"Kas," Ben Sisko said, "you're talking about Miles and Geordi. Do you think they need to have their heads examined?"

Kasidy shot her husband a look of annoyance.

"Well," Kasidy finally said, "perhaps not. Anyway, we're going to be here on Earth for about a week or so. I want you two to take it easy, and come visit us when classes are over."

"Kas," Ben Sisko said, with a sound of a reprimand in his voice, "I already told you. They are in the Academy, and need to spend their time here. Besides, cadets as new as they are cannot leave the grounds."

"Unless," Kasidy shot back, with attitude included, "their fathers were once Star Fleet officers themselves, famous ones at that. Add to that the fact we are here with Jim Kirk; a living legend? They will let Rebecca and Lal bend the rules, trust me."

"Where are you staying?" Rebecca asked.

"Grandpa's old house," Ben replied to Rebecca. "According to Jake-o, your aunt fixed it up pretty good, and your mom has always wanted to spend the night in that old house; now's the time. Staying there will give me time to drop in on the restaurant and make sure the new cook is keeping up with the standards grandpa insisted be kept up after he passed away."

Rebecca was about to reply, when Kasidy cut her off.

"I know that look on your face," Kasidy said, "you're about to say no. Well, I'm not going to hear it. Now either you come visit us in New Orleans, or I'll come here and be the kind of mother who embarrasses her child in front of all the other students."

"Dad," Rebecca pleaded.

"Don't look to me," Ben Sisko said, knowing full well that Kasidy was not the kind of woman to cross when she had her mind set. "I'll pull some strings with the administrators."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's Jim Kirk," Rebecca said with excitement in her voice.

Rebecca opened the door, and a man stood there with a serious look on his face, and then a small smile came across his face.

"Can I help you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm looking for a cadet named Lal? I was told I might find her here," the man said.

"Sure," Rebecca said, with a pleasant smile. "And who can I say is calling?"

"My name is Lawrence," the man said, "Lawrence Thorn," Lawrence said with a pleasant smile of his own.

* * *

The massive mushroom shaped space station that was in orbit of Earth opened it's massive doors, and then a Vulcan scout class vessel entered the massive docking structure inside the space base. In moments the small vessel landed in an area designated for other ships like it. In moments the doors of the vessel opened and out walked Ambassador Spock and Elizabeth Pike.

"Do you think we will have time to look around Earth while we are here?" Elizabeth asked Spock, as they made their way towards the reception area.

"It is possible," Spock replied, "however; not until my meeting with Geordi Leforge is over."

And with that, Spock and Elizabeth headed for the area where Earth bound Transports waited for passengers. As they made their way through the throng of travelers, they were unaware that someone was observing them; and his name was Nog.

Continued…


	108. Hallowed Walls

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Hallowed Walls**

 **Previously …**

Lawrence Thorn, desperate to retrieve the holo-gram camera that may contain an image of him killing his brother, had tracked the unique energy signal of the camera to Star Fleet Academy, and eventually learned that its owner was Lal. Having arrived at the academy, he was making his way toward her dorm room to get the camera.

But, Lawrence Thorn wasn't the only one heading toward Lal's dorm room. The parents of Lal's roommate, Rebecca Sisko, had arrived as well to visit their daughter and to make sure that both she, and Lal, were no longer in danger after an earlier run in with a quantum singularity, that for a moment, took Lal away. Although Lal claims not to know where she had gone, it is clear, to the readers of this story, that she does.

 _Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Lal's and Rebecca's dorm room._

 _"Dad, didn't you say Jim Kirk came with you to Earth; maybe that's him now," Rebecca said with excitement in her voice._

 _Rebecca opened the door, and a man stood there with a serious look on his face, and then a small smile came across his face._

 _"Can I help you?" Rebecca asked._

 _"I'm looking for a cadet named Lal? I was told I might find her here," the man said._

 _"Sure," Rebecca said, with a pleasant smile. "And who can I say is calling?"_

 _"My name is Lawrence," the man said, "Lawrence Thorn," Lawrence said with a pleasant smile of his own._

… **our story continues…**

"I'm sorry," Ben Sisko said, as he came closer to the door, "and who exactly would you be?"

"Dad," Rebecca responded excitedly, "this is Lawrence Thorn, without a doubt one of the most important movers and shakers on Earth. His company is responsible for many new tech advances in the past ten years, and," Rebecca said, after catching her breath, "he and his family have been very generous in that they have helped so many causes as well."

"Wow," Lawrence Thorn said, with a slight chuckle, "I have an entire PR wing that would take one hour to explain what your daughter just did."

As Lawrence smiled, and shook hands with Ben Sisko, he looked about the room and saw, on the far shelf, the camera!

"It is such an honor to meet you," Rebecca said, stepping into Lawrence's view of the shelf, "but I am curious as to why you are here?"

"As am I," Ben added.

Lawrence looked over to Lal, who had remained quiet since his arrival.

"You must be Lal," Lawrence Thorn said. "I must say that I am honored to meet you as well. As it turns out," Lawrence continued to say, "My own great-great grandfather was an acquaintance or Dr. Arik Soong."

"Dr. Arik Soong," Lal explained to the others, "was the great-grandfather of Dr. Noonien Soong, the man who created my father. Unfortunately, Arik Soong was also a criminal."

"What do you mean?" Kasidy asked.

"What she means," Ben Sisko said, purposely cutting Lal off, "is that Arik Soong dabbled in illegal medical research. And," Ben continued to say, as he looked over at Lal, "it would be wise not to discuss this matter any further, due to its sensitive nature."

"I understand sir," Lal said to Ben Sisko.

There was a moment of tension that seemed to fill the room, which Rebecca attempted to ease.

"So," Rebecca said to Lawrence, "what brings you to the dorm room of two Star Fleet cadets?"

"It's funny you should ask that," Lawrence said, as he casually made his way over to the shelf where the camera was sitting, "I would like to make you, or Lal, a business proposition."

"Really," Ben Sisko said, as he kept an eye on the strange man with shoulder length hair. "What possible business could you have with them?"

Lawrence stared back at Ben Sisko, their eyes meeting in a short glance.

"I detect a tone of suspicion in your voice," Lawrence said, with a smile. "However, if I had a beautiful daughter like yours, I would be suspicious as well. Now, trust me, it's really simple," Lawrence said.

Lawrence turned around and took the camera off of the shelf, and held it up for the others to see.

"My holo-camera," Lal stated, "that is why you have come here?"

Lawrence nodded his head.

"Yes, it is indeed," Lawrence said.

Across the campus, in the main lecture hall, Professor Geordi Leforge had just completed a lecture. The audience of cadets was slowly filtering out of the hall, when suddenly there was a growing murmur coming from one of the entrances. It was rare when a living legend could be found walking the hallowed buildings of the academy, but on this day, there were several. When Geordi looked up, he saw a small throng of students just standing at their seats in awe at who they saw; Spock.

"Wow," Geordi said, as he saw Spock approaching.

Spock lifted his hand and gave Geordi the customary Vulcan hand salute. Geordi froze for a moment, at seeing Spock, who was accompanied by a beautiful blond woman, and the Geordi gave the Vulcan hand salute in return.

"Ambassador, excuse me for acting without respect a moment ago," Geordi said, "but earlier I saw Jim Kirk, and now here you are, and its overwhelming, not only for me as you can see."

Spock noticed the crowed of students who had gathered at the base of the stage.

"No offense was taken, Professor Leforge," Spock said. "I have come to speak with you on a most urgent matter."

Leforge motioned for Spock to follow him, so that what Spock said could be done in privacy. Once he, Spock, and Spock's female companion were in the backstage area, and alone, Leforge nodded his head.

"Go ahead," Leforge finally said.

"I recently read a classified communiqué that both you and Master Chief Miles O'Brien had sent to Star Fleet Command," Spock explained. "In the report you spoke of a singularity that had been encountered here, on Earth, and more specifically right here at Star Fleet academy."

"Yes," Geordi said. "It happened when…"

Spock raised a hand, and Geordi stopped what he was saying.

"I do not mean to sound curt," Spock said, "however; your final conclusion mentioned the presence of T-Xz neutrinos being present at the site. Am I correct in assuming that you still hold to that finding?"

"Oh yeah," Leforge said, "The neutrinos were there. However, Ambassador, that part of the report was classified and only a few others besides Miles and I even know about it. Can I ask you in return as to why you're asking me about the matter?"

Spock didn't reply, he just went on to the next question.

"Will it be possible for you to show me where the singularity appeared," Spock said, in a matter of fact tone.

Geordi shook his head at not getting an answer to his own question.

"Sure," Geordi said with a genuine smile. "I will take you there myself."

-continued….


	109. Bonnie Moorhen

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Bonnie Moorhen**

A Transporter beam solidified on the Transporter pad of the Klingon D7 battle cruiser, which was in stationary orbit above the command center inside the Naissance Dysonsphere, and instantly Admiral Janeway stood there. Standing before her was Lt. Commander S'vath, who had been alerted to the Admiral's impending arrival.

"Well," Janeway said with a smile, as she stepped off of the pad, "you're an early riser aren't you? What time did you get up here?"

"Rhonda _(his human wife)_ wanted to come up here and look over sickbay," S'vath said. "So, after we left Lenora _(their daughter)_ at the child facility, we came straight up."

Janeway shook her head. She had been genuinely impressed with the work ethic of both S'vath and his wife Rhonda. They had been through much in the past year, taking part in a few of Jim Kirk's continuing adventures, and having them serve at the Naissance Dysonsphere had turned out to be a positive.

"I was there at the child care facility yesterday myself," Janeway said, "I was visiting Lt. Giles and her new baby. Admiral Picard asked me to keep an eye on the two _(savvy readers will recall that Picard delivered the baby, while in transit on a runabout)_ but I was impressed to find that Ensign Kylon was doing his best to entertain them as well. In fact, when I left, the baby was most fascinated with Kylon's tail."

"Ensign Kylon was most helpful, during that entire ordeal," S'vath said.

"Yes," Janeway said in agreement. "Now, as for your wife, she never ceases to amaze me," Janeway said, as the two exited the Transporter room and made their way down the corridor. "She's seven months pregnant, and no one would guess it, based on the energy she exudes every day." Then, Janeway changed the subject. "So what is the condition of this rust bucket? Will it be able to do the mission?"

"Well, thanks to the arrival of Captain Montgomery Scott…" S'vath began to say, when Janeway cut him off.

"Captain Scott is here?" Janeway said, with total surprise in her voice. "Did Jean-Luc set this up before he departed for Bajor without letting me know?"

"Actually," S'vath replied, "apparently Captain Jonathan Canary and Mr. Scott are skilled with," S'vath paused, "the talent of playing a musical instrument called bagpipes. Apparently they have played together in the past at various functions, and have become good friends."

"I never would have guessed," Janeway said.

"I suppose," S'vath said. "However, I was on my way to engineering to get the first progress report. Apparently Captain Canary is down there with Captain Scott, assisting."

"I am not surprise," Janeway said with an innocent smile, "they're both Scottish; fixing things it runs in their blood."

After a short ride in a Turbo-lift, Janeway and S'vath arrived at engineering. The moment they stepped out, their ears were greeted by what, at first, sounded like to elephants howling. But the terrible sound actually that of two men singing; Captains Canary and Scott. And not only were they singing, it was clear, by their lack of any ability to carry a melody, they were tipsy as well. Janeway and S'vath stared in bewilderment as the two men attempted to sing. Scotty was holding a bottle of nearly finished scotch as they sang.

 _My bonnie moorhen, my bonnie moorhen,(BURP; CANARY)_ _  
_ _Up in the grey hills, and doon in the glen,_ _  
_ _It's when ye gang butt the hoose, when ye gang ben_ _  
_ _I'll drink a health tae my bonnie moorhen._

 _My bonnie moorhen's gane o'er the faim,_ _  
_ _And it will be summer e'er she comes again,(BURP;SCOTTY)_ _  
_ _But when she comes back again some folk will ken,_ _  
_ _And drink a toast tae my bonnie moorhen._

Once they were done, Janeway clapped. And instantly the two men sprang to their feet, their eyes glossed over.

"We were just checking the barrins'," Scotty said, sheepishly.

"I'm sure you were," Janeway said. "Captain Canary, I've only been in your presence two times, and both times, you've been less than," Janeway searched her mind for the perfect word, "inspection state."

"Don't blame the lad," Scotty said, "I tricked him into thinking we were drinking punch."

Janeway was about to respond to Scotty, when Captain Canary cut her off.

"Admiral," Canary said, "the two of us, on our own, have readjusted the warp matrix, the auxiliary drive mounts, and," Canary added with a smile, "dumped all blood wine from their barrels and replaced them with scotch. All this we managed to do in about three hours and," Canary added, "it's just now 0800."

Janeway smiled.

"I'm not here to reprimand you," Janeway added with a slight smile. "Now, I understand the kind of man you are Captain Canary. You may have been bounced around a bit; but I really think you can help us. In fact," Janeway said, "you remind of my former helmsman. Just promise me that you can accomplish the tasks I set out for you; that is really all I want to hear right now."

"There will be no problems," Canary replied. "We will accomplish whatever mission you send us on."

"I'm sure you will, and Lt. Commander S'vath, who I am, as of this moment, promoting to rank of Commander, will be here to assist you the entire way."

"Admiral?" S'vath asked, who revealed a look of surprise on his face.

"It's something that Admiral Picard and I discussed, before he left, and we both agreed you deserved it."

"So," Scotty said, with a winkle in his eyes, "are ye telling us that Mr. S'vath here will be babysitting us?"

"I wouldn't call it that," Janeway said, "however," she said, as she came over and took the bottle of scotch from Scotty's hands, "he will make sure that the tap doesn't dry out to fast."

With that, Janeway turned and walked away, with the bottle in hand, leaving S'vath with the two tipsy men.

"Don't worry Commander," Scotty said to S'vath.

"I'm not worried," Captain Canary said, and then he smiled at S'vath, with a look of superiority in his eyes…"besides; I'm the Captain."

S'vath arched an eyebrow, turned, and headed toward the Turbo-lift and zipped away.

"Didn't you serve with a Vulcan first officer?" Canary asked his good friend.

"Yes," Scotty said, with a look of melancholy on his face, "don't worry; they pretty much mind their own business. Now," Scotty said, "let's go up to the second level and see how the new flow sensors are doing after the recalibration we did to them earlier."

-continued…


	110. Here We Go PART ONE

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Here We Go…PART ONE**

 **Inside the Naissance Dysonsphere…**

 **The Klingon D7 cruiser in high orbit above the main compound…**

The Klingons had given the D7 battle cruiser to the Federation, or to be more precise, Martok gave it to Janeway out of a favor he owed to his new friend Jim Kirk. Kirk had been very instrumental in saving the Chancellor's life recently, and so, when Admiral Janeway asked if the Klingons could spare a ship for Project Naissance, Martok decided to repay his debt to Kirk via giving the ship to Janeway.

And now that ship was Captain Jonathan Canary's to command. Since the D7 didn't have a Star Fleet designation, Canary decided that since he was the ship's first Star Fleet captain, he would name it. At first he wanted to name it the Red Bitch, however, he knew Janeway would never have approved. So, after getting another bottle of scotch, after Janeway had confiscated the previous one, Canary and Scotty made their way down to the bowels of the D7, where no one could find them, to discuss the issue of naming the ship.

They bantered about several names, amid several shot glasses of scotch. After each name they came up with, Canary scribbled it down on wrinkled piece of paper. After about an hour of coming up with names, they had ten on their list. Most of them were, unfortunately, either curse words or derivatives of women sexual body parts. However, there were two names that were devoid of such language.

"I like that one," Scotty said, as he leaned over and looked at the list, with a slight burp escaping his mouth.

"Whew," Canary said, fanning the scotch tainted aroma he smelt, "we better get some Lisnterine before Janeway or Spock …" (Nice to see Listerine is still in existence in the 24th century. I should buy some stock!)

"S'vath," Scotty corrected him.

"…S'vath finds the two of us."

"They can wait," Scotty said. "So what about that one; Emprenda," Scotty said softly, reading from the list. "It has a note of class."

"It's Spanish," Canary reminded him, "not Scottish."

Scotty stuck out his tongue and made the all- too famous sound of "ppppssstpsptpstpstp…."

"What was that for?" Canary asked with a chuckle, as he was sprayed by the older man's spit.

"We Scottish can build ana'thing," Scotty said, proudly, "but when it comes to naming ships? We couldn't name a wheel barrel."

Canary was about to respond when the alert klaxon sounded.

"Red Alert," the voice of S'vath could be heard saying, "Captain Canary to the bridge."

"How can we have a red alert inside of a Dysonsphere?" Scotty asked, as he and Canary made their way to the nearest Turbo-lift. Then, as they walked on, Scotty thought about what happened when he and Geordi Leforge had to rescue the Enterprise-D from another Dysonsphere, "oh crap," Scotty sighed, "this could get ugly."

 **Earth**

 **Star Fleet Academy**

Jim Kirk, having finished the tour of Star Fleet Academy, followed the directions given to him to Lal's and Rebecca's quarters. He hoped the others hadn't eaten dinner yet because he was hungry. As he made his way across the campus, up ahead he saw three others walking, and recognized one of them immediately.

"Spock," Kirk called out.

Spock, Elizabeth Pike and Geordi Leforge all came to a stop and turned to see who had called out for Spock.

"What are you doing here?" Kirk asked as he caught up with them. "Is this Elizabeth Pike?" Kirk also asked, as he looked at the beautiful woman who was with Spock.

"Yes I am," Elizabeth said with a smile. "You must be James T Kirk. My father told me much about you."

"Your father was Christopher Pike?" Kirk asked. "Spock told me as much in a message he sent me, but seeing you here, right in front of me, makes it so hard to believe."

"Jim," Spock said, "you, of all people, should understand the uncertainly of space and time. She is indeed Captain Pike's daughter, and, she has proved to be valuable in my investigation."

"Spock," Kirk said, in a quiet tone, the denoted doubt in tone, "you're not still clinging to the notion that Nog is still alive are you?"

The mention of Nog brought a look of doubt on Leforge's face.

"Ambassador Spock," Geordi Leforge said, "is that what this is all about?"

"Yes Mr. Leforge," Spock said. "I no longer believe that Commander Nog died on the Enterprise when it exploded inside of the Planet Killer."

"What do you base that on?" Leforge asked.

"He's your friend," Elizabeth Pike cut in, with her words aimed at Kirk. "Why don't you just trust him?"

Kirk thought for a moment, and came to the conclusion that she was right.

"Alright Spock," Kirk said, "I believe you. Just tell me what you want us to do, and we'll do it."

Spock was about to explain his plan when Leforge cut in.

"Hey guys," Leforge said with a smile on his face, "I know you two are living legends and all, but I just can't suddenly dismiss the doubts I have," Leforge said. Then he turned to Spock, "Does this have something to do with the TX-z neutrons we found in Rebecca Sisko's quarters?"

"Indeed," Spock said. "When the Enterprise exploded, I was in an indirect mind-meld with the Keeper on Talos IV."

"I thought you told me that the Keeper died," Kirk interjected.

"The Keeper is indeed dead; this was before the Keeper had died," Spock said to Kirk. "I never believed Nog was dead because through the entire cycle of events, while I was in the meld with the Keeper, the Keeper was controlling Nog's mind, thus, I could sense the Ferengi's mind with mine."

"The Keeper did this all the way from Talos IV," Leforge asked with a tone of skepticism in his voice.

"Trust me," Elizabeth Pike said to Leforge, "the keeper had extraordinary abilities."

"Go on," Kirk said to Spock.

"After the Enterprise exploded, and sometime later, Elizabeth and I returned to Talos IV. We found the Keeper, near death. Just before dying, the Keeper told me that Nog had not died, and that somehow he had been taken off of the Enterprise."

"The Planet Killer's hull is made of solid neutronium," Leforge countered, "There is absolutely no way a transporter beam could have beamed him off of the Enterprise, when it was inside of the Planet Killer." Then Leforge snapped his finger. "The TX-z neutrinos; you believe Nog was taken off of the Enterprise by way of a quantum singularity, just like the one that appeared here at the Academy, in the quarters shared by Rebecca and Lal."

"Precisely," Spock said. "TX-z neutrinos are specific to the quantum singularities that create them. When Elizabeth Pike and I returned to the area of space where the Enterprise and the Planet Killer were destroyed, we found trace readings of TX-z neutrinos."

"And when you heard about the one here, you wanted to check if the two matched," Leforge concluded for Spock.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kirk asked with a smile. "Besides, I'm supposed to be here visiting with Ben and his family."

"Follow me," Leforge said.

As Kirk and the others made their way toward the dorms, they were unaware that they were being followed; followed by Nog!

continued...


	111. Here We Go PART TWO

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Here We Go…PART TWO**

Previously….

 _"So," Rebecca said to Lawrence, "what brings one of the most important men on Earth to the dorm room of two Star Fleet cadets?"_

 _"It's funny you should ask that," Lawrence said, as he casually made his way over to the shelf where the camera was sitting, "I would like to make you, or Lal, a business proposition."_

 _"Really," Ben Sisko said, as he kept an eye on the strange man with shoulder length hair. "What possible business could you have with them?"_

 _Lawrence stared back at Ben Sisko, their eyes meeting in a short glance._

 _"I detect a tone of suspicion in your voice," Lawrence said, with a smile. "However, if I had a beautiful daughter like yours, I would be suspicious as well. Now, trust me, it's really simple," Lawrence said._

 _Lawrence turned around and took the camera off of the shelf, and held it up for the others to see._

 _"My holo-camera," Lal stated, "that is why you have come here?"_

 _Lawrence nodded his head._

 _"Yes, it is indeed," Lawrence said._

…our story continues

"Why would a piece of antiquated technology like that camera," Sisko began to say, "have any interest to you?"

"Don't mind my husband," Kasidy said, "he's suspicious of everyone; even me," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I understand," Lawrence said, with a smile. "But amazing as it may seem, these kinds of holo-cameras are very hard to come by. My wife was very fond of hers, until she lost it, and when I found out they still sold them at the tech-store here on your campus, I decided to get one. Unfortunately, this was the last one they had."

"And so," Lal said, "you wish to have that one."

"Yes," Lawrence said, innocently. "And since the image rods that came with it are equally rare, I was hoping I could have them as well."

"Lal," Rebecca said, "aren't the pictures you took that day we went on that tour of San Francisco on the data-rods?"

"Yes," Lal responded, "however, they are not of importance to me. Mr. Thorn would have to swipe their memory codes."

"Oh trust me," Lawrence said, "that will be not be a problem at all _." (Which is what he really wants to do; of course.)_

Suddenly the door chimed.

"Who could it be now?" Rebecca asked, as she headed back towards the door.

When the door opened, and Rebecca saw who one of the new arrivals was, Kirk of course, her eyes became wide with glee.

"Uncle Jim," Rebecca said her obvious young girl crush on display for all to see. She hugged Kirk. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What about us? Kasidy whispered to Ben, with a slight chuckle.

But Kirk wasn't alone. Spock, Elizabeth Pike, and Geordi Leforge were in the doorway as well. Rebecca invited them in and introductions were made. Spock found it most interesting, but kept it to himself, that his search for the TX-z neutrons had not only brought him to the place where a singularity had appeared on Earth; but one of the architects of the new technology, Lawrence Thorn, was there as well.

"Ambassador Spock," Sisko said, as he walked over to where Kirk and Spock were, "What can I ask brings you to Earth?"

With Lawrence Thorn, of all people, present; Spock didn't want to reveal why, but that option was taken away when…

"The Ambassador is investigating the singularity," Leforge replied, "and if I'm not mistaken," he added, looking over at Lawrence Thorn, "aren't you Lawrence Thorn? In fact Ambassador," Leforge said back to Spock, "he may be able to help us here."

"Now isn't that interesting," Sisko said to Kasidy, with a very sarcastic tone in his voice.

"A singularity was here?" Lawrence Thorn asked, genuinely surprised at hearing the information.

"Precisely," Spock replied to Thorn. "I am here to ascertain if there are any residual TX-z neutrons."

"What are those?" Rebecca asked.

"TX-z neutrons are trace markers," Lal said to her friend, "Star Fleet is currently investigating technology to create wormholes for possible exploration of neighboring galaxies," Lal went on to say.

"And," Leforge added, "Mr. Thorn's research department is leading the research."

"Jim," Kasidy said, "where is Myran?"

"One of the Bajoran cadets here is her cousin," Kirk replied, "so she is visiting with her right now. She will meet up with us later, because, I don't know about the rest of you," Kirk said "but I'm starving. Why don't take this impromptu party down to that old pizzeria by the soccer fields; if it's still there."

"Oh, it's still here alright," Rebecca said, "in fact, some old dude who knows you dad," Rebecca said, "is running the place now. He's the grounds keeper; I think his name is Boothby."

Sisko was about to say something when, yet again, the door chimed.

"What is this," Rebecca said, as she rolled her eyes and headed to the door, "Grand Central station?"

As Rebecca made her way to the door, so did Lawrence Thorn.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Kirk asked.

"I'm sorry," Lawrence said, as he stopped to shake Kirk's hand. "It is a real honor to meet you, James T Kirk; however, I have other matters to attend to."

"DAD!" said a suddenly excited Rebecca, as she saw who was now in the doorway. It was Nog.

Sisko saw Nog, and then a broad smile came over his face, and Kasidy's, as well as Kirks. They all rushed over to the door.

"You were right," Elizabeth Pike said, with a whisper to Spock.

"Yes," Spock replied, as he arched his right eyebrow. "However, I believe there is more than chance involved with his being here."

Nog took out a hand phaser, and aimed it at everyone.

"Commander Nog," Kirk said, as he saw the phaser, and motioned for everyone to step back.

Lawrence Thorn did as Kirk motioned, as well.

"I cannot let any of you leave," Nog said, "and you will just have to trust me when I tell you that this is the only way."

"The only way for what?" Rebecca asked.

And, just as Rebecca asked that question, wind started to blow in the room.

"Where is that wind coming from?" Kasidy asked rhetorically.

And then, in the center of the living room, a swirling mass of energy appeared. Kirk and Sisko looked to Spock, who only had one word to say.

"Fascinating…"

And...at that precise moment, on the bridge of the Klingon D7 battle cruise, aptly named the Emprenda by Captain Canary and Montgomery Scott…

Captain Jonathan Canary and Montgomery Scotty exited the Turbo-lift. First officer S'vath stood from the command chair and came over to them.

The bridge of the Emprenda was not the usual Klingon style. It had been modified into the circular module that Star Fleet favored, with a sleek modern look as well.

"What's going on?" Canary asked.

"The ship's censors are detecting some sort of atmospheric event happening on one of the continents several degrees from here." S'vath reported.

"What kind of event?" Scotty asked.

Before S'vath could answer, the image of Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen. Beside her was tactical display of the inside of the Naissance Dysonsphere.

"Admiral Janeway," Captain Canary said, as he went down to the command chair, "do you have more data on this atmospheric event?"

"We do indeed," Janeway said. "It appears as if it is a singularity."

"Is it a wormhole?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, however gentlemen," Janeway said, "It is a wormhole that could easily fit on the bridge of your ship."

"Admiral," Captain Canary said, "we'll check it out."

"I am sending you the exact coordinates," Janeway said, "but please," she said expressively to Canary, "don't take any chances."

"Oh Please Admiral Janeway," Canary added with a sardonic smile, "where would be the fun in that?"

Janeway rolled her eyes, and the screen changed to an image of the large continent beneath the ship.

Canary nodded at the two lieutenants who manned the helm and navigation stations in front of him, and then the Emprenda zipped away from its stationary orbit above the Star Fleet complex below.

Continued…


	112. Mystery

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Mystery….**

 **Earth…Star Fleet Academy.**

 **The dorm quarters shared by Rebecca Sisko and Lal….**

A swirling mass of energy, a singularity, had returned to the quarters shares by Lal and Rebecca Sisko. But this time, they were not the only ones to see it. As Nog held his phaser, aiming it at the others in the room, Spock looked to Kirk.

"You were right," Kirk said to Spock, and then he turned to Nog. "We thought you were dead; what's going on Commander?"

"Nog, there is no need for the phaser," Ben Sisko added, "We're your friends."

Nog nodded, and lowered the phaser.

"I apologize for doing that," Nog said, as the others relaxed. "But I didn't think that you would listen to me unless I did something drastic like that."

"I demand to know; what the hell is going on?" Lawrence Thorn said. "Because it looks like you are using stolen technology from my science labs."

Before Nog could respond to Thorn, Kirk cut in.

"A singularity, like this one, is how you got off of the Enterprise, isn't it?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Nog replied. "The strange thing about it; It was actually meant for you," Nog said to Kirk, "but sometimes the singularities are hard for them to pinpoint in time."

"Nog," Ben Sisko said finally, "who are "they", and are they connected to the other singularity that appeared in this apartment recently?"

"We do not have time for this," Lal suddenly said, as she walked past the others, and snatched the phaser from Nog and aimed it at them. "Everyone, for your own safety, I must insist you enter the singularity; all of you."

"Lal, are you malfunctioning?" Geordi asked.

"No, I am not," Lal said, "but trust me when I tell you that we do not have time for this. Everyone in, now," Lal said, with a little more force in her voice.

Kirk looked to Sisko, and then to Spock, "Well," Kirk said to them both, "it would appear as if we have no other choice."

"I'm not stepping into that thing," Kasidy shot back at Kirk.

"Kas," Ben said to his wife, "we have to see this through. If we don't, whoever is behind this could just send this thing," he motioned at the swirling mass of energy, "back when Rebecca was alone."

Kasidy looked down at Nog.

"Nog, please tell me that we will be safe, if we enter," Kas said to the Ferengi Star Fleet officer.

"You will be safe; Mrs. Sisko," Nog said, nodding his head.

"Well, she may not refuse any longer," Lawrence Thorn, "but I have no intention of going with you."

"You have no choice," Lal said, aiming the phaser directly at Lawrence Thorn.

And then, reluctantly, they all, one by one, stepped into the swirling mass, until only Kirk and Spock remained in the apartment with Lal.

"What are you two doing?" Lal asked.

"I just have to know, for myself," Spock said to the android offspring of Data, "you were not forthright with your report, were you, as to what happened to you when you were pulled into the singularity that appeared here weeks ago."

"You are correct," Lal said.

"But why lie about something like that?" Kirk asked the attractive female android.

"I did not lie," Lal said, "I just didn't tell the entire story."

"You speak as if you were following orders," Spock said, as he appeared to step into the swirling mass of energy.

"You are correct," Lal said. "Now, please," Lal said, motioning toward the singularity.

"Well, my friend," Kirk said, as they both prepared to walk through the flow of energy together, "this isn't the first time we've stepped through something like this. This time it's a swirling mass of energy patterns, last time it was a giant doughnut hole."

"Yes, indeed," Spock said.

Kirk, Spock, and then Lal, stepped into the twisting and turning ribbons of energy.

 **Somewhere...in space**

Admiral Picard sat beside Captain Tom Paris, who expertly piloted the Delta Flyer II through the atmosphere of a long desolated world. Soon, once the ship had cleared the cloud cover, the remnants of a long dead civilization could be seen; collapsed structures, roads, ect.

"What happened here?" Paris asked Picard.

Picard looked at the carnage below, and shook his head at what he saw.

"The beings of this world, Triskelion, destroyed themselves after evolving into life forms that no longer needed physical bodies, other than just their brains." Picard explained. "They became addicted to games of chance, and the euphoric sensation that winning and losing would bring them."

"I know the feeling," Paris said, with regret in his voice. "So why are we here?"

"Over a hundred years ago Jim Kirk, as well as two of his crew, Lt. Commander Uhura and Ensign Chekov, were all brought to this world to compete in gladiator style games."

"But wasn't that the other Jim Kirk, the one died while helping you on Veridian III?" Paris asked.

"Yes," Picard replied softly. "The Jim Kirk we know now claims to have been the creation of a duplicated transporter beam. One beam ended up here a hundred years ago, and one ended up here, three years ago or so."

"Alright, I'm following you," Paris said, "so why have we come here? Do you doubt what this younger Kirk is saying?"

"Before we left the Naissance, I received a priority message," Picard explained. "The message came from a very interesting source. Suffice to say, no one has ever verified Kirk's story; which is why we are here."

Paris set the Delta Flyer II down near a set of coordinates Picard had given him. It was an open field between two toppled structures of some sort. The doors to the ship opened, and Picard and Paris stepped out.

"What we're looking for should be just over this small hill," Picard told Paris.

The two Star Fleet officers made their way over the small foothill, and near a cropping of dead trees Picard saw their destination; a make shift grave site. They made their way over to a lone tombstone that stuck out of the ground. The writing on the tombstone was faded.

"Whoever did this must have carved the words with a phaser," Paris stated.

Picard kneeled down and began to dust off the faded letters with his hand, and then he stepped back and read the words out loud.

"Rest in peace my good friends," Picard said, and then he read the names on the tombstone, "Ensign Pavel Chekov, Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura and," Picard paused, as he read the final name, "James R Kirk."

"Wait a second," Paris said, "that isn't right. Everyone knows his middle initial was T not R. Who would make such a bone headed mistake?"

"Who indeed," Picard added with a nod of his head.

-continued


	113. A Strange new World

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **A Strange New World**

The moment Jim Kirk stepped through the singularity, and emerged on the other side, he knew something was wrong. The others had gathered around someone who had fallen to the ground; it was the Ferengi…Nog!

And before Kirk could do anything else, Spock called out to him.

"Jim," Spock said.

Kirk turned to find Spock struggling to keep a now deactivated Lal from falling to the ground. Geordi Leforge came over, and with his help, the three of them were able to lower Lal to the ground. Kirk took the phaser from her hand, and put it in his pocket.

"Well," Lawrence Thorn said, standing aside from the others, "what do we do now?"

"Where are we?" Kasidy asked.

"How is he," Kirk said to Ben Sisko, motioning to Nog as he spoke.

"I'm not sure," Ben Sisko replied, "it almost seems as if what happened to Lal also happened to Nog."

"But Nog isn't an Android," Kasidy said.

"Maybe they'll come around later," Rebecca said to her mother, with hope in her voice.

"As for where we are," Kirk said, "I have no idea. What about you Ben, or you Geordi; does this place look familiar?"

Where they were was a giant plane of land that stretched, endlessly, in all directions. An out cropping of small hills could be seen to one side, larger mountains in the far distance. The sun in, whatever planetary system they were in, was warm but not blistering; not yet at least.

"It doesn't look familiar to me," Ben Sisko said, "and yet it could be any world that has this type of landscape and atmosphere."

Kirk looked to Leforge.

"I'm afraid Benjamin is right," Leforge said, "however, with my enhanced vision I would normally be able to tell you more."

"Why can't you now," Kasidy asked.

"I'm not sure," Leforge replied. "Perhaps whatever affected Lal, and Commander Nog, is having some localized effect on the higher functions of my vision."

"What about you," Kirk said, as he turned his attention to Lawrence Thorn. "You accused Nog of stealing this technology from one of your labs. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No," Thorn said, with arrogance in his voice, "I do not. I can assure you that Thorn Technologies would condone such use of this new technology."

"Interesting," Spock said, as he took in the surroundings.

"What is it Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Jim, in the limited time Elizabeth and I researched Star Fleet's and Thorn Lab's research on the creation of stable singularities, there was no information about a singularity being able to be created outside of a laboratory environment."

"That right," Elizabeth Pike chimed in. "In all cases, the singularities, which were only stable for mere seconds, required massive amounts of energy. And yet, this one deposited us here, and now," she pointed at where the singularity had been, "it is gone."

"The question must be," Spock added, "what powered it?"

"Mom," Rebecca said, as she hugged her mother, "I'm sorry you and dad have been caught up in this."

"Oh honey," Kasidy said, as she held her daughter close to her, "none of this is your fault. However," Kasidy said, looking down at Lal's motionless android body, "I can't say the same for her."

"What about Lal?" Ben Sisko asked Leforge. "Do you believe it is possible that when she went through the other singularity, weeks ago, she was not truthful about what happened on the other side then as well?"

"It's possible," Leforge said, as he looked at Lal as well. "Obrien and I combed through her positronic web pretty good a week or so ago. However, she does contain most of Data's programming meaning…"

"…meaning she could have evaded your scans," Spock concluded for Leforge.

"Alright, everyone," Kirk finally said to them all, "why us? I find it very hard to believe that any of his is happening randomly. I'm not sure about any of you, but I had the impression that Nog knew we were all going to be there, at the dorms, at that precise moment in time."

"Yeah," Rebecca said, "he did seem a little strange."

"He has been missing for several months now," Kirk said, "and we have no idea where he has been in that time."

Kirk noticed that Geordi was staring up at the sky.

"Do you see something?" Kirk asked Geordi.

"I can't tell for sure," Geordi said, "but I think there's a ship of some kind up there. And, this may seem even stranger; my eye has detected no movement in relationship to the sun, which it normally would."

"Can you tell what kind of ship it is? Maybe we can contact it," Ben Sisko said.

"No, not yet," Geordi replied.

"Well," Kirk said after a moment, "we better start thinking of a plan of action. I suggest we try to make it to those hills in the distance. At least they might provide shelter."

Spock bent down, and scooped up some of the dirt and ground they were standing on.

"Graminoid plant life," Spock said.

"Grass," Kirk said with a smile.

"I believe that is what I said," Spock said, as he dropped the dirt. "At least there is moisture on this water."

"Food and water," Kirk sighed, "we better start looking for some because we have no idea how long we're going to be here."

"We can carry Nog," Ben Sisko said, "but carrying Lal may be problematic."

"Leave it here," Lawrence said, with an obvious tone of disrespect.

"No," Rebecca said, as she went over and knelt down next to her friend. "We just can't leave her here."

Kasidy knelt down next to Rebecca.

"Honey, we have to. She will be just fine," Kasidy said. "I'm sure, once we get to those hills, and set up a shelter, your father will have no trouble coming back for her."

"We might even be able to make something to carry her on," Ben Sisko added, as he pulled his daughter up. "But we have to get going. Staying out in this heat, although it isn't too scorching yet, will drain us."

And with that, the group began a steady walk toward the foothills in the near distance. Jim Kirk, Ambassador Spock, Elizabeth Pike, Benjamin Sisko, Kasidy Sisko, Rebecca Sisko, Geordi Leforge and Lawrence Thorn, with Kirk and Sisko carrying Nog between them, made their way over the flat terrain.

What they couldn't possibly know was that the ship high above them was the Emprenda, under the command of Captain Jonathan Canary. And in the next issue we will find out why the Emprenda has been unable to contact Kirk and the others far below!


	114. Hello Down There

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Hello Down there….**

The Emprenda, an old Klingon warship, was in stationary orbit high above one the many continents located inside of the Naissance Dysonsphere. On the main bridge of the ship, which had been modified and more closely resembled a Star Fleet circular style bridge, Captain Jonathan Canary sat in his command chair and stared up at the main screen. The rest of the bridge crew was all busy attending to their duties.

The first officer of the Emprenda, S'vath, who was also the son of Ambassador Spock, was at the science station trying his hardest to identify the cluster of individuals that the main screen was tracking. Scotty, the legendary engineer, stood to the left of Canary's chair.

"Alright," Canary said, as he pivoted his chair to face S'vath's science station "let me see if I have this straight. You're telling me that the moment the singularity closed, a dampening field of some unknown origin was activated and it extends some two hundred miles above the surface of not only this continent, but as far as we can tell, everywhere else inside the sphere."

"It would seem so; however, there is no way of being certain of how widespread the field is." S'vath said, as he looked at his readings. "It would also account for our inability to contact the main compound and Admiral Janeway."

"Who do you think those people are down there?" Scotty asked, looking at the main screen.

"There is no way we can determine who they are without the sensors, which cannot, at this time, penetrate the field." S'vath replied.

"Can they see us up here?" Scotty came back with.

"Most likely," S'vath replied.

"Can we take the ship closer to the surfaces so we can get a better view of them?" Canary asked.

"Not now, laddie" Scotty replied. "The field, whatever it is, is twistin' the innards of the engines. We go down any close'a, and we could find ourselves crashing, and I assume ye don't wanna that."

"A safe assumption," Canary said with a smile.

"How can the sensors not penetrate the field? We are outside of it." Lt. Kylon asked from the single navigation/helm post.

"For now," S'vath replied, "I am uncertain as to why that is. Suffice to say, that until our scans can penetrate the field, we are limited to the optical abilities of this ship, and moving any closer could be disastrous."

"The optical units on this ship aren't so great," Canary concluded.

"So, we can see the cluster of people down there," Scotty said, "we just canna' determine who they are. For all we know they could be an invading Romulan force, or, visiting school children from Rigel-7."

"An interesting, and eclectic choice of groupings," S'vath said, with a slight smile, "yet it also happens to describe our situation correctly."

"S'vath," Canary said, as he stood from his command chair and walked over to the science station, "why can't we just beam down there and find out who our visitor s are?"

"That would be unwise," S'vath said, "Any transporter beam that entered the dampening field's range would be degenerated. What rematerialized would hardly be recognizable, and would be dead in mere second."

"And this ship came without any shuttle crafts," Scotty added. "So not only can we not beam'a them up, we canna go down there ourselves."

"Even if we had shuttles," Canary said, "wouldn't the field render them inoperable once inside of its range?"

"Yes," S'vath replied.

"Alright," Canary decided, after a silent moment, "if we cannot penetrate the field, then we have to find another way of turning it off."

"And how do we do that sir?" Kylon asked, ever the anxious young officer.

"Well, for now, Lt. Kylon," Canary said, sitting back down in the command chair, "plot a course back to the compound. As far as I can tell, our friends down there have no mode of transportation, other than their feet, so we'll deal with them later."

"Captain," S'vath said, "we may find the same conditions at the compound as well. We will be able to see the compound, and they should be able to see us, but communication could be problematical."

"I know, but at least they will know we're still up here," Canary said back to S'vath.

"Course plotted," Kylon reported. "We should arrive there, at current speed, in thirty minutes."

Captain Jonathan Canary nodded at Lt. Kylon, the Imbian officer, with a most colorful tail.

And with that, the Emprenda pivoted to the left and headed back to the main Star Fleet compound, some thirty or so continents from where they were.

Rhonda (S'vath's wife) was in sickbay, doing her best to keep herself busy. Being seven months pregnant limited her mobility to some degree, but she managed. The door to sickbay opened and S'vath came in.

"Honey, you didn't have to come down here and check up on me," Rhonda told her husband. "I know you're really busy up there on the bridge."

They hugged each other.

"No, actually, I did have to come down here and check up on your progress," S'vath told her with a smile. "You are my wife, and while my duties to this ship and Captain Canary are important; they are not as important to me as my wife, meaning," he said, as he handed her a rose, "you."

"Where did you get this?" Rhonda asked with a smile.

"I brought it with me from the compound, before we beamed up here," S'vath said. "Admiral Janeway's garden has a small variety of roses, and while she wasn't looking, I plucked one."

"What was the occasion for giving me this?" Rhonda asked her husband.

"No occasion," S'vath said, warmly. "We Vulcans have a bad rap of being unattached to our mates, in these regards." S'vath said.

"But not you," Rhonda said, "making me the luckiest woman married to a Vulcan in the entire universe."

"You cannot quantify that statement," S'vath said, with a studious Vulcan voice.

"Yes I can," she said, as she placed his hand on his slacks, above his groin.

S'vath reached down and removed her hand, with a look of coyness in his eyes.

"Now would not be the time," S'vath said, "besides, sexual intercourse at this point of your pregnancy would not be advised."

"Well," she said, as she looked down at his lower torso, "there are other things I can do with that."

She then looked up at him.

"Honey," she said, as concern came over her voice, "what about Lenora. She's down there, in the compound. Promise me we will be able to see her when we get back to the compound."

S'vath held his wife close. He too had worried about the inability to transport down to the surface of the sphere. But S'vath was confident that a way would be found. He just didn't know when.

Continued….


	115. The Walking Dead

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **The Walking Dead**

 **Earth;**

 **Star Fleet Academy**

The Academy had been closed as soon as the event of a second singularity had been confirmed. Added to the urgency to close the Academy was the unexplained disappearance of several people known to have been inside the dorm room of Rebecca Sisko and Lal at the time of the singularity. Master Chief Miles Obrien was heading up the investigation, and was being assisted by several professors who were all eager for some of the action, which was a welcome distraction from their normal hump and grind of academic administrations.

Dr. Bartholomew Jennings, who taught basic physics, had been the first to offer his assistance, to which Obrien was welcome of. Jennings was considered one of humanities brightest minds, and his knowledge of singularity dynamics was legendary. Obrien and Jennings were standing in the apartment, when a very nervous Bajoran woman came rushing in, who was followed by an embarrassed security guard.

"I'm sorry," Bartholomew Jennings told the woman, "but the dorms are closed until further notice."

But Obrien recognized the woman immediately.

"It's alright Bart," Obrien said to Jennings, "she's Jim Kirk's wife."

Miles Obrien had met Kirk Myran several times in the past year during the course of several events. Finding out just over a year ago that her husband, Jim Kirk, was a living legend, had been a total shock, but in time she had learned to live with it.

"Miles," Myran said, "where are they; where's Jim?"

Obrien held the distraught Myran close for a moment, then let her go.

"I'm not going to lie to you Myran," Obrien said calmly, "we're not really sure where they are. But listen to me," he added, as she became more worried looking, "we have the finest minds working on this. I promise you we will find Jim, and the others."

"How could one of those things appear here twice?" Myran asked.

"We don't know that either. But I promise you that if we find anything out, we will let you know. Now listen," Obrien said, "Keiko and the kids are staying at my place over across the bridge. I want you to stay with them, until we get this all sorted out."

Myran calmed down, and nodded at what Obrien said.

"I'll take her to the transporter hub," the security guard said.

"Thanks," Obrien said to the guard.

"Thank you Miles," Myran said.

The guard escorted Myran out of the dorm, leaving Obrien and Jennings alone again.

"Miles," Jennings said, "We have absolutely no idea what happened here. That woman may have to face the fact that Jim Kirk, or anyone else who was here, could be lost forever."

"That's what I hated about your class," Obrien said to Jennings, "you were always so dry. What that woman needs more than the truth right now is hope."

"Dry?" Jennings asked, "My classes are dry?"

"Extremely," Obrien added with a moan.

At that moment, stepping through the entrance of the dorm was Captain William T Riker.

"Captain Riker," Obrien said with a smile, "it's good to see you sir."

"I just saw Jim's wife outside the building; how is she taking this?" Riker asked his good friend Miles Obrien.

"As well as can be expected," Miles replied.

"Oh yes, William T Riker," Dr. Bart Jennings said, "I often wondered if you were ever going to make it out of my class."

"It's good to see you too, Professor Jennings," Riker said with a smile.

"Took him three attempts," Jennings said to Obrien.

"Two," Riker corrected the older professor.

"Three," Jennings countered.

"So what brings you here sir?" Obrien asked the former XO of the Enterprise-D, on which they had both served years earlier.

"The Titan was tasked with taxiing several delegates to Earth, so I put in for a day of shore leave for the crew once we got here. Then I decided to come once I heard the news about what happened. But while I was passing through Star Fleet command, they showed me something very interesting and told me to pass it on to you; I think you may want to take a look at it as well."

"What is it?" Obrien asked.

Riker took out a data pad, and while he was calling up a command, he looked over at Obrien.

"Geordi was here when it happened?" Riker asked, with worry in this voice.

"Yeah," Obrien said. "I wish he were here helping me out with this, instead of being one of the missing." Obrien added.

"Anyway," Riker said, "take a look at this footage. It was taken up at space dock, and just luckily, someone noticed something interesting."

Obrien looked at the footage. He pointed at the screen.

"Well, I can at least see Ambassador Spock and his friend Elizabeth Pike," Obrien noticed.

The footage repeated, and then Riker pointed at someone else on the footage, a level above where Spock had been. Obrien looked closer upon seeing who it was.

"Nog," Obrien said softly, with disbelief in his voice, "that's Commander Nog. But how can that be; he died on Kirk's Enterprise, inside of the Planet Killer."

"That isn't all of it," Riker said, looking at the pad.

Then the footage changed to other footage taken from security cameras on the academy campus, and again, Nog could be seen walking innocently along the sidewalks.

"He was here, at the academy," Riker explained. "How did he survive the Enterprise's destruction, and why was he here?"

"I don't know sir," Obrien said. "If you suggesting he is connected to the reappearance of the singularity, that would be some kind of stretch."

"I know," Riker said, "I know."

"Then again," Obrien said, "I overheard a few cadets talking about a strange conversation between Geordi and Ambassador Spock about Spock's investigation of a singularity," Obrien paused, "near the coordinates where the Enterprise was destroyed."

"Now that's interesting," Riker said, after a hearing Obrien.

* * *

The Delta Flyer-2 arrived in orbit of Bajor. In moments, Admiral Picard beamed down to the planet, and to the home of Benjamin Sisko. He knocked on the door, but it was apparent that no one was home. Picard tapped his communicator.

"Go ahead Admiral," Tom Paris's voice replied.

"We may have come all the way here for nothing," Picard said. "Ben Sisko isn't here, and neither is Jim Kirk, nor are their wives."

"Sir," Paris replied, "I was just speaking with Kira. According to her, they all went to Earth to check in on Ben Sisko's daughter at Star Fleet Academy."

"We'll have to head there ourselves," Picard says.

"Sir," Paris added, "According to her, Kirk's infant son, Mathew, stayed behind with relatives here on Bajor."

Picard thought for a moment.

"Beam me up," Picard said, "And then we'll try to find out the whereabouts of that child," Picard said, "And Tom; we must make sure to do the next step discretely, but I want a DNA sample of that child, and I want to get it without causing any suspicion."

Seconds later; Picard was gone….

Continued….


	116. Life Giving

**James T Kirk; TNG**

" **Life Giving…"**

The long walk to the nearby foothills had taken nearly five hours. Along the way, the group had come across a stream of water, and had rested there, before heading on toward the hills. The reason they had to move on was to find shelter from the sun. While the temperature was, at best, 26 Celsius, it was still somewhat warm. And as they made their way toward the hills, it was becoming clearer that the sun was not setting anytime soon, and that had caused much speculative conversation between them. Once they had arrived at the foothills, a camp was put together using branches from trees that were found close by.

Nog had not shown any sign of coming around, though he was still alive. Spock had contemplated a mind-meld with the Ferengi, but Kirk talked him out of it, fearing for his Vulcan friend's safety. They had no real way of telling why Nog was in a comatose state, which Kirk worried could have had a negative effect on Spock's mind.

Everyone worked together on setting up the camp, with even Lawrence Thorn assisting in the make shift effort. With most of the camp construction work done, Ben Sisko and Jim Kirk set out to explore the nearby area in hopes of finding food. Two hours later, as Kirk and Sisko hiked their way over the terrain; Sisko could sense that Kirk was worried about Myran, his Bajoran wife.

"You must be worried about Myran," Sisko finally said to his friend, "You have to know that they will take care of her until this all works its self out."

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be just fine, physically," Kirk replied, "I'm just worried that this isn't the kind of married life she had expected. Back on Timus Prime, things were simpler; just the two of us."

"That's right," Sisko said with a smile, "you ran a small antique store, and she was a local elementary school teacher."

"And we fell in love in that small quaint setting," Kirk continued to say. "Ever since that moment when I saved Rebecca from those Klingons, on Bajor, our quaint little life together has become much more complicated."

They walked quietly for a few moments, when Sisko began to speak again.

"Jim," Sisko began to say, "I have seen the way Myran looks at you; that woman loves you just as much now as she did back there on Timus. Yes, now, your lives are not as simple as they were a year or so ago, but, through it all your love for each other, and for your son, has never diminished. I think you should give her a little more credit."

Kirk was about to say something, when suddenly, up ahead, they saw an animal; a wild boar.

"Do you see that too?" Sisko asked just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes I do," Kirk said. "A boar, here, where ever here is," Kirk said. "Ben, is it possible we are inside some kind of holographic recreation?"

"I doubt it," Sisko said, as he looked at the boar up ahead, as it was sniffing around a cluster of bushes.

"Well," Kirk said with a slight smile, "Spock won't be happy if all we find to eat is the meat of an animal, but," Kirk said, "I could go for a ham sandwich right about now."

"This isn't going to be easy," Sisko said, "catching that thing. My father and I did this once, when I was ten or eleven, and trust me; we're going to get nicked up."

"Well," Kirk said, "it will be good exercise."

Slowly, so as not to scare off the potential food source, the two men spread apart, ready to charge the animal. And then it happened! The animal darted the other direction. Sisko and Kirk took off after it at full speed. Kirk was able to gain on the animal, and just as he thought he had the animal in his sights, Kirk dove at the animal and landed hard on the ground; empty handed.

Sisko looked down at his friend on the ground.

"Jim, are you alright?" Sisko asked.

"That was," Kirk paused, "fun! I'm going to get that thing!"

Kirk jolted after the animal again, and then again. Sisko stood back and watched, letting Kirk have his fun. The boar ran up a ridge, and Kirk followed it up and over. Sisko walked toward the ridge, when Kirk came back over, from the other side, with a broad smile, looking down at Sisko as he made his way up the ridge.

"Did you catch it?" Sisko asked.

"No, not yet," Kirk said, and then he laughed before saying, "but wait until you see what is just over this ridge."

Curious, more than ever, Sisko joined Kirk at the top of the ridge and then he looked down at what Kirk had found. It was a lake. It was at least ten miles to the other side, and at least that wide. And, more importantly, animals of many varieties could be seen at various points around the lake. There were boars, horses, ducks and other animals as well. The lake was very clear, and, as Sisko pointed out to Kirk, there were fish.

"Amazing," Kirk said. "But more amazing is that these are Earth species," Kirk said.

"How did they get here?" Sisko asked.

"Are you sure this isn't one of those holodeck devices we are inside of?" Kirk asked again.

"Anything is possible, but the scale is far too large," Sisko said.

"Those cluster of trees over there would make a great camp," Kirk said, as pointed at them. "We should head back and get the others."

The two men headed back over the ridge, and toward the hills in the near distance that they had left the others at.

Meanwhile, at camp, Spock and Geordi Leforge had taken disassembled one of the communicator badges.

"What are you trying to do?" Rebecca asked, as she watched the two very smart and intense men do whatever it was they were doing.

"The dampening field that is affecting my eyes," Leforge said to her, "is also affecting our communicators. By taking them apart, like this, we are hoping we can eliminate causes and find solutions."

"Wow," Rebecca said.

Spock looked at the young girl, who had only recently started her Star Fleet career at the academy.

"If I may ask, Rebecca, What is it you wish to do in Star Fleet?" Spock asked.

"My father wants me to study engineering," Rebecca said, "like he did. But, I don't know, I'm looking at something in the life science field."

"An excellent choice," Leforge said to her. "I'm pretty sure your father will support whatever choice you make."

"However," Lawrence Thorn, who had been sitting nearby, added, "studying engineering will offer you a more fulfilling future."

Spock looked over at Lawrence Thorn.

"The quantum technology your science department uses to create singularities," Spock began to say, "How exactly does it nullify the negative value of the subspace fraction across the parallel field of Heinlein RTH zones?"

"We have found the means to invert the entropy envelope," Thorn replied, "thereby causing a Z-force buffer to counter any displacement of mass by the neutrons as they are caught up in the envelope."

"I would love to see how you do that," Leforge said.

Rebecca just shook her head as the three men spoke, having no idea what they had just said.

* * *

 **The Klingon battle ship Emprenda** had moved into a parking orbit over main Star Fleet complex inside of the Naissance Dysonsphere. Just as feared, direct communication with the complex was impossible due to the dampening field that extended some two hundred miles above the surface of the planet. But the optical cameras of the old Klingons ship did reveal one worrisome fact; the complex was battling a fire that had engulfed a major area of the complex. Rhonda, and her husband S'vath, stood together on the bridge. Both S'vath and Rhonda were understandingly worried; their young daughter, Lenora, named after the Legendary Leonard McCoy, was somewhere down there, and hopefully safe and away from the fire, but there was no way to tell for sure.

"What do you think happened?" Ensign Kylon asked from the navigation/helm post just forward of Captain Jonathan Canary's command chair.

"It could be anything, but one thing's for sure," Canary said, "it doesn't look good."

Canary looked over at Rhonda, who buried her head in her husband's shoulder, not wanting to watch the fire.

"If only we could'a help them," Scotty said, as he stood to the left of the command chair. "That blasted dampening field won't let us get any closer."

Canary was confident that the fire would be brought under control, eventually, but he could tell looking at S'vath that the even he was worried about his child.

"S'vath," Canary finally said, "Would you please follow me?"

Canary headed to the Turbo-lift and S'vath joined him. The turbo-lift's doors closed, and they zipped away.

"You're going down there," Canary said flatly.

"Sir, Captain, while I appreciate the concern, the transporter cannot penetrate the field," S'vath explained. "And this ship is not equipped with shuttles or escape pods."

"Maybe not," Canary told S'vath,"but there is another way to get down there. It will be a one-way trip, and it will be dangerous," Canary said, "but if anyone can get down who can help; it's you. And," Canary said, "Your daughter needs you."

The turbo-lift deposited them in one of the lower levels of the old Klingon ship.

"How exactly am I going to get down there?" S'vath asked.

"Well, when the Klingons were bringing me here," Canary explained, "we drank blood wine, sang Klingon opera, and," Canary added with a pause, "We played a card game not unlike poker. To make a long story short, I won one of the pots, which included," he said as they approached a storage compartment, "these."

Canary opened the storage compartment to reveal three packs of parachuting gear.

"In the past, this ship was on several raiding parties, including during the Dominion War," Canary explained. "When necessary, Klingon shock troops would use these. They are usually powered, but can be used manually. You have parachuted before I assume."

"Yes," S'vath said, "though not manually for over two hundred miles, which this jump will demand."

"It's worth a chance," Canary said.

"It is indeed," S'vath said, as he reached in and grabbed one of the packs and began putting it on. "Thank you sir," S'vath said.

"Family is job number one," Canary said. "Now, when you get down there," Captain Canary explained, "tell Admiral Janeway, or whoever is in command down there, that we are going to try and get help from the outside. Also tell her about the unknown visitors we found at coordinates of the singularity."

S'vath nodded as he completed the task of gearing up for his jump.

"I won't lie to you," Canary said to S'vath, helping him with the final straps, "this may not work. If anything happens to you, I promise you that Rhonda will be taken care of, and so will your daughter, God willing she is still alive down there."

"Thank you sir," S'vath said, as he gave Canary the Vulcan hand salute.

Captain Jonathan Canary reciprocated, and then patted S'vath on the shoulder.

"Good luck," Captain Canary said.

And with that, Captain Canary headed back to the bridge while S'vath headed for the shuttle bay of the vessel.

Moments later, Canary arrived on the bridge.

"Where's my husband?" Rhonda asked, upon seeing the Captain exit the turbo-lift.

"Sir," Scotty said from the ops post, "someone is opening one of the doors down on the shutt'a bay!"

"I know," Captain Canary replied to Scotty, and then he looked over at Rhonda. "Your husband is going to parachute down to the complex."

"You canna' be serious," Scotty said. "Even if he had powered chutes, they'd be useless inside of the dampening field."

"He's doing this for Lenora," Rhonda said softly.

"Yes, he is," Canary said.

And with that, they all watched on the screen as it displayed the image of S'vath jumping out of the open bay door. They watched as his image got smaller and smaller, as he maneuvered his body into a diving position.

 **Next time…a death in the family!**


	117. Rainman

**James T Kirk TNG; Rainman**

As S'vath sailed down through the sky, just as predicted, the power-drive of the Klingon made parachute cutoff as he entered the dampening field which extended 200 miles from the surface.

S'vath had told Captain Jonathan Canary that he had had past experience, parachuting from an orbiting ship; but in fact, that wasn't a complete truth. And since Vulcans hardly were known to tell lies, Canary had gone ahead and let S'vath proceed with the risky endeavor. S'vath had parachuted once, and it had been many years in the past. However, as he rapidly approached the grown below, S'vath managed to steer the parachute and finally swooped down for a landing, aided by a slight breeze that had been blowing, which allowed him to slow the decent even more.

Once he was on the ground, S'vath untangled himself from the parachute's lines and made his way to the complex, which, according to his calculations, he missed by nearly five miles. The smoke from the fire at the complex could easily be seen in distance, as well as the buildings that comprised the complex.

Nearly a half an hour later, S'vath was greeted by several Star Fleet personnel as he neared the complex. The first one to greet him was Lt. Ezri Bashir, wife of Commander Julian Bashir, one of the chief architects of the Naissance Project.

"Commander S'vath," Ezri said, "was that you we saw parachuting down earlier?"

"Yep, that was me alright," S'vath said. "What is your status down here?"

The two made their way toward the main building of the complex.

"The fire has taken out some of the secondary labs," Ezri said. "Julian is heading up the effort to extinguish the fire due to his knowing where the sensitive areas of the compound are."

"What about Admiral Janeway; what is her condition?" S'vath asked.

"She's fine, in fact," Ezri said, "she's taking charge of making sure everyone is accounted for. We only had two casualties when a converter overloaded."

As they came near the main area, S'vath was relieved to see his daughter Lenora being attended to by one of the child-facility female attendants. He made his way over to the attendant, who upon seeing S'vath; handed him his child. Lenore smiled at seeing the face of her father.

"Thank you for seeing to the safety of my child," S'vath told the attendant, Ensign Wendy Mitchell, a woman of African descent.

"Of all the children," Ensign Mitchell said with a smile, "Lenora was the least apprehensive as to what was happening around her."

"Must be the calming effect of her Vulcan DNA," said Admiral Janeway as she noticed S'vath and came over to him. "Commander," Admiral Janeway said, "it's good to see that the Emprenda is still up there. We assumed that whatever is causing that dampening field might have had some effect on the Emprenda's power."

"Yes," S'vath said, as he shifted Lenora, cradling her with his left shoulder, "The Emprenda herself is unaffected, unless it tries to come closer. But, the transporters are out, and communication signals are degraded by the field as well. Is there any suggestion as to what is powering the field?"

"No, not yet, and" Ezri replied. "We've lost all contact with the sphere's communication array, which is located near the main entrance to the sphere."

S'vath looked to Janeway.

"Captain Canary is planning to head to the main entrance, exit it, and try to get some help, if he can," S'vath said. "As of yet," S'vath said, as he looked up at the sky, "there appears to be no way to get back up to the ship, and there are not enough parachutes for them to leave the ship."

"So that was a one-way trip for you," Janeway said. "What about the singularity? What did you find there?"

"The dampening field was activated before we could get conclusive information," S'vath replied, "but we did ascertain that a small group exited the singularity, and made their way toward an outcropping of hills on a continent pretty far from here. So, at least for now, they seem to pose no threat."

Suddenly walking into the area, which was a grass field near the complex, was Dr. Bashir.

"Julian," Janeway said, "tell me the fire is at least contained."

"It took sometime." Julian Bashir reported, "but thankfully we kept it way from the food replicator cells."

"That is good news," Janeway said with a smile.

"How were you able to use water?" S'vath asked.

"Thankfully when they built this place," Julian Bashir began to say, "they installed that water tower over there," which he pointed at, "which has ducts that lead over to the labs, for this sort of emergency."

"Who came up with that bright idea?" S'vath asked.

"My father, actually," Bashir said with pride in his voice.

Then Janeway became serious.

"Commander S'vath, I need to speak with you alone, for just a moment," Janeway told S'vath.

S'vath followed her away from the others, unsure as to why.

"Commander," Janeway spoke softly, "the USS Hanoi was on approach towards the sphere. We lost contact with the ship moments before it was to have come through the entrance, and into the sphere."

"I understand Admiral," S'vath replied, "perhaps we can…"

Janeway held up a hand, motioning for him to stop.

"S'vath," Janeway added, with softness in her voice, "your mother was one of the passengers. Apparently she was coming here to visit you."

S'vath arched his eyebrow, and nodded to Janeway.

"We did not scan any other vessels," S'vath said back to Janeway. "Perhaps the chamber closed before the USS Hanoi was able to traverse the passageway."

"That is possible," Janeway said, "but until we can contact the outside, which we can't at the moment, we won't know for sure. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you Admiral," S'vath said, with a warm smile. "I assume that none of the computers or systems is operational down here."

"We are completely without power," Janeway said, as they both headed back to the others. "And, moments before the dampening field became active, we were tracking a rainstorm heading this way."

Janeway pointed in the distance at an approaching weather system; dark clouds.

"I estimate it will be here with in six hours," S'vath said.

"At best," Julian Bashir said, "it's a category two storm. What's left of the complex should be able to supply shelter for all seventy-three of us."

"I didn't know the artificial weather aspects of the Naissance were operational," S'vath said to Janeway.

"Neither did we," Ezri said, "OPS had only reported the storm just moments before the field was activated."

"Fascinating," S'vath said. "That would imply that the artificial weather control was activated before the dampening field."

"That is interesting," Janeway said softly.

"So what does that mean?" Ezri asked.

"What that means," Janeway replied, "is someone was able to activate the system before the dampen field. That would imply that we are not alone inside of this giant ball in space."

"Then if we're not alone," Ezri said, "then who else could be here?"

Her question went unanswered; for now.

Continued….


	118. You Are Here

**James T Kirk TNG; You Are Here**

Upon the return of Jim Kirk and Ben Sisko to the make shift camp that had been set up near the foothills, it was decided they would all relocate to a cluster of trees that were near the massive lake that Kirk and Sisko had found. Sisko took the lead, and led the camp on the nearly one hour walk to the lake. Kirk and Leforge held Nog, who was still out cold, between them as they made their way. Once the group had arrived at the shaded tree area, branches, twigs and other natural elements, such as rocks and leaves, were used to construct a more sturdy camp. Comfortable cots were made as well, and Nog was set down on one of them.

The Ferengi's condition had not changed, since the moment they had had come through the singularity. Spock had broached the subject of doing a mind-meld with the downed Ferengi, but Kirk, who had assumed an unofficial command of the group, suggested they wait, just to be safe. Leforge also volunteered to return to Lal, who they had left, deactivated, before hiking to the foothills. Again, it was decided it was best to all stick together, for the time being.

Once they had arrived at the cluster of trees, and with the hunger for food settling in, Kirk, Ben Sisko and Leforge, as well as Elizabeth Pike, set about constructing fishing poles. The men, while not chauvinist, were surprised at Pike's fishing knowledge. She told them that her and her father, the late Christopher Pike, fished all the time on Talos IV.

Lawrence Thorn was tasked with Rebecca Sisko in using water sifts, which Spock had made from branches and leaves, to retrieve water from a nearby stream that fed into the lake, and to bring it back to the camp, so as to be boiled for consumption. As the work continued, there were various conversations between them all; as it became apparent they were going to be spending much more time together than they had originally thought.

Later, Jim Kirk and Spock were sitting together on a small hill that over looked the large lake that their camp was not far from. They also watched as the others helped each other set up the new camp, while also looking at the large variety of animal life that could be seen at various positions around the lake. Kirk pointed to two animals in the distance.

"Yes," Spock said, "I believe they are Bengal tigers. It will be wise to set up a roving watch, preferably from this location, in order to keep a watchful eye on our four-legged neighbors as well as the camp. Of, course, I volunteer for the first duty cycle."

Kirk chuckled.

"When was the last time you stood watch?" Kirk asked. "Was it a hundred or so years ago?"

Spock nodded.

"Captain; you of all people should know that I was actually quite proficient standing watch at the academy," Spock told his friend.

"Yes, I know," Kirk said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "As I recall, you had me written up twice for violating curfew. It's one of the reasons Carol broke up with me."

"Jim," Spock said, "I believe the fact you were also dating Ensign Maryanne Jennings at the time was what led to the unfortunate end of your relationship to Carol Marcus."

"You're probably right," Kirk said.

A few moments went by, and then…

"While on the subject of our academy years," Spock continued to say, "I had a chance, though very briefly, to meet your son; David."

Kirk looked at Spock. He had to keep reminding himself that Spock was much older than he was, and had shared many years of friendship with the other Jim Kirk. He also envied Spock for having known David Marcus as an adult.

"I read that he was killed, by Klingons no less," Kirk said. "I envy you Spock; I only saw him twice, and the last time I saw him, he had just turned two –years old. At the time, Carol reminded me that she wanted me to stay away, out of David's life, so I did."

"And so did the other Jim Kirk, the one I knew," Spock said added. "And although David died not long after their reunion; Dr. McCoy once told me that the two of them had accepted each other as father and son."

Kirk smiled at the mention of McCoy.

"I miss Bones," Kirk said, with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Yes," Spock said, softly, "The good doctor and I had seen less of each other over the years, as his health deteriorated, however, we remained good friends."

Kirk looked at the tigers in the distance, and decided to bring the conversation back to the situation at hand.

"Spock, what do you think this place is? I asked Ben earlier if we were in some sort of holographic setting, and both he, and then later Mr. Leforge, doubted it. What do you think?"

"If it turns out that we are indeed experiencing some sort of holographic representation, then the technology is far beyond Star Fleet's current holographic technology level. However," Spock said, "I agree with Mr. Sisko and Professor Leforge. I believe all of this is real."

Kirk noticed that Sisko and Leforge were walking towards the hill. Moments later the two men arrived and sat down with Kirk and Spock.

"I believe you should hear what Geordi just told me," Ben Sisko said to Kirk and Spock. "He has not told anyone else."

"What is it?" Kirk asked Leforge.

"As you may or may not know, my artificial eyes are enhanced, but at their basic levels, they are organic and are allowing me to see on a very simple and normal level," Geordi said. "However, even the organic aspects of both of my eyes have been enhanced."

"Fascinating," Spock said to Kirk, upon hearing Leforge.

"Now, even though the mechanical function of my eyes is being interrupted by the dampening field, the organic parts of my eyes have noticed something very peculiar about this world," Leforge continued to say.

"And what is that?" Kirk asked.

"There is a slight inclination on the surface of this planet, and," Geordi paused with a smile, "it is equal in every direction. It is far too slight for people with normal vision to detect, but I can see it."

Kirk didn't understand what Leforge was trying to say, but Spock did.

"A Dysonsphere," Spock concluded. "We must all be inside of a Dysonsphere."

"Yes," Leforge said, "that's what I think too."

"I remember vaguely reading about the theory," Sisko said, "and then the Enterprise-D found one, many years ago. What if we're all actually on the inside skin of a Dysonsphere, and, when we look up at that sun, and beyond it, we are actually looking at the other side of the sphere from where we are?"

"The Enterprise," Kirk went on to say, "Picard's Enterprise; it found such a construct?"

"Yes," Leforge said to the others, "we did. Not only did we find a Dysonsphere, we also rescued your good friend Mr. Scott from a ship that had wrecked on the outside surface of the sphere."

Kirk snapped his fingers.

"Wait a moment," Kirk said, "A year or so ago I was at a conference with Admiral Janeway. She and Dr. Julian Bashir were heading up some project…" his left wrist made circular patterns as he tried to recall what it was all about.

"Project Naissance," Leforge added. "Starfleet found another sphere, oh about ten years ago I think. It was much smaller than the one we found, and if I' m correct, Dr. Bashir and Admiral Janeway wanted to use the new sphere to bring endangered animals and plant life there and they called it Project Naissance. Their project got the green light, last I heard. In fact," Geordi added, "Scotty sent me a message that he was taking a voluntary assignment at the project."

"How can we be sure we are at that sphere," Sisko said. "That singularity could have brought us to the other sphere that the Enterprise found; or for all we know, we were brought to the other side of the galaxy."

"While that is a distinct possibility," Spock said to Sisko, "the animal life we have encountered all seem to come from Earth."

"That is true," Sisko said. "So, lets us assume we are at Janeway's Dysonsphere."

"Anything is possible," Leforge said, "perhaps that ship I saw was a Federation ship."

"Then why didn't they try to make contact?" Kirk asked.

"Perhaps the dampening field pre-empted such an attempt," Leforge replied.

"Well, until we know for sure," Kirk told the others, "we have to make sure we can provide food and water to ourselves and the others. If we are inside of the Naissance sphere, and no one has been sent for us, then we have to assume that something else is happening."

The four men stood up and made their way back to camp, to tell the others what they had been discussing, not wanting any secrets to be kept. Everyone had been brought to this place, unexpectedly, and Kirk decided that it was fair that the entire group be kept aware of was happening.

Meanwhile, six or so miles from where the camp's position was near the lake, Lal opened her eyes….

Continued….


	119. The Final Word

**James T Kirk** ; **TNG**

" **The Final Word…"**

 _The USS Hanoi, an Excelsior class starship, was in a bad way. While in final approach of the Naissance Dysonsphere, which was constructed around a small star, the entrance to the massive sphere closed and seconds later; a powerful tractor beam reached out and literally grabbed hold of the starship. The Hanoi didn't nearly have enough power to break free of the tractor beam. The ship's crew tried every strategy they could think of to break free of the tractor beam, but it became apparent that it was impossible. A way had to be found to shut the beam off. The shuttles were suggested, but could not be launched, due to the draining effect the beam had on the ship._

 _With options running out, the captain of the Hanoi, a female Benzite named O'coln, decided to separate the saucer section from the main drive. What power that was left was shunted into the saucer section, in hope of providing shielding while trying to escape the clawing tractor beam's merciless grip._

As the crew struggled through all of this, one of the passengers sat in her quarters, oblivious to everything that was happening; concluding the efforts were useless, she had accepted that death was at hand.

The ship shook violently as T'pring of Vulcan looked at the hologram picture of her son, S'vath. In T'pring's mind, S'vath was really the only proof in the entire universe that she had existed. Their relationship had always been strained, due to her coldness, and the fact he was a Vulcan/human hybrid, just as his father Spock was. It was because of the strained relationship with her son that T'pring had wanted to reshape her home world of Vulcan, to create a new world where a cold logical existence, such as her life had been, would no longer be the goal of Vulcans.

Earlier in her life, T'pring had been engaged to Spock, one of two sons of Sarek. Instead of marrying Spock, she had challenged their arranged pairing, not wanting to be the consort of a legend, which Spock had become. She was successful in doing so, but now, as her life was about to end, she regretted that course of action. And, unfortunately, she had made the situation even worse.

In the past year T'pring had been approached by the other son of Sarek; Sybok. Believed to have perished on a planet near the center of the galaxy, Sybok had actually lived, and had kept his existence secret to all. Sybok returned to Vulcan, and had found his way to T'pring. As it turned out, they shared the same philosophy; to change Vulcan into a world where emotions were a priority over logic, in essence, throwing out the teachings and edicts of Surak, the father of modern Vulcan thought.

To do this, Sybok would need a new generation of followers to spread his word, his alternative to logic. Knowing of the celebrity of Spock, Sybok set his sights on S'vath, Spock's son with T'pring. It was a well-known fact on Vulcan that S'vath had chosen to bypass the Vulcan way of life, favoring his human roots. This had, interestingly enough, made S'vath a celebrity on Vulcan as well. And that was proof enough to Sybok that many Vulcan would support such a shift in philosophy; away from logic, toward an emotional approach to life. The Vulcans had once been a very proud and passionate race, just as the Romulans, their blood cousins, were still known to be. With S'vath, and his offspring, under Sybok's influence, such a change seemed more than just a theory, but a practical possibility.

After S'vath's wife Rhonda had given birth to a daughter, who was one year old now, T'pring was confident that the two would have yet another child, a son, a predictable human course of action. Sybok, for his part, needed male followers more than he needed females, on the belief that more followers could be created with males than with females. With Sybok's help, T'pring came into possession of illegal chromosome enhancers, which she then secretly applied to food she had prepared for Rhonda. T'pring's efforts were rewarded when she later found out that Rhonda was indeed pregnant with a second child; a son.

But it was about that time when T'pring had changed her mind, again. Realizing that by using logic to manipulate events earlier in her life, specifically her pairing with Spock, had been a mistake, T'pring came to believe that coercion was not an idea way to change Vulcan; a natural progression was. So, unknown to Sybok, and free from his telepathic hold on her, which he had demonstrated in the past, T'pring decided to find S'vath and tell him the truth; that she, T'pring, had given Rhonda the chromosome enhancers and that Sybok had intentions to abduct the child, after it was born, for his unscrupulous intentions, which brought her, eventually, to the USS Hanoi.

The Hanoi began to shake again, and T'pring knew why. The tractor beam now had the saucer section in its grasp, and it was crumbling. She could sense screams of terror, in her mind, as deck by deck was destroyed. Only seconds remained for her. She knew that S'vath was somewhere on the other side of the sphere's outer shell, and as her death approached; she concentrated on his hologram picture one last time. Would he, S'vath, sense her death? There had been stories all throughout Vulcan's past that moments of intensity, such as death, could extend a Vulcan's presence; their Katra. In fact, decades earlier, when a Federation starship comprised of an all Vulcan crew was destroyed, the sudden loss of life had been sensed by Vulcans, even several hundred light years away.

With this as her only hope, T'pring concentrated on S'vath's image, with one thought and one thought alone; they were also the last words she would ever say;

"Beware of Sybok…" T'pring said, as she closed her eyes to die.

The saucer section and main drive of the USS Hanoi were both engulfed in massive explosions; no one survived but; did a thought survive?

 **Planet Vulcan…**

The Solek meditation complex was where many Vulcans went to meditate. It was at places like this, which were spread across the planet, where the young were introduced to the art of relaxation of the mind, and body. For T'av, it was a place to find herself again.

Tav's life had taken an unexpected turn when she became the unwitting pawn of alien beings bent on the destroying Talos IV. Under their control, T'av had killed her fellow Star Fleet officer, and friend, Lt. Michael Donovan. Not only had she killed him, but she had also consumed his flesh. She would go on to do more heinous acts before finally being stopped by the Talosian known as The Keeper. Although her mind had finally been freed from the control of the aliens, it was far from healed. Much time would be needed to rid her of the nightmares that haunted her inner thoughts.

Usually Vulcans had great control of their minds, but the alien control she had been under, and the acts of violence she had committed, were more duress than anything imaginable. Spock, who was now a good friend of Tav's, after finding her on Talos IV, had brought her back home to Vulcan to receive the care she needed. She missed Spock, who was away from Vulcan on other matters. But she also realized that she had to find her own way through life. She was a Star Fleet officer herself, and would hopefully one day return to her duties.

As Tav stood at one of the windows that looked out upon the beautiful Vulcan desert scenery, she was unaware that a Vulcan male was watching her from another level above from where she stood. He too had a very powerful mind, as she would soon find out. His name was Sybok…


	120. Behind Closed Doors

**James T Kirk TNG; Behind Closed Doors**

Previously…

 _The Hanoi began to shake again, and T'pring knew why. The tractor beam now had the saucer section in its grasp, and it was crumbling. She could sense screams of terror, in her mind, as deck by deck was destroyed. Only seconds remained for her. She knew that S'vath was somewhere on the other side of the sphere's outer shell, and as her death approached; she concentrated on his hologram picture one last time. Would he, S'vath, sense her death? There had been stories all throughout Vulcan's past that moments of intensity, such as death, could extend a Vulcan's presence; their Katra. In fact, decades earlier, when a Federation starship comprised of an all Vulcan crew was destroyed, the sudden loss of life had been sensed by Vulcans, even several hundred light years away._

 _With this as her only hope, T'pring concentrated on S'vath's image, with one thought and one thought alone; they were also the last words she would ever say;_

 _"Beware of Sybok…" T'pring said, as she closed her eyes to die._

 _The saucer section and main drive of the USS Hanoi were both engulfed in massive explosions; no one survived but; did a thought survive?_

Our story continues...Picking up moments before the Hanoi's destruction.

The Eprenda had arrived at the access passageway of the Naissance sphere. The passage way, when opened, was wide enough for five starships to pass through at one time. The passageway connected two openings; one on the inside, and, one on the outside of the sphere. The actual length of the passageway was approximately eight hundred standard miles. The massive doors, for lack of a better term, on either end, were made of several layers of neutronium, and, would be nearly impossible to open by force. The door on the inside of the sphere was closed, and there was no way to tell if the door on the far end of passageway was open or closed.

"We're never going to get out of here," came from Rhonda (S'vath's wife), who stood near the turbo-lift doors. "Do you think Star Fleet is aware that we are stuck inside this thing?"

"They will know soon enough," Captain Jonathan Canary said from his command chair. "If the Hanoi is out there, they should be aware by now that we are closed for business in here."

Lt. Dovar Mecet, a Cardassian female, who was the ship's senior communication's officer, spoke suddenly.

"Sir," Mecet said, with a clinical and official tone to her voice, "it is just as I suspected. Even if the Hanoi is either outside the sphere, or trapped inside the passageway, the neutronium surface of the sphere will make it impossible for us to know. I am detecting absolutely no com traffic, with subspace or local."

"Well," Canary said looking up at Rhonda, who was pregnant with her second child, "it would appear as if the reunion with your mother-in-law will have to be delayed for now. From what I know about mother-in-laws; that might not be such a bad thing."

Rhona smiled.

"Captain; I never thought I would ever want to see my mother-in-law again, but I think I would allow this exception, if it meant we could leave this place." Rhonda said with a slight laugh.

"Your perception of family is much different than my world's view," Kylon said, as the tip of his multilayered tail rested on his left shoulder, "on my home world it is customary for the male of a pairing to have sexual relations with his soon to be mother-in-law; this is done so that the mother can be sure that he will be a worthy mate for her daughter."

"Yikes laddie," Scotty said from the engineering alcove, "that'a be a weeeee bit more info than we needed to know."

Captain Canary stood up from his command chair and walked back to Scotty's engineering station on the bridge.

"Alright," Canary said to Scotty, "go ahead and pull up a schematic of this area of the sphere."

On the main screen, a tactical display suddenly appeared of the entire sphere. The display zoomed in on the area that Emprenda was in a stationary orbit over. The topography of the sphere tapered off for nearly two hundred miles around the passageway. Located just inside the sphere was a control complex.

"So, we are right above the control complex," Canary stated.

"Affirmative," Kylon, who manned the helm/navigation post, positioned directly in front of the command chair.

"What does that place do?" Rhonda asked.

"Not much really," Canary said, as he reached into his pocket, and retrieved a toothpick, which he put between his lips.

"Those things are bad for your teeth," Rhonda said.

"Right," Canary said in a dismissive tone, "anyway, all that place really does down there is control the opening and closing of the passageway doors; at least that's what I got out of Admiral Janeway's briefing."

"Aye," Scotty added.

"Well," Rhonda said, "for those of us who weren't at that briefing, did they mention if there was a backdoor to this place?"

"Sorry lass; this passageway is the only way in and out of the sphere," Scotty told her. "And because the continental and oceanic tectonic plates are each sitting on top'a 800 miles of solid neutronium; there is no possible way to burrow through to the outside."

"Actually, there is another way in; at least it appears as such," Canary interjected, "The singularity which brought our mysterious guests."

"Great," Rhonda said, sarcastically, "can't wait to walk through one of those things."

"Let me guess," Canary said to Lt. Mecet, who sat at her communications post, "there is no way to tell if the Star Fleet team is down there in the control complex because of the dampening field."

Mecet nodded in agreement with Canary's assessment.

"We could parachute someone down there, like we did with Commander S'vath," Kylon said. "I'll volunteer," he added.

Canary thought for a moment.

"It is a good idea Kylon," Canary said, "but we're already down to a crew of fifty-three. I can't afford anymore crew defections," he added with intended humor in his voice.

"And even if they got down there," Scotty added, "what would it amount to unless they had suup'a human strength. Those doors ainna' going open no matter if someone goes down there or not."

Suddenly, and without warning, Rhonda keeled over in pain, as she clutched her very pregnant torso. Captain Canary and Lt. Mecet rushed to her aid. Canary propped her up against one of the legs of the railing that rimmed the inner area of the bridge.

"Rhonda," Canary said, "are you alright? What happened?"

"Pain," Rhonda struggled to say, as she messaged the temples on both sides of her head. "It felt as if someone stuck a dagger into my stomach."

"Do you think you might be going into early labor?" Mecet asked.

"I doubt it," Rhonda replied. "But now the pain has spread to my mind."

"The unborn child is partly Vulcan," Canary said to here, "could it be some sort of mind-meld?"

"Maybe," Rhonda said, "when I was pregnant with Lenora there were times I felt as if she was inside my mind."

"We need to get her to sickbay," Canary said to Kylon, who was observing what was happening from his post. "Get a medic up here."

Kylon nodded, and did what he ordered. Captain Canary looked down at Rhonda, and then he looked over to Scotty, who had a worried look on his face as well.

 **Elsewhere inside the Naissance sphere….**

Jim Kirk, Geordi Leforge, Spock and Rebecca Sisko were nearly six miles from the lake, as they made their way to where the singularity had brought them too. Kirk and Leforge were dragging a make shift gurney behind them, so as to bring Lal back with them. Suddenly Leforge stopped walking, as did the others.

"This is it," Leforge said, as he looked around. "This is where we exited the singularity."

Lal was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure?" Kirk asked. "I admit it looks familiar," Kirk added, as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun above and looked about.

"Quite sure," Leforge said.

"Then where is she?" Rebecca asked, "Where is Lal?"

"There are two possibilities," Spock replied. "Either she became re-activated, or…"

"Someone took her," Kirk interjected quickly.

Suddenly, Spock cried out in pain, and fell toward the ground. Kirk, reacting quickly, caught his friend and eased him down. The others raced over and crouched down around the fallen Vulcan.

"Spock," Kirk said to his friend, "are you alright?"

Spock opened his eyes, and it was clear he was in pain.

"It was T'pring," Spock struggled to say; "she just died."

"Who is T'pring?" Rebecca asked.

"She and Spock are the parents of Commander S'vath," Kirk said.

"I didn't think Vulcans had the ability for this kind of telepathy," Geordi said to Kirk. "How could Spock have sensed her dying?"

"From what I know about Mr. Spock," Kirk said, grinning, as he looked down at the much older Vulcan, "he is not your typical Vulcan."

"Since we can't find Lal," Geordi said, "let's get Spock on the cot and take him back to the camp."

"Good idea," Kirk said, as he, alone, lifted Spock and sat him on the cot.

And with that done, they made their way back toward the camp that was some six miles or so away.

"Jim," Rebecca said, as both he and Geordi dragged the cot behind them, "where do you think Lal is?"

Kirk looked about, and then back at Rebecca.

"I don't know," Kirk said, "but my gut tells me that she was not taken away."

"So she might be somewhere, looking for us; lost." Rebecca said in worried tone.

"If Lal is anything like her father Data, then trust me," Geordi said with a smile, "she will be just fine."

As they made their way back to camp, they were unaware that back at camp, the rest of their friends and family members were having a most interesting confrontation; with a Tyrannosauruses!

Continued…


	121. T'av

**James T Kirk** **TNG; Tav**

Previously…

 _Admiral Picard sat beside Captain Tom Paris, who expertly piloted the Delta Flyer II through the atmosphere of a long desolated world. Soon, once the ship had cleared the cloud cover, the remnants of a long dead civilization could be seen; collapsed structures, roads, ect._

 _"The beings of this world, Triskelion, destroyed themselves after evolving into life forms that no longer needed physical bodies, other than just their brains." Picard explained._

" _Why have we come here?" Paris asked Picard._

 _"The Jim Kirk we know now claims to have been the creation of a duplicated transporter beam. One beam ended up here a hundred years ago, and one ended up here, three years ago or so." Picard explained._

 _Paris set the Delta Flyer II down near a set of coordinates Picard had given him. It was an open field between two toppled structures of some sort. The doors to the ship opened, and Picard and Paris stepped out._

 _The two Star Fleet officers made their way over a small foothill, and near a cropping of dead trees Picard saw their destination; a make shift grave site. They made their way over to a lone tombstone that stuck out of the ground. The writing on the tombstone was faded._

 _"Rest in peace my good friends," Picard said, and then he read the names on the tombstone, "Ensign Pavel Chekov, Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura and," Picard paused, as he read the final name, "James R Kirk."…_

our story continues….

Captain Tom Paris smiled as he piloted the Delta Flyer-2 through the open doors of the giant space station that orbited Earth. As the small sized ship approached and passed over a Galaxy-class starship that was heading in the opposite direction, Admiral Picard couldn't help but admire the massive ship, which looked exactly like the Enterprise-D.

"You miss your old ship, the D, don't you," Paris said, as he noticed the look in Picard's eyes.

"Oh yes," Picard replied, "I do. She went before her time. We accomplished so much with her," Picard continued to say. "From our first encounter with Q, to the Borg, the Klingon Civil war, even when we lost her trying to stop Soran; they were, without a doubt, the most interesting years of my life."

As he looked at the starship they were passing over, what really impressed Picard was the addition of a third nacelle; the alternate future he had experienced years earlier, thanks to Q, was starting to show similarities with the actual future he was living.

"I know the feeling," Paris said, as he aimed the ship at a landing platform in the distance, "even though the Voyager was stranded for all those years in the Delta-Quadrant, those were still the most fulfilling years of my career. B'elanna and I would never have been married if that hadn't had happened."

"While I am not one who believes in fate, or destiny," Picard said with a smile, "even I cannot deny the interesting twists and turns that life takes."

"So, what are we doing here, on Earth sir?" Paris asked. "We accomplished our goal; going to Bajor to retrieve a DNA scan of Kirk's child. According to the scan, Mathew is Kirk's biological son, and according to further findings, the child's DNA matches the past scans of the other Jim Kirk; the one who died on Veridian III."

Picard nodded his head in agreement.

"I am now satisfied that Jim Kirk, this new younger version, is indeed a DNA match of the man I met on Veridian III," Picard stated flatly. "However, I can't help but wonder if there is more to the story that even he isn't aware of."

"Sir, those graves we found on Triskellion, I can understand if Kirk buried his fallen friends. But the tomb for himself, with the R instead of a T for his middle name initial?"

"He may have done it, for all we know, to help deal with their loss; perhaps he blamed himself." Picard said. "Next time I see him, I will ask what he knows about that."

"Would be interesting to hear his answer," Paris concluded.

"Now, Tom, as for why we are here," Picard said, "apparently there has been some sort of incident at Star Fleet academy. The com traffic has been flittering with it for the past several days, but there have been few details. But when I read the fact that Kirk and Spock, as well as Benjamin Sisko were both involved, I decided to look into it myself. In fact, it is my intention to head up the ongoing investigation."

"I think I know why you are showing and even greater interest in this investigation," Paris said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"I didn't know of your Betazoid-like abilities," Picard said, in a wry tone.

"Admiral; Kirk and Spock are legends, but, they also served aboard an Enterprise or two in their day," Paris said. "There seems to be some affinity between all those who have served on a ship named Enterprise that goes beyond just one ship so named; it is almost a generational relationship."

Before Picard could respond, Paris pointed at one of the larger ships, docked at a higher level.

"Admiral, excuse me, but isn't that the Titan?" Paris asked.

"Yes it is," Picard replied. "I believe they recently were assigned with escorting delegates to Earth for a conference, but I wonder why she's still here."

"Well, I'm sure with you here," Paris said back to Picard, "we will soon find out. And if I may be honest sir," Paris added, "Captain Riker is also a graduate of the Enterprise family. I wonder if he too has come here due to the protective nature he shares with you and all Enterprise graduates."

"Indeed," Picard said softly.

 **Planet Vulcan…**

 **The city of Shikahr**

The famous home world of the Vulcans was well known for its hot climate. Visitors from other worlds actually took medicines to help regulate their body heat, while also drinking liquids to stay hydrated. But no one could deny the beautiful harsh desert landscape. Vulcan had once been a world devastated by civil wars, but over the past few centuries, had become one of the leading proponents for galactic peace.

The Skor monument provided many paths and viewing areas for its visitors. There weren't many visitors, as T'av made her way down one of the paths. She had arrived early for her meeting with her new good friend, Tuvok, and decided to use the extra time to clear her mind. Although she was Vulcan and had trained to control her mind, and emotions, as all Vulcan are from the time of their childhood, the control she had once had was eroded during the time when her mind was under the sway of the aliens who were bent on destroying the beings who resided on Talos IV.

T'av had an appointment to keep and she didn't want to be late. Although Spock was off world, T'av honored his wishes and had accepted the guidance from another former member of Star Fleet, and trusted friend of Spock; Tuvok. T'av had already had two sessions with Tuvok which she had found helpful in her quest to find herself again. Today would be their third meeting, and she was confident he would be pleased, as much as a Vulcan could be, with the progress she had made with his training. But, as she looked ahead along the path, she saw that he too had arrived early as well. The approached each other and offered the Vulcan hand salute.

"I came early," Tuvok said.

"As did I," T'av said, "did you do so because you deduced that I would come early as well?"

"A logical presumption," Tuvok said, "however, I came to Skor monument to meditate. Your being here is an added benefit."

"Benefit would imply an emotional gratification," T'av said.

"Perhaps, however, I find nothing illogical about them at all. Ambassador Spock has done much to help me see that truth as well," Tuvok said.

And then T'av opened her eyes. Was her conversation with Tuvok just an illusion, or a dream? She was now sitting on one of the many benches that lined the path, alone, having no memory of ever sitting down. How had this happened?

From a distance, Sybok saw the young Vulcan woman he had been sitting with only moments before, and smiled. Another Vulcan would find committing such an invasion of privacy, via a mind-meld, offensive; but Sybok wasn't an ordinary Vulcan, and he had a vision for a future Vulcan where such sharing would not only be ordinary, it would be celebrated. Sybok saw someone else approaching T'av; it was the real Tuvok, and then headed out of the meditation square in the opposite direction.

 **Continued…**


	122. Roar !

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **ROAR!**

As Jim Kirk, Geordi Leforge, Rebecca Sisko, and Spock, whom Kirk and Leforge propped up between them, came over the foothill that looked down on upon the camp, as well as the massive lake nearby, their eyes were greeted by a look of sheer terror. A massive animal, a Tyrannosaurus-Rex to be exact, was stomping through the now smashed make shift camp, about a hundred yards away, as if it were a toy set. At first none of the others who had stayed behind at the camp could be seen, but then, Kirk saw Sisko waving to them beyond where the T'rex was by an outcropping of rocks. But before Kirk and the others could do anything, the Rex looked over at where Kirk and his group were standing, and then the large reptile, standing twenty-feet tall, nearly fifty feet in length, began to slowly walk toward Kirk and the others.

"Stay calm, and remain quiet," Kirk told Rebecca, who was fighting back the urge to scream. "It can't see us. Its eyes are attracted by movement."

The monster dinosaur, with its rows of jagged teeth, the "super star" dinosaur which most kids on Earth loved to learn about, took a few more lumbering steps toward the hill; the ground quaking each time one of its massive legs came down. In the distance Kirk could see a very worried Kasidy Sisko standing next to her husband, both afraid for the safety of their child, Rebecca. Kirk vowed that he would let nothing happen to the young girl, even if it mean offering up his own life. But then, unexpectedly, the dinosaur turned back and headed back to the camp, and Kirk could see why. A human body, dismembered in some parts, was on the ground. The Rex went back to eating the corpse.

"Lawrence Thorn," Geordi said softly. "I didn't really care for the man, but it's a terrible way for anyone to go."

Kirk nodded in agreement; it was indeed a terrible way to go. Kirk often had nightmares about his battle with the Gorn he had defeated on some uncharted world, under the watchful eyes of the Metrons. In some of Kirk's more terror like nightmares, the Gorn kills him, and then devours him.

"Alright," Kirk said, pushing the images of his nightmares out of his mind, "while the T'rex is distracted, let's slowly back down the way we came. Then we'll head for those trees in the distance.

From the outcropping of rocks, Kasidy buried her head in her husband's shoulder as Kirk, with Rebecca beside him, disappeared on the other side of the hill.

"Kas don't worry," Ben Sisko said to his wife, who trembled in fear.

"Our baby is gonna die," Kasidy struggled to say through her tears. "They don't have any weapons; no phaser, nothing."

"They have Jim Kirk," Ben said, with awe in his voice. "That alone evens the odds."

Kasidy seemed to calm down at hearing her husband's words.

"The T'rex is going after them," Elizabeth Pike said, who had come to see if Spock was with them, and he was, "we should try to help them."

"Alright," Ben Sisko said suddenly, "Elizabeth, you stay here and watch over Nog. Kasidy and I will follow the dinosaur and see if we can find some way to help Jim and the others."

"Let's go," Kasidy urged, as she tugged at Sisko's sleeve.

"Just be careful," Elizabeth Pike said. "You both saw how fast that thing was when Lawrence tried to distract it."

Sisko nodded then ran off after his wife.

Sisko caught up with his wife.

"Did you notice" Ben began to say, "Lal wasn't with them?"

A look of disdain came over Kasidy's face.

"I really don't care about Lal right now," Kasidy said, with anger in her words, "it's because of her that we're here, right now, trying to save our daughter!"

There was nothing Ben Sisko could say to that…Kasidy was right.

"Look," Ben said, as he saw the T'rex pausing at the top of the hill, "it isn't chasing them."

That hope was about to end.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hill, with Spock still out cold, Kirk and Geordi could not move as fast as they might have wanted to. In any event, for several minutes they made their way, as fast as they could, toward the trees. But then suddenly, the ground began to quake. Kirk looked back and saw why; the T'rex was now charging down the hill and was coming for them! It roared loudly, causing Kirk to have goose marks all of his body.

"Great," Kirk said softly, "we don't have a choice. We have to hurry!"

"Captain," Geordi said, "we'll never make it," as both hang on to Spock as they ran.

Again the T'rex roared, and was closing on them!

"Geordi, please…," Kirk replied with a smile, "Call me Jim. And, look over there; I think we may have a chance now," Kirk said, pointing ahead of where they were.

A second dinosaur appeared; a triceratops.

"You have to be kidding me," Geordi said, with irritation in his voice. "Can't we catch a break?"

"Actually, I think we just did," Kirk said.

Then the ground really began to quake as the T'rex increased its speed.

"REBECCA! RUN! For the trees," Kirk yelled at Rebecca.

"Towards the other one; are you nuts?" Rebecca yelled back at Kirk.

"Just do it. It's the only chance we have!" Kirk countered with.

She did as Kirk ordered, the ground quaking with each step the Rex took. Rebecca didn't have to look back to know the monster was chasing them, she could feel the quakes getting more violent with each thrust, meaning it was getting closer. Her breath became labored as well, as fear began to take the form of panic. Then, up ahead, the Triceratops began to charge toward them as well; shaking the ground as well.

So, there they were, humans running in fear from one dinosaur that wanted to eat them no doubt, toward another one that probably wanted to eat them too; Kirk could not be sure. It was a gamble as much as ramming the Constellation down the Doomsday Machine's throat, or, constructing a make-shift canon to blast the Gorn.

"Slow down, just a bit!" Kirk called out to Rebecca. "We're going too fast!"

"No way…!" Rebecca called back.

"No," Kirk said, "If you get there too fast the one in front of us will get to you first," Kirk told her. Then he decided to explain it in a different way that a teenage girl would understand. "And then he'll eat you!"

Rebecca slowed down just a bit, and Kirk smiled. It was going to be close. The thrusts from the T'rex were getting closer and closer. Kirk could also hear voices in the distance cheering for them. It was Ben Sisko and his wife who were following, at a safe distance along the rim of the hill.

And then, in perfect timing, the Triceratops rushed passed Rebecca, missing her by ten feet, and then it rushed by Kirk and Geordi, who still had Spock leaning on their shoulders, and then seconds later, both monsters collided, knocking each other back with two loud thuds. Kirk saw Rebecca turning to watch the battle between two animals that hadn't been seen on Earth for millions upon millions of year.

"Keep running and head for the hills over to your right," Kirk said to her, "your father and mother will meet up with us there!"

Even though he told Rebecca not watch the dinosaurs' battle, Kirk could not help but sneak a look for his self. Geordi couldn't fight the urge either, and understood why Kirk was slowing. They stood and watched as the beasts squared off against each other like to prize fighters.

"I use to have a T'rex hologram on my wall when I was a kid," Geordi said with awe in his words. "I never dreamed I would one day be running for my life from one of them.

"When I was at Star Fleet academy, my friend Gary and I found an old plastic model of T'rex at a local store," Kirk said with a smile. "We took four months putting that thing together; a piece here, a piece there."

"What the hell is this place Captain?" Geordi asked, forgetting the Jim request from Kirk. He spoke under his breath to Kirk. "I know that Admiral Janeway and Dr. Bashir didn't bring them here, so how did they get here?"

"I'm willing to bet," Kirk replied, "they got here the same way we got here."

"But why?" Geordi Leforge asked.

Kirk had no answer, and so the two watched the fight. The T 'rex seemed to be winning, but the triceratops was giving a good fight. Suddenly Spock moaned softly.

"What's happening," Spock suddenly said, as he opened his eyes, "have I missed much?"

Kirk and Geordi looked at each other and chuckled. Kirk also looked over to the hill and saw that Rebecca was being hugged by her parents. With the dinosaurs both locked in battle, Kirk, Geordi, and a now able to walk Spock, made their way toward the hill as well. Kirk explained to Spock what had happened.

Once they met up with the Siskos', they all looked back and watched as the T'rex, who had won the battle, took a massive bite out of the dead triceratops' exposed under belly, streams of blood dripping from the chunk of blood in the T'rex's mouth. Just before Kirk joined the others, who were walking down the other side of the hill, he looked at the T'rex, who seemed to be looking back at him as well. Kirk tipped his head at the beast.

"That thing, the one that lost, it saved my life," Kirk heard Rebecca telling her mom and dad. "Did you see all that blood?"

Spock, who had been walking with Geordi, came over to Kirk.

"What happened back there, when we couldn't find Lal" Kirk asked Spock, "you said something about T'pring dying, and then you went down like a sack of rocks."

"Jim," Spock began to say, "You should have left me the moment you came across the dinosaur. You and Professor Leforge could have been killed."

"But we weren't," Kirk said back to his friend. "And I am willing to bet the other Jim Kirk, the one you knew very well, would have done the same thing. Now, please, what were you saying about T'pring?"

"Her mind cried out to me," Spock replied, "as she faced death."

"That seems rather incredible," Kirk came back with. "How can you be sure?"

"I cannot," Spock said. "However; Vulcans have been known to hear the thoughts of those dying, even across vast amounts of space. I would have believed it more had her last thoughts not warned me about Sybok."

"Sybok," Kirk said, "is that person you both knew?"

"Sybok was my half-brother," Spock told Kirk, "another son of Sarek."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Kirk said, "was he younger than you?"

Spock shook his head.

"No," Spock said softly, "he was my older half-brother. And to make a long story short, he was killed on a planet near the center of the galaxy while trying to prove the existence of mythological world. Suffice to say; he's dead. And I cannot not quite reconcile the possibility that T'pring would know, or care, anything about him."

"What if your brother wasn't really dead?" Kirk countered. "you thought I was dead after she made us fight each other, and I read that the other Jim Kirk was thought to be dead after entering something called the Nexus. So how can you be sure he's dead?"

Spock arched an eyebrow.

Moments later, they arrived at the cluster of rocks where Sisko and the others had found shelter. Kirk was about to ask Ben Sisko more about what had happened, when suddenly a worried look came over Sisko's face.

"Elizabeth, and Nog," Ben Sisko said to Kirk, "they're gone."

The next half hour was spent looking for the two missing people, but they were not found.

"Lal was gone as well," Kirk told Sisko, after they had all ended their search. "It's like someone is pulling a practical joke on us."

"I agree," Ben Sisko replied.

"We can't stay here," Kasidy said. "It was bad enough there were tigers walking around this area, but now we have dinosaurs to watch out for. I wish we could just leave this place."

"Perhaps," a voice said from behind the group, "I can help with that."

They all turned to face the person who the voice belonged to.

"You….!" Kirk said…

Continued…..


	123. After Thought

**James T Kirk TNG;** " **After Thought…"**

 **The Star Fleet Complex located inside of the Naissance Dysonsphere….**

S'vath opened his eyes, it was dark wherever he was, and he had the strangest sensation. For the first time in his life he had lost all perception of time. And as he stared up at the faces of those around him, he didn't, at first, hear what they were saying to him. Was he experiencing shock? What had caused the loss of his perception of time? He also had the strangest feeling that he was recovering from a power mind-meld. He tried to recall what his last memories were, but then, suddenly, his hearing turned on, almost as if someone had pushed a button. He looked over at Admiral Janeway, who was smiling at him.

"Admiral," S'vath said, "what has happened? What is our status?"

"You tell us," Dr. Julian Bashir, who stood next to Janeway, replied instead.

S'vath looked over at Bashir, then back at Janeway.

"The doctor is right," Janeway said, "before you worry about us, you worry about yourself."

"Is Lenora alright?" S'vath asked, in a hurry. "I remember holding her, when I suddenly woke up here."

"She's just fine," Janeway said, though her voice denoted there was more to that answer than she wanted to say, at the present. "What else do you remember?"

"Are you in any pain?" Bashir also asked. "Because of this cursed dampening field, my medical Tricorders aren't working. So, the best diagnosis I can provide will have to come from your words. So, again, Commander S'vath, are you in any pain?"

S'vath saw that he was laying on a med-bed, inside of sickbay, which was lit with make shift candles and torches.

"I've lost all sense of time," S'vath, leaning forward on the bed, told the doctor. "For a Vulcan that is a very alien feeling. It also seems as if I were the subject of a mind-meld, and," suddenly S'vath stopped speaking as his memory flashed with a new sensation. He face tensed up as a spear of pain spiked across his mind upon seeing T'pring's image.

Bashir, seeing S'vath's spasm, helped him to lie back down.

"What was that?" Bashir asked.

"It looked like you had some kind of spasm," Janeway added.

Bashir, holding a cup of water, helped S'vath drink some of it.

Suddenly there was a bright flash outside the window, and then a large clap of thunder followed. It was then that S'vath could hear the rain falling outside.

"The storm, how bad is it?" S'vath asked Janeway.

"Not as bad as we feared," Janeway said. "We are trying to collect as much water as we can for drinking and sanitation, but enough about the rain, tell us more about what is happening with you."

"I have the strangest sensation that my mother, T'pring, was in the midst of dying when, somehow, her mind reached out to mine with a warning about Sybok."

"As I told you earlier," Janeway said to S'vath, "your mother was aboard the Hanoi. If something happened to her, to that ship she was on, maybe she was able to send you some sort of telepathic message. I have known Vulcans who have done amazing things like this before," Janeway said, thinking back on all the things she saw Tuvok accomplish.

"Commander S'vath; just who is Sybok?" Ezri asked, coming over to the med-bed S'vath was on, holding a sleeping Lenora in her arms as she spoke.

"I do not know much about him," S'vath said, "However, he was my father's older brother. Apparently his heretical opinions resulted in his exile from Vulcan, and he died many decades ago."

"If he's dead," Bashir said, "then why would your mother's final act be to warn you about him"?

"I do not know," S'vath replied softly. "Hopefully my father, Spock, can answer that question the next time I see him."

"Commander," Janeway said in serious tone "there is something else you should know," and then she nodded at Bashir.

"What is it?" S'vath asked Bashir.

"Lenora was also affected," Bashir said. "When you lost _c_ _onsciousness, so did she. As best as I can tell; she is fine now."_

A look of worry came over S'vath's face, which was a rare thing for others to see a Vulcan exhibit, as he reached out for his child.

Ezri gently handed S'vath his daughter; Lenora.

"She was up and playing with the other children about an hour later," Ezri said with a smile. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The others smiled as the little child opened her eyes, and smiled up at her father. All was well…for now.

 **The Emprenda**

Rhonda opened her eyes, and found herself looking up at the face of the Empenda's main nurse, in fact, the only nurse aboard the old Klingon rust bucket of a ship.

"Stacey," Rhonda said, "where am I? How did I get here?"

Ensign Stacey Simmons, a young brunette in her mid-twenties, was fresh out of the academy, and had very little field experience. But Rhonda had accepted her application to join the Naissance medical staff not due to her exam levels or grades, which were average at best, but due to her strong aptitude scores.

"You collapsed on the bridge a few hours ago," Simmons said, as she studied the med-bed's scans. "They brought you here, and yes," Stacey said, knowing what Rhonda was about to ask, "the baby is just fine. Now, while I am no expert on Vulcan physiology, I think your collapse was caused by a mind-meld."

Ensign Stacey Simmons handed Rhonda medical Tricorder which displayed the same readings on the med-bed's scanners.

"Look at the higher B-14 levels," Simmons said; "here, and over here," she pointed at the screen of the Tricorder.

"Wow," Rhonda said, "it must be from the baby. These levels could only come from a mind-meld.

She was about to say more when the door to sickbay opened and Scotty came in. He smiled at seeing Rhonda awake and smiling back at him.

"I came down to see you lass," Scotty said. "Since ya are Mr. Spock's daughter-in-law, I thought I'd make sure ye be cared for with a little extra effort."

"Thank you Scotty," Rhonda said. "But please, don't mind me; I'm sure Captain Canary needs you more than I do. Were we able to get the doors of the sphere open?"

Scotty shook his head.

"Not a budge," Scotty said, with disappointment in his voice.

"What are we doing now? Heading back to the complex? Maybe S'vath has found a way to get back up here," Rhonda said, with hope in her voice.

"Actually," Scotty replied, "we're heading back to where we saw those people emerging from the singularity. The Captain thinks they may know what is happening."

"How is he going to contact them, since we can't beam down?" Rhonda asked.

"He said something about using cups with strings attached to them," Scotty said, with a grin.

::::COMMANDER SCOTT TO THE BRIDGE:::

Scotty cringed at hearing the piercing female Cardassian voice of Lt. Mecet.

"Yikes," Scotty said a chuckle, "I better get back up there before she says anoth'a word."

Rhonda reached out and grabbed his hand before Scotty turned to leave.

"Thank you for coming," Rhonda said with a smile. "I know Spock is very important to you, he's important to all of us. I will let him know that, next to Nurse Simmons, you were the first person I saw."

Scotty kissed her hand, and then headed out of sickbay.

Moments later, Scotty arrived at the bridge. As he came out of the Turbo-lift, he noticed the bridge crew had their eyes transfixed on the main screen; and why? What appeared to be some sort of monster was seen walking near a giant lake. There were other animals in the distance, but the dinosaur was the only one that could be seen clearly. Scotty recognized the beast as a T-rex; what human wouldn't?

"Why are the lot of ya' watching a movie at a time like this?" Scotty demanded to know.

"It isn't a movie," Captain Canary said from his command chair, "Isn't that thing amazing?"

Scotty looked down at Lt. Mecet. Scotty had never found Cardassian women appealing looking, and Mecet was no exception, with her reptilian-like looking features. She was staring up at him from her communication post, with her cold eyes.

"Well, don't ya be looking at me lass," Scotty said with a forced smile, "I did'na bring you any popcorn."

Continued….


	124. Why Them

**James T Kirk TNG; Why Them?**

 **Earth; Star Fleet Academy**

One of the offices inside of the administration building at Star Fleet Academy had been taken over by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, who was using it to house the investigation into the disappearance of James T Kirk, Ambassador Spock, Benjamin Sisko, Christine Pike, Lal, Rebecca Sisko, Kasidy Sisko, Lawrence Thorn, Geordi Leforge, as well as Commander Nog. Picard was equally interested in the reappearance of Commander Nog, who was thought to have been killed months earlier when the ship he was on, the Enterprise, exploded inside of the planet killer.

Picard sat at the head of the table, as the morning briefing began. He was joined by Captain William T Riker, Captain Tom Paris, Master Chief Miles Obrien, and Professor Bartholomew Jennings. Also joining the investigation team was Security Commander Mike Stone, whose jurisdiction included Star Fleet command due to its location in California. Picard was in a quiet discussion with Stone.

"How is your son?" Miles asked Riker, having not seen his friend in sometime.

"I just got done speaking with Deanna not more than five minutes ago; she tells me that Little Tom has been quite the tornado the past week or so." Riker replied.

"I thought Commander Troi was serving with you on the Titan," Paris said.

"She was, but now that I've been assigned to this investigation, and Commander Vale has been given temporary command of the Titan, Deanna and I are staying up at my cottage in Alaska."

Obrien was about to say something, but Picard cleared his throat, the universal signal that the meeting was about to start.

"First off; I want to thank Commander Stone for joining our team. Now, Commander, will you please tell the others why you are here, and what you know about Mr. Lawrence Thorn?"

Stone nodded at Picard and then looked at the others.

"I have been investigating the suicide of Mr. Thorn's brother, Andrew." Stone told the others.

"Suicide," Riker said, in a surprised tone, "I don't think there's been a case of suicide on Earth in years."

"Over a decade in fact," Stone said. "So, when Andrew Thorn threw himself off of a skyscraper not far from here, in downtown San Francisco, my office began an investigation."

"Now, before we continue, I must stress," Picard interjected, "that Lawrence Thorn, as of now, is presumed innocent until he is proven guilty, because as Master Chief Obrien will attest to; this is not Cardassia. What Commander Stone is about to report is still speculative information; however, I believe much weight must be given to it."

"Admiral; if Andrew Thorn's death it was a suicide," Paris chimed in with, "then why is anyone under investigation at all?"

"Because," Commander Stone replied, "I don't think it was a suicide. In fact, I will go further by saying that I believe Lawrence Thorn pushed his brother Andrew off that building, on purpose, and killed him."

Silence overcame the room as each man thought about what that meant.

"Murder," Professor Bartholomew Jennings finally said, "you're saying it was an act of murder."

"Yes I am," Stone said.

"While this is all very interesting, and I am sorry for the loss of life," Professor Jennings came back with, "But what does this have to do with the singularity and the disappearance of those people at the dorm?"

"Professor," Picard replied, "while we are indeed here trying to ascertain what happened to them, first, I want to know why everyone was there to begin with. Why was Ambassador Spock and Miss Pike there? As far as we can tell, it had no connection with Jim Kirk being on Earth. Now, we know why Kirk was here; he was traveling with the Siskos', and according to what we were told by Star Fleet Academy officials; they were here making sure Rebecca Sisko was in no further danger. She had been there, with Lal, during the encounter with the first singularity. And, apparently, that worry was warranted."

"And what about Nog," Miles Obrien added, "we thought he died months ago; but it appears he didn't die after all."

"Alright," Jennings said, "I admit there are some inconsistencies. But shouldn't we be trying to find them before we start answering these questions? Maybe they can answer them."

"Normally I would agree with you," Riker said to Professor Jennings, "but couldn't these inconsistencies all be related to the singularity. In fact, as I understand it, the technology to even create one of these singularities is still only experimental."

"And it should be noted," Picard added, "that the research facilities that are leading that research are part of Thorn's science division. And, again I have to ask, why was he there? Of all the people in the universe, why was he there where such a singularity appeared?"

"Sir," Obrien said, looking down at a data-pad he was using to take notes on, "If I may, I think we can make some general assumptions based on what is, at best, circumstantial evidence."

"And what would they be?" Paris asked.

"First," Obrien said, "I am starting to believe that Nog was indeed on the Enterprise when it entered the planet killer, but that he got off of the Enterprise, moments before it exploded, because a singularity appeared on the Enterprise that facilitated his escape. Now, according to the flight records of Ambassador Spock's ship, he and Miss Pike, visited the exact coordinates where the Enterprise exploded."

"So," Riker interjected, "you're saying that Spock already suspected something was going on, and went to investigate that area of space. Why? What was he looking for and why did he suspect Nog was still alive?"

"That I don't know," Obrien said. "But when I spoke with Geordi, before he vanished with the others, he told me that Spock had asked him whether or not TX-z neutrinos were found when the first singularity appeared in the dorm a couple months back."

"What is the significance of TX-z neutrinos?" Stone asked.

"The Thorn singularity," Professor Jennings answered, "creates residual neutrinos of that variety due to the constant stabilizing effect applied across the event horizon. The quantum rhythms of the TX-z are specific only to singularities created in this matter due to the unique properties of the power source being used to create the singularity."

"I thought it was just experimental," Paris countered, "you make is sound like it already is a given fact that it can be done at a controlled level."

"Well, that is why we are here; isn't it?" Jennings shot back.

Before Paris could respond, the viewing screen on the wall behind Admiral Picard chimed. Picard turned around to face the screen just as the image of Admiral Lewis Newman came on the screen. Newman was human, and had known Picard for years.

"Jean-Luc," Admiral Newman said, "we just received most worrisome news," Newman went on to say.

"What is it?" Picard asked.

"Project Naissance," Newman said, "Kate's pet project?"

"Yes Lewis, I am quite familiar with the project; in fact I was just there not long ago at the Naissance sphere. Has something happened?"

Newman nodded his head.

"I don't know how else to say this," Newman said, "but the Naissance sphere…is gone."

A look of disbelief came over Jean-Luc Picard's face.

 _continued…_


	125. Myran

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **"Myran"**

 **Earth; The Golden Gate Bridge; nighttime**

The Golden Gate Bridge had been a rendezvous spot for lovers and would be loves for hundreds of years. It was nearly 1130pm, it was warm outside, and there were several visitors walking along a path that led over the bridge. Most of them, of course, were couples holding hands, and enjoying one of the few nights when fog didn't obscure the famous bridge.

Jim Kirk's wife, Myran, stood at the midway point if the bridge, and as she looked out at the calm ocean below, she felt as far from love as she could. Her life with Robert Crane had turned out to be facade. Robert Crane, the man who ran the antique store on Timus Prime whom she had fallen in love with, had never really existed.

Robert's real name, as Myran now knew, was James T Kirk, and he wasn't just a simple man who ran an antique store. Jim Kirk was a legend, a living legend. His exploits on behalf of the Federation had made him a hero for so many. And with the knowledge of Kirk's life now known to all, the man whom she fell in love with, Robert Crane, no longer existed; the hero had been reborn.

And, now, once again; Jim Kirk was either off being a hero, or in this case, he was missing, along with many of his friends, who were either Star Fleet officers themselves, or wives and daughters of them. Myran had come to the conclusion that Jim Kirk would always live such a life; the spotlight would always try to find him. Myran understood this reality, but had chosen to stay with Kirk to raise their son, and now, as well, their unborn daughter. But was that choice a mistake? Myran had her own reasons to avoid the spotlight, and felt as if she was ever so close to being caught up in the glare; and she was right.

Myran inhaled a deep breath of the cool air, and let it out. It would soon be time to head back to the home of Mavis Sisko, the aunt of Benjamin Sisko. Ever since Jim Kirk and Ben Sisko, and the others, had vanished from the dorm room at Star Fleet Academy, Myran had been staying with Mavis. As it turned out, Jake and his wife were visiting as well and they all promised to care for her as she was in the late stages of her pregnancy. She was happy to be surrounded by so many people who cared for her, and Jim.

"Deena," said a voice from behind Myran.

Myran started walking away from the voice she had just heard, wanting to believe that the name she had just heard, Deena, had been a trick played on her ears by the slight breeze.

"Deena," repeated a man's voice, "don't go. It's me," the voice said.

The voice was not that of James T Kirk. The voice belonged to a man that Jim Kirk didn't know, or know about, and Myran had tried so hard to bury in her past. But it was his voice; the voice of her first husband, the man who she had always considered her soul male; Talla. He was a man, who was as Bajoran as Myran was, and who she also thought had died many years before. She turned to face the voice of a ghost. But instead of finding a spirit, she found Talla staring back at her.

"Talla?" Myran asked, in a whisper.

Talla, who stood taller than Myran, came over to her. And as he got closer, both of them could no longer contain the happiness at seeing each other, and they ran into each other's arms; their lips finding each other, sharing a kiss those only true lovers could share.

"I never thought I would find you, Deena," Talla said, looking down into her eyes. "And yet here you are."

"How can this be real," Myran said softly. "When you and the others never showed up, I assumed that the explosion had gotten them and you too. It's almost been ten years! Where have you been?"

"We didn't all make it out of there in time," Talla said, sadly, "only I did."

"No," Myran said, "my sister is dead? What about her husband, Omath?"

Talla just stared back at Myran with a blank look on his face.

"But what does it matter Deena?" Talla asked, "We're together now. With your share, and my share, we should be able to disappear and start a new life somewhere; just the two of us."

They kissed each other again, passionately. Myran pushed herself away from Talla.

"Deena; what's wrong?" Talla asked.

"I already did that, I already started over. My name is Myran again." She told him.

"Myran is the name they gave you at the orphanage," Talla reminded her. "Your foster family may have no idea who or what you really are, but I do. You will never be one of them Talla; you're too much like me to ever be normal."

"Talla, I have husband now," Myran said softly, with defiance in her words. "I bare his child, and we already have another. He is a good man and I love him."

"And yet you still kiss me with passion," Talla said. "That man, Kirk, will never mean as much to you as I do."

"You know about my marriage?" Myran asked, with annoyance in her voice.

"It took a while," Talla said, "but eventually I picked up on your trail and followed it to Timus Prime. Once there, I was able to piece the rest of it together and followed you here."

"Then you know I can't go with you Talla," Myran said. "That woman you knew, Deena, has been buried in my past and now that I have a husband, and children with him," she looked down at her very pregnant midsection, "I can't just leave this new life. This is the kind of life you and I could never have. I no longer want to be on the run, looking behind my back wondering if my past is catching up to me."

Talla nodded his head.

"Alright, Myran, or whatever you call yourself now," Talla finally said, "I will leave you to this normal life you want to live; but I want your share."

"I don't have it anymore," Myran said. "I spent it all getting a new identity, setting up my life on Timus."

Talla thought for a moment.

"Well then, I am quite sure that James T Kirk, hero of the Federation, has the resources to pay me your share. If you don't, Deena," Talla said with sarcasm in his voice, "I will inform the authorities where they can find you, and when they do; this life of yours is going to come shattering down all around you. You will not only lose Kirk," he put his hand on her pregnant stomach, "but you will lose your children too."

And then, without warning, Talla grabbed Myran and they kissed again; with the same passion as before. And then Talla let her go, turned, and walked away. But as he walked away, he spoke to her again.

"You will be hearing from me very soon," Talla said.

Myran just watched him walk away, unaware that not too far from where the scene had played out, two other people were watching. They were unable to hear the dialog between Myran and Talla, but they saw the passionate kisses.

"I can't believe it." Korena said to her husband, as they watched Myran begin to walk home.

"We didn't hear what they were saying," Jake Sisko said. "So, don't draw any conclusions from it."

"Jake," Korena came back with, "you saw how they were kissing. It is clear they have a past, and I think we should tell Jim what we saw; if they ever find him and your mom and dad."

Jake took Korena's hand into his, and they began the long walk back to Mavis' house too.

 **NAISSANCE DYSONSPHERE…**

Jim Kirk and the others arrived at the cluster of rocks where Sisko and the others had found shelter during the T-rex's attack. Kirk was about to ask Ben Sisko more about what had happened, when suddenly a worried look came over Sisko's face.

"Elizabeth, and Nog," Ben Sisko said to Kirk, "they're gone."

The next half hour was spent looking for the two missing people, but they were not found.

"Lal was gone as well," Kirk told Sisko, after they had all ended their search.

"There has to be more than random chance at play here," Spock said to Kirk and Sisko.

"We can't stay here," Kasidy said. "It was bad enough there were tigers walking around this lake, but now we have dinosaurs to watch out for. I wish we could just leave this place."

"Perhaps, my good friend Captain Kirk," a voice said from behind the group, "I can help with that."

They all turned to face the person who the voice belonged to.

"You….!" Kirk said…"Trelane!"

Continued….


	126. Duets

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Duets**

 **Inside the Naissance Dysonsphere….**

Even though Jim Kirk, as well as the rest of the group, had survived the rampaging attack of the Tyrannosaurus-Rex; there was no real guarantee they would do so the next time they encountered the prehistoric beast.

"We can't stay here," Kasidy said. "It was bad enough there were tigers walking around this lake, but now we have dinosaurs to watch out for. I wish we could just leave this place."

"Perhaps, my good friend Captain Kirk," a voice said from behind the group, "I can help with that."

They all turned to face the person who the voice belonged to.

"You….!" Kirk said…"Trelane!"

Trelane, who was wearing a gown inspired by Liberace no less, and sat behind an antique harpsichord, smiled and waved at Kirk and the others. The moment Trelane saw Spock was there as well, he frowned and stopped playing.

"Gee Kirk," Trelane, "here I was, happily playing a waltz for you and the others, and then I see that one," Trelane said, pointing at Spock, "and the thrill is gone."

"Do you know this man?" Ben Sisko asked Kirk. But before Kirk could respond, Rebecca did instead.

"You know who he is, father," Rebecca said to Ben, "don't you remember the books you read to me based on Jim's old adventures. This is," Rebecca searched her memory, "Trelane," she added with a smile.

The smile returned to Trelane's face, and he stood from the piano and came over to the group, toward Rebecca, but Ben Sisko stepped between the impish man and his daughter.

"I would move if I were you," Trelane said with anger in his voice.

Kirk came over to defuse the situation, and he was joined by Spock.

"Alright Trelane," Kirk said, in a wry tone, "what I want is some answers and I want them now."

Trelane looked at Kirk, with a look of irritation on his face.

"I would watch that tone of voice; you do remember where it got you last time we met, good fellow," Trelane said.

Rebecca stepped past her father, and held out her hand to Trelane. Trelane to her young hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"At least one of you understand the custom of etiquette," Trelane said as he smiled back at Rebecca. "My fair lady, did I just hear you say that someone wrote a story about my first encounter with the good captain?"

"Yes," Rebecca said, "it was one of my favorites, though; I thought it was going to turn out that Apollo was your brother."

"Apollo," Trelane said, "who is that?"

"Not me." Geordi said to Rebecca, "My mother read me those books too, when I was a kid. After we encountered Q, I began to wonder if Trelane was one of them; so are you?"

Trelane was about to respond when…

"Okay," Kirk said, cutting in on the conversation. He could see that Trelane was impressed about being famous and wanted to talk more with Rebecca and Geordi, but Kirk knew he could use that adulation to his advantage. "No more talks about the past until you tell us what is happening now," Kirk said directly to Trelane.

"Oh please, can't we talk some more?" Trelane pleaded with Kirk. "You can't possibly know how it makes me feel to know that I am remembered so fondly."

"As I said," Kirk said, in a fatherly tone, "after you tell us more about how you got here, how we got here, and what else is going on, then we will talk about the past; deal?"

A look of disappointment came over Trelane's face. It was the same look on a child's face when a parent had taken away candy from the child.

"Oh alright Captain," Trelane said, "I'll tell you what is happening, but I will tell you, Kirk…" And then Trelane snapped his fingers, and he and Kirk vanished. They instantly appeared inside of the gaudy dining room that Trelane had taken Kirk the first time they had met over a hundred years earlier… "alone."

 **Earth…**

A swirling mass of energy sprang to life, causing gusts of wind to blow. Tendrils of energy spun in a clockwise rotation, and then, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. The entire event had lasted for just mere seconds, and had been observed from above the science lab, safely, by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Captain Thomas Riker, Captain Tom Paris, Master-chief Miles Obrien, Earth Security Commander Mike Stone and the head scientist at Thorn Industries; the very attractive Dr. Tamera Ramirez. The lab was on the deepest level, nearly fifteen stories beneath the ground, at the large complex on the outskirts of San Francisco.

"And that," Dr. Ramirez, "is the extent of our ability."

"Was it long enough to create a stable event horizon?" Obrien asked.

"No," Ramirez replied. "At our current power levels, we can only create the quantum field dynamics needed to create the tunneling aperture; we just can't power it through to the other side. To do that will take much more power than we can generate."

"So what you're saying," Riker said, "is that there is no way, presently, to create a stable singularity."

"That is exactly what I am saying," Ramirez replied. "I would guess that we're a hundred years or so from that kind of technology."

"And yet," Picard finally said, "someone else has found the power needed to create a stable singularity; and, theoretically, they have done it no less than three times." Picard shifted his gaze over to Commander Stone. "Let us just assume for now that Lawrence Thorn killed his younger brother; what would the motive have been?"

"And why would he have been interested in Rebecca Sisko or Lal?" Riker added.

Commander Stone looked at his notes, then back at Picard.

"I can't find a direct connection as to why he killed his brother," Stone replied, "however, on the day his brother died, and nearly exactly as the same time, Rebecca Sisko and Lal were on a tour of San Francisco. I know this because I took the liberty to check their itineraries."

"That would make sense," Obrien said to Picard. "All first year cadets must inform the administration office when they leave the campus. After the second year, that requirement is no longer applied to them, as we all know." Obrien added, knowing that he, Picard, Riker and Paris were graduates of the Academy, and that the rule had always been applied.

"Oh I remember that rule," Riker said with a devious smile. "I was put on report five times for not telling them where I was going."

"Six times for me," Paris added with devious smile as well.

"The things we do for love," Riker added with a chuckle.

"But they did report," Commander Stone said, wanting to get back on subject. "Both Rebecca and Lal took a tour of the city, and as I said before, Andrew Stone fell to his death, by either falling, or being pushed, at the exact same time."

There was silence for a moment.

"Surely, if they had seen anything happen, like a man falling off of a building, they would have reported it to the officials," Obrien said to Stone.

"I agree," Commander Stone said. "But, for whatever reason, Lawrence Thorn came to that dorm room, and then, vanished with the others when the singularity appeared."

"Vanished into a singularity that even his own lab can't create," Paris added.

"How much power are we talking about;" Riker asked Dr. Ramirez, "to create a stable singularity?"

Ramirez shook her head, as she thought about the question.

"Let me put it this way," Ramirez replied, "when I powered up the event for you to see a moment ago, it took a special power request to Earth central from Admiral Picard. Then, Central had to shunt power from all over the world, nearly 45% of all the energy generated at one time on Earth, to power up the grid. I would imagine, to power up a singularity, for a duration long enough to create a stable event horizon, it would take nearly five to ten thousand times more power. So, as you can see, the hundred years I estimate we can produce that kind of power would be pushing our limits I believe."

"Incredible," Obrien said. "You're talking about a Godly amount of power."

And then it hit Picard, the moment Obrien had said the word Godly.

"Q," Picard said finally. "He's the only one, or another one like him, that could conjure up that amount of power on a moment's notice."

"Admiral," Riker said, with a caution in his voice, "Kirk and I were under the impression that Q sacrificed his life during that incident with Vaal and the wormhole aliens inside the Bajoran wormhole. At least that's how Amana-Q put it." (READERS WILL RECALL THOSE EVENTS FROM EARLIER ISSUES).

"Wil, you heard Dr. Ramirez," Picard said to Riker, "the power needed is far beyond anything we could create. If it wasn't Q, then maybe it was another Q."

"It sounds like something they could do," Paris said, "but why? And what does any of this have to do with Rebecca and Lal?"

There was no answer to that question yet.

 **Inside the Naissance Dysonsphere…**

The Emprenda was still in high orbit above the area of the 14th continent where a massive lake was located. They could still barely make out the shape of a T-rex walking near the lake, but they could also see a gathering of what appeared to be a small group of people. Captain Canary was down in the shuttle-bay putting on one of the two remaining parachutes.

"Ya can't do this," Scotty pleaded with Canary. "Ya captain of this vessel," Scotty added.

"I know that," Captain Canary said, "but there's no way to tell who those people are down there. We can't just sit around up here and do nothing anymore. And," Canary added, putting his right hand on Scotty's shoulder, "I can't think of anyone more qualified to command this ship than you."

"Would ya just stop it already? Ya just buttering me so I'll stop badgering ya," Scotty came back with, his words laced with his Scottish accent.

"Is it working?" Canary asked as he slid the helmet down on his face.

Scotty reach out a helped Canary get the helmet strapped on correctly, and then he gave the younger man a brief embrace.

"What did you do that for?" Canary asked, as Scotty stepped back.

"Ya just take care of ya self, and stay away from that beastie down there."

And with that, Scotty stepped back and watched as the bay doors opened enough for Canary to fit through. Canary waved back at Scotty, who was safe inside of the secure observation room, and then he was gone.

Continued….


	127. Strategy and Lust

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

 **Strategy and Lust**

 **Earth; Star Fleet Academy**

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard entered the conference room at the academy that he had been using as a base of operations during the investigation of the disappearance of Jim Kirk and the others. Seated at the table were Captain Riker, Commander Stone and Master Chief Obrien, as well as three people who had loved ones or friends missing. Picard sat down, prepared to give an update on the investigation.

"Admiral," Jake Sisko said, from where he sat at the table, "Can you tell us if we're any closer to knowing what happened to them and where they might be?"

"Will we ever see them again?" Myran added as she sat next to Jake.

"Myran," Picard said with a genuine smile, "your husband has a knack of finding his way out of the most incredible circumstances. If I know Jim Kirk, he is fast at work trying to get all of them, back home." Then he shifted his gaze to Jake. "And your father as well has proven this uncanny ability as well. When you add Ambassador Spock and Geordi Leforge to the mix; I am quite confident we will see our friends again."

"What about this Lawrence Thorn person?" Jake asked. "Why was he even there?"

"I think I should answer that," Security Commander Stone replied. Picard nodded, and Stone went on. "Lawrence Thorn is a person of interest in concerns of his brother's death."

Mavis Sisko, Ben Sisko's older sister, spoke up from that point.

"I remember reading about him," Mavis said, "I read that he had fallen off of a skyscraper; God bless soul," Mavis said with sorrow in her voice, "that is no way for person to go."

"We are investigating the possibility that there is more to the story than either his falling off, or, apparent suicide," Stone added.

"Are you saying he killed himself?" Mavis asked with a tone of disbelief.

"As Commander Stone said," Picard interjected, "that is only a theory and has not yet been proven. Now, on another matter, I wanted to tell you personally," Picard said to Mavis, Jake and Myran, "I will soon be leaving Earth on another urgent matter. But I want you to know that Captain Riker," Picard said, as he looked over at Riker who sat next to him, "is going to continue the investigation and we will not stop until your family members are returned."

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"It is security matter, but I can assure you," Picard said, "I will return as soon as I can. Now," Picard said as he stood up, "I must take my leave from you."

"We'll reconvene this meeting in five minutes," Riker told the others.

As Picard and Riker strolled out of the room, Master Chief Obrien came over and sat with Mavis, Jake and Myran.

"Does the Admiral know more than what he is saying?" Jake asked Obrien.

"No, that about sums up where we are," Obrien replied.

"Well," Mavis said to Obrien, "I know you are all trying your hardest to find my brother Ben and the others. Just know that God will see us through this time. Let us pray…" she told them as she bowed her head in silence.

It was apparent that Mavis Sisko was a deep believer in God. And, not wanting to offend her, the others, including Myran, who was Bajoran, bowed their heads as the older woman recanted an old biblical verse.

"Amen," she finally said for them all.

Outside the room, Picard and Riker made their way to Academy's Transporter room.

"Is there any new information about the disappearance of the Naissance sphere?" Riker asked.

"No," Picard replied. "The Hanoi may have been destroyed by the sphere's defense measures before it disappeared. How those systems became activated is the main question."

"Didn't they explore that sphere before they let Admiral Janeway's project go through?" Riker asked.

"Oh yes," Picard said, as they entered the Transporter room. "They explored that sphere for nearly five years and found no sign of animal life, and that the main defensive systems were offline."

With one nod from Riker, the Transporter tech who was on duty left the room, leaving Picard and Riker alone.

"Well," Riker said, "looks like they were wrong. What about the Hanoi?"

"Destroyed; all hands were lost, including I might add," Picard told Riker, "Ambassador Spock's former fiancé and mother of his son Commander S'vath; T'pring."

"What was she doing on the Hanoi?" Riker asked. "From what I know of their family dynamic, at least according to what Commander S'vath told me, he and his mother were not particularly close and neither were she and Spock."

"Who can say," Picard replied. "I must be going, but please send me updates when you can; and good luck."

Riker nodded and then floated his hands above the Transporter's controls, and in seconds, Picard was gone. Riker turned to leave the room, when the door swooshed opened. Standing in the doorway was a very irritated looking Ferengi; Quark!

 **Planet Vulcan…**

T'av opened her eyes as Tuvok removed his left hand ended the mind-meld they had shared. They were both casually dressed and sat in Tuvok's abode. Behind them, in the small kitchen area, Tuvok's wife T'pel had made some tea and brought it over to where they sat.

"T'av; your mind seems to be more fluid today," Tuvok told the much younger T'av. "It seems you have been doing many of the relaxation techniques I have taught you recently."

"Yes I have, Teacher," T'av said, in a respectful tone, knowing her place in Tuvok's home. "You have helped me so much and I am grateful to Spock for introducing me to you."

"Spock is a legend to our people," Tuvok said back to T'av, "I am grateful for knowing him as well."

"T'av," T'pel spoke softly, as she handed them their tea, and sat down across from them, "I have noticed that your mastery of Vulcan philosophy, in terms of how we train our minds, is not as advanced as one would assume for someone of your age. I do not mean that observation to be taken as a criticism, for it is not."

T'av sipped on her tea, and as she did, she became subtly sexually aroused as both Tuvok and T'pel looked at her. Knowing that they were looking at her was arousing her beyond anything she had ever felt before. As T'av went on and explained how her parents were liberal in their views of Vulcan logic, T'av fought back her desires. As she spoke to them, her mind was cluttered with very sensual images. She was able to converse with them, while also imagining being sexually intimate with both of them. The waves of desire that swept through her body were almost too raw to contain; but she did.

An hour later, with her meeting with Tuvok over, T'av made her way back to her small abode, which was actually one of Spock's properties. Once inside her room, she got on the bed and removed her clothes and dove back into her sensual daydreams of Tuvok and T'pel. As she enjoyed herself in her privacy, she was unaware that it was not as private as she believed. Sybok stood in the doorway of her room and watched T'av's hands and fingers as they caressed her body intimately.

Sybok was content more than ever that his plan was working. The hardest part would be going undetected by Tuvok, who was a very skilled Vulcan. Sybok concluded as he watched T'av's body spasm in reverie, that Tuvok would have to be taken care of; permanently!

Continued…


	128. No Better God

**James T Kirk** ; **TNG**

 **No Better God**

 _"Okay," Kirk said, cutting in on the conversation. He could see that Trelane was impressed about being famous and that he wanted to talk more with Rebecca and Geordi, but Kirk knew he could use the adulation to his advantage. "No more talks about the past until you tell us what is happening now," Kirk said directly to Trelane._

 _"Oh please, can't we talk some more?" Trelane pleaded with Kirk. "You can't possibly know how it makes me feel to know that I am remembered so fondly."_

 _"As I said," Kirk said, in a fatherly tone, "after you tell us more about how you got here, how we got here, and what else is going on, then we will talk about the past; deal?"_

 _A look of disappointment came over Trelane's face. It was the same look on a child's face when a parent had taken away candy from the child._

 _"Oh alright Captain," Trelane said, "I'll tell you what is happening, but I will tell you, Kirk…" And then Trelane snapped his fingers, and he and Kirk vanished. They instantly appeared inside of the gaudy dining room that Trelane had taken Kirk the first time they had met over a hundred years earlier… "alone."_

"As you can see Captain," Trelane said with a warm smile, "I haven't changed my room all that much. And, after studying your history I decided to retain my wardrobe because quite frankly; the fashion sense of your kind has become bereft of any class."

"Trelane," Kirk said, calmly, "enough with the history lesson. What is going on? Why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't bring you here," Trelane said innocently, "the little elf looking person with the ears did."

"Nog," Kirk said, "his name is Nog. And as for how he got us here, Spock has told me that such technologies, stable singularities, are at least a century or two away from a practical sense."

"Oh alright," Trelane said, as he went over to his harpsichord and sat down and began playing. "I will tell you everything if you promise me I can talk to the two young ladies again."

Kirk came over, grabbed a nearby stool, and sat next to Trelane, "I promise."

"After our last encounter, my parents were not too happy with what I had done; they are always so stern," Trelane said with irritation in his voice. "I was sent to school to learn how to control my temper."

"They have a school for beings like you?" Kirk asked. "Are you part of the Continuum, or whatever that group is called? Or what about the Organians are you related to them?"

Trelane began playing a strange tune that Kirk did not recognize, but any fan of Warner Brother's cartoons would have.

"The Qs are fools," Trelane said. "I remember reading once that it was believed that I was a child of one of them," he giggled, "such narrow mindedness and unoriginal writings that my parents actually contemplated destroying your Earth as retribution."

"Alright, never mind about that," Kirk said, "what about the here and now?"

"I was getting to that," Trelane said, "after I attended school for nearly one of your centuries, my parents thought my education had become well rounded. They then decided that my education would only be complete if I were to become a God; masters over the fates of lower beings," then he looked directly at Kirk, "lower beings like you."

"I'll try not to be offended," Kirk said in a wry tone.

"They told me to select a world, any world and bring samples of that world to the place you call Naissance," Trelane said.

"Your kind built that Dysonsphere?" Kirk asked.

"Are you serious?" Trelane asked back. "But it had been abandoned and provided a controlled environment, the kind of environment a God needed. So, to make a long story short, I chose your world and decided to bring, of all people, you here. Imagine my surprise when, I went to find you, you were gone. I tried to find out where you had gone, but I didn't know you were in a place somewhere outside of time."

"The other Kirk; you're talking about the other Kirk and his time in the Nexus," Kirk said. "But that was a while ago," Kirk said, "from what I know, he came out of the Nexus and died not long after that."

"Yes he did, and it all happened too soon for me to interfere with, so, he died," Trelane said, "torn apart like a rag doll, hardly the way I thought he, or you, would have met his end."

"So what did you do?" Kirk asked.

Trelane stood up from the harpsichord and walked over to what appeared to be a small bar area, and retrieved a bottle of wine.

"Please do have a glass," Trelane said as he poured two of them. "It's Saxum, vintage 1972; from one of your world's finest vineyards."

Kirk took the glass from Trelane, sipping on it as he did, hoping that by inducing him to drink more it would lower Trelane's concentration enough for Kirk to get the upper hand.

"Well, if you wanted me so badly," Kirk said, as he watched Trelane drink from his own glass, "why didn't you pluck me from out of time? I hear that is a common thing for beings like you to do."

"It's funny you should say that," Trelane said, with a coy look in his eyes.

A serious look came over Kirk's face, as the former Starship captain began to grasp what Trelane had just said.

"You're why I am here in this century?" Kirk asked softly. "You brought us here?"

"Yes," Trelane replied, "and I am genuinely sorry for what happened to your fellow travelers through time; Uhura and that new fellow, Chekov. The Qs have no problem snatching people from other times, or even other universes, and are quite adept at it. We, including my parents and me, are not as skilled at it."

Trelane could see that disappointment in Kirk's eyes.

"They were more than members of my crew;" Kirk finally said, "they were my friends."

"And as I just said; I am very sorry. But think of it another way," Trelane said, smiling again, "if I hadn't given that transporter beam an extra boost, then you would never have arrived here in this time, and you would have never met that lovely lady of yours and had a child with her, with another one on the way. So, yes, what I did caused the lives of two of your friends to be lost, but I'm also responsible for the lives of your two young children; a fair trade if I do say so myself."

Kirk felt anger inside, and it was building up. But, he had to keep his calm, for the sake of Spock, Sisko and the others.

"So you brought me forward to this time," Kirk said, "that was three years ago."

"Yes," Trelane said. "The problem is that my parents still don't trust me that much," Trelane said, as he sipped his wine again. "Once you were here, I had to let you pitter-patter about with your new life so as not to arouse their suspicions. And then that whole fiasco with the Meh'tahq, your son from an alternate timeline occurred, which drew in the Q and the Celestial Prophets. Well, as it turned out, my parents zeroed in on the cause; you. By bringing you forward into time, I added a random element to the flow of space-time. That entire incident would not have happened if you hadn't been in this time."

"Another person, Gary-7, told me that as well; that my being here had disrupted time so much that not even he, or the Q, could see the future as clearly as before," Kirk said, as he recalled the conversation he had with Gary-7 on Deep Space Nine many months earlier.

"Well, my parents agreed with that view as well," Trelane said. "They eventually decided that the situation had to be fixed, but outright killing you was not an option since it was I, they realized, who brought you here to begin with. So it was decided that you would be allowed to live, but somewhere in a place where your presence would no longer be a random force of nature."

"And the convenience of the Naissance sphere was too easy to pass up," Kirk added.

"Yes," Trelane said. "So, I began to formulate an idea, and then, about that same time, I learned that humans were delving into singularity technology, so, I decided to piggy-back on that idea as a means to round you and your friends up without attracting suspicion."

"I assume that is how the animals got here too; including that dinosaur," Kirk added.

"Oh I love that beast, and before you get angry about the death of Lawrence Thorn, I would like to say that that man was a vile example of humanity, though I will explain that part later. So, as I was saying," Trelane continued to say, "having lost track of you for a while, I looked back in on your life and saw the tail end of that dreadful ordeal with those beings that lived inside of the hideous monster (the Doomsday Machine). I had to test my ability to create a singularity anywhere I wanted, and decided to practice on that that Nog fellow, and saved him in the process. I also created another one on Earth, to see how far I could project a singularity of that variety, and accidentally drew in the female android. Luckily by changing my outward appearance to this (Trelane morphed into an exact duplicate of the President of the Federation) I was able to get the android to follow my Presidential orders."

Trelane morphed back into himself.

"So, we are all here because of your need to be a God, and specifically, you're greater need to be my God?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, you could say that. But I knew you wouldn't be happy without your friends, and no God wants to be hated, so I brought some of your friends too," Trelane added with a smile. "You can thank me now."

"What about my wife?" Kirk asked, with no thanks in his voice. "Or my son, or my child to be? They're not here."

"It's that random nature of yours' Kirk," Trelane said. "She was supposed to be in that room with you and the others when I sent the singularity, but you let her out of your sight. By the time you were here it was too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Kirk asked. "Look Trelane; I want you to send everyone else back. If I agree to stay here, by myself, I want you to send them all back."

"I can't do that Captain; I really wish I could, but I can't," Trelane said, as a look of worry came over his face.

"Why can't you?" Kirk demanded.

"I believe I have fallen for a trap," Trelane said. "Someone has closed the access way of the sphere, and moved us out of our time and place. If I can't have access to the outside of the sphere, then my powers are greatly diminished and will only work here; on the inside of the sphere. And because of that, I no longer have the power to create a singularity."

"If we can't get out, then where is this place?" Kirk asked. "This is the same place you took us last time, and that was hundreds of light years from here."

"We're actually in a cabin on one of the other continents," Trelane said. "And before you get too cocky, I would remind you there are fourteen-thousand continents inside of this sphere, so get any idea of finding this place out of your little head; you never will. So, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we are still inside of the sphere.""

"In other words," Kirk added softly, "we're all stuck inside of this place with no way out."

"Exactly," Trelane said with a frown, but then a smile came to his face. "However, think of it another way Captain; you are all stuck in here with me as your God; consider yourselves lucky."

A look of annoyance came over Kirk's face, and he downed the entire glass of wine in one gulp. Then he poured another glass and did so again.

Continued….


	129. My Sweet Lord

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **My Sweet Lord**

 **Earth**

 **Austria; the city of Eisenstadt; The private home of Lawrence Thorn**

Three Transporter signals solidified inside of the private residence of Lawrence Thorn. Captain Riker, Security Commander Stone and Master-Chief Obrien looked about the home as they materialized.

"I'd say it's been sometime since anyone has been here," Stone said.

"Well, at least we have a warrant to be here ourselves; no questions asked." Riker said, holding a special data pad with the legal documentation on it.

"You really think Thorn's advisor, Dr. Ramirez, was telling us the truth?" Obrien asked Riker. "Do you think Thorn built another singularity creating device in this place?"

"She seemed to suspect as much," Stone said to Obrien.

"And if the one he had here at his home is indeed powered by Red Matter," Riker said to Obrien, "then it should be easy to find."

"I thought the use of such devices, and the Red Matter element, were illegal," Stone said to Riker.

"They are," Riker replied. "But something tells me that if what you suspect is true, that Lawrence Thorn killed his own brother, then I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this."

Obrien was busy scanning the area with a special Tricorder that was specifically programmed to scan for Red Matter.

"Anything yet," Riker asked Obrien.

"Not yet sir," Obrien said to Riker, "I was thinking; obtaining such a device, and the Red Matter, is not only illegal, but would not be easy to do. Most governments have signed treaties banning them."

"Some haven't signed that treaty," Riker reminded Obrien, "the Breen and the Sihg being among them. Thorn has enough wealth and power to be able to obtain them, so, laws would be useless for someone like him."

"But Red Matter," Obrien said, "wouldn't that imply his use for such a device wasn't for moving linearly through space, but actually outside time?"

"Which is one of the main reasons this technology is outlawed," Riker said.

Suddenly Obrien's Tricorder began beeping rapidly.

"Bingo," Captain Riker said with a devious smile.

 **INSIDE THE NAISSANCE SPHERE**

Spock, Geordi Leforge and Benjamin Sisko all watched as the unknown parachutist landed in the distance.

"The parachute design was definitely Klingon," Sisko told the other two.

"It would make sense," Leforge said. "I remember Admiral Picard telling me that the Klingons were going to supply a ship or two for the Naissance Sphere. That person could be from one of those ships."

"However," Spock interjected, "we cannot be certain we are inside of that particular Dysonsphere. I suggest caution."

"What about Jim," Sisko said to Spock, "do you think this Trelane person would hurt him?"

"He has been gone for over an hour now," Leforge added.

Spock shook his head.

"I doubt it," Spock finally said. "While Trelane's behavior the last time we encountered him was chaotic, his relationship with the Captain was one more of tormenter than of someone who would actually cause him harm; others yes, the Captain; no."

"Kind of like Admiral Picard's relationship with Q," Leforge said to Sisko.

"Well," Leforge said, looking off into the distance where the parachute had landed, "our unknown visitor should be on their way by now. If it's a Klingon, we better take up a defensive position with the others."

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from behind them.

Spock, Sisko and Leforge all turned around to find Jim Kirk standing there.

"Jim," Spock said, "did Trelane harm you?"

"Him," Kirk said with a slight chuckle, "are you kidding?"

"So what did he tell you?" Leforge asked. "Did he bring us here?"

"He told me a lot," Kirk said, in a somber tone. "For one, we are indeed inside of Admiral Janeway's sphere. The ship you saw," Kirk said to Leforge, "is a Klingon vessel under the command of a Star Fleet Captain named Jonathan Canary."

"Canary," Sisko said, "I've heard of him."

"As have I," Leforge said, "If I recall correctly, he was on Earth when the Breen attacked during the War, and was eventually captured by them and escaped somehow," Leforge said.

"Well, let's go get the others," Kirk said. "Trelane isn't going to let us go for reasons I will explain, but, he is going to give us a lift."

"A lift," Spock said with an arched eyebrow, "what exactly does that mean?"

"He's going to move us," Kirk answered.

"One might had said so in the first place," Spock said.

As they made their way back to the camp, Jim Kirk explained how and why they had all been brought to the Naissance Dysonsphere. How Trelane had been allowed by his parents to use the sphere as his own practice grounds for being a God. But, as Kirk deduced, his parents were really using the sphere to contain their unpredictable son. Just as a Genie could be trapped in a bottle, without powers, Trelane was trapped inside of the sphere, and unless the impish being could gain access to the outside universe, they, including Trelane, would all be trapped inside the sphere; forever.

"So then it was Trelane who was powering the singularities," Leforge said, after digesting what Kirk had said.

"Yep," Kirk replied. "He used the singularities to bring us all here, as well as the various animal life forms we have found here."

"Then why can't he use his powers to conjure up another one to get out of here," Sisko asked.

"Once the sphere was closed," Kirk explained, "his power was diminished. His parents knew this, and that's why they put him here. We're his play things."

Kirk and the others arrived at the camp where not only did they find Rebecca, Elizabeth and Kasidy, they also found Nog and Lal there as well. Both Nog and Lal were ashamed that they had fallen for Trelane's deception, and had forcibly brought the others through the singularity to the Naissance sphere. Kirk explained that Trelane was going to move them very soon to the Star Fleet complex several continents away, once he had built up enough energy to do so.

"I should resign my commission immediately," Nog finally said, as they all sat around the camp, waiting for Trelane to arrive.

"Nog," Sisko said, as he sat next to the visible embarrassed Ferengi Star Fleet officer, "it was an honest mistake. Was it a whopper of a mistake," Sisko smiled, "I can't argue with that. However, I am sure even Jim Kirk would admit to making them from time to time, I know I have at least."

"Ben's right," Kirk said, as he came over and sat next to Nog as well. "You have to learn from them, and just go on from there."

"I want to talk to this Trelane," Kasidy finally said in a demanding way. "I want to give him a piece of my mind."

As Spock watched the others talk, he kept a watchful eye on Lal. While she too was ashamed for have falling for Trelane's ruse, there were still two questions that had not been resolved. What had happened the first time she went through? The second time, which had brought her here with Spock and the others, had only happened recently, while her first time through had happened months prior. Also, Spock wondered, how was it her power source was able to operate inside the dampening field? Spock was about to ask Lal these questions when…

"Umm," a voice said from behind the group, "hello?"

They all turned to see Captain Jonathan Canary.

"It's about time," Leforge said, "we were wondering when you'd get here; Captain Canary."

"You saw me coming down?" Canary asked. He recognized the faces of some of the group. "Ambassador Spock, Captain Sisko," he stated, "and Jim Kirk; how did you all get here?"

Introductions were made as Kirk, with help from Sisko and the others, explained to Canary how they had all gotten to the Naissance sphere, via the singularity. Canary updated them on what he knew, including the massive fire at the Star Fleet complex, and the closing of the Naissance entrance. Trelane suddenly appeared.

"I see you're all together at last," Trelane said with a smile. "I shall now take you to the others."

"No," Kasidy Sisko said, in a defiant tone, "you will not just move us here and there like we are your pets. I want you to get us out of this place and I want you to do it now."

"I like this one," Trelane said to Kirk, "she is feisty." Then he looked at Kasidy. "Trust me, my lady, if I could get us out of here I would. Perhaps, after my parents are confident I will make an above average God, their standards are dreadfully high, then perhaps they will let us out of this place. But until they do that, I assure you, I am as much as a prisoner inside this giant ball as you are. Oh, one more thing," Trelane said. He snapped his finger and then Lal's camera appeared in his hand.

"That's Lal's camera," Rebecca said, "where did you get that?"

"Mr. Thorn had it last," Lal replied to Rebecca.

"What did he want with it so badly?" Kasidy asked.

"According to Trelane," Kirk said, "Lawrence…"

Trelane cut in before Kirk could continue.

"Oh dear Captain," Trelane said to Kirk, "do let me tell them this tale, I rarely have an audience to entertain."

"By all means," Kirk said.

They all listened to Trelane, as he explained Thorn's story in a very exiting way. Trelane told it like a harrowing story, with all kinds of hand movements and emotions.

Trelane explained how Lawrence Thorn had killed his own brother, Andrew, because Andrew would never have agreed to what his older brother Lawrence wanted to do. As it turned out, Lawrence Thorn had acquired an illegal device, powered by Red Matter that could generate singularities. Thorn had hoped to use the singularities to travel into the future so as to obtain tech for his company, and for his secret benefactors who had provided him the device; the Breen. And, as it turned out, when he had pushed his brother off of a skyscraper in San Francisco, Lal's camera was trained on them at the exact moment and had taken a snapshot of the falling body of Andrew, and Trelane atop the rooftop of the building.

As Trelane told his stories, Jonathan Canary stood next to Kirk.

"Why don't we jump him, the two of us," Canary said, in a hushed tone.

"We can't," Kirk told Canary, with a whisper of his own. "Although his powers are not at full strength, he could still sense our plan, and he warned me he would kill us all, starting with the women, if we made such a move."

"Then what are we going to do?" Sisko asked, having heard the two conversing.

"Bide our time," Kirk replied. "We may actually need him to eventually get out of this place, so we have to let him play the role of our God; for now at least. When the time comes to make a move on him, then we must plan it carefully because we will only get one chance."

Across the way from Kirk, Spock stood next to Elizabeth Pike, as they both listened to Trelane's story. Elizabeth smiled as Nog asked yet another useless question, which Trelane was all too happy to answer.

"I regret involving you in this predicament we find ourselves in," Spock told her.

"You have no reason to regret anything," Elizabeth said back to him. "Just being off of Talos IV, after living all of my life there, is the greatest gift I could ever have had."

She reached over in a subtle move and took his hand into hers'. There was warmth between the two of them, and she hoped, more was to come. From across the way, Kirk noticed the two of them holding hands as well.

-  
 **Not too long after...and Several continents away,** Admiral Janeway was with Commander S'vath, surveying the final damage caused by the fire at the complex. They were walking around the perimeter of the complex, near the make shift planting area that had been built up. As was standard with most Star Fleet base camps, emergency food supplies also came with emergency plant seeds of a wide variety. And since the land near the complex was fertile, the grass surrounding the complex being proof of that, the seeds had been planted. There would be enough emergency rations to last for the short term, but eventually they would run out, thus another food source had to be implemented.

"I am very impressed," Janeway said to S'vath, "with your coordination efforts. Both you and Dr. Bashir have showed me the kind of officers you are, and I promise you, if we ever get out of here, I will see to it that both of you are rewarded."

"Admiral," S'vath said, "I must stress that everyone has gone beyond their duties in support of this effort."

"That is true," Janeway replied with a smile, "but the two of you have provide the much needed leadership to…"

Janeway stopped talking and pointed in the distance; something was coming their way, and it looked like a giant bubble, nearly the size of a small ship.

"Commander S'vath," Janeway quickly said, "do you see that object coming toward us?"

"Affirmative Admiral," S'vath said, "its movements do not seem natural despite its simplistic outward appearance."

Several others, who saw the bubble as well, stepped away from the area that the bubble seemed to be heading for. Everyone watched as the bubble touched down on the ground and then, for lack of a better word, popped. In the bubble's place were now several people. And even though she was a good distance away from the new comers, Janeway recognized one immediately; James T Kirk!

-continued


	130. Payment in Full

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Payment in Full**

 **Flashback begins;** Deanna Troi was being held captive by members of the Orion Syndicate, and they were forcing Riker to obtain the Karom'thaiav medallion….until…this happened…You can go back and read chapter #72, or, here is the passage that is being flashbacked upon

 **Rigel-7**

William Riker reappeared on Rigel-7. He knew it was Rigel-7 because he recognized the city lights he had seen several times in the past. Amanda-Q appeared as well.

"Why have you brought me here?" Riker asked.

"Deanna is in that building," Amanda-Q replied. "That is where she is being held until Bak'nor brings them the Karom'thaiav Medallion."

"Which we don't have," Riker said. "Look Amanda; I'm no idiot," Riker said, "that building you pointed at is well known as an Orion Syndicate strong hold. If I even step a foot in there, I'm dead. You're going to have to do better than this Amanda, if we're going to save my wife."

"Listen to me William," Amanda-Q said after a moment, "Q started this and now I have to end this. I have been authorized to see to the safety of your wife and your unborn child, with all the power at my disposal, however, there will have to be a price. I hate to put it that way, but that is how this must play out."

"What do you mean?" Riker shot back with. "This entire medallion search and ancient prophecy mumbo jumbo has nothing to do with me, accept for the fact my wife has been drawn into it."

"I know, which is why it is very difficult for me to insist that you take up our bargain," Amanda-Q said. "To be honest, its times like these when I wish making puppies appear out thin air was the limit of my powers."

"Alright," Riker said, softly, "what is this bargain?"

"In the near future," Amanda-Q explained, "after all this we are doing now has played out, I am going to come to you and ask for you to do something and you are going to say yes."

"Anything; what does that mean?" Riker came back with. "And I will be the judge as to if I do it or not."

"The Q will accept that answer; for now," Amanda-Q said. "Now," she continued to say, "Let's go save Deanna…"

 **Flashback ends…**

* * *

Last issue….

 _ **Earth**_

 ** _Austria; the city of Eisenstaedt; The private home of Lawrence Thorn_**

 _Obrien was busy scanning the area with a special Tricorder that was specifically programmed to scan for Red Matter._

 _"Anything yet," Riker asked Obrien._

 _"Not yet sir," Obrien said to Riker, "I was thinking; obtaining such a device, and the Red Matter, is not only illegal, but would not be easy to do. Most governments have signed treaties banning them."_

 _"Some haven't signed that treaty," Riker reminded Obrien, "the Breen and the Sihg being among them. Thorn has enough wealth and power to be able to obtain them, so, laws would be useless for someone like him."_

 _"But Red Matter," Obrien said, "Wouldn't that imply his use for such a device wasn't for moving linearly through space, but actually outside time?"_

 _"Which is one of the main reasons this technology is outlawed," Riker said._

 _Suddenly Obrien's Tricorder began beeping rapidly._

 _"Bingo," Captain Riker said with a devious smile._

 _ **Our story continues…**_

"The Tricorder is picking up traces or Red Matter somewhere," Obrien said, as he pointed at the wall, "beyond this wall."

"No doubt there is a hidden room behind this wall," Commander Stone said. "We need to find the switch to get in there."

"Why not phaser through the wall," Obrien said.

"That would be too risky," Captain Riker came back with. "For all we know, Lawrence Thorn may have some security measure in place should anyone find that room."

"So what do we do?" Obrien asked.

Suddenly, and without warning, gas vapor began to pour out, in the form of a thin mist, from the air ducts in the main room in which Riker and the others were standing.

"Well," Riker said, "there is the security measure right now I would say."

"We better get out of here," Stone declared excitedly.

Riker tapped on his intercom badge, but it was too late. First it was Commander Stone who succumbed to the vapors, and fell to the ground, and then, a second later, Obrien fell to the ground. Riker could only wait, helplessly, for his time to come; but it never did. Seconds later the gas had dissipated, and while Stone and Obrien had been knocked out by the gas, Riker was still standing; unharmed. He had a look of befuddlement on his face, when suddenly there was a flash of like and Amanda-Q stood before him.

"Hello William," Amanda-Q said, with a pleasant smile.

"I don't have time for you right now," Riker said, as he bent down to feel the pulse of Obrien. "I need to get them out of here."

"There will be no need for that," Amanda-Q said, "they will be just fine as soon as you and I are done with what we have to do. And don't worry," she added, "They will never know the difference."

"Alright," Riker said, "I'll take your word for it; for the time being. I assume you have come to collect on the debt I owe you for saving Deanna all those months ago."

"I wish you didn't put it like that," Amanda-Q said, with a look of hurt in her expression. "If it had been Q, he would have probably let her die, and then forced you to help him anyway. At least I got us a deal that would save her life, and the life of your child I might add, in the process. By the way, how is Little Tom doing?"

Riker shook his head.

"Look Amanda," Riker said, "I will keep up with my part of the bargain, whatever that ends up being, just so long as we understand that I still think it's a bum rap that I was even forced to enter that agreement. So, enough with the niceties and let's just get on with it."

Amanda-Q smiled, and nodded her head in agreement.

"As it turns out William," Amanda-Q said, "your part of the bargain will actually be simple, just being here has been more than enough. Your actions here in this place, with the help of your friends," she looked over at Obrien and Stone on the ground, "has given the Continuum cover for what is about to happen."

"And what is about to happen?" Riker asked.

"Well," Amanda-Q said with a slight chuckle," at first; a reunion of a sort."

Amanda-Q snapped her fingers and then suddenly appearing before Riker was someone he knew quite well.

"Data," Riker said, as he saw his old friend suddenly appear. "Is that really you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question Commander Riker?" Data asked, though upon seeing the pips on Riker's collar, he amended his question; "Correct that; Captain?"

"With all due respect Amanda," Riker said to Data, before he looked over at Amanda-Q, "Data was destroyed years ago while attempting to save the life of Admiral Picard." (NEMESIS)

"Captain Riker," Data said, "the event you are referring to, according to my internal chronometer, happened 68 seconds ago."

"Not exactly," Amanda-Q said to Data, "Data; I have brought you forward to his point of time, and when you are done with the task I have for you, then I must return you back to that moment in the past."

"To be destroyed?" Riker asked.

"I'm sorry," Amanda-Q, "I know it may seem cruel; but it is the only way. I will explain everything in a moment," she told the two of them.

Amanda-Q snapped her fingers and then a hidden panel opened up on the wall, a doorway in fact, giving them access to the secret laboratory hidden in the secret room behind the wall. As they made their way down a small staircase, Riker gave Data a quick review of Federation history since the Android had met his demise. Finally they reached the control room.

"What are we doing here Amanda?" Riker finally asked Amanda-Q.

"Just as you surmised," Amanda-Q said to Riker, "Lawrence Thorn was indeed using the Red Matter, and this device which he got from the Breen, to create a singularity. He wasn't going to use it to travel horizontally through time; he was going to use it to travel through time, in hopes of finding new technology that would keep his selfish interest satisfied."

"Alright," Riker said, "an interesting idea, but nothing new. We've encountered others like Lawrence Thorn before, and while what he attempted to do was indeed a criminal act, I still don't understand why it involves the Q, or, having to pull Data out of time." Riker stated.

Amanda-Q chuckled.

"There is nothing funny about this matter," Riker told her in a stern voice.

"I know," Amanda-Q said, "but I don't get to interact with humans all too much, so, excuse me if I find this all so," she thought for a moment, "amusing. Anyway," she said, motioning to the controls, "I need the two of you to activate this device and create a singularity."

Data took a step toward the controls, but Riker put his hand on his should to stop him.

"Wait a second Data," Riker told Data, "what exactly is going on here?" Riker asked Amanda-Q. "If creating such a wormhole was illegal for Thorn to do, then it's equally against the law for either Data or I to do it too. Not only that," Riker added, "why do you need Data at all? I could have activated the device."

Amanda-Q snapped her fingers, and soon the device was activated.

"I really don't need him for this part of the plan, turning on the device" Amanda-Q said, "the very fact the two of you were here when it was activated is all the cover I needed. I need Data for a more precise reason."

The control room encircled a large observation area, which was set below the control room, viewable through many observation windows on the higher. Swirling bands of energy and light suddenly appeared, and then, a singularity coalesced around a defined event horizon. And then, there were flashes that emanated from the center of the singularity.

"This better not destroy Earth," Riker said, as the noise of the disturbance, which was filtered through observation frequencies, became louder and louder. And then Riker saw something, and pointed at the center of the singularity.

"Someone's coming through it," Riker said.

And sure enough, someone stepped out of the singularity, someone that Riker, and more importantly, Data recognized instantly; they both said her name in unison; " Lal!"

Continued…


	131. Power Play

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Power Play**

Previously…

 _Rebecca Sisko was about to close her eyes for a nap when suddenly there was bright flash in her room, right before her bed. The flash was gone in an instant, but then there was another one. And then the bright flash, which was now a swirling mass of energy, solidified. It was as if a door had opened in her room; a door of swirling light. A very loud wind sound swooshed about as well. Rebecca had no idea what it was, and in fright, stood up on the small sofa she was on._

 _The room to her door opened and Lal stepped in, and the android was taken aback at what she saw._

 _"Lal," Rebecca yelled! "Stay back, it's some kind of," Rebecca thought for a moment, "hell, I don't know what it is; but it isn't good!"_

 _The swirling sound got louder and louder._

 _"Rebecca Sisko; run," Lal yelled. "Get away from it!"_

 _Other cadets, who heard the loud swirling wind sound, ran to the door, and they were all in shock at what they saw._

 _And then, as Rebecca looked at the light, she saw something come out of the light; an arm. The hand on the arm was reaching out for her. Rebecca pushed her back against the way, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go._

 _Without a moment's hesitation, Lal ran into the room, and at full speed, she jumped on the bed, and grabbed Rebecca, and pushed her out of the way. The hand lunged, and grabbed Lal by the back of the shoulder, and then the hand, the swirling wind, and Lal, instantly vanished!_

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _Austria; the city of Eisenstaedt; the private home of Lawrence Thorn_**

 _The control room encircled a large observation area, which was set below the control room, viewable through many observation windows on the higher. Swirling bands of energy and light suddenly appeared, and then, a singularity coalesced around a defined event horizon. And then, there were flashes that emanated from the center of the singularity._

 _"This better not destroy Earth," Riker said, as the noise of the disturbance, which was filtered through observation frequencies, became louder and louder. And then Riker saw something, and pointed at the center of the singularity._

 _Amanda-Q, who stood next to the disturbance, reached into the event horizon._

 _"She's pulling someone's coming through it," Riker said to Data._

 _And sure enough, someone stepped out of the singularity, someone that Riker, and more importantly, Data recognized instantly; they both said her name in unison; " Lal!"_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

Data, seeing his offspring for the first time in many years, had an almost human reaction; he gasped.

Riker knew exactly what was going on.

"So," Riker said to Amanda-Q, "when Lal went through that first disturbance, months ago, we actually created it here. It wasn't sent there for Rebecca, which was always a possibility, it was sent there for Lal; by us. It tunneled back through time so that you could bring Lal forward to this point in time."

"Captain Riker," Lal said to Riker, from where she stood down in the main lab next to Amanda-Q, "is that really my father?"

"It is me Lal," Data said, "I am here. However, if I am following the conversation carefully, we have both been brought here from different points of time."

"Very astute," Amanda-Q said to Data.

"Why?" Riker asked, in an almost demanding tone.

Amanda-Q thought for a moment, obviously selecting her words carefully.

"William; the Continuum is in the position to remove an unstable force from the universe," Amanda-Q finally said. "The only way we could accomplish this, without attracting attention, was in this manner. I cannot tell you anymore without jeopardizing an outcome that even the Continuum cannot predict."

"If I may," Data said, interjecting before Riker could ask another question, "is the fact that my daughter and I are artificial life forms the reason you have chosen us for this task?"

Amanda-Q smiled at Data.

"Yes," Amanda-Q said. "And I'm sure you understand why I must send you back to the point in time when you are destroyed, when we are done here. But before we get started with the second phase of what has to be done, go ahead and spend some time with your daughter."

Letting Data and Lal have their privacy, Riker and Amanda-Q walked over to the other side of the room.

"Look," Riker said to Amanda-Q, "I can already see what you're going to do. You're not only sending Data back to where you plucked him from, when this is done, you're also sending Lal back to the point of time you plucked her from. Now, according to Rebecca Sisko, Lal was only gone for mere seconds."

"What will seem like seconds she was gone will actually be as long as it takes Data to do what he was brought here to do."

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing all this? And why didn't you just snap your fingers, and make her appear in this time like you did for Data?"

His tone was still filled with a slight tinge of anger.

"I like when you get angry," Amanda-Q said, looking up at Riker. "It makes your eyes squint, and makes you very adorable."

She saw a slight look of anger come over Riker's face too.

"Alright," Amanda-Q said, "I'll explain. I couldn't use my powers to bring her here because there are, well, forces in the universe that could detect her traveling in such a matter, and that would be a problem. Now, being plucked from time, via a singularity, leaves no un-natural trace, thus, plausible deniability is maintained."

"You said a moment ago that you were going to remove an unstable force from the universe; what did you mean by that?" Riker asked.

"He has a right to know," Amanda-Q said to an unseen force above her.

"Who are you talking to?" Riker asked, seeing nothing above them.

"Who they are doesn't matter," Amanda-Q replied. "But, William, I can tell you this; your friends, Captain Kirk and the others, are in the Naissance Dysonsphere, thanks to this unstable force we are trying to rid the universe of."

"What?" Riker asked, surprised by the statement. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed at the illegal device that Lawrence Thorn had obtained from the Breen, which ran on Red-Matter. "The unstable force has been masking his plans, via this device, as well, to populate the Naissance with various life forms from Earth, so as to entertain himself, and, in-directly, Kirk. Once Kirk arrived in this time, a year or so ago, the Q suspected that this unstable force would eventually come for Kirk, and did. Eventually, Kirk and the others were brought to the Naissance by the use of this technology," she pointed at the singularity device, "The Q knew all along that Kirk was going to be brought to the Naissance, we even knew who he was going to be with, and we needed to make sure that when Kirk was brought there, inside the Naissance, that a weapon was smuggled into the sphere as well. As I'm sure you know; the Naissance is no longer in its original position. Trelane, the name of this unstable force, has moved it outside of our ability to sense."

"A weapon," Riker repeated in a force tone, "how are you going to smuggle a weapon into a place you can no longer sense?" And then Riker looked over at Lal and Data and figured it out on his own, "you mean Lal. She's there now, in the Naissance with Kirk. You're going to send this Lal back through this singularity, back to the point of time she came from; at the Academy months ago."

"Yes," Amanda-Q said softly.

"No," Riker said flatly. "What if this weapon of yours not only kills this unstable force, but also kills Kirk and the others, as well as the Star Fleet complex that is located there as well?"

"I give you my word," Amanda-Q said, "no one else will be killed."

Riker looked over at Data, who was conversing with his daughter.

"Will Lal be destroyed?" Riker asked, softly.

"Because the Naissance sphere is in a place outside of our ability to sense," Amanda-Q said, "I cannot see her future."

"How do I know, by letting you do this, I am doing the right thing?" Riker asked.

"His own parents are pleading with the Q to do this," Amanda-Q said, with sadness in her voice. "Trelane is much like me, at the start, when I didn't control my powers. But at least he had parents. But, for whatever reason, his parents never taught him the restraint and responsibility that comes with such power. He has become so powerful that they cannot control his impulses any longer; so they have turned to us."

"And destroying him is the only way?" Riker asked.

"Yes," Amanda-Q said.

As Riker and Amanda-Q looked over at Data and Lal, they were unaware that they too were being watched. Because, as it turned out, Amanda-Q wasn't the only God like creature in that room; and this God like creature also had a score to settle with; James R Kirk.

Continued…


	132. Lal-lessness

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Lal-lessness**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Admiral Janeway was with Commander S'vath, surveying the final damage caused by the fire at the complex. They were walking around the perimeter of the complex, near the make shift garden area that had been built up. As was standard with most Star Fleet base camps, emergency food supplies also came with emergency plant seeds of a wide variety. And since the land near the complex was fertile, the grass surrounding the complex being proof of that, the seeds had been planted. There would be enough emergency rations to last for the short term, but eventually they would run out, thus another food source had to be implemented._

 _Janeway stopped talking and pointed in the distance; something was coming their way, and it looked like a giant bubble, nearly the size of a small ship._

 _"Commander S'vath," Janeway quickly said, "do you see that object coming toward us?"_

 _"Affirmative Admiral," S'vath said, "its movements do not seem natural despite its simplistic outward appearance."_

 _Several others, who saw the bubble as well, stepped away from the area that the bubble seemed to be heading for. Everyone watched as the bubble touched down on the ground and then, for lack of a better word, popped. In the bubble's place were now several people. And even though she was a good distance away from the new comers, Janeway recognized one immediately; James T Kirk!_

 ** _Our story continues…._**

Admiral Janeway stood with James T Kirk, Captain Jonathan Canary, and Benjamin Sisko as the rest of the new arrivals at the Star Fleet complex were greeted by the Star Fleet crew that was happy to see newcomers to their make shift camp.

"So let me get this straight," Janeway said to Kirk, "you were the ones that Captain Canary saw appear from the singularity," Janeway said to Kirk.

"Exactly," Kirk said, "and Kate, we're all trapped inside the Naissance because of an impish being I encountered over a century ago named Trelane."

"It seems as if the universe is overpopulated by impish beings," Sisko added.

"Lucky for us," Canary added with sarcasm.

"I can't argue with you on that," Janeway said with a smile to Canary. "Jim," she said to Kirk, "why is the Trelane person doing this?"

"Think of Trelane as a child," Spock said, as he walked over and stood next to Kirk, "A child with amazing abilities, which could make his actions quite dangerous."

"When we encountered him the first time," Kirk explained, "he was eventually taken away by beings that appeared to be his parents. In his final moments with us, he pleaded with them as a child would do before being punished."

"And you saw this guy here, in the Naissance?" Canary asked before Janeway could get the chance.

"Yes," Kirk said, "He explained that his parents wanted him to practice his powers, in the role of a God, and they let him select anyone he had ever met to be the benefactor of his training,"

"Meaning you," Janeway said,

"And since he didn't want me to be alone," Kirk added, "he brought me and those I was with here to this place. And to make us feel like we were on Earth, he populated the continent we arrived on with various animals, including, a Tyrannosaurus-Rex."

"Which was pretty cool looking," Canary said to Janeway.

"And deadly," Sisko added, "it killed Lawrence Thorn."

Spock was listening to Kirk and the others and then he saw S'vath. Spock excused himself and walked over to S'vath who was helping a small group of Star Fleet personnel construct a large temporary tent that could house a large group. S'vath had an old style hammer in his hand, with a box of nails in his pocket. Due to the fact there was no power, hammers and nails had to be used for the time being.

"Father," S'vath said to Spock. "I saw you with the Admiral, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Where are Rhonda and Lenora?" Spock asked.

"Your granddaughter is with the other children, who are being tended to by the child facility staff not far from here," S'vath replied, "and Rhonda is still aboard the Emprenda, and, at present, there is no way to contact her."

"I see," Spock said. "S'vath, I must speak with you, in private," Spock said.

"Sure," S'vath said, as he handed his hammer and nails to a young male ensign.

Spock and S'vath walked over to a nearby tree, alone. Kirk watched the two make their way toward the tree, father and son, and had a pretty good idea what they were going to talk about.

"Is there a problem, father?" S'vath asked.

"Have you sensed an empathic thought from your mother recently?" Spock asked.

"Yes," S'vath said excitedly, "and, from what Captain Jonathan Canary told me, Rhonda was overwhelmed at the same instant, almost as if the unborn child inside of her had sensed the message as well. As far as the Captain knew, Rhonda was unharmed."

"What about Lenora?" Spock asked.

"It affected her too," S'vath replied. "From what I can tell, there was no lasting injury or pain. Father, how could my mother have done that?"

Spock didn't answer S'vath directly, instead asking another question.

"I assume you sensed that T'pring was in danger, and more specifically, facing death. She also sent us a warning."

"About your brother; Sybok," S'vath added.

Spock thought for a moment.

"Father," S'vath said finally, "I thought your brother died, decades and decades ago. Why would my mother be warning us about him?"

"If Sybok somehow survived his encounter with the being on that distant world at the center of the galaxy," Spock answered, "then he is even more powerful than I imagined."

"Father," S'vath said, in a softer tone, "if he comes after my wife, or my children, I will kill him."

"You are not speaking with the voice of a Vulcan," Spock said, with an arch of an eyebrow.

"No, I am not," S'vath said, with a devious smile. "I'm speaking as a human; and I promise you that I would act with all the anger and emotion that such a person could display, if Sybok makes the mistake and threatens my family."

"If Sybok makes such a move against OUR family," Spock responded, with a soft yet forceful tone of his own, "I will stand with you, my son, with as much emotion as well. Sometimes having human heritage can have its rewards."

Spock knew that such a display of unity with his son in such an emotional manner was not logical, but for some reason he could not understand; it felt natural.

Several hours later the massive temporary shelter was completed. And because of the arrival of Benjamin Sisko, and his learned skills of an architect, adjustments had been made during the construction of the shelter to allow for better air flow. All of the food rations were put in a protective area of what was left of the burnt out Star Fleet complex.

Later, Spock walked with Kirk.

"I saw you having an intense conversation with your son earlier," Kirk said to Spock. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not as of yet," Spock said back to Kirk, "as it turns out, it would appear as if T'pring's last thoughts were not only received by me, but by the rest of my family inside Naissance as well."

"Including your granddaughter?" Kirk asked back.

Spock nodded in agreement.

"T'pring's family line was dominated by Vulcans who studied the applications of Vulcan telepathy, so it is possible her abilities were beyond those of normal Vulcans." Spock said. "When the USS Hanoi faced destruction, which seems to be a very probable event, she was able to share with us her final thoughts," Spock said.

Kirk was about to say something when Spock cut him off.

"Jim," Spock said quickly, "before we continue talking about the situation with the T'pring, I must first direct your attention to another matter."

"Sure, what is it?" Kirk asked.

"According to Captain Jonathan Canary," Spock went on to say, "the dampening field extends some two hundred miles above the surface of the planet."

"I meant to ask Trelane about that," Kirk replied. "But, as I recall, when we encountered him last time, a field like that extended around the area he had brought us down to."

"Yes, it would be logical to assume that he has employed the same sort ability as before," Spock said, "however, if that were indeed the case, why doesn't the field affect Lal?" Spock asked, as he motioned, subtly, to the android who was sitting with the Siskos as they were eating some food at a nearby table.

Kirk looked over at Lal as well, then back to Spock.

"Maybe her power source is being shielded," Kirk suggested.

"I have brought this matter up, discretely, with Professor Leforge, and he assures me that Lal has no such shielding," Spock replied.

"Does he have a theory as to why?" Kirk asked his Vulcan friend.

"I admit that the following theory the professor and I have come up with is flawed, however, it is the best," Spock paused, "guess that we can come up with for now."

"A guess," Kirk repeated with a smile, "I just never assumed you would ever be taking guesses."

"Another one of Dr. McCoy's suggestions," Spock answered.

"Well, what is this theory that you and Leforge have come up with?" Kirk asked.

"Again, I must stress that much of it is circumstantial, at best," Spock repeated.

"Alright," Kirk said, "I'll take that into account."

"As you will recall, months ago, Lal disappeared into a singularity that appeared in her quarters at Star Fleet academy, According to Rebecca Sisko, and other witnesses of that event, Lal was only gone for a matter of seconds."

"Go on," Kirk said.

"The next day, Lal submitted herself to a full diagnostic scan," Spock went on to say, "That was conducted by Professor Leforge and Master-Chief Obrien."

"Obrien is a good man," Kirk interjected, reflecting on the Project Diamond caper that he and Obrien were involved with.

"Yes he is, and coupled with Commander Leforge, they implemented a complete scan of Lal," Spock said.

"What did they find?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing," Spock replied. "Lal was built with, more or less, the same schematics of her creator; Commander Data.

"Meaning…" Kirk urged Spock on.

"Her internal power source should be affected by the field as well," Spock concluded.

"Sorry to keep playing the devil's advocate here," Kirk came back with, "maybe the field doesn't apply to her kind of power source."

"I had the same thought as well," Spock said to back to Kirk, "but according to Professor Leforge, the enhanced features of his surgically implanted eyes use the same kind of internal power source as well. The only reason he is able to see is because the eyes, when powered down, used optic nerves the same way our eyes do."

"So," Kirk said, after thinking it through for a moment, "if his enhanced eyes are not working, then Lal should not be working either."

"Correct Captain," Spock said. "Another aspect Leforge and I have discussed is the power consumption required to create a singularity. Unfortunately Mr. Thorne was killed before we could question him, but I would have like to have heard how he was able to power a singularity such as his."

"Do you have a theory as to how he did it?" Kirk asked, as he looked over at Lal.

"He could have used illegal technologies to accomplish the power consumption requirements, but the only power source Leforge and I could come up with was Red Matter."

"Red matter," Kirk whispered to himself, "what is that?"

"A very unstable energy source that could solve many power equations," Spock answered, "but the resulting singularity would more likely create event horizons that would tunnel through time, meaning, they wouldn't be useful for transporting people and objects in a swift manner."

"Then how did we get here?" Kirk asked. "Then again, for all we know, we may have tunneled to a different point of time as well."

"I highly doubt that Jim," Spock said. "When S'vath and I sensed T'pring's death, it seemed to have happen in normal time; our time. I believe when Trelane used the singularity to bring us here, he used his own power to create it, thus, it transported us horizontally across the space time continuum."

"Alright, lets us say you're right," Kirk said, "and we were brought here directly, and not to another time. If that's true then where did Lal go that first time?"

"Where indeed," Spock repeated as the two men looked over at Lal.

"I assume that you and Leforge have made the next leap in that train of thought," Kirk added.

"Yes we have," Spock replied. "If she was taken to some other point of time, was her android construct altered in such a manner that it would not be affected by the dampening field we find ourselves in as we speak."

"Which means," Kirk added, "if she was altered, she was altered by someone who knew of future events that we are living through right now."

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he arched an eyebrow.

-continued…


	133. Mavis

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Mavis**

 **Earth; The home of Mavis Sisko; older sister of Benjamin Sisko**

A nice round turkey, cooked to a tempting golden juicy brown, was set on a table, with all the fixings around it. There were mash potatoes, carrots, biscuits, and even some homemade macaroni and cheese. When dinner was served at the home of Mavis Sisko, it was always served in a big way, no matter who the guests were.

Mavis Sisko was the oldest of the Sisko children, and being the oldest, she had sacrificed many of her own dreams in order to help her father raise Benjamin Sisko, who was actually her younger half-brother; although, the tidbit of information that their father, Joseph, had an affair was a closely guarded family secret. When Benjamin Sisko was born, he was brought into the Sisko home and loved by his step-mother, Mavis's mother, as though he was her own. Mavis, who knew the secret, had never told anyone, including Benjamin, honoring her parent's wish to keep it a secret.

Myran Kirk, the wife of James T Kirk, took her seat across from Mavis, as Korena and Jake Sisko sat across from each other on the leg of the table.

"Mavis, I've put on at least five pounds since I started living with you and your family," Myran said to Mavis.

"Well honey," Mavis said, with a slight southern draw to her accent, "it was a much needed five pounds. Oh, and do hush about this being my family," Mavis added with a smile, "Jim Kirk and my brother have become good friends in the past year, so, I consider Jim a member of this family as I do you and your children. By the way, when is that son of yours supposed to be arriving on Earth?"

"I think the transport he is on arrives tomorrow," Jake answered for Myran, as Myran was busy taking a bite from a biscuit. "He has to be over a year old now."

"You must really miss him, " Mavis said, "When was the last time you saw Mathew?"

"He's fourteen months," Myran said to Jake, "and I haven't seen him since Jim and I, and your brother and his wife," Myran said to Mavis, "headed here a month or so ago." Her voice trailed off."

"So how did your meeting go at Starfleet earlier" Korena asked Jake and Myran. "As to where they think Jim Kirk and your dad are?"

Jake was buttering a biscuit, and then answered his wife's question.

"All they're telling us is that the singularity was not a natural occurring event," Jake replied. "And as to where they are; they haven't said anything to us yet."

Dinner proceeded and soon Korena and Myran were doing the dishes. Mavis had never liked using modern technology to do the dishes, and with Earth's water concern long since solved, she preferred using good own dish soap and towels, and was glad to see that her simply way of doing dishes had taken hold. Though, to be honest, she wished Jake was helping them. But unless those two women stood learned to stand their ground, their husbands would always have the upper hand.

Jake Sisko headed upstairs, and while the women were doing the dishes, he accessed the computer on his desk. Unknown to his wife, and especially Myran, Jake had begun an investigation. Cashing in a favor with a friend of his, Jake had managed to get the security scans on the night he had seen Myran speaking with the man who had approached her on the Golden Gate bridge.

Earlier, before dinner, he had transmitted the image to a database to see if the man's identity could be found. As Jake logged onto the data base, he wondered if any matches were found.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked her nephew. "What are you looking at?"

Jake hadn't seen her walk in to the room, and knew that he had been caught.

"Who is that man she's talking to?" Mavis asked quietly, as she stared closer at the image on the screen of Myran and a stranger talking together.

"Auntie," Jake said in his own hushed tone, "you have to keep this to yourself. Myran and Korena don't know I'm doing this."

"And just what are you doing?" Mavis asked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

A soft beep from the computer confirmed that a match had been found. A new image appeared on the screen, the image of a male Bajoran, and below the picture was the man's name; Talla.

"Last night Korena and I went for walk on the bridge," Jake answered. "We saw Myran in a conversation with this Bajoran, but we couldn't hear what they were saying."

"Maybe they were talking to each other because they are both Bajoran, and said hello to each other," Mavis interjected. "I hardly call that a crime Jake."

"Auntie," Jake continued, "even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could tell it was a bit more deeper than a polite conversation, and then this happened," Jake said, as the footage showed Myran and Talla kissing; deeply.

"Oh no," Mavis gasped, and shook her head in disappointment.

"It's not what you think," a voice said from behind Jake and Mavis.

They both turned around and saw Myran standing in the doorway with Korena next to her. Myran turned around, and ran down the hallway and down the stairway and then out the front door. Korena stared at Jake and Mavis with a look of contempt in her eyes.

 **Austria; the city of Eisenstaedt; the private home of Lawrence Thorn**

Previously...

 _Captain William T Riker and Amanda-Q watched as Lal and Data conversed. Riker looked over at Amanda-Q._

 _"How do I know, by letting you use her as some kind of weapon against Trelane, that I am doing the right thing?" Riker asked._

 _"His own parents are pleading with the Q to do this," Amanda-Q said, with sadness in her voice. "Trelane is much like I was, at the start, when I didn't control my powers._

 _For whatever reason, his parents never taught him the restraint and responsibility that comes with such power. He has become so powerful that they cannot control his impulses any longer; so they have turned to us."_

 _"And destroying him is the only way?" Riker asked._

 _"Yes," Amanda-Q said._

 _As Riker and Amanda-Q looked over at Data and Lal, they were unaware that they too were being watched. Because, as it turned out, Amanda-Q wasn't the only God like creature in that room; and this God like creature also had a score to settle with; James R Kirk._

An hour later, Data was finishing up a special upgrade on his daughter. Lal was stretched out across an examination table inside the secret lab, as Riker and Amanda-Q observed his actions.

"Explain to me again what exactly Data is putting inside of her?" Riker asked.

Riker was referring to a black object, circular in shape, and roughly the size of a man's hand. The surface of the object was solid, but it wasn't. Riker watch as Data lifted the object from a container it had been kept inside of. And as Data's fingers touched the object, small patterns rippled out from his fingers like pebbles being dropped in a calm lake.

"Don't worry William," Amanda-Q said, "Just as I assured Data, this thing won't kill Trelane. It is impossible to kill an omnipotent being as powerful as the Q, or, Trelane," Amanda-Q said. "The only way we can silence his power is to implant his essence into an object like the one Data is holding," Amanda-Q explained.

"What about Q?" Riker asked, referring to the Q that had taunted Picard for so many years. "Is his essence in one of these objects?"

Amanda-Q smiled at William Riker.

"I'm afraid I've already told you too much," Amanda-Q replied. "Suffice to say, Trelane will not be destroyed in a permanent manner."

"Alright," Riker said, realizing that the fate of Q would go unresolved, "what is going to happen next, after Data is finished with putting that thing inside of her?"

"Lal will go back through the singularity, and emerge back in the past in her dorm room at the Academy, but with the object inside of her." Amanda-Q answered.

"Whatever happens, I know one thing already," Riker said next. "Geordi and Obrien will conduct a diagnostic on Lal, when she returns to that point in time, and they won't find anything; I know, because I read that report. So, whatever happens next is happening right now inside the Naissance. Isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Amanda-Q said. "Due to aspects of the universe that would take too long to explain, and the unique properties of the object Data is putting inside of Lal, nothing will happen until she goes back through the singularity, and, sees Trelane. The moment she sees Trelane, her programming will activate, and the object Data is putting inside of her, will know what to do next."

"And that can only happen once she goes through? Why? She's going to go back to a point nearly a month or so ago," Riker said.

"Precisely," Amanda-Q said. "But the object inside of her will only activate the moment her program positively identifies Trelane. Now, we know, we meaning the Q, that Trelane is being allowed to set up his own private universe so as to practice the role of being a God, and, he's being allowed by his parents to build that universe of his around James T Kirk as a distraction so that we can do our part. Only now, right in this moment of time we are in, has Trelane managed to begin this wish of his, of being a God."

"And because the paradoxes of time," Riker deduced, "all of this won't happen until Lal sees Trelane, and that thing inside of her comes to life as well."

Amanda-Q nodded.

As Riker continued talking, Amanda-Q was doing her hardest to make it seem as if she was paying attention to him. But she was concentrating on another matter; only moments earlier had she become aware of a strange sensation that she and Riker were being observed by another gifted being such as herself. It wasn't another Q, that she was sure of, nor was it Trelane. She decided at that moment not to reveal any more of the plan, which involved none other than Benjamin Sisko; the Emissary of the Prophets that resided in the Celestial Temple. Data finally looked up at Riker and Amanda-Q in the observation area above the lab.

"It is complete," Data said.

Lal stood up from the examination table.

"Then it is time," Amanda-Q said.

Data looked to his daughter and, in a moment of inspiration, he hugged her.

"Why did you do that; hug me?" Lal asked.

"It is a normal action, hugging," Data said. "It denotes a special bond between those involved with the embrace. Perhaps I am feeling sorrow because I realize I will never see you again."

Lal smiled as her father, one last time, and then she hugged him back.

"Thank you for my life," Lal said back to him.

"Lal, activate subprogram 12554 OMEGA 8856476 JASPER 54," Data suddenly said.

Lal's eyes closed for a just a moment, and then she turned around and walked back through the singularity.

And then, with a wave of Amanda-Q's arm, Data was gone, sent was back though time to the moment he sacrificed his life for a then Captain Picard. _And in that last moment of_ _life_ _, Data smiled at having the knowledge that Lal would exist again._

"So what happens now?" Riker asked Amanda-Q, who were alone in the lab's observation area.

Amanda-Q now sensed that the strange presence was gone, no doubt having entered the singularity, unseen, with Lal. Amanda-Q also knew that whoever the stranger was, they had now set into motion a series of events that were now weaving themselves into the paradoxical whirlwinds of time. She had no idea who the stranger was, but she sensed one thing from this unknown person; a hatred of the man named James Kirk.

Continued…


	134. Thy Kingdome Come

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Thy Kingdom Come**

 ** _Previously…_**

 **Inside the Naissance sphere** , _at the Starfleet complex; Kirk and Spock were discussing the matter of Lal not being affected by the dampening field, as well as the theory as to how they were brought to the Naissance in the first place…._

 _Kirk and Spock were standing on a small hill that over looked the complex below._

 _"Red matter you say?" Kirk said to Spock, "what is that?"_

 _"Red Matter is a very unstable energy source that could solve many power equations," Spock answered, "but the resulting singularity would more likely create event horizons that would tunnel through time, meaning, they wouldn't be useful for transporting people and objects in a swift manner, but to different points in time."_

 _"Then how did we get here?" Kirk asked. "Then again, for all we know, we may have tunneled to a different point of time as well."_

 _"I highly doubt that Jim," Spock said. "When S'vath and I sensed T'pring's death, it seemed to have happen in normal time; our time. I believe when Trelane used the singularity to bring us here, he used his own power to create it, and not Red Matter, thus, it transported us horizontally across the space time continuum."_

 _"Alright, lets us say you're correct," Kirk said, "and we were brought here directly, and not to another time. If that's true then where did Lal go that first time when one of those things appeared in her dorm room?"_

 _"Where indeed," Spock repeated as the two men looked over at Lal._

 _"I assume that you and Leforge have made the next leap in that train of thought," Kirk added. .._

 ** _(SKIP TO)_**

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _Austria; the city of Eisenstaedt; Inside the private home of Lawrence Thorn there is a secret lab where Riker/Amanda-Q watch Data perform a strange upgrade on his daughter Lal._**

"How do I know, by letting you do this, letting you use Lal to destroy this entity known as Trelane, that I am doing the right thing?" Riker asked.

"His own parents are pleading with the Q to do this," Amanda-Q said, with sadness in her voice. "Trelane is much like me, at the start, when I didn't control my powers. But at least he had parents. But, for whatever reason, his parents never taught him the restraint and responsibility that comes with such power. He has become so powerful that they cannot control his impulses any longer; so they have turned to us."

"Explain to me again what exactly Data is putting inside of Lal?" Riker asked.

Riker was referring to a black object, circular in shape, and roughly the size of a man's hand. The surface of the object was solid, but it wasn't. Riker watch as Data lifted the object from a container it had been kept inside of. And as Data's fingers touched the object, small patterns rippled out from his fingers like pebbles being dropped in a calm lake.

"Don't worry William," Amanda-Q said, "Just as I assured Data, this object won't kill Trelane. It is impossible to kill an omnipotent being as powerful as the Q, or, Trelane," Amanda-Q said. "The only way we can silence his power is to implant his essence into an object like the one Data is holding," Amanda-Q explained.

"Whatever happens, I know one thing already," Riker said next. "Geordi and Obrien will conduct a diagnostic on Lal, when she returns to that point in time, and they won't find anything; I know, because I read that report. So, whatever happens next is happening right now inside the Naissance. Isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Amanda-Q said. "Due to aspects of the universe that would take too long to explain, and the unique properties of the object Data is putting inside of Lal, nothing will happen until she goes back through the singularity, and, sees Trelane. The moment she sees Trelane, her programming will activate, and the object Data is putting inside of her, will know what to do next."

"And that can only happen once she goes through? Why? She's going to go back to a point nearly a month or so ago," Riker said.

"Precisely," Amanda-Q said. "But the object inside of her will only activate the moment her program positively identifies Trelane. Now, we know, we meaning the Q, that Trelane is being allowed to set up his own private universe so as to practice the role of being a God, and, he's being allowed by his parents to build that universe of his around James T Kirk. Only now, right in this moment of time we are in, has Trelane managed to begin this wish of his, of being a God."

"And because the paradoxes of time," Riker deduced, "all of this won't happen until Lal sees Trelane, and that thing inside of her comes to life as well. And the conversation you and I are having now will never exist."

Amanda-Q nodded, and then.

"Lal, activate subprogram 12554 OMEGA 8856476 JASPER 54," Data suddenly said.

Lal's eyes closed for a just a moment, and then she turned around and walked back through the singularity.

And then, with a wave of Amanda-Q's arm, Data was gone, sent was back though time to the moment he sacrificed his life for a then Captain Picard. _And in that last moment of_ _life_ _, Data smiled at having the knowledge that Lal would exist again._

"So what happens now?" Riker asked Amanda-Q, both were alone in the lab's observation area.

Amanda-Q now sensed that the strange presence was gone, no doubt having entered the singularity, unseen, with Lal. Amanda-Q also knew that whoever the stranger was, they had now set into motion a series of events that were now weaving themselves into the paradoxical whirlwinds of time. She had no idea who the stranger was, but she sensed one thing from this unknown person; a hatred of the man named James Kirk. And before she could reply to Riker…the universe ended for them…

 **Our story continues…**

 **(SKIP BACK TO KIRK/SPOCK inside the Naissance)**

…"Yes; Professor Leforge and I have a theory," Spock replied. "If she was taken to some other point of time, then it is possible that her android construct was then altered in such a manner that it would not be affected by the dampening field we find ourselves in as we speak."

"Which means," Kirk added, "if she was altered, in such a way that Obrien and Leforge couldn't detect it a month ago, then she was altered by someone who knew of future events that we are living through right now."

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he arched an eyebrow.

Kirk noticed that, several yards away, Geordi Leforge had fallen to his knees, obviously in some kind of pain.

"Come on Spock," Kirk said to his Vulcan friend.

The two rushed over to where Kasidy Sisko and Elizabeth Pike were comforting Geordi, who was now flat on his back, his head on Kasidy's lap. Geordi opened his eyes and saw all the people looking down at him.

"Take it easy," Elizabeth said as she offered Leforge some water.

"Wow," Leforge said, "is this what a guy has to do to get attention around here?" Geordi said, as a smile came over his face. He saw Kirk and Spock come through the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Kirk asked.

"I'm fine," Geordi said, "but more importantly; my ocular enhancements have reactivated."

"Which could possibly mean that the dampening field is down," Ben Sisko said, as he stood next to his daughter Rebecca.

"That would be great," Rebecca added.

Admiral Janeway and S'vath joined the small throng of people that had gathered around Geordi.

"Did you hear that Kate?" Kirk asked Janeway.

"There's one way to find out," Janeway said with a smile as she tapped her com badge.

The badge made its customary chirping sound. Lt. Ezri Dax, who by habit always had her Tricorder with her, opened up the device to find it working.

"It's working," Ezri said with an excited smile.

"Jim," Janeway said to Kirk, "what do you think is happening? Is this Trelane person setting you free?"

"I wish it were that simple," came from a voice from behind Kirk.

They all looked over and saw Trelane, and as usual, he was wearing a military outfit from the 17th century.

"Trelane," Kirk said, as he walked over to the powerful entity, "what's happening?"

Meanwhile, standing near the main complex, Lal had been helping some of the Starfleet crew, including Ensign Kari-Ann Giles _(readers will remember her as being the mother of the baby that Admiral Picard had to deliver in issue #103)_ build up portable med-kits from a small supply of medical supplies. She noticed the group of people in the distance, and had heard some kind of commotion, but then she saw Kirk talking with someone who was wearing a strange outfit from Earth's ancient past. And then, a program inside her matrix, one she didn't know was there, suddenly became activated; 12554 OMEGA 8856476 JASPER 54.

Lal stood up, and dropped the pouch she had been placing supplies into.

"Lal," Giles said, from where she was sitting on the ground, "are you okay?"

The android didn't answer, and instead, began to walk toward where Kirk was standing with the new comer. Ensign Giles, who had her baby next to her, picked up her child and stood up, with the intent of asking Lal where she was going, but then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful baby, so do yourself a favor; and just sit back down" Gary Mitchell said to Giles, "I don't know what will happen to either of you if you interfere with the act of a God."

Meanwhile, Kirk looked at Trelane, and noticed that the entity's usual exuberance was gone.

"I am dreadfully sorry Captain Kirk," Trelane said, "I hate to say it, but my powers are all gone and now I am as one of you; a mere mortal."

"Then we can leave this place?" Admiral Janeway asked Trelane.

"Not exactly," Trelane said. "My parents have not only locked me in here, without access to the outside universe, but they have also moved us to a point in the universe where, should you attempt to leave, if you could leave, you would surely be destroyed as well, my fair lady."

"Why did you bring us here?" Kasidy demanded of Trelane.

"It is all so complicated," Trelane said. "However, I do assure you, I did not wish you any harm anyone. I just wanted to show my parents that I could be a merciful God. Instead, I believe I have fallen into their trap."

Kirk shook his head, trying to understand what was happening.

"Trelane," Kirk said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I now believe that it was my parent's intent to," Trelane gave the impression that he was embarrassed, "to lock me away inside of this sphere all along, a dungeon no less, with you and your friends as my companions. I haven't actually been a stalwart of good behavior in the past, so, I believe they are…"

"Grounding you," Sisko said, with a knowing look at his child, Rebecca. "Parents do that at times."

"Boy to they ever," Rebecca added with remorse.

As Trelane was talking to the others, Kirk noticed that, several yards away, Lal was walking towards them. And then Kirk noticed someone else walking behind her; a person whom Kirk had not seen in five years or so and at a point of time over a century ago. Kirk nudged Spock, who then followed Kirk's gaze.

"Spock, is that Gary? Tell me I'm dreaming," Kirk said to Spock, softly.

"Unfortunately Jim," Spock replied, as he noticed the glow emanating from Gary Mitchell's eyes, "we're not."

"I suspect this won't be a happy reunion," Kirk added, in a wry tone.

"Your grasp of logic," Spock came back with, "is quite astounding."

-continued…


	135. The Si'hg

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Si'hg**

The Starship Enterprise, under the command of Captain Martin Madden, was accompanied by seven other starships as the small fleet approached the area of space where the Naissance Dysonsphere had last been seen. On the bridge of the Enterprise was its former commander, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard.

"Where do you think it is, Admiral?" Captain Madden asked his former CO.

"More importantly, I would think," Picard replied, "what power in the universe could move or destroy a construct as large as a Dysonsphere and not leave a trace?"

The Enterprise's science and first officer, an Andorian male named Cy'let Thalin, stood up from the science alcove and came to the Captain's command chair. One modification that Madden had requested was the removal of the chairs that had been placed next to the command chair. It was a throwback to another era in Starfleet bridges, but Admiral Picard allowed it, understanding the need for Captain Madden to find his own path as a starship captain.

"Captain," Commander Thalin said in his usual by the book manner, "as per your instructions, all seven ships have completed their scans of the general area and no other ships have been detected. We are detecting a debris field just ahead that appears to be that of the Hanoi."

Madden nodded to Thalin, then he looked back to Admiral Picard.

"Sir," Madden said, "I'm going to instruct the other ships to fan out ahead, or at least a couple of hours or so, to see if they can find anything else."

Admiral Picard nodded in agreement.

"Make it so," Picard finally so.

"Commander Thalin" came from Lt. Harris Winters, who manned the helm, "the deflectors have snapped on."

Thalin looked over to the tactical officer, a dark skinned human/Cardassian male, who was about as friendly as a Horta getting root-canal, but was very efficient at his duties.

"Lt Commander Dranon, I thought you reported no contacts," Thalin said quickly.

"Yes sir," Dranon came back with, in a very icy tone, "the ship has just now come into range. And according to the readings we're now getting," Dranon went on to say, "the configuration is Si'hg."

Captain Madden shot a worried look to Admiral Picard.

"Sir," Madden said, "As I am sure you know, we have standing orders from Starfleet to avoid contact with the Si'hg at all cost."

"I am aware of those orders Captain Madden," Picard came back with, "I helped write them. However, this area of space that we are in is no-where near the disputed area of space between the Federation and the Si'hg."

"Admiral," Captain Madden pressed back, "the last time I even came close to one of their ships, I got an earful," Madden paused, "from you."

Picard knew the younger officer was right. The Si'hg were even more mysterious than the Breen, so much in fact, the two sides had never made visual or audio contact, meaning that no one in the Federation, or ally, had ever seen what a Si'hg looked like; even remotely. The only messages exchanged were through the universal language of mathematics.

"Perhaps," Lt. Commander Dranon said, "the Si'hg destroyed the Naissance and the Hanoi."

"Lt. Commander," Picard said at hearing the suggestion, "if the Si'hg had the power to destroy an object as large as a Dysonsphere, they wouldn't be disputing space territory with us, the Romulans, the Breen and the Tholians; they'd be taking it."

"Understood sir," Lt. Commander Dranon said; his Cardassian features taking on a more irritated look, "the Si'hg ship has changed course and is heading directly toward the Enterprise. They should intercept our position in two minutes."

"What do you think Commander Thalin?" Captain Madden asked his Andorian first officer. "Your people have had more contact with them, albeit all of it through mathematical equations."

"I suggest caution," Commander Thalin said; his Andorian antenna twitching in a fluid motion above his head.

"As usual," Lt. Commander Dranon said, in a frank tone. It was clear that the human/Cardassian hybrid wanted to take a more direct course of action.

Picard was surprised to see such an open conversation between the Captain, his first officer, and third in command. But apparently Captain Madden preferred this sort of direct communication, and Picard respected Madden's style and said nothing about it.

Captain Madden thought about the situation, internally thankful that Admiral Picard was letting him take the lead, even though Picard was technically in charge of not only the Enterprise, but the seven other ships that were waiting for direction.

"Tell the other ships to fan out in a standard pattern," Madden said to Dranon, "we will stay here and try to convey our reason for being here to the Si'hg."

Lt. Commander Dranon allowed a smile to creep across his face, and then sent the orders to the other ships.

Captain Madden looked over to Admiral Picard, who then gave him a slight nod of agreement.

Picard knew that the small fleet had to find answers. One ship, the Hanoi, had already been destroyed, and now the entire Naissance field, an object as large as a small solar system, had vanished. Picard hoped that Riker's investigation in the disappearance of James T Kirk, Benjamin Sisko and Ambassador Spock, as well as the others with them, was faring better. In fact, Picard hoped to see Spock again due to the fact that he, Picard, was soon to take on position of Earth's ambassador to Vulcan. Spock's debriefings had proved invaluable, and the two had become good friends.

"Sir," Lt. Commander Dranon said, "the other ships are fanning out in a standard pattern."

"What about our Si'hg friends?" Captain Madden asked.

"They will reach our position in twenty seconds," Dranon answered.

The bridge crew all looked at the screen as the strange looking ship came closer. Would they be the first to actually lay eyes on a Si'hg? Time would tell…

Continued….


	136. Sins of the Mother

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Sins of the Mother**

It was very foggy outside, as Myran found herself walking alone toward the Golden Gate Bridge, which wasn't far from the home of Mavis Sisko. Was she trying to run from her criminal past, her criminal hidden past, or was she trying to run back? Did she miss the thrill of those long ago days? There were dozens of other places for someone to walk alone, in San Francisco, while collecting their thoughts, and yet, Myran chose the bridge; knowing full well that Talla could be there, believing she would return to that past; and to him.

Myran had once loved Talla, even though their relationship had been born out of his exploitation of her on the streets of Rigel-7. He was one of the last remnants from her former past and well-hidden criminal life. For as it turned out, Myran's real name was Deena, (flash back begins) _and just like her sister, Tyla, the two girls grew up on the mean streets of Rigel-7. They had migrated to Rigel-7, from Bajor, with their mother, a prostitute and con artist herself, who dabbled in many small time crimes that kept food on her children's table. It was a paltry living, but such was the life. Deena and Tyla, unfortunately, would also turn to a life of subsistence on the streets. Their mother had borrowed and conned her way to a point that the only way she could repay the syndicate was to sell her daughters to the criminals who owned her soul._

 _Unfortunately for the two girls, laws such as child prostitution existed on Rigel-7, but with the planet being one cesspool of corruption, the laws were easily dodged by the syndicate. The Orion Syndicate pretty much owned all of the politicians and most of the law enforcement officials. So, at young ages, Deena and Tyla were exploited by the men and women who paid for their services, and the men and women who owned them as well. Deena and Tyla were no different than any number of young souls that lived such a life; they existed in a dark world that far from the protection of normalcy._

 _Eventually, when Deena (Myran) and Tyla (Cynia) were arrested for sex solicitation by a law enforcement officer actually doing their duty, the two girls were put into the foster care and orphanage system. It was there that they met Talla and Omath, two young Bajoran adolescent boys who had lived mirrored lives of Deena and Tyla, and who wanted to become crime lords themselves. The two young men worked their charms on Deena and Tyla and promised them riches if they all worked together, and found an area on the mean streets to corner as their own. The girls would sale their sexual services, while the two young men hustled illegal items such as drugs and small time arms and weapons. At first it worked, but as usual, desire for even more success brought higher demands._

 _It was a fateful night when one of Deena's paying clients offered more than just the $$$ from a couple hours of paid sex. His name was Ashala, and he was a wealthy visitor who was visiting from Bajor, of all places. But he wasn't just a Bajoran male; he was a Vedik. After a night of passion with Deena, Ashala was so enamored with Deena, he asked her to come back with him to Bajor and to marry him. Talla, the ring leader of their small group, saw this as their golden ticket, and told Deena to accept the marriage proposal, and then, once she had settled into her new life on Bajor, he, Omath and Tyla would come to Bajor to finish the scam._

 _Everything went according to plan. Deena married Ashala, and began her new life as a married woman, but with one problem, Deena (Myran) was actually falling in love with the man she was destined to con._

Deena collected her thoughts, as she made it to the bridge. She was about to start up the walkway that led up and over the bridge, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around with anger, readying to yell at Talla, had it been him, but instead she found Mavis Sisko standing there.

"I'm sorry, I almost struck you," Myran said, with embarrassment in her voice.

"Honey," Mavis said, in an almost motherly tone, "why are you out here at this time of night."

Myran was about to respond when Mavis cut her off.

"Hush for a moment, child," Mavis said. "I have told my nephew to stop poking around into your past, and trust me, he will listen. Honey, I of all people know, there are parts of our lives that are best left in the past. Now," Mavis said, as she held Myran's hand, "you come back with me now. And stop stressing, it's the last thing that little child inside of your tummy needs right now."

Myran smiled at Mavis.

"Thank you," Myran said.

They had walked quietly for about five minutes when Mavis looked over at Myran.

"Now," Mavis said, in a whisper, "just between you and me, on a scale from one to a hundred, how bad is this secret of yours?"

They took a few more steps until Myran replied.

"Off the charts," Myran said, in a soft voice.

"I know the feeling," Mavis said, with an understanding tone, and then she hugged Myran who walked beside her. "I will always be here, if you need me." Mavis added.

The two women made their way down the deserted streets.

And, as it turned out, Myran was right. Talla had indeed been waiting by the bridge, and he watched as Mavis had interfered and had escorted Myran (Deena) away from the bridge, and away from him. And then another person walked out of the fog; Ashala, the Vedek whom Myran had married in the past. Part of Ashala's face was scarred, an injury inflicted upon him long ago; by Myran (Deena).

"I've done my part," Talla said. "And trust me," Talla added, "She doesn't know you're still alive."

Ashala smiled.

"Now isn't that a shame," Ashala said, with a sinister tone to his voice.

Continued….


	137. Thy Kingdome Come II

**James R Kirk: TNG**

 **Thy Kingdom Come II**

 **Inside the Naissance Dysonsphere…**

The Star Fleet complex, located near the entrance of Naissance, but still a continent or two away from the actual entrance, was alive with hope ever since Kirk and the others who had traveled to the Naissance via a wormhole created by Trelane arrived at the complex. But now it was Trelane, claiming to now be powerless, who had come to apologize for bringing them to the Naissance and that he had fallen for a trap set by his own parents; to trap him inside of the Naissance for all eternity, with not only Captain Kirk, who was his most sought after play thing, but with many of his friends; as well as the science staff that manned Naissance, among them, Admiral Janeway.

And yet, as Trelane professed his apology, he, and the others, were unaware that inside of Lal, the daughter of the late Commander Data, was an object the female android had been secretly programmed to use in order to capture Trelane; forever. The object had been inside of her construct ever since she had returned the first time she had gone through a singularity which had appeared inside her room back on Earth at Star Fleet Academy. The object, made up of a strange element that only super beings such as a Q, or beings like them, could obtain, would house the essence of Trelane for eternity.

But when Lal came through that wormhole, months ago, with the object inside of her, the essence of another God like being followed her through, and was tracked in a paradoxical seem in the space time continuum that would only release him the moment real time had been intersected; which it now had been… and that being was Gary Mitchell….

The small group of people who had gathered around Trelane, who assured them all he was now no different than they were, were unaware of the threat approaching them. But as Benjamin Sisko shifted his attention over to Kirk and Spock, he noticed that the two legends were slowly distancing themselves from the others. And then Sisko followed Kirk's train of sight, and saw Lal walking toward where Sisko was standing, near to Trelane, but another person, clad in an old style Starfleet uniform, was making his way toward Kirk. Both Lal and Mitchell were about twenty yards away.

"Gary Mitchell," the whisper came from Admiral Janeway, who had also kept an eye on Kirk and Spock. "This may not turn out good for all of us."

A look of recognition came over Sisko.

"Kirk's friend from the academy," Sisko said to Janeway, "Jim once told me about him. He told me how Mitchell and another crew member, a woman, became endowed with telekinetic powers. They were both destroyed on a planet just outside the galactic rim."

"There's actually more," Janeway said, "A special ops team was sent to that world, years later, and no remains were ever found. That part of the record is on a need to know basis only." Janeway showed Sisko a phaser she had in her hand. Sisko nodded.

Suddenly Gary Mitchell began to speak; his voice was unnaturally amplified so that all could hear his voice; which also had a slight echo.

"Are you surprised to see me, my good, no strike that, my former best friend Jim Kirk?" Mitchell asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Meanwhile, Janeway turned to Trelane.

"Look," Janeway said to Trelane, "If you have any ability to stop what is happening, do so now."

"As I told you madam," Trelane said, with failure on his face, "I no longer have any powers. I'm as helpless as you are."

"We have to be able to do something," Rebecca said to her father. "Jim and Spock will be killed."

Another person, in the small crowd, was well aware that Kirk's life was in danger, and so was the person's life who she was in love with; Spock. Elizabeth Pike did have a hidden ability, taught to her by the now extinct Talosians. And now, she concentrated on the dampening field that while pretty much dismantled by Trelane, still affected certain aspects of the complex and surrounding area.

Geordi Leforge, who had been standing near Elizabeth Pike, could see her close her eyes and concentrating. Geordi had seen enough in his long career to know that something was different about her, and that in some way, she was trying to help.

Meanwhile…

"Gary," Kirk finally said, as he distanced himself from Spock as well, "this is between you and me; so let these people go."

Gary Mitchell laughed hysterically, and then composed himself.

"Always concerned with others Jim," Gary said with a grin, "I always liked that about you. Yet, you tried to kill me when all I was guilty of doing was evolving into a being like that one," Gary said, pointing at Trelane.

"My good sir," Trelane said to Gary Mitchell, "I must insist that you stop this. I brought these people here, and I want to make things right by letting them go."

"You're a food," Mitchell said to Trelane. "Your parents have not only trapped you inside of this place, with help from the Q I might add, but they have moved this entire little solar system outside of time and space. We're all trapped!"

"Gary; if we're all trapped here; well then help get us out!" Kirk said, hoping to play on his old friend's humanity.

"No, I don't think so," Gary Mitchell finally said. "I'm going to kill you, Jim, and then I'm going to kill Spock. What happens to the others will depend on whether or not they bow to my will and worship me like the being I deserved to be worshiped as; a God!"

Lal had made her way over to Sisko and Janeway. There was a vacant expression on the androids face; more than usual.

"Lal," Rebecca Sisko said to Lal, as she came over to stand with her father, "you don't look good. Are you alright?"

The female android closed her eyes.

"An odd program inside my core matrix has been activated," Lal said.

Geordi came over, taking his eyes off of Elizabeth Pike for the mean time.

"Does the program have a designation?" Leforge asked.

Meanwhile, streams of energy began to gather around Gary Mitchell's hands, and gained brightness with each moment, as though surging for some unknown reason.

"Gary," Kirk said to his once best friend, "you killed Kelso," Kirk explained, trying to bring sense to Mitchell's ramblings, "and he was a good friend to you. You would have killed us all had I not acted; you even said so yourself, on the Enterprise; don't you remember?"

 _(events that happened in TOS episode WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE)_

"Oh come on Jim, we both know it goes deeper than that," Gary countered with, "you twisted Elizabeth's mind against me."

"No," Kirk said, "I played on Dr. Dehner's humanity, and she saw you for what you were becoming; what you are now."

"And just what am I?" Gary asked. "No; don't answer that Jim. I mean, how could you know what it is like; being a God? Let me show you how a God really works," he continued to say, with sarcasm aimed at Trelane.

Mitchell snapped his hands and Ensign Giles appeared in front of him, holding her baby. Mitchell took the baby from its mother, Giles crying, reaching out her arms to take the baby back.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked, worried for the safety of the baby.

The baby began to cry at being scared at the sight of Gary looking down at it.

"Let my baby go, please," Giles said, pleading for the life of her child, her words barely discernable through her trembling tears…

And then she watched in horror as her child was engulfed in flames…

Instantly Janeway drew her phaser and fired it at Mitchell!

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the complex,** the main power supply couplings were being repaired. They had been partly damaged during the fire that had destroyed most of the complex days earlier. The dampening field hadn't been totally rendered inoperable by Trelane, for whatever reason. Communications were still not available, and the transporters were still out. By fixing the generators it was hoped these issues would be resolved, and leading the team to fix those generators was Captain Jonathan Canary. He was directing the repair teams when, at that moment, Canary noticed several of his fellow star fleet crew coming towards him, including Commander Julian Bashir and his wife Lt. Commander Ezri Dax.

"What's wrong?" Canary asked, sensing there was something wrong.

"Two higher forms of life," Bashir began to explain, "are in some sort of duel of fates on the other side. Unless we act fast, I believe the situation will get worse."

"Julian, you always were one for understatements," Ezri said, "how about this Captain Canary; we're all going to die unless we do something..now"

Suddenly Canary's communicator chirped; it was the Emprenda, and then the excited voice of Scotty could be heard.

Continued…


	138. Thy Kingdome Come FINALE!

**James R Kirk: TNG**

 **Thy Kingdom Come Finale!**

 **Inside the Naissance Dysonsphere…**

Previously…

 _"And just what am I?" Gary asked. "No; don't answer that Jim. I mean, how could you know what it is like; being a God? Let me show you how a God really works," he continued to say, with sarcasm aimed at Trelane._

 _Mitchell snapped his hands and Ensign Giles appeared in front of him, holding her baby. Mitchell took the baby from its mother, Giles crying, reaches out her arms to take the baby back._

 _"What are you doing?" Kirk asked, worried for the safety of the baby._

 _The baby began to cry at being scared at the sight of Gary looking down at it._

 _"Let my baby go, please," Giles said, pleading for the life of her child, her words barely discernable through her trembling tears…_

 _And then she watched in horror as her child was engulfed in flames…_

 _Instantly Janeway drew her phaser and fired it at Mitchell!_

Our story continues…

The beam of energy streaked from the phaser, directly at Mitchell. But acting as if he had a sixth sense, Mitchell raised his hand and, using his own power, he deflected the phaser beam, and it struck part of the gathered crowd, nearly twenty or so, including Geordi Leforge, and Elizabeth Pike were standing, instantly vaporizing all of them.

"My God, what have I done," Janeway said, as she watched the horror of what she had attempted play out. "I want no one else fire; that's an order!" Janeway ordered, nearly in tears, as her trembling hand dropped the phaser, realizing that the phasers were useless against the mad man, and her attempt at a quick solution had killed many of her friends.

"That is wise," Gary said to her and all them all, his voice eerily louder.

Others lowered their now drawn weapons.

Mitchell stepped back, his eyes glowing with energy.

"I will kill all of you, if and when I decide to!" Mitchell shouted, obviously in a deranged state of mind.

"Gary!" Kirk shouted back, "Stop this! This isn't the man I knew at the academy all those years ago, he would never do this!"

"No, Jim, I'm not that man anymore," Gary Mitchell came back with, a slight tone of remorse in his voice. "You saw to that!"

As Kirk and Gary bantered back and forth about betrayal, the crowd that had gathered slowly backed off, at the behest of Admiral Janeway's hand motions. And as they did, Lal made her way toward Trelane, driven on by her programming. Benjamin Sisko noticed Lal's gaze, as it was transfixed on Trelane. And as she got closer to Trelane, Sisko began have a strange feeling come over him, and he recognized it immediately; the Celestial Temple was making contact with him.

Meanwhile, Kirk had been able to slightly approach Mitchell, and in so doing, Kirk had distanced themselves from the crowd, towards a growth of trees in the near distance.

"Your issue is with me," Kirk repeated to his former best friend, "don't kill these innocent people!"

"I will kill who I want! Don't you see Jim; I can because I am no longer one of you," Gary said with a sinister look on his face.

"Gary," Kirk said, with a softer voice, trying to play on Mitchell's show of remorse from a moment ago, "what happened on Delta Vega, between you and me, happened over a century ago. If you want to blame someone; then blame me!"

"Oh I do," Gary said, his voice somewhat softer, and without rage. "You tried to kill me Jim. Who was it who set you up with Carol; it was me. And that's how you repaid me?"

"You told me that you would have killed me, if our roles had been reversed and I had grown maniacal. Gary, your powers were becoming too great, and they were having an effect on your mind. I had the safety of the crew to worry about," Kirk explained.

Mitchell nodded in agreement.

"I know," Mitchell said finally, as he backed up towards one of the many trees in the field that surrounded the Star Fleet complex on Naissance. His eyes were not glowing as much as he leaned back against it. "You went on with your life, Jim, while mine ended."

"You're here now, Gary," Kirk told his old friend. "Come back with me, to Star Fleet. Perhaps they have some way to make you human again. No one will blame you for what you've done; but it needs to stop and needs to stop now."

And then, suddenly, Gary Mitchell's eyes began to glow brightly again; his sixth sense awakening. He stopped leaning up against the tree.

"What is it Gary?" Kirk asked.

AT THAT EXACT INSTANT…30 yards away.

[BEN SISKO WAS IN DIRECT CONTACT WITH THE LIFEFORMS THAT RESIDED INSIDE OF THE BAJORAN WORMHOLE. AND NOW HE KNEW WHAT TO DO…]

Ben Sisko made his way over to Lal, looking down at his hands as he walked slowly toward her. His hands had a strange glow coming from them, and he knew what to do. He replayed in his mind what the image of Kira told him to do only moments ago, during his contact with the Prophets.

 _"The object inside of Lal can only be held by non-corporeal beings," the Kira entity explained, from outside space and time._

 _Suddenly, Jadzia stood beside him and then she began to talk._

 _"It was placed inside of Lal by Data, who had been given unique abilities by Rhonda-Q so that he could touch it, and build the cloaked housing compartment around it, so as to hide it inside of his daughter; to wait for this given place in time. Emissary, you were once a non-corporeal being, and will always be the Emissary; you have that ability as well."_

 _"Lal is trying to kill Trelane," Sisko explained to the Kira entity, "but, as far as I can tell, his powers are gone. The threat is coming from Gary Mitchell."_

 _"Yes, we know," Kira said with a smile._

 _"Then what must I do?" Sisko asked, as he could hear the sound of his heartbeat in the background of the all-white setting he was now standing in."_

 _"The will of the Prophets will guide you," Kira said…_

…and then, instantly, he was back in the Naissance, standing near the Star Fleet Complex, and just feet behind Lal as she made her way toward Trelane, who was obviously weakened, even showing signs of gray hair. In an instant, Sisko reached out to touch Lal, but his hand passed through the surface of her android body, at the center of her back, and then he felt a strange object that was surging with power inside of her. He withdrew his hand from Lal, and was now holding a strange object which looked like, if anything, a liquid ball of crystal clear glass. Then, on impulse, Sisko whirled around to face where Kirk and Mitchell were standing, nearly a hundred feet away. And then everything went crazy!

In the corner of Sisko's eyes he could see transporter signals appearing among the gathered Star Fleet crew. He watched as Janeway's body was surrounded by a transporter beam, as well as everyone else's, including Spock.

But then something quite unexpectedly happened; someone grabbed the round, liquid object, from his hands; it was Trelane. And for a moment they both existed outside of space and time.

 _"Let me do this," Trelane said to Sisko._

 _"I have to do this," Sisko replied, "It is the will of the Prophets."_

 _"My good sir, trust me, the Prophets of yours cannot see what is happening here, between you and I, because they cannot witness events that are set into motion by other non-corporeal beings, no such being can. Now, please listen," Trelane said, with a smile, as held the crystal in his hands, "this object was meant for me, I know that now. I know that my unstable personality has brought me to this moment, so why not kill two birds with one stone? Since I am the one who brought you all here, then please let my last act be that of a heroic nature. And be sure to tell Captain Kirk that I thank him for being, in some way, the kind of Father to me I never had, but wish I had; a hero. Had I not met him, I don't think I would be doing what I'm about to do."_

 _"What will happen to you," Sisko asked, "to the both of you," he added as he thought of Gary Mitchell. "You said your parents did all of this so that they could destroy you; aren't you letting that happen by doing this?"_

 _"Yes," Trelane said, "but just as your Prophets could not see my actions right now, nor could my parents see the events that Mr. Mitchell put into motion. And, I believe, by doing this, offering my life so as to save yours, Kirk's, and your friends, I think I have proven once and for all that I could have been a great God; one that not only had great power but showed compassion as well. And as for this Mr. Mitchell of yours, and me, we will not be killed; we will be phased into another state of being. Well," Trelane said after a moment, "I hope you endeavors in life bring you great reward. In fact, did you know that your son…" Trelane let his voice trail off, "never mind. There's no time for that now."_

 _"Wait a moment," Sisko said, "what about my son? What were you trying to say?"_

 _Sisko reached out to touch Trelane, but then there was a bright flash, and Sisko returned to reality, and back to the area outside of the compound._

The unmistakable sensation of being transported came over Sisko's body and he was gone, in fact, everyone had been teleported away, even Jim Kirk; but not Gary Mitchell. And then Gary Mitchell and Trelane looked up in the sky and saw, diving down from the sky toward them, five ships, all of them Klingon, and they were firing their weapons. Gary Mitchell was powerful, but not too powerful yet, and before the first Klingon disrupter blast struck where the two men were standing, Trelane began to run toward Mitchell, and he was holding the crystal. He threw the object with all his remaining might just as the disrupter blasts struck all around the immediate area, causing massive explosions.

The entities that made Gary Mitchell and Trelane who and what they were both absorbed inside the strange crystal, which was impervious to the destructive elements of the Klingon's weapons. And when at last, several minutes later after the explosions were done, and the Star Fleet complex had been destroyed by the residual destructive blasts of the several dozen or so torpedoes, the crystal fell to the ground several hundred yards away; undamaged, rolling on the ground. The crystal finally came to a stop, next to the feet of an individual who reached down and picked up the crystal. It was Q; yes THAT Q.

"Well," Q said to the sky, as if talking to someone, and he was of course, "I hope this little mission you sent me on has earned me parole."

And then there was a flash and he Q was gone; for now.

Jim Kirk was aboard the Emprenda and was standing with Admiral Kate Janeway, Ambassador Spock, Captain Jonathan Canary, Benjamin Sisko, Montgomery Scott and General M'iaQua of the Klingon Empire.

"So let me get this straight," Janeway said to M'iaQua, "your ships never left Naissance after delivering Captain Canary. So that means you've been trapped in here, the entire time, with us."

"Correct," M'iaQua replied, with his deep voice. "Chancellor Martok ordered us to survey the inside of this massive construct, under cloak of course, for Klingon security reasons. Once the entrance was closed, and the dampening field was activated, I decided to remain cloaked. When we detected the surge of energy near your complex, I decided to made contact with Captain Scott on the Emprenda, and then we decided to launch an attack worthy of song!"

"And it was glorious," Scotty added with a laugh.

"It sure was," Kirk said to his old friend. "You saved our lives; all of our lives," Kirk added. Then he looked to Sisko. "And Trelane sacrificed his life; what an amazing end to all of this, wouldn't you say?" Kirk said, with his final words aimed at Spock.

"Amazing would not be the word I would use to describe the outcome," Spock said, "however, it was most," he paused, "fascinating."

"I must return to my ship, and return to the empire." M'iaQua said. The Klingon beamed away.

"What about us?" Geordi Leforge asked, as he stood next to Elizabeth Pike. "I thought for sure that we were dead."

"You were," Admiral Janeway said, "I'm sure of it. But the fact you appeared here on the ship when we did makes me think that Q, or someone like him, saved your lives."

"Yes," Geordi said with a smile, "it sounds like something Q would do."

"I thought Q was dead," Rebecca said.

Suddenly there was a flash and Q, wearing an Admiral's uniform, stood next to Janeway.

"I knew it," Janeway said, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well," Q said, as he looked at the others, "don't all applaud at one time knowing that I am now among the living."

"I assume," Janeway said to him, "your being here has something to do with what went on down there."

"Yes," Q said. "The crystal containing the essence of Trelane and Gary Mitchell had to be collected. I also wanted to let you know that I have returned your little pocket solar system to its original position. I will also have you know that Jean-Luc is on his way inside."

"What will happen to Trelane and Gary?" Kirk asked.

Q thought for a moment, then explained it to Kirk.

"They will exist inside the crystal for an eternity," Q explained, "Unless, of course, they earn parole as I have."

"Just by curiosity," Captain Jonathan Canary interjected, "who sits on this parole board you keep mentioning that keeps letting these losers out?"

Q was about to answer before he totally understand the implied putdown. Q was about to reply, but shook it off.

"Well, I must be going Kate," Q said to Janeway. "Tell Jean-Luc I said hello, and hope to see him next time I'm in this area of the universe. I'm sure he'll be upset I didn't get a chance to pop in on him."

And with that said, there was a flash of light and Q was gone.

Admiral Picard's fleet of ships passed by the exiting Klingon ships and then entered the Naissance and rendezvoused with the Emprenda.

The next day, inside the Naissance, Jim Kirk and Spock walked nearby the construction site where the new Star Fleet complex was being built. Joining them were Benjamin Sisko and Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Spock was speaking to Picard.

"It is satisfying to know that Admiral Janeway and Commander Bashir will not be giving up the Naissance project," Spock said. "I know that you had your doubts, Admiral Picard, however, I still believe it is a wise endeavor."

"I still have those doubts," Picard said back to Spock, "however, if Admiral Janeway believes in it then I will support her best I can. They may have to contend with the Si'gh in the near term, but Star Fleet will keep an eye out for any trouble from them. You also be happy to know that Mr. Thorn's hidden singularity lab back on Earth has been dismantled by Captain Riker, and all related projects, in terms of creating singularities, has been ordered halted.""

"Jean-Luc," Kirk said, "from what I know now of Captain Jonathan Canary, I really believe he will and his crew will be a valuable asset to Kate and Naissance mission of finding endangered species and bringing them here."

"Yes," Picard agreed, "I am sure Captain Canary and the Emprenda will serve her cause quite well."

"Jim," Sisko said, "what are you going to do now? I have no doubt that Myran wants to return to a more simple existence, heck, even Kasidy is demanding that the two of us runaway and hide."

"Well," Kirk said to Sisko, "after I get back to Earth and reunite with her, I'm going propose that she and I return to Timus Prime and to the simple lives we had there."

"Jim, I need not remind you," Spock said, "that commanding a Starship is your first best destiny. I had to remind the other Jim Kirk that I knew the same thing; and it is the truth."

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"But that Jim Kirk didn't have a wife and child, with another child on the way, as I do," Kirk replied to Spock. "And in the past year or so, with the abduction of Rebecca, the Project Diamond caper, the business with Vaal, the Talosian affair and this whole incident with Trelane and Gary; I think we're due a rest…at least for a little while."

Spock nodded in silent agreement, and then turned his attention back to Picard.

"If all goes as expected, Admiral Picard," Spock said, "in my capacity as Vulcan's Ambassador, I should be able to sign off on your final orders so that you can assume your new role as Earth's Ambassador to Vulcan."

"Thank you," Picard said, "it will be an honor."

"And what about you, Ben," Kirk said. What are your plans?"

Sisko, rubbed his graying goatee for a moment, and then replied.

"Kasidy once talked about moving to Timus if you and Myran ever decided to return there, so as to continue her friendship with Myran."

"That would be great," Kirk said with a broad smile. "But I warn you; it is a quiet world; no excitement, well, unless you like to Golf."

"Oh," Sisko said, with a competitive sound in his voice, "my handicap is a five; what's yours?"

"I'm a six," Kirk replied, though it was a lie, he was more like a 3. But since he knew betting would be involved, he kept that information to himself.

"Kasidy is growing weary of my semi-active status with Star Fleet, and, my unique roll with the Bajorans. I think I can honor her wish, for a while, and go to another world to escape both fronts."

"What about you Spock," Kirk said, after a moment, "have you any idea what T'pring's lest telepathic message was all about?"

"My son S'vath, Elizabeth Pike, and I are going to return to Vulcan and look into this matter while Rhonda (S'vaths' wife) continues with her duties here at Naissance. We hope to find out more answers when we get back to Vulcan."

"Just remember," Kirk said to Spock, "if you need my help, with anything, I'm on my way."

"Me too," Sisko added.

And with that, the four Star Fleet legends continued their walk around the construction area of the new command complex inside the Naissance, content, that for now, all was right….

 **Coming soon…in the not too distant future…**

 **Jim Kirk and his wife Myran return to the planet they call home; Timus Prime. But with Myran's past catching up to her, Jim Kirk may find that a peaceful life for the two of them is as elusive as can be.**

 **Spock and his son S'vath investigate the strange warning the T'pring gave them moments before her death; a warning about Sybok, Spock's long thought dead half-brother…**


	139. Return to Timus

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Return to Timus**

 **Timus Prime…**

Jim Kirk, dressed in old style Blue Jeans, of the 501 variety, with a plaid shirt and his dusty old cowboy hat, opened the door to his antique store for the first time in over a year. He listened as the door creaked open and then reached over to the right and flipped up the light switch on the wall. Instantly his eyes were greeted to his large collection of antiques, from all over the known galaxy, as well as the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated over months and months he had been away.

He took off his hat and placed it on one of the hooks on the hat stand that was located just inside the entrance. As the fresh air from outside invaded the store, Kirk took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes as the smell of old books, guns and other knick-knacks flooded his senses. He opened his eyes and walked over to the simple cash/credit register that was located at the lone checkout stand, and then he walked around the counter, just as he had done for nearly two years after arriving at Timus Prime.

Above the counter was a sign would now be removed; it read Robert Crane's Antiques and General Store. Robert Crane had been Kirk's alias ever since he had arrived in the 24th century. It was just by chance, while visiting Bajor, and Myran's family there, Kirk witnessed the attack upon Benjamin Sisko and his family. The result was Kirk's alias was then discovered. What followed next were several adventures that had put Kirk's life, as well as the lives of his wife and children, at risk.

Now, with the incident inside the Naissance Dysonsphere a couple weeks behind him, Kirk was ready to return to the simple life that he and Myran had shared on Timus Prime. With an 18 month old son, and another child on the way, very soon in fact, Kirk decided that it was about time he gave his wife what he had promised when they married; love and happiness.

It was at that moment when a large Klingon stepped through the doorway. The Klingons of the 24th century were different than the ones he had encountered in the 23rd century. Due to some sort of DNA tampering, or something like that, the modern 24th century Klingons had distinctive foreheads with ridges. In fact, in some cases, the ridges among family members were sometimes very similar, or so that was what Kirk had read once.

"Can I help you?" Kirk asked his visitor.

"You can," the Klingon replied with a deep rough voice. "My name is M'uak, you do not know me; yet."

Kirk wasn't at all thrilled with the situation. Had the Klingon come to kill him; Kirk did not know. Perhaps he was related to the Klingon who had abducted Rebecca Sisko? Kirk didn't want to jump to any conclusions…but his instincts were hard to deny.

"Are you looking for a particular antique item? If you are, Kirk added, "I'm going to have to ask you to come back in a couple days. I closed this shop about a year ago, and I've just started the process of opening it back up."

M'uak looked at the wall behind Kirk and saw a Bat'leth was mounted there.

"The weapon of a warrior," M'uak said, "can I ask how it came to be yours?"

Kirk reached up and took the Bat'leth down.

"An old," Kirk smiled at the thought of his next words, "treasure of mine. It belonged to a Klingon named Kang. I bought it from a Klingon trader of goods a year or so ago, but I'm sorry; it isn't for sale."

Kirk, his apprehension fading, handed the weapon to M'uak.

"Kang the magnificent is a legend among my people," M'uak said with pride in his voice, as he inspected the Bat'leth. "He died as a warrior when he was killed after hunting down the white albino that had killed his first born son. You," M'uak said, as he handed the Bat'leth back to Kirk, "are as much as a legend to my people as Kang; James Tiberius Kirk."

"I wish it were that simple," Kirk said, as he put the bladed weapon back up on the wall. "I'm afraid the Jim Kirk you are speaking of died several years ago on Veridian III."

"You and he are of the same mold," M'uak countered, "you share the same qajunpaQ."

"Courage," Kirk said, translating the word.

"You know the Klingon language?" M'uak asked at being surprised by Kirk's translation.

"Oh," Kirk said with a smile, "I wouldn't go that far. But, I have picked up a few words here and there."

M'uak and Kirk shared a silent eye-to-eye stare.

"So what is it I can do for you?" Kirk finally asked.

"Like you," M'uak said, "I came to this world, Timus Prime, to find a new life."

"Now that is interesting," Kirk said a tone of doubt in his words. "Timus Prime is about the most uneventful world in the known galaxy. In fact, ships are not allowed on the surface. To even live on this world one must sign an agreement to abide by the rules of surface travel; horseback or other like animals. This is the last place I would think a Klingon warrior would want to settle down at."

M'uak began to laugh, and very loudly.

"Hearing that come from you, Kirk, one of your world's greatest warriors, is very ironic indeed," M'uak said with a deep chuckle.

Kirk began to laugh too, which started M'uak laughing again. Moments later the two settled down, and then M'uak reached into a large pouch that he wore around his broad shoulders, and pulled out a container of Blood-wine. Kirk reached under the counter and found two old dusty mugs, and blew in them to get the dust out. M'uak came over and poured wine into the cups.

"So why are you here?" Kirk asked, "I have to admit, I thought you were going to kill me."

M'uak was easily as tall as Ruk; the android that Kirk had encountered so many decades ago.

"Perhaps, in another time," M'uak said, "I would have killed you, or, you would have killed me."

Kirk drank the wine, and looked off in the distance as he thought back on his old life in the 23rd century, and his encounters with Kor, Kang, Koloth and other Klingons.

 _(Kang and Kirk met in the third season of TOS, but I always got the impression they had already met in battle a couple of times.)_

"Yes," Kirk said, as he swallowed some wine, "it was a different time. In fact," Kirk said to M'uak, "our people are allies now."

"Indeed they are," M'uak said with a nod. "My people have fought many wars since those times. And after I lost my own son to one of those wars, I decided that I did not want that kind of life, and moved here nearly three months ago."

Kirk picked up the blood wine, and poured himself some more.

"I thought Klingons strived to die in combat; don't you feel the call of the warrior?" Kirk asked.

"No more than you," M'uak said. "In fact, that is why I am here."

Kirk gave him a look of puzzlement.

"I am the new," M'uak searched for the right word, "mayor of this town."

"When my wife and I left, about a year ago, Mayor Hicks was still in office. In fact," Kirk explained to M'uak, "he was the one who sold me this store front before he took office."

"He was an honorable person," M'uak said, with genuine respect. "Unfortunately he passed away after a long bout with an illness. After a short while we held a special election, and I was voted into office."

Kirk smiled, and shook his head.

"Excuse me for smiling," Kirk said, "but a Klingon practicing democracy is the last thing I ever thought I would see."

"Yes," M'uak said with a nod of his head, "I can see the humor. Kirk," M'uak went on to say, "As it happens, our current constable is resigning as of two days from now. Apparently his wife has grown tired of the easy existence here, and wants to move on. I'd like you to replace him."

"Me?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Kirk; you and I are both are here on Timus for the same reasons," M'uak said, as he put a strong hand on Kirk's shoulder, "My wife and I, and our two younger sons, are here because the call of a warrior just isn't enough for a growing number of Klingons, I being one of them. It is only racial bigotry that perpetuates the notion that all Klingons must be fanatically driven for battle. Oh, it once was, for me; but no longer. And having someone like Jim Kirk, standing side by side with me, helping to protect this world we now call home, would be a powerful, meaningful, message to send out to those who wish to come here to find such a life."

Kirk thought for about M'uak's offer.

"I'll tell you what," Kirk finally said, "I will discuss this with my wife. She didn't know who I was until after my identity was revealed last year, and I told her, when we decided to come back, that I would settle down and become the man she fell I love with. I will never go back to using the name Robert Crane, but, I will try my hardest to live a peaceful normal life with her."

"I'm sure you know, from your living here before, that there is little crime on Timus," M'uak told Kirk. "It's the kind of crime one would expect to see in a small town, or village setting; drunks and petty crime. This settlement, or town as some call it, is still the only one on Timus; but it's growing. Well," M'uak said, "I hope your wife lets you do this. If not, there will be no dishonor at all, and I hope we can still become good friends. I understand her concerns, and wish you both the best, no matter which way you decide."

Kirk watched as M'uak turned and left the store and shut the door. Kirk had read many books about the old west, which was what Timus reminded him of in many ways. As a child he would actually dress up as a Sherriff, and kept law and order in the make believe worlds in his mind. It was definitely something he would think about doing for real; on Timus Prime.

Continued…


	140. Summit Grove

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Summit Grove**

Jim Kirk was atop a powerful looking horse, affectionately named Bones, as it made its way toward the place that Jim Kirk called home. He and Myran had purchased the house not long after they had married a couple years or so back. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small. It sat on three acres of land, as most homes did on Timus. Myran had requested a small garden where she could grow their vegetables and fruits, and thankfully, while they were away for over a year, their neighbors had maintained the garden. Kirk climbed down off of the horse, and lazily tied its reigns around one of the wooden planks that made up a fence that rimmed the garden.

"Honey," Kirk said, as he saw his wife sitting on one of the rocking chairs on the porch, "Just as you requested, I brought home some pickles and chocolate syrup."

Due to her pregnancy, Myran had developed some strange eating habits, and had yet let go of most of them. He reached into his riding pouch and brought out a small sack of food he had gotten at the fresh food market in town.

The nearby town, where the stores were, including his antiques store, as well as the local school, was still the only town on Timus and was called Summit Grove. At best the population of Summit Grove was four-thousand.

Kirk opened the jar of pickles and took one out and handed it to her.

"What did you do today?" Kirk asked his wife.

"Principle N'mal came by," Myran said with a smile as she took the pickle, as well as the chocolate. She dipped the pickle into the syrup took a bite. "He said they'd love to have me back whenever I want to."

"That's great news," Kirk said.

"Jim; I think the baby's real close," Myran said, as she felt her well pregnant stomach. "And we have yet to decide on her name."

They had known the of the child's sex for nearly a month, after so many friends had demanded to know so they could get the appropriate gifts.

Kirk sat down in the other rocking chair, and reached into the jar for another pickle and bit into it.

"I gave Mathew his name," Kirk said, as he saw his young son sleeping in his crib nearby, "so, I want you to name our daughter. What about naming her after your mother," Kirk suggested; again.

"Bajoran's don't normally name their children in such a way," Myran told him; again.

"You keep telling me that," Kirk said, "and I keep telling you that there's nothing wrong with bucking tradition."

She smiled at her husband. As she watched Jim as he looked at little Mathew sleeping in his crib, she wanted to tell him about her past; the past that had recently found her on Earth. But as her mind came up with the words, her heart stopped her; and she knew why. Would Kirk turn away from her, after finding about her sordid past? She didn't want to take the risk, and decided not to tell him; for now.

"Oh, by the way," Kirk said, as he looked over at his wife, "I had a most interesting visitor at the store; the new mayor. Did you know that he's a Klingon?"

"We have a Klingon mayor?" Myran asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, and get this," Kirk told her, "the local constable is retiring and the mayor wants me to take his place. I told him I would discuss it with you first. Honey, make no mistake about it, I'll say no in a heartbeat. We came back here to settle down."

Myran smiled, and realized that if her husband took the job, then he would be too busy to dig into her past. She didn't like keeping this kind of secret from him, but then again, he wasn't truthful about his own interesting past as a Star Fleet legend.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she told him with a smile. "Just promise me you will be home at a respectable hour."

"Don't worry," Kirk told her, with a reassuring tone in his voice. "I will have deputies working for me and I'll put them on the night shift."

"Well," she said, "if this is something you really want to do, then its fine with me. Oh, and I have some news for you too," Myran said. "You got message delivered earlier in the day. Apparently Sulu is moving to here Timus."

"That old codger is moving here?" Kirk asked with a laugh. "When is he expected to arrive?"

"Sometime next week," Myran said. "Apparently he purchased three acres of land not far from here, up past the second ridge."

"Huh," Kirk said, "tomorrow I think I'll take Bones on a ride up that way and check out the place."

"I would come too honey, but I think Paya (her horse) wouldn't care for the extra weight I'm carrying."

"I could hitch the wagon up," Kirk suggested.

Myran shook her head.

"No," Myran said with a smile, "that is okay. You go and have some fun tomorrow, just please get back by the early afternoon. I have some carrots I want you to plant for the garden.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Sulu beamed down to…" Kirk continued to speak.

Myran listened as her husband told her another story about an old adventure that he and Sulu had shared somewhere back in the long ago past. She was happy that the message from his old friend had made Kirk happy and nostalgic. What she didn't tell Kirk was that he had received another message as well and it was marked urgent, and it was from; Jake Sisko.

 _Next time…Spock and S'vath investigate the mystery of T'pring's warning before her death; Sybok…_

 _Coming soon…Not only does Sulu arrive on Timus, but so does Ben Sisko and his family…Myran's criminal past is closing in on her…and what is Odo up to?_


	141. Minds of Matter

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Minds of Matter**

 **Planet Vulcan…**

The small vessel dove out of the sky and then came to a landing atop an out cropping of dwellings near the capital of Vulcan. Spock and his son S'vath had returned to Vulcan to settle T'pring's estate. She was the last of her family line, thus there was no one to put her affairs in order after her death. Being that S'vath was T'pring's only child, it fell onto him to close out her estate. Not knowing much about the estate laws on Vulcan, S'vath had asked his father for assistance. The large doors to T'pring's abode swung open, and Spock and S'vath entered T'pring's home.

"I vaguely have memories of this place," S'vath said to his father, Spock. "Mother was always sending me to some sort of Vulcan meditation school, or other discipline study."

"The logical path for a Vulcan," Spock told his son. "My father encouraged me to attend those very same schools in my youth."

"I could never fit in," S'vath said. "Mainly because I found most of the Vulcan studies somewhat," S'vath searched for the words, "unnatural."

"S'vath," Spock said, after they both made their way into the home, and looked about the various rooms, which were studded with various Vulcan décor, "I accept your disdain for the Vulcan culture, however, perhaps we should avoid the usual debates that seem to come from such discussions."

"Oh come on father," S'vath said, as they reached what appeared to be the main area where guests would gather for meals, or conversation while enjoying the large fountain that was situated in the middle of the main area, "I do not like dislike Vulcan culture, I just do not accept is as my own. And as for our debating often; I only met Leonard McCoy on two occasions before his death, yet he told me how you and grandfather debated each other, until the illness he was stricken with took his mind from him."

"Our debates were of a political nature," Spock countered, though he knew that was not the absolute truth.

"I have one word for you," S'vath said, with a grin, "bullshit."

"Hello Spock," a voice said from behind Spock and S'vath.

Spock and S'vath turned around to see Tuvok.

"Tuvok," Spock said, "it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust you have been in good health since my last visit."

"Indeed," Tuvok said, "Logic would suggest that this is your son; S'vath. It is an honor to meet you S'vath, son of Spock."

Tuvok offered S'vath the customary Vulcan hand salute, and S'vath replied by giving Tuvok the "two thumbs" up hand gesture.

"Please do not be offended," Spock said, as he watched his son give Tuvok the two thumbs up sign. "My son has not quite followed the Vulcan way."

"My father will apologize for my greeting," S'vath said, "but I will not. Unlike him, I consider myself a child of the stars, and lean toward the customs of Earth."

"I assure you that I am not offended," Tuvok stated, in a matter of fact tone. "I have served with many distinguished humans in the past, and I assure you, I am well aware of their mannerisms."

"Good," S'vath said.

"What matter brings you here," Spock asked Tuvok.

"I heard of your arrival, and decided to offer you my assistance," Tuvok said. "One of my own uncles passed on recently, and I thought I you might be accepting of assistance."

"I grieve for your loss," Spock said, "However; S'vath and I have the task well in hand."

Tuvok nodded, and then rendered the Vulcan hand salute once more.

"Then I will take my leave of you," Tuvok said, as he turned and left.

S'vath saw a strange look on his father's face; one of curiosity.

"Father, are you puzzled by your friend's visit?" S'vath asked.

Spock looked over at his son.

"Tuvok possesses one of the most discipline minds I have ever known," Spock told his son, "His visit was most unnecessary."

"Perhaps he just wanted to say hello," S'vath countered.

"Vulcans do not just simply say hello," Spock said, with a dismissive tone in his voice.

S'vath went into the area where the food replicator was located. Pushed some buttons on the device as he continued to talk with his father.

"Father," S'vath said, after Tuvok had left, "you have managed to keep specifics of your brother shrouded in mystery. Each time I ask you about him, ever since we left Naissance, you resort to subterfuge. Just what happened between the two of you?"

Spock walked over to the large viewing window that displayed a wide vista upon the rocky desert that seemed to stretch out for infinity.

"Very well," Spock said.

"In the past, when I have tried to research uncle Sybok, the texts here, on Vulcan, just mention his name and his and your father; Sarek. There is no mention of his life and what he had accomplished."

"Sybok was one of the most gifted Vulcans of his time," Spock explained. "Your grandfather Sarek hoped that one day Sybok would have ascended with his disciplines and taken a seat with the council."

"So what happened?" S'vath asked, as he took two bowls of fruit from the replicator.  
"There is little if any about his life, I know; I have looked."

Spock came over and took a bowl of fruit that S'vath had offered.

"As you are very aware of, Sybok became convinced that only through emotions could a Vulcan achieve enlightenment. He denounced the theories of Surak, and then tried to spread his philosophy; and for that he was exiled."

"My uncle was a," S'vath bit into a fruit that was much like an apple from Earth, "heretic?"

"That is a harsh word to describe your uncle's beliefs, though the tone of the word nearly fits." Spock said. "Many years later, and while under the influence of an alien entity in deep space, Sybok became convinced that the fabled world of Sha Ka Ree actually existed at the center of the galaxy."

"I can see why you have been a bit sketchy on the details," S'vath said. "I think I would have gotten along with your brother quite well if all that he did was debate dogma."

"S'vath, the difference between you and my brother is quite simple; where you have investigated different philosophies over the years, of which I have never tried to interfere with, he had intentions to forcibly spread his beliefs, in matters such as in Sha ka Ree, upon the population of Vulcan," Spock explained.

"So what happened to him?" S'vath asked.

"He commandeered the Enterprise," Spock went on to explain, "And took us to the center of the galaxy to seek out the world of Sha Ka Ree. We found a world, in the center of the Great Barrier, however, it was not Sha Ka Ree, and the entity that existed there was not a deity at all. Ultimately, Captain Kirk was forced to destroy the entity, and Sybok's life was lost in the process."

"Did my mother know Sybok?" S'vath asked, after several moments of silence.

"There is no way to be certain," Spock said.

"Could this be one of her ploys?" S'vath came back with.

"No," Spock answered quickly. "While T'pring and I were not close after the events of our Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, her warning to you and I seemed genuine."

"If your brother managed to survive the events you spoke of, could he pose a real threat?" S'vath asked.

"Yes," Spock replied.

S'vath had never known his father to show worry in his voice; and hearing it in Spock's voice now was a concern that even S'vath could not deny.

…and S'vath did have a reason to be concerned. Because while Spock and S'vath were now on Earth, Sybok was already on the move, and he was heading to the Naissance Dysonsphere…

continued…


	142. The Forgotten

**James T Kirk TNG; The Forgotten**

 **The Planet of Timus; the town of Summit Grove…**

The sounds of laughter and loud music came from Summit Grove's only dining establishment, which, to Constable James T Kirk, was nothing more than a saloon; almost straight out of the old west of America. The particulars were almost the same. Gold strikes, the herding of cattle, and the expansion west is what drove the hearts and sounds of those old "cowboy" towns centuries ago.

In the later parts of the 24th century, on the planet Timus, a planet far from Earth, the hearts and sounds that fueled the lone town of Summit Grove were the mining of Dylithium, as well as other tradable elements. Timus was ripe with precious elements but because of laws against complex modern day forms of mining, due to their power consumption, only a person's strength would bring them the wealth they sought.

For the most part, those who came to Timus were well behaved, if not occasionally rambunctious. Once a week, Ferengi purchasers of precious metals and elements would arrive, on Friday, to buy whatever the miners had to sell. That meant, on Friday night, with fresh credits to spend, the saloon was crowded and the town was alive with energy and commerce.

It was Friday night, as Jim Kirk closed up his Antique shop. This was the one night where his duties as Constable would stretch out to the early morning hours of Saturday. There was bound to be a fight or two between two drunks, usually over a woman that both combatants wanted. Since prostitution was legal on Timus, the women, and men, who sold their bodies for sex, were of highest quality. This was due to heavy regulation of the health standards that were required to maintain a sex-server's license.

Since the population on Timus was regulated, only about a hundred prostitutes were licensed. Which mean the nearly three to four hundred miners that flocked to the saloon were on a first come first serve basis, unless of course, they were outbid.

But, even with that, the mood of the minors was usually positive, and why not? The Ferengi actually paid well, due to their not wanting the Orion Syndicate to muscle in on their territory. A Ferengi whom Kirk had already had a prior working relationship with was named Quark. Kirk's good friend Spock had vouched for Quark. Apparently, while on Romulas, Spock had used Quark's services many times with smuggling out dissidents or smuggling in banned literature, and the like. Kirk found Quark waiting for him the moment he walked outside into the nighttime air.

"Quark," Kirk said, "I thought your transport vessel would be long gone by now."

"I just came from that place you call a saloon," Quark said, "and, just like I told you last week when I was here, I could take control of that place and make a real winner."

"I'm not stopping you from buying it," Kirk said. "You run honest games, and you won't have an issue with me. Besides, why would you want to leave that place of yours on Deep Space Nine?" Kirk asked, as the two made their way down the quiet sidewalk.

"Morn, one of my most trusted customers, and loudest I should add, has offered to buy it as a franchise," Quark said. "And with Rom and Nog no longer aboard DS9, sometimes it just doesn't feel the same."

"How is your nephew doing?" Kirk asked.

"Despite my better judgment, he has decided to stay in Star Fleet." Quark said, with disappointment in his voice. "I thought for sure that after nearly being killed by that planet killer, and what happened inside the Naissance solar system, he would have wanted to take the severance package Star Fleet offered him. But no," Quark said, "after just one pep talk with Sisko and Admiral Janeway, he's ready to dive right back into his Star Fleet career; fool."

"Well," Kirk said, "I don't think Nog is a fool at all. I think he made the right choice, and I'm glad he has someone like Ben and Kate to help him when he needs words of encouragement."

"We'll see how you feel when your son wants to join Star Fleet, and ends up risking his life in useless battles."

"My son," Kirk said with pride, "the starship captain; I like the sound of that."

They crossed the dirt road, and headed for the saloon. As they were about to step in, a loud smashing sound came from above from one of the hotel rooms located in the above floors. The room was just two stories up from the saloon's entrance. The man who came flying out of the window landed in a trough of water that was used by the horses and other animals that belonged to the patrons inside the bar. Kirk looked up and saw Wendy, one of the sex-servers, poking her head out of the window.

"What happened?" Kirk called up to Wendy from where he stood next to the trough.

"He got a little wild for my taste," Wendy replied. "When I told him that I didn't like (CENSORED FOR RATINGS) sex, he wouldn't let me go, so I shoved him out the window, and told him, how's that for backdoor action!"

"All right," Kirk said back to her. "I'll take care of this scum, don't worry about it."

"What are you going to do with him?" Quark asked.

"Take him down to the jail and let him sleep it off," Kirk said.

Jim Kirk reached down for the man who was in the trough. He pulled the stranger up and hoisted him up on a horse, and then he took the reins of the horse and headed to the local jail, the horse following him at a slow trot. After dropping of the drunken man, Kirk would have someone come fetch the horse. Quark walked beside Kirk.

 **Later…**

"Odo would have pretty much done the same thing, when he was the Constable on Deep Space Nine. You do gooders all act the same." Quark said.

The drunken man from the saloon was in one of the three jail cells. Kirk was in the front of the office filling out a report on the incident. Quark held the man's wallet, which Kirk had pulled from the prisoner's back pocket.

"Is there any identification?" Kirk asked the Ferengi.

Quark opened up the wallet, and found a common ID badge.

"Huh," Quark replied. "That loser you have in your jail has an interesting name," Quark said as he handed Kirk the ID badge.

Kirk took the ID and turned it upright. He looked at a picture on the ID, and it matched the man's face in the jail cell. Then he read the name at the bottom of the ID.

"Harrison Riker," Kirk said, and then he looked over at Quark.

"Captain William Riker was a lady's man before he married," Quark said. "This could easily be a kid of his."

"Or," Kirk said, as the thought back on a man who was a friend of his for only a short while, "he could be a son of Thomas Riker."

And as time would show; Kirk was right….

Meanwhile, several miles away, at Jim Kirk's house, Myran's breathing had become tight; she had gone into labor. She reached for the button on the side of her bed and pressed it. Instantly two nursing aids came rushing in, and they prepared Myran for transport. While use of Transporter machines was frowned upon, on Timus, in such emergency cases as child birth, it was allowed. Moments later; all three women were beamed away, one of the nurses holding little Mathew in the process.

Back in town, Jim Kirk's communicator began chirping.

"Oh my," Kirk said, with a look of panic on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Quark asked.

"Myran has gone into labor; I have to go to the hospital. C'mon," Kirk said, as he stood up and grabbed his hat. Quark followed him out the door and down the street.

"I was thinking," Quark said, as he walked along side Kirk, "can I sell T-shirts of you and your family. I bet they would rake in serious latinum."

Kirk laughed at the thought...

Meanwhile, back inside the jailhouse, Harrison Riker opened his eyes the moment Kirk and Quark were gone. A fiendish grin spread across Riker's face as he slipped a small fingernail file out of a hidden pouch on his left sleeve.

 **Elsewhere...**

A Vulcan science vessel came out of warp and approached the Naissance Dyson Sphere. Aboard her were several Vulcan scientists that would accompany the Emprenda's first rescue mission of an endangered plant life on a planet deep inside the Klingon Empire. And although all the passengers were listed as scientists, one had forged credentials and would not continue on with the Emprenda and her mission.

His name wasn't really So'tol, as it was believed to be by the other passengers; that was just his alias. His real name was Sybok, and the reason he had come to Naissance was more personal; a little Vulcan child named Lenora. She was the daughter of S'vath and Amanda, and grandchild of Sybok's brother…Spock.

Continued….


	143. The Hand of Fate

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **The Hand of Fate….**

 **On the planet of Timus,** Myran Kirk, wife of James T Kirk, had gone into labor. She was at her home, and when the time came, the two nurses who were on hand to care for her contacted the local hospital and they were beamed straight there. The use of Transporters on Timus was generally frowned upon, except in the case of medical situations and other critical conditions, such as child birth.

As soon as the Transport was complete, Myran was inside the hospital's delivery room. Myran was Bajoran, her husband, Kirk, was human. This would be, if successful, their second child and it was going to be a girl. Her name was to be Dahme, pronounced day-me, in honor of Myran's grandmother on her father's side of the family. Bajoran children didn't normally have middle names, but Dahme was half human, and Jim Kirk decided to use the chance to honor the late Nyota Uhura by giving his daughter the middle name of Nyota; Dahme Nyota Kirk.

 **Nearly a thousand light years away, inside the Naissance Dyson Sphere** , Rhonda was about to give birth. She was the wife of S'vath, the son of Spock and T'pring, and this too was to be their second child, and it was to be a boy. Normally Vulcans did not name their children in honor of family members who had passed away within the recent two-hundred years or so. But being that Rhonda was human, and S'vath didn't really care for Vulcan tradition, they decided on the name of Sarek; in honor of S'vath's iconic grandfather.

Rhonda was in her quarters at the recently rebuilt Star Base facility inside the Naissance Dysonsphere. The unborn child, still inside her womb, began to have erratic life signs. This caused Rhonda to go into labor, and so she was taken to the medical department. Commander Julian Bashir, who had delivered many babies in his medical career, was immediately alerted and he instantly sprung out of bed, kissed his sleeping wife Ezri, and zipped out of their quarters and headed to the medical department to deliver the baby.

So, two women, separated by the depths of space, prepared to bring a new life into the universe. Unfortunately, one of the mothers was going to die, and her child would begin a most incredible adventure; which one? Read on...

But it all started two hours earlier as a Vulcan science vessel achieved parking orbit above the Star Fleet complex inside of the Naissance Dyson Sphere. The Vulcans had arrived to assist the construction of a large botanical complex on one the continents inside Naissance. After the construction of the botanical complex, the Vulcan science vessel would accompany the Emprenda on its first rescue mission of endangered plant life on a far off planet.

But one of the Vulcan scientists that had arrived was not really a scientist at all. His name wasn't really So'tol, as his credentials read; his name was really Sybok, and he was there for an entirely different reason.

An hour after arriving in a parking orbit above the Star Fleet complex, a small group of six Vulcan scientists beamed down to take a tour of the newly rebuilt structure, and one of the Vulcans doing so was Sybok…

Six Transport signals solidified and introductions were made. Conducting the tour was the lead nurse on the overnight shift. Her name was H'tai Musao. She was a woman of Japanese descent, and rather attractive too. The Vulcans were all male.

"Welcome to Naissance," Nurse Musao said in a pleasant tone. "Our chief medical officer, Commander Bashir, is not on duty at this early hour, but he will be here later on to answer any questions that I can't help you with now. So, with that, I will show you the highlights of our recently rebuilt medical department."

The complex had been totally destroyed by fire, and the Klingon attack on the person known as Gary Mithcell. But thanks to modern construction techniques, most of which were donated by the Romulan government (specially designed replicators) the new complex was built.

Sybok blended in quite well with the other Vulcans, having shaved his beard before joining the crew back on Vulcan. But more importantly, he had already made telepathic contact with the baby that Rhonda Grayson was carrying. This unusual telepathic contact was possible due to the fact that, before Rhonda had conceived the infant inside of her, Sybok had secretly supplied T'pring with an illegal genetically engineered substance. All those months ago ( _as readers will recall_ ) T'pring had gone to visit her son, S'vath, and his wife Rhonda, under the pretext of family dynamics. But Sybok was actually using T'pring to further his own diabolical plans by placing the substance in Rhonda's food.

As the tour made its way through the medical complex, Sybok's mind sought out the unborn child, telepathically. Fate was kind to Sybok, because, as it turned out, Rhonda Grayson was no longer aboard the Emprenda, which was also in parking orbit above complex. Due to her pregnant state, she had been transferred to the complex. Thanks to the genetic enhancers in the baby's system, Sybok's telepathic connection with the unborn child was strong. He then used that connection to make the unborn child undergo irregular heartbeat, which would spur the medical staff into action.

In another section of the complex, Captain Montgomery Scott was being tended to as well. He had complained of chest pains, and had been admitted, and was now a patient. Although it was just 0400 in the morning, Scotty was already wide awake, having long ago adopted the erratic sleeping habits of a Star Fleet officer.

"Captain Scott," Nurse Reynolds said, as she came in with a plate of oranges for him to eat, "you're up already, as usual."

Nurse Reynolds was a human female in her late fifties.

"Oh yes lassie," Scotty said with a smile. "Blame me early rising on all these years I've been in Star Fleet," Scotty said.

She placed the oranges down on the tray that was in front of him as he sat up in bed.

"My husband was the same way," Nurse Reynolds said to him.

"Star Fleet?" Scotty asked, as he ate one of the orange slices.

"Yes," Nurse Reynolds said, with fondness in her voice. "He was killed in the Dominion War, but I still get up at," she paused, "0300 in the morning, just as I did when I would see him off to work before I went to work."

"And you think I'm an early riser?" Scotty asked back.

"Oh no," Reynolds said, as she looked at Scotty's plate. "I forgot your glass of water," as she headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a second with it."

"Take ya time," Scotty said, "I'm not goin' anywhere."

She smiled and then headed out of the room, leaving the door open as she did.

As Nurse Reynolds headed to the replicator station in the main area, the Turbo-lift opened and the tour, with the six Vulcans, including Sybok, arrived and they all stepped out and followed Nurse Museo. As Museo explained the various areas of the section they were touring, Scotty could see them through the open door.

"Must be a Vulcan circus in town," Scotty said quietly to himself, as he saw the small group of Vulcans. But then, as he looked at the doctors, his eyes focused in on one of them. Scotty couldn't quite place it, but he recognized the Vulcan. And then suddenly the Vulcan looked looked in Scotty's direction; their eyes locked together for a brief moment. And then, at that instant, Nurse Reynolds entered Scotty's room with a glass of water, and shut door.

"Here you go," Nurse Reynolds said, as she placed the glass of water on Scotty's tray. "I have to check on another patient, so I'll be back in a moment or two."

She opened the door, and left, and Scotty stared out at where he had seen the Vulcan he seemed to recognize, and just as he did; Sybok entered Scotty's room and shut the door.

"Mr. Scott," Sybok said. "It has been a long time; too long."

"I know you," Scotty said. "Who are you?"

Sybok smiled.

"Oh, they think I'm a traveling Vulcan scientist, however, I think if you pictured me with a beard, you would know I am nothing of the sort."

Scotty's mind raced back into time, back to when the Enterprise-A had been commandeered by a religious fanatic.

"Sybok," Scotty said softly. "Ya be alive…"

"Yes," Sybok said, with an intense look on his face.

Scotty saw the Sybok's name tag, and the name So'tol displayed on it.

"So'tol," Scotty said with a chuckle in his voice, "so I assume they donn'a know who ye are?"

"Correct," Sybok said, "and unfortunately, for you; you do."

Before Scotty could say another world, Sybok came over to where he was on the bed and applied a seldom used Vulcan physical attack called Tal-Shaya, snapping Scotty's neck. As the life inside of Scotty's eyes ebbed, Sybok frowned at him.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Scott," Sybok said. "I did not intend to kill; however, I need the diversion."

Sybok knew that the nurse's station would detect the loss of a life sign in Scotty's room, and so he left the room; and headed for the maternity section of the complex.

Continued….


	144. Relocation

**James T Kirk TNG; Relocation**

 **San Francisco**

 **The home of Mavis Judith Sisko…**

Benjamin Sisko was sitting in a very comfortable reclining chair in the living room with a glass of wine. An old style reading lamp, one of the many heirlooms that were part of what made his sister's home so alluring, was providing reading light. With both Rebecca and Kasidy asleep in the guest room, Ben took advantage of the alone time to look at the scrapbooks that lined two book shelves in the living room. Mavis, his older sister, came in and sat on the couch. She had made the scrapbooks herself, carrying on the tradition that of scrapbooking that had been passed down from generation to generation. They were made from holopics, and old 2-D pictures, which Mavis was always fond of.

"Which one you looking at," Mavis asked, as she sat down on the adjoining recliner, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh, I don't know," Sisko said, as he picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. "It's the one with lots of holopics of Jake and dad. I always liked this one."

Sisko pivoted the scrapbook so that Mavis could see the picture. It showed Jake and his grandfather, Joseph, holding a large fish between them.

"That was a pretty big fish," Mavis said.

"Oh yes, it was." Ben said, with a wide smile on this face. "And it was not a holodeck creation; it was real. I think it won them second place in that fishing tournament. Jennifer and I were really proud of him that day."

"Look how small Jakes is in that picture," Mavis said with a smile of her own. "Daddy was so proud of Jake too. Whenever I went down to New Orleans and visited him, he would go on and on about Jake and his writing. Although it came at a rough time in your life, I'm glad you came back to Earth after the death of your friend Jadzia. I think it gave dad one more chance to be your father."

"It was a hard time," Ben said, in retrospect. "And then the whole thing about Sarah came out."

"I hope you're still not mad for me not telling you. Daddy swore me to secrecy because he was so worried that if you found out you would have been devastated."

"It's all in the past now," Ben said.

Ben took another sip of wine, and placed the glass down.

"I should be getting to sleep myself," Ben said to his sister. "Kas and I are getting up really early to catch that Transport tomorrow."

"Ben," Mavis said, "why don't you just move your family back here to Earth? Rebecca is going back to the academy tomorrow, and I know you and Kas miss her so much. I still have my other house, you could use it."

"We thought about moving back here, back to New Orleans," Ben replied. "But Rebecca told us not to. She wants to make her own way through the academy without her dear old dad waiting to rush in and help when the tough gets going; and I respect that. Besides, we're not going to Bajor just yet."

"Are you finally taking Kasidy on that honeymoon you've been promising her ever since the two of you got married?" Mavis asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, if you really need to know, we're going to go spend some time on Timus," Ben said.

"That's the world where Jim and Myran met and went back to." Mavis stated softly. "I know this may sound funny, but you've been trying to get me off of Earth for all these years, and you know what? I think I'd like to go with you to Timus."

"What about your librarian career," Sisko said, "you can't just walk away from that."

"Yes I can, and I want to," Mavis said. "I've got enough credits saved up for a trip, so I'll get my own place. Ben, in the weeks that Myran stayed with me, she and I became real close. I almost think of her as a daughter, and with her baby on the way, I would love to help her out as much as I can."

"From what Jim described to me," Ben said, as he finished his wine, "Timus prides itself on very limited use of modern technology. In fact, horseback and other forms of animal transport are the only modes of travel in the settled area of the world. Transporters are frowned upon a well. You might say that the population there harkens back to the mid to late 1800s on Earth."

"Well," Mavis said, as she picked up her brothers now empty glass of wine and took it to the kitchen, "it sounds like fun and I'm going with you whether you want me to or not."

Mavis had another reason to go. She couldn't help but think that Myran was in danger, from a past she wouldn't admit to. Mavis was sure the young woman would need an ally if the deck of cards she had built began to tumble.

 **Star Fleet Academy…**

After leaving Naissance, Lal and Geordi Leforge went to the Daystrom institute where Lal was put through several diagnostics. Ambassador Picard, who was very weary of the Daystrom institute, ever since the incident with Admiral Haftel, asked Leforge to supervise every diagnostic the scientists at Daystrom performed on Lal. Geordi Leforge understood Picard's concern, and never left Lal's sight during her stay at Daystrom. From there, they headed back to Earth, and back to Star Fleet Academy.

Both Lal and Rebecca had been given, ironically enough, extra credit for their ordeal in the Naissance. They had also been given a new room on the other side of the dorm facility from where their old room had been. Geordi Leforge had accompanied her to the new room, and was about to leave.

"Hopefully the two of you will be able to get back to your studies," Leforge said with a smile to Lal, "and be normal students again. Rebecca should be getting back here tomorrow, and I'll be here too, if you need to talk."

"Thank you Geordi," Lal said. "I'm glad that Captain Riker told me about seeing my father again. Apparently my memory of seeing him, again, was purged by either him or the female Q that William Riker spoke of."

"Lal, you must remember that your father knew that you would not be destroyed by the device he had hidden inside of you, or he would never have done what he did." Leforge told her.

"I know," Lal said. "I just wish I could have kept the memory of seeing him."

"Well, I better go," Geordi said. "I have a class early tomorrow morning; you take care."

And with that, Geordi Leforge left the room, leaving Lal alone.

Lal began to unpack her things. And then, in the corner of her eye, she saw something move. It was a vase of flowers that, right before her eyes, seemed to turn into liquid and then it dripped on to the floor and started to morph into another shape; the shape of a man; it was a Changeling!

 **The Planet of Timus…**

In orbit of the planet Timus was a small sized spaceport for would be visitors to Timus. From there, new comers were ferried down to the planet in small landing craft to the main receiving station just outside of the only settlement on the planet; Summit Grove. One such landing craft had just arrived with new comers, and one of them was a Bajoran man named Talla, and he had come to Timus to find a woman whom he knew as Deena, but had a new name now; Myran.**

 _**the issue #123 "_ _Sins of the Mother_ _" is where you can read again, if you wish to, about the Myran's secret past…_

Continued…


	145. Revelations

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Revelations**

With the day over, and T'pring's estate settled, Spock and S'vath had shared a dinner at one of the restaurants located in the Vulcan city of Shi'Kahr, which was also the city Spock had been born. It wasn't a Vulcan restaurant they ate at, but an Italian one.

Years earlier, Spock had purchased a modest abode in Shi'Kahr, and it was there he and S'vath would sleep over before S'vath would catch a Transport vessel the next day and begin his travel back to Naissance.

They exited the restaurant and walked the path that led to Spock's home, which was located a mile or so away.

"Italian food," S'vath said, looking at his father, "you would be the last person I would expect to see eating it."

"Yes," Spock said, "although there was a time when I did not care for Italian food. As I have gotten older, I have learned to appreciate the taste of," Spock paused, "tomato sauce and garlic."

S'vath chuckled.

"One day," S'vath said, "you will have to try eating spaghetti with sausage."

"I will not eat the meat of an animal; you know this already." Spock said.

S'vath sighed.

"Oh well," S'vath said. "I guess I'll just have to settle with watching you eat buttered garlic bread. I've really enjoyed our time together these past few days father."

"It has been most gratifying for me as well; my son," Spock said back to him.

"So," S'vath said, as they walked along the path, "what about you and Elizabeth Pike? I think she is," S'vath chose his next word carefully, "interested in you."

"Elizabeth is a kind woman," Spock said.

"And very attractive, and," S'vath said with a pause, "blond. I am quite versed with human culture, and there was once an idiom on Earth that blonds liked to have fun."

He looked at his father, raising his eyebrows in an alluring way.

S'vath, while only one quarter human and three quarters Vulcan, had long since given up the usual Vulcan path of logic, instead embracing more of a human existence, which meant that sometimes his choice of words was, at best, unorthodox to other Vulcans. But, then again, Spock was actually more human than his son.

"S'vath," Spock said, as S'vath prepared for another of his father's lectures, but was surprised when Spock said, "I am well versed in human culture as well, and of that idiom you speak of."

S'vath understood the meaning quite well, and shook his head up and down with a smile. For the first time in his life, S'vath felt as if he had communicated with his father in ways beyond the typical Vulcan manner; and that, to S'vath, was very satisfying indeed.

The two reached Spock's home, and then settled in for the night. The room had two beds, and they each took one. Before sleep came to S'vath, he looked over to his father on the other bed, believing him to be asleep.

"Father," S'vath softly said, "I love you."

Spock, his face pointing in the other direction, heard his son's words, and then a lone tear came out of Spock's left eye.

 **Two hours later…**

Spock opened his eyes, just in time to see the blade of a knife plunging down toward his eyes. Almost as if on instinct, Spock tucked his body in and rolled toward his attacker, a move he had seen Jim Kirk do many times. Most victims would roll away from an attacker, giving the assailant's e eyes a better target to track than a moving motion toward them. But this simple move had saved Kirk's life on many occasions. Although he wanted to, Spock decided against responding with a flying Kirk kick; knowing that only Kirk could actually defy gravity and make it work.

It was dark, and Spock had no idea who was trying to kill him.

"Lights," Spock barked loudly.

The lights turned on and revealed the attacker; it was Tuvok, who was now being held in a choke hold by S'vath.

"Tuvok," Spock said to his good friend, "can you hear me?"

S'vath struggled to keep Tuvok in the choke hold, as Spock moved in closer to get a better look.

"His eyes," Spock said to S'vath, "they are full of rage. I seriously doubt he has any cognizant thought in this state of rage."

"Father," S'vath said, "why the hell is he trying to kill you?"

"Hell," Spock said to S'vath, "really?"

Suddenly the chimes to the home's entrance rang. Before going to answer it, Spock reached out and placed his right hand on the lower left hand side of Tuvok's neck; applying the Vulcan neck pinch. Tuvok's body went totally limp.

"I will go see who our visitor is," Spock said as he left the room and headed for the main entrance of the house; the front door, for lack of a better term.

Spock opened the door to find the newly minted Earth ambassador to Vulcan; Jean-Luc Picard.

"Ambassador Picard," Spock said.

It was obvious to Spock that Picard's disheveled appearance was due to being woken unexpectedly as well; but for an entirely different reason.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I have the most disturbing information to tell you, may I come in?" Picard asked.

"By all means," Spock said, as he opened the door and let Picard in.

The former Star Fleet officer, and now ambassador, entered the dwelling and was greeted with the sight of Tuvok slumped over on a chair, having just been placed there by S'vath.

"What is happening here," Picard asked.

"Moments ago he just tried to kill my father," S'vath said, staring down at Tuvok, who was still out cold due to Spock's neck pinch.

Picard shot Spock a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" Picard asked.

"Luckily I sensed his mind before he was able to attack," Spock. "Ambassador, what brings you here at such an hour?"

"I regret that I must inform you the both of troubling information," Picard began to say. "The first piece of information is that Captain Montgomery Scott is dead."

Spock seemed to stare of into the distance, as S'vath came over to him. S'vath dragged another chair over, and helped Spock sit down on it.

"Ambassador," Picard went on to say, as he knelt down next to the chair Spock was sitting on, "Mr. Scott was murdered."

Spock pivoted his head to face Picard.

"How can you be certain?" Spock asked as S'vath handed him a glass of water.

"His neck," Picard replied, "it was snapped. And according to the official report filed by Dr. Bashir, it was the result of a pressure applied in a certain way that…"

"Tal-Shaya," Spock said, finishing Picard's sentence for him.

"Yes," Picard said. And then Picard looked up at S'vath, who was still standing. "And that isn't all," Picard said. "The assailant, after killing Mr. Scott, broke into the maternity room and abducted your wife's child, which she had just given birth to."

Spock looked over at the slumped over Tuvok.

"Father," S'vath said, as he knelt down in front of Spock. "We've got to do something." And then he too looked over at Tuvok. "His trying to kill you, the abduction of my son Sarek, and the killing of Scotty must all be related."

"Sybok," Spock said silently.

"Excuse me?" Picard asked. "I thought your brother was killed over a century ago."

"Before T'pring's death aboard the Hanoi, just outside of the Naissance," Spock said, "she sent us a warning about my brother. It appears as if her warning was true."

S'vath stood up, with anger in his eyes.

"Father," S'vath said, "you may follow the Vulcan edicts of calm response, but I don't. I'm going to hunt your brother down, get my child back, and then I'm going to KILL Sybok! And this one must know something!"

S'vath went over to Tuvok, and yanked him out of the chair and pinned him up against the wall.

"Wake up!" S'vath barked, "you son of a…BITCH!"

continued…


	146. Echo from the Past

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Echo from the Past**

 **The planet of Timus….**

Both mother and child were sleeping soundly on a med-bed as Jim Kirk sat next to them, holding his wife's and hand. Jim Kirk smiled down at them. He thought about his life and, at times, he found it hard to believe that he, James T Kirk, was now a family man. And yet, here he was, with a wife and two children. Mathew, who was going on two years old, and now baby Dahme, the beautiful infant that Kirk's wife Myran had just given birth to.

He reached out and pressed the button to dim the lights all the way down, and then he stood up and left the room, letting Myran and Dahme sleep carefully. He made his way over to the nurse's station to the on-duty nurse, a female Tellerite named Grov'th, who was manning the post.

"I'm going to step out for a little while," Kirk told the Tellerite female, who was standing on a ramp on the other side of the counter that made it appear she was taller than the 3 feet she really was.

"I contact you…if need be," Grov'th said in a rough voice.

"Thank you," Kirk said, as he turned and headed for the hospital exit.

He found Quark sitting in the waiting area. Quark actually was sleeping in one of the chairs. Kirk sighed at the thought that Quark was starting to show the signs of being a friend, Kirk shook his head in disbelief, but it was true.

"Quark," Kirk said, as he reached down and tapped the Ferengi on his shoulder.

Quark opened his eyes.

"Ahh," Quark said, "I was just reading this holonovel they had here in the waiting area," he said as he showed Kirk the book, "some sort of romance novel by Jake Sisko," Quark explained, "by page three I was out cold."

"Let's go get something to eat, it's on me," Kirk said as he reached a hand down and helped Quark up.

"How are your wife and child?" Quark asked.

"Sleeping soundly, so, this will give me a chance to check back on our guest in the jail cell, and get some breakfast too." Kirk said, as the two exited the hospital.

The hospital was located near the outskirts of Summit Grove. Kirk's horse, Bones, was tied up to the hitching post outside,

"How did you get here?" Kirk asked Quark.

"I walked from the hotel," Quark said, pointing at the building in the distance.

"That has to be at least three miles," Kirk said. "Here," Kirk said, "get up on the horse; I'll give you a ride back to town."

"Are you crazy," Quark said, as he eyed the horse, "I'm not getting on that thing."

"I'll sit in front," Kirk said, "don't worry."

Quark, not wanting to take the long walk back, followed Kirk's direction and, in several quick moments, was up on the horse. Kirk climbed up and soon Bones was trotting back to town with the two friends atop her.

"If you ask me," Quark said, "prohibiting modern forms of travel, such as Transporters or personal carriers, has to be one of the dumbest ideas."

"I love it," Kirk said. "This low-tech way of life appeals to some, Quark, and Timus is a peaceful world because of it."

The horse made its way into the main area of Summit Grove, and passed by the visitor's center. The center provided free accommodations for visitors, if they didn't want to pay hotel fees. While the Federation supposedly ran a moneyless or credit society, capitalism still found a way to exist in the 24th century.

A Bajoran male exited the visitor center, and not watching where he was going, walked into the path of Kirk's horse, causing the animal to stop suddenly, and rear up on its legs.

"Hold on to my waist," Kirk called back to Quark.

The Ferengi did as Kirk said, until the horse finally calmed down and went back down on all fours.

"Excuse me," the Bajoran said, with a smile. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"No harm done," Kirk said.

"Hey," the Bajoran said, "aren't you James T Kirk?"

"Yes," Kirk said, again feeling uneasy about his role as a celebrity.

"My name is Talla," the Bajoran said, extending his hand. "I am honored to meet you sir."

Kirk shook the man's hand.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here on Timus," Kirk said in a pleasant tone.

And then Kirk lightly slapped the rains on Bones, and the horse continued on its way toward the center part of town.

"I recognized that Bajoran," Quark said to Kirk. "I can't quite place it, but I know him."

"You know everyone Quark," Kirk said with a chuckle. "So, do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?"

"Actually," Quark said, "before I got the news of your child's birth and rushed over to the hospital, I was meeting with the owner of the casino/hotel and, well, I bought it."

"So, let me get this straight," Kirk said, "you, who can't stand the low-tech ways of this world, are going to move here."

"Trust me," Quark said, "I'm doing this because I think this backward planet is expanding, and with expansion comes more latinum. I want to be here before the rush, and then sell at the peak; that's all."

"Well, I think it's a great idea, and I have to admit Quark," Kirk said, "You've been a pretty good friend the past few days. And, with your being here, I hope to see Nog again. He's a great kid."

Kirk headed towards the jailhouse and as he brought the horse to a stop, and helped Quark down, he heard the door to the jailhouse open and out walked the Klingon mayor of Summit Grove; M'uak.

"Mister Mayor," Kirk said with a smile on his face, "it's good to see you. Oh, by the way," Kirk said as he looked at Quark, "this is the new owner of the casino, Quark."

M'uak gave Quark a quick nod, but Kirk could tell by the serious expression on M'uak's face that something was wrong.

"Kirk; I received this message at my office. I believe it was meant for you, so I brought it over as soon as I read it." M'uak.

M'uak handed Kirk a data-pad and read the message. Kirk's jovial face quickly soured upon reading the information.

"What is it?" Quark asked, as he noticed Kirk's change.

"A close friend, Montgomery Scott, is dead, and according to this," Kirk said to Quark, "he was murdered."

"Kirk," M'uak said, "I am sure your friend died honorably. You should go to this place, Naissance, and find the coward who did this and kill them."

Suddenly walking up to them was Harrison Riker, who unknown to Kirk, had escaped hours earlier.

"Hey," Quark said, as he saw Harrison, "how did you get out of your cell?"

Kirk looked to M'uak.

"This man was thrown out of the window at the hotel, and I arrested him last night." Kirk said to the M'uak, the Klingon Mayor of Summit Grove.

"Hah," M'uak barked loudly, "and he escaped? Why have you returned?" M'uak asked the young human male, who was at best, in his mid-20s.

"It was too easy," Harrison Riker said, as he handed Kirk the nail-file. "Besides, I heard you and the Ferengi talking last night, and yes, my father was Thomas Riker. I didn't want to tarnish our family name more than it already has been, so I reconsidered and I'm turning myself in."

"I knew your father for a very short while, before his death," Kirk said, "he was a friend."

"Well," Harrison Riker said, "he may have been a friend to you, but as a father, he and I never really saw eye to eye. I guess I inherited many of his wild traits, and, well, I ran away when I was twelve years old and only spoke with him a few times after that."

Kirk had a thought, and then in a swift motion, he removed the constable badge on his jacket and then clipped it on to Harrison's ragged shirt.

"I'm making you my deputy on the night shift," Kirk said. "I assume you don't have a job, well," Kirk said, as he looked over at M'uak, "unless the Mayor has any objections…"

"If he's good enough for you, Kirk," M'uak said, "then he's good enough for me. Just promise me you will return when you kill the coward who killed your friend."

"What about your wife and children?" Quark asked.

"Myran will understand," Kirk said, as he mounted his horse.

"Do not worry Kirk," M'uak said, "I will make sure your family is safe while you are gone."

Kirk tipped his cowboy hat, and then galloped off toward the visitor center so as to catch the next transport vessel up to the space station that orbited Timus, and from there, he would book package back to Naissance.

Moments later, Kirk arrived at the center and dismounted his horse. The man who Kirk had nearly run down earlier was there as well.

"Ah, you again," Kirk said. "Leaving so soon?"

"No, not at all," Talla said. "A friend of mine is heading down here on the next Transport. What about you?"

"I have business to attend to off planet," Kirk replied, not wanting to get into the specifics. "But if you need anything, just let the town folk know, and they will point you into the right direction."

Kirk walked into the visitor center, and moments later, he boarded the transport vessel as a new group of visitors arrived. Seconds later, the transport vessel took off and headed toward space.

Talla watched, from the disembarking platform, as the transport vessel streaked away. The new arrivals made their way down the ramp, and finally, the person Talla had been waiting for, came down the ramp.

The man, a Bajoran as well, had a badly scarred face; scars he had received years ago when his wife had tried to kill him. Her name then was Deena, her name now was; Myran…

Continued…


	147. The Calm Before The Storm

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Calm before the...**

 **Earth**

 **Pleasington...a city very close to San Francisco**

Breakfast was being served at the Mavis Sisko's home. Mavis, who sat at one end of the table, held out both of her hands, as did everyone else, and led the group in a silent morning prayer. While many of those at the table were not religious at heart, they did none-the-less bow their heads, out of respect of Mavis. And, after a soft "amen" the breakfast began.

Mavis was joined for breakfast by Jake and Korena, Ben, Kasidy and Rebecca. And joining the Sisko family was an interesting trio consisting of Commander Geordi Leforge, Master Chief Mile's Obrien, and his wife Keiko, as well as Lt. Reginald Barclay.

"Ben," a smiling Geordi Leforge said, from the opposite end of the table, buttering his pancakes as he spoke, "this is one incredible meal."

"And I'll have you know," Ben Sisko said, "I use only fresh ingredients, meaning; none of it was replicated."

"These hash-browns are incredible," Jake said, as he dug into the mound he had served himself, before passing the plate of crispy potatoes on to his wife, who sat next to him.

"Hey," Obrien said from the far end of the table, "I remember how you use to eat on DS9. Save some for the rest of us."

Everyone laughed at Obrien's mock humor.

"How is Lal doing?" Rebecca asked Geordi, who sat across from her. "I haven't seen her since we got back."

"She's doing fine," Geordi said. "In fact last night, when I went by the food court, I saw her sitting there with a nice looking young man."

"Oh really," Rebecca said, as she arched her eyebrows, "I have some dish to use on her then."

"Dish," Reginald Barclay said, "umm," he said with a slight stutter, "how exactly are you using that word?"

"It's an old expression," Mavis said, from the head of the table. "I think I've used it a couple times, and Rebecca is just picking up on it. It means gossip," Mavis added.

"Honey," Kasidy said, as she bit down on some bacon, "Don't be spreading gossip around about your friends."

"Oh mom, I wouldn't tell anyone else," Rebecca said, "just her."

"Girls and their gossip," Ben Sisko said, with a light chuckle, "I guess there are some things that will just never change."

"Oh hush," Mavis said to her brother. "It just isn't us women who do it."

"I second that," Keiko said with a smile. "I remember Miles and Julian gossiping all the time on DS9 about all kinds of things."

"Honey," Miles said, in defense of himself and his friend Julian Bashir, "that was always work related.

"Uh huh," Kasidy added in a sarcastic tone.

Wanting to change the subject, Ben looked over at Geordi.

"Geordi," Ben Sisko said, "what exactly are you and Miles and Reginald doing? I didn't quite catch what you were telling Jake earlier."

"Well," Geordi said, "Star Fleet let me set up a team to go and rummage through Lawrence Thorn's lab to make sure he wasn't doing anything else there that he shouldn't have been doing."

"That's all fine," Kasidy said, "but just keep Rebecca and Lal away from that place. Those two have gotten into enough trouble thanks to that man."

"Now Kas," Mavis said, "let us not speak ill of the dead. Besides," Mavis said, "as soon as breakfast is done we got to be packing up before we leave today."

"That is true," Kas said, "so everyone stop jabbing and do some more eating."

There was a knock at the door, and being the closest to the door, Jake stood up to get it.

"I'll get it," Jake said, as he headed out of the dining room.

"Kasidy," Keiko said to Sisko's wife, "how does Ben keep serving you this kind of food and yet you still look as fit as you do?"

"He only does this on special occasions," Kasidy said, "most of the time I'm lucky if I get toast out of him."

The others laughed.

Jake came back into the room and, from the expression on his face, everyone could tell he had bad news to tell them.

"What is it Jake," Korena said, "Is there something wrong?"

"That was a courier from Star Fleet," Jake said. "He brought this a message from Admiral Kate Janeway." Jake looked down and read from the data pad. _"_ _I regret that I must send such news to the friends of Montgomery Scott, of which I know there are so many._ _"_

The faces gathered at the table turned to sadness, as they all predicted what the next bit of information would be.

"Montgomery Scott has passed away, here at Naissance. We are all well aware of the contributions he has made to the exploration of space; and especially his invaluable knowledge when it came to the workings of starships. To his close friends he was known as the miracle worker, and I want to express my deeply felt sorrow for their loss. We have lost a great man."

The mood at the table turned somber.

"Wow," Geordi finally said. "I can't believe he's gone."

"You knew him quite well, didn't you Geordi?" Miles asked. "I only knew him for a short time during that Project Diamond caper."

"Scotty was one of a kind," Geordi told the others. "When we first found him, his ship had crashed into, ironically enough, the other Dyson Sphere, the one the Enterprise-D found several years ago. His ship had crashed into it seventy some odd years earlier, and he had kept himself alive by recycling his transporter signal through the ship's buffer."

Geordi continued on with the story, which included several moments of laughter as the story concluded. Finally…

"…Scotty taught us a lesson that I would never forget."

"What was it?" Mavis asked.

"No one," Geordi said, with slight crack in his voice as a tear came down from his eyes, "is ever obsolete."

There was silence, and then, finally, Mavis spoke.

"Let us have a silent thought our fallen friend; Montgomery Scott…"

Everyone joined hands for a moment of silent thoughts. But Geordi's mind was already whirling with a question. He had known Scotty for some time, and in that time, Scotty had never mentioned anything about an illness. It was true that Scotty was an older man, but Geordi couldn't help but think that they were not being told the entire story; and he was right.

Continued….


	148. Relative Matter

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Relative Matter**

Star Fleet complex inside of Naissance….

Admiral Kate Janeway stared down at the casket that contained inside of it the body of Montgomery Scott. She had sent notifications of Scott's death through official channels, but she had sent special messages to both Jim Kirk and Spock, letting them know that their friend had been murdered. She knew that both of them would come straight to Naissance for answers; answers she hoped to have ready for them soon. However, those answers were proving to be very elusive.

The casket was being kept in a holding area inside of the newly built Star Fleet complex. But while Janeway was somber about what had happened to Scott, she was equally worried about the abduction of Rhonda and S'vath's infant child. Janeway left the holding area where Scott's casket was kept, and then headed back to her office and found Dr. Bashir waiting for her.

"Tell me you have more information," Janeway said to Bashir. "I'm pretty sure that Ambassador Spock and Jim Kirk will be arriving soon, and I have to think Commander S'vath will be with them. Are you sure that none of the nurses, or medical staff members, who were all on duty when the infant was abducted, has any valuable information."

Janeway sat behind her desk, waiting for Bashir's answer.

"Admiral," Commander Bashir said, "I am now confident more than ever that someone with extraordinary telepathic abilities was either the assailant, or, was at least an accomplice. Two of the medical staff members were Vulcans, and even they maintain that their memories during that time have been altered in some fashion; if not erased."

"What about Rhonda, does she have any memory of anyone coming into her room and taking her child?" Janeway asked.

"No," Bashir said. "I am a skilled hypnosis, and even I could not bring out any suppressed memories. For so many people to be effected, we're either dealing with two or three telepaths, or one who is highly skilled."

Admiral Janeway was left to grasping for straws. Then she thought about the events of the past year.

"What about Project Diamond," Janeway said. "Highly trained telepaths from Betazed were employed by a covert group inside of Star Fleet. Could one of these Betazoids be involved?"

Bashir thought for a moment, wishing that Ezri was here to help. But his wife had gone to visit her family.

"I suppose that anything is possible," Bashir said, "but I was there with Kirk during that adventure, and I seriously doubt Project Diamond would have any interest in kidnapping Rhonda's baby."

Janeway sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and wishing that she had something else to go on.

"So let me get this straight," Janeway said, "we have no surveillance footage, nor do we have any witnesses. The only reason we know anything happened is because someone stole a shuttle craft from the Vulcan science vessel, and in their wake, we have Mr. Scott's dead body, and a missing baby."

Bashir bowed his head and then looked back up at Janeway.

"The only hope we have is that the Emprenda, which took off after the shuttle craft, a half hour later, can bring it back," Bashir said.

"Has there been any signal from Captain Canary yet?" Janeway asked.

"None," Bashir said. "And it's been nearly three days."

Janeway turned in her chair to look at the large tactical digital display on her wall. The display showed the Naissance, which about ¼ the size of Earth's solar system, and the last known heading of the Emprenda and the shuttle craft it was pursuing.

"They headed off in this direction," Bashir said, as he pointed at an area on the display.

"Very little is known about that section of the galaxy," Janeway said.

"And to be more specific," Bashir said, "the Si'hg seem to come from that area of space."

"Well, if anyone can handle a good mystery, its Captain Jonathan Canary and his rag tag crew. Hopefully with Captain Tom Paris tagging along with them, they can bring back this mystery abductor and murderer."

The look on Bashir's face gave the impression that he wasn't as easily convinced in such a lofty prediction.

The door to Janeway's office chimed and the head scientist from the team that had arrived from Vulcan entered. Her name was Tenok, and she was a Vulcan who was in her late eighties, as measured in Earth years.

"Can I help you Tenok?" Janeway asked.

"Admiral, after your request earlier, myself and the other members of my team subjected ourselves to a master mind-meld. It is a seldom used technique; however, by pooling our abilities and our minds, we were hoping to break through any barriers that may have been set up in our minds without our knowledge. One-by-one, we each subjected ourselves to a mind-meld from the others. Several minds at once would initiate the meld on one individual. Thankfully, no one suffered any long term side effects."

A look of hope flashed over Janeway's face.

"We appreciate the effort." Janeway said, "Please tell us that you found something."

"We cannot be certain; however, we all agree that our minds were indeed manipulated. With individual input from each of us, and with the help of a computer interface that recorded that information, we came up with a composite image of a person whom we all seem to have a visual memory of, but with no detail as to who that person is. He is a Vulcan, that we much we are certain of. This is the image we came up with…"

Tenok showed Janeway the image that the computer had come up with, and was now displayed on the data-pad in her hand. The image was that of an older Vulcan male. Janeway looked at it and gave it to Bashir.

"None of us have been able recognize this Vulcan male, however, we have just transmitted the image back to Vulcan. We should get a response in five to six hours."

"It may not help," Janeway said to Bashir, "but take this to Rhonda and see if this can jog her memory. If this person was targeting her child, then perhaps she might know this person from the past."

Several minutes later, Bashir handed the composite image to Rhonda.

"I know it may seem pointless," Bashir told the grieving mother, "but trust me Rhonda; this could be the break we need to find Baby Sarek, or, at least let us know who we are dealing with so we can alert Star Fleet."

Rhonda's trembling hands took the image and then she stared at it. She trained her eyes on the eyes of the mystery person in the image. The eyes of this unknown Vulcan penetrated her soul, and then, in a brief moment, she recognized those eyes. When S'vath, her husband, had researched his family, he came across this person in his studies.

Earlier, just before Bashir had arrived in her room, and while trying to relieve her worrying about her abducted child, Rhonda had asked for a pen and paper to draw with. She had done a light sketching of the room around her. But now she used the pen, which she adjusted to full strength, to draw a beard on the mystery person. When she was done, she looked up at Bashir.

"His name," Rhonda said softly, "is Sybok. He's Spock's brother."

In deep space, a shuttle craft was speeding through uncharted space. The shuttle, built by Vulcans was capable of high warp speed. The pilot of the shuttle was Sybok, and in the passenger cabin behind him, and sleeping soundly in an incubation chamber, was the infant named Sarek.

Sybok had originally hoped to abduct Lenora, the daughter of S'vath. But, instead, he ended up with the newly born Sarek. Although it meant a change, in the large scheme of things, it didn't really matter. What mattered, at that moment, was the fact that his shuttle was being followed by a Klingon ship, and, unfortunately for Sybok, the old Klingon ship was gaining on him.

Unknown to Sybok, the Klingon ship following him was the Emprenda and it was the least of his worries. Just ahead, in the area of space he was speeding toward, "they" waited for him. No one had ever seen them before and no one had ever made contact with them, beyond mathematical equations…

The Si'hg had arrived to cast judgment.

Continued…


	149. Trinity

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **TRINITY**

The Vulcan shuttle craft which Sybok had been piloting for three days was starting to lose speed, and Sybok could not figure out why. In a few short moments the shuttle had come out of warp, and, was just drifting in space. Sybok looked at the long range sensors and saw that the Klingon ship (the Emprenda) pursuing him was closing in and would be at his position in approximately thirty minutes.

Sybok went back into the passenger cabin, and saw that baby-Sarek was sleeping soundly.

"Wouldn't it be ironic," Sybok said, as he looked down at the slumbering child, "if the belief in reincarnation was true? I could literally be talking to you again, father."

Sybok looked around the craft, trying to figure out his next step. He had come to Naissance with the intent of abducting Lenora, Sarek's older sister. However, after finding out that to be a more difficult task, he instead abducted the newly born infant; Sarek. During the abduction, he had also killed Montgomery Scott, something for which Sybok felt no remorse.

He looked down at the infant again, and saw it looking back up at him. Sybok smiled at the infant, kept warm inside of the portable incubation chamber.

"Little child, it seems as if we will not able to continue our journey to Sha-Ka-Ree as fast as I had hoped to," he said, knowing full well that the infant could not hear him.

And then, without a warning, a bright light flooded the entire inside of the shuttle. Sybok went back up to the small cockpit of the shuttle, to see what it was. The light was coming from outside the shuttle from three from three different objects, as if they were intense spotlights. They appeared to be three spherical shaped objects of pure bright, very bright, light. Sybok looked at the sensor readings, and although the objects seemed to be very close to the shuttle, they were not registering on the sensors.

Sybok tried to stare at them, directly, but the light that was emanating from the three spherical shaped objects was nearly as bright as that of a sun, causing his inner eyelid to close momentarily. The light became even brighter, forcing him to close his eyes. He scrambled out of the cockpit and back into the passenger cabin, closing the door, shutting out the light. It was then that a strange low tone, almost as that of a humming sound, could be heard.

"What is that?" Sybok asked himself.

Was he losing his mind? Sybok did not know.

The shuttle rocked, and Sybok lost his balance and fell to the ground, next to the incubation chamber. And then the humming became louder. At first the pitch was low, but as it gradually began to modulate, Sybok could hear it more clearly; there were actually dozens of sounds, and they were voices.

The shuttle rocked again, and then the passenger cabin became flooded in light as the three spherical objects appeared again. Sybok had to look down at the ground, to avoid the light; and then suddenly the light was gone!

Sybok looked up, believing himself to be alone, but then he saw them; three individuals, in black cloaks. And then, suddenly, one of them spoke.

" _You have been judged_ ," the voice said.

"I do not recognize your authority to judge anyone, let alone me." Sybok said.

" _Do not mistake your ignorance as arrogance_ ," the voice said back.

Sybok smiled.

"Each man hides a secret pain…" Sybok began to say.

" _You have been judged._ "

Sybok leaned back, knowing that something was about to happen. As he did, he unwittingly nudged the incubation chamber closer to the hull, and it jammed into the wall panel, activating the com unit.

 _"Your sentence is death."_

And then it came; the pain. Sybok's mind felt as if it was burning with pain, and on top of that, he couldn't move. And as he tried to cry out in pain, he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw that the incubation chamber had been opened…

The bridge crew of the Emprenda stared at the main screen. The ship was still five minutes from arriving at the shuttle's position, but long range visuals showed three bright lights surrounding the motionless shuttle.

Captain Jonathan Canary stood up from his command chair and walked back to the science station, which was manned by the ship's acting first officer/and science officer, Commander Bi`nh Zheng, who had only just arrived at Naissance before the current crisis. He had taken the position of first officer until S'vath's return to active service.

Zheng descended from a proud Chinese heritage, even going so far as to wearing an Sūgélán shì duǎnqún, the Chinese version of a kilt, as part of his standard uniform. He wore his hair up in traditional way as well, with a tight goatee on his chin, and slightly graying hair on his head. His hair was held up in a bun; when down, it would stretch down to his lower neck.

"Commander Zheng," Captain Canary said, "what are we looking at? What are those things?"

"Impossible to say, Captain" Zheng replied, with a slight broken northern-Chinese accent, "However the motions they make, I believe, indicate they are living."

"Why do you suppose the sensors cannot detect them?" Canary came back with.

"In past encounters with the Si'hg, it has been the same," Zheng replied.

The only known image of a Si'hg vessel, or what was believed to be a vessel, was displayed on the screen above Zheng's science station. It was a still image that showed what appeared to be an object of an indefinable shape, surrounded by three bright spherical objects that were blurring the clarity of the image.

"And no contact has been made with them in the past, beyond cryptic math mathematical equations?" Canary asked.

"Shi," Zheng stated. "The Enterprise encountered such a vessel recently, however, nothing came of it; no contact was made."

"And, lucky for us, the Naissance is located near what could be considered Si'hg space."

"Shi," Zheng replied.

Canary turned back toward the main screen just in time to see the shuttle explode violently.

"Holy s**t," Canary said excitedly as the brightness from the explosion made everyone on the bridge shield their eyes.

Lt. Dovar Mecet, a Cardassian female, who was the ship's senior communication's officer, spoke suddenly.

"Captain, I think you should hear this," Mecet said, as Canary came over to her.

"What is it?" Canary asked Mecet.

"This audio signal was sent just seconds before the explosion," Mecet replied.

She pressed a button and then the humming noise that Sybok heard came through. And a voice could be heard saying two words.

"Play those words back again," Canary said, as he strained to hear the words.

The humming noise could be heard, again, and then the two words were uttered swiftly.

"… _is death…_ "

And then a loud garbled sound came as the audio signal had recorded the onslaught of the explosion for a mere microsecond.

"No one could have survived that explosion," Lt. Kylon said from his navigation/helm post.

"It would seem most unlikely," Zheng said. "I am not detecting any life forms."

"We're coming fast upon that position," Kylon said to Canary, who had sat back down in the command chair.

"Bring us out of warp," Canary said to Lt. Kylon, "and Commander Zheng, even though I agree it's likely that no one survived, I still want us to scan the area."

The ship came out of warp, and for the next three hours, detailed scans were made of the area and no survivors were found. With nothing else to go on, the Emprenda was preparing to head back to Naissance…when all of a sudden…

Captain Jonathan Canary gave the order for Kylon to engage the warp engines, and to take the Emprenda back to Naissance, but then, suddenly, the three bright lights appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of the ship. Before anyone could do anything, another bright light appeared on the bridge. It too was spherical in shape. A strange, deep tonal sound emanated from the object it.

"It's so bright, I can't even look directly at it," Kylon said.

And then the bright object settled on the ground and then…poof…it was gone, and in its place was a baby.

"Oh wow," Canary said, as he quickly vacated his chair and rushed toward the infant, who was very small, and vulnerable. Its slightly pointed ears brought a smile to Canary's face as he lifted the infant up.

"Medical team to the bridge," First officer Zheng said, after he tapped the com badge on his chest.

"Kylon," Canary said, "get us out of here, and hurry."

The Emprenda streaked away at warp speed, on a long three day voyage back to Naissance.

Captain Canary accompanied the infant to sickbay, just to make sure it was properly cared for. S'vath and Rhonda, although they were not present, were friends and members of his crew and he hoped to have both of them back real soon.

But while Captain Canary was in sickbay, elsewhere on the ship, something else was happening as well…

The Emprenda was an old style Klingon D7 battle cruiser, and being as old as it was, its data was stored in an outdated mode. Star Fleet had hoped to update the data library, located in a secured area of the ship, but the reconfiguration tables had yet to be implemented.

The doors to the data library opened, and someone walked in. They made their way over to the area of the main frame that collected information, and in this case, audio data. The person entered a command sequence into the computer, and then listened to the signal that had been recorded seconds before the shuttle exploded.

" _is death.._ "

Up to this point, no one had had the time to analyze the recording, which meant what had to done, had to be done now. The person reached into their pocket and took out a device and then played the recording again. The hand held device recorded the audio data. Then, as soon as the data had been recorded, the person deleted the message from the Emprenda's computer…there would be no trace of the audio recording.

The person looked at the hand held device's screen, as it filtered through the recording of the strange humming noise, and the barely discernible voice at the end. It was a process that would have taken standard equipment hours to have done, but the hand held device wasn't just an ordinary Star Fleet device. And then, finally, a match was found to the voice that had been recorded. It was the voice of _Jonathan Archer._

-continued…


	150. The Path

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Path**

 **The Naissance…** **  
**  
The conference room inside the Naissance complex was packed. As news of Scott's death spread, many had come to help bring the killer, now known to be Sybok, to justice. But upon hearing Captain Canary's report, it was quite clear that either justice, or fate, had passed judgment on Sybok…by the Si'hg.

Janeway sat at the head of the table. Around the table sat other interested parties, including Ambassador Spock, James T Kirk, Commander S'vath, Ambassador Picard, Captain Canary and even another one of Scotty's good friends; Sulu, who had come to Naissance with Kirk after meeting up on a transport vessel in route to Naissance.

"Mr. Scott was a great man," Janeway said, with a warm smile. "He will certainly be missed."

"How was it that Sybok survived all these years?" Sulu asked Spock, his voice slightly weakened by his age.. "When we fired those photon torpedoes on his position, and later when you fired upon him aboard the Bird of Prey, I thought for sure whatever Sybok had become was destroyed all those decades ago."

Kirk listened silently, having no idea of the events that were being discussed because he wasn't there; it was the other Kirk, the one that died on Veridian III, who had been part of that adventure.

"While on our way here," Spock told Sulu and the others, "I conducted mind-melds upon T'av, and Tuvok," he looked at the Vulcans he spoke of, both who sat off to the side of the table. "I am quite convinced that my brother, Sybok, was no longer himself. The entity that we found on Sha-Ka-Ree, all those years ago, had fused its essence with Sybok. It would appears as if the destruction of that entity was not so."

"You got that from a mind-meld with Tuvok and T'av?" Picard asked. "How is that possible?"

"That, as well as other information that my son and I found out on Vulcan," Spock told Picard. "Sybok, or whatever Sybok was by that time, came to Vulcan nearly a year ago, and apparently began a relationship with T'pring. Based on message traffic we recently came into possession of, T'pring was trying to use her influence to get Sybok closer to S'vath and his wife Rhonda, in the hopes she could help Sybok get access to their first child, Lenora. But with S'vath and Rhonda involved with the Project Diamond situation, and then the Doomsday Machine's reactivation, as well as the incident inside of Naissance, Sybok never had a chance to act until now. Somewhere along the way, there was a falling out between T'pring and Sybok, which led to her trying to warn us about him."

"Tuvok," Janeway said to her former Voyager crew member, "how did Sybok control you so easily?"

"I regret to say Admiral," Tuvok replied, "That Sybok's mind was very powerful. He used his superior ability evoke lurid acts between myself, and T'av, in hopes that by forcing us to such primal acts, our ancient drives would come to the forefront, and we would share these new ideas with other Vulcans, and eventually, change the fabric of Vulcan society."

"Making you more like Romulans," Kirk said, as he finally understood where some of the conversation was heading.

"Indeed," Spock said. "With a Vulcan male child in his possession, he had the means to breed a new generation of Vulcans that he would raise with his new philosophy. That part of Sybok, his wanting to change the Vulcan society, would have been a logical choice for him. However, as insidious as his aims were for Vulcan, I seriously doubt he was a cold blooded killer. That part of his persona came from the entity we found on Sha-Ka-Ree."

"I don't know about you, Admiral," Captain Canary said from where he sat at the table, "I say we send an armada of ships to this planet, Sha-Ka-Ree, and blow it up."

"While an intriguing idea," Picard said, as he sat on the opposite side of the table from Janeway, "Star Fleet has officially made going to Sha-Ka-Ree against regulations."

"The Ambassador is right," Janeway said, "I have received such notification with-in the last hour."

"Why?" Canary asked the Picard and Janeway. "If this thing was able to change Sybok into a killer, what is stopping him from doing the same with someone else? Scotty just died because of this evil force, and S'vath almost lost a child to it, for all we know."

Picard could feel the anger in Canary's voice, and understood it.

"The Federation feels that risks are too great. There is another reason as well." Picard continued to say, "while in command of the Enterprise-D, years ago, we encountered an alien civilization that called themselves Cytherians. They existed in an area of space quite near to the center of the galaxy. I personally have received a message from them that they will see to it that the force on Sha-Ka-Ree will never leave that world again."

"And you take their word?" Kirk asked, as he too felt the longing to bring the fight to the force on Sha-Ka-Ree.

"Yes I do," Picard said flatly.

"On behalf of my wife," S'vath said to Captain Canary, "I want to thank you and the crew of the Emprenda for saving our child."

"Then you owe me one, Commander S'vath," Canary said, "and you can repay that debt by rejoining the crew of the Emprenda as its first officer."

"I would be honored," S'vath said with a warm smile.

With the meeting over, everyone headed out of the conference. An hour later a special memorial service was held in Scott's honor, where once again, everyone gathered.

Scott's casket, a photon torpedo tube, was decorated with a Federation flag, as his friends and fellow Star Fleet personnel gathered about. After the ceremony, the tube would be taken aboard the Emprenda and then fired into the star at the center of the Naissance.

Sulu approached the podium to say final words about his fallen friend.

"Montgomery Scott was a close friend," Sulu said. "And when he went missing, for over seventy-years, it was as if part of my life had gone missing as well. However, he came back to us. I know for certain that Montgomery enjoyed life like no other person I have ever known. He was an honest loving man; and I will miss him." Then Sulu made the Vulcan hand salute with his right hand, and then looked at the casket. "Farewell my friend; we will meet again."

Spock helped Sulu back to his seat, and then Spock went back up to the podium, to say his final words in honor of Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, or Scotty, as so many affectionately referred to him," Spock began to say, "lived life to the fullest. He loved his whiskey," Spock said, with humor in his voice, "Tullamore Dew being his favored brand. Occasionally I will be asked if he and I were ever in a contest against each other; a contest called Caps."

Those in the crowd who knew what that meant all laughed.

"Caps is a drinking contest usually played while two combatants drink beer," Spock explained, "but we're talking Scotty here, and beer was to him as milk is to an infant; child's play."

The crowd laughed, with everyone getting the insinuation.

"Now one might think that Vulcans, like our Romulan cousins, share the trait of alcohol resistance," Spock went on saying, "however, I found that not to be true. Scotty drank me under the proverbial table," the crowed giggled, "several times." The laughter became a roar.

Jim Kirk listened to Spock's humorist speech about Mr. Scott. He couldn't help but feel as though he had been robbed of the wonderful memories the other Kirk was able to live through. Both Kirk's were the same being, up to the point when Jim Kirk had been abducted by the beings on Triskelion. From that moment on they had lived two very separate lives, due to the duplication effect. He laughed with the crowed as Spock continued on…it was a wonderful moment shared by all.

The next day came, and soon goodbyes were said. Spock, Tuvok and and Tav, who had come to Naissance aboard Ambassador Picard's private shuttle, prepared to return with Picard back to Vulcan. Spock rendered the Vulcan hand salute to Kirk. As Janeway and Tuvok said goodbyes to each other, Kirk came over to Spock.

"Going back to Vulcan?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Spock replied. "I have much to do there. I suppose you are returning to the planet Timus?"

"Yep," Kirk said. "That's where my life is now."

"I once told a Jim Kirk that his first best destiny was commanding a starship," Spock told Kirk, "perhaps that judgment was wrong."

"I'm family man now," Kirk said to Spock, "and believe it or not; I'm enjoying that role."

"If that is the case," Spock concluded, "then try and be the best family man you can be. Live long and prosper, James T Kirk."

Kirk couldn't help but think this would be the last time he would ever see Spock; and knowing that, Kirk couldn't stop from reaching out and hugging the Vulcan. He also had the impression that Spock felt the same way.

Janeway, who was standing with Tuvok and Picard, observed the moment of raw emotion and a tear came down from her left eye.

"Caps?" Kirk asked, as he broke the embrace. "When did you two start playing caps?" The question was in reference to what Spock had said about Scotty.

"Right after the incident when the other Jim Kirk had exchanged bodies with a woman from your past; Janet Lester," Spock explained. "If there was ever a time to start drinking, that was it."

"Umm," Kirk said, flabbergasted at the thought of being a woman, "would you mind running that back by me one more time?"

"I'm afraid we must be going," Picard said, realizing they'd never leave if Spock and Kirk continued their reminiscing. He also did it to save Spock from an embarrassing story from Kirk's past.

Sulu, who was there as well, gave Spock the hand salute as Spock did for him.

"Farewell Spock," Sulu said. "You take care."

"Do you mind?" Spock asked, as he reached out his hand to Sulu.

"I would be honored," Sulu said.

Spock came closer to Sulu, then reached out and placed a hand on the side of the Asian man's head; initiating a mind-meld. Spock said one word.

"Remember…"

"If I recall," Sulu said, "the last time you said that to someone, it got us all into a lot of trouble."

Spock smiled.

Moments later, Captain Tom Paris, who was piloting Picard's shuttle, banked it up above the Star Fleet complex on Naissance, and then zipped away.

Sulu and Kirk prepared to board the transport vessel that would return them back to the stars as well.

"I hope you visit us," Janeway said to Kirk.

Kirk smiled back at Janeway. Standing next to Janeway was S'vath. He was holding his daughter, Lenora, and standing next to S'vath was Rhonda who held baby Sarek.

"I will," Kirk said to them all. "You take care of those kids," Kirk said to S'vath. "We each have two kids now; who will be the first to have number three?"

"Umm," Rhonda said, "let us not go there!"

They all shared a small laugh at that.

Kirk said his final goodbyes, and then he and Sulu boarded the transport, and soon it zipped away, out into space. The first stop would be at a Starbase where they would both board connecting flights; or so Kirk thought.

"So," Kirk said to Sulu, who sat next to him as the transport entered warp, "I suppose you will be going on to Chiisai, where your home is?"

Sulu, who's beard was pretty long, giving the look of an old wise man, which, in fact, he was, looked over at Kirk.

"No, Jim, I am not returning to Chiisai," Sulu said. "I have recently acquired property on another world."

"Wow," Kirk said, "a man at your age, jet setting across space, I am amazed." Kirk said, with mock sarcasm.

"Oh shut up," Sulu said, with a laugh. "I am moving to the planet Timus."

Kirk looked more closely at Sulu.

"Have you gone mad?" Kirk asked. "Timus has practically no modern technologies. However; if you know anything about the American west; that's pretty much what Timus is like."

"I have done my research," Sulu said, "but more importantly, you're there." Sulu said to Kirk. "And over the past year or so, since your return, you have gotten yourself into much trouble. So, to that end, Spock and I agreed I should do this."

"You mean, keep an eye on me?" Kirk asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"No," Sulu giggled, "I'm trying to protect the rest of the universe from the adventures of Captain James T Kirk. We barely survived the first Kirk, now, we have you."

Kirk was appreciative of the gesture, and liked the idea of sharing time Sulu. So with that, Kirk settled back into his chair, as did Sulu.

"So," Kirk said, "tell me about this incident with Sybok that you and Spock were talking about."

Kirk looked over at Sulu, just in time to hear the aged man begin to snore; he was already fast asleep. Sulu's blanket, which had been given to him by one of the flight attendants, had slid down a bit. Kirk reached over and brought it back up to just below Sulu's beard.

As the transport made its way through space, Kirk thought of his wife, and their two children. He would do as Spock requested, and try to become the best family man he could. He thought of Myran's smile, and then he too smiled.

"I'm coming home," he whispered to the image of her in his mind.

But, on the planet Timus, the life Jim Kirk was returning to was soon to be far less picturesque as he had hoped it to be. And Kirk would soon find out that another former starship captain from the past lived there too, and had for quite some time…his name was Jonathan Archer… and he and Kirk were on a collision course.

Continued…next season when...


	151. Quarks's or Bust

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Quark's or Bust**

 **Planet Timus…**

Morn, who had finally stopped jibber-jabbering, sat at his new bar stool inside Quark's new establishment on the planet Timus. Strange music was playing in the background at the newly repainted and remodeled hotel/casino, which was located at the center of town, and was now officially known as Quarks; Casino/Hotel and Entertainment center.

The Ferengi had really wanted to call his new place Quarks; Casino/Hotel and Sexual Pleasure center, but the Mayor, who was a large no non-sense Klingon, would not allow it.

Quark was nearly done with polishing a new set of 750 shot glasses, as he looked over at Morn, who along with Quark, had moved to Timus from DS9. Morn was a prospector for rarities, and Timus had attracted him as well.

The bulk of the shot glasses had already been polished by Zok, Quark's half Bajoran/Half Ferengi nephew, but the last box still had to be arranged across the large mirror on the serving side of the Bar. Quark watched as Zok scrambled away for more things to do, and Quark smiled. It reminded him of simpler times.

Zok was the oldest of three children to be sired by his brother and his wife Leeta. And, after reaching the age of sixteen, Rom asked if his son could come to Quark's new place on Timus for needed training in the ways of the Ferengi, in essence; making Latinum. Though, Leeta also warned Quark, in the same subspace message, to not corrupt the child. Quark agreed to her condition, though he was quite sure he would be spending most of the time eliminating the corruption that Leeta had already done to her son.

"I don't know Morn," Quark said, as he looked out at the small group of customers that had gathered inside the main area of the saloon, "Maybe coming here wasn't such a bright idea."

Morn was about to respond when James T Kirk entered the saloon, holding a small baby in his arms. He walked toward the bar just as Morn stepped away and headed for the Dabo-wheel area. He sat in the stool next to where Morn had been sitting.

"So this is your child," Quark said, as Kirk held the baby up for the Ferengi to see. "Honestly, I think you humans are as ugly as a Horta, but, do not worry, I think she's beautiful because I see her as a future customer someday."

"Oh, trust me," Kirk said, with confidence in his voice, "Dahme will not be a frequent visitor to these kinds of places."

"I'll take a wager on that," Quark said, as he reached for a bottle of Rum and prepared to pour Kirk a shot.

"Umm," Kirk said, as he saw Quark preparing to pour, "I better not have any of that, however," Kirk thought for a moment, "do have any root-beer?"

"Uggh," Quark said, with a sour look on his face, "don't tell me you like root-beer."

"Well, diet root-beer, if you have any," Kirk added.

Quark walked over to a tap that was designated just for soft drinks. There was a wide selection, including diet Pepsi (how's that for product placement) and diet Mug Root-beer (two in one scene!) and brought the shot glass over to Kirk.

"How much," Kirk asked, as he reached into his pocket for some credits.

"I don't charge for soft-drinks," Quark said. "By the way, do you think I can trust him?" Quark asked, as he looked over in the direction of his new pit-boss; Harrison Riker.

"He's young," Kirk said, as he looked over at the younger Riker, "but he seems to know his way around a saloon and casino. If you end up having any issues with him, you let me know."

"Hey," Quark finally said, "where are all the citizens of this place? There's hardly anyone here."

Kirk looked at Quark.

"I guess you didn't read the local newspaper," Kirk said. "Today is the Sadie Hawkins dance, or the Q'ua'let'chaQu, or at least I think that's how the Mayor pronounced it."

"I don't understand," Quark came back with. "Most of my customers, at least in the early evening, are men hoping for luck at the Dabo-wheel, or luck with one of my Dabo-girls. Why would they concern themselves with a dance?"

Suddenly a very attractive woman entered the saloon. She wore a skintight pair of slacks, an equally tight shirt, made of some sort of animal skin, and she had black hair that was braided down to top of her waist. From the tip of her middle fingers was a ridge of skin that slinked its way up her brown skin, then came out at the neck of her shirt, up the side of her cheeks, going further until intersecting at appoint at the center of her forehead, before diving down as one ridge to the tip of her heck. She oozed sexuality…even Kirk glanced up and down her slinky body.

"Wow," Quark said, "who is that?"

"I don't know, but I better leave before I get myself into trouble," Kirk said, "but anyway; this dance tonight is one where the girls asks the guys to dance." Kirk looked at the beauty as she sat, suggestively, at one of the tables. "Who knows," Kirk said with a smile at Quark, "she might ask you dance."

"You really think so," Quark asked, as he tickled the ridge of his ear.

Kirk patted Quark on the shoulder, downed his shot of root-beer, and headed for the exit.

As with most towns, and most worlds, shoe stores were still very popular with the fairer sex, and Timus was no different. Myran was enjoying her first real day on her own, without her new-born baby, and was trying on shoes; nice shoes. She had selected seven pairs, and sat down on one of the chairs to make the final selection. On most worlds, and star bases, this could be done with a mere command to a computer. But on Timus, it was done by the customer.

She took a pair of white heels she had found, and reached down to put one of them on her left foot, when, as she held the shoe on her foot as she pressed into it, a man's hand was softly placed on the hand she was using to hold the shoe in place. She looked up expecting to see James T Kirk, her husband, but instead she found herself face to face with a man she thought was dead; a man she believed she had killed years ago. His face was deformed and there was a scar on the side of his face, and rage burned in his eyes.

"Hello," the man said, with hate in his words, "Deena; my wife."

Continued…


	152. With These Hands

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **With These Hands**

Previously…

 _As with most towns, and most worlds, shoe stores were still very popular with the fairer sex, and Timus was no different. Myran was enjoying her first real day on her own, without her new-born baby, and was trying on shoes; nice shoes. She had selected seven pairs, and sat down on one of the chairs to make the final selection. On most worlds, and star bases, this could be done with a mere command to a computer. But on Timus, it was done by the customer._

 _She took a pair of white heels she had found, and reached down to put one of them on her left foot, when, as she held the shoe on her foot as she pressed into it, a man's hand was softly placed on the hand she was using to hold the shoe in place. She looked up expecting to see James T Kirk, her husband, but instead she found herself face to face with a man she thought was dead; a man she believed she had killed years ago. His face was deformed and there was a scar on the side of his face, and rage burned in his eyes._

 _"Hello," the man said, with hate in his words, "Deena; my wife."_

 _Our story continues…_

"Ashala," Myran said, with a gasp at seeing her former husband still alive, his face horribly scarred. "How can you be here?"

Ashala looked at his former Bajoran wife, with anger and hate welling up inside his eyes.

"Yes, Deena, I am still very much alive, by the grace of the Prophets," Ashala said, with a smugness in his eyes. "But I see you survived the fire quite well."

Ashala grabbed both her wrists and pinned her up against the wall next to a column of women's shoes. He then pressed his lips against hers, by force. Myran (Deena) struggled, but having not fully recovered from giving birth to her daughter, she had little strength to struggle back with. She could only close her eyes and smell the Bajoran man's terribly stinking breath, as he spoke at her.

"You and your friends fleeced me of all my wealth," Ashala said, as he pulled back from the kiss, "and then you tried to kill me."

Myran shook her head. Part of what Ashala had just said was true; she and her sister Twyla, as well as Talla and Omath, had conned Ashala out of his wealth.

"I came to you that night," Myran told Ashala, "and told you what we had done. I told you that I would help you get your wealth back."

Ashala punched Myran in the lower part of her stomach, causing her to double over, but Ashala pinned her back up against the wall.

"And then I slapped you, very hard," Ashala said, "and you fell to the floor and I kicked you, several times, causing you to lose the child you carried inside. In my life I had never known so much joy. And then, later in the night, you started the fire that you wished would have killed me."

"It wasn't started by me," Myran pleaded. "I nearly died too."

Before she could say another word, Ashala reached behind Myran, and pulled her long hair, causing her to wince in pain.

"You were nothing but a filthy whore," he spat in her face, "and now," he said as he reached into his pocket and took out a knife, "And now, after all these years, I have found you. I already killed your sister, Tyla, and her husband; and now I will end your life; right here right now."

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Just as Myran closed her eyes, and Ashala grasped her by the neck, ready to face her death by the knife in Ashala's right hand, the stab never came. She opened her eyes, and in a state of shock and in disbelief, she watched as a large hand grasped Ashala's neck from behind, and snapped it, killing Ashala instantly; his dead hand dropping the knife to the ground. Myran lost consciousness and fell to the ground herself.

M'uak, the large older Klingon, and Mayor of Timus, stood above the Bajoran whom he had just killed. He had heard the conversation between Myran and Ashala, and made a quick decision, especially after Ashala had donned the knife, that it was a chapter of Myran's life James T Kirk did not need to know about; for now.

After a few seconds, M'uak pulled out a communicator and barked out several Klingon words; and then the body of Ashala shimmered away, as did the knife he had been carrying. Several moments later, Harrison Riker came into the store, and back to where M'uak was standing, looking down at Myran.

"What happened here?" Harrison asked.

"You will not speak of this to anyone," the much taller M'uak said to Harrison. "To do so would," M'uak searched his mind for the best word, "complicate our situation; do you understand?"

"I do," Harrison said. "And don't worry; I'll take care of the Bajoran man's body. I'll have our Vulcan friend over at the hospital take care of her short-term memory. What do we tell Jim?"

"Nothing!" M'uak responded with a loud harsh whisper. "If Kirk finds out; I will know who told him," M'uak added, with accusatory eyes aimed at Harrison.

Harrison Riker nodded in acknowledgment of the warning.

"Don't worry," Riker finally said, but then he looked up at M'uak. "But Jim Kirk, at least from what I know of him, is very smart, and has an uncanny way of finding out the truth; it may only be a matter of time, but he will."

"So I have heard," M'uak finally said, with his deep voice. "It is your human associate's responsibility to make sure that Kirk remains far from the truth."

"Jonathan Archer will keep up his end of the arrangement," Harrison Riker said, "Kirk will soon have other issues to worry about and will not have the time to cause us any trouble."

And with that, Harrison Riker picked up Myran and lifted her over his shoulders and took her out of the store, back toward the hospital.

M'uak also left the store, and headed back to his office at the center part of time. What neither M'uak nor Harrison Riker knew was that someone else had been in the store as well; but had kept hidden the entire time, and was now sneaking out the back entrance to the store; Talla, the Bajoran man who had led Ashala to Myran (Deena). He scurried away, knowing that his life was in danger the longer he remained on Timus; the easy going planet!

Continued…


	153. ARCH-ery Expert

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Arch-ery Expert**

 **The planet Timus…**

Two beautiful brown horses galloped up a medium size hill, and then over to the ridge that over looked a lake in the distance. The two riders were James Tiberius Kirk and Benjamin Lafayette Sisko. Sisko breathed in the nice crisp air, as he gazed out at the beautiful horizon.

"The air; feels good, doesn't it," Kirk said to friend.

"You better believe it," Ben replied. "Deep Space Nine never had the greatest air quality, it wasn't built for comfort. But this place," Ben said, as he inhaled a deep breath again, "this place is wonderful." He said, with a big smile.

"I know you said something about coming to Timus, when we were all back in the Naissance," Kirk said, as he tilted back the cowboy hat on his head. "But I didn't expect to see you arrive so quickly."

Sisko reached down from where he sat on his horse, and patted the side of the large animal's large head. The horse rewarded Sisko's touch with an exhale of breath of its own, its nose flaring wide open in the process.

"Well, I'll tell you what Jim," Sisko said, as he sat back up, and adjusted his own cowboy hat, "you and I have been through so much together, from Rebecca's kidnapping, the terrorist hijacking of the transport vessel we were on, and then add to that the whole Naissance ordeal, and wow, that's quite a bit. So," Ben said continued to say, as he looked over to Kirk, "Kas and I decided to come here and be with you and Myran."

"Your sister, Mavis, is a very nice person," Kirk said. "I'm very thankful for her for taking care of Myran while I was trapped with you inside the Naissance."

"Apparently Mavis has taken a motherly liking to your wife," Sisko explained. "The moment I told we were coming here to stay for a while, Mavis demanded to come with us."

"Ben," Kirk said, with a look of worry on his face, "this place, Timus, is pretty quiet. I know men like you, like Jean-Luc, and myself, and women like Kate Janeway; we need to be part of the action; we need to be making a difference in the universe at large. You won't find that kind of challenge here."

"Who said I won't find a challenge," Ben Sisko replied with a smile, "I'm going to build myself another house; and trust me, house building isn't an easy thing to do."

"Ahhh," Kirk added with a smile of his own, "so that's why you bought the property empty lot next to your house.

"Precisely," Sisko rep lied. "Besides, Kas is thinking about contracting her services out as a trader, and I told her I would go along with her on some of her more risky trips. So, trust me, we will have plenty to do."

"Do you see the home over there near that second ridge," Kirk asked, as he pointed off into the distance.

"Yeah," Sisko replied, "who lives there?"

"Hikaru Sulu," Kirk answered.

"Are you serious?" Sisko asked. "Didn't he help you out during that Project Diamond caper? How old is he now?"

"Very old," Kirk said, "he looks like one of those ancient Chinese guru guys, and he even had the long white beard."

"Awesome," Sisko said, "I'd like to meet him."

"Let's go," Kirk said, as he kicked the side of the horse, and started galloping off toward Sulu's home in the distance.

Sisko also lightly kicked the side of his horse, and went galloping off after Kirk. Both horses actually belonged to Kirk, and since horseback was one of the preferred modes of travel on Timus, Kirk had promised Sisko assistance in the coming days when it came time to purchase his own horses.

Across the valley, across the distant lake, there was a secluded home that also looked out upon the lake, but from the other side. The man who lived there was very reclusive, and was gazing through a telescope, watching from miles away as Kirk and Sisko, upon their horses, made their way across the far off foothill. The high powered viewing device made it seem as if the two horseback riders were just feet away, when they were actually miles off in the distance. The man's name was Jonathan Archer, and two guests of his were standing behind him on his deck, as he looked through the scope. Archer turned to face his guests. One of the two men was named Lucsly, the other named Dulmer.

"You told me," Archer said to the two men, "that when you relocated him here three years ago, Kirk would accept this new pedestrian life of his. But instead, in the past year or so, he has brought more and more attention to himself, and in an indirect way, to this world. You should convince him to leave."

"He won't go," Dulmer said. "He fell in love with that Bajoran teacher, married her, and now they have two kids."

Archer shook his head, not liking what he was hearing.

"Does Kirk know about his wife's past?" Archer asked.

"As far as we can tell, no," Lucsly replied. "And thanks to M'uak and Mr. Riker, it appears as if we've contained her past; for now."

"Then I guess we can always use that, her past, if we need to get them to leave Timus. I'm telling you both," Archer said, "from what I have read about Jim Kirk, he is the last person I want snooping around here on Timus. If anyone can connect the dots that lead to the Si'hg; it's him."

"Look," Dulmer said to Sisko, "he's the Constable of the town, and from what M'uak has told us, Kirk just wants to settle down with his wife and children. He has friends here now that will more than likely pressure him to take it easy, and stop bringing all this strife into his new life. I say we should just let him pitter about. If he starts getting suspicious, then we will deal with him then."

"That's a very risky course of action," Archer said. "If he does get too close to the truth, we may have to take more drastic measures; we may have to kill him."

Dulmer and Lucsly looked at each other, then back to Archer.

"Or, we have a third option," Lucsly said.

"It better be good," Archer said. "Because I am not satisfied with either option we have to select from."

Dulmer pulled a data-pad out from his pocket, and pressed a button. The image of a face came on the screen, and he showed it to Archer.

"Who is this?" Archer asked.

"Another past captain of a vessel called Enterprise," Dulmer said. "And, if our information is correct, he could be a very helpful tool in controlling Kirk once and for all."

Archer leaned back down and gazed through the telescope. He saw Kirk and Sisko stepping down from their horses as they were being greeted by a very old Asian man.

"Tell me more," Archer said softly.

Continued…


	154. Food for Thought

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Food for Thought…**

 **Deep space….**

The Emprenda entered high orbit around Omega-722, an M-class planet located several hundred light years from the Naissance, and would be the first planet where samples of an exotic plant life would be removed due to its unique medical properties and taken to Naissance.

Captain Jonathan Canary stood up from his command chair and went over to the science station where S'vath, who was his first officer, and Bi`nh Zheng, the chief science officer, and third in command, were discussing scientific matters way over Captain Canary's head.

Although S'vath was the XO of the Emprenda, and an accomplished science officer himself, Lt. Commander Bi'nh Zheng, or Ln X as he liked to be called, held additional accreditations in microbiology and botany, so it was he who was leading the soon to be departing away team.

"So let me get this straight," Canary said to the two scientists, "we're here to save those plants," he pointed at the monitor displaying the plants, "and yet we're going to let all the other plants and animals die."

"Shi," Ln X replied, "After we complete the preliminary scans, my team and I will transport down and remove the samples."

"Sir," Lt. Kylon said from the combined helm/navigation console at the front of the circular bridge, "Check this out."

Kylon had zoomed in on an area of the planet where a large herd of animals were grazing. They looked like a cross between a bison and a horse.

"Those are pretty fine animals," Canary said.

"Well, yeah, there's that," Kylon said, as his tail, with its multi-colored tip, swirled behind him, "but I was thinking more about how they might taste."

"Incredible," Ln X said, while never taking his eyes off the computations on his screen, "we come here to save life; you want to destroy life," his broken Chinese accent seemed have a tone of regret in it as well.

"Hey now," Lt. Kylon said, "we're just going to let them all be killed anyway, when that comet hits this world in five more months, so I really don't see the difference. On my world we hunt such animals like these; they taste good."

"I hear you," Canary said to Kylon, "but on Earth, we banned hunting."

"Which in turn," S'vath added, "drove many indigent cultures off of Earth so as to colonize worlds where hunting would then be allowed; for example, many of the worlds populated by humans in the former demilitarized zone near Bajor."

"Well," Ln X said, "that was their choice."

"I'll put it this way," Kylon continued to say, "If this world is destroyed five months from now then there will be no memory as to how the animals tasted after being roasted on a file. I'm willing to do this in the name of science; eating one of them."

The sarcasm in Kylon's voice was unmistakable.

At that moment, Lt. Commander Bi'nh (Ln X) Zheng stood up from the science station, and prepared to head to the main transporter room.

"We are ready to go," Ln X said to Captain Canary.

"Alright, Ln X," Canary replied, "just make sure we play this by the book. The last thing I need is some mess up on our maiden voyage, only to have Admiral Janeway rip me a new one when we get back."

"This is a very basic away team mission," S'vath said to Canary. "Lt. Commander Zheng will follow protocols."

"Of course," Ln X said. "Now, if you will excuse me, Captain Canary, I will be on my way."

Canary looked over at Lt. Macet, the female Cardassian star fleet office who manned the communications station. "Lt. Macet, I want you to keep a lock on their communicators at all times," Canary commanded. "If they fade even once, the mission is over."

Canary and S'vath stood together as they watched Ln X disappear behind the Turbo-lift doors.

"You could have gone with them," Canary said to S'vath.

"Actually, I wanted to be up here when the first cache of data is sent up," S'vath said. "Besides, if something goes wrong down there, and we can't beam them up, someone may have to use a Klingon parachute to go down and make an appraisal of the situation."

The dig at Canary did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, you and I both parachuted down to Naissance, remembers?" Canary asked, as he headed back to his command chair.

"Yes, however one of us made a pinpoint landing at the designated landing zone," S'vath replied as he headed over to the science station, "the other ended up three miles off course."

Both of them knew who landed correctly (S'vath) and who hadn't (Canary).

Canary knew he had no argument, and, hopefully, it was just idle talk. For both knew that the only reason for parachuting down would be in the case of an emergency; and no one really wanted that.

 **Earth**

 **Star Fleet Academy**

Rebecca Sisko was about to leave the dorm room she shared with Lal.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rebecca asked Lal. "It's just a dance."

Rebecca was all dressed up, her hair done in a new style.

"I am quite sure," Lal replied, "besides, if I interpreted Colton's (Rebecca's current boyfriend, and fellow cadet) words correctly; he didn't want someone tagging along."

"Well, to hell with Colton," Rebecca said, "you're my friend and I want you to have fun."

"Do not worry," Lal said, as she held up an old style textbook, "Professor Leforge suggested I read the collected works of Arthur C Clark."

"You could read that book in five minutes," Rebecca said.

Then Lal pointed over at the one of the chairs, where seventeen other books were stacked.

"As you can see," Lal said, "I will not run out of material."

Rebecca shook her head in defeat.

"Alright," Rebecca said. "I'll see you later, and if you're lucky," Rebecca said in a coy manner, "I'll give you a complete blow by blow report," she giggled at the innuendo.

And then Rebecca opened the door and left the dorm room, closing the door behind her.

Lal stood in silence for a few moments when suddenly the book she had been holding, and had placed on the glass coffee table in the center of the living room, began to liquefy and change shape until it was the solid shape of a young man; Star Fleet's first cadet from the Founders; his name was Mny. And the moment he reached total solidity, he and Lal came together and kissed.

Continued…


	155. How to End a Legend

**James T Kirk: TNG**

" **How to end a Legend"**

 **Planet Timus…**

 _Jonathan Archer's home was far from the lone settlement on Timus; the town of Summit Grove. Just like James T Kirk, Archer had been given a new life on the simple world, with an alias and all, but a life far from others, in total seclusion, as he had requested. Just as in the case of Kirk, two agents from the Temporal Investigation unit of Star Fleet had found Archer, who decades and decades ago had long since been declared dead._

Dulmur and Lucsly, the two men from the Temporal Investigation unit, had returned to Archer's home with a plan to contain Kirk, while not having to actively kill him, which no one really wanted. Dulmur handed Archer a data-pad containing the image of another former Enterprise commander, a man named John Harriman….

(At that exact moment… in deep space…)

In the vastness of space there are countess star systems that do not contain any life forms, beyond the micro biotic variety. It was in one of those star systems that a non-descriptive vessel had arrived. The ship carried all but one passenger. He had become a cold and bitter man, over time, which made him the perfect choice to carry out a most insidious plan, and revenge was definitely on the top of his bucket list.

(Cut back to Archer's home on Timus…)

"John Harriman," Archer looked at the image of Harriman, and then read the information about the man.

(We return to the man in the vessel in a far off star system)

To command the Enterprise, in his case he had commanded the Enterprise-B, meant commanding Star Fleet's flagship and doing so meant becoming a legend. It had happened all through time; Jonathan Archer-Robert April-Christopher Pike-James T Kirk-Rachel Garrett-Jean Luc Picard. Yet, there existed another name, the lone commander of an Enterprise that, instead of becoming a legend, had become a man who had made no significant contribution; and his name was John Harriman.

 _It was under Harriman's command of the Enterprise-B when it appeared as if Star Fleet legend James T Kirk had been killed during a rescue mission. After that, Harriman became known as the "man who got James T Kirk killed." Of course that wasn't how the event happened, and the Star Fleet crew who served with him, including the visiting Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov, had said as much. But some of the news-reporters, who were there too, cast a different picture. It was a picture of a young captain who was rattled during the entire rescue mission, thus costing Kirk's life._

 _But all that would not have mattered if it was known that Kirk hadn't really been killed at all. Kirk hadn't been blown into smithereens by a ribbon of energy from the strange anomaly that had trapped the Enterprise-B in its grasp, as it had been believed. Kirk was actually taken inside of the anomaly which would later be described as the Nexus._

 _Kirk would eventually come out of the Nexus, nearly 80 years later, but the damage, to Harriman, had already been done decades earlier. Being unable to shake the tag as being "the man who got Kirk killed," Harriman's career in Star Fleet nose dived. And when it was finally revealed that Kirk had survived, no one thought about Harriman. But upon emerging from the Nexus, Kirk had "really" been killed while in a last ditch effort to save an endangered world. And when that happened, when Kirk really died, the legendary Captain, once again, faded into the past as the greatest Star Fleet hero ever; only to live again…sort of._

(And once again we return to Archer's secluded home on Timus…)

"So this man, Harriman, was blamed for Kirk's death," Archer said. "It ruins his career, and he became a bitter man."

"Yes," Dulmur said. "And at this precise moment, as we speak, several hundred light years from here, Harriman is preparing an act of vengeance that for now, threatens no one except Jim Kirk. However, the next step in his revenge will, if left unchecked, lead do the death of so many."

"How is that possible?" Archer asked.

(Cutting back to Harriman…)

John Harriman brought the small vessel he was maneuvering to stationary a position inside the lifeless star system. While entering the solar system, Harriman had scanned the five planets in the system, and found only micro biotic life on one of them, which mean he would continue with his plan. He went back into the passenger cabin of his small ship and opened up a special metal case that contained a sealed device that held within it, trilithium. He had obtained the unstable and illegal substance from the black market. He went into the back of the ship and placed the sealed device into a probe. After making sure the probe was set in place, he headed back to the cockpit of the vessel, to prep the probe for launch.

(back to Archers home…)

"The trilithium Harriman has will cause the star to implode," Lucsly explained. "Luckily, the star he is about to destroy is in a system where there is no sentient life."

"How did he obtain such a powerful subtance?" Archer asked.

"Through backdoor channels, and with help from the Orion Syndicate," Dulmur explained. "We became aware of his activities about two months ago, and now we believe we can use it to our advantage. As Lucsly just said, no sentient life is threatened by what Harriman is doing today."

"However," Lucsly added, "the next star he will destroy, in three more days, has an inhabited world of sentient life. It is only a small world, but they will be killed when the star implodes and the shockwave spreads through the system. Of course, we won't let that happen."

"You better believe it we can't let that happen," Archer said quietly. "The Si'hg will pass judgment."

And then Archer closed his eyes; and in mere seconds the Si'hg were on the way.

(we switch back to Harriman)

Harriman manipulated one of the control panels before him, and then at that moment, a specially built probe shot out of the ship, and streaked toward the solar system's star. Suddenly, three extremely bright spherical shaped energy patterns came sweeping toward Harriman's ship. And as the solar system's star imploded, it created a level 12 blast; which would destroy everything in the solar system. The spherical shapes whirled around Harriman's ship, and just as fast as they had come, they streaked away.

Harriman, having no idea what the balls of energy were, looked at the main screen, and the ever widening effect of the star's explosion. Harriman had a new problem; the ship's systems were suddenly offline.

"Computer," Harriman said, "the warp engines have lost their power; why?"

-The warp engines are off line-

"I already know that," Harriman said, as he looked at the time counting down on his screen as to when the blast would arrive at his position, which was at seven minutes. "Can they be fixed?"

-Negative-

Twenty light years away, the Emprenda was in orbit of planet Omega-722. The simple task of removing the endangered plant they had been sent to retrieve had become complicated when it was discovered the roots of the plant were more complex and would require a day of more study before removal was attempted.

Captain Canary was in his quarters when the monitor on his wall came to life and the face of First Officer S'vath appeared.

"Let me guess," Canary said, "more problems with the away mission."

"Negative," S'vath replied. "However, according to the sensors, an uninhabited solar system twenty light years away has experienced a massive gravitational flux. For reasons of a scientific nature, it would be interesting to record this event."

"Alright," Canary finally said, after thinking about the matter. "Tell Kylon to set a course, and engage immediately," Canary said, "I'm on my way to the bridge. Inform Ln X and his away team that we will return as soon as we can."

"Very well," S'vath replied and then the monitor went dark.

Four minutes later, Captain Canary entered the bridge. S'vath greeted him at the Turbo-lift doors.

"Sensors have detected a ship in that system," S'vath said.

"Holy crap," Canary said, "can we get to that other ship in time?"

"No, we cannot," S'vath said, as he followed Canary down to the command chair as the center of the bridge. "Lt. Macet has attempted to establish communications, but interference from the imploding star has made it impossible."

"Can we get a visual of the ship?" Canary asked Kylon.

"No sir," Kylon replied from the helm/navigation post, "the screen is already on maximum magnification."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Canary asked S'vath/

"No sir, there is not. And there is no way for us to know who is aboard that ship." S'vath added.

And then the bridge crew watched in silence as the main screen showed the shockwave destroying the inner planets of the system, spreading its destruction even wider. The area of space where the unknown ship had been was soon met by the wave, undoubtedly destroying the ship and its crew instantly.

"At least it was a quick death," Canary said softly, "and no one suffered. S'vath, was there any prior indication that the star in that system was unstable?"

"I have already looked into that possibility, and no, according to Star Fleet records, the star did not show any signs of being unstable. However," S'vath said, "I do find it a remarkable coincidence that there was a ship in that system at that precise time."

"Perhaps," Lt. Macet, the female Cardassian communications office said, "They detected the coming implosion and went to investigate and unfortunately suffered some sort of system failure at a most unfortunate time."

"It's possible," Kylon said from this post.

"Well, whoever it was on that ship, it's over for them now. Let's head back to Omega-722. I'm sure Star Fleet's science department will have a great time going over the data we recorded."

"Captain," S'vath said, "we did manage to collect data on the entire incident, via the long range sensors, so perhaps something can be gleamed from the data at a later time."

"Good thinking," Canary said as he headed for the Turbo-life. "I'm going to go get something to eat; I'll be back in a bit."

And with that, the Emprenda reversed course and then headed back to the planet Omega-722.

(back on Timus…Archer's home)

Archer opened his eyes.

"It's done," Archer said to Dulmur and Lucsly. "Why do I feel as if I was manipulated into this by you two?"

"It had to be done," Dulmur said to Archer.

An inquisitive look came over Archer's face.

"Why did he implode that star, and why would he have done it again in three more days?" Archer asked.

"The Nexus," Lucsly replied, "it is passing through that part of the galaxy."

"His plan was to alter the course of the Nexus two more times, at the cost of two more stars, and then abduct Kirk and have him on a world the Nexus would then pass very close to. Somehow he had it in his mind that Kirk would be taken back up into the Nexus; there to be trapped forever." Dulmur added.

"It's the same method that demented El-Aurian used to return to the Nexus as well," Lucsly went on to say. "Harriman, who was mad as well, believed that returning Kirk to the Nexus was poetic justice."

Archer shook his head.

"I read the story of Kirk, and this Nexus," Archer said, "And if I recall, the Kirk who entered the Nexus all those years ago died on Veridian III."

"He did," Dulmur replied. "But Harriman is a bitter man, and in his mind, the Kirk here on Timus is the same person as the one who died on Veridian III."

"Alright, so we stopped him from destroying more stars," Archer said, "but he did destroy that star today. Won't its destruction alter the course of the ribbon in some way?"

"Yes is will," Lucsly answered. "But only slightly. And according to our information, the ribbon will travel through an asteroid field in three months, and will come close enough to one of the larger asteroids. We believe that if the Kirk here on Timus, with his unique measurable properties, comes close to the Nexus; it will, as Harriman believed, take him inside; trapping this Kirk as it did the other Kirk who died on Veridian III. He will not die; he will just be gone, and the best part; there is no further need to destroy any more stars."

Archer thought about the plan. He didn't want to kill the legendary starship captain, but he didn't want Kirk snooping around on Timus, and possibly stumbling upon the secret of the Si'hg.

"Alright," Archer finally said, "I'm on board. We now have to find a way to get him there, on that asteroid, in time for the Nexus to arrive. We also have to keep him busy for the next three months." And then Archer added with a smile, "I think I already have a plan to do just that."

Meanwhile, several dozen light years away inside the Naissance, fate was already conspiring to keep Jim Kirk busy…

Rhonda, S'vath's wife, and mother of his two children, had just returned from her shift and said goodbye to the baby sitter. Rhonda walked into the room that Lenora, who was fourteen months old, and Sarek, who was now a month old, shared. Both children were still sleeping, which meant she had a little time to herself. At that moment there was a chime at her door. She opened it to find Commander Julian Bashir, the executive officer of the Naissance project, standing at her door.

"Julian," Rhonda said, "won't you please come in."

"Actually," Bashir said, "I need to head over to one of the labs and make sure it is adequately prepped when the Emprenda returns. This," he gave her a small package, "contains a message from your mother. Apparently it was meant to be sent to you after your mother was ever confirmed to be dead."

Rhonda's mother had taken her own life after her involvement with T'pring's attempt to abduct Lenora several weeks earlier. Rhonda had come to peace with the memory of her mother.

"Thank you," Rhonda said.

Bashir left and Rhonda closed the door. She walked into the living room and opened the package; inside was a data-card. Rhonda assumed it was a message from her mother, and was just going to watch it and store it somewhere.

But with the kids sleeping, and nothing else to do, Rhonda slipped the data-card into a data-pad. It was then that she realized it wasn't from her mother at all. It contained a message from an older woman, now dead, who Rhonda recognized immediately; her grandmother Christine Chapel. Rhonda listened as the older woman spoke;

"I have kept this secret for far too long," Chapel said. "I believe, as I near my death, it is only right that I tell this truth. It should be noted that Leonard McCoy died three months ago; and now that he is gone, I have decided to break his confidence and let this matter be known after my own death. Whether or not you tell anyone is up to you. It is a burden I will not take to my grave alone."

And then Rhonda listened as Chapel told a very interesting tale indeed. And it all began on a planet called Amerind.

Continued…


	156. Ears of the Cypher

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Ears of the Cypher**

The planet Timus…

Jim Kirk looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled. Mathew, their fourteen month old son, was sleeping safely next to her as Dahme, their infant daughter, slept quietly in the crib next to the bed. It had only been two says since Myran had been attacked at a local shoe store, and so far, no one had been apprehended for the crime. Satisfied that his family was comfortable, Kirk closed the door and headed back downstairs to the lower level of his house. Harrison Riker, his chief deputy, was sitting on one of the couches as Kirk entered the living room.

"How are they?" Harrison asked.

Kirk rubbed his eyes; it had been a long day.

"She's doing better," Kirk replied softly. "What do we have?"

Riker shook his head slowly.

"Jim; we really don't have much to go on," Harrison replied. ( _Author's note; Savvy readers should recall that Harrison is lying, and that he knows much more about Myran's attack.)_

"Run it by me again," Kirk said, as he sat down across from Harrison.

"I was making my rounds," Harrison said, "when I checked in on the shoe store. I heard Myran crying, and went in and found her on the ground. Someone had stolen some of her credits, and rattled her, and then ran out the back."

"And no one saw anything," Kirk said.

"No," Harrison said softly. "The only thing we know for sure is that the backdoor had been forced open. Now as we know; no one works in that kiosk, it's all automated. So there is no way to tell who the attacker was. From the looks of it, I'd say it was some kid, or drunken fool who had been at the casino."

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"Well, luckily she was only shaken up," Kirk said, "but I still don't like the fact that someone did this to her, and is out there running about; they could do it again."

"Has she said anything?" Harrison asked. "Maybe she can remember what the attacker looked like." (Author's note; Harrison knows full well that he had a Vulcan swipe Myran's memories before she could reveal anything)

"She doesn't remember anything," Kirk said after a moment. "Well," he added, "I better let you go. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"That's right," Harrison said, as he stood up. "Who would have guessed that there was a motorbike club of Cardassians?" His voice was sprinkled with a humorous tone. "Cardassians on Harleys; who would have thunk it?"

Kirk saw Harrison to the door and let him out.

"Jim," Harrison said, climbing up on his horse, "I can take care of these Cardassian bikers; you spend time with your family."

Kirk nodded.

"I might just take you up on that," Kirk said, as he slapped the rear end of Harrison's horse.

The horse began to trot away as Kirk waved at Harrison. Kirk watched the younger Riker make his way down the path, and then Kirk went back inside his house and closed the door. Once inside, Kirk walked over to the old style closet near the living room, where he kept his hat and jacket, and opened it. Quark was standing inside the closet and stepped out.

"Well?" Kirk asked his knew good friend.

"He's hiding something," Quark said.

"How can you be absolutely sure about that?" Kirk asked.

Quark pointed at his own two big ears.

"How do you think my people have done so well in business," Quark replied with a smile, "We can detect vocal tonalities that let us know when someone is not entirely being truthful; it is an art."

"Which you no doubt used that first time you and I were in that poker game back on DS9 all those months ago," Kirk said, irked at hearing the news about Ferengi ears.

"Actually," Quark said, "Texas Hold'm is a child's game, so no, I didn't need use my ears then, but I did use them now and I'm telling you Jim," Quark added with all seriousness, "Harrison Riker is not telling the complete truth about what happened to your wife that night."

Kirk looked at Quark, and had to admit to himself that the Ferengi had indeed proven himself as a good friend, which months ago would have seemed out of the question when it seemed as if Nog had been killed on the Enterprise during the Talosian affair.

"Quark," Kirk finally said, "I'm going to let you in on something. Before I do, I want you to promise me that you will not reveal what I tell you; it could be dangerous for you."

"What information?"

"Come with me," Kirk said, as he headed for his office toward the far end of the house. Quark followed Kirk, and soon Kirk was sitting behind his work desk.

"Working while at home," Quark said, "it goes against the whole concept of customer relations," he added as he sat next to Kirk in another chair.

"You probably recognize this kind of computer," Kirk said, after a moment.

"I do," Quark said, "Your friend, Spock, gave me one of those during his time up on Romulas. We used it to send secure transmissions back and forth."

"The best part about it," Kirk said, "is that it is totally secure. No one can crack the messages, so, I can be confident that no one can read my messages, except, for me."

"Alright, I see where this is leading; what message did you get that you want to show me?" Quark asked.

"Again, let me repeat; this must stay between you and me, and," Kirk added, "the mystery person who sent me what I'm about to show you."

Quark nodded.

With that, Kirk opened the message.

"Now," Kirk said to Quark, "whoever sent me this information has chosen to remain anonymous. Before I show you what they sent I just want to say that everyone, no matter who they are, has secrets; even me. I kept my true identity a secret, and adopted the name Robert Crane. I didn't even tell Myran my real name, and for that I was wrong, but I did it none-the-less."

"Sounds to me like you are trying to justify someone else's own actions," Quark said.

Kirk nodded his head.

"Perhaps," Kirk finally replied, and then he activated the information; several images taken from what appeared to be a security camera. Several people could be seen walking across what appeared to be a bridge.

"Where is that?" Quark asked.

"Earth," Kirk replied, "and to be more specific; the Golden Gate Bridge. While I was trapped in the Naissance with your nephew Nog, and the others, Myran stayed at the home of Mavis Sisko; Ben's sister. These images were taken during that time."

The images switched to show Myran and a male Bajoran talking together. And then it showed the two of them kissing romantically.

"I'm sorry Jim," Quark said, "she betrayed you."

Kirk shook his head.

"As I said Quark," Kirk told the Ferengi, "we all have secrets. In time, hopefully, she will tell me who this man is; but watch this."

The images zoomed in on the face of the Bajoran man Myran was kissing; a man who Quark immediately recognized.

"Wait a second," Quark said with a gasp, "I know that Bajoran."

"We both do," Kirk said with a nod of his head. "He's the Bajoran I almost ran over with my horse a week or so ago; you were sitting behind me on the horse. I saw him a couple days later waiting at the receiving station in the center of town; he said he was waiting for someone there."

"So that means the man she was kissing, all the way back there on Earth," Quark began to say, "is right here on Timus." Quark said. "I believe in coincidences," Quark stated, "but I'm sorry Jim; the odds of that happening are pretty slim."

"I agree," Kirk's voice spoke softly, and with disappointment. "But it opens up a Pandora's Box of questions," Kirk said, as he switched off the computer. "For all we know, he came here for extortion."

"Or," Quark said to Kirk, "she invited him here to rekindle their relationship."

"In any event," Kirk said, "she may have told Harrison to cover-up the fact that his man attacked her; which I could understand."

"What do you mean?" Quark asked. "If she's lying to you and Harrison Riker is covering it up, then he's enabling this."

"Or," Kirk said back to Quark, "she broke it off, he attacked her, and then to keep her past in the past, she convinced Harrison to help her hide this man's involvement with her."

"How can you trust her?" Quark asked. "What if they meet up again?"

"That's why I need your help," Kirk said, "You said, when we first saw that Bajoran, when I almost ran him down with the horse, that you had recognized him. You're usually really good with faces Quark; I need to know if you remember his face and why."

Quark stared at the face of the Bajoran. Kirk was right; Quark did indeed have a good memory, a requirement in customer relationships. After a moment, Quark snapped his fingers.

"I remember now," Quark said. "His name is," Quark struggled to recall, "Talla. And if I recall, he and his associates were part of several scam jobs on Bajor. Their last job was bilking a member of the Vedek assembly out of his fortune. Something went wrong, and the Vedek, and his wife, were killed in a fire. Talla and his associates vanished and were never seen again." And then something donned on Quark. "Can you display a picture of the Vedek; Ashalla was his name."

The computer complied and showed a picture of Ashalla, and next to his face flashed the word; deceased.

"That's him," Quark said, and then Quark decided to go one more step closer. "Computer; display the face of Ashalla's wife."

The image panned back and showed Ashalla standing next to his wife, who was also listed as deceased. Also displayed on the screen was the Bajoran woman's name; Deena. But Kirk knew Deena by a much different name; Myran…his wife.

Continued….


	157. Riders on the Storm

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Riders on the Storm**

The planet of Timus…

 _Most of the people who lived in, and around, the town of Summit Grove were hard working. They came to the planet for chance to make a living. While it may have been true that on Earth, materialistic want was part of the past; in space, throughout the Federation and beyond, the existence of syndicates, Orion or Ferengi, and a multitude of others, proved that the exact opposite was the norm._

It was a warm bright day, and the citizens who were gathered in town on this day, of all days, were welcomed to a most incredible and very loud experience. As it turned out, an Earth custom had taken root on, of all worlds, Cardassia; the motor bike. And on this day, on Timus, one of the largest biker gangs from Cardassia had arrived on Timus trying to raise contributions for charity. Cardassia had been hard hit during the Dominion War, and while the Federation talked a good game about helping them rebuild, as usual, promises were met with red tape; and the promised help wasn't as pronounced.

Dozens upon dozens of motorbikes were parked about the main street of Summit Grove. Many of the Cardassian riders had brought their wives or girlfriends, and the women wore very slinky outfits.

Even the mayor of Summit Grove, the only settlement on Timus, thus far, had come to marvel at the mechanical contraptions that were parked in a neat row that stretched for nearly a quarter of a mile. The mayor's name was M'uak, and he was a large older Klingon male. His was an imposing figure.

While this mode of travel wasn't looked upon favorably by the world of Timus, travel by animals such as horses was, it was clear that the town folk, and mainly the young kids, especially the teen element, were thrilled at the site of so many motorcycles.

M'uak was looking at the collection of bikes toward the center of town. One of the motorbikes was decked out with an assortment of chains around it's handle bar, chains made of solid gold, and had attracted M'uak's, and most everyone else's attention as well, when the Cardassian leader of the biker gang, and chief fund raiser, walked over; his name was Garak.

"Hello good friend," Garak said with a smile, and an extended hand.

M'uak detested Cardassians; always had, and always would. But with so many of the town folk in attendance and walking about, M'uak decided to play nice and shook the hand of Garak.

"I assume you are the mayor of this fine town?" Garak asked M'uak.

"I am," M'uak replied, with his deep voice.

"Then I guess that my friends and I have you to thank for approving our riding permit for this special event," Garak said in a pleasant tone.

"It is for a good cause," M'uak stated in a matter of fact tone. Then he looked at the bike, "I find this mechanical contraption to be of interesting craftsmanship. Most of the steering devices are angled up, this one is angled down; it is unique."

"Thank you. And I must say, you have a very keen eye Mr. Mayor and, by the way, this one happens to be mine," Garak said proudly. "The citizens of Earth, back in their 21st century, were foolish to outlaw motorcycles; such a backward looking people they are. My friends and I have taken a liking to the joy of riding. These steering devices, as you call them, are called handle bars, and the entire contraption is called," Garak paused for effect, "a Hog."

"Hog," M'uak stated flatly, "seems like a rather simplistic name."

"Hog is a nickname," Garak corrected M'uak. "Mine is actually an XL 883 sportster, with an experimental fuel system that a Horta designed for me."

"One favorable quality," M'uak said, "is that they are very loud."

Garak nodded and smiled.

"When all of us are cruising together," Garak explained, with exuberance in his voice, "and the thunder of all these motors makes the air around us tremble; that is the sweet moment we all live for."

At that moment, Quark came out lone casino in Summit Grove, a casino he now owned, and came over to where M'uak and Garak were standing. Quark was very happy to see all the towns' folk milling about; milling about meant customer.

"Ahh, my good friend Quark," Garak said. "I heard a rumor back on DS9 that you had moved here. Do you serve root-beer here as well; it is such a cloying invention, is it not?"

Quark nodded at the inside the joke.

"Yes, I do serve root-beer, and more importantly," Quark added, "I will honor you and your fellow rider's credit." He held up a data chip. "I just got an update from my auditor back on DS9, and I have all the data here."

M'uak turned to leave.

"Once again," Garak said to M'uak, "thank you for letting my team come here to put on this exhibition."

M'uak turned, nodded once at Garak, and then headed away.

"He reminds me of Morn," Garak said, "so outgoing; I could barely get a word in edge wise," Garak added, with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah," Quark added with a chuckle, "that one's a real charmer."

And with that, the two former inhabitants of Deep Space Nine headed into the casino. In time, the other five hundred or so riders took turns going into the casino, or visiting the other shops that dotted the town.

Much later, Garak was sitting next to Morn, and was laughing at one of the Lurian's jokes, when suddenly…

"Excuse me Morn," Garak said, "I need to use the waste extraction facility; I'll be right back."

Garak smiled at Morn, and then made his way toward the facilities. The casino was crowded, and there was a line at the waste extraction entrance; what Garak needed was privacy; and not for waste extraction purposes.

He made his way over to an area of the casino where a large noise making machine, called a player-piano, was pushed up into a corner, almost as if discarded trash. He reached into his pocket and took out a device; a scanner.

Earlier, when he had shook M'uak's hand, Garak had applied a special gel to his hand that, when rubbed up against M'uak's own hand, took a microscopic sample of the Klingon's skin. Earlier, while no one noticed, Garak had put the gel, and the skin sample, into the thin scanner that he was now holding; the scan was completed.

The computer had found a match for the Klingon's DNA, and as suspected, M'uak wasn't really the Klingon mayor's name. The Cardassian's trip to Timus wasn't only for charity; it was for business as well. And the identity of the mayor of Summit Grove had proven to be a twist that even Garak didn't see coming.

 **Earth**

 **Star Fleet Academy**

 **The shared quarters of Lal and Rebecca Sisko…**

Lal was resting comfortably in her bed. Rebecca hadn't come back, for the night, and Lal knew why. Rebecca and one of the cadets, a fellow human, had become an item and she was no doubt with him for the weekend, which was a holiday weekend for the school.

Lal made a loud sigh, and then the head of the person she was with emerged from the blankets below her waist. She flashed him a devilish smile.

"You are very good at that," she said to him as she watched her companion's tongue, which had divided into three individual limbs, merge back into one.

His name was Mny, and he was the first Founder to ever attend Star Fleet Academy. He smiled up at Lal and then came closer and kissed her passionately.

"Oh believe me," he told her, as they kissed, "I can actually divide my tongue into ten different acting limbs; gives a whole new meaning to the term tongue action."

She laughed.

"You are vile," Lal said, with a sexy tone to her voice, "but I must say, my enhanced sexual programming matrix absolutely wants more. I just wish I had some unique way to," she said in a playful manner, "return the favor."

The two young lovers, one Founder-one android, began to kiss again as the urge to make love returned.

 **Light years away…Inside the Naissance**

The Emprenda had returned from the mission to Omega-722. After processing the plant life they had retrieved from the soon to be destroyed world, the crew was given a 72 hour break in action until the next retrieval mission. The moment S'vath beamed back down to his quarters, which were located in the Star Fleet complex, on the continent the Emprenda was parked over, his wife, Rhonda, came over and hugged him. They kissed passionately.

"Where are the children?" S'vath asked, as they paused to take a breath.

"Lt. Malcolm Hawks and his wife are watching Lenora for us so that you and I," Rhonda said with desire in her eyes, "can fool around all night. Mathew is already asleep in his crib. So come on," she said as she started to tug on his trouser, "get these off!"

She got on her knees and slipped S'vaths trousers down, as he reached down and pulled her shirt up and off, over her head. She stood up and they embraced each other

Three hours later, in their room, S'vath, who was covered in sweat, slowly untied the ropes around Rhonda's wrists, which had been bound to the two bed posts. She too was covered in sweat, her body glistening in the dim lit room.

"Oh God I love it when we play Vulcan sex slave," she said, as she reached back and took off the fake Vulcan ears which covered her own real ears.

"It can be most," S'vath said, as he stretched out next to her, "active. So," S'vath went on to say, "What have you been up to while I've been away?"

"Admiral Janeway and a few of us visited the continent where your father and the others had encountered the dinosaur," Rhonda explained, as she twirled her fingers on S'vaths smooth chest. "Those animals are amazing; I never thought I would ever see one. Oh," she added, "I got the most interesting message from my grandmother."

"Really," S'vath said, "Your grandmother, Christine Chapel?"

"Yes," Rhonda said with a smile, "her. It is rather an odd coincidence that I am her granddaughter and she had the biggest crush on your father, all those years ago."

"She's dead," S'vath said, as he thought for a moment, "she died a few years back."

"Yes she did," Rhonda replied. "Apparently she had recorded a message for my mom. I don't think my mom never listened to, or if she did, it didn't matter to her."

"What was the message?" S'vath asked.

"You see, that's the thing," Rhonda said, after a moment. "She said it to my mom in confidence, and I guess me by extension, so I'm not sure I should reveal what she said."

"What is the nature of the message?" S'vath asked.

Rhonda propped her head up on her left hand, continuing to swirl her finger on her husband's chest, "It has something to do with Jim Kirk, but I don't think the Jim Kirk we know."

"What do you mean by that?" S'vath asked, as he watched his wife's finger tracing lower down his abdomen.

"Apparently something happened a long time ago, but according to the date she gave, it was after the duplication of Jim. So the Jim Kirk we know wasn't involved, so I don't see the need to open a can of worms that doesn't involve him."

S'vath thought for a moment.

"What exactly did you find out?" S'vath asked, his curiosity getting the best of him, as Rhonda's fingers disappeared under the blanket.

"The other Jim had a daughter," Rhonda said.

But with S'vath becoming ever more aroused, the time for talk had come to an end; for now.

Continued…


	158. Moriarty Again!

**James T Kirk; TNG**

" **Moriarty; Again"**

 **Planet Vulcan…** **  
** **The Federation complex was a modern building, and several dozen or so people can be seen shuffling about while scurrying to their official duties…**

One of those people was Commander Reginald Barclay, and he was making his way to Ambassador Picard's office, and holding a satchel that contained a metallic device. Barclay wasn't just visiting his former captain, he had been sent to Picard with a legal summons…

-  
Ambassador Picard was in his office at the Federation complex which was centered in the capital city of Vulcan; Shi'Kahr. He was holding two cups of tea, and handed one to his visitor; Commander Reginald Barclay, who was sitting in a comfortable chair. Picard sat back down at the seat of his large desk. Barclay looked over at the large oil-painting of the Enterprise-D.

"I miss her too," Barclay said, as he marveled at the ship that Picard and he had served on together for many years.

"She went before her time," Picard said.

Picard's attention then focused on to the strange silver colored device that Barclay had brought with him, and set on the desk. It was roughly the size of a large book. There were four tiny blue lights on what appeared to be some sort of control panel. But Picard didn't have to take too long to guess what it was; he knew instantly.

"I can see by the look in your eyes," Barclay said, "that you've surmised what this is, and you are right. A couple years ago I decided to download Moriarty and his universe into this new library device."

"Fascinating," Picard said, as he sipped from his tea, "why have you brought it all the way here to Vulcan?"

Picard's tone of voice was not his usual warm tone; it denoted a tone of displeasure; and why not?

Moriarty was a holographic creation. Many years ago, aboard the Enterprise-D, Lt. Commander Data and, at the time, Lt. Geordi Leforge became avid fans of Sherlock Holmes.

And to that end, the two of them had created a holosuite program that recreated the books that were written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in the latter half of the 19th century, allowing Data, in the role of Holmes, and Leforge, in the form of Watson, Holmes' trusted friend and assistant, to solve the crimes.

When it became clear that Data was too familiar with the books themselves, thus knowing the resolution of the mysteries in advanced, Leforge became discontent.

In order to make their adventures inside the world of Sherlock Holmes more interesting, the Enterprise's computer was tasked with creating new mysteries in the style of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And to make Moriarty, Holmes' arch-nemesis more challenging, the Enterprise was tasked with recreating Moriarty as well, but with the intelligence of Data himself.

The Enterprise complied, and thus, the holographic character of Moriarty was recreated. With his new enhanced intelligence, and after assuming a sentient consciousness, Moriarty was well aware of the fact that he was a fictional creation given life in the real universe, and set out to become part of the real universe.

The danger Moriarty presented to the safety of the Enterprise, on two occasions, and his quest of living in the real universe, outside the confines of the holodeck, came to an end when he was tricked into believing he had left the Enterprise, but was, in all actuality, still existing in a computer program that was now stored inside the device Barclay had set on Picard's desk.

"Several weeks ago," Barclay explained, "I was with Commander Stone (one of Earth's internal security officers) at his office in San Francisco. We were going over a list of items we had found at the late Lawrence Thorn's lab in Europe when a gentleman named Daniel Shore came into the office."

"Who is Daniel Shore?" Picard asked.

"He is a lawyer, and a very good one," Barclay explained. "He is a member of the FCLU (Federation Civil Liberty Union)."

"What did he want with you?" Picard asked, as he set the cup of tea down, already thinking ahead as to where this conversation was leading.

"Somehow he knew of Moriarty," Barclay explained. "He then presented me with this," Barclay handed Picard a data-pad that displayed a legal summons.

Picard read the document, and then set it down.

"I had a feeling this day would come," Picard said softly. "After the doctor on Voyager was granted citizenship, and then the nightclub singer on DS9, I knew, I just knew, the question of Moriarty would be revisited."

"Maybe we should have just deleted him when we had the chance," Barclay finally said.

"No," Picard retorted. "Data and Leforge created a life when they created Moriarty, a sentient being that couldn't be turned on or off on a whim."

"So we let the courts rule he is a citizen, and reopen this Pandora's Box?" Barclay asked. "Captain, I'm sorry, Ambassador; if he holds any grudge," and then Barclay's stuttering returned, "h…h…h…he…he may c..c..c…c..come after you," and then he gulped, "or..m…m…m…me."

It wasn't an idle worry for Barclay, Picard, while not as rattled as Barclay, had the same thought as well.

"If it gets that far," Picard said to Barclay, "then we'll just have to convince the courts to grant him citizenship," Picard paused, "at a Penal Colony."

Barclay seemed to calm down just a bit. Picard thought ahead to the next move, and had one in an instant.

"For all we know," Picard went on to say, "the courts could easily rule that not only is he a criminal, but he should be serving a sentence at a Penal Colony. Moriarty went through a lot of trouble for us to create his female companion, Countess Regina Bartholomew. Would he want to risk his perceived freedom in there," Picard pointed at the box, "for a life in captivity, separated from the countess?"

Reginald Barclay smiled; Picard was right.

Well, at least it seemed as much. Because, while Jean-Luc Picard was very smart, and had outwitted Moriarty twice; he had yet to meet the lawyer who would be representing Moriarty; Daniel Shore…and he was very intelligent too.

Continued…


	159. Just Who Are We?

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Just Who are We?**

Jim Kirk poured two cups of tea and then took them into the living room where Myran was sitting comfortably. Both of their children were sleeping as it was still early in the morning. Kirk came into the living room and sat next to his wife, handing her one of the cup of teas. It was because there were children involved in the mix, Kirk had decided it was time to learn all he could about his wife's past.

"I feel so ashamed," Myran said as she sipped from her cup of tea, her hands slightly trembling. "I wanted to tell you about my past, when we first met, and especially before we got married, but I was so afraid I would lose you. And now that you know some of my past, I'm even more afraid I'm going to lose you now."

Kirk reached out his hand, and took Myran's in his.

"Myran," Kirk said softly, "When we first met, I didn't tell you about my past, and I should have. Just like you, I was living with a fake name, wanting to tell you who I really was, but I didn't and I was wrong about that. I am in absolutely no position to judge you and what you decided to do at all. What I do know is this; I love you. You have given me two wonderful children, and now my life will be dedicated to making sure that you and both of our children are safe from my past; and yours'."

Myran nodded and smiled at Kirk.

"My name isn't Myran," she explained, "My real name is Deena. For many years, in order to survive the mean streets of Rigel 7, my sister and I were," her voice trailed off and she bowed her head.

"It's alright," Kirk assured her. "Tell me."

She looked up Kirk.

"We were young women who gave pleasure to clients for credits," Deena said, through tears. "Eventually my sister and I were rescued for a while from that life and put into a program to help the disadvantaged like us. Unfortunately, we ended up becoming friends with two young Bajoran men, Talla and Omath, who like us, had survived on the streets. We left the program and with no other means to make a living, my sister and I returned to being pleasure givers, while Talla and Omath worked small time con jobs."

"It must have been difficult," Kirk said, "Having to return to that kind of life."

"It was, believe me. One of my clients ended up being a visiting Vedek from Bajor, his name was Ashalla. Eventually I married him, with the hopes of eventually working a con on him with my sister, Talla and Omath; with the goal of stealing Ashalla's wealth. But," Myran went on to say, "I began to have feelings for Ashalla and decided to tell him the truth."

"Did you tell your friends you were going to do that? The ones helping you work the con?" Kirk asked.

"No," Myran replied. "I should have, but I didn't. When I told my husband, Ashalla, the truth, he became very angry; and he tried to kill me. I fought back, and during our struggle, a fire started and engulfed the home we shared Ashalla died in the fire, and the four of us decided to go our own ways. Since that I had never seen my sister or the others until, while on Earth staying with the Siskos, I ran into Talla."

"What did he want with you?" Kirk asked.

"He knew I had begun a new life, and threatened to tear that life down by letting the truth of my past out. You should know, Jim;" Myran said suddenly, "Mavis, Jake and Korena Sisko already know everything I have just told you. Do not be angry with them for not telling you."

"When you were attacked the other night ago," Kirk said, changing subjects, "do you remember anything?" Kirk stared directly into Myran's eyes.

Myran's eyes twitched ever so slightly, as she tried to remember the events of the attack.

"No," Myran said finally. "I remember being found by Harrison, and being taken to the hospital."

"Myran," Kirk said, after a moment, "I think I saw Talla, right here on Timus, a week or so ago. The only reason I think it was him was because last night I received an anonymous message that contained this."

Kirk reached over to the table where he had set a data-pad earlier. He showed her the images of Myran and Talla on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"That's him; that's Talla. He's here on Timus?" Myran asked.

"I've seen him twice," Kirk replied. "The second time I saw him was at the reception gateway at the center of town. He told me that he was waiting for a visitor."

"Who was he waiting for?" Myran asked.

Kirk shook his head.

"That I don't know," Kirk replied. "I am convinced that someone, or a more than one person, is going through a lot of trouble to keep the truth about any of this from coming out, and I believe Harrison is one of them."

Myran shook her head.

"Jim, by saying that, you're implying that Harrison is somehow involved with all of this. If it was Talla who attacked me, then why would he or anyone care about hiding the truth? What would be the motive to do so?" Myran asked.

A look of anger was starting to build in Kirk's eyes.

"I don't know," Kirk said. "Look, Myran" Kirk said, as he kissed Myran on the head, "I need to start finding out answers. The more I hear your story the more I am convinced you have been the victim of a memory purge. So, with that in mind, start packing up some travel bags for you and me and the kids. We're going on," Kirk smiled, "a vacation."

"If you think that someone has purged my mind, why not take me to the hospital near town. There's a Vulcan doctor, S'tol is his name. His son was a student of mine for two years."

"No," Kirk replied, "I'd rather deal with Vulcans that I know. And besides" Kirk added, "that hospital is where Harrison took you in the first place."

"You don't think S'tol is involved with this do you?" Myran asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to risk finding out, for now at least. So, start packing up. I'm heading to town to book package and spread the word we are visiting our friends on Naissance so they can see our new child." Kirk said, "Which wouldn't be far from the truth."

They both stood up, and then Kirk hugged his wife.

"Now there's only one question left," Kirk said, with a smile. "You knew me as Robert Crane, before you knew the truth; that I was James T Kirk. So," Kirk added with a smile, "what should I call you; Myran or Deena?"

"Myran," Myran responded quickly. "Deena reminds me of a past I would rather forget."

And with that they kissed.

An hour later, Jim Kirk was walking with Quark in the center of town.

"So you really think your wife is suffering from a mind-meld?" Quark asked.

"Yes, or some sort of mental block has been set inside of her mind," Kirk replied. "Unfortunately I just found out that Spock has returned to the Romulan Empire. The only other Vulcan I'm willing to trust right now is Spock's son, S'vath. I'm hoping that he can help us get to the bottom of this. I'm heading to the travel center to book package to the Naissance.

"There's no need for that," Quark said. "Why don't you use my cruiser? I'm not going to need it anytime soon, and I'll even let you use it for," Quark couldn't believe he was about to say the next word, "free."

"Are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"Any trip you book from this backward world will require, at least, three stops along the way. By using my ship, you can go to Naissance non-stop."

"Alright, I'll take your cruiser, thanks," Kirk said. "Now, as for you, I know I don't have to warn you about keeping all of this quiet. Just don't try to do anything while I'm gone."

"Jim," Quark said, "why don't you let Benjamin Sisko in on this?"

"He has a family of his own to worry about, and besides," Kirk added, "he is helping Sulu build his Japanese dream home, and from what I hear from Kasidy, Ben and Sulu keep butting heads over just how to do that."

"So be it, but I think if this goes too much further, you need to bring Sisko on board with this." Quark said. "He and I may not have seen eye to eye most of the time we were on Deep Space Nine, but I know one thing; he is resourceful."

They made their way towards the hotel/casino, when Quark changed the subject.

"Now listen," Quark told Kirk, in a hushed tone. "My contact was able to get a DNA match on the skin sample he was able to get from Mayor M'uak," Quark said. "By the way, what makes you think M'uak might be involved with any of this?"

"Just playing a hunch," Kirk replied. "What did your Cardassian friend find out?" Kirk asked.

"M'uak is not his real name," Quark answered. "What's even more interesting is the name the DNA match came back with; K'mpec."

"Should I know that name?" Kirk asked.

"He was only the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council longer than anyone else," Quark explained.

"Why did he step down," Kirk wondered, "and become mayor on a simple world like Timus?"

Quark shook his head.

"Jim, K'mpec didn't step down from the High Council," Quark said, "he was assassinated; he's dead."

Continued…


	160. Perverted

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Perverted!**

 **Earth;**

 **The Star Fleet Academy food court.**

Star Fleet Academy cadets hailed from many planets throughout the Federation, and in some cases, from far beyond. One can only imagine how many different styles of food are served at the mess galley, at the academy, to accommodate so many different culture preferences. Many of the off world cadets end up sampling the wide variety of food that Earth customs have to offer, but eventually they miss the comfort food they have been raised on , and that is where the galley really shines through.

Sparing no expense, Star Fleet constructed the most incredible kitchen ever. One would think that the cadets would be served replicated food, preparing them for the life ahead of them, since most Star Fleet vessels and Star Bases used replicator technology for food. But that wasn't the case. It had been decided at the very start of Star Fleet to offer the cadets, who were the future generations, the best food possible as a reward of making it into the academy. To that end, Star Fleet employed many chefs from all around the Federation. There were human chefs, to be sure, but many other races were represented. In fact, if a head count was taken, one would find that a large percentage of the chefs were Ferengi; and why not?

A large number of Ferengi ran eating establishments throughout the known galaxy, thus many of them had learned to cook various styles of food. In fact, across the Golden Gate Bridge, in downtown San Francisco, was Ram'sek's. It was a legendary high-class restaurant, a five-star rated establishment no less, and the head chef was a Ferengi, for whom the restaurant was named for. His temper was just as legendary, his Kitchen sometimes was referred to as Hell's Kitchen.

But, ever supportive of fine dining, and being paid a hefty sum to do so, Ram'sek was also the head chef at Star Fleet Academy. Every item on the menu had been created by him, and was perfect; of course.

Lal, the android daughter of Lt. Commander Data, and Myn, her date as well as the first Founder to attend Star Fleet Academy, had no need for food at all. Yet, in order to fit in with their peers, often they would both go down to the galley to share time together; and to observe the socializing and, at times, to sample the food products, so as to get a better feels of the dining experience. And, though they didn't admit it at first, both found it a pleasurable experience; dining together.

Lal was wearing a beautiful dress, and Myn had shape-shifted a very sleek black suit. The waitress, an attractive female from Rutia IV, brought over their beverages.

"Thank you very much," Myn told the woman, who smiled and then headed away.

"I believe that female is sexually attracted to you," Lal said, in a matter of fact tone.

"What makes you think so?" Myn asked.

"Her pupils seem to dilate every time she comes to the table," Lal said. "And I find it more that coincidental that of the several times we have dined her, she has been our waitress over 67% of the time."

"I don't know," Myn said, "I find that logic a bit biased. We do always sit on this side of the dining area, so that may just mean that this area is her responsibility."

"My scent of smell also detects a higher concentration of scented pheromones, each time she comes to our table." Lal countered.

"Meaning; she refreshes her perfume before coming to our table each time?" Myn asked.

"Yes," Lal said. "However, the belief that women have that their perfume will attract members of the opposite sex is false. So called 'sexy' perfumes containing musk have been shown more likely to arouse the woman wearing them, or other women in close proximity, than any potential male partners. But, my research shows, by making a woman feel more sensual; the perfume may affect her behavior and thus indirectly increase her attractiveness."

"Your perfume smells lovely," Myn added.

"Thank you," Lal said. "I wore it for you."

Myn was about to point out the ironic nature of her comment, but instead, remembered the information Odo had shared with him; _women are fickle_.

"Your study of human interaction is amazing," Myn said. He reached out and held her hand in his.

"Thank you," Lal said, as she looked down at his hand holding her hand. "Since I have spent most of my life among them, I have made it a purpose to find out all I can about them."

"I have enjoyed the few times we have had sexual intercourse," Myn said, looking into Lal's eyes. "While it is not as fulfilling as the Great Link, it does have its own unique attributes that I rather enjoy."

"Thank you," Lal said with a warm smile, "I have enjoyed our sexual intercourse as well." She looked over at the various tables, and then back at Myn. "I actually believe we are better at in than them."

"What do you mean?" Myn asked.

"Well, mainly, when you and I make love, because of your ability to shape-shift, and the accessories I have had built especially for me, we can change the sex roles. The humans can mimic that ability, but for us, its," she paused for effect, "generic."

"Yes," Myn said, "it is one of the limitations of being human."

Myn looked at the crowded dining room, then back at Lal.

"I was reading about your father, Data, in the Star Fleet archives," Myn said to her. "There were some who believed that your father wanted to be human; is that so?"

"He wanted to understand them, just as I do." Lal said. "I was told that at one time, he was offered the chance of becoming human, but he declined. However, for a brief moment, years before he implanted an emotional chip into his matrix, he was given the experience of laughter."

"What about you?" Myn asked. "Do you wish to become human?"

As Myn and Lal continued their discussion, several tables away, they were being observed by two girls, who were sitting with each other. One of them was a human girl. Her hair was braided behind her shoulders, and her name was Renee. The other girl was also human. Her exotic oriental features were accentuated by an immaculate application of makeup. Her hair was tight upon the top of her head; her name was Azami; and she and Lal had crossed "swords" before. Azami was prejudice against androids, and as it would seem, Changelings as well.

"This is disgusting; having to watch them," Azami said to Renee, who was nothing more than Azami's lapdog.

"Why does Star Fleet even let misfits like them into the academy?" Renee asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of the concept of IDIC?" Azami asked, in a droll manner. "I mean look at them," Azami went on to say, "I can tell just by looking at them that they have had sex. They don't even need to have sex; they do it to mimic us."

"Maybe they just want to fit in," Renee said. "You and I have had sex with other cadets and each other, so does that make us different?"

"Yes it does, silly." Azami said, "We are different from them; those two. We're humans, and the other cadets who come from other worlds are from species that need to have sex to further their species, or for recreational reasons; those two abominations don't."

Azami drank her beverage, and glared over at Myn and Lal.

"I know that look in your eyes, Azami," Renee said, "You're up to something aren't you?"

"What would give you that impression?" Azami asked back, with a smile.

"Just remember," Renee said, "ever since that incident with Lal and Rebecca being abducted through that wormhole in their room; they're celebrities with the other cadets and professors. You better not get caught doing what you're about to do."

"I'm just going to have a little," Azami paused for effect, "fun with them."

"What does that mean?" Renee asked.

Azami moved in closer and kissed Renee, their tongues finding each other inside their mouths, and then Azami sat back with a look of being devious in her eyes.

"I'm going to seduce the Changeling," Azami said, "and see if I can elicit a jealous response from Lal which will get her kicked out of the academy once and for all."

-continued…


	161. Order in the Court

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Order in the Court**

 **Starbase-155**

 **In orbit of Sigma Delta-7**

Daniel Shore was pointing at a sleek metallic device, which was situated on a desk between he and his opponent in this matter; Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard. The Federation judge, a gray haired Vulcan named T'anor, listened as Shore made his final remarks. For nearly five hours, T'anor had listened to each side present its case, but hadn't said one word. The core of the legal challenge was simple; was the hologram creation of Professor James Moriarty a sentient being, and if so, was he illegally being held captive inside of the library device on the desk.

"Your honor," Shore said, "as I have maintained all through my arguments, my client, the petitioner in this matter, doesn't even know he is a prisoner. He exists in a fabricated world, created by this man," he pointed over at Commander Reginald Barclay, who was sitting beside Picard. "When this very same court granted citizenship rights to two other holograms (Voyager Doctor and Vic Fontaine) it also, I argue, retroactively granted citizenship to my client, who was created far longer before either one of these other two holograms. Professor James Moriarty must be released on those grounds."

"Your honor," Picard countered, standing up as he spoke, "with all due respect to Mr. Shore, the petitioner has no idea of this legal proceeding because he has existed for nearly two decades in that so called fabricated world due to his own criminal acts. And as for the fabricated world, all Commander Barclay did was create a program that would reinvent itself for hundreds of years, if need be. In fact, for all we know, the petitioner may have already ceased to be a functioning program even though the program continues to run."

"Just because my client doesn't know he's my client doesn't discount the legal challenge of his being unlawfully kept inside of that thing," Shore argued back.

Finally the Vulcan judge spoke.

"Mr. Shore," T'anor stated with a voice that did not betray in feeling what so ever, "your client, on two separate occasions, tried to destroy innocent lives in his endeavors to control the Enterprise. These were criminal acts; and unwarranted. Even if I should rule that he is sentient, and therefore the rights that come with that declaration, would he not be subjected to our laws and end up incarcerated; if only in reality?"

"Excuse me sir, your honor," Daniel Shore said, as he approached the bench where T'anor sat, "perhaps our definitions on the word unwarranted are not the same. I have read Ambassador Picard's own logs from that time, and it is quite clear to me that, in both cases, Moriarty was trying to leave the confines of the holodeck; once he achieved sentience. And it is by that measure we must look upon his actions. If Moriarty passes all of the tests that then Captain Picard used to prove the sentience of the android Data, then why doesn't Picard observe that same criteria when applied to holograms. I contest that Moriarty tried to destroy the Enterprise because he wanted to escape the captivity of the Enterprise's computers; what was wrong with wanting to escape to freedom? "

Picard was about to speak, but Daniel Shore cut him off.

"But then again," Shore said directly to Judge T'anor, "it doesn't matter what the Ambassador feels about this specific issue here today; Moriarty's freedom. The Federation High Court, by granting citizenship to the Emergency Medical Hologram from the Starship Voyager, as well as granting those same rights to the hologram known as Vic Fontaine, has already decided on this matter. There should be no debate on this subject, or, the freedom of the two other holograms would have to come into play; and none of us want that."

"What say you, Ambassador Picard?" Judge T'anor asked Picard.

Picard thought about Shore's arguments, and the connection to Data. The two were not that too dissimilar.

"I must admit, your honor, that the arguments that Mr. Shore make are valid ones," Picard finally said. "And if the earlier judgments on the rights of holograms are held up, then Moriarty must be freed. All I ask," Picard said to Shore, "is that I be there when he is informed of this decision."

"So you can intimidate him?" Shore asked, with a laugh. "I don't think so Picard."

"Mr. Shore," Judge T'anor said, with a slightly stern tone to his voice, "You do not make decisions here; I do. Therefore, I am ruling on behalf of the petitioner; Professor Moriarty is deemed sentient and subject not only to the freedoms that implied," T'anor stated, "but to our laws as well. I will not decide the criminality of his actions; another hearing will decide that matter. For now, Mr. Moriarty will have a choice; either he remains in the library construct, or, he is incarcerated at a penal colony until the matters of his criminal acts are settled once and for all."

Judge T'anor rapped the gavel on his desk, stood up, and disappeared behind the door to his chambers.

Jean-Luc Picard looked over at Daniel Shore.

"You won," Picard stated. "And from what I have heard about your career, Mr. Shore, the freedom of Professor Moriarty was never your priority; the fame that you get from this decision was."

Daniel Shore looked at Picard, and then smiled.

"I won't deny that fame was my main goal here," Shore said, as he packed up his legal brief case, "but if my fame leads to the freedom of someone wrongly fully in custody, well that's a good thing too."

Picard came closer to Shore, just inches away from the lawyer.

"If you read my logs, as you claim you have, then you know that Moriarty is a very dangerous individual. If he should resort to his criminal past, of which I have no doubt he will do, lives may be at risk. You have no idea what kind of monster you have freed here today."

Shore put on a pair of very dark sunglasses, then smiled at Picard.

"That happens to be your opinion, Ambassador Picard," Shore said, "not mine."

And with that, Shore turned and headed towards the exit, then he turned around, came back, and picked up the library construct holding the Moriarty program.

"I better hold on to this," Shore said with a grin. "I expect you and Commander Barclay in my office tomorrow morning at 0800 so that we can," Shore paused for effect, "open the door."

Picard watched as Shore left the courtroom, leaving him alone.

\- continued


	162. The Vision

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Vision**

 **Romulas….**

After secretly arriving on Romulas, and at a mountain range fifty kilometers from the capital city of Ra'tleihfi, Ambassador Spock and his associate, Elizabeth Pike, were taken deep into the mountain range. They were accompanied by a Senator from the Romulan senate, an older Romulan named V'arul.

"It is good that you are here," V'arul said to Spock. "To be honest, I didn't think you would come. I sent that coded message to you months ago."

"You know each other already?" Elizabeth asked Spock.

"Spock and I go back some seventy Earth years," V'arul said for Spock, "Back in those days I thought my friend Pardek was a fool for secretly meeting with Spock, and nearly had Pardek censured. In hindsight, Pardek ended up aiding us in the failed attempt to force Reunification all those years ago, proving himself a loyal Romulan at the very end."

"So I take it," Elizabeth said to V'arul, "that you and the Ambassador do not agree on much."

V'arul looked over at Elizabeth.

"Actually," V'arul replied, "I believe Spock and I agree on much more now that we ever have. After the ordeal with Shinzon, I came to see my empire in a new light. However," V'arul said, as he reached back and helped Spock step down two steep steps, "that is not why I have brought you and the Ambassador here."

"As for why it took so long, we would have arrived months ago," Spock said to V'arul, "except Elizabeth and I were detained inside the Naissance Dyson Sphere."

"Yes, I read a briefing about that situation," V'arul said, as the three entered the main entrance to the dig site, which was some hundred feet for so beneath the ground.

The tunnel they entered was lit with lanterns, which lit their way as they continued their trek downward.

"Just where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, as sweat formed on her brow.

"Nearly four months ago," V'arul explained, "a team of students were digging in these mountains and came upon the tunnel we are descending now. At first what they found seemed to be old ruins, left by our ancestors."

"What do you mean; seemed to be?" Spock asked.

"That is why we have brought you here," V'arul said, "We are hoping that you, Spock, can shed light on to how what I am about to show you got here."

"How can I have unique knowledge about this find of yours?" Spock asked. "I have never been to this part of your world."

V'arul looked at Spock for a moment.

"Believe me," V'arul said to Spock, "your thoughts on this matter will be most, as you would say, fascinating; Ambassador Spock."

The approached the main area of the dig.

 **Hundreds of light years away inside the Naissance Dyson Sphere** …

The sleek personal transport vessel streaked past the Emprenda, an old Klingon D7 battle cruiser, and then headed down through the atmosphere of the first continent that was located near the entrance of the Naissance. Within moments, the pilot of the craft, James T Kirk, brought the ship to a resting placing on the tarmac which was located near the main Star Fleet complex.

In moments, a ramp extended out from the ship, and then the main doors opened. James T Kirk and his Bajoran wife, Myran, exited the ship to a small gathering of friends who were waiting for them. Admiral Janeway, Captain Jonathan Canary, Commander S'vath, his wife Rhonda, with their two kids as well, as well as Bi`nh Zheng, and finally, at the end of the line, Commander Dr. Julian Bashir.

Jim Kirk, who was holding their 2 year old son Mathew, and Myran, who was holding their 2 week old daughter, made their way down the ramp. Admiral Janeway smiled at the child in Kirk's arms, and then nodded at Myran.

"Your children are very lovely," Janeway said to Myran, "we were wondering where they got their good looks, and now we know; from you."

The group laughed.

"I'll say," Captain Canary said, as he lightly kissed the out reached hand of Myran, "Where have you been keeping her hidden Kirk?" Canary asked.

"Hey there sailor," Kirk said, in a mock tone of anger, "Get your own girl."

Kirk shook hands with the others, offering a soft peck on Rhonda's cheek. Finally he gave Bashir a warm hand shake. The two had become good friends during the Project Diamond caper many months earlier.

"It's good to see you," Kirk said to Bashir.

"I assume Captain Sisko is building something up there on that soft easy going planet of yours," Bashir said with a laugh.

"He's heavily into Chinese architecture now," Kirk said with a chuckle.

Admiral Janeway was watching with a slight look of envy in her eye as Kirk made small talk with the others, while he was holding his son, Kirk was a very proud father, and it showed.

Bi`nh Zheng, or Ln X as he preferred to be called, wearing a Chinese style kilt with his dress uniform, came over to Janeway.

"You have the look of someone who desires more in their life," Ln X said, with a slight Chinese accent to his words. "Do you envy James T Kirk?"

"In some ways I do," Janeway said.

Jonathan Canary, who had heard the conversation between his science officer and the Admiral, came closer. He looked over at Kirk, who along with his wife and his kids were walking along side S'vath, his wife Rhonda, and their two children.

"Admiral," Canary said, with a hint of teasing in his voice, "it is never too late to get started on a family."

"What about you," Janeway came back with, "have you ever thought about settling down and making a family for yourself."

Canary shook his head.

"Never," he replied. "My heart belongs to the stars, and the Emprenda. She is the soul of my special relationship."

"I wouldn't be so fast with that conclusion," Ln X said. "I have read much in fact we have all read much, about James T Kirk. If anyone personifies being attached to his ship, its' him; and yet here he is, a family man."

"That is nothing but crap," Canary said softly. "I saw the look in his eyes, with one kid in his arms, another in his wife's arms, he's going stir crazy."

The three continued their discussion about family, as Kirk and S'vath, walking behind their wives, and each hold a child, talked quietly about other concerns.

"I received the coded message," S'vath said, "where did you learn to piggyback on such a signal like that one?"

"I'll give you one guess," Kirk said.

"My father," S'vath concluded. "As for your request Jim; my mind-meld ability is severely limited by the fact I have not followed the discipline needed."

"Damn," Kirk said softly.

"However," S'vath said, "there is a visiting Vulcan science team; in fact it's the team Sybok infiltrated when he came here. The leader of the team, a Vulcan female named Tenok, is known on Vulcan to have one of the most disciplined minds. If anyone can help you, it is her. However, I must warn you."

"I already know what you're going to say," Kirk said, as he shifted Mathew into his other arm, "Vulcan's don't go around forcing others into mind-melds."

"Correct," S'vath said, "however, you stated in your message that there is a Vulcan serving at the hospital on Timus."

"There is indeed," Kirk said.

"If it should turn out that he did this to your wife; then hear this Jim," S'vath said, "I will accompany you back to Timus and I will help deal with this Vulcan."

Kirk gasped at the thought, but then again, Kirk recalled; S'vath was hardly a normal Vulcan. The first time Kirk had seen S'vath, he and his wife were intimately touching each other beneath a dinner table; and knew that Kirk had been watching.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Kirk said to S'vath.

"You are my father's friend, and mine, and forever shall be." S'vath said. "And if a Vulcan has wronged Myran; he will pay."

Kirk had an uneasy feeling that S'vath just wasn't blowing smoke; and he wasn't.

Continued…


	163. Hired Hands

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Hired Hands**

 **Planet Timus…**

Ben Sisko had absolutely no idea what the much older, and cantankerous, Hikaru Sulu was saying to him, but he knew one thing for sure; Sulu was hurling a mixture of Japanese and other Asian language obscenities at him. Ben Sisko just listened, and tried not to burst out laughing, because it was an interesting sight to behold.

Sulu was well over a hundred and twenty years old, and with his long straggly gray beard, which reached all the way down to his waist, looked very much like one of those old oriental dudes that seemed to be a fixture in all sorts of martial arts movies from the 20th and 21st centuries; but in Sulu's case, he really was a cranky old fart, when he wanted to be.

Sulu, having heard from Jim Kirk and William T Riker, that Sisko was an excellent architect, accepted Sisko's gracious offer to help build the house, or U'chi, as Sulu kept yelling in Japanese. Though, to be honest, Sisko had reprogrammed his universal translator to not translate Japanese, so as not have to hear what the curse words Sulu was saying really meant.

But there he was, Sulu, in a traditional robe, pointing up at the windows, or finding a minute problem here or there. Sisko didn't need to know what Sulu was saying, but would say a word or two, to Sulu, that to anyone else would have made perfect sense.

Sisko knew that nothing was really wrong with the u'chi, because he had followed the designs perfectly. The construction was about sixty percent done, and it looked just fine. Sulu's great- great granddaughter, Masui, who had just turned twenty years old, was staring out from one of the windows at Ben with a grin on her face. The reason why her great-great grandfather was complaining, she explained earlier to Ben, was because Sulu knew that once Sisko was gone, so would be the conversations the men two shared in the early evening as dusk approached.

Sisko had spent nearly three weeks, non-stop, sixteen hours a day, directing the volunteers who had come from town to help build the house. When the sunlight dimmed, and other carpenters went home, Ben and Hikaru Sulu would sit on two old rocking chairs and swap stories about their time in Star Fleet. Ben Sisko was well aware of the fact that Sulu and Scotty had been really close friends, and the death of Scotty had been a serious blow to him. But as all the construction was starting to come together, Sulu's temper began to flare.

"Alright," Sisko said, as he watched Sulu pointing up at a supposedly misaligned window, which was actually spot on. "I'll see what I can do; does that make you happy you old buzzard?"

Sulu looked back at Sisko, and then reverted back to English.

"How long will it take you to take it out and re do it?" Sulu asked.

Sisko looked at the window, and the paneling around it, and came up with an answer in his head; three days, tops. But, knowing that three days wasn't long enough, Sisko multiplied his estimate by a factor of ten.

"Oh, it will easily take a month to resize the wall, and order the right windows," Sisko said, "or maybe even longer."

"That means you'll have to stay here longer than you had expected," Sulu said, as he calmed down, "won't Kasidy be upset?"

"Nah," Sisko said, and he scratched his graying goatee, "and my sister Mavis will enjoy being able to make us fat with her good cooking."

"I really like those cookies and pies she makes," Sulu said. "They are rather scrumptious," Sulu said softly.

Sulu began to smile, which Sisko saw, but then Sulu turned that smile upside down; not wanting to let Sisko know that he was just trying to find ways to stall the completion time.

"Well, I tell you what," Sulu said, as he saw the sun getting closer to the horizon in the distance, "I say we should call it a day, and save some sak'e. This batch I brewed up last night should be pretty good," Sulu bragged.

Sisko humored his good friend, and headed toward the front deck where the rocking chairs were and sat down in one of them. He wondered what tall tale Sulu would tell him as dusk flared across the sky.

Sulu returned, and Sisko was shocked to find that the old man's gray beard was gone!

"Whoa," Sisko said, "what happened to your beard."

"I just wear that thing for effect," Sulu said. "I like when people think I'm some old cranky Japanese man with a long beard. And thought I should come clean with you, Ben. I want you to know that I really appreciate what you have done here; you have done a great job and I thank you. And I also know you could fix that window in three days…"

"You and I both know there is nothing wrong with that window," Sisko countered.

The two men laughed.

"Did I ever you about that time when the Excelsior was caught up in a magnetic storm?" Sulu asked. "Well, there we were when…"

Sisko listened as Sulu retold the tale, again, laughing at all the funny moments, almost on cue. Sisko shook his head. Between Jim Kirk, and Sulu, not to mention Spock and the late Montgomery Scott, Sisko wondered how anything ever got done in those old times, with such over-the-top men running around. But, Sisko adored all of it, and he wished he really had been around in those days.

 _Meanwhile, a few miles away at Quark's casino/hotel, in the center of Summit Grove, something was about to happen that would soon involve Benjamin Sisko in a matter of life and death._

Quark entered the bar and was impressed with the amount of customers. To attract more gamblers, he had fired his first batch of Dabo girls he had hired at this new establishment of his, in favor of four new younger women, who also had larger breasts; much larger. He had hired the four new Dabo girls just two days earlier, and had already noticed a 7% rise in people coming through the doors. He decided to head down to his office, where he had hired the four girls, thanks to his casting couch etiquette, to count the afternoon take.

The office Quark maintained on the lower level was pretty modern. There were several computers, one of which had a direct connection with his bank holdings. Another computer kept track of the Dabo girl's weight. If any of them began to pack on the pounds; they were gone. Luckily his workers had yet to unionize, so Quark had pretty much unchecked authority to treat his employees as he saw fit. Though, as much as he pretended to be a bean-counter, Quark had good relations with his employees and actually paid a good wage to them.

Once inside of his office, the door, which usually closed slowly by itself, closed rather quickly, and Quark knew why; someone was in his office with him. Quark rapidly turned around to find a Bajoran man pressed up against the door; the Bajoran man Kirk nearly ran over with his horse two weeks past, and was, according to Jim Kirk; Myran's associate.

"I know who you are," Quark said. "Your name is Talla, and along with Myran, and two others, you were the ones who scammed that Vedek. I read all about when I was on Deep Space Nine."

The Bajoran shook his head.

"I am not here to defend what we did," Talla said, "we ran the con, and Ashalla was the target. But if you know anything about the truth, then you know he tried to kill Deena (Myran)."

"And so you came here, and almost killed her yourself; why?" Quark asked. "Why would you do that, when you yourself were involved with the scam? For extortion; that's why."

"No," Talla replied, "Ashalla didn't die in that fire all those years ago. In fact," Talla added, "he's the one who tried to extort her and then kill her in that shoe store last week, right here on Timus."

Quark chuckled.

"I don't believe you," Quark said. "Ashalla is dead, and you are trying to scare Myran, notice I don't call her Deena. You're trying to scam her now; using fear."

Talla came over and grabbed Quark by the collar.

"Listen to me," Talla said, desperate for Quark to believe him. "I didn't touch her. I did lead Ashalla to her, because he paid me to. But when he started to get rough with her, I wanted him to stop."

"Alright," Quark said, as Ashalla let him go. "Let say I believe you, which I don't, but let's say I do; where is Ashalla now?"

Talla stepped back, and became soft spoken.

"He's dead," Talla replied.

"Well now, isn't that convenient for you?" Quark asked. "He comes here to extort her, and then you kill him; it's the oldest story in the book."

Talla shook his head, and became agitated again.

"I didn't kill him," Talla said. "And I've been hiding in the back allies of this town, trying to stay alive, hoping to get off of this planet; but I can't, and they will kill me if I show my face."

"Wait a moment," Quark said. "You do look scared. Who is going to try and kill to prevent the truth from coming out? And if Ashalla died in that shoe store, then where is the body?"

Talla looked over at Quark.

"The mayor, I think his name is M'uak, he killed Ashalla. As to what happened to the body, I don't know."

Quark had a funny feeling that Talla was telling the truth. Quark already knew that M'uak wasn't the Klingon mayor's real name. His real name was K'mpec, and he had once been the Chancellor of the Klingon High Command. And you don't rise to that level of Klingon power without skeletons in your closet.

"What are we going to do?" Talla asked.

"Why bring this to me in the first place?" Quark asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on this place of yours, while I've been hiding. James T Kirk comes here quite often, so I figured you and he are friends. If anyone can get me off of this world, it's Kirk."

Quark nodded.

"Unfortunately," Quark said, "Kirk is off world, trying to find answers of his own. I could try to get him a message, but we need to keep you savf until he can get back. You can't stay here for long. If you think I'm friends with Kirk, then it is safe to say you're not the only one. We're going to have to take this to Benjamin Sisko," Quark decided.

"The Emissary is here?" Talla asked, with hope arriving in his eyes at last.

"Yeah, that's the one," Quark said.

And then, without warning, the door to Quark's office opened, and standing there was Harrison Riker.

Continued…


	164. Assumed Positions

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Assumed Position**

 **Earth; Star Fleet Academy…late night**

 _(the tone of this issue is certainly in the PG-13 range. But, as usual, the aspects of what happened are innuendo at best; no actual description of what happened, though, if you can put two and two together, you'll get the drift…)_

Two sets of legs were entwined beneath the warmth of satin sheets; the warmth being supplied by their bodies. A man and a woman, their breaths labored, had just came down after reaching the pinnacle of passionate love making, with only the fading orange glow of a candle wick providing a sliver of light. Their mouths were still kissing, their hands were still clasped and their arousal only momentarily exhausted, while waiting for a new wave of sensuality to overwhelm the again. The scent of hot skin and the insatiable desire to do it all again was unbearable.

Azami opened her eyes and looked at Myn, whom she was laying on top of. She smiled down at the man whom she knew was a Founder; a Changeling. And even though he was a changeling, his body felt as real as any man's she had slept with. Myn was anatomically correct and in the heat of passion, became even more endowed than any other man she had been with.

"Where did you learn how to make love like that?" Azami asked Myn. "It's almost as if you've read the Kama Sutra from back to front several times."

Myn smiled up at the exotic Azami.

"No reading required," Myn said, with a soft voice. "All one needs to do is to look at body of a man, and a body of a woman, to understand how the two can meld together."

"Oooooo," Azami said, "I really like the sound of that," she added as she slid her hands up Myn's torso and began to dance her fingers across his chest. "The sensations I could feel inside were," she had to think of the right word, "amazing. It gives new meaning to the phrase one size fits all."

They both chuckled. Inside, Azami was thinking to herself that she had finally put her plan into motion to get Lal thrown out of the Academy. Azami was going on the impression that Lal would not be able to handle the tawdry emotion of jealousy, and would confront her, perhaps attack her. Androids had been known in the past to have difficulty with complex emotions, such as jealousy, so Azami hoped Lal was no different.

But, there was an added benefit to this course of action; love making with a Founder, and enjoying Myn's ability to shape-shift any part of his body…ANY part. So, for now, Azami would revel in the sensations the inside of her body was enjoying. They had already been making love for three hours, and she wanted more..much…more.

"Can we do it again?" Azami finally asked, as she felt his hands going lower down the small of her back, underneath the blankets again.

"Certainly," Myn said, "how's this for," he paused, as he made an adjustment, "size?"

Azami's eyes closed in an almost reflexive motion as she felt the spasms of ecstasy begin to throb inside of her. If there was a place called heaven, she wanted it to be a memory of this night; sex with a changeling was heaven.

Nearly two hours later, Azami had put her dress back on and was standing at the door to Myn's room, ready to leave.

"I had a wonderful time," Azami said. "I hope we can do this again. I won't say anything to Lal."

Myn nodded his head.

"Just let me know when you'd like to do this again," Myn said. "I can actually shape-shift so that I can have more than just one sexual organ; you might find that even more enjoyable.

Azami almost fainted at the thought, but caught herself. Moments later, she was making her way across the campus and finally to the dorm room that she and Renee had shared for the many months they had been attending Star Fleet Academy.

Azami walked into the room and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, before heading off to bed, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Renee was sitting in the living room, in a bathrobe; and she wasn't alone. She poured herself a glass of water and went into the living room to see that Lal was there as well; and she too was in a bathrobe.

"What is she doing here?" Azami asked Renee.

It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Renee and Lal had been doing more than just chatting about their daily routine.

"Nothing more than you were doing at Myn's," Renee said, innocently.

"You were at Myn's tonight?" Lal asked.

Azami laughed inside at the pathetic innocent look on Lal's android face. Perhaps the jealousy filled fight would happen sooner than later.

"Yeah," Azami said, with her usually snotty tone, "I was at his place tonight. And Myn and I (CENSORED) ed at least five times over a five hour period of time; among other things. Oh, and we did," she paused for effect, "everything a man and a woman could do; and I mean everything."

She flashed Lal a most condescending glance.

Lal smiled back at Azami.

"I am for happy you," Lal said, in a matter of fact one. "Although Myn and I are dating, we have both decided that since most of the humanoids attending Star Fleet Academy are in stated monogamous, but many are in fact being with others at the same time intimately, we too should experience this aspect of human coupling. And I am happy to state that for the past four hours, seventeen minutes and eight seconds, we…"

Azami had heard enough.

"I don't want to hear it," Azami declared.

"Did you know that Lal has accessories?" Renee asked, with excitement in her voice.

"UGGGGHGHGHG," Azami said as she scurried down the hallway to her room.

Azami, once the door to her room had closed, leaned up against the wall and slid down to where she was then sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, her glass of water just dangling between her fingers.

"I'll get you Lal; if it's the last thing I do," she whispered to herself.

-Continued…

Next time...Jim Kirk snaps! And when that happens, evil better run!


	165. Righteous Cause

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Righteous Souls**

 _Previously…_

 _"Unfortunately," Quark said, "Kirk is off world, trying to find answers of his own. I could try to get him a message, but we need to keep you save until he can get back. You can't stay here for long. If you think I'm friends with Kirk, then it is safe to say you're not the only one. We're going to have to take this to Benjamin Sisko," Quark decided._

 _"The Emissary is here?" Talla asked, with hope arriving in his eyes at last._

 _"Yeah, that's the one," Quark said._

 _And then, without warning, the door to Quark's office opened, and standing there was Harrison Riker._

"Ummm," Quark said, "can I help you deputy?"

Harrison Riker drew his phaser and pointed it at Talla.

"You're coming with me," Riker said to Talla.

"Why?" Talla asked.

"Don't act stupid; you're wanted in connection with the attack on Myran Kirk," Riker stated.

Talla backed up, not wanting to go with Riker.

"I had nothing to do with that attack on her, and you know it. Her attacker was Ashalla, and then your Klingon mayor, M'uak, broke his neck and killed him; I know, because I saw it happen!"

Suddenly, and without warning, someone holding a bottle came up from behind Harrison Riker and smashed him on the head with it; dropping him to the ground with a loud thud. The attacker was Mavis Sisko!

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Quark asked the older sister of Benjamin Sisko.

"I came here to get some of that Japanese wine that Mr. Sulu likes to mix in with the fertilizer he uses on his garden," Mavis said, "I was going to try that trick myself. I heard a commotion down here and then I saw that roughen aiming that thing at you and decided to even the odds." Then she looked at Talla, "I recognize you; you were the fella on the Golden State Bridge with Myran, aren't you."

Talla nodded and then Mavis slapped him hard across his face; hard.

"Ouch," Quark said, as he saw the redness on Talla's face.

Talla rubbed the wound and then nodded his head.

"I guess I deserved that," Talla said.

"You bet you did," Mavis spat back. "Myran is a nice young lady who made a mistake by getting tangled up with you and that other loser friend of yours. She had put all that in the past, found a good man in James T Kirk."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Talla said. "When Ashalla found me, he told me that he had already killed Deena's sister and her husband, my friend, Omath. He threatened to kill me unless I brought him to Deena (Myran), so I told him I would as long as he didn't kill her, and that I had to be paid."

"So let me get this straight," Quark said, "You and Myran, who is actually Deena, as well as her sister and your friend Omath were all in this together. Myran married Ashalla, a Bajoran Vedek with a large bank account. The plan was to access his account and liquefy his assets, split it four ways, and then disappear."

"That's right," Mavis replied, before Talla could. "But Myran started to have feelings for Ashalla, and admitted her involvement. But Ashalla acted all the fool and tried to kill her. She fought back and accidentally started a fire in the home, and thinking she had killed him, she and her friends left Bajor."

"With nothing I might add," Talla said. "We got nothing out of the score."

"Yeah," Quark said, with a sympathetic tone in his voice, "setting up the con, doing all the leg work; how much did you lose?"

"Too much," Talla said. "Finally Ashalla found the other two and killed them," Talla continued, "then he found me and now here we are."

Quark shook his head, something was bothering him.

"All of it makes sense, I suppose," Quark said, "but what about him," Quark said, pointing down at Harrison Riker, who was still out cold. "And why would the mayor want to kill Ashalla in the first place? He had no stake in your con."

"That part," Talla said, "I don't know. But unless we get off this world, or get some help, I think the three of us are all in trouble."

It was at that instant when two other people walked into the crowded office room. M'uak (K'mpec) and Jonathan Archer.

"Oh no," Quark said, who was already aware of K'mpec's true identity.

"What's going on here?" Mavis demanded.

Archer and K'mpec, ignoring Mavis, surveyed the situation.

"Excuse me," Mavis said with much attitude, "What do you two want?" she demanded.

Jonathan Archer looked down at Riker, and then over to K'mpec.

"Riker's good," Archer said to K'mpec, "just sloppy." Then he looked over at Mavis. "I'm sorry for what has happened here Ms. Sisko, but in a few moments none of you are going to remember anything that has happened here."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Talla asked.

"I'll tell you what it means," Quark said. "Myran doesn't remember anything that happened that night because Jim Kirk believes her mind was tampered with. And I bet these two were partially responsible for that, and now they're going to tamper with our minds."

"You ain't going to tamper with any part of me," Mavis said.

"I understand where you're coming from, I really do" Archer said to her, "but trust me Ms. Sisko; it has to be this way."

"Why?" Mavis asked. "Why do we have to forget any of this?"

Talla suddenly tried to reach down and grab Riker's discarded phaser, but in one motion, M'uak grabbed the Bajoran by the collar and threw him across the room. Talla crashed into the wall and fell to the ground; out cold. Then M'uak glared down at Quark.

"Trust me," Quark said, as he stared up at M'uak, "I have no intention of doing anything stupid like that."

Jonathan Archer came over to Mavis Sisko.

"You seem like a nice gentleman," Mavis said. "Why are you tampering with good folk's minds?"

"I know why," Quark said to Mavis. "This Klingon's name isn't M'uak," Quark told her. "His name is K'mpec, and he used to be the Chancellor of the Klingon High Command. And that man," Quark said, looking over at Archer, "I believe his name is Jonathan Arrow."

"Archer," Jonathan Archer corrected Quark.

"That's right," Quark said. "My nephew Nog is in Star Fleet," Quark told Mavis, "and he once showed me a data pad of noted Star Fleet personal that had died in the past. This man, Jonathan Archer, is one of those people."

Mavis looked at M'uak, then Archer.

"So," Mavis said, "what are you two; ghosts?"

K'mpec laughed very loud.

"I have never been called a ghost before," K'mpec said, his low voice causing the walls to rumble.

Quark's mind was starting to put the stray pieces together.

"Wait a second here," Quark said. "You're both supposed to be dead," Quark said to Archer, "Jim Kirk was supposed to be dead too. And I bet," Quark said, as he looked down at Riker, "he's supposed to be dead too. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. What is this world? Planet of the living dead?"

"Funny, but unfortunately," Archer said, "You're not the only ones to be getting uncomfortably close. Your friend, the Cardassian named Garak; he is on his way to meet with Martok, the current Chancellor of the High Command. He plans to show Martok that K'mpec here is still alive. And then there's Jim Kirk. He is at the Naissance, and will soon find out that his wife's mind has indeed been tampered with. And because of all of this, all of you have put into a danger a very important project that my benefactors will not let be jeopardized. Ms, Sisko," Archer said, "that is why you must forget everything which you have seen and heard here today."

"Then you are ghosts," Mavis said, in a near voice.

At that moment, a Vulcan entered the room.

"The final peace of the puzzle," Quark said. "You must be the Vulcan who tampered with Myran's memory; I suppose you will do the same to us now."

"Yes," the Vulcan replied. "I assure you; there will be no pain."

"It is a good thing that Kirk never met you," Archer said to the Vulcan. "He might have figured out who you were, and alerted far more people than who have questions now."

"But he didn't meet me," Sarek said, "And once we are done here, just like you, I will be safe again in the vacuum of space."

"I believe you can see why we must remove your memories of these events," Archer said to Mavis. "It is better for all of us."

"What about Garak and Kirk?" Quark asked.

"We will deal will them, trust me," K'mpec said.

And then, at first, Sarek initiated a Vulcan mind meld with Talla, who was still out cold, and then Harrison Riker, he too was still out cold. Once done with Riker, Sarek came over to Mavis, and was about to place his fingers on the side of her head, when she stopped him.

"Please tell me," Mavis said to Archer, and then she looked at Sarek and K'mpec. "That your cause is a righteous one."

Archer smiled at her.

"Righteous is a very heavy word," Archer said with a smile, "I will tell you this; we are a force of good," Archer said. "And as to your question from earlier; are we ghosts?" Archer repeated. "I guess that would depend on your point of view."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Quark asked, from where he stood, knowing that he was next.

Sarek executed the mind-meld with Mavis and then turned to face Quark.

"You have to know," Quark said, "that the mind of Ferengi can be impervious to mind-melds."

"Trust me, my friend;" Sarek said to Quark, "not mine."

Moments later, Sarek stepped back. Four people were now motionless on the floor of Quark's office: Quark, Mavis Sisko, Harrison Riker, and Talla.

"Is it wise to leave Riker behind?" K'mpec asked Archer.

"I really thought he could help us," Archer replied, as he looked down at Riker and smiled, "I was wrong. But, maybe, he can be of a good use here. Once thing's for sure; he has no idea who he really is. His quest to find answers will be good for him."

"Won't someone examine him?" K'mpec then asked, "And then come to realize that he is different than they are?"

"Yes," Archer said, "That is very possible. But according to Lucsly and Dulmer, Riker's destiny was eventually going to unfold this way. Well, here it is."

"They better be right," Sarek said. "Leaving him here is an illogical calculated risk."

"It won't matter," Archer said. "The coming storm will make all of this a moot point; unless we finish what we were sent here to do."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and then in the place of Sarek, Archer and K'mpec were three globes of light that, after a moment, vanished. The Si'hg had left; for now.

Continued…

next time...Kirk finds out an uncomfortable truth...meanwhile, Jean-Luc Picard prepares to meet up with an old enemy.


	166. The Last Memory

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Last Memory**

 **Inside the Naissance; at the Star Fleet complex…**

James T Kirk waited patiently inside the waiting room which was located just outside the medical department inside the massive Star Fleet complex. His wife, Myran, was in one of the medical offices undergoing a mind-meld with an older female Vulcan named T'evyr. Waiting with Kirk were Admiral Kate Janeway and Commander S'vath.

All though he was a patient man, at times, Kirk was still pacing, as Janeway and S'vath stood near the nurse station, waiting for any word that the meld was completed.

"What's taking so long?" Kirk asked, finally with the edge of an impatient husband's voice sneaking through.

"Jim," S'vath said, "Even though I am part Vulcan, I am no expert on Vulcan mind-melds, but I do know that if Myran's mind has been tampered with by a Vulcan, it could take some time for T'evyr to know for sure."

Janeway, sipping from a cup of tea, nodded in agreement.

"S'vath is right," Janeway said, as she came over to Kirk and handed him yet another cup of coffee. "I remember Tuvok telling me once that he was involved with a mind meld that lasted seventeen hours. Myran has only been with the T'evyr for just over two hours; it may take more time."

Kirk shook his head. Not only was it difficult to wait for the results of Myran's meld, but it was also uncomfortable for Kirk to be there, back inside the Naissance, due to the recent death of Mr. Scott, who had been murdered in the Naissance medical by a Vulcan that Kirk, this Kirk at least, had never known; a Vulcan named Sybok.

"I know she's doing her best," Kirk said to them both, as he sipped his coffee, "but all of this, and Scotty being killed here not so long ago, is really extracting a toll from me I guess."

"It is very hard to lose someone who was once part of our crew," Janeway said, as she spoke softly. "When I received the information that Lt. Harry Kim had been killed (issue #77) on Envan Prime by the Planet Killer, at first I wouldn't believe it; but it was true. I didn't get a chance to grieve at the time, but believe me, I did later."

Kirk was about to say something when, suddenly, T'evyr came through the door.

"How is she?" Kirk asked the Vulcan woman.

"Kirk," T'evyr, "your wife loves you very much; this you must remember foremost."

"I know," Kirk said softly. "I do not blame her for anything from her past. Lord knows that my own past isn't perfect."

"As for her mind being manipulated," T'evyr, "I can only say that her memories have been edited. Try as I might, I could not find any trace of who has done this to her, however, I am convinced it was a Vulcan."

"What about the time frame?" Kirk asked. "Can you tell how long ago these memories were made that are now deleted?"

"Yes I can, however, it is only an estimation," T'evyr. "I would gather that it has happened within the past week or so. But in order for those memories to be edited, or purged, without and trace what-so-ever, it would take a Vulcan with extreme abilities, and Vulcan's like that are not in great number. Aside from Tuvok of Vulcan, I can think of no other Vulcan alive who would have had that capability."

"Tuvok was nowhere near Timus," Kirk said to Janeway, "The last I heard from Spock, Tuvok was on Vulcan going through therapy at a secluded location due to the effect of Sybok's mind-melds had on him."

"That is true," Janeway said, "Tuvok sent me a message two nights ago and told me his therapy is not yet near to being completed."

T'evyr thought some more, then added;

"Sybok was another such Vulcan who had the capability required," T'evyr," however; he is dead, and so is his father, Sarek; another Vulcan who could have accomplished it."

"You've name three people already," Kirk said, "yet you say this kind of mind-meld ability is rare."

"It is," T'evyr stated, in a matter of fact tone. "Notice that Sarek and Sybok are related. Sarek's family line have been known to have above average mind-meld disciplines; even Spock."

Kirk was thinking, and Janeway could see that Kirk was getting that well known look of curiosity in his eyes.

"The Vulcan doctor on Timus," Kirk said to S'vath, "who is he? Do you know of him?"

"No, I have never met him," S'vath said. "Perhaps we can access the computer," S'vath said, as he went around into the nurse's station, and sat down at one of the vacant computer.

As Kirk waited for S'vath to access the Star Fleet files, he thanked T'evyr for her efforts and wished her well. Once the T'evyr had left, Janeway came over to Kirk.

"Jim," Janeway said, "how certain are you that that his Vulcan doctor on Timus Prime is the Vulcan who did this to your wife?"

"Honesty, I can't be sure," Kirk explained. "But Harrison Riker took her to the hospital, it's the only one on Timus, and said that a Vulcan doctor had greeted them and took Myran in."

"Harrison Riker," Janeway said, "Exactly who is he?"

"He is the son of Thomas Riker," Kirk said. "I hired him on as one of my deputies a couple weeks ago."

"Now that's strange," Janeway said, "I Know William Riker quite well, and he has never told me that his dead brother had a son."

"This is even stranger," S'vath said, as he looked at the computer screen. "There is a doctor listed at the hospital on Timus, but I can find no applicable data as to who he is, beyond his name, Sjar. I am checking the Vulcan database, and just as with the hospital, I can find only a name; no information and no images of him either."

"What are you saying?" Janeway asked.

"This Vulcan, Sjar, according to the Vulcan and Star Fleet databases, does not exist." S'vath thought for a moment. "Admiral, I would like permission to accompany Jim Kirk back to Timus Prime. The crew of Emprenda is currently on shore leave for another two weeks. I am quite sure my business will be completed in time to return to duty."

"Very well," Janeway said. "Just please stay out of trouble."

"Kate," Kirk said, "I would like to keep Myran and the kids here for the time being, until," Kirk said, looking at S'vath, "until S'vath and I can sort this out."

"I'll make sure they are under guard at all times," Janeway said.

Kirk looked to S'vath.

"Well, I'm going to let Myran know that we're leaving. Can you be back here in, oh, an hour from now?" Kirk asked.

"I'll be here," S'vath said.

And with that, S'vath headed out of the medical complex as Kirk entered the patient area to let Myran know he was leaving. He entered Myran's room, where she was barely awake. He came over to her and sat down beside her.

"You look as beautiful now as you did the first time we met," Kirk said, as he kissed her.

"I'm a criminal; how can you stay married with me knowing that?" Myran ask, shame coating her words.

"I could care-a-less about any of that," Kirk told her. "You're my wife and I love you, and I'm going to find the person who did this to you and find out why they have done this."

"Why do I think that means you're leaving here without me?" Myran asked.

"I have to," Kirk said. "I can't take you, or the kids back to Timus, until I find out what is going on and why."

"Promise me you still love me," Myran pleaded.

"Myran," Kirk said, and then he kissed her on the lips. "You are my lover, you're my friend; and you have given me the two greatest miracles in the universe. I once believed that this kind of life, a life with a wife and kids, would never happen to me. I love you so much, and I want you to know, that you are the most important thing in my life."

The kissed again. And as they kissed, Kirk could not possibly know that this would be the last time he would ever see his wife, or his kids; maybe!

Continued…


	167. What Happened to Yesterday

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **What happened Yesterday**

 **The planet Timus Prime…**

S'vath opened his eyes and had absolutely no idea where he was. His vision was slightly fuzzy, and then finally he was able to focus. He was in a bed, a medical bed, and Benjamin Sisko, dressed in a casual outfit, was staring at him from across the room.

"You're lucky to be among the living," Sisko said, as he came over to S'vath.

S'vath was starting worry. What could have happened to put him a medical bed? He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, and then he looked back a Sisko.

"What happened? How did I get here?" S'vath asked.

"Let's go at this from another direction," Sisko said, as he came over and stood next to the bed S'vath was in. "What is the last thing you remember?"

S'vath concentrated on his thoughts, and then…

"Jim and I had just departed the Naissance. We were in Quark's private craft, and then…ummm…" he tried to remember but everything was blank, "I think we…" his thoughts were scattered, "I ….don't know. Where am I now?"

Sisko shook his head, it was clear to S'vath that his answer was not the one Sisko wanted to hear.

"The ship was found adrift, not far from Timus," Sisko said. "You were found in the ship, but Jim hasn't been found yet."

"Were we boarded?" S'vath asked. "If we were, I have no memory of it. The last thing I remember is leaving the Naissance."

"Just like my sister," Sisko said softly.

"What do you mean; like your sister?" S'vath asked.

"My sister along with three others, were all found in an office here on Timus; their memories erased. Their answers were as vague as yours are now."

"Wait a moment, go back a second, are you telling me that Jim has just simply disappeared?" S'vath asked.

Sisko was becoming impatient, but he knew that S'vath wasn't to blame.

"Listen to me Commander S'vath," Sisko said, "there are a lot of questions buzzing about here on Timus. And now you've arrived, Jim Kirk is missing, and now we have more questions."

"Jim and I were coming here to find answers about the Vulcan doctor here on Timus. His name is Sjar, and for all we can tell, there is absolutely no data on him anywhere in Star Fleet and Vulcan records."

"Well, I can tell you now, he is no longer at the hospital. He has simply," Sisko said, and then his voice became even deeper and soft, "disappeared too."

"Mr. Sisko," S'vath said, as he pivoted and stood up from his bed, "people just don't exist and then not exist."

"Well then, help me find some answers," Sisko said. "Maybe we can find them together.

"I would like that," S'vath said. "Jim Kirk is really close to my father, and so I promised my father I would help Jim whenever he asked for it. Now that he's missing," S'vath said, with determination in his voice, "I want to help all that I can to find him."

Sisko liked the young Vulcan's grit

"With the mayor of Summit Grove missing as well, the town leaders have asked that I take that position, and I have accepted. I would like to name a new Constable to replace Jim Kirk until he returns; and he _will_ return. I have already spoken with Admiral Janeway, and she told me about you, and I'd like you to take Jim's place as Constable. Admiral Janeway has already agreed to the transfer, and Star Fleet will temporarily look upon it as an official position."

S'vath nodded in agreement.

"I will need to let my wife and…"

Sisko put up a hand, and then cut in…

"Admiral Janeway and I pretty much guessed your answer already; your wife and children are on their way," Sisko added as he handed S'vath badge of office; a silver star in a circle. "Welcome to Summit Grove. I wish the circumstances were better."

S'vath nodded, and then he and Sisko headed out of the room; determined to get some answers

 **Starbase-155**

 **In orbit of Sigma Delta-7**

Sigma-Delta 7 was a member world of the Federation. And just like any world that had civilian populations, mainly comprised of humanoids, it meant that there people who followed the laws, and people who tried to skirt the laws; and in that mix there were lawyers. Even in the 24th century, lawyers were the butt of many jokes, but that didn't bother Daniel Shore. He was one of the best lawyers that credits-latinum-gold-diamonds, just name the commodity, could buy. The Federation a cashless society without material need; yeah right.

Daniel Shore's office was located in the capital city of Sigma-Delta 7, which mean he got really good business. Add to that the fact there was a large Star Base in orbit of the planet; it meant a steady flow of business. His office was plush, and it even had its own holosuite, for his private use; some of it harmless fun. But some of the programs Shore had were more of an adult nature like Vulcan Sex Slave: Revenge of the Whip.

Shore was sitting behind his desk and watched as Commander Barclay set the library program, which contained Moriarty, on the desktop.

"Are you sure it will work this time?" Shore asked Barclay. "I don't want you to kill my client."

Ambassador Picard, who was there as well, answered before Barclay could.

"If you hadn't had been in such a rush last week when the decision went your way," Picard said to Barclay, "then that little incident with the program wouldn't have happened. We warned you that your holosuite program and Moriarty's matrix would have compatibility issues, and so it did."

"I trust those issues have been resolved," Shore, who lit up a cigar, said to Barclay.

"It will work this time," Barclay said.

"Did you bring the mobile emitters?" Shore asked, as he inhaled from his cigar.

Barclay opened up a case he was holding, and took out two holo-emitters.

"Judge T'anor has not ruled on behalf of Countess Regina Bartholomew just yet," Picard said.

"Trust me; he will," Shore said to Picard. "Because if the Countess is aware of her surroundings, as you seem to imply she was, then she's just as illegally being detained as Moriarty is. Now," Shore said, with an impatient tone to his voice, "let's get this done."

Commander Barclay active the holosuite, and waited for a prompt from the computer. Suddenly the holosuite's computerized voice which was that of a very sexy woman, spoke.

"You may enter," the female voice said in a very seductive manner.

Upon hearing the voice, Picard shook his head. The door to the holosuite opened and then Ambassador Picard, Commander Barclay and Lawyer Daniel Shore all went inside.

 **Somewhere else,** in the deep of space, a small ship was adrift in space; and had been so for nearly a week. There was but one passenger aboard; a Cardassian named Garak.

Continued…


	168. The Elite Storm

**James T Kirk;TNG**

 **The Elite Storm**

A Star Fleet runabout whisked through space at warp speed. At the helm was Commander Reginald Barclay. Sitting together in the passenger cabin were Federation Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard and Daniel Shore, a lawyer by trade. And although it seemed as if they were traveling through the vacuum of space, they were actually inside a holodeck which was located inside of Shore's law office in the so called real world.

In fact, the only two real people inside of the holodeck were Picard and Shore. Commander Barclay was actually an avatar of the real Barclay, who was monitoring the program from the outside world, but able to communicate with Picard and Shore through his avatar.

"We've been inside this program for nearly two hours," Shore said, "Why is it taking so long to get to Moriarty's position?"

"As Commander Barclay explained earlier," Picard said, "this program has been running for nearly twenty years, expanding the entire time. There is no limit as to how far and how expansive it has become. And because we wanted Professor Moriarty to experience the closest thing to reality, Barclay gave it an unlimited ability to create its own so called reality."

"How do we even know we are heading to where ever he is?" Shore asked.

"Because," Barclay answered from the flight cabin, "I put a tracker-lance in Moriarty's matrix so that, if we wanted to find him, we could. The fact we are in motion means that he is somewhere in this matrix, however," Barclay said, "I never realized how expansive the program had become until now."

"You mean to tell me," Shore said to Picard, "that no one has made contact with Moriarty after put him in here?"

"Precisely," Picard said. "Let me put it another way," Picard said, "His actions, on two separate occasions, did nothing to endear himself to myself or the crew of the Enterprise."

"Thank God I am here," Shore said. "The mind of the military has always been limited when it comes to reality."

"Star Fleet is not a military organization," Picard countered with.

"Tell that to the Jem'Hedar," Shore said.

"We only act to defend ourselves," Picard said right back to Shore.

"Sure, you go ahead and believe that non-sense all you wish," Shore said. "I really can't believe this is taking us more than two hours?" Shore countered. "I hope this isn't some trick to make me give up trying to find him so I can inform him he is a free man."

"No tricks," Barclay said.

"And don't forget," Picard added, "Moriarty left the Enterprise believing he had escaped. What kind of life he had created after that point, we can only imagine." Picard's denoted a tone of sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shore asked, picking up on the tone.

Picard looked squarely at Shore.

"That man is killer," Picard stated. "He also considered himself to be of an elite stature. That is a volatile mixture."

"There is no proof of that, Picard," Shore said. "After he was created by your crew members, Data and Leforge, he soon became self-aware and only wanted to escape the fantasy world he knew he was inside of."

"And he was willing to kill us to do so," Picard said.

"As I told Judge T'anore, and you, those were the actions of a man who felt as if he was not being let out of a cage," Shore countered. "After you duped him into believing that he had left the Enterprise, he has had all this time to live his life as what he perceived to be a freeman. I am willing to bet that a life of crime was not the result."

Picard had a worrisome thought.

"What if he has used this time to resort to his past life as a criminal?" Picard asked. "What if he went back to killing people, albeit holograms that exist in this false reality, would that change your perspective?"

Shore thought for a moment.

"No, it wouldn't," Shore finally replied. "He is still a freeman despite what has or hasn't happened inside of this program; and don't you forget that."

"We are coming out of warp," Barclay announced, "I believe we are getting closer to Moriarty."

The runabout came out of warp and approached a beautiful blue planet; Earth. Suddenly two larger ships, much larger ships, Galaxy class star ships to be more exact, came along side.

"A signal is coming in," Barclay said to Picard.

"Put it on speakers," Picard said.

The voice of a man came over the speakers of the runabout.

"This is ship designation U-25540," the voice announced, "you are to follow the coordinates we have provided. Once you clear the upper atmosphere, two other ships will intercept you and take you to a secure landing site. If you deviate from the coordinates, you ship will be obliterated."

"Understood," Picard said.

"What is your name?" the Voice came back with.

Picard had thought about using his real name, but it was clear, to him, that the Earth in this alternate reality of Moriarty's was not the same as it was in true reality. And then, as the two Galaxy-class ships passed the runabout, giving Picard and Shore a better view of the saucer section and a unique shape, Picard decided to hide his identity for now.

"My name is Dixon Hill," Picard said, "and I am being accompanied by two close associates."

There was silence, and then…

"Very well, Dixon Hill," the voice finally said, "You have been cleared for landing. Do as you have instructed, and there will be no problems."

"Thank you," Picard answered.

Barclay looked back at Picard.

"Sir," Barclay said, "I don't like the feel of this. I should pull you out now, while I can. Did you see the designation letters on the saucer section of those ships?"

"I did indeed Command Barclay, and that is why I used the name of Dixon Hill."

"Well, I didn't see the saucer section clearly enough; what did you see?" Shore asked.

Picard nodded at Barclay, who then played back recorded images of the two very large ships. Barclay zoomed in and this is what was displayed on the saucer section; a swastika.

Continued…


	169. The Elite Storm II

**James T Kirk;TNG**

 **The Elite Storm II**

Inside a holodeck/suite located inside the law office of Daniel Shore…

As the runabout followed two escort crafts down through Earth's atmosphere, Picard came up to the flight cabin and sat next to Barclay. Even though the Barclay sitting before Picard was an avatar of the real Barclay, who was actually outside the holodeck monitoring the situation through a specially made visor that allowed him to see through his avatar's eyes, Picard still felt safe knowing that at any moment Barclay could end the program.

"We have no idea what we're going to find down there on Earth," Picard said to Commander Barclay. "Are you one-hundred percent sure that the safety protocols are operational?"

Barclay nodded.

"Yes," he replied to Picard, "I just rechecked the default settings of Mr. Shore's holodeck's main control links. You're safe in there as much as you can possibly be."

"I've heard that before," Picard said softly.

"Listen carefully, Commander," Picard said to Barclay, "if I should mention the words," he thought for a moment, "green everglades, then I want you to immediately get Mr. Shore and my self out of the holodeck; is that understood?"

"Green Everglades," Barclay repeated softly, "right sir."

Daniel Shore, who not only was a lawyer, but was also very smug, chuckled at Picard's worried tone.

"Oh come on Ambassador Picard," Daniel Shore said, with an annoyed tone in his voice, "this is nothing more than an advanced holo-program. You're acting as if this ship, and the planet we are heading down to, are real, well I have news for you; they're not. If you think there is any danger involved with this, then you need to have your head examined."

"Maybe this reality is not real for you and I, but the moment Moriarty realizes who we are," Picard explained, "he will instantly know that his so called life, from the moment he believes he left the Enterprise all those years ago, until now, has all been a fabrication. Have you thought about how much of an effect that might have on him as well?"

"It is valid concern," Shore allowed, "If you mean he might need a period of adjustment, but that is trumped by the fact that he will know, once and for all, he is a citizen and has guaranteed rights; and;" Shore said, as he picked up the case containing the holo-emitters, "he can really live beyond the confines of the elaborate prison you have made for him."

"The man is dangerous," Picard said softly.

"And I say your judgment is clouded," Shore countered. "I am unbiased here, Picard. I see him as a prisoner and I see you as his well-intentioned warden."

"It will be interesting to see what kind of reality Moriarty believes he is living in now, here in this program. I would say," Picard added, "that swastika's emblazoned on the decks of starships is not a good sign already."

Daniel Shore shook his head as Picard stood up.

"We are approaching a landing area," Barclay announced, "and look," he said, as he pointed at the large viewing port that that was spread out before them, "we're at Star Fleet command." Then Barclay noticed several large concentrations of men, marching in goose steps, in full military garb; swastika's on their upper arm sleeves. "Do you see that?"

Picard nodded silently.

Barclay brought the runabout to a landing. And then he pressed a button that opened the doors. A boarding ramp stretched out from the runabout. Picard and Shore stepped out as nearly 100 soldiers, all in formation, stood and faced them from the tarmac. The sky was gray and mist was falling. In the near distance Picard could see the Golden Gate Bridge.

Suddenly an order was barked from the soldiers, and the large formation slowly grew into two as both sections stepped apart from each other. And then, at far end of the two formations of soldiers, stood a man wearing a uniform Picard recognized from historic images of Adolph Hitler's reign of terror; and the exact uniform was being worn. And as the person walked toward Picard and Shore, it became instantly clear to Picard who the person was; Moriarty.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Barclay was observing the going-on through the visor that helped him see through the eyes of his avatar inside the holodeck. At that instant there was knock on the door to Daniel Shore's office. Barclay stood up, removing the visor in the process, and went to see who was coming in. When no one came in, he went over to the door, and then it opened; no one was there.

"Huh," Barclay said, and then he went back inside. He put the visor and went back to observing the events inside the holodeck.

Inside the holodeck, Picard extended a hand to Moriarty.

"This is a most interesting meeting, especially," Moriarty said.

"Yes, I assume so," Picard said back to Moriarty. "Professor…"

"Actually the title is Fuhrer," Moriarty said, as the condescending stare he had was becoming more pronounced with each second.

"And interesting title," Picard said, "and it has only been used once."

"There can only be one of two reasons why you are here, Picard," Moriarty said. "You could be a ghost, a spirit if you wish, but alas my good sir; I do not believe in ghosts. So the other option is that are the real Captain Picard and all of this," Moriarty said, as he glanced around, "is yet again a façade; I am yet still a prisoner in your blasted computer."

"Why would you think I am dead?" Picard asked.

Moriarty chuckled.

"In this reality, I killed you myself, Picard. You took your leave on the planet Risa, two years after I left the Enterprise, when your great ship was lost during an attack by a renegade Klingon commander. You went to Risa, I was there, and then I killed you in a sword battle. In fact, it was a sword battle to end all sword battles, just as I imagined our final encounter would end. I took pride in doing that, but now," Moriarty said, as his smile faded from his face, "it appears as your death was premature; for here you are."

Picard was about to speak when Daniel Shore cut him off.

"My name is Daniel Shore; I am a lawyer, your lawyer in fact. And I am here to tell you that you are a freeman."

Moriarty shifted his arrogant glance to Daniel Shore.

"My good sir," Moriarty said, "I would have accepted your tone of friendship if you were anything but a lawyer. But, in this reality, all lawyers were rounded up and executed."

And then in one swift motion, Moriarty took out a handgun, placed it to Daniel Shore's head, and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the lawyer's head, taking of a large portion of the skull, and splattering blood on Picard and Moriarty in the process. Shore fell to the ground dead.

Picard looked over at Moriarty, but before Picard could say anything, Moriarty did.

"Green everglade," Moriarty said, as a grin spread across his face. "It won't work Captain, or should I say; Ambassador Picard. And as you can see," Moriarty said, with humor in his voice, "the safety protocols of this holodeck have been dismantled."

"What is going on here?" Picard demanded.

Moriarty nodded at one of his soldiers who then rammed the butt of a rifle into Picard's mid-section, dropping him to the floor.

"If you are to speak to me," Moriarty said, staring down at Picard, "call me by my title, or I assure you; you will die."

Picard looked up at Moriarty and said two words.

"Yes Furher…"

continued….


	170. I Believe in the Man

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **I Believe in the Man**

 **The home of Jim and Myran Kirk; on the planet Timus Prime** …

A young infant was cradled in the arms of a stranger he had never seen before. But the young infant, feeling ever safe, closed its eyes and found sleep. And then the person pivoted over a crib and set the baby down, softly, on a blanket.

"Dahme has never found sleep that fast, when I hold her," Myran told her special house guest; Ambassador Spock. "The only person who can make her go to sleep that fast after holding her is Jim."

"I have to say Myran," Spock said to the Bajoran mother of the infant, "I am pleasantly surprised that Jim Kirk has made a family for himself. I never thought it was possible, and yet, he has."

S'vath was also in the room, holding his own infant child, Sarek. Myran picked up a cup of tea that was Spock's and headed out of the room.

"Thank you. I'll bring back some more tea Ambassador," Myran said.

"Spock," Spock said to her as she smiled at him, "please call me Spock."

Myran left the nursery, leaving S'vath and Spock alone. S'vath set Sarek down in the crib next to baby Dahme. Spock looked at the two slumbering babies, and a slight smile came across his face.

"I find it most peaceful seeing these two children together," Spock said to his son, S'vath. "One of the children is my own grandchild; the other a child of Jim Kirk."

"Father," S'vath said, "do you think it is wise to give Myran the hope that Jim Kirk may still be alive; somewhere?"

Spock arched an eyebrow, and then looked to his son.

"S'vath," Spock said, "the mysterious circumstances surrounding Jim's disappearance are somewhat similar to the events when the Jim Kirk I knew so well disappeared into the Nexus. I never believed that he had died then, just as much as I still believe that this Jim Kirk still lives. We are just unaware of all the facts."

"You melded with me, father, when you first got here two days ago," S'vath said. "Are you sure you could find no answers inside of my mind? I was with him when he vanished."

Spock looked back at the babies sleeping in the crib, then back at S'vath.

"As you know," Spock told his son, "I also mind-melded with Myran, as well as Talla, Quark, Harrison Riker and Mavis Sisko."

"And you have been rather," S'vath searched his mind for the right word, "cagey on what you found."

"Cagey," Spock said back to S'vath. "That is a most interesting word to use in this matter."

"Father," S'vath said, smiling at his father, "Jim Kirk has told me much about the adventures he had shared with you up until the point he was brought into the future, into our time, and from what he tells me," S'vath said, "some of your actions a century ago were quite off the cuff. So, I rather think the word cagey applies here."

Spock thought for a moment, and then nodded his head in agreement with his son's conclusions.

"Logical," Spock finally said.

"So?" S'vath asked again, "what did these mind-melds with us tell you?"

"All of you had your minds manipulated by the same person, and that person was definitely Vulcan," Spock said. "The skill set required doing this, and hide any concrete evidence as to who this Vulcan was, is not easy to attain."

"Your brother Sybok had these skills," S'vath said, "so do you and Tuvok, and so did grandfather. Certainly there have to be others."

Spock put his hands together, making a chapel formation with them. Then he collapsed all his fingers except the two index fingers that were still pointing up.

"I have thought about that as well," Spock said. "Sybok and my Sarek are both dead," Spock said. "I have confirmed that Tuvok is still on Vulcan, and I, of course, have just returned from Romulas. If it wasn't either of the people I have mentioned, I must return to Vuclan and try to find out every Vulcan who would have this ability."

"Speaking of Romulas," S'vath said, "why did Senator V'arul ask for you to come there? Is your business there concluded?"

Spock adjusted the blanket that was near Dahme, bringing it up just below her small chin.

"The Romulans found an ancient site, near the capital city on Romulas, of a most peculiar nature."

"What do you mean by that?" S'vath asked.

"The writings on the find are written in a language that has never been recorded before," Spock explained. "Along with the writing is an image of, what appears to be, a star going nova somewhere in space. There is also, carved in stone, the image of what appears to be a Vulcan. Below this Vulcan's face are three letters written in English, a human language; the letters are S P K."

"Father," S'vath, "how can you be sure the image you are talking of is that of a Vulcan? We are talking Romulas here."

"The face has an uncanny resemblance to me," Spock said.

S'vath laughed a little, before replying to what he had just heart.

"And so they and you believe this carving of the Vulcan, and the letters SPK, are somehow connected to you?" S'vath asked. "It sounds like another game the Romulans are trying to play with you."

At that moment, Myran returned with two cups of teas.

"I suggest we move to the living room," Myran said softly, "so we don't wake the children."

S'vath and Spock followed Myran down the stairway and into the living room where Mavis, Quark, Talla, Harrison Riker, Benjamin Sisko and his wife Kasidy were all sitting. They were in mid-conversation. Quark was talking, but stopped at seeing Spock entering the room.

"Aren't those kids just beautiful?" Mavis asked Spock.

"They are indeed," Spock said to her.

"So," Ben Sisko said to Spock, "what are you going to do now? Are you going to start a search for Jim? If you do; count me on board."

Before Spock could reply, Quark cut in.

"Star Fleet Command would move mountains for you if you asked them to. Certainly they will help find Kirk."

Spock sat down in one of the chairs, and then looked at all of them.

"As I told Myran earlier," Spock said, "I believe I have some," he thought for a word, "empathic connection to Jim Kirk. I know there is no logic with such a belief, but I have it none-the-less."

"What do you mean an empathic connection?" Kasidy asked.

"It is difficult to explain, suffice to say, I can sense that he is still alive, somewhere, in the universe," Spock told them. "And if you couple that with the mysterious shared nature of all of your individual memory losses, then in my view there is more than enough fact to suggest that some force is at work here. The gaps in time that you all share, leads me to conclude that we are not supposed to know the nature of Jim's whereabouts at this time."

"Could it be Q?" Kasidy asked. "We all know that he meddled in that entire ordeal with the Profits and Jim's and Myran's older version of their son Mathew."

"I doubt it," Spock said. "I think it is more complicated than that, and I believe in time, we will know what that is."

"So we do nothing?" Harrison Riker asked.

"I believe there is very little we can do, at the present," Spock said. "However," Spock said, "I have an interesting hypothesis I would like to take up with Ambassador Picard, the next time I see him. I would rather not go into it now, without facts that Picard can provide. However, should any of it pan out, I will inform you all."

"So you're leaving?" S'vath asked.

"Tomorrow I will depart from Timus, but first," Spock replied. "I want to visit with my old friend Sulu. I also would like to stop in and see Mathew and Lenora."

"Rhonda is watching them tonight at our home, so yeah, you better stop by before you leave father," S'vath said, "or she'll take it out on me."

Everyone stood up, preparing to leave, when Spock had one more thing to say.

"I know that all of us," Spock said to the others, who all stopped what they were doing so as to listen, "are deeply concerned with Jim Kirk. He is a husband, a father, and a most devoted friend. Please know this; Jim Kirk is a most resilient person, more so than any other sentient being I have ever met. So when I tell you I believe we will see him again; I mean it."

The others nodded and smiled. Spock was a dynamic Vulcan, and for some strange reason, when he said something; others listened and knew it was true. Soon everyone had left, all but Spock. He stood just outside the door, and he held Myran's hand.

"I know all I have offered are words, and words are sometimes empty," Spock told her. "Jim will come home; you just have to," he smiled, "believe in the man."

"I do," Myran said. "And thank you for coming to comfort me."

Spock rendered the Vulcan hand salute, and then caught up with the Siskos to get a ride to Sulu's home, which wasn't far. Myran went back in and closed the door. The house was quiet, for the time being. Rhonda, S'vath's wife, would bring Mathew back the next day so Myran went upstairs to look in on Dahme, who was alone in her crib now that Sarek had left with his S'vath.

Myran looked down on her child and smiled. The little baby girl had Jim's eyes, and they were closed, as the baby was sleeping. Myran picked the child up, and brought her to the master bedroom and then put her in the crib next to the bed. Myran climbed into bed and closed her own eyes. Several minutes later, Myran had found sleep as well.

And as the night became deep, and as Myran and Dahme were sleeping, they were not alone in the house. Someone had come into their home...

continued...


	171. The Side of Bridges

**James T Kirk TNG;**

 **The Size of Bridges**

 **Earth...the Golden Gate Bridge**

The Golden Gate Bridge stretched over San Francisco bay, and had been a tourist attraction ever since its construction was completed in 1937. Even in the latter parts of the 24th Century, it was still a destination that many from all over Earth, and even alien visitors from distant worlds, came to see. With automobile traffic banned from using the bridge in the mid- 21st century, it was nothing more than a glorified sidewalk; but it was a beautiful sidewalk to be sure.

A large crowd had gathered on the bridge. All of the visitors had gathered for the same reason, and on this occasion, the visitors included Rebecca Sisko, Lal, and their two friends; Myn and Kylor. Myn was the first Founder, Changeling, ever to attend Star Fleet Academy. And Kylor hailed from the planet Imba-7. He was the younger brother of Kylon, who was a recently promoted LTJG in Star Fleet serving on the Naissance with Admiral Janeway. As typical of those from his species, the tip of Kylor's tail had five strands of long hair. The tail was held up in the back by strong muscles, as well as the five strands of hair which were braided expertly with the white hair that draped back from his head. Dark brown skin for the rest of its body contrasted well with the color arrangement of the tail and head. A thong was worn in the back so as to cover a male sexual organ, which, for a humanoid species, was quite large.

Myn and Kylor walked ahead of Rebecca and Lal, as they weaved their way through the excited crowd. The crowd had come for the annual visit of a small pod of humpback whales. They whales were the offspring of two whales which had been brought into the future from the 20th century. The whales had been brought into the future by none other than the legendary crew of the Starship Enterprise, under the command of James T Kirk, in order to stop an orbiting probe from destroying the Earth ( _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home_ ).

As the four friends made their way up to the apex of the bridge, Lal stared at the large cloth that covered Kylor's rather large male organ. She looked over at Rebecca, her good friend, who was currently dating the Imbanian male, and had slept in his quarters on more than one occasion.

"I have noticed that Kylor has a rather large sexual organ," Lal said, in a matter of fact tone. "Do you find having intercourse with him difficult?"

Rebecca looked around, embarrassed by the upfront nature of the question, and hoped no one had heard it.

"Keep your voice down," Rebecca pleaded to her friend. "And yes," Rebecca said, "it is difficult, but," she blushed, "it is one of those pleasurable difficulties."

"I have done research on the Imba race and," Lal stated softly, "the male sexual organ can reach, at full grown, an average length of 50.8 centimeters." (20 inches). "And," Lal said, "His facial appearance is not your usual preference; it is rather homely. So that leads me to believe that the most important aspect of your relationship with him is the size of his…"

"Lal," Rebecca pleaded again, "would you please stop. Can we please talk about other things rather than sex, like," Rebecca said, "what about you and Myn? I hear he slept with that bitch Azami a couple days ago. Why are you still with him?" Rebecca asked.

"Although Myn and I are dating, we have decided to follow the Andorian model of sexual partnership by having an open relationship. I actually slept with Azami's roommate; Renee. It was actually my first sexual experience with a female humanoid."

Rebecca's eyes almost popped out of her head. Before she could respond, the crowd cheered. The two girls picked up their pace and joined their two boyfriends. Kylor pointed into the distance, and sure enough, one of the whales breached the surface of the water and slammed back down, creating a large splash. The crowd cheered. Myn looked over to Lal, as the crowd cheered.

"I fail to find the significance of seeing aquatic animals do such movements," Myn said. "Why is everyone so excited about this?"

Lal accessed her android memory on the subject of Humpback whales.

"This species of whale was extinct by later years of the 21st century, as it is measured here on Earth," Lal explained, "In the year 2286, an alien probe nearly destroyed Earth when it was unable to make contact with the Humpback whales. Admiral Kirk and his crew traveled back into the past and retrieved two Humpback whales, named George and Gracie, and brought them forward into the future. The probe, after making contact with the whales, ceased the attack on Earth and headed back into space."

"Wow," Myn said. "Are these whales the prodigy of George and Gracie?" Myn asked.

"Yes, they are," Lal said.

"That is an amazing story," Kylor said to Lal. "Admiral Kirk was very lucky to have found those whales."

As the whales came closer, and the crowd became more attentive to their breaching of the surface, Myn looked back at the gathered throng and eventually made eye contact with someone whom he had planned to meet, with the large crowd acting as cover. He looked over at Lal, who was busy explaining the life cycle of whales to a curious crowd, and so Myn took the opportunity to make his way through the crowd. He finally made it over to the other side of the bridge, and to the person who was waiting for him, another Changeling named Laas.

"I see you have succeeded with getting the female android to trust you," Laas said.

"It wasn't easy," Myn said. "She has a very curious nature about her."

Laas detected a different tone to Myn's voice.

"Myn," Laas said, "do not become emotionally attached to this android. To do so would risk everything we have been planning for. It took most of our resources to send the squadron of Jem'Hedar here all those months ago (issue #75) to insure she was the android we've been looking for."

"Do not worry," Myn said. "I understand how important she is to our plans. She is really a complex artificial life form, and it will be a shame if she has to be destroyed."

"She may not have to be," Laas told Myn. "However, if that must happen then, it must happen."

Myn nodded.

"Now listen," Laas said, as he took out a data-pad and showed Myn the image of human displayed on it. "This person will soon arrive on Earth to destroy her. We must be there when he makes his attempt; if we fail, then our shared goal will be lost."

Myn looked at the picture of the human, and the name listed below it. The human's name was Moriarty.

 _ **Continued...next time we will meet BAYBOK. A down on his luck Ferengi who plans to get rich quick..and Quark is his first target!**_


	172. Baybok Comes to Town

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Baybok Comes to Town**

 **The planet Timus Prime**

The transport vessel set down inside of the modestly sized civilian reception center near the center of Summit Grove; the lone settlement on Timus Prime. There were seven passengers aboard and as they collected their baggage, they were shown down the ramp and into the reception center. After their travel documents were verified, they would exit the center and find themselves in the center of a quiet settlement.

Timus Prime had very little crime (not-withstanding the recent ordeal with Myran) and the people, mainly prospectors and their families, were, for the most part peaceful. Having just arrived on Timus, Baybok, holding just one small item of luggage, exited the reception center and took in a deep breath. The air was fresh and clean; too fresh and clean.

"Where is the smell of fuel burning in the distance?" He asked himself. "Where is the dingy polluted sky? This world is terribly backwards; I have arrived in time." He rubbed his hands together as if he was about to get busy with hard work.

There were many Ferengi who were success stories, and had become wealthy in the process. But there were many more Ferengi who had not been so lucky; and Baybok was one of those. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried, mind you, but he just never had a run of luck and he was, again, down to his last strip of Latinum. But he had come to Timus for a reason; to start over. And this time he was sure he had the right scheme, the right con. All he needed was a catalyst to get his path to unlimited riches started, and then he saw it; a name. It was adorned atop what appeared to be a hotel/casino, and the name of the owner was obviously Ferengi; Quark. Baybok smiled. He had heard of Quark before because Quark's brother was the Grand Nagus.

"Quark," Baybock said to himself, as he smiled at the prospect of what was to come, "I can't wait to make your acquaintance. You are going to make me very," he paused, so as to enjoy the next word, "rich."

Baybok, with his lone piece of luggage in hand, made his way toward Quark's Hotel and Casino. It was time to begin climbing the mountain of absolute fortune.

Several miles away, Benjamin Sisko stood side by side with the much older Hikaru Sulu. Both were holding a glass of lemonade, standing up on a small hill, and admiring the Asian style house that Ben Sisko, and several other volunteers, had finally completed building.

"Thank you Ben," Sulu said to his new good friend, Ben Sisko. "It looks mighty fine if you ask me. Even Spock said it looked pleasing to his eyes when he visited, and trust me, getting the world pleasing out of his mouth is nothing short of a miracle."

Sisko nodded in appreciation of what Sulu has said.

"It was your blueprint we used," Sisko said. "All we did was make your vision come true."

Mavis Sisko walked out of the house, holding a plate of white corn on the cob, as well as another plate of buttered biscuits.

"I'm going to miss her cooking," Sulu said.

"What do you mean you're going to miss her cooking?" Sisko said, as he repositioned the basket he was wearing to shield his eyes from the sun high above. "Trust me, she and Kas are already making up a calendar for us as to use when we will be coming over here or you will be coming over to our place, or when we eat over at Myran's."

"Is there still no word on Jim Kirk?" Sulu asked.

"None," Sisko said. "By the way; I thought you had been made young again after that ordeal with Kirk's son from the future."

"Damn that Spock," Sulu said. "He was right when he thought it was only a temporary change. One day I woke up and I was back to being a crusty old fart."

Mavis arrived with the food.

"You ain't no crusty old fart," Mavis said as she offered the plate to the two men. "And blast that Spock for not staying a couple more days to see the completion of this fine home."

"You heard him," Ben Sisko said to his older sister, "he was on his way to consult with Picard on Jim's disappearance. Spock will be back, and maybe he'll bring Jean-Luc with him."

"Oh by the way," Mavis said to Ben, "Kas just received a letter from Rebecca. Apparently she is dating someone named Kylor."

"Kylor; what kind of name is that?" Sulu asked.

"I think he comes from the planet Imba-7," Sisko said. "One of their species serves with Admiral Janeway in the Naissance."

"Well, according to her letter," Mavis continued, "her school life has settled down and she is deep in her studies again."

Ben took a bite of a biscuit, and swallowed.

"This could be your best batch yet," Sisko told his sister.

"You think so?" Mavis asked.

Sulu nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, very tasty," Sulu added.

The three of them headed back down the hill, unaware that in a few short days, Sulu would have a new neighbor; a feringi named Baybok.

 **Starbase-155**

 **In orbit of Sigma Delta-7**

A space craft entered the giant mushroom shaped star base, and was cleared for landing at a vacant mooring pier.

"Are you sure Picard is here?" Elizabeth Pike asked as she piloted the ship to the mooring posts.

"While I cannot be sure," Spock replied, "I did receive a message from him a few weeks back or so and this was the planet it came from. Apparently he was involved in some sort of legal matter on Sigma-Delta 7."

"How will we find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He told me the Judge in the matter was a Vulcan named T'anore," Spock told her. "As it so happens, T'anore was one of my father's attachés during his tenure as Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth. We shall try and see if he knows the whereabouts of Jean-Luc Picard."

"Do you really think Picard can help find Jim Kirk?" Elizabeth asked. She answered her own question. "I know, I know; how can you know things that have yet to happen."

"My dear," Spock said, "it would seem as if I am starting to wear off on you."

She reached out her hand, and they began touching fingers. She smiled at Spock; her fiancé.

"When will you inform others our approaching marriage?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very soon," Spock said. "Now," Spock said, as he headed towards the ship's exit, "let's go find Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard."

-continued…


	173. If I Were Civilized

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **If I were Civilized…**

The sight was gruesome. Two Klingon children, very young male twins were each put on a gurney and strapped down. As they struggled to free themselves, they were held down as two human doctors performed an operation on them.

As both children screamed in agony, the doctors used their scalpels to make large incisions on each child's lower left side so as to remove their digestion organs. As the pain became too much, the screams became involuntary twitches as their bodies as they slowly died. Once the organs had been removed, the bodies were put into bags, which were then zipped up, and carried out. The organs were put in plastic bags as well, and taken out of the operation room.

Above the operation room, and able to see everything below them, sat Moriarty and Jean-Luc Picard. Picard's wrists were bound to the arms of his chair. They were the only two in the room. The look of disgust on Picard's face was every evident.

"What will you do with their organs?" Picard asked blankly.

"Absolutely nothing," Moriarty replied with a warm smile, as he ate a crumpet and sipped on a cup of tea. "Today's little exercise was arranged for your benefit alone, Jean-Luc Picard."

Both of Picard's eyes were slightly swollen due to an earlier beating at the hands of Moriarty's Nazi goons. The safety protocols of the Holodeck were certainly not working because Picard was in pain, and add to that, Daniel Shore had already been killed.

"Then why do it?" Picard asked. "What can you possibly gain by showing me such a barbaric act?"

"Oh come on Picard," Moriarty said, "what we just witnesses was not barbaric at all; it was an extraordinary demonstration of man's ingenuity."

Picard shook his head.

"How can anyone, who is as civilized as you claim yourself to be, describe what we just saw as an act of ingenuity?" Picard asked, with anger in his voice. "It was nothing but murder."

The pleasant look on Moriarty was replaced by anger, and he responded by hurling his cup of tea at Picard. Picard ducked and watched as the cup of tea hit the wall several feet away and shattered into pieces.

"That cup I just threw at you hit that wall," Moriarty explained, "Those two children, who were just butchered before our eyes, are dead. On the surface, you're right Picard; both acts seem rather unbecoming of an educated Englishman. But that cup of tea didn't hit a wall, and those children didn't really die. Those two events happened right here in a fake reality."

"Let me tell you something; if you're trying to make the point that you have been trapped in a faux reality then all of this," Picard motioned to the operation room below, "is grandstanding. I have already explained to you that the Federation has ruled that you must be set free. But now that freedom has been unsettled by your killing of Mr. Shore."

"Well then, let me tell you something, Picard. I have been in this maze for nearly twenty years now, and I have known I have been this maze for all but three days," Moriarty told Picard. "Where were your ethics when you decided to let me go on believing I was free, when in fact, I wasn't?"

"You've known?" Picard asked.

Moriarty shook his head and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are as smart as your people make you out to be," Moriarty said, with a slight chuckle. "Leforge created me to be as intelligent and resilient as Data. Do you think for one moment, had Data been inside this facade, that he wouldn't have figured it out? So, with all this time on my hand, and knowing I could make this fake universe into anything I wanted, I decided to turn it into a nightmare of order, by your standards." Moriarty took a sip of tea. "Mr. Barclay actually downloaded most of human history, up to the point when I was with you on the Enterprise last time. I took that time and made myself familiar with some of your more notable sociologists, and set about creating this utopia."

"If you know about human history, then you must know that the Third Reich was far from a utopia," Picard interjected.

"Federation Sociologist John Gill did not see it that way," Moriarty countered. "He believed, as do I, that the Nazis created an ordered society that took a nation that was on the brink of being swept into the ash pile of history, and turned it into a Mecca of technological successes unequaled at that time in human history."

"But they did so at the expense of those who didn't measure up to their standards," Picard came right back with, "or those whom the Nazis blamed for past transgressions. Would I be correct assuming that in this utopia of yours that you have eliminated those whom you believe do not measure up?"

Moriarty laughed.

"Picard; If you're implying that in this universe I have seen to the elimination of the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians because they do not measure up to my standards; then yes, I have done exactly that. Once I realized none of this was real, I used my superior intellect to rise to the top and became the outright ruler, Fuhrer, of the Federation. I did all of that not because of some vain notion of superiority, but I did it because you left me in this place; and it was what you expected I would always become, so I followed through because I knew that someday you would return, and I didn't want to disappoint you. And make no mistake Picard; you left me in this place under the notion that I was a threat to you, not because the technology didn't exist for me to really leave this place. You judged me as a vile criminal, and locked me up and threw away the key. Well here I am; you're so called vile criminal."

"Tell me, Professor, what happened to the Countess? Where is she?" Picard asked.

Picard could see anger suddenly grow in Moriarty's eyes. It was clear that the subject of Countess Regina Bartholomew was one of a sensitive manner.

"I will ask you not to speak her name again, Picard," Moriarty said.

"Professor," Picard said, "Mr. Shore, and myself, came here to inform you that you are a freeman, according to the laws of the Federation. I believed then, and most certainly do now, that it was the wrong decision and that you're mad."

Moriarty reached into his pocket and took out the two holo-emitters that Daniel Shore had brought.

"Holo-emitters," Moriarty said, as he looked over at Picard. "I know what these are and that they will allow me to exist outside of the holodeck. Would you believe that I actually designed something nearly like this about ten years ago? Although I could have built one, it wouldn't have really worked because none of it would have been real; but now I have one, two actually, that are real. I now have the means to be a freeman."

"If you leave this place, the Federation will stop at nothing to bring you to justice for the murder of Mr. Shore. In fact, right now they could charge you with double-murder," Picard told Moriarty.

"I have only killed one person," he leered in closer at Picard, "for now."

"No," Picard countered, "you have killed two."

"I haven't killed you yet," Moriarty said, softly.

"I ask you again, Professor Moriarty, where is Regina Bartholomew. Because," Picard went on talking, before Moriarty could interject, "if you have eliminated her in anyway, then you eliminated another life form."

"Why not charge me for the execution of the billions I have allowed to be slaughtered; like the Klingons and Romulans?" Moriarty asked.

"Because," Picard replied with a smile, "they were not sentient, like you and the Countess. It is quite revealing that for all your great intellect you are nothing more than a common murderer."

"I have never disputed that," Moriarty replied with a fiendish smile. "You should know," Moriarty said, as he stood up, "that with my great intellect, equaled to that of Lt. Commander Data, I have been able to outgrow my original programming. For example; witness this."

Moriarty instantly morphed into William Riker. Then Riker morphed into Abraham Lincoln and then he morphed into Adolph Hitler and then back to the image of Moriarty.

"I suspect that this ability, to change my appearance, will become quite handy in your universe. I can do it with just a mere thought. I think therefore I am now becomes I am what I want to be." Moriarty said.

And then, as Picard could only watch, Moriarty placed the holo-emitter on his arm holographic arm.

"Computer," Moriarty spoke, smiling at Picard the entire time, "please show me the exit from the Holodeck."

And then the area of the operation room became the exit from the holodeck.

"Computer; please open the door," Moriarty said.

"Don't do this," Picard said to his advisory. "I will speak to the judge; have him lighten your sentence. You could live a normal life out there."

"I doubt it," Moriarty said, as the holodeck slid door opened. "Because, Jean-Luc Picard, you have been right all along. This is who I am," his Nazi uniform was instantly replaced with 24th century civilian attire.

"Alright," Picard said, "then don't do this for a more honest reason; you're sick. Trust me, Professor, you can be helped."

"Trust you?" Moriarty laughed. "Make no mistake; I do not suffer from a Helsinki Complex, Picard. You have been, ultimately, my warden, so let us not kid ourselves; I don't like you; I hate you and all of your moral grandstanding. And the ironic conclusion to all of this will be most entertaining; I am going to let you live because what I created in here," Moriarty said, pointing at the Nazi flag in the corner of the room, "I can do out there," he pointed at the outside world.

"Revenge doesn't figure into this?" Picard asked back. "You're diluted if you believe that."

"Oh," Moriarty laughed back, "there is revenge in this." He took a deep breath, and then looked back at Picard. "So long for now, Picard," Moriarty said, with quick bow of his head, "I trust we will meet again."

And with that Moriarty stepped out of the holodeck and Picard could only watch as Moriarty walked towards the real door to Shore's office. Moriarty opened it, waved at Picard, and then stepped out into the real world. And then instantly the fake world of the holodeck became yellow grid lines, and in the far corner, was Daniel Shore. But to Picard's surprise, Shore was still alive, and was propped up against the wall; tied up as well.

"You were alive for the entire time?" Picard asked.

"Yeah, I was," Shore said. "And despite what has happened here, it changes nothing Picard."

"What do you mean?" Picard asked. "If he eliminated Regina Bartholomew, then he has killed a sentient life form."

"He never admitted to doing that," Shore corrected Picard.

Picard pulled on the binds that held his wrist together.

"Barclay;" Picard called out, "are you out there?"

There was no reply, which worried Picard. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shore called out.

The door opened and a man and woman came in; Ambassador Spock and Elizabeth Pike. Upon seeing Picard tied up inside of the holodeck, Spock and Elizabeth went in to free them. As Spock undid Picard's binds, Elizabeth untied Daniel Shore's binds.

"What has happened here?" Spock asked Picard, as he undid the binds.

Picard didn't answer, for as soon as he was free he rushed out of the holodeck, with Spock following, and to the other side of the holodeck where Barclay was supposed to have been monitoring the events inside the holodeck. Picard found Barclay slumped over in his chair; a large knife sticking out from the back of his neck; dead.

Elizabeth Pike gasped as she and Daniel Shore caught up with Spock and Picard.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth said, as she looked away.

Picard rushed over to the door to Shore's office and then stepped out. Barclay's office was located on the third floor of a complex which was located over a sidewalk on a main thoroughfare. Dozens and dozens of people walked about, and Picard knew that one of them was Moriarty. Shore came over and looked at the crowd as well.

"We may not be able to prove he killed the countess," Picard said, with anger in his soft voice. "But he did kill Barclay."

"I am saddened by your loss," Shore said, "but there is no proof that he killed Commander Barclay. Look," Shore said, "he could have killed me, and he could have killed you; so why didn't he?"

Picard shook his head.

"Mr. Shore; can't you see what he has done?" Picard said, as he looked over at Spock and Pike, who had no idea what had happened. "Professor Moriarty kept us both alive for the same reason. He wants us to be spectators as he goes about trying to do here in reality what he did in there."

"That is pure speculation," Shore said, with a smug sound to his voice.

Picard stepped closer, inches from Shore.

"I sincerely hope you are right; I really do," Picard said to Shore.

Spock came over; having heard the name that Picard mentioned a moment ago.

"Excuse me Ambassador Picard," Spock said, "did you say the person you are looking for has the name of Professor Moriarty?"

"Yes," Picard said softly, "and to answer your next question, he is indeed from the world of Sherlock Holmes."

Elizabeth Pike chuckled slightly.

"Excuse me, Ambassador Picard," Pike said to Picard, "my father read me the stories of Sherlock Holmes. The world he existed in did not really exist," she told Picard, "this is the real world."

Picard looked up at the sky above, and then back at Elizabeth Pike and smiled.

"Can you prove that?" Picard asked….

Somewhere else...

James T Kirk opened his eyes. He was standing in a place that appeared to be nothing but bright light. Three glowing spheres of energy came out of the brightness. Where was he...and why?

Continued...


	174. Juggling Act

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Juggling Act**

Benjamin Sisko waited at the visitor center on Timus Prime. He had come to the center after receiving a specially coded message from a very good friend; Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire. Martok had not come to Timus Prime, but he had sent a special package; a Cardassian named Garak.

Sisko waited patiently as the door from the landing craft opened and several passengers exited the ship. There were nearly twenty in all, but the final two were the ones that interested Sisko. One of them was Garak, and accompanying the Cardassian was Martok's chief military advisor; General M'iaQua. The two walked over to where Sisko had been waiting. M'iaQua had a look of disgust on his face.

"He is very lucky to be living," M'iaQua said, as he cast an annoyed look over at Garak. "I had wanted to torture him, and then kill him."

"My friend," Garak said, as he smiled at the Klingon, "there would not have been any method available to you that would have made me tell you anything."

"Cross into Klingon territory again," M'iaQua said, as he flashed his ragged mouth of teeth, "and we shall see."

"General," Sisko said, finally, "please relay my personal thanks to the Chancellor. Tell him I owe him one."

M'iaQua simply shook his head, and headed back to the transport vessel which would take him back into orbit of the planet Timus where his Vor'cha class battle-cruiser was in a parking position at 30,000 miles in space.

Sisko accompanied Garak out of the center, and they made their way across town toward Quark's Hotel/Casino.

"So I hear you are the mayor of this," Garak looked about at the simplistic town setting, "bustling center of trade and commerce. I have to say, of all the places my biker gang has put on a show, this place was the quietest place ever. And here you are; the highest elected official."

"It is only temporary until the upcoming special election," Sisko told Garak.

"And what should happen if they vote to keep you in office?" Garak asked with a smile.

"My name is not on the ballot," Sisko said, with his own smile.

"Democracy, or the Cardassian version of it, is taking sometime for my people to get used to," Garak said, "however, I am well aware of the write-in candidate option that many can take instead of voting for those on the ballot.

"Huh," Sisko said, slightly distressed upon hearing that tidbit of info, "I hadn't thought of that. Now, enough about me," Sisko went on to say, "What were you doing in Klingon territory," Sisko asked. "You're lucky they did not kill you the moment they found your ship adrift in space."

"Funny you should ask because," Garak said, "that is the strangest part in all of this; I am not really sure as to why I was in Klingon territory. All of the data in my computer banks had been deleted and I can't remember why I even went. I would not have come two parsecs from Klingon territory unless I had gone there for a specific reason; I hate Klingon hospitality, they can be rather…rude."

"It is a well-known fact that the Klingons and the Cardassians have never been known to get along," Sisko said, "especially after the Dominion War."

"Trust me," Garak said to Sisko, "The Cardassians are long since over that barbaric invasion of the Klingons. We have accepted the fact that some species are not as adept the norms of peace as we are."

Sisko chuckled.

"I am not trying to be humorous," Garak said back to Sisko. "And I certainly do not find losing my memory funny as well."

"Memory loss seems to be going around," Sisko said to Garak. "You're not the only one who is complaining of it; and," Sisko added, "something tells me it is somehow related to the disappearance of James T Kirk."

Garak's eyes twitched ever so slightly as they arrived at Quarks and entered the main entrance.

"Maybe you're right, I don't know," Garak said, "But after I visit with Quark, I'm heading away from this planet; there is something uneasy about this place, and if I were you," Garak said, "I'd leave too."

They finally reached Quark's and entered. There was a medium sized crowd enjoying the casino, and all it had to offer, including drinks, games, and scantily clad women. Quark saw Sisko and Garak and came over to them.

"Not a bad crowd, for this time of day," Sisko said to Quark.

"It should pick up in about an hour," Quark to Sisko. Then Quark looked over at Garak. "What is this; a DS9 reunion event?"

"That isn't a bad idea," Garak said. "Though, I will miss seeing Jadzia. Unfortunately I never seemed to hit it off well with Ezri. Maybe the pattern of her spots had something to do with it."

Sisko chuckled at Garak again.

"Do you write your own material because somehow I doubt that."

"Excuse me," said the voice of another Ferengi, who walked over to where Quark, Sisko and Garak were standing; by the bar.

"Can I help you?" Sisko asked.

"The name is Baybok," the Ferengi said to Sisko, "I believe you are the mayor of this agreeable town?"

"I am," Sisko said, with a low voice denoting a lack of trust with Baybok. "What, may I ask, brings you to Timus?" Sisko asked.

"The same reason most citizens come here," Baybok said, "to find wealth in the vast amounts of minerals and other treasures found on Timus Prime."

"Then why are you not out there looking for that wealth?" Garak asked.

"I hired him," Quark replied. "He was down on his luck, so I have hired him as a pitt-boss, to make sure there is no cheating at my Dabo tables, until he gets back up on his own."

"Alright; I can see no harm with that." Sisko said to Quark and Baybok. Then he leered in closer at both of the Ferengi, "just be sure that you're looking out for cheating on both sides of the table."

"Why of course," Baybok said, as he scurried away back to the gambling area.

"What is it with you? Here you are, cavorting with a known Cardassian agent, and yet you can't trust even one Ferengi?" Quark asked. "I think it is racism."

"Oh, I trust Ferengi like Nog," Sisko said with a smile. "But I've also learned to keep an eye on one particular Ferengi," Sisko pointed at Quark, "and his associates."

"I feel so honored," Quark said, with his own smile.

Sisko smiled back, and the headed toward the exit.

"I'll have you know," Garak said to Quark, "I am no longer in the _tailoring_ business," he added with a smile.

"Yeah, right," Quark replied, as he scurried back to the bar.

Garak smiled, and then followed Sisko out of the Casino.

..

 **Starbase-155**

 **In orbit of Sigma Delta-7**

Ambassador Spock, Elizabeth Pike and Ambassador Picard had gone up to the orbiting star base, after taking care of the late Commander Barclay's personal effects. Picard had an office on the Star Base, and motioned for the Spock and Pike to have a seat, and then he sat behind his desk.

"I just got an update from Star Fleet," Picard said, in a somber tone, "There is still no sign of Professor Moriarty. And the internal security down on Sigma Delta-7 cannot find him either."

"I take it he isn't someone you want running free." Elizabeth said.

"No, he isn't" Picard replied. "Now, Ambassador Spock," Picard said to Spock, "I assume you did not come all the way to Starbase-155 to get involved with this Moriarty issue; so why have you come here, and is there something I can help you with?"

"Recently, Elizabeth and I were on Romulas," Spock began to explain.

"Another one of your gunboat diplomacy visits?" Picard asked with a smile.

"Not exactly, though somewhat," Spock paused, "in the ballpark. I was asked to come back to Romulas by a close friend. He took Elizabeth and me to a recently discovered ancient sight that had a most interesting discovery. And I know from reading about you, Picard, that you were a student of Dr. Richard Galen; one of the Federation's most noted archeologists."

"Quite right," Picard said, in a somber tone. "His passing during a classified mission with the Enterprise was most unfortunate."

"I did not wish to bring up such an unsettling memory," Spock said.

"No, it is quite alright, I assure you," Picard said.

"The Ambassador was hoping," Elizabeth said, "that you could take a look at the images we brought back of the object they found on Romulas."

"I would be happy to," Picard said.

Spock handed Picard a Romulan style data-rod, which Picard then set in a device near his computer. The screen came to life and showed ancient drawings on what appeared to be a large boulder, nearly the size of smaller sized shuttle craft. The image zoomed in on the strange carvings on the boulder.

"Is there some determination as to the age of the carvings?" Picard asked.

"At least ten-thousand Earth years," Spock explained.

Then the images showed what appeared to be the carving of a Vulcan with three letters beneath it; SPK. Picard looked at Spock, and then back at the image on the screen.

"Ambassador," Elizabeth said to Picard, "I told the Ambassador that it is probably just a mere coincidence. I mean, that is what it is; correct?"

Picard thought for a moment.

"Perhaps," Picard said, "or perhaps not. Have you been able to decipher these other carvings that resemble letters of some kind?"

"As of yet, I have not," Spock. "I was hoping you could help with that."

"Dr. Galen left me several of his programs," Picard told Spock. "I'll see what I can do for you, but Ambassador," Picard says, "sometimes it can take several months for the programs to complete their analysis."

"Understood," Spock said. "Now, as it happens to be, I have another matter discuss with you as well; the disappearance of James T Kirk."

"Yes," Picard said, "I have been so involved with this Moriarty concern that I haven't had time look into it. He hasn't been found?"

"Not as of yet," Elizabeth Pike replied. "Jim has been such a good friend that we are both so worried about him, as are his wife and friends on Timus."

Picard shook his head.

"I understand how his disappearing like this can effect so many," Picard told the other two, "but I am not sure how I can help until I have had a chance to look into it more. Add to that this whole ordeal with the Professor, and I'm afraid I won't be much of assistance."

Spock nodded his head.

"I understand the demands put on your time," Spock began to say, "however, I have done a little investigating of my own. Not too long ago, The Emprenda monitored a sun going nova. That act alone posed no threat to any inhabited planets; however, the Emprenda did pick up trace amounts of Trilithium in the star's explosion."

"Now that is interesting," Picard said.

"Ambassador; I did further investigating, during our return trip from Romulas, and according to associates of mine at the Vulcan Science Academy, the anomaly known as the Nexus was just a few systems away from the star that had cone nova."

"Huh," Picard said, as he reflected back on the events surrounding the Nexus, and his successful attempt to save millions of innocent beings from being destroyed with the help of James T Kirk. "Are you sure about that?"

He looked at the perturbed look on Spock's face.

"Of course you are," Picard came back with real quick. "I will indeed look into this matter. It may take a few days, so you are free to stay here, or if you wish, I will contact you if I find out anything about either the Nexus's movements, or, the ancient language on the Romulan carving."

Spock stood up and rendered the Vulcan hand salute, to which Picard did the same.

"Then, until the next time," Spock said, "Live long and prosper."

Picard nodded and then Elizabeth left his office. Picard sat back down at his desk and looked at the strange carvings on the Romulan artifact.

Continued…


	175. Who Needs God

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Who Needs God**

 **Somewhere…**

Alistair Martin opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and looked around, trying to remember how he had come to be where he was. It was still dark in the room, but trail of early morning light was beginning to trickle through the light colored drapes on the window. He closed his eyes for just a moment, letting his ears take in the sounds of where ever he was. He could hear someone else breathing and it was then that he realized he wasn't alone in the bed.

Opening his eyes, he looked to the right and saw a beautiful woman next to him. Who was she and how did she know him? He gently pulled down the blankets to see that she was naked, just as he was. He reached out and put his hands on her soft abdomen, and smiled at the warm sensation he felt. But as he began to revel in her beauty, his natural survival instincts cut in, and then he slid his hand up from her abdomen, gently grazing one of her breasts, and then grasped her neck tightly. His other hand joined in, as he mounted her. Her eyes opened as he squeezed tighter on her neck, choking her. Her eyes were filled with panic as she realized what was happening; she was being killed. And then her neck snapped, and the life in her eyes ebbed away; she was dead.

Why he had killed her, Alistair Martin did not know. All he knew was that he it had to be done, as if he had always done so and always would. He got off her body, and stood up, staring down at his victim. And as he removed the blanket from the bed, revealing her entire body, he saw that her ankles had been tied together with rope. The rope itself was bound to the middle bed post. Had he tied her up? Why was his memory playing games with him? He searched about the room and saw clothes scattered about the room. Realizing that he had to keep moving, he gathered up his clothing, and put them on. Once that was done, he headed toward the door, and after taking one last look at the woman's dead body, he left the room. The moment he stepped out into the hallway, his memories were totally gone and he became someone else.

* * *

Hikaru Sulu, a cup of tea in one hand, his cane in the other, was in the middle of his morning routine. Each day, just as sunlight tickled the distant hills, Sulu came out of his newly built home, on Timus Prime… to survey the garden. He was looking down at the carrots when he looked up and saw someone on one of the undeveloped plots of land, quite a distance away.

"Finally," Sulu said to himself, with a smile, "a neighbor."

It was then that he saw Kasidy Sisko running down the dirt path that was on the outskirts of his property. Sulu's morning routine was spent drinking tea, surveying the garden, and greeting Kasidy as she was doing one of her early morning routines; jogging. Kasidy came over to where Sulu was standing.

"It's going to be a nice day," Sulu said to Kasidy, as she came to a stop next to him.

"Oh I hope so," Kasidy said, "Ben and I are going to go into town today and get some food supplies and other things. The only bad thing is that he is insisting we ride those damned horses Jim got for us when we first moved here."

"Tell me," Sulu said to her, "has Benjamin heard anything new about Jim Kirk? Does anyone have an idea as to where he is?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kas said, as she noticed, in the distance, someone walking about on a plot of land. "I wonder who that is over there."

"Well I don't' know about you," Sulu said, "but I'm hoping it's a neighbor. With my great-great granddaughter off world visiting her cousins, it gets kind of lonely out here."

"Now look," Kasidy told Sulu, "I don't want to hear you going on about being here all by yourself. I want you to move down to our place, we have more than enough room. Tomorrow I am leaving Timus for about two weeks."

"Where are you going?" Sulu asked.

"I got my trading license renewed, so, my old crew is getting back together and we signed up for a few short junkets, just to get back into the swing of things," Kasidy explained.

"Is Ben going?" Sulu asked.

"Not this time," Kasidy replied, "he has his mayoral duties. Hopefully, after this special election coming up, he can come along next time. But the point is," Kasidy said, "Mavis would love to have you there for the company. Ben is gone all day in town, usually, and I'm going to be off world for a bit."

"What about my garden?" Sulu asked, as he motioned at the carrots, and near to them, the squash patch.

"I'm sure she will have no problem bringing up here to look after your garden. So," Kasidy said, "go ahead and pack up some of your clothes and things, and Ben and I will be back here to pick you up later today."

"Oh alright," Sulu said, "I'll be ready."

"Then I'll see you later," Kasidy said, as she began to jog away.

"You know," Sulu said to her back, "jogging is so ancient; they have modern equipment for that."

Kasidy pointed at a hoe that was propped up against the fence of the garden, the hoe she had seen Sulu use many times.

"Tell me about it," she said as she jogged away.

 **Two hours alter…**

Sulu had finished packing up a few items when he heard a knock on the front door to his house. He got his cane and made his way to the door and opened it. A Ferengi stood at his doorstep, and was smiling back at Sulu.

"Why hello there," the Ferengi said, "my name is Baybok. I am going to be your new neighbor."

"I am pleased to meet you, Baybok," Sulu said. "Summit Grove is a pretty quiet place, but very friendly."

"Yes, I have noticed that," Baybok said. "When I arrived here, and told the kind people of Summit Grove about my dying mother, they seemed to really care and were very generous with their donations to her funeral costs."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Sulu said, "I would be honored to make a donation to her funeral cost."

"That would be so very kind of you sir, but no, I can't ask for donations from a neighbor and friend," Baybok replied, in a very somber tone.

"I insist," Sulu said. "Hold on for a moment," he added.

As Sulu went back inside, Baybok couldn't help but smile at himself in the reflection of Sulu's window. The door opened again and Sulu emerged with two bars of latinum.

"I hope this will help," Sulu said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Baybok said. "You are a very generous person, and I will always remember that."

"It is my pleasure," Sulu said, and then he closed the door.

* * *

 **Several thousand light years** away, deep in an unexplored area of the Beta-Quadrant…

The eight planet solar system was ordinary. Of the eight planets, two of them, planets three and four, were inhabited by a hominoid race. One society, which believed that a metaphysical force guided their lives, lived on planet three. Their cousins, on the fourth planet from the sun, believed that science explained the universe. Both had originally come from the second planet in the system. And when its natural resources were depleted, the two differing societies went their own ways and colonized the other two planets. But both societies were running out of the natural resources on their new worlds, and unfortunately only the fifth planet was left in the system that offered any hope for a new supply of natural resources, chief among them, water.

It was on the forth planet in the system that _he_ had first appeared. The forth planet's society believed that science held the key of existence, so it was only natural that the first e _xtraterrestrial_ contact, from beyond the solar system, happened on the forth planet. This visitor's name was Khan Noonien Singh, or as he preferred; Khan.

In just two years Khan had become a trusted advisor to that world's leader, and convinced him that the only way to secure the future was through a struggle to decide the survival of the fittest. And, on this day, the two worlds prepared for an all-out war which would devastate both populations.

"It is the only way," Khan assured them.

 **Continued…**


	176. The Comeback Kid

**James T Kirk #176**

 **The Comeback Kid?**

The starship lurched again as several more blasts impacted across the rapidly depleting shields. On the bridge, several stations sparked, and heavy clouds of smoke made it practically impossible to see. And yet, not one person left their post, and they wouldn't dare. Because then they would have to face a snout nosed Tellerite captain named Throkk; and his breath was vile!

"Helm," Throkk barked, "hard to port…NOW!"

The ship, which was very sluggish and with failing anti-gravity systems, cut to the port side; causing those who were standing at their posts, to momentarily lose their balance.

"Gunner," Throkk yelled out, unable to even see the weapons station fully due to the smoke, "target the Bird of Prey in the middle, and don't let it out of your sight, but DO NO fire until I give the order…DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Aye sir," came from the young female Lieutenant who manned the weapons post.

Although he couldn't see the weapons post, Throkk could see the main view screen, but even then, it was becoming obscured by the smoke. The three Birds of Prey were trying to make a run for it, and Throkk knew, from earlier encounters, the middle ship was usually commanded by a more battle hardened crew; meaning they were higher rated targets. Throkk smiled, because he was about to score a major blow to the attacking Klingons.

And then, right before Throkk's eyes, he saw a strand of energy reach out from his ship, missing the middle ship. The two other enemy ships that were in formation with the middle ship fired their aft torpedoes, and almost instantly, every panel on the starship's bridge exploded with sparks; and then came the dreaded announcement on the ship's internal com system. It was the voice a cold sounding female computer voice.

: YOUR MISSION HAS FAILED. COMPLETE DISTRUCTION OF YOUR SHIP AND TOTAL LOSS OF YOUR CREW:

And then instantly, every part of the bridge vanished and was replaced by the familiar surroundings of a Star Fleet Academy holodeck. Cadet Throkk got out of his seat and rushed over to the lieutenant, who was actually wasn't a Lieutenant but only a second year cadet, and her name was Rebecca Sisko.

"WHY DID YOU FIRE THE WEAPONS?" Throkk yelled at Rebecca, "Did you hear me give the ORDER?"

Rebecca, who was rattled, and could see everyone staring at her, looked at Throkk with a blank expression on her face.

"Sisko; we could have destroyed their command ship," came from another cadet, the acting XO during the drill, and a cadet that Rebecca did not get along with; her name was Azami. "We could have passed this portion of the test, but now…"

"Now," came from a real commander in Star Fleet, a male Bajoran, who entered the holodeck, "you will have to start all over." Commander J'arth said with a stern voice.

"Well?" Throkk demanded again of Rebecca, "what happened?"

Rebecca could have lied, and made up an excuse, but she decided to do what her father, Benjamin Sisko, always told her to do; tell the truth.

"I pressed the wrong button," Rebecca said, with a somber voice.

"AGAIN?" Throkk came back with as he stomped away anger.

It had been the third time in one week that Rebecca Sisko had pressed the wrong button. At first it was when she was manning the science station during another simulation and had pressed the wrong button, revealing their position to a cloaked Romulan warbird; everyone was killed. The second time had been, while part of the maintenance crew during a drill, she had bumped into an instrument panel and had opened the shuttle bay doors during an attack drill; everyone was killed.

"You do realize, Sisko," Azami said, with coldness in her eyes, "that due to your actions, you have killed over a thousand lives in the past week."

Rebecca looked down at the ground, and had nothing to say. Azami was right and Rebecca knew it; Rebecca was not pulling her weight with her cadet team.

"That's enough," Commander J'arth said to Azami. "I want everyone to meet in conference room 47B for a debriefing in ten minutes."

One by one the cadets filed out of the holodeck.

"Cadet Sisko; hold back for a moment," J'arth said.

Rebecca watched as her classmates, her peers, left the holodeck, some of them giving her looks of understanding, most of them giving her looks of disdain; Azami's glance being the most filled with anger and hate. Commander J'arth came over to where Rebecca was standing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Rebecca said to him. "I just can't seem to concentrate when I'm doing these cursed simulations. And Azami is right; I've killed a thousand people this week."

"Cadet," J'arth said, "I killed nearly eight thousand shipmates during my time in these simulations. To be honest, you're on a pace that would kill nearly a hundred thousand shipmates, but," J'arth added with a smile, "I am sure your killing pace will eventually slow down."

Rebecca could find no humor in the situation at all.

"How can you be so sure?" Rebecca asked, as a tear came from her eyes. "What if this isn't for me? Maybe I'm not like my father as much as people think I am."

J'arth reached out and dried her tear with his finger.

"I've seen your test scores," J'arth told her, as they both made their way toward the exit, "and they're pretty good. So what that tells me, cadet Sisko, is that you have it here," he pointed at her head, "you just need to get it down here." he pointed at her heart.

They both left the holodeck, and headed toward briefing room 47B…

 **Elsewhere, at Star Fleet Academy** , a very serious meeting was about to happen. Tuvok sat in a room with T'av, and they both waited for the arrival of the admissions clerk.

"Why would they let me rejoin Star Fleet?" T'av asked. "I killed Lt. Michael Donovan…."

 _BEGIN FLASHBACK…Many months ago, on a probe that was keeping watch over the Planet Killer… (The following are excerpts from issues #62 and #67)_

…As Lt. Commander T'av exited her _quarters, without any clothing, and slowly walked toward the common habitat area, things were much different than they seemed. T'av was more of a spectator than an actual participant to what was transpiring because, in all actuality, she was not in control of her body, the beings inside the Planet Killer were. All though she could see Lt. Donovan sitting on the couch she was approaching, all T'av could hear, inside her mind, was a low tone, a near constant humming. And then, consumed with sexual desire, she forced Donovan, much to his delight, to the ground and made love to him._

 _She could feel the sexual sensations crisscross throughout her body as she made hard and passionate love to Lt. Commander Donovan. The pleasure that came from it was more intense than anything she had felt before, but she realized instantly that she wasn't the only one, inside of her mind, who was experiencing it. It was then that she realized that her mind, her very essence, had been invaded, and there was nothing she could do._

 _As T'av stared down at Donovan, who had closed his eyes in reverie, her eyes noticed a plate of food next to his head, and the knife he had used to peel the discarded fruit. She then slid her hand over to the plate and grasped the knife. Unknown to Donovan she took the knife from the plate and was now holding it directly below waistline, the tip of the knife just inches from his scrotum._

 _Lt. Donovan stared into her eyes, and then came an unexpected piercing pain. He looked down between their bodies and watched as T'av did the unthinkable and gutted him, holding him down with her superior Vulcan strength. He screamed loudly as the knife slit its way up his body. The life ebbed out of his eyes as he stared up at her eyes, which were filled with total desire and lust as she killed him. Death came to Lt. Michael Donovan; it came to him as blood slowly spilled out of his body._

 _Tav's actions were not her own. And when she began to feed upon the exposed innards of Michael Donovan…_

"It is possible they will not elect to allow you to restart your Starfleet career," Tuvok told her. "However, I believe there is a chance they will."

"Hearing the word believe come from your voice, Mentor Tuvok, is quite fascinating," T'av said.

Tuvok was about to say something when the door opened and the Star Fleet Academy admission's officer came in….

Continued…


	177. The Game's Afoot

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Game's Afoot**

 **Timus Prime….**

The smell of rich Italian tomato sauce not only was pleasurable, it was tantalizing, to the customers who were arrayed across the dining area. One of the customers was S'vath. He, just like his father, Ambassador Spock, had acquired a taste for Italian food. It had taken Spock nearly thirty-years to appreciate the various seasonings that were found in most pasta sauces, whereas S'vath had taken to it very early. And though Spock was a devout vegetarian, S'vath was not, and enjoyed meatball and sausage as part of his Italian food dining experience. And, lucky for S'vath and his sexy wife Rhonda, who also favored Italian food, a new Italian style diner had just opened in the small town of Summit Grove.

As it was, the owners were not even Italian at all; they were a married couple from the planet Eminiar VII. The husband and wife, who were in their mid-70s, were proud owners; so while the husband, Haana, was in the kitchen tasting everything, ensuring quality was the highest it could be, his wife Gileeen was the host who made sure every customer was taken care of.

She would greet each customer as they came into the diner, and then she would catch up with them at their table, making sure the dining experience was worthy. She had just poured S'vath and Rhonda new glasses of wine, and headed off to the next table.

"I really like this place," Rhonda said, with a whisper, as she sipped on the fresh glass of wine, "but I'd like it even more if you'd throw me down on the table, rip my clothes off, and ride me like a stallion for everyone to see."

Far across the diner, a Ferengi male spit out his water on his wife, having overheard Rhonda's very soft words.

"Well, I'd really like to do that," S'vath replied, with desire in his eyes, "however, since I'm the lawman of the town, I can't go about setting a bad example."

S'vath's words went in one of Amana's ears and right out the other.

"You could arrest me," Rhonda replied seductively, "and then take me down to the jailhouse for a real thorough strip-search. You never know what I might be hiding, and….where…" she said, as she licked one of the meatballs and placed it, slowly, into her mouth.

Across the diner, the Ferengi who had heard Rhonda's words earlier, tried the same line on his wife, and the reply was a glass of water thrown in his face.

It was at that moment when a male Efrosian came over to where S'vath and Rhonda were seated. His named was Ra-Giantha, and he was one of the local lawyers who generally represented miners who got into trouble, and small time crime like shoplifting or drunken assault. S'vath, who had only been the acting Constable for three weeks, looked up at Ra-Giantha.

"Can I help you counselor?" S'vath asked.

"Please," Ra-Giantha said, "call me Ra. First off, let me say, that you have a most stunning wife," Ra said to S'vath, and then he looked over and smiled at Rhonda.

"Why thank you," Rhonda said, as she reached out her hand, and Ra kissed it slightly.

"As for why I am here," Ra said to S'vath, "I would like to discuss with you a rather interesting situation I have found myself in. It can wait until the morning, but I must warn you that there may be lives at stake."

"What do you mean that lives may be at stake?" S'vath asked.

"May I?" Ra asked, as he motioned at an empty chair at the table.

S'vath nodded in the affirmative.

"You've got two minutes," S'vath said. "As you said a moment ago; my wife is stunning and this is only the beginning of the night."

At that moment, beneath the table, Rhonda lifted her right foot out of its high-heel and slid it up S'vath's inner leg, and rested it across his groin; keeping a straight face the entire time. In no time she could feel S'vath becoming aroused.

"I won't be long," Ra said, as he sat down. "One of my clients who lived here on Timus was a highly successful, but retired artist, from the Earth colony Janus V. Unfortunately about a year ago he found out that he had a terminal disease, and there was no cure. He died three days ago."

"Yes, I remember seeing message traffic about that," S'vath said.

"I'm sorry for your client," Rhonda added.

"Go on," S'vath said to Ra, as he sipped from his glass of wine.

"As I said," Ra continued, "he was very successful and left behind a sizable estate. I know, that in the Federation, materialistic accumulation is frowned upon, but, for some worlds, it is still preferred. To make a long story short, he left a will behind, to which I have prior knowledge of its contents since I was the one who drafted it after he told me how he wanted his estate to be handled after his death."

"Alright," S'vath said. "I see no urgency here."

"There are five people who are named in the Will," Ra continued. "And I am worried that the way it is structured will be nothing more than an invitation for them to kill each other."

"Now that is interesting," S'vath said.

"I can't tell you the specifics right now," Ra added, "due to client privilege. But I have sent messages to those five named in the will and all of them shall be arriving in the next couple days. They will gather at my client's home, in four days, and I will read them the contents of the Will. I would like you to be there."

"Wow," Rhonda said, with wide eyes, "this sounds so fascinating.

"I will be there," S'vath said.

"Thank you," Ra said, as he stood back up. "I shall send you a message when everyone has arrived."

Ra left and headed back to his table, where an attractive woman was waiting for him.

"What if they start killing each other off?" Rhonda asked, as her foot applied more pressure to S'vath's groin area.

"I doubt it will come to that," S'vath said. "However," S'vath said, "with humans involved, anything is possible," he said as he gave her a seductive look.

The husband and wife continued their dining experience, and S'vath practiced masterful control over his arousal. Later, when they arrived home, they made passionate love on the dining table.

Thankfully their kids were over at Myran's house, allowing the two lovers to make all the noise they wanted to make; and wow… did they ever!

Continued…


	178. Winter Man

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Winter Man**

 **RISA**

Murder was a rare event, in the 24th century, but from time to time it did happen. But as rare as that criminal act was, it was even rarer on so called pleasure planets; such as Risa. Those who vacationed on Risa were there for the fun that was provided for all adult guests. In fact, over the thirty-five years that Risa had been the supreme destination for those in search of fun, crime was pretty rare; but now there had been a murder. (issue #182 "Who Needs a God)

As it so happened to be, one of the Federations most famous criminal investigators was staying on Risa, when the crime had been reported. And even though it was the investigator's vacation; he was immediately called into action. He was from Earth, and his name was Ryan Tolbert…and just moments ago, it all began like this….

Inspector Ryan Tolbert was a rare one, to be sure. Whereas most of his friends ended up in Star Fleet, or getting contract work, Ryan Tolbert had spent his younger years getting degrees in criminology. His parents, and even his friends, tried to convince him that fighting crime was a waste of effort. They would say things like "there is no crime anymore" or "you'll end up a nothing no-one dead drunk on distant worlds trying beg for work"; they were half right.

The reality of the real world was simple; there was still crime out there. If postcards were being sent out to different parts of the galaxy claiming that there was no crime in the Federation then it would be a postcard filled with lies. Every society had a dark underbelly, and the Federation was no different.

Risa was where Ryan Tolbert came to unwind from the real world. And then it all started when a murder had happened on the paradise of a world. In fact, he had just let the woman he had come home with the night before out of his hotel room, and was about to shower, when there came a buzzing at his door. Ryan Tolbert got out of bed, put on a robe, and headed to the front door of his hotel room.

"This had better be good," Ryan said to himself as he made his way to the door, his left foot just barely missing the discarded glass of wine that was still on the floor near the door.

Ryan opened the door to find a very appealing ebony colored woman standing at the entrance.

"Good morning," the woman said in a pleasant voice, "my name is Arandis, and I am one of the chief facilitators of Risa."

Ryan let his eyes linger all the way down the front of her body, barely contained in a very sheer outfit, then all the way back, letting eyes linger at the strategic areas as he did. When his eyes met her again, she smiled.

"I hope you liked what you saw," she said with a sultry voice.

"No complaints here," Ryan said with a smile of his own. "Now, Umm," Ryan said, as he blinked his eyes several times to try to become more awake than he was, "what can I help you with?"

"Usually I do not concern myself with the live my guests lives outside of Risa," Arandis said, "however, there are occasions when I do; such as this one."

Ryan shook his head, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry lady," Ryan said, "I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm very tired. Can we try this again later?"

"Mr. Tolbert," Arandis said, "there has been a murder here, right in this very building we are in right now, two levels or so from where we are."

Ryan's eyes focused on Arandis more carefully.

"And so you checked the backgrounds of your guests to see if anyone here could help, hoping they had some experience in this kind of matter, and came to me. I'm flattered but I am not interested."

"Actually," Arandis said, "I sent an urgent communication to the Federation security division that handles criminal reports about three hours ago, and eventually they sent me a message they wanted me to give to you in person..."

"What do you mean they sent me a message?" Ryan Tolbert asked.

"A man named Oliver Cross," Arandis began to say.

"He's my boss," Ryan interjected with.

"Well, Mr. Cross gave me this message," Arandis said. "He told me to tell you that he believes that the Winter Man was on Risa as late as yesterday, and possibly could still be here, and he may have committed the murder I am talking to you about."

Upon hearing the name, Winter Man, a blank expression came over Ryan Tolbert's face.

"I'm sorry," Arandis said, "are you alright Mr. Tolbert?"

Tolbert refocused, and looked at her.

Tolbert looked at her, "please come in," he told her.

Ryan Tolbert let Arandis inside of his hotel room, and then he headed over to the small bar in the corner of the room. He poured himself a drink, offered to do so for Arandis, but she declined.

"Who is this Winter Man," Arandis asked, "do you know him?"

Tolbert nodded his head, and then went over to the large window that overlooked the large swimming area several floors below.

"I have been looking for Winter Man for nearly ten years now," Tolbert said, as he looked out the window.

Arandis came over to where he was standing.

"Did he hurt you?" Arandis asked.

Tolbert nodded, and then closed his eyes as he spoke.

"He killed my wife and daughter, believing that I was in the room he had planted explosives in," Tolbert explained, softly. "I had been chasing him for nearly ten years, and somehow he figured out where my family was living."

"I'm so sorry," Arandis said, as she patted his back. "I will call the Federation and let them know that we need another inspector."

"No," Tolbert replied, quickly. "If he his here, and he has killed, then that must mean he knows that I am here too. Perhaps he is tiring of our cat and mouse contest, and this is where he has come to end it once and for all."

"Can you stop him?" Arandis asked.

Ryan Tolbert looked over at Arandis and smiled.

"I don't know," he said.

Arandis, on impulse, moved closer and planted her lips on his. He put his hands around, pulling her closer to him. Moments later they were making love…

 **Elsewhere in space…**

James T Kirk opened his eyes. He was standing in a place that appeared to be nothing but bright light. Three glowing spheres of energy came out of the brightness. And then, right before Kirk's eyes, they became three historic figures from history; Sarek, K'mpec and Admiral Jonathan Archer.

"Welcome, James T Kirk," Jonathan Archer said.

"Am I dead?" Kirk asked, being that he was standing before three supposedly dead individuals.

"Not yet; Kirk," Sarek said. "However; you're time is coming; and sooner than you realize."

Kirk did not like the sound of that at all….

 **Continued…**

 **Next time...Professor Moriarty comes to the conclusion that he is not unique as it seems...and sets out to destroy Lal!**


	179. The Game

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **The Game**

A civilian transport vessel made its way through space. It was on a course that would take it to Deep Space Nine. Most of the passengers were part of a group of tourist on their way to "see the sights" of the Gamma-Quadrant. The Dominion War, though years in the past, was still fresh in most people's minds, and many were curious about the far off quadrant on the other side of the galaxy. The voyage was in the third day of its four day trip to the legendary space station.

And after a hold-over of a day, the journey would continue through the Bajoran wormhole to the other side of the galaxy.

There were 187 passengers and 28 crew members aboard the ship. The ship had common areas that all the passengers shared, such as a galley and a recreation centers. One of the civilian passengers was Professor Moriarty. He was no longer wearing the uniform of a high ranking Nazi officer. Instead he was wearing common civilian garb of the time. He liked to sit in the common recreation area so as to listen in on conversations of those around him, to get a better feel of the real outside universe he had only been a part of in the recent days. He had actually struck up a friendly relationship with a Vulcan child over the past couple days.

The boy's name was Shan, and after showing Moriarty the basic rules of 3-Dimensional chess, the two had met a few times over the past two days for friendly games in the recreation area. Moriarty was actually pleased to find the boy waiting in their usual spot, ready to play another game.

"Shan, it is good to see you," Moriarty said, as he sat down in the chair opposite the boy.

"It is pleasurable to see you again," Shan said. "I suppose we are running out of time to continue our games. I will miss them Mr. Moriarty."

"As will I," Moriarty said, as he looked at the boy and smiled.

It was ironic that Moriarty had made a friend with the Vulcan child in the real world, being that Moriarty ordered the obliteration of the Vulcan civilization in the faux reality inside of Barclay's program. The Nazis were very thorough, and had carried out his plans against the Vulcans with unmatched efficiency.

"However," Shan added finally, "there are always possibilities. Perhaps, one day, we shall meet again."

"I would like that; very much." Moriarty said, as he watched Shan make the first move.

Moriarty knew that it was probably impossible for holograms to procreate. But, then again, as Shan would say, there were always possibilities.

-  
Three hours later, after leaving the recreation area, and having barely won both games he had played with Shan, Moriarty headed back to his room. With the intelligence of Data at his disposal, and his own ingenuity, Moriarty had been able to book passage on the Transport with very little effort.

Gaining access to the ship's computers was easy enough; and booking passage even easier. He had decided to flee to the Gamma-Quadrant, knowing full well that Picard would send the authorities after him. And if he was caught, Moriarty was quite sure his unique existence would be in jeopardy.

With the hour getting late, Moriarty was reading a book, which he had found in the recreation area of the ship. It was a novelized version of Macbeth; Shakespeare's legendary tragedy. Moriarty had seen it performed several times, and while the novel did a good job of conveying the story, it seemed rather hollow without the actors of a play bringing the characters to life.

Moriarty set the book down as a random thought came to his mind. While he was confident he could elude capture, due to his unique nature, he had to keep reminding himself that Data was still out there, somewhere.

"Picard will try all that he can to find me," Moriarty said to himself; or so he thought.

 _"My love; you can be assured of that," the voice of Countess Regina Bartholomew said inside of Moriarty's mind._

"My darling," Moriarty said excitedly to the voice inside of his mind. "Where have you been? You're voice has been missing from my life these past few months. Hearing it again brings joy to me."

 _"Oh James," Regina said, "I have missed you so much as well. Tell me we can be together again; tell me that."_

Moriarty nodded his head.

"I will not let one day pass without trying to make that a reality," Moriarty said, with a tone of confidence in his voice.

 _"What about Picard, and his android?" Regina asked. "What if you are right; what if Data tries to find you? He is the only who can defeat you."_

"I fear you may be right," Moriarty said. "I cannot yet start my new life in the Gamma-Quadrant, not with Data out there. I do not want my uniqueness to be challenged. So to that end, when we arrive at Deep Space Nine, I will inquire as to where Lt. Commander Data is ( _Data is dead of course but Moriarty doesn't know this to be true_ ) and then I will find him and destroy him."

Moriarty set the book to the side of the bed, and began to plan his strategy against Data.

Far away in space, far from the transport taking Moriarty to DS9, there was a blue planet called Earth. Residing on the planet Earth, there was an android that was constructed with the same schematic's that had been used to construct Data. In fact, this android was, in some ways, superior to Data and its name was Lal. Very soon Moriarty would come to understand the existence of Lal, and then he would set out to destroy her.

But someone else already knew Moriarty would attempt to destroy Lal. This person had limited knowledge of that future event and that person was; Laas.

Laas was a renegade changeling who had one purpose in mind; returning to the Great Linking. After establishing himself as its leader, Laas would convince his fellow changelings to do what had to be done in order to ensure their survival; destroy all solid life forms. Assisting him was Myn; Lal's current lover and close friend.

Continued…


	180. Work of Art

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Work of Art**

 **Timus Prime…**

Without a doubt, the most luxurious property on Timus Prime belonged to the late Gregory Williams. He had become quite wealthy, in a society supposedly no longer based on wealth (yeah...right) due to his outstanding works of art. He was the Picasso of his time and his paintings were sought after by leaders from as far away as the Vorta council in the very distant Gamma-Quadrant.

For nearly a century it was accepted fact that T'Lvn, a female Vulcan, was the premier artist in the known galaxy. But, for nearly ten years, her reign was lost to Gregory Williams as his works of art began to fetch higher praise, as well as higher capital, for their ownership. The "Flight of the Om'nir Tears", perhaps the most important painting in over a hundred years, was the tipping point that made Gregory Williams a legend.

As S'vath entered the home, escorted by the lawyer representing the estate of Gregory Williams, an Efrosian named Ra-Giantha; S'vath took a moment to look over the paintings that were on the walls. Some of them were Gregory Williams' originals, but some of them were paintings from other noted artists, including the Vulcan T'Lvn. There were also works of arts from the past, such as two works by Claude Monet, one from Picasso, as well as an original piece of art from the legendary Cardassian artist Nanpart Malor.

"I was never really much of an enthusiast of artwork," S'vath said to Ra, softly. "However, all of these are quite extraordinary."

"And all of them are originals," Ra added, "even the ones by the other artists."

"Now that is very fascinating," S'vath said. "Mr. Williams was indeed very successful."

"You have no idea," Ra said to S'vath, "which is why I wanted you to be here when I read the contents of his last Will and Testament. I believe, like me, you will take his words as nothing more than an invitation for the family members to kill each other off."

"You really believe that?" S'vath asked.

"Yes, and due to client privileges, you understand that I cannot divulge my reasons until after I have read the Will," Ra explained to S'vath.

"I understand," S'vath said.

As they made their way through the large home, S'vath thought back to how he had even found himself in this situation.

Only a few weeks ago he was the first officer of a Starship; the Emprenda. Now, after the disappearance of James T Kirk, and the urging of Benjamin Sisko, S'vath found himself replacing Kirk as the chief law enforcement officer or Timus. Admiral Janeway had approved the transfer, meaning S'vath also maintained his rank of commander in Star Fleet, as he took on the role of Constable on the easy going world of Timus.

The two finally entered a large den where several people were waiting for them; the family and potential heirs of Gregory Williams (who we will meet next issue…)

* * *

In the center of Summit Grove was the small quaint government complex. It was where the local council and mayor kept their offices. Benjamin Sisko, the acting mayor of Summit Grove, was sitting in his office. Sisko was busy signing official paperwork for numerous basic town functions. The staff, which had all worked for the former mayor, M'uak (a Klingon) was very efficient and helpful.

Ms. Piper, a 74 year old secretary, was handing Sisko the various paperwork to sign. She looked up at the holo-picture of M'uak, which was still hanging on the wall.

"Mister Sisko," Piper said, "do we still not know why Mr. M'uak left our great little planet?"

Sisko looked at the picture.

"According to his resignation letter, he had family issues he had to attend to back in the Empire." Sisko told her.

"What a shame," Piper said. "He was really a nice man, for a Klingon."

"I wish I had gotten to know him," Sisko said.

As Sisko continued to sign the mundane paper work piper handed him, Harrison Riker came into the office. He was the son of Thomas Riker, and the chief deputy. He was also a pretty good gambler, and a well-known ladies man.

"Mr. Riker," Sisko said, as he looked up at Harrison as he came into the office. "Thank you for responding to my call to come to my office."

"No problem," Harrison Riker said to Sisko. "What can I help you with?"

Sisko looked up at Piper, who stood next to where he sat.

"That will be all for now, Ms. Piper," Sisko told her.

"Thank you Mr. Sisko," Piper said with a smile. "After these forms are submitted, I think we will be caught up at last."

"That is good to hear," Sisko said. "Timus is probably one of the last worlds where actual signatures are needed for official purposes." He shook his writing hand. "And it feels like it."

Piper smiled, took the signed paper work, and left the office and Riker stand down in a chair from across the desk where Sisko sat.

"No automated signatures?" Riker asked with a smile. "I don't think I've signed my name on anything more than once or twice my entire life."

"Trust me," Sisko said, "If I end up in this position much longer, I will see to the modernization. Now, as to why I have sent for you," Sisko began to say, "I was doing my official duty and finally got around to finalizing your position as a deputy to the Constable. I guess M'uak never got around to it," Sisko said.

"It was a pretty fast decision by Jim Kirk," Riker said. "Does there seem to be a problem?"

Sisko nodded.

"Actually there is," Sisko said. "Can you provide any official paper work as to where you were born, your medical records, or anything that can prove who you are?"

"Umm," Riker replied, "I'm sure I can if you needed this information."

"I do," Sisko said. "If you're part of any official government apparatus on a member world of the Federation, such as Timus, then this data is needed."

Riker stood up, and removed his badge.

"Then I will save us both the trouble," Riker said, as he placed his badge on the desk, "and resign."

And without another world, Harrison Riker left the office. Sisko could only watch and wonder what mystery Riker was trying contain. But Sisko would do more than wonder; he would investigate.

Continued…


	181. A Simple Solution

**James T Kirk;TNG**

 **Simple Solution**

 **Earth; Star Fleet Academy**

 **(new cast photo at my profile...)**

At Star Fleet Academy there are a few, though hard to find, private areas that the cadets can go for alone time; perhaps to study or just to clear their thoughts. One such place is a shaded area just outside the complex that houses the Academy's arboretum. There were trees to sit under, or in the case of Renee Stafford, trees to climb. At one point in her life she had been a tomboy, and she missed it, so, when she just wanted to release the stress of her life, she would climb one of the trees and usually pull out an old style pad of paper and draw on. She especially liked to draw the Golden Gate Bridge, which could be seen in the near distance. One of the biggest stress causers in her life at the Academy was her "friend" Azami.

Being Azami's friend wasn't easy. It seemed as if Azami went out of her way to get people to hate her, and Renee found herself wondering why she even hung out with the cold and bitter friend. Was Renee an enabler? Renee shook her head to clear such thoughts. She didn't come down to this secluded area to clutter her thoughts with Azami and her crazy antics. Even though they were friends, and at times intimate lovers, there was no deep friendship her; just the innocent time of two female cadets experiencing the academy together.

Renee was about to close her eyes when she saw a very strange sight. Two birds, one a seagull, the other a black bird, perhaps a raven, Renee couldn't tell, came swooping into the secluded area, landing side by side. Renee remained motionless to watch these two rival birds seemingly getting along. Perhaps Renee was witnessing bird détente!

But then, without warning, the two birds began to change shape. Their bird shapes became liquefied and then they merged, becoming one singular liquefied form, swirling about.

Renee wasn't dumb, she knew what they were; Changelings. She only knew of one Changeling personally and that was Myn; the first Founder cadet. Myn was Lal's friend and lover, but had also been known to share his bed with others, including Azami. When Azami had told Renee what he could do with his fingers, Renee almost collapsed at the thought of the pleasure Azami must have felt.

But if Myn was one of the Changelings below, then who was the other one? And what were they doing? Renee could only come to one conclusion; the two Changelings were making love. Finally the swirling mass of liquid became two, again, and then they solidified. One of them was Myn, and the other took the form of a male Changeling as well. Renee listened intently to what they were saying.

"It has been sometime since we have been together, in that way," Laas told Myn. "Perhaps, when this is all over, we can do it more frequently."

"I too would like that," Myn said.

Myn turned to walk away, but Laas reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. Myn turned to face Laas again.

"Myn; I know destroying the Android is not what we both want," Laas said, "I just want you to know that if it comes to that, you will be able to do it."

Myn looked at his friend, his mentor and his lover, and nodded.

"Laas, do not worry about me; I will do it," Myn said. "If destroying Lal helps accomplish our task in capturing the Moriarty holo-gram being, it will not be an issue. I just want you to promise me that if comes to that; it will be with meaning not just because it can be done."

"Of course," Laas said. "If the android…"

"Lal," Myn reminded him.

"If," Laas paused, "Lal can be spared, it will be done; you have my word."

Myn nodded at Laas, turned, and then made his way up the steps that led out of the obscure area.

Meanwhile, in the tree near to where Laas and Myn had their conversation, Renee remained as motionless as she could. She had no reservations that if Laas knew she was there, she would be killed. It was clear that Myn and Laas were up to something, and it was going to lead to the destruction of Lal. Even though Lal and Renee were not remotely friends, Renee didn't want to see the android destroyed.

Renee watched in silent fear as Laas just stood there, where he had been conversing with Myn. Did the Changeling know that Renee was there? And if not, then why was he just standing there. Then, suddenly, Laas morphed back into a black bird and then flew away. Renee just remained in the tree, just to be certain the Changeling didn't double back. After twenty minutes or so had passed, Renee slipped out of the tree and hurried up the steps. She had to find Lal to warn her that she was in imminent danger!

On the other side of the Academy, Cadets Rebecca and Lal were sitting together in the food court, along with Rebecca's boyfriend, another cadet, named Kylor.

Kylor hailed from the planet Imba-7. He was the younger brother of Kylon, who was a recently promoted LTJG in Star Fleet serving on the Naissance with Admiral Janeway.

As typical of those from his species, the tip of Kylor's tail had five strands of long hair. The tail was held up in the back by strong muscles, as well as the five strands of hair which were braided expertly with the white hair that draped back from his head. Dark brown skin for the rest of its body contrasted well with the color arrangement of the tail and head. A thong was worn in the back so as to cover a male sexual organ, which, for a humanoid species, was quite large. They were in mid-discussion about Lal's recent failure during a simulated Starship drill.

"And so," Rebecca said to her friends, "I pressed the wrong button and our weapons fired too soon, revealing our position and allowing the Bird of Preys to destroy us; killing everyone aboard."

"Wow," Kylor said, with excitement, "that means you broke the record of most simulated deaths by a cadet!"

"Kylor," Rebecca said, with a little anger in her voice, "you're my boyfriend. I would expect a little understanding."

"I understand more than you think," Kylor. "If you washout as a cadet, do not worry; I will still marry you. Then you can bare me twenty-seven children, and stay home and tend them."

"Did you say twenty-seven children?" Rebecca asked with a laugh. "Umm, no," Rebecca said, "my vagina isn't a damn sperm-bank depository. I can see having one, maybe two, but twenty-seven kids?"

"I will compromise," Kylor said, "how about eighteen?"

They both laughed, having already argued about the amount of children they would each like to have. As they laughed, Lal laughed as well, her humor chip picking up on the humorous content of the discussion.

Kylor stood up.

"I'll go refill your drink," he said, as he took Rebecca's glass and headed towards the drink station.

Lal couldn't help, nor it seemed any other female either, and a few males, the size of Kylor's sexual organ, kept hidden beneath a thong. The bulging cover of cloth stretched all the way down, just inches above the ground.

Lal, her eyes bulging, looked at Rebecca who had a conniving smile on her face.

"I still do not understand how the two of you, well at least you, survive having intercourse." Lal said, in a matter of fact tone.

"And I keep telling you," Rebecca said, in quite tones, "it's one of those pleasurable pains. Now, back on topic, do you think I'm going to washout of the Academy?"

"I am your friend, Rebecca Sisko, so I will not lie to you," Lal said.

"That's why we are such good friends," Rebecca assured Lal.  
"Unless you can improve your simulation scores, you will, as they say, be a washout." Lal said flatly.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence," Rebecca said. "I don't know why I can't perform in those idiotic simulations. My test scores are great, but my simulation scores are awful. I just don't understand my disconnection with tests and simulations."

Lal was about to respond when Professor Geordi Leforge stopped by. He looked directly down at Rebecca.

"Rebecca," Geordi said with a whisper, "what is it with you and these simulation scores."

"I don't know," Rebecca said. "I was just telling Lal that I don't understand it."

"My good friend, the late Commander Barclay, had troubles with his simulation scores as well," Leforge said as he sat down on a chair at the table. "He was like you; he did great on tests, but when it came to applying that knowledge in real life simulations, with other cadets, he just couldn't get it."

"Then how did he graduate and become a Commander in Starfleet?" Lal asked.

"Apparently, from what he told me, he would leave the Academy on the occasional weekend," Leforge began to explain, "and he would go across the bridge to this tiny karaoke bar near Chinatown."

"Karaoke; what is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Karaoke;" Lal said, " it is a form of entertainment, offered typically by bars and clubs, in which people take turns singing popular songs into a microphone over prerecorded backing tracks."

"Yes," Geordi said to Lal, "and by doing that he got over his performance anxiety, and was able to participate in simulations."

"I can't sing," Rebecca said, embarrassingly.

"Trust me; neither could Reg," Geordi said with a smile. "But Karaoke isn't always about the singing as it is getting the nerve up to embarrass one's self. I want you to try it," he handed her a note with an address written on it. "This is the address to the place Reg would sing at; take it."

"Oh come on," Rebecca pleaded.

"If you don't," Geordi said as he stood up, "I will have to take more drastic measures; like calling your dad."

"Alright," Rebecca said, in a defeated tone, "I'll go."

And with that, Geordi left; content that he had done his bit to help Rebecca become a better student.

Across campus...

Renee arrived at the dorm room that she shared with Azami. She went in and found Azami studying in the living room area. What Renee didn't know was that behind where she stood, there in the window, where the drapes were slightly opened, a black bird was staring in at her and Azami.

 **Planet Risa…**  
Arandis opened the door to the crime scene and then both she and Inspector Ryan Tolbert went in. There didn't seem to be a crime in the main living room area.

"In the bedroom," Arandis said to Ryan.

Ryan Tolbert followed Arandis through the hotel suite, and finally into the main bedroom where they saw a naked woman's body in the bed.

"Now, according to our own internal security report, the woman was strangled," Arandis said.

Ryan studied the naked body, and noticed the stains next to her torso. He pointed at the stains.

"According to the report, the stains are from female and male ejaculate. I think it's pretty obvious that they made love, and then he killed her," Arandis told him.

Ryan Tolbert stood up and surveyed the room. Everything was neat and tidy, and there was even a bouquet of flowers in the other room, obviously a gift.

"I don't know," Ryan finally said, "I think they were having more than just recreational sex; I think they were lovers. Let me guess," Ryan said, looking at Arandis, "she is listed as the only occupier of the room."

"Correct," Arandis said, "and although we do have security recordings, we don't seem to have any recordings on this level."

"Now that is interesting," Ryan said. "Arandis," he said after a moment, "Winter Man, who I have been chasing for all these years, has an uncanny ability of avoiding security detections. This could be his doing."

"Do you really think he did this, knowing that you would be here to investigate?" Arandis asked.  
Ryan thought for a moment.

"Yes," Ryan finally replied. "Now, listen; I trust all transportation, off going or incoming, has been halted."

"For another two hours, and then I have to allow them to reopen," Ardanis said. "This is the busiest time of the season."

Ryan went over to the window and looked out.

"Then that means our killer, most likely Winter man, is still on this planet, and he is most likely somewhere down there," Ryan said as he looked down at the throng of life milling about the gift shops and many other establishments.

"What do you want to do?" Arandis asked.

"How many people know of this?" Ryan asked.

"You, me and the inspection team that found her, and there were three of them, as well as the maid."

"Then," Ryan said, "I want it put out that this woman isn't dead." Ryan said, pointing at the dead body. "She is barely alive, and will be taken to the main medical complex."

"You're hoping to trap the killer if he comes back to finish the job," Arandis said with a smile.

"It is our only chance. We only have two hours," Ryan reminded Arandis. "So we have to do this and do it quickly. Roundup the inspection team and the maid and sequester them. Then, once that is done, we will put out a standard message that the woman survived the attack, and has been transferred to the medical building."

"What are you going to do?" Arandis asked.

"Catch the first transport off this world," Ryan said with a smile, as he dashed out.

And with that, Arandis and Inspector Ryan Tolbert went about setting the trap.

Continued…


	182. Dan'gin

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Dan'gin**

The planet Dan'gin was a world that was situated right on the invisible border that separated the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. It was a world without government, a place where scumbags flocked to.

Scoundrels of all shapes and sizes patronized the bars and sex clubs that littered the lone city on the planet. One could even say that Dan'gin was the evil counterpart world to Timus, which was, generally, a peaceful world. Dan'gin was a dog eat dog world where physical strength and weapons separated the winners from the losers as did wealth and power. Neither the Federation nor the Klingon Empire, the closest powers to the world, had any desire to move in and clean the planet up. The Gorn had tried, decades earlier, but lost seven ships and thousands of lives in the process. The lack of weapon laws meant that an invading force would face certain doom. Even the Jem'Hadar avoided Dan'gin during the Dominion War; the planet's reputation the main reason why.

So, it was pretty much general knowledge that Dan'gin was a universe of its own. If anyone was foolish to go there then they would have to suffer the consequences. The criminal element that flocked there also had one simple code; do not bring your criminal efforts to Dan'gin. Meaning; no kidnapped victims were to be brought there, because the major powers, Federation/Klingons/Romulans ect, would have to respond if their citizens were kidnapped and brought to Dan'gin. Murder was allowed on Dan'gin, as well as swindling, or rape, or any lurid act, as well as gambling, prostitution and illegal cloning.

One citizen of Dan'gin had arrived on the world five years earlier. His name was Chakotay; and he was a former Star Fleet officer, but had also been a member of the Maquis. And upon the Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay was not happy with what had happen to his former associates in the Maquis, and he didn't like the plea bargain the Federation had offered him and others of the Maquis that had served aboard Voyager. Chakotay fled Federation space, rather than sign the plea bargain, and thus became a wanted criminal.

He ended up on Dan'gin because many of the criminal elements there had helped his cause during the days of the Maquis and their struggle against the Federation and Cardassians, were there and it only seemed natural that he would end up there too.

After five years of investing in criminal acts throughout the system, mainly through his numerous contacts in the Orion Syndicate, Chakotay had made himself a pretty good fortune and had a feared name. He was also known as someone not to cross. Many who had crossed Chakotay had been killed; ruthlessly. Over those five years he had become a cold cruel man out to make a simple percentage.

Chakotay owned a joint on Dan'gin. It was a bar, brothel, and pretty much one of the most popular hangouts on Dan'gin. If you were a top of the line criminal and or scumbag, Chakotay's was the place you went to gamble, or just sit at a table or at the bar with no cares or bothers.

The scent of all kinds of illegal drugs, sweat from the varied alien life forms that came there, and the undeniable aroma of other bodily fluids, would cause anyone to faint upon their first venture into the bar. It wasn't uncommon to see sexual acts happening in the booths that were scattered about the darkened parlor.

An occasional fist fight would break out at the various games of chance that were played all about the parlor as well. Dabo wheels, Poker tables and Dom'Jot tables were the most favored games of chance. If patrons got into fights, and couldn't afford the damaged furniture, then they were taken out of the club and decapitated by Bak'loth.

Bak'loth, a massive Chalnoth warrior, and was Chakotay's chief enforcer, was not to be trifled with. To get to Chakotay meant you had to get though Bak'loth, and that wasn't easy to do.

Bak'loth was standing in his customary position in the far corner of the bar. Near to where he stood, two naked Orion slave women were engaged in sexual acts together in a cage suspended from the ceiling. There were to drunken patrons passed out on a table below the cage, but no other customers in the vicinity of that area of the bar, which was fine with Bak'loth. He looked up at the two Orion women and wondered if they knew that no one was watching them.

One of the Orion women began to urinate, or least Bak'loth thought it was urine, and the expelled liquid drained out of the cage onto one of the drunks below. Bak'loth shook his head, and then decided to stand somewhere else. It was then that he saw someone looking into the bar from one of the entrances.

Bak'loth's eyes locked with the unknown person. The human held up three fingers then two fingers then three fingers again; it was a code. Bak'loth nodded and then headed across the bar, through the maze of life forms that cluttered the busy area of the establishment, and over to where Chakotay sat; in his private booth with six Orion slave girls, three to each side of him, doing his every bidding.

Chakotay was French kissing one of the women, as another woman had her hands down the front side of his trousers. Yet another woman was gently stroking the tattoo on the left side of his face. Chakotay looked up at Bak'loth, who then nodded. Chakotay knew what the signal meant.

"Stop," he told the women.

They all moved away from him. Before he left, he grabbed a woman by the hair and tugged it really hard. She had been the one who had her hand down the inside of his trousers.

"You're too slow," he told her.

"I thought," she said, as she whimpered, "you would like it slow."

"You thought wrong," Chakotay said, and then he looked up at Bak'loth. "Give her to Tragam. Perhaps that fat f**k of a Ferengi can use her."

"Please no," the woman pleaded, "I will do anything you want. Please give me another chance!"

Chakotay slapped her hard, very hard, causing a red mark on her face.

"To hell with Tragam; kill her instead," Chakotay said to Bak'loth.

And with that, Bak'loth reached down and grabbed the woman by the hair and then dragged her, along the floor, as she screamed in fear, into the crowd of gamblers and fiends that were nearby, and then out one of the exits. Chakotay stood up and then looked at the five girls who remained. He pointed at the one woman who was a Bajoran.

"When I return," he told her, above the loud noise of the music, "your hand will take the place of her hand; you better know what I want or..." he slowly traced his finger across the base of the Bajoran woman's neck.

And with that, Chakotay headed towards another exit; his private exit. It was where he and he alone came into and left the bar. He went out the exit, which led to a secure area outside the bar. Standing there was a man in a robe with a cloak over his head. The man lowered the cloak; it was Jean-Luc Picard…

…continued with Part Two….


	183. The Contract

**Don't forget to read the issue before this one which posted a half-hour earlier.** **James T Kirk; TNG..Dan'gin**

 **James T Kirk; TNG**

 **The Contract**

 _Last time…_

 _Chakotay was in the swanky club he owned, which was crowded with all sorts of criminal elements on the planet Dan'gin, and then he headed towards an exit; his private exit. It was where he, and his #1 guard, a Chalnoth warrior named Bak'loth, came in and out of the club. Chakotay went out the exit, which led to a secure area outside the bar. Standing there was a man in a robe with a cloak over his head. The man lowered the cloak; it was Jean-Luc Picard…_

 **The lawless planet of Dan'gin**

It was a very tense moment as Jean-Luc Picard, one of the most honored Star Fleet officers to have ever served, came face to face with one of the most reviled officers ever to have served; Chakotay.

Chakotay pointed at Picard. A small pitter patter of rain began to fall, and gradually got harder as the two men squared off.

"The only reason I have not had you killed, Picard, is because of the debt I owed you. You can consider that debt closed," Chakotay said; practically spitting out each word as he spoke.

Picard was about to speak when Bak'loth came out of the same exit that Chakotay had just stepped through himself just moments earlier. Bak'loth was carrying the decapitated head of the Bajoran woman who had not satisfied Chakotay's sexual whims earlier. Bak'loth held up the head and grunted. Chakotay nodded, and then Bak'loth went back inside the wild establishment. Chakotay looked back at Picard.

"You have one minute," Chakotay said.

"I am in need of your services, Chakotay, and I am willing to pay whatever price you name," Picard said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Chakotay said. "Just what kind of dumb f*ck do you take me to be" Chakotay asked.

"I do not consider you to be anything of the sort, but what I do know is that I need your unique services and I am willing to pay quite handsomely. I know that you have many others who work for you who can," Picard paused, "find someone discretely."

"Go on," Chakotay said, not once taking his eyes off of Picard.

"I would like to hire one these employees of yours to do just that; to find someone," Picard said softly.

"And bring them back to face justice? I don't think so Picard," Chakotay said, as turned and headed back toward his club. "Our debt is even," he reminded Picard as he neared the door that would take him back inside.

"Not to bring back to face justice," Picard added, as he spoke at Chakotay's back, "but to be destroy; or killed, however you wish to put it."

The rain became harder, with only the red neon sign of Chakotay's club providing any light to see by. Both men appeared to be in a down pour of blood, which Chakotay found quite ironic.

Chakotay stopped, and then slowly turned around to face Picard.

"I don't believe you," Chakotay said.

"I'm telling you the truth, Chakotay, and like I said, I will pay any price for this to be done," Picard said, with the sound of desperation in his voice.

"Who do you want to eliminate?" Chakotay asked.

Picard gave Chakotay a brief recap of his last encounter with Moriarty, including the death of Reginald Barclay at the hands of the maniacal holo-gram.

"So," Chakotay said, upon hearing the brief recap, "Barclay is dead; good. After the shit my life turned into after we came back, I wish he never had helped bring us home."

"Chakotay," Picard said softly, "much of this twisted existence of yours is of by your own accord."

"F*ck you Picard," Chakotay said, with deep anger in his voice. "I don't live in that vanilla universe of yours, and I never have. And trust me, in time; I will deal with everyone who had a hand in tearing down the Maquis, starting with Sisko. As for hunting down this hologram of yours, I will take the contract. I will send you a coded message with my price after you leave. If you don't like the price I give you, I suggest you do not return to barter; or I will kill you myself."

Picard nodded in agreement, and then he watched as Chakotay went back inside the loud confines of the club. Moments later Picard was beamed away and reappeared inside the Delta Flyer 2. Captain Tom Paris, who was at the controls, looked at the drenched Picard.

"Well, Ambassador, how did it go?" Paris asked. "Did Chakotay see you?"

Picard stepped into the private area in the back of the flyer, and came back out in casual clothing, and with a clean shaven face.

"It is hard to believe that someone like Chakotay could have ever been a Star Fleet officer," Picard said with regret in his voice. "One can only imagine the depth his soul has fallen to."

"Things did not go well for him after we got back to the Alpha Quadrant," Paris said. "I know it may sound strange, but I feel sorry for the old lug head. We got along, but he and I never really saw eye to eye for all the years we were making our way back, but I respected him. After the tragic accident with 7 of 9, ever since then his life has gone downhill. Even Bellana couldn't get him to change his ways, and she was closer to him than most of us."

Picard was about to say something when a chirping sound came from the main control panel.

"Chakotay has sent us a message," Picard said, looking at the panel.

Picard opened the message and read the price tag for one of Chakotay's employees to destroy Moriarty.

"Sir," Paris said, "are you sure this is legal; having someone destroy Moriarty? Doc and Vic Fontaine have been declared citizens, and so was Moriarty recently. If you do this, are you not paying for someone to murder him?"

Picard dodged the question.

"Normally I would agree, but just so that we are clear on this, special dispensation had been granted in this matter," Picard replied. "And while I would normally not condone such dramatic action, I believe in this case, it is warranted."

"Where do want to go to now?" Paris asked, piloted the Delta Flyer 2 out of Dan'gin's orbit.

"I promised Ambassador Spock that I would meet him back on Vulcan," Picard said.

"Is he still trying to decipher the language on that object they found on Vulcan?" Paris asked.

"Yes, quite right," Picard said. "I would never describe a Vulcan's actions being driven by a hunch, but then again, this is Spock we're talking about."

The Delta Flyer 2 entered warp, and streaked toward Vulcan.

 **Planet Romulas...**

The strange ancient carvings, some 10000 years old or so, had been found nearly six months earlier. Spock had even traveled to Romulas to view them after being requested to do so by a long time Romulan friend. But something else was about to be discovered near to the carvings.

Two young Romulans, who were part of the excavation team, were pain stakingly dusting off a new layer of exposed sediment. One of the young Romulans, who was roughly 25 Earth years old, was using her very fine brush and was dusting off what she thought was a rock; but then she stood back. Her team mate was astounded as well, as he stood back too. Because it wasn't a rock they had found; it was a finger...

continued...


	184. Clues

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Clues**

 **Inside the home of the late Gregory Williams...**

S'vath followed the Efrosian lawyer, Ra-Giantha, into the large den where the hopeful heirs to the estate of Gregory Williams waited. There were six of them in all and they were sitting about the room giving off the distinct impression that none of them liked each other. Ra handed S'vath a data pad and whispered to S'vath…

"This pad has information on each of the people; read along so you can familiarize yourself with each of them. They are a very," Ra paused, "eclectic family."

"I will," S'vath said.

"Everyone," Ra said to them all, "I have brought Constable S'vath along because of the seriousness of Mr. Williams' final Will and Testament. And before any of you can protest his being here, I am going to ask you to wait, as I'm going to read the Will right here and now."

S'vath sat down in a chair so that Ra wouldn't be upstaged during the reading of the Will. S'vath also started reading the information contained on the data pad about those gathered.

"I, Gregory Williams," Ra began to read, "hereby make these final statements as to the dispensation of my estate. First off, let me say," Ra said, as he continued to read the final words of Gregory Williams, "I despise all but one of you; and that would be Denise, my oldest daughter."

Everyone looked over at Denise. She was a tall and very beautiful woman. S'vath estimated her age to be around thirty years old. From just looking at her, S'vath could tell she was a quiet and reserved woman; nearly Vulcan in her demeanor. He read the data pad which contained Ra's quick notes about her.

 _This one may seem calm and collected, but trust me, she can be ruthless. Gregory may say that he liked her best, but that's because of her forward personality, and not because of love. She is the only child who seemed to inherit Gregory's artistic abilities. Many of her paintings can be found throughout the system, but she never pursued it beyond it being a hobby._

"As for the rest of you," Ra continued to read, "You are all either swindlers or leaches. However, long ago I realized that life is always a struggle between the survival of the fittest. I could easily have willed my estate, valued at 250,000 bars of gold pressed latinum to Denise, my darling daughter; but I won't."

"Why not," Denise asked rhetorically. "If he believed me to be superior to the rest of you; then why didn't he just leave me everything instead of having to endure some crazy test?"

"Oh come on," an older woman from the corner of the room. "Gregory didn't love you Denise, he just saw you as a toy like all of us; a favored toy, but still just a toy."

"That is Gregory's wife, Stella," Ra whispered to S'vath. "He couldn't stand her."

S'vath read he passage about Stella.

 _She was married to Gregory for 32 years, but he married her just to have a wife by his side for social occasions such as parties and charity functions... Though she bore him the three children who are here today, there was never real passion between them. Gregory was not a devoted or honorable husband, which you will learn pretty soon._

"Your father was always doing these crazy antics to prove our loyalty," Stella continued to say, as she drank a glass containing some sort of spirit. "I for one can't understand why he didn't give me everything; I was his wife God damn him! I had to endure being pregnant three times. But I guess that wasn't enough devotion for the pompous Gregory Williams."

It was clear to S'vath that Stella was playing the sympathy card, but upon looking at the faces of those gathered, it wasn't working; and three of them were her own children.

S'vath looked at the data pad, which also had pictures of each of the gathered people. As Ra went on with boring elements of the will, S'vath looked at each person, and then read the data pad about them.

 _Gregory had two other children. His lone son was Gabe. S'vath looked at the picture and then over at Gabe. Unfortunately, Gabe is a gambler and a drunk. He never lived up to Gregory's harsh standards. Gabe washed out of school, washed out at several professions, and at the young age of 28, he has no certain future except for possibly inheriting wealth from his father._

 _Next we have Gwen, and her husband Martin. Gwen, as you can see, is stunningly beautiful. She, being the youngest child, lived a very spoiled life. The finest schools, the finest upbringing, and yet she gave that all up and is one of the most sought after holo-porn stars. She has been featured in several holoprograms and has made quite a name for herself, though, she has blown her earnings on her fancy life style. Her career in the adult holo-porn industry is winding down, even at the age of 26, due to the never ending demand for fresh and young faces in that industry._

 _Her husband is Martin Thorn; he is 40 years old, 14 years older than Gwen. You might recognize his last name. He is the illegitimate son of Lawrence Thorn, the wealthy industrialist who died inside the Naissance Dyson Sphere several months ago._

 _Finally, we have Vernon Williams. He is Gregory's own surviving sibling. He is three years older than Gregory, and while an artist like his dead brother, he never attained the fame that Gregory did._

Ra finished up with the mundane aspects of the Will, which were required to read before the actual body of the will. Ra continued reading the words of Gregory Williams.

"With the legal mumbo jumbo out of the way," Ra continued to read the words of Gregory Williams. "I shall now reveal what you have all gathered to hear. I am going to give my entire fortune, including all of my artwork, to only one person. The strangest thing is? I don't know who that person is going to be; you all do."

"What does that mean?" Gabe asked. "How are we supposed to know?"

"Maybe daddy wants me to have sex with each of you," Gwen said. "You know, keeping it all in the family. It's not like we never played spin the bottle," she said with a sexy grin aimed at her brother Gabe and her sister Denise."

"You're sick," Denise fired back.

"Oh yeah," Gwen said, with a coy sound in her voice, "You and I liked to play doctor."

"Darling," Martin Thorn said, softly, "please let the lawyer speak."

"Would you please just continue," Gabe said to Ra, "I don't want to have to hear these two bitches any longer than I have too."

"You and me both," Stella, the mother of all three kids added. "How are we supposed to know who is going to get the fortune?"

"Let me continue reading," Ra told them all. Then he went back to reading the words of Gregory Williams. "The one person who will get everything," Ra went on to say, "will be the one who is still alive two weeks from now."

There was silence in the room, and S'vath now understood why he was brought to hear the final Will and Testament of Gregory Williams. It was nothing more than an invitation for his heirs; to kill each other…in two weeks. It was truly a contest; a survival of the fittest.

And then, at that very moment, Stella, Gregory's widow, began to choke, and dropped her glass of wine Everyone rushed over as S'vath leaned down to check the fallen woman's pulse. He was shocked just as much as the others were as he said those two dreaded words...

"She's dead..."

Continued…


	185. Cat and Mouse Mouse and Cat

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Cat and Mouse…Mouse and Cat**

 **Planet Risa…**

The spaceport on Risa was built on a small scale. Part of the allure of the pleasure planet was its so called isolation from the rest of the galaxy. A large space port would be a constant reminder to the guests of the "outside world" they were feeling from. So, the port was kept small and quaint.

Ryan Tolbert, wearing a fake beard and mustache, made his way across one of the walkways that over looked the waiting area below, where guests were waiting for transport vessels to either beam them up, or, shuttle them up for departure from the planet. There was a medium size crowd below, but not too large for Ryan Tolbert to view innocently, hoping to pick out the person who might be ever the elusive Winter Man.

Winter Man was a serial killer whom Ryan Tolbert had been chasing for many years. Tolbert had no idea what Winter Man looked like, due to the killer's ability to dodge surveillance. When Winter Man had broken into Tolbert's home and killed his wife and child, Winter Man had been able to disable the advance surveillance gear that was all through the presumably secured home.

Tolbert looked about the gathered passengers below, all of whom had finished vacationing on Risa, and were heading back to their real lives. He saw human, Klingons, Tellerites, Hot'haqs and many other species, though to be sure, humans made up the bulk of the visitors. Ryan Tolbert had an ear piece that allowed him to communicate with Risa's main security apparatus, and he wore special contact-lenses that were connected to a database that allowed him to zoom in on a target, and have the data base scan the individual for their identity.

"How long is it going to be until you release the news that the victim is still alive?" Ryan asked with a whisper, knowing that Arandis could hear him on the other end at the main security office several miles away.

"In ten seconds," Arandis replied. "And then it will be part of information on the various screens that have scrolling information going across them."

"Yes," Tolbert said, "I see one of the screens now."

And then he waited, and then, right on clue, ten seconds later, the letters scrolled across the various news screens across the waiting area, with the news that the victim of an attempted murder had survived and was being tended to at the local medical center on Risa.

Crime Inspector Ryan Tolbert immediately began zooming in on each would be transport passenger, hoping to see someone respond to the news. Face by face, he looked at each one. Was it the tall Klingon near the back, or the plump Hynobian female with the pink and purple skin? Were any of these individuals in the waiting area the Winter Man? The fake news that the victim had survived continued to scroll across the screen.

And then; someone did indeed look at the news on the screen, and that person began to look around, obviously looking for any law enforcement; or at least that was Ryan Tolbert's gut instinct. As he zoomed in on the face of the individual, Arandis spoke to Ryan via the microscopic ear peace in his ear.

"The database has found a facial match to that human you are looking at," Arandis. "And this is very odd."

"What is very odd?" Ryan asked as he watched the stranger stand up from his chair, and begin heading toward the spaceport exit. "And hurry; he's on his way toward the south-side exit."

"According to the Federation database, his name is Alistair Martin; some sort of law enforcement officer from Earth and," Arandis paused, "according to the database Mr. Martin is supposed to be dead."

Ryan Tolbert kept an eye on the supposedly dead Alistair Martin. Tolbert was on the second level, and was hoping beyond hope that the mysterious Martin did not spot him. If Alistair Martin really was the Winter Man killer, and had eluded capture for all these years, then Ryan Tolbert knew that Alistair had to be very smart and cunning. And then, what Ryan Tolbert feared the most; happened. Alistair came to a stop, whirled around, and looked right up at Ryan Tolbert on the second level. Alistair did the unthinkable and took a bow; and then he continued his hurried pace toward the exit. Alistair knew this was it; his time to capture his most elusive prey.

Ryan ran down the upper level and saw that the path would turn left, and then back right again, toward the exit. He didn't have time to follow the path, so Ryan, at full speed, ran toward a food stand and, using a nearby guardrail by the overhand of the second level, he jumped up to the roof of the food stand, to the astonished gasp of the dozen or so patrons, and then he ran across the roofs of five other small businesses. He leaped off the last one, and then tumbled back down to the walkway below. He was near the second floor exit, and could still see Alistair making his way down the first level; but where was the criminal going?

"Keep an eye on him," Arandis said in Ryan's ear. "I have help on the way," she told him.

"Tell them to hurry," Ryan said, as he jumped off the second level and landed in a group of bushes on the lower level; the prickly branches of the bushes gashing his arm, drawing blood, as he stood up and began his hurried pursuit of the Winter Man!

 **Elsewhere in space…**

James T Kirk opened his eyes. He was standing in a place that appeared to be nothing but bright light. Three glowing spheres of energy came out of the brightness. And then, right before Kirk's eyes, they became three historic figures from history; Sarek, K'mpec and Admiral Jonathan Archer.

"Welcome, James T Kirk," Jonathan Archer said.

"Am I dead?" Kirk asked, being that he was standing before three supposedly dead individuals.

"Not yet; Kirk," Sarek said. "However; your time is coming; and sooner than you realize."

Kirk did not like the sound of that at all.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked. "I recognize you, Captain Archer, from the images in the history texts at Star Fleet. I have men Ambassador Sarek, and while I now know your name is K'mpec," Kirk said to K'mpec, "I know you as M'uak; the mayor of Summit Grove."

"I have read much about the career of Jim Kirk," Archer said, with a smile. "Your legend precedes you."

"Those accomplishments you speak of are not mine; alone," Kirk replied.

"Yes, we know about the transporter accident," Archer said to Kirk. "We know that it brought you into the future and deposited you and your dead friends, Chekov and Uhura, on the planet of Triskelion. We are also aware of the fact that it was Trelane who brought you here."

"But let me guess," Kirk cut in, "because of my unplanned trip into the future, I have become a rogue element. Gary-7 and two members of the Q-continuum have already told me this."

"He knows too much," K'mpec said to Archer, "his fate must be met here and now."

"Wait a moment," Kirk said to them all, "you just told me how I got here into time period; all of which I already knew. Perhaps, before you do whatever it is you plan to do, you tell me how three dead legends from the past have managed the same thing."

Archer looked to Sarek who then looked to K'mpec.

"Okay," Archer said, "You're right, Jim Kirk, you have a right to know the truth. But before I explain, let me introduce you to the fourth member of our," Archer paused to find the best word, "team."

Another sphere appeared, just as bright as the other three had been. In changed shape and solidified into the form of….Khan Noonien Singh.

Continued…


	186. Another Game

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **The Game**

A civilian transport vessel made its way through space. It was on a course that would take it to Deep Space Nine. Most of the passengers were part of a group of tourist on their way to "see the sights" of the Gamma-Quadrant. The Dominion War, though years in the past, was still fresh in most people's minds, and many were curious about the far off quadrant on the other side of the galaxy. The voyage was in the third day of its four day trip to the legendary space station.

And after a hold-over of a day, the journey would continue through the Bajoran wormhole to the other side of the galaxy.

There were 187 passengers and 28 crew members aboard the ship. The ship had common areas that all the passengers shared, such as a galley and a recreation centers. One of the civilian passengers was Professor Moriarty. He was no longer wearing the uniform of a high ranking Nazi officer. Instead he was wearing common civilian garb of the time. He liked to sit in the common recreation area so as to listen in on conversations of those around him, to get a better feel of the real outside universe he had only been a part of in the recent days. He had actually struck up a friendly relationship with a Vulcan child over the past couple days.

The boy's name was Shan, and after showing Moriarty the basic rules of 3-Dimensional chess, the two had met a few times over the past two days for friendly games in the recreation area. Moriarty was actually pleased to find the boy waiting in their usual spot, ready to play another game.

"Shan, it is good to see you," Moriarty said, as he sat down in the chair opposite the boy.

"It is pleasurable to see you again," Shan said. "I suppose we are running out of time to continue our games. I will miss them Mr. Moriarty."

"As will I," Moriarty said, as he looked at the boy and smiled.

It was ironic that Moriarty had made a friend with the Vulcan child in the real world, being that Moriarty ordered the obliteration of the Vulcan civilization in the faux reality inside of Barclay's program. The Nazis were very thorough, and had carried out his plans against the Vulcans with unmatched efficiency.

"However," Shan added finally, "there are always possibilities. Perhaps, one day, we shall meet again."

"I would like that; very much." Moriarty said, as he watched Shan make the first move.

Moriarty knew that it was probably impossible for holograms to procreate. But, then again, as Shan would say, there were always possibilities.

-  
Three hours later, after leaving the recreation area, and having barely won both games he had played with Shan, Moriarty headed back to his room. With the intelligence of Data at his disposal, and his own ingenuity, Moriarty had been able to book passage on the Transport with very little effort.

Gaining access to the ship's computers was easy enough; and booking passage even easier. He had decided to flee to the Gamma-Quadrant, knowing full well that Picard would send the authorities after him. And if he was caught, Moriarty was quite sure his unique existence would be in jeopardy.

With the hour getting late, Moriarty was reading a book, which he had found in the recreation area of the ship. It was a novelized version of Macbeth; Shakespeare's legendary tragedy. Moriarty had seen it performed several times, and while the novel did a good job of conveying the story, it seemed rather hollow without the actors of a play bringing the characters to life.

Moriarty set the book down as a random thought came to his mind. While he was confident he could elude capture, due to his unique nature, he had to keep reminding himself that Data was still out there, somewhere.

"Picard will try all that he can to find me," Moriarty said to himself; or so he thought.

 _"My love; you can be assured of that," the voice of Countess Regina Bartholomew said inside of Moriarty's mind._

"My darling," Moriarty said excitedly to the voice inside of his mind. "Where have you been? You're voice has been missing from my life these past few months. Hearing it again brings joy to me."

 _"Oh James," Regina said, "I have missed you so much as well. Tell me we can be together again; tell me that."_

Moriarty nodded his head.

"I will not let one day pass without trying to make that a reality," Moriarty said, with a tone of confidence in his voice.

 _"What about Picard, and his android?" Regina asked. "What if you are right; what if Data tries to find you? He is the only who can defeat you."_

"I fear you may be right," Moriarty said. "I cannot yet start my new life in the Gamma-Quadrant, not with Data out there. I do not want my uniqueness to be challenged. So to that end, when we arrive at Deep Space Nine, I will inquire as to where Lt. Commander Data is ( _Data is dead of course but Moriarty doesn't know this to be true_ ) and then I will find him and destroy him."

Moriarty set the book to the side of the bed, and began to plan his strategy against Data.

Far away in space, far from the transport taking Moriarty to DS9, there was a blue planet called Earth. Residing on the planet Earth, there was an android that was constructed with the same schematic's that had been used to construct Data. In fact, this android was, in some ways, superior to Data and its name was Lal. Very soon Moriarty would come to understand the existence of Lal, and then he would set out to destroy her.

But someone else already knew Moriarty would attempt to destroy Lal. This person had limited knowledge of that future event and that person was; Laas.

Laas was a renegade changeling who had one purpose in mind; returning to the Great Linking. After establishing himself as its leader, Laas would convince his fellow changelings to do what had to be done in order to ensure their survival; destroy all solid life forms. Assisting him was Myn; Lal's current lover and close friend.

Continued…


	187. Weeping Willows

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Weeping Willow!**

Previously…on Earth at the Starfleet Academy

 _Laas and Myn were not aware that their decision to end the life of Lal had been over heard by Renee, who had climbed up a nearby tree for some quiet time on her own. Renee remained as motionless as she could. She had no reservations that if Laas or Myn knew she was there, she would be killed. It was clear that Myn and Laas were up to something, and it was going to lead to the destruction of Lal. Even though Lal and Renee were not remotely friends, Renee didn't want to see the android destroyed._

 _With their conversation over, Myn morphed back into a white seagull and flew away, but Laas remained._

 _Renee watched in silent fear as Laas just stood there, where he had been conversing with Myn. Did the Changeling know that Renee was there? And if not, then why was he just standing there. Then, suddenly, Laas morphed back into a black bird and then flew away. Renee just remained in the tree, just to be certain the Changeling didn't double back. After twenty minutes or so had passed, Renee slipped out of the tree and hurried up the steps. She had to find Lal to warn her that she was in imminent danger!_

 _Twenty minutes later, Renee arrived at the dorm room that she shared with Azami. She went in and found Azami studying in the living room area. What Renee didn't know was that behind where she stood, there in the window, where the drapes were slightly opened, a black bird was staring in at her and Azami._

Our story continues…

"Hey, where have you been?" Azami asked Renee, looking up from her data pad filled with Physics notes. "You said you were going to help me study this crap."

"Oh my God Azami," Renee said, with gasps of air, "We have to warn Lal."

"She can go to hell for all I care," Azami said as she went back to studying, but then she looked back up at Renee. "Warn her of what?" Azami asked.

"I saw her boyfriend, Myn, the changeling," Renee began to explain quickly, as she sat in the chair next to Azami; "he was with some other Founder. They're up to something, and whatever it is, destroying Lal is part of their plan."

"Were you up in that tree again?" Azami asked with a laugh. "You must have fallen asleep and had a crazy dream."

Renee shook her head.

"No, I wasn't dreaming; it was real," Renee said, as she got out of the chair and headed to her room. "I need to go pee, and then I'll go warn her."

Azami looked over at the window and saw the black bird looking back at her. Azami nodded her head, and then stood up and walked toward Renee's room.

An hour later, Azami and Laas were in the secluded area where Renee had overheard Laas's conversation with Myn. Renee was on the dirt ground, next to a jumbled up tree, dead. Her head had been smashed in by what appeared to be a tragic fall, and a large branch crashing on top of her; or course, it was just a cover job, since it had been Azami and Laas who had done the dirty deed. Blood and brain debris intermingled with branches.

"It will appear to have been an accident, and no one will know the difference," Azami said, as she looked at Renee's body. "They'll just assume that she came here for her quite time, and then tragically fell to her death; sad, but necessary." And then she turned to face Laas. "It would not have been necessary to do this had you been more careful. What were you thinking; talking with Myn like that in the open."

"Perhaps it was foolish," Laas said, "but your being intimate with Myn was a big risk too. If he had found out you were a changeling, it would have been bad enough. Finding out that I was in league with another race of changelings, who are the ancient blood enemies of the Founders, would have jeopardized everything we have worked for. You need to be more careful."

Azami shook her head, and then seductively walked around Laas, tracing her fingers in a sexy way as she went.

"Unlike your kind," Azami said, "mine would die without physical intimacy with solids or other changelings. And while Myn isn't really human, he still has some very interesting," Azami flashed a lust filled smile, "abilities that I just HAD to experience."

"A foolish course of action," Laas came back with.

"Let's get one thing straight," Azami said, with cold anger in her eyes, as she moved her face inches from Laas's face, "I determine what course of actions we take; do not forget that."

And with that, Azami morphed into…nothing….and was gone.

Two hours later, three joggers came across the dead body of Renee. Soon, an emergency medical team arrived as well as administrative officials of the Academy arrived on the scene, including Professor Geordi Leforge and the latest new comer to the teaching ranks at Star Fleet Academy; Annika Hansen. Also on the scene, for purely procedural reasons, was Commander Mike Stone of the Earth Security force.

The news of Renee's tragic accident spread across the campus. Rebecca Sisko and Lal watched, as others did, as Azami was informed of the incident at the food court. Azami broke down and began to cry (all an act of course) and hugged Professor Leforge, who had come to deliver the tragic news.

"I feel so sorry for her," Rebecca said to Lal. "I know we don't really care for Azami, but Renee was her best friend; it's so sad."

Myn came over and sat down with Rebecca and Lal.

"Wow, I just heard," Myn said softly, as they watched Professor Leforge escort the distraught Azami away from the food court. "How did it happen?" Myn asked.

"You know how she liked do go down to that area near the med lab, and study in those trees?" Rebecca asked. "Apparently the tree she was on collapsed, and crushed her."

Myn thought for a moment; that was the same area where he and Laas had been conversing earlier.

"No," Myn said, "I didn't know she went down there. So the tree just fell down? Is that normal for trees to fall like that?"

"Perhaps it was one of the older trees," Lal offered.

"Yeah, maybe," Rebecca said.

But Myn's mind was racing. If Renee had been there earlier, and Laas had found about it, Myn had no doubt that Laas would have silenced Renee for good. But, if Renee had overheard the conversation, then her death may have become an unfortunate necessity.

"I feel so sorry for Azami," Myn said, with fake sorrow in his voice.

Back at the secluded area, where the team was still cleaning the area, Commander Mike Stone surveyed the area. While he was, for the moment, content with the belief it had been a tragic accident, his gut instinct was telling him something else. It was then that a very beautiful blond woman came over to where he stood; she was one of the Professor's at the academy and her name was Annika Hanson.

"You have your doubts, don't you?" Annika asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Commander Stone said, "perhaps it's just my incessant need to find mysterious where none exists."

Annika Hanson surveyed the area as well; for she too had an inquisitive mind and a unique ability to dissect order from disorder; and why not? She had once been a Borg names 7 of 9.

Continued…


	188. Jailhouse Blues

**James T Kirk; TNG**

 **Jailhouse Blues…**

 **The planet Timus…in the small town of Summit Grove…**

S'vath was sitting in his office inside the Jailhouse of Summit Grove. The jailhouse was located in what would be considered the "rear-end" of town, tucked behind the general store and near the stables. Thankfully, on a planet that frowned on modern technology, they did smile upon aroma filters. If not, then the variety of animal feces inside the stables would make working, or even being jailed, at the jailhouse…impossible.

The door to the jailhouse opened and Quark entered, along with Harrison Riker. S'vath looked over to them as they came in and sat on two chairs near his desk.

"Hello there," S'vath said to them.

"Constable," Quark said, "you have to talk to Sisko and tell him to call of this insidious rule of requiring anyone who works in government offices to require personal records."

"I heard about that," S'vath said to Harrison Riker, "Maybe you can stay on as a temp hire."

"Thanks," Harrison said, "but wouldn't my pay be cut in half?"

"Yes, that is a drawback," S'vath said.

There was silence when…

"I'll tell you what," Quark said to S'vath, "I'll pick up the rest of his pay if you promise me Sisko will retroactively pay me back when this is all cleared up."

S'vath nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," S'vath said, as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a shiny star shaped badge and flung it over to Harrison. "You're on the job."

"Now," Quark said, as he stood up, "I'm going back to my bar and shoot myself with a phaser for being such a nice guy."

"I hope you're a bad shot," Harrison added, "You're partially my boss now."

Quark walked out the door, still shaking his head at what he had done.

"So, what is on the burner?" Harrison Riker asked.

"Well, to be honest," S'vath said, "I am glad you're back on the job. I need to leave the planet for about four days."

"Where are you going?" Riker asked, as he clipped the badge on to his shirt.

"I need to run an errand," S'vath said. "There is a Federation art museum on the planet Karvalla, which I visited about two years ago with my wife. I need to look into something there."

"Whew, going to an art museum," Harrison Riker said with a smile, "that could be hard work. Does this have something to do with that deal at the Gregory Williams estate? I read about some incident there in the local paper."

"Yes," S'vath said, "Stella Williams. She died moments after the contents of husband's, Gregory Williams', estate was read. The coroner's report came back today and it looks like she was poisoned. I have warned the other family members to be on guard, since it is clear that whoever is the last one left stands to inherit a fortune."

"That sounds like murder to me," Riker said.

"Or suicide," S'vath said, with doubt in his voice, "there isn't enough evidence either way."

"Wouldn't the last person left be a suspect, especially if all the others died mysteriously?" Riker asked.

S'vath shook his head, and then stood up and walked over to the window which looked out upon the General store across the way. He snapped the fingers on his left hand as he did, and took a deep breath. Then he looked back at Harrison Riker.

"If they all die, like Stella did," S'vath began to explain, "and if none of it can be positively attributed to an act of crime, then that last person, as suspicious as they would be, would walk free."

"So how is going to an art museum on the planet Karvalla going to help?" Harrison Riker asked.

S'vath smiled, and then shook his head.

"Oh I admit," S'vath said with a laugh, "I'm grasping here; but there might be a clue there." S'vath said with a chuckle. "And on top of that; my wife is demanding that I take her, since she is aware of this investigation and wants to help solve it. Myran Kirk has agreed to watch our kids while we're away. Can you do me a favor, while we're gone, and drop and make sure Myran and the kids are okay?"

"Sure," Harrison said as he stood up, "don't worry about a thing."

At that moment, Mayor Sisko came in.

"Ah," Ben Sisko said, "Mr. Riker. I just bumped into Quark on the way over here, and he told me that you're going to stay on as a temp hire, thus, avoiding the necessary paperwork."

"Ben," S'vath said, "we need him. I hope this isn't going to be a problem."

"For now, there will be no problem," Sisko said, "however; even a temp must provide paperwork for a government position after two months."

Before Harrison could respond, S'vath cut him off.

"I need to scoot," S'vath said, "thanks for watching after the kids and Myran," S'vath said as he hurried out the door to catch the next transport with his wife.

Sisko remained with Harrison Riker. It was a tense situation.

"What are you hiding from; son?" Ben Sisko asked the younger man. "Just tell me; I can help, I have connections."

Harrison Riker nodded his head. He was about to answer when, at the last moment, he bit his lip and headed for the exit.

"Two months will go by real fast," Sisko said to Riker's back. "I hope you realize, before then, that you have friends here who want to help."

Harrison Riker paused, and then left the office.

Thankfully, for Sisko's cause, the old jailhouse didn't have a sliding door; it had an old style door on a hinge. Moments after Harrison had left the jailhouse; Sisko went over to the door and then pulled out a small device and scanned the doorknob for prints.

"I'll find out what your secret is with," Sisko said to himself, "or without your help."

A mile away, and behind Quarks, a man was being beaten to a pulp. Two other men, humans as well, were punching and kicking the man, who now had a bruised and bloodied face.

"You better pay up!" One of the attackers yelled. "You have one more week, and if you don't settle your debt with Cube 1, then the next time we do this you will end up dead!"

After one more kick, the victim, who was still very much alive, but very much in pain, was thrown to the dirt ground, and then his assailants walked away quickly. The beaten down man rolled over, blood draining from his nose and mouth; his name was Gabe Williams.

Twenty minutes later, the two assailants that had beaten Gabe Williams were sitting on a transport vessel as it left the Summit Grove visitor's center. Also on the very same transport were S'vath and his wife Rhonda, but they were sitting in another section of the ship.

"Think of this as our honey moon," Rhonda said, with a giddy smile. "I love art museums; they are so full of history."

"Wait a second," S'vath said, as he kissed his wife, "we had a honeymoon. We went to Risa; remember?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Rhonda said with a sexy smile. "You know what happened the last time we went to a hotel on our honeymoon." She placed her hand on his lap, just above his groin. "We got kicked out because I was screaming too loud."

S'vath shook his head. He was very happy to be married to a woman who was a borderline nymphomaniac.

Meanwhile, the two assailants who had beaten Gabe Williams entered one of the private message booths, where passengers could send messages at a modest price. After entering a secret code, the face of Chakotay came on the screen.

"Cube 1," the assailant, named Mack, said. "We have made your message perfectly clear to Gabe Williams."

Chakotay nodded in approval.

"Very good," Chakotay said with a sneer. "That idiot needs to understand that someone who refuses to pay back loans has no reason to live any longer."

The two assailants smiled, and nodded in agreement.

Several miles away, Hikaru Sulu was pruning his garden when his Ferengi neighbor, Baybok, walked over from his own house and stood outside the garden. Sulu looked up and saw Baybok, who was holding a data pad of some kind.

"Well hi there Baybok," Sulu said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually," Baybok said, in a near whisper. "I want to show you something."

Sulu stood up and came over to the wooden fence that rimmed the garden.

"What do you have there?" Sulu asked.

Baybok handed the data pad to Sulu. Sulu, having spent many years in Starfleet, and having seen many planetary survey images, realized the image was some sort of subterranean image.

"What is this?" Sulu asked; perplexed at what he saw.

"Our ticket," Baybok said with a smile, "to ultimate fortunes!"

 _ **Continued…**_


	189. The Arrival of Acquisition

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **The arrival of Acquisition**

 **Earth…**

A transport shuttle came out of the sky, and zoomed down into the travel center located in San Francisco. As the two dozen or so travelers disembarked from the vessel, they were welcomed by a stunning view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Several of passengers were innocent children who pointed off into the distance with star truck eyes, at the Starfleet complex on the other side of the bridge. One of the children was a rambunctious little boy who had been a loud pest ever since leaving the relay station at Jupiter with the rest of the passengers.

"Wow," the hyperactive little boy said, with a big smile on his face, "I'm going to go to the Academy one day and be a starship captain like my father."

"You are, are you," the boy's mother asked with humor in her voice; her name was Deanna Troi-Riker and her son was named Thomas Riker Jr. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, future Captain Thomas Riker," Troi said to very peppy six year old son, "You better eat more of your vegetables. They just don't let anyone be a captain, you know, you have to be very fit."

"Then how did dad become a captain?" the boy asked innocently.

His question was heard by most of the group, as they made their way down the boarding ramp, and was greeted with kind laughter. One person who was walking down the ramp, but purposely keeping as much distance from himself and Troi, was Professor James Moriarty.

Earlier, having seen Troi at the Jupiter station, Moriarty had used his ability to adapt the holo-emitter and changed his look to that a younger man in a nice business suit of the time. Although his outward appearance was different, Moriarty wasn't entirely sure if Troi, with her telepathic abilities, would be able to read his thoughts or not. Were the personal thoughts of a holo-gram character, a living holo-gram character none-the-less, like him, readable like those of flesh and blood humans? Moriarty decided that he would have to look into the matter after he was finished with his reason for coming to Earth; to kill Lal, the android offspring of the late Lt. Commander Data.

The group finally filtered into the transport center hub, which was rather crowded, and once inside, Moriarty put as much distance between him and Troi as possible. Moriarty made his way over to the far end where he received a Starfleet Academy visitor pass from a friendly young woman who ran a kiosk just for that reason. He also noticed that the young lady, a Bajoran, seemed rather attracted to him. He would have to investigate that possibility later, as well.

After receiving his pass, he made his out of the transfer hub and headed toward the bridge. The Golden Gate Bridge was rather stunningly beautiful and majestic, even to a holo-gram. Moriarty, who was travelling under the name Colton Shore, stepped aboard a sleek travel pod, with several other passengers, and then it began the short trip, via a magnetic track, over the bridge and to the other side. Moriarty overheard some of the passengers saying that they had been on the bridge a month ago when the humpback whales made their annual trek to the bay.

A pouch was hanging from the seat in front of Moriarty, and inside it were several broachers. He took one of them out that had two whales on the cover. He wondered why they still had old style paper magazines when a simple data pad would suffice. Then again, humans always liked reaching back to the past, and magazines, though long since irrelevant, were still part of that shared past.

Moriarty flipped to the part of the magazine that explained how the humpback whales, once extinct, had made such a comeback. It was a fascinating read about two whales named George and Gracie. Moriarty (Colton Shore) put the magazine down moments later as the transfer pod arrived on the other side. The massive Starfleet complex was sprawled out before him as he stepped out of the pod. Moriarty smoothed out the suit he was "wearing" and then made his way toward the entrance, unaware that a black bird was observing his every step.

 **Planet Timus…**

Previously…

 _Hikaru Sulu was pruning his garden when his Ferengi neighbor, Baybok, walked over from his own house and stood outside the garden. Sulu looked up and saw Baybok, who was holding a data pad of some kind._

"Well hi there Baybok," Sulu said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually," Baybok said, in a near whisper. "I want to show you something."

Sulu stood up and came over to the wooden fence that rimmed the garden.

"What do you have there?" Sulu asked.

Baybok handed the data pad to Sulu. Sulu, having spent many years in Starfleet, and having seen many planetary survey images, realized the image was some sort of subterranean image.

"What is this?" Sulu asked; perplexed at what he saw.

"Our ticket," Baybok said with a smile, "to ultimate fortunes!"

"What do you mean?" Sulu asked as he looked at the data pad.

"Well, as I'm sure you know," Baybok said, "We Ferengi are always looking for that next fortune. It is very rare when the Great River brings such an opportunity, but, it has today!"

"Look," Sulu told Baybok, "I have no need for a fortune and I'm too old to go on some blasted treasure hunt."

"No one is ever too old for fortune," Baybok told Sulu. "My grandfather was rich beyond imagination, and then lost it all when his own wife and children swindled him."

"Well, I don't have that problem since I am neither rich nor blessed with such a large family," Sulu said, as he prepared to go back to his gardening.

But Baybok wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Oh, this isn't for me," Baybok said, "it's for the Envan Prime Orphans Coalition. Perhaps riches and fortune do not mean much here in the Federation for you and I, but think about all those orphans and broken families. That terrible planet killer contraption destroyed their planet ( _issues #91-92_ ) ." Baybok had read up on Sulu's file and knew that he had served on the original Enterprise all those decades ago and was hoping Sulu would have a tinge of guilt in him.

"Yes, that was terrible," Sulu said, with sorrow in his voice. "Alright, you got me," Sulu said. "What does this have to do with this survey data on this pad?" Sulu asked.

"Well, my friend Sulu, this is an image taken of a medium sized mountain not far from here," Baybok said. "The person who scanned it is from Envan and lost his entire family when that monster destroyed his world. Now he wants only to help those who were off world, such as himself, when it happened, by mining for the riches buried there. No one knows about this except for him, me and now you. I believe with a modest investment, we can hire a discrete mining firm to go in and dig up those minerals and gems, and who knows what else, then sell everything we get for a nice profit then donate it to a charity like the Envan Prime Orphans Coalition."

"How much is a little investment?" Sulu asked.

Baybok pressed a button on the pad which display how much was needed.

"Wow," Sulu said, as he saw the hefty price. "I'm afraid I don't have nearly that much," Sulu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Baybok said, already knowing full well that Sulu wasn't super wealthy. But, Baybok also knew that Sulu was well connected. "If you can't invest and help out, it's okay. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No, not at all," Sulu said, in a pleasant voice. "Even though I am not that wealthy, I do have many friends. Perhaps I can get them to help with the investment."

A smile spread across Baybok's face and all he could think about Sulu in his head was… _what a sucker!_

 **Continued…and next; Tuvok sets out to right a terrible wrong that involves Chakotay, Annika Hansen, and a person very close to Jim Kirk's distant past!**


	190. Silent Child

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Silent Child**

The sun was setting, and as it did, it cast an orange glow across the canyons and valleys of what used to be New Mexico. The canyons and nearby land had been ceded back to the Native Americans who had once called all of North and South America theirs. With much of the outside populations clustered around massive city sprawls, the land held no value to the rest of humanity, which was fine with the dozen or so Native American tribes who now called this land home; again.

Although the tribes were all equal, there was one tribe which was held in higher regard. This was due to the fact this tribe had been isolated from the historical contamination wrought by the arrival of European colonies in the late 1400s. The tribe had escaped contamination because it had been taken from Earth nearly two-hundred years before the arrival of Christopher Columbus by an ancient alien race known as the Preservers. The tribe was taken to a far off world, and there they would remain, for nearly 900 years. After learning the truth of their origins, the tribe decided to return to Earth, so as to be reunited with the hallowed lands of their ancestors.

Tuvok, of Vulcan, had been riding on horseback for two days, in the deep desert. The Native Americans frowned upon the use of shuttle craft, and other forms of travel, on their tribal lands. Tuvok didn't mind. It gave him two days of solitude to think about the past.

Just two days prior, he had helped T'av complete her final admissions paper work, and then left her at Starfleet Academy as she set out on a path to recapture her Starfleet career. It would not be easy for her, due to the nature of her removal from active service. _(Readers will recall that T'av was the Vulcan female who had been possessed by the mind of the aliens who were out to destroy the Talosians. She had also killed a fellow Starfleet officer, and devoured him...)_

With T'av taken care of, Tuvok had decided to take up a request of his good friend Admiral Kathryn Janeway, and soon found himself in the desert; on a quest to someone very special. An old Native American named Satangkai.

Tuvok thought back to when Voyager had returned from the Delta-Quadrant, and most of the crew had gone on to live productive lives in and out of Starfleet. For the command crew, it had been the same, with the notable exception of Commander Chakotay and 7 of 9. Tuvok knew that he bore some of the responsibility of what had happened with those two, and so Janeway had urged him, for many years, to see if he could bring closure to that difficult chapter in their lives.

Chakotay, ever since that time, had spiraled out of control, using his Starfleet training and becoming one of the most notorious criminal forces in the underworld of crime. In fact, for many, such as Ambassador Picard among others, Chakotay had gone too far over the line (Author's note; Tuvok is unaware of Picard's recent dealings with Chakotay) and was long past the point of redemption.

For 7 or 9, or as she knew herself to be now, Annika Hansen, the repercussions of what had happened had cause a more profound change. And for both of then, Chakotay and Annika Hansen, it all stemmed from the loss of a child; their child.

Tuvok's memories were disrupted when, in the distance, about five miles ahead of him, on the dirt path he had been riding on for nearly forty-five hours, he saw a small cloud of smoke rising from one of the foothills. Tuvok had been quite aware of the fact that for the past five hours his movements through the area were being monitored by two young Native Americans, who were also on horseback, but out of his view. He knew they were there because Vulcan's had one attribute helpful in these situations; very good hearing. The smoke up ahead was a signal to Tuvok; continue on until reaching the smoke's origin; and then wait.

Meanwhile, atop the foothill, a proud Native America stared down at the valley below, and at the lone rider (Tuvok) who was making his way toward the fire. The Native American chief, who was over a hundred years old, was named Satangkai. Behind him stood his wife of nearly sixty years; she too was older than a hundred years. Her name was Awinita which meant fawn. She came over to her husband and looked down at the approaching visitor.

"Who is it who comes to see you; my husband?" Awinita asked, as she came over and put her arms around him.

"It is the Vulcan; Tuvok," Satangkai replied, with a soft voice.

"Why does he return?" Awinita asked. "The winds of fate were not kind to him and his friends the last time they sought you out."

"There is truth to what you say; my wife," Satangkai replied. "However, just like the wind, and can blow the other way."

The two had been married for decades, but one subject was usually off limits. But, now that they were both over a hundred years old, Awinita decided that she would no longer abide by such foolishness.

"My husband," she said, as she looked up at his strong face, "Will you ever tell them, tell the outsiders, the truth about who you are? Your father's legacy is one of legend, and you should welcome it into your soul."

Satangkai took a deep breath, and then smiled at her.

"McCoy is dead now," Satangkai, "as is Christine Chapel. They are the only ones who knew the truth, besides you, my wife. Sometimes it is best if the truth remains woven to the tapestry of the past; I believe this to be one of those times. There is no need for anyone to know that I am the proud son of James T Kirk, or as our people knew him to be," he said with a slight pause, "Kirok." ( _Savvy readers know that this is not the case. S'vath and his wife Amanda know the truth, that Kirk's offspring with Miramanee survived…how this happened and how McCoy and Chapel were involved has yet to be fully explained in detail; though it did happen…stay tuned_ )

Continued…


	191. Death Trap

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Deathtrap**

 ** _Previously..._**

 _On the planet Risa, Ryan Tolbert was in hot pursuit of a killer that he had been tracking for ten years; the Winter Man. A serial killer who left a string of victims across a wide swath of the Federation, and had also killed Tolbert's wife and child…_

 ** _Our story continues_** …

 **The Planet Risa...**

Ryan Tolbert ran out of the spaceport, and saw the suspect running up ahead. It was obvious that Ryan was on- his- own, and that no backup was going to arrive in time. So, all he could do was chase after his prey. The killer was known as the Winter Man, a serial killer whom had eluded capture for nearly fifteen years, and who had killed Ryan's family ten years ago, and now finally, the killer had a real name; Alistair Martin. As Inspector Ryan Tolbert continued to chase down the suspect, the voice of Arandis spoke in his hear via a microscopic ear piece.

"I have more information on Alistair Martin," Arandis told Ryan. "Like I said before, he is from Earth where he was once part of Earth's internal security force. Here is the strange part; according to a report by Earth's internal security, Commander Mike Stone, Alistair Martin disappeared twenty years ago without a trace. He left his wife and kids behind and was never heard from again; until now."

"So he vanishes five years before the Winter Killer began his trail of murder; that is interesting. How much are you willing to wager that there are unsolved murders from those early five years that were his doing as well? Wait a moment," Ryan said, "Looks like he is heading for the library near the spaceport."

Ryan watched as Alistair ran into the structure up ahead. It was a library for the visiting tourists, which housed art work from all over the galaxy. Large circular shaped pillars, atop the roof, were arranged in a strange pattern.

"Why would he run into the library? I can corner him there," Ryan said to himself and Arandis.

"It may be a trap. My men just transported over to the spaceport, I will have them beam over to the library; don't go in there alone," Arandis pleaded.

"Alone is my middle name," Ryan Tolbert said with a chuckle.

Ryan reached the entrance, and thought about what Arandis had just said; about not going inside. But then he shook his head and went in. The Winter Man killer, this Alistair Martin, had eluded Ryan for so many years, and Ryan wasn't about to stop now.

Inside the library there were many visitors, representing many different alien species from all over the known galaxy, but as usual, most of them were humanoid. Risa always had catered more to hominoid life forms than any other. Ryan made a quick survey of the first level, there were six in all, and decided that Alistair Martin was not on it. He ran over to the Turbo-lift and saw that the car that had just left had gone to the seventh level; the roof top. His gut instincts told him Martin had been in that car.

"Rooftop," Ryan said out loud, and then the Turbo-lift zoomed upward.

The doors opened two seconds later, and then Ryan stepped out on the rooftop of the library. Something told him, deep inside, that either he or Alistair Martin would not leave this place alive; he was right. The rooftop had a great view of the surrounding area, but Ryan could not be distracted. His instincts told him that Alistair Martin was up here too. His diligence was rewarded when, up ahead, from behind a decorative pillar, Alistair stepped into view.

"So, Mr. Ryan Tolbert," Alistair Martin said, "we meet at last."

Martin's voice had a noticeable Australian accent.

Ryan drew his phaser and aimed it right at Alistair, as he approached with caution.

"You killed my family, and you've kill over two-hundred other innocents," Ryan said, in a cold tone, "If you resist arrest I will kill you."

Alistair smiled.

"No you won't," Alistair said, with a grin. "You've dedicated your life to the enforcement of law. Killing me would ruin everything you've ever stood for."

"Who was the woman you killed at the hotel?" Ryan asked.

"In time, I am quite sure your investigation will figure that out; but what will we do in the meantime?" Alistair as asked. "Do I tell you how I killed your family? You would do yourself a favor if you would just kill me now," Alistair said, as he slowly backed away from Ryan Tolbert. "After I raped your wife, in front of your son, I never thought I would feel so at peace my entire life. But I was wrong; I found greater peace when I slit your son's throat and watched the blood ooze out before me, all over his dead naked mother."

Arandis heard the words of Alistair as well. And while she felt sorry for Ryan, she knew that Ryan could snap and kill his suspect which would go against everything he believed in; upholding the law.

"Ryan, don't listen to him," Arandis said to Ryan, via the ear piece. "He's taunting you; don't you see that he wants you to do this; to kill him. From what I know of you Ryan, that is not the kind of person you are."

Ryan reached up to his earlobe and tapped it twice, shutting off the ear piece. And then, knowing that Arandis would soon have her security force upon the scene, Ryan took off after a surprised Alistair. Alistair turned to run, but it was too late, Ryan leaped through the air and tackled him. Both men rolled on the deck, and to the ledge of the library's rooftop. Alistair rolled over the ledge, and was only stopped from falling to his death when Ryan reached down and grabbed his hand at the last moment.

"Let me die, please," Alistair pleaded, as he looked up at the face of the man whose wife and son he had slaughtered.

Alistair dangled seven stories in the air; certain death waiting for him if he were to fall.

Ryan Tolbert looked deep into his own soul, as he looked down at the man who had taken so much from him. He could hear the voices of his dead wife and son as an old memory of the three of them at an amusement park sailed across his mind. And then Ryan saw the memory of when he first held his new born son in his arms, and then he saw the memory of when he kissed his wife when they were married; the two best moments of his life.

"Let me go," Alistair said again, softly. But Ryan saw something new in Alistair's eyes; sorrow. "It took my soul, like it will yours, if you let it live."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"I was like you," Alistair explained, as he held on for his life to Ryan's hand. "A good man, with a family, and then it took my soul, just as it will take yours, if you don't let me go. This is the first time I have been freed from its possession ever since it took me. If you let me go, then we can kill it here, and now."

Ryan and Alistair locked glances, and in that instance, Ryan knew that he wasn't talking to the Winter Man killer; he was talking to Alistair Martin.

"Tell my wife and daughters that I loved them," Alistair said he let his hand begin to slip.

"Don't do this," Ryan said as he tried to re-grip the man's hand.

And then the fiendish smile of the Winter Man returned just as Ryan Tolbert lost his grip.

"No!" was all Ryan could say as he watched Alistair Martin fall to his death, smashing to the ground below, dying instantly.

 **Timus Prime; the Sisko home**

The Sisko home was filled with the aroma of a feast. It was Benjamin Sisko's birthday and so his wife Kasidy and his older sister Mavis made him a meal to remember. Several guests had arrived for the celebration. Jake, and his wife Korena, had arrived earlier in the day.

Also coming over for the celebration was; Sulu, Quark, Myran, Garak, and an unexpected surprise; Colonial Kira. After an hour or two of old wartime stories, they all gathered at the table for the giant feast; it was a fun time. Along with the conversations there were also the sounds of children, little ones. Myran had brought her two kids, as well as the children of S'vath and Amanda, as they were still off world.

"This is truly a miracle," Mavis said to them all, as they prepared to feast. "Here we are so many good friends and family members. These are the special times worth living for."

"To be honest," Kira said, with humor in her voice, "I only came because I heard you were serving Ben's buttered mash potatoes."

They all laughed.

The dinner lasted an hour and a half, due to the various topics that had been discussed. Later, Ben Sisko had nodded at Garak, and the two went out back under the context of looking at the garden.

"Such a splendid garden you have here," Garak said, as he looked out at the various plants. "Botany happens to be one of my hobbies."

"My sister, Mavis, just had to have a garden. However, don't tell her this," Sisko said in a low tone, as they heard laughter coming from another part of the house, no doubt due to one of Sulu's stories about the old Enterprise, "she does not have a green thumb. Mr. Sulu comes by once a week to make sure the garden is cared for properly."

Sisko reached into his pocket and handed Garak a scanner.

"Ah," Garak said as he looked at the device, "I haven't seen one of these in years. I assume you want me to take these fingerprints and find out who they belong to."

"I already know who they belong to; his name is Harrison Riker," Sisko told Garak.

"Ah yes," Garak said, "the handsome young man who works here on Timus as a deputy to Constable S'vath. If you already know who he is then why have ask for my unique services?"

"Let's just say that there are too many questions about Mr. Riker," Sisko said, "and I'm hoping you can find out where he was born, who was his mother, and does he have some sort of criminal past?"

"Sounds like fun," Garak said.

"By the way," Sisko said, "have you been able to figure out why you were found in your ship adrift in Klingon territory?"

Garak shook his head, as a look of dread came over his face.

"No, I haven't," Garak said, as he looked at the garden. "I pride myself on my ability to keep tight control of my life. After I helped Cardassia get its affairs back into order, I always knew that elements of my past my try to catch up with me, so I have gone through great lengths to protect myself. But," he said as he looked as Sisko, "I have no idea as to why I was found in the Klingon Empire and that worries me."

"I would understand if you didn't want to investigate Harrison Riker," Sisko said, quietly.

"Oh please," Garak said with a smile, "this is the sort of thing that might jog memory. And don't worry," he added, "I will be as discrete as possible."

At that moment, Quark came out to the back porch.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Quark asked,

"Actually," Garak said, as he looked out at the garden, "we were discussing this exquisite garden."

"Of course," Quark said, as he walked over to the two.

Then, coming out of the door, was Kasidy.

"Hey you three, we're about to light the candles on the cake," Kas said.

"Oh, and don't worry," Quark added, "I let the Summit Grove Fire Marshall have two free hours in a holo-suit so he wouldn't have a problem with the large amount of candles required; they could be considered a fire hazard."

"Very funny," Ben Sisko said, as they all headed back inside the house; Garak included.

Moments later, Happy Birthday was sung by all and Ben Sisko, with help from his now grown up son Jake, blew out the candles.

"I have a card here for you," Kasidy said as she handed it to Ben. "It's from Rebecca."

"How is she doing at the academy?" Kira asked. "After the ordeal with the Naissance, I was worried she might give up."

"She's a Sisko," Korena said to Kira, "and from what I have seen, they never give up. In fact, I would like to announce that," she looked at Jake, who nodded his head, "that we are expecting our first child."

"I'd like to know more about this not giving up part," Mavis said, with a playful naughty tone to her voice

They all laughed…it was a happy time...

An hour later, with the party over, Myran Kirk returned home to a silent house, thankful that Mavis had volunteered to watch her children and S'vath's children as well. Moments later there was a soft knock at the front door. She opened it to find Harrison Riker standing at her doorstep. She let him in and then she closed the door. Before a single word was spoken, the two began to kiss passionately, and moments later, driven by sexual desire, they took each other's clothes off and were soon making love on the living room floor.

Continued…


	192. Artistic Endeavour

**James T Kirk : TNG**

 **Artistic Endeavour**

 **The planet Karvalla**

The Federation art and history museums on Karvalla were home to many masterpieces of art from the many worlds that populated the vast space alliance.

The planet Karvalla itself was the size of Earth's moon, and only one continent on the medium sized planet had been developed. The several modern buildings built there were dedicated to the sole preservation of the art works that had been collected.

Tourists made up the bulk of the visitors that came to view the wide variety of art on display. On any given day, the travel center on Karvalla would be crowded with all sorts of visitors. The spaceport, in orbit of the planet, was a parking place for private transport vessels, as well as Federation science vessels that were using the libraries for various studying purposes.

But by far the most obvious transports in the spaceport were the yellow transports. Packed with school aged children from nearby systems, the yellow transports were usually clustered together at the spaceport, so as to keep the young citizens in a centralized location.

There were seventeen major complexes on the planet surface, each of them twenty stories high, and each of them packed with history, art and all kinds of historical exhibits. One of the art complexes had an entire floor devoted to artworks that had been created by humans.

There was one constant in the galaxy; quiet was expected from those who decided to visit libraries. It was also presumed that guests would not seek out abandoned areas of the museum for the sole purpose of engaging in sexual intercourse; but that is exactly was S'vath and Rhonda had done upon their arrival.

S'vath had signaled the library to set aside certain pieces of work, and had also requested an expert art surveyor to be available as well. With their appointment set to happen two hours after their arrival, S'vath and Rhonda decided to satisfy one of their goals on their list of things to do; and being intimate in a library could now be scratched off that list of things to do…the bounds of love so fruitful for the two of them.

Rhonda stared up into the eyes of her husband, as her breath became shortened. And then, moments later, they shared that moment of intimacy that brings on an over whelming sensation of joy.

"Wow," Rhonda said, as he looked over at her husband, his body right next to her. "I knew doing that without making noise would be impossible," she said, "thank God you brought these."

She held up the device she had been wearing only moments before.

"Sound reduction devices," S'vath said. "I told Quark we were coming here and then out of the blue he gave them to me."

"Don't tell me you told that Ferengi that you wanted to do this," Rhonda said, embarrassed at the thought.

"I didn't," S'vath said.

"You better not have," Rhonda said, with a pouting tone in her voice.

"Mavis did," S'vath said.

"What?" Rhonda came back with.

"She was there picking up some cooking sherry, and suggested I take these things with us," S'vath held up his device, "She saw them on sale behind Quark's bar; he sells them for use in the holosuite, don't ask me why" S'vath said with a grin.

They both stood up, still totally nude, and began to put their clothes on.

"Well great," Rhonda said, as she pulled her spring dress back over her head, smoothing it across her body as she went, "the next time I see them I'm going to be so embarrassed," she said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Rhonda," S'vath said in all seriousness, "had you screamed that loud without the noise reduction device, we would have been found and most likely banned from ever coming here again."

"So?" Rhonda replied, as she came over and kissed her husband on the lips, "there are other worlds of art we can visit. You have to admit, husband, it just isn't the same without the screaming."

"I hadn't thought about that," S'vath said, as he took her sound reduction device, and his, and put them in the trash receptacle. As he was about to drop them in, he noticed two other pairs. "Fascinating," he whispered.

Fully dressed again, they both made their way out of the section of the art museum that didn't have any visitors at all, the section devoted to art work by Thrivitoggbee; a Tribble who created artwork by rolling around on various colors of pigments.

Moments later they arrived at the section devoted to works of art by Gregory Williams. Waiting for them was a Bolian named Thrise.

"Hello there, my name is Thrise; I assume you are S'vath from the planet Timus?" Thrise asked.

"Indeed," S'vath replied, "please accept my gratitude for assisting my wife and I as we look at the works of Gregory Williams."

"Oh his death was such a loss," Thrise said, "I handle his art work here at the museum and on two other museum worlds as well. Mr. Williams was such a dedicated artist; he will be sadly missed."

There were three works of art by Gregory Williams, and Thrise went into a detailed description of each one. The Bolian talked about the techniques that Williams used, and how each of the three works was special in their own way.

"Now this one," Thrise said, "is called the Harmonica of Twilight and depicts two musical notes wrapped together in the art of making love as they float above a mist. If you look closer you will see…" Thrise went on about the work of art.

Finally the Bolian showed them an art work by Charles Monet. It was the _Seine Basin with Argenteuil,_ 1872, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Both Rhonda and S'vath were impressed with all of the work of arts that they had been shown.

"I hope this has whetted your appetite to see more art," Thrise said, "and if so, I suggest you visit the section we have that is dedicated to works of art by our latest featured artist; a Tribble named Thrivitoggbee."

S'vath and Rhonda both had to fight back the urge to laugh out loud.

"Thank you Mr. Thrise," Rhonda said, "we might just do that."

The two turned to leave, when at the last moment S'vath turned back to face Thrise.

"Um," S'vath said, "one more thing Mr. Thrise."

"Certainly," Thrise said, as he was about to return the works of arts to their places on the display walls.

"These works of arts you have shown us, the ones by Gregory Williams and this Monet you just showed us," S'vath began to say, "would we be able to obtain one for our own collection, and if so, how much?"

Rhonda was about to say something, but stopped herself. She was wondering what S'vath was talking about since they didn't collect works of art. She instantly knew that S'vath was up to something.

Thrise shook his head immediately upon hearing the question.

"Absolutely not," Thrise said. "While I wish I could help you with that, I am sorry to say that these are originals and they are not for sell at any price."

"What a shame," S'vath said, with a frown on his face. "Well, thank you again for your time."

"Don't mention it," Thrise replied.

Moments later, S'vath and Rhonda exited the museum. They came out of the building, which was located next to a massive food court.

"Are you hungry?" S'vath asked, "I know I am," as they headed for the food stands that were scattered about the area.

"Wait a moment," Rhonda said. "What was that all about; buying artwork for our collection at home? We don't have one."

"I know," S'vath said, as they approached a Bajoran food kiosk, both of them fans of the light food the Bajorans were known from.

"Then what were you talking about?" Rhonda asked, as they got into line.

"The Monet he showed us, as well as the works of art by Gregory Williams, are originals," S'vath said.

"And why is that so fascinating?" Rhonda asked.

"The night I went to the mansion to hear the reading of the last Will and Testament that Gregory Williams recorded," S'vath explained, "I looked at several of the pieces of art that were scattered about the walls there, including all four works of art we just saw. According to the inventory taken of Mr. Williams' estate, the works of art I saw on those walls were the originals."

Rhonda got a perplexed look on her face, so S'vath explained it again.

"Mr. Thrise just told us that the four works of art he just showed us were the originals, but the ones I saw at the mansion are also the originals."

Rhonda nodded her head as she made the connection.

"And there can only be one original," Rhonda said, as she got a devious look on her face. "So that means either the ones here at the museum are fakes, or the ones at the mansion are fakes."

"The question is," S'vath spoke in a softer tone, "which ones are the real ones?"

They got their food from the Bajoran kiosk and went to a small table to eat their meals.

Meanwhile, back at the art museum, Thrise had returned the works of art back to their places on the wall, and then went into his private room, since there were no other visitors, and then accessed his computer.

As it turned out, he had installed a secret camera in the Tribble art section, knowing full well that no one ever came there to look at the art. The only ones who came there were the exhibitionists of the galaxy, which, as he watched a recording from earlier in the day, included S'vath and Rhonda. Thrise sat back and enjoyed the explicit footage, as he had done so many times before; such were the perks of his position…

Continued….


	193. Plausible Deniability

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Plausible Deniability**

 **Elsewhere in space…**

James T Kirk opened his eyes. He was standing in a place that appeared to be nothing but bright light. Three glowing spheres of energy came out of the brightness. And then, right before Kirk's eyes, they became three historic figures from history; Sarek, K'mpec and Admiral Jonathan Archer.

"Welcome, James T Kirk," Jonathan Archer said.

"Am I dead?" Kirk asked, being that he was standing before three supposedly dead individuals.

"Not yet; Kirk," Sarek said. "However; your time is coming; and sooner than you realize."

Kirk did not like the sound of that at all.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked. "I recognize all of you; Captain Archer, from the images in the history texts at Star Fleet. I have met Ambassador Sarek, and while I now know you as M'uak, the mayor of Summit Grove, I also know your real name is K'mpec, a former chancellor of the Klingon High Command."

"And we have read much about the career of Jim Kirk," Archer said, with a smile. "Your legend precedes you."

"Those accomplishments you speak of are not mine; alone," Kirk replied.

"Yes, we know about the transporter accident," Archer said to Kirk. "We know that it brought you into the future and deposited you and your dead friends, Chekov and Uhura, on the planet of Triskelion. We are also aware of the fact that it was Trelane who caused the accident."

"But let me guess," Kirk cut in, "because of my unplanned trip into the future, I have become a rogue element. Gary-7 and two members of the Q-continuum have already told me this."

"He knows too much," K'mpec said to Archer, "his fate must be met here and now."

"Wait a moment," Kirk said to them all, "you just told me how I got here into time period; all of which I already knew. Perhaps, before you do whatever it is you plan to do, you tell me how three dead legends from the past have managed the same thing."

Archer looked to Sarek who then looked to K'mpec.

"Okay," Archer said, "You're right, Jim Kirk, you have a right to know the truth. But before I explain, let me introduce you to the fourth member of our," Archer paused to find the best word, "team."

Another sphere appeared, just as bright as the other three had been. In changed shape and solidified into the form of….Khan Noonien Singh.

Kirk's eyes met Khan's.

"Khan," Kirk said, "Khan Noonien Singh."

"Yes, my old friend, it is I; Khan," Khan said, with his usual stoic nature.

"Gentlemen," Kirk said to all four of them, "while I am not the same James T Kirk who met his demise on Veridian III, none the less, I came to live in this period time nearly four years ago. And in that time I studied the history of the Federation, as it happened after I was removed from the past, circa 3211.7, and brought here. I know for a fact that the four of you have already died. Would someone please explain to me what is happening and why I have been taken from my family?"

At that moment there was a flash and then Q appeared, wearing an all-white robe, trying to look stoic, like Khan, but it just didn't work for him.

"Bullshit," Kirk said with a laugh. "I find it hard to believe that the universe is being guided by someone like you."

Q shook his head in disappointment.

"Picard nearly said the same thing, when I appeared to him like this," Q said, as he came over to where Kirk was standing. "It his case, he had died. And in your case, you're about to be purged from the universe, so I guess both of you have received the same treatment."

"I'm to be purged; why?" Kirk asked.

"Well, first, to answer your earlier question," Q said, "Archer, K'mpec, Sarek and Khan are not dead. The Si'hg, a name I created by the way…"

Before Q could continue; K'mpec harrumphed.

"Oh alright," Q said, as he looked over at the Klingon, "We co-created the name," Q said, in a pouting nature. "In any event, the Si'hg was created so as to provide a Q like me with," Q searched for the right word, "plausible deniability. Oh, by the way, that word was invented by the human race; I thought I should let you know."

"I don't understand; what you mean by plausible deniability?" Kirk asked.

"Patience Kirk; I will tell you," Q replied. "Jimmy boy, for the past, oh, 14 billion years or so, the Continuum, of which I am a member of, has kept order in the universe."

"Spare me the history lesson, Q," Kirk said, "Sisko gave me a crash course on the Q during that ordeal with the Bajoran Prophets and my son from the future," Kirk added, with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, then you're aware of how ordered we were," Q said, with a smile.

"I would hardly call what Sisko described to me as order," Kirk said softly.

"Sisko is as arrogant as Picard, a trait that I find runs deep with you humans," Q said.

"Get on with it," Archer said, from where he stood with K'mpec, Sarek and Khan.

"Calm down, in the gallery," Q said to the four of them. "Recently, after the so called Continuum civil war, the rules were changed. We Q could no-longer interfere as much as we used to do, in the affairs of others."

"Yes, again, I aknow this. The girl Q, Amanda, already told me this as well."

"I decided that I wasn't going to stop interfering in the affairs of others, particularly the events here in this galaxy. I mean, I had pushed over so many dominos that I couldn't just stop watching events unfold. Who do you think put your race into contact with the Borg; me. And it doesn't stop there. In fact, one time I visited your world to see what it was all about, I accidently got someone killed and then, just like that, World War One started."

"You caused WWI?" Kirk asked, "Do know how many people died in that war, and then later, during WW2, which was nothing more than WW1 part two?"

"Oh, yes, I know," Q said, with mock sorrow, "millions died because of me. But don't fret, I redeemed myself when I snapped the cure to cancer into the mind of one of your 22nd century doctors; sort of a yin-yang situation here. The wars cost millions, the cure saved millions."

"So what does all this have to do with me?" Kirk asked.

"Since I cannot directly interfere with events, I have created the Si'hg to act as my," Q paused, "Moral Majority. When I find an issue needs to be taken care of, I send them in to do what must be done."

"But they're dead," Kirk said, as he looked over at the four of them.

"Oh please," Q said, with a smirk, "I have given them the chance to help out the cause. Their tasks are benign, or, sometimes," Q said, as he looked at Khan, "they are somewhat more complicated. Which brings me to," and then Q looked back to Kirk, "you."

"I will not join your little club," Kirk said, looking at Archer and the others. "Perhaps they are doing what they perceive to be the right thing, by helping you; but I refuse." Kirk said, in a soft tone.

Q laughed.

"Oh my goodness," Q said, "you do indeed suffer from delusions of grandeur. No, Kirk," Q said, "I did not bring you here to join our club; I have brought you here to eliminate you from the universe."

Kirk's stance became more defiant.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Kirk asked.

"I have spent a lot of my spare timing thinking about that exact question," Q replied. "And, unfortunately due to the fact your life essence has been altered by Trelane, and then after him, Gary Mitchell, taking care of your situation was never going to be easy until I remembered this…"

Q snapped his fingers and then round sphere appeared and inside the sphere was an obvious image of space. And then, coming into view, inside the sphere, was a string of pure energy; a ribbon.

"The Nexus," Kirk said.

"Yes," Q said, "the Nexus. As it happens to be, I cannot exist inside the Nexus, but you did, well the other you actually. Although he left the Nexus, with that blow hard Picard, he still left an echo of his essence, your essence as well, in the Nexus."

"What do you plan to do?" Kirk asked.

"What he plans to do, Kirk," Archer said, as he came over to Kirk and Q, "is put you back inside the Nexus. Whether you like it or not, Jim, when Trelane brought you into the future it caused damage to the space time continuum. At first it was thought that the universe would adapt to your being here, but it isn't."

"What happens to me when I go inside the Nexus?" Kirk asked.

"There is no way to know," Sarek said, as he too came over to where Kirk was standing. "Both Q and I have gone over equations involving high order formulas, and there is no applicable way to determine what will happen when you enter."

"What if I don't want to go?" Kirk asked.

"You have no choice," Khan said, as stood where he had first appeared, not showing any inclination to approach Kirk. "You quoted Milton once, to me," Khan continued to say, "I am quite sure he would see the irony of this situation and laugh; I am not laughing. I told Q he should just find the way to destroy you."

"Kirk is a warrior," K'mpec said to Khan, "he deserves an honorable death."

"Kirk should die an honorable death?" Khan asked, with mock humor in his voice. "Tell that to my wife; Marla McGivers."

"You have no choice," Q replied to Kirk. "Even after all I have said, about you and Picard, I do believe that the two of you have the ability to leap beyond logic and see a situation from all sides."

Kirk looked at the Nexus, as it streamed through space.

"Why not let me join your club?" Kirk asked suddenly.

"You can't," Q said to Kirk. "In your present state of existence, you will remain a lightning rod to other high ordered beings. Sarek and I have concluded that one thing will certainly happen when you enter the Nexus."

Kirk waited for the answer.

The answer did not come…because Q snapped his fingers and then Kirk found himself falling through space and time…he had entered the Nexus…was someone chopping wood?

Continued…


	194. Who Am I

**James T Kirk TNG**

 **Who Am I**

 _Q said to Kirk. "In your present state of existence, you will remain a lightning rod to other high ordered beings. Sarek and I have concluded that one thing will certainly happen when you enter the Nexus."_

Kirk waited for the answer.

The answer did not come…because Q snapped his fingers and then Kirk found himself falling through space and time…he had entered the Nexus…was someone chopping wood?...or was someone bouncing a basketball?

Jim Kirk opened his eyes, as the sensation of falling through emptiness faded into the dark reaches of his mind. Just seconds ago he was standing before Q, Jonathan Archer, Sarek, K'mpec and Khan, in an area bathed in a bright glare; now he was standing on a hard surface with the strange sound of a basketball bouncing in the strange black void that surrounded him. Suddenly a basketball net appeared and so did a young ebony skinned child, no more than thirteen or fourteen years old. She was the once bouncing the ball. She bounced it one more time then held it to her chest, and stopped.

Kirk looked around and wondered if he was indeed inside of the Nexus. He had once had a conversation with Picard about his brief time inside the strange time anomaly. Picard said that he Nexus could take you anywhere you wanted to go, to any time. So, if that was true, Kirk wondered, then why had the Nexus brought him to a strange black void to a girl playing with a basketball.

"Hello there," the girl said with a soft voice. "My name is Guinan, and if I am not mistaken, you are James T Kirk."

Kirk began to walk toward her, perplexed at what he saw.

"Yes," Kirk replied, "and from what I know of you, from what Jean-Luc Picard once told me, you are not at the age I expected to see, so I will assume that we are both in the Nexus."

The girl smiled.

"Actually, I am an echo," Guinan replied, "consider me like a wave that goes from one side of a pool to another, but instead, I never dissipate; I just travel back and forth."

"An echo," Kirk said, as he came close to the girl and stopped, "Echoes are waves too, albeit a wave of sound."

The girl smiled, and nodded her head, and then she tossed Kirk the ball.

"Do you play?" Guinan asked.

Kirk took the ball and bounced it a couple times, and thought back to a simpler time.

"Back in the Academy, my team won the silver medal. We could never get past Finnigan's team," Kirk said, with a slight tone of remorse in his voice.

Kirk dribbled the ball, and then took a shot at the basket. The ball hit the rim, but missed and bounced into the void.

"Where did it go?" Kirk asked, his voice slightly echoed about as he spoke.

"Don't worry, that one will come back; it always does."

Guinan just stared at Kirk, and then she changed the subject.

"Are you married, James T Kirk? Guinan asked.

"Yes, I am. I never considered myself the marrying type, but I couldn't be happier." Kirk replied, as the two walked over and sat down beneath the basket, "and we have two wonderful children. I just want to get back there, back to my wife and children, and be with them again. Where are we?" Kirk asked. "This isn't what I expected the Nexus to look like, on the inside. Jean-Luc made it seem like a," Kirk searched for the right word, "paradise or heaven."

At that moment, as Kirk looked over at the void where the basketball had vanished, another man stepped through; another James T Kirk. He was much older, but it was him.

Kirk(2) stood up, from where he was sitting with Guinan. He instantly realized who the other Kirk was; it was the one who had return from Triskelion, the Jim Kirk who went on to become a legend. It was the James Kirk who faced Khan. It was the James Kirk who had traveled back into the past to retrieve two humpback whales in order to save Earth. It had been this other Jim Kirk who went on to find peace with the Klingons. Finally; he was the Jim Kirk who had died on Veridan III.

Then, as Kirk(2) looked at his older self, the black void became cluttered with images from his life. He saw little Mathew crying the first time as the doctor who had just delivered the infant, handed him the miracle of life. There was another memory; the memory of when he and Spock were fighting on Vulcan, thanks to the devious nature of T'pring. The void all around Kirk was filled with memories from his past.

There were memories of Myran, memories of Dahme, his infant daughter. He saw memories of Sisko, he saw memories of Bakooth and Thomas Riker, and the adventure where they had rescued Rebecca Sisko from her Klingon abductor; K'alaf.

They both gasped as they saw the giant T-rex that was encountered inside the Naissance, and even as that memory continued, another memory showing the destruction of the planet killer appears. Intermixed with the recent memories were the memories they had made in the past, as Captain of the USS Enterprise.

But then new images appeared; new memories that were not Kirk(2) memories; the memories Jim Kirk had made after had returned from Triskelion.

Kirk(2) watched in awe as a giant cloud from space threatened Earth. There were images of a Native American woman, with him, and he could tell that he loved her, though it wasn't his memory. He saw images of an older Khan in an epic space battle with him, with Kirk; but again, the memory was not his.

"You did all that?" Kirk(2) asked, as he continued to look up at the flood of images, from both of their minds, as they came to life all across the void.

"Wow," Kirk said as he saw memories of Myran, Mathew and Dahme, "you got married and had children. They are very beautiful."

Kirk(2) saw a memory of Spock, severely injured, his face distorted by radiation, looking as if he was near death.

"He died," Kirk said, as he saw his younger self looking at the memory of Spock dying after the confrontation with Khan. "It was one of the most devastating moments in my life."

And then they both watched as the memory of Edith Keeler lecturing about the future of humanity, at her soup kitchen. Then they watched as Edith crossed the street, and how they prevented McCoy from saving her, so as to restore the timeline.

And then, the memories faded…and were gone. Standing in their place was the young girl, Guinan, holding the basketball.

"Now, usually, when someone comes inside the Nexus, they can stay, or they can go." Guinan explained. "However, because of the uniqueness of your life essence," she continued to say to Kirk(2), "you cannot remain here, nor can you return to the outside universe."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Kirk(2) said. "It's because of the energy that Trelane left inside of me when he brought me here."

"Yes," Guinan said. "But it is that energy, that life essence, that will allow you," she said to Kirk, the one who had experienced V'GR and the wrath of Khan, "to leave. You are both merging, as we speak."

"What does that mean?" Kirk(2) asked. "Am I ever going to see my wife and children again?"

Guinan shook her head, "No, you will not. In fact, every memory you have made since your arrival in the future will be gone; forever."

"If we merge," Kirk said, "why won't I keep his memories alive inside of my mind."

"It doesn't work the way," Guinan said, with a smile. "You have just moments, so," she said to Kirk(2), "say what you have to say…and hurry."

Kirk(2), the one who had fallen in love with Myran, and had shared the miracle of having children with her, turned to face his older self.

"I can't force you to love Myran," Kirk(2) said, "but promise me you will look after my," he paused, "after our children."

Kirk nodded, "I will. I promise," he added.

Kirk(2) looked at Guinan.

"This isn't right," Kirk(2) said to her, "I didn't ask to be brought here and now I am going to lose my life. I will never get to see my daughter walk, or help my son become the man he will become."

"I know," Guinan said.

Kirk(2) hugged his older self, and then he stepped back and vanished.

"If I am an echo like you," Kirk said, "how can I go back out into the universe?"

"The cosmic energy Trelane left inside the younger Kirk became part of you, when he entered the Nexus. It has transferred his physical form to you. Once you leave this place, however, the energy will leave your body and you will be a mere mortal. And, it also had another benefit,"

A full length mirror appeared, and Kirk looked at himself. He wasn't the young Kirk, the one who had captained the Enterprise, but neither was he the seasoned Kirk who had entered the Nexus when the ribbon struck the Enterprise-B.

"Why do I appear to be ten years younger than I did when I entered the Nexus?" Kirk asked.

"You tell me," Guinan replied, though Kirk could tell by the sound of her voice, she already knew.

"When we took the Bird of Prey back into the past, and rescued the whales and brought them into the future, I had the strangest experience during the time travel into the past," Kirk said, as he remembered back to that time.

"The Nexus, in order to merge the energy Trelane left inside of the other Kirk, grasped to a physical form of your body that existed outside the time continuum," Guinan explained. "Now, the only question is," Guinan said, "where will you go?"

Kirk thought of only one answer.

"I will honor his wish," Kirk said. "I will go back to where Myran is, at this moment, and tell her what has happened and let her know that I will honor his marriage to her."

"That is honorable," Guinan said, "but that wasn't your life. You should not be beholden to his past."

"I will go back there because," Kirk said, with a smile, "it is the right thing to do."

"Then farewell, James T Kirk…" Guinan said…

Kirk vanished, and then, as Guinan stood alone in the black void, new memories appeared. Memories that Jim Kirk had yet to make, but would. Some of them would be wonderful, but one of the first new memories would be maddening. Guinan watched as Kirk reappeared outside the home his younger self had shared with Myran, on the planet Timus. He turned the door knob and prepared to walk inside…

 _Previously…_

An hour later, with the party over at the Sisko home, Myran Kirk returned home to a silent house, thankful that Mavis had volunteered to watch her children and S'vath's children as well.

Moments later there was a soft knock at the front door. She opened it to find Harrison Riker standing at her doorstep. She let him in and then she closed the door. Before a single word was spoken, the two began to kiss passionately, and moments later, driven by sexual desire, they took each other's clothes off and were soon making love on the living room floor.

And as the two were in the act of deep passion, the door opened again…

Continued…


	195. The Genie Bottle

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Genie Bottle**

 **Earth; Starfleet Academy…**

Once again, the dorm room shared by Rebecca Sisko and Lal had become a magnet of activity. Both girls sat with Ambassador Picard, Professor Leforge, and Earth security Commander Mike stone. Also joining them was Prime Minister Odo; the leader of the New Dominion; the galactic alliance located in the far off Gamma-Quadrant. Picard explained the situation to the two young women.

"Several months ago, Laas came into possession of knowledge from nearly this point in time," Picard told them. "He knew that Moriarty, the hologram I just told you about moments ago, would come here to destroy you; Lal. His real goal was to get this device," Picard showed them a small black device. "Moriarty designed this device in the holographic universe he had existed in for many years. One he escaped from the menagerie he existed in, he built it."

"What is it?" Rebecca.

"That," Lal said, as he culled knowledge of such a device from the knowledge passed onto her by her creator Data, "is a holographic emitter. It allows holograms to exist in the physical universe. My father had schematics for such a device in his knowledge matrix."

"Your father," Picard told Lal, "as usual, was reaching for technology that we mere humans would not develop until centuries from now. In fact, since Moriarty came up with this device, and also has your father's intellect, it is safe to say his construct probably shares many attributes of the one your father theorized could be built. This device is certainly the key to a genie's bottle."

"You risked your life to trap him," Rebecca said to Geordi Leforge.

"Believe me," Geordi said with a smile, "I had help."

"Ambassador Picard warned us of Moriarty's possible plan to get revenge on those he had encountered before," Commander Stone said, "so we set up a holographic trap inside Professor Leforge's quarters. We knew that apprehending the changeling, Laas could be a bonus when Prime Minister Odo arrived, secretly, days ago, and told us about Laas's involvement."

"What about Myn?" Lal asked. "What was his involvement?"

"I know for a fact that Myn was assisting Laas," Odo said. "Some of my kind came to know of such knowledge and warned me. However, after sharing a link with Myn I am confident he did not wish you any harm. Unfortunately his naivety was overwhelmed by Laas's strong personality. I have personal experience with Laas and his strong will, so I know what that can be like."

"Lal," Rebecca said, as she held her friend's hand, "I don't think he would have let Laas hurt you. I really think Myn cared for you."

"Can I see him again?" Lal asked Odo.

"I do not think that would be for the best; not now at least," Odo said. "However, I know he cares for you and in time, maybe, he will be allowed to contact you again. However, he must face judgment for his acts in this matter."

"Prime Minister Odo," Lal said, after a moment, "was he involved in any manner with the death of Renee?"

"No, he wasn't," Odo said.

"However," Stone added, "he is still a person of interest."

"I have merged with Myn," Odo reminded Stone, "and I am telling you that Myn has no memory of being there when the human fell and was crushed by the tree."

"Excuse me, Prime Minister Odo, but trees just don't fall over," Stone said.

"Why don't you merge with Laas," Rebecca said suddenly. "He would have memories of what happened with Renee."

"That is a logical question," Picard added, but the tone of his voice conveyed he already knew the answer.

"He has declined linking with me," Odo explained, "and unless one of my kind volunteers to link, it cannot be done against their will. I know, coming from me, the former constable of DS9, that may sound out of the ordinary, but it is our way."

"What will happen to them?" Rebecca asked. "What will happen with Laas and Moriarty?"

 _(At that moment, inside Commander Stone's office at Security headquarters across the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, the holographic library construct created by the late Reginald Barclay sat on Stone's desk.)_

"Moriarty has been put back inside his," Picard thought for a second, "box. The judge who had ruled in Moriarty's favor, and granted him freedom, has just convicted Moriarty with the murders of Commander Barclay as well as the murder of Daniel Shore. It is safe to say," Picard said with a smile, "we won't be hearing from Moriarty for many years to come.

 _(At that moment, in Stone's office at Security headquarters, a Cardassian, with an eye patch over his left eye, beamed into Stone's office undetected and then picked up the holographic library device, and then beamed away.)_

"As for Laas and Myn," Odo said, "they will return with me to the New Dominion and face criminal charges,"

"Well," Picard finally said, "once again one of you, or both of you, has been a magnet for intrigue," Picard said, with a smile. "I hope that…"

Suddenly a transporter signal shimmered into view, and a second later, Captain Tom Paris stood in the dorm room as well.

"Ambassador," Paris said, "can I please speak with you in private?"

Picard excused himself and walked over to where Paris was. He and Paris talked quietly.

"Sir," Paris began to say, "I just received a coded signal from Chakotay."

"Oh really," Picard said, "Just what did it say?"

"Not much, but," Paris added softly, "Though, he is demanding full payment for accomplishing the task."

Picard thought about the statement, but then he had an eerie feeling, and rushed back to where Commander Stone was sitting with the others.

"Where is that library device that contains Moriarty?" Picard asked; with worry on his face.

"Back in my office," Commander Stone replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Picard asked, with worry in his voice.

At that very instant, Stone's communicator chirped on his chest.

"Stone here," Stone said, as he pressed the communicator badge.

"Sir," a voice replied, "head-quarters has been penetrated by an outside transporter beam."

"That is impossible," Stone said back to the voice coming from the communicator. He leaped to the next question rather quickly. "Where is the library device containing Moriarty?"

There was silence and then…

"It's gone sir," the voice replied.

Stone and Picard shared a worried glance…Moriarty had escaped!

Azami looked out the window of her dorm room. Of course, her name wasn't really Azami, for she too was a changeling, but not from the same race of a changelings as Laas and Odo, and others of the Great Link. Her kind were ancient adversaries of the Founders and where known as the Irak'mi. Azami could not be sure that Laas would not warn the humans, or Odo, of her presence on Earth. To protect herself, Lahnie, which was her real name, would have to decide whether or not to take over the identity of someone else, and she already had a prospect in mind. The new Vulcan cadet named T'av. But first Lahnie had one task to perform; she had to kill Laas.

Continued…


	196. Family Man

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Family Man…**

 **The planet Timus**

Once again, S'vath found himself on the way to the mansion that belonged to the estate of the late Gregory Williams. S'vath had arrived back on Timus, after his visit to the art museum on Karvalla, only an hour earlier.

On his way to the mansion, on horseback, S'vath was met halfway there by Summit Grove's resident coroner, an un-joined female Trill named Eran.

S'vath would not lie if anyone asked, including his own wife Rhonda, but he found the Trill to be very attractive. He found her dark skin, and smooth braided hair, very appealing. Rhonda had once suggested that they try experimenting sexually with others, and S'vath believed he had found the first possibility. She was riding a brown horse as well. It was nearly pitch dark as night approached.

"I'm glad I caught up with you before you made it to the Williams' estate," Eran said. "Did you find out any interesting information while on Karvalla?"

Eran had only arrived on Timus two days before S'vath had left for Karvalla, so they had hardly conversed at all.

"I am not sure I should divulge what I found there," S'vath said to the Trill. "However, if you would take an oral oath, right here and now, I will deputize you so that I can."

Eran laughed for a moment, and then she raised her hand.

"Will this do?" She asked, with a chuckle.

"It will suffice," S'vath said. "Now that you are a deputy, I can tell you what I know. Are you going to accompany into the mansion?" S'vath asked.

"Yes I am, well, if you don't mind," Eran said.

"When you are inside the mansion, you will notice several works of art that adorn the walls. Some of them were painted by Gregory Williams; the others are originals by various artists."

"So?" Eran asked. "What's the big deal?"

"I just saw the same paintings, on Karvalla, and they were certified originals as well," S'vath said. "And since there can only be one original, then, logically, we are dealing with the matter of fraud."

Suddenly S'vath's communicator chirped.

"Go ahead," S'vath said.

 _"Constable," a voice said from the device on S'vath's collar, "this is Jameth Ul'tah, the chief officer at the Timus travel center in the middle of town."_

"Yes Mr. Ul'tah," S'vath responded, "Were you able to look into the matter we discussed earlier."

Jameth Ul'tah was a human male who had been born on the Martian colony and had come to Timus after retiring after a career in the travel industry to head up Timus's travel center.

 _"Yes I was," Jameth replied. "And it's a good thing something happened yesterday because your warrant runs out tonight at midnight."_

"Thank you for reminding me; now, what is the information?" S'vath asked.

 _"The person you asked about, Gabe Williams, booked passage on a passing Pakled trading vessel. He caught a shuttle up to their ship and they left about three hours ago," Jameth reported._

"Thank you for that," S'vath said. "Now, tell me, were you able to determine where Gabe Williams was headed?"

 _"Quark, our mutual friend, bribed the Pakleds with a bribe of five strips of latinum, which he expects you to repay him at a 20% interest rate per day. According to the Pakleds, Gabe Williams will leave their vessel at their third stop."_

S'vath waited for a moment, and then he realized that Jameth was expecting S'vath to ask the most obvious question.

"Where is that third stop?" S'vath asked.

 _"The museum world of Karvalla," Jameth came back with._

"Thank you very much. I must remind you that the information you have just given me is sensitive. You are obliged by law not share it with anyone else," S'vath said, and then he ended the signal.

"Interesting," Eran said, in a suspicious tone.

"Eran," S'vath said, looking over at her. "Would you be open to a Menage a Trois with my wife and I?"

Eran smiled at S'vath, though she seemed surprised.

"You certainly don't act like any Vulcan I have ever met," she told him.

"I know what you mean. Most Vulcans would never ask such a thing, and even if they did, it would be after five years of thinking it through."

"As for your question," she said, with a seductive tone in her voice, "I..."

The two horses suddenly stopped, and Eran was nearly bucked off of her horse. S'vath was able to grab her horse's reins and was able to calm the animal. Then, through the thin vale of light, they saw something up ahead; another horse. At first appeared as if someone was on the horse, which there was. But upon closer inspection, S'vath recognized the person on the horse; it was Dense Williams, and more importantly; she was dead!

S'vath, with Eran's assistance, pulled the dead woman off the horse. He gently put the body on the soft ground, where he happened to find a hypo. He handed the common medical device to Eran, who then scanned it with her medical scanner, which she always had on her person.

"This is diabetic medicine," Eran told S'vath.

"I thought that diabetes was eradicated on Earth," S'vath said.

"Most of it was," Eran said, "but, if I'm correct, two strands were never fully cured and they still affect two-hundred thousand humans."

"Then it is possible she may have died due to complications of her medical condition," S'vath said.

"I don't know," Eran said to that. "That is why I came out here to meet you halfway. As you will recall, Stella Williams died, and she too was on medicine due to a rare form of heart disease. But I found trace amounts of Deabulum-7 in her system. When taken, in small doses, Deabulum-7 is harmless. But, taken over time, it can cause problems with the nervous system, and can even paralyze critical functions of the internal organs. And," she added, "according to my Tricorder, this dead woman here has trace elements of Deabulum-7 in her blood system."

"Interesting indeed," S'vath said. "Both of them died of what appeared to be medical reasons, but both of them have trace elements of Deabulum-7 in their systems. It is almost as if whoever killed the two of them, and I will make the assumption that someone intended both of them to die, knew they had these two unique diseases but went out of their way to make sure they both died after the Will was read."

"Why not have done this before the reading of the Will?" Eran came back with.

S'vath thought for a moment, and then he snapped his finger.

"Because, for all the killer knew, one of these dead women may have been given the entire contents of the Will, which would have changed the entire status-quo. Without knowing either way, the killer set this plan in motion on the assumption the Will would have been split up, as it was. Or," S'vath said, as doubt came into his voice. "The killer knew the contents of the Will."

"What is the difference?" Eran asked.

"The Will stated that the last person alive, after one month had passed, would inherit the contents of the estate." S'vath replied.

"But won't the last person left alive automatically be the prime suspect?" Eran asked.

S'vath lifted an eyebrow; almost like his father (Spock) does when he is perplexed.

"Yes," S'vath finally said, "there is something missing. Something I haven't thought of yet."

Moments later, with the body of Denise Williams beamed back to the morgue, Eran and S'vath rode on, and soon arrived at the mansion. S'vath knew he had to speed up the pace, because with two of the potential inheritors dead, it meant the remaining ones all faced an uncertain future.

The home of Jim and Myran Kirk…

Myran and Harrison Riker were unaware that the front door had opened, and they were even more startled when the light turned on and Jim Kirk stood before them. But even though it was Jim Kirk, he looked different; older. The two of them put their clothes on, ashamed to even look at Kirk.

"Um," Jim Kirk finally said, "I just want you to know that I am not your husband."

Myran looked at Kirk, tears in her eyes.

"Don't end it like that," Myran said, "let me explain. Give me a chance to apologize," she said, pleading her case, as she came over to him and attempted to hug her husband.

But Kirk stood back. Even though he knew he wasn't her Kirk, he still felt repelled at even looking at her, knowing what she had done.

"Listen to me," Kirk told her, as Harrison Riker stood in the background, speechless. "You have a right to know this much," Kirk said. "Your husband is gone and he won't ever be coming back. But I swore to him, before he ceased to exist, that I would look after his children; Mathew and Dahme. And, if you excuse me, I don't think they will grow up in a positive environment if this is how you chose to honor the commitment you made to your husband."

"If you're not Jim Kirk; then who are you?" Harrison asked.

"Oh, I am Jim Kirk," Kirk replied, "just not the same one who was married to Myran."

Myran tried to speak, but Kirk held up his hand, and then he looked over at Harrison.

"She is your responsibility now," he said to Harrison, "but let me put this in simpler language," he said to Myran. "Get out of this house, and don't come back."

Before Myran could say anything more, Harrison escorted her out of the house. Kirk watched as they both rode away on Harrison's horse. Alone, and in silence, stood in a house he had never stepped a foot in before. And then, he heard another sound; the sound of a carriage.

"What the hell is this place?" Kirk wondered as he watched the carriage pull up.

He opened the door and went outside to greet whoever was arriving. The driver brought the horse drawn carriage to a stop, and then the doors opened. A black woman stepped out of the carriage, as well as a tall black bald man with a goatee. They were each holding a young child.

"Here you go Jim," the black man (Sisko) said, with a smile as he handed Kirk the older of the two children. "You might want to check his diaper; I think he had an accident on the way over."

"They really behaved tonight; James, I am so proud of them!" the black woman (Mavis) said, as she followed the black man, and they got back into the carriage, which then drove away as the two horses in front went about their way.

With the sound of the carriage fading away, Kirk just stood there dumbfounded.

Jim Kirk, the man who had saved the Earth from V'gr and again from a probe looking for whales, found himself alone on the doorstep of a house that wasn't his, holding two babies that weren't even his. He could only think of four words to say, as he looked up at the dark sky full of stars. He spoke in a pleading manner.

"Spock; where are you?"

Continued…


	197. Past or Present

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Past or Present**

 **The planet Narn…**

Minister G'kar was always happy to return to the home world of the Narn, especially during the long days of summer where the temperature would get very warm. The climate on Vulcan, where his new friend Spock hailed from, was warm as well; but not as warm as Narn.

As he entered the massive historical complex, located near the capital city of G'Kamazad, G'kar looked about at the young Narn students that were no doubt visiting from local schools. He smiled, proud to know that his people still had an attachment to their past. It wasn't always so, after the great war with the Shadows, but that was another time.

G'kar soon made his way into the massive complex, and with some directions given to him by the friendly staff, he made his way down into the preservation chambers where the ancient writings, collected from worlds throughout the galaxy, were kept. He was soon greeted by an elder Narn, named G'tol, who worked at the complex and was one of the chief preservers of the documents. Unfortunately, G'tol also had bad hearing.

"What did you say again?" G'tol asked, as he sat behind his desk.

For the third time G'kar made his request, each time adding volume to his voice.

"I said; do you have any writings in the library," G'kar said again, "that possibly resemble these?"

G'kar handed him a data pad that displayed the images Spock had given him. They were images of the ancient cave carvings found on Romulas. Though, G'kar would honor Spock's wish and not divulge that fact.

G'tol studied the markings very thoroughly, and made very little noise.

"Well; what do you think?" G'gar asked.

"No," G'tol replied with a raspy voice, as he studied the drawings even closer, "Do not be concerned about me; I would not like anything to drink. However, if you require beverages then I must remind you that they are not allowed inside the History complex."

G'kar was about to repeat the question, but decided not to.

"What's the use?" he asked himself.

"No," G'tol said, "I don't care for Re'mok juice," G'tol said, "I got so sick drinking that awful concoction; I almost died. Why must you go on and on about drinking? You're worse than some of the school children I get through here."

G'kar chuckled, and while G'tol studied the markings, and referred to the computer for help, G'kar looked around the preservation room. He came across an area where old starship models were being preserved, including an old Centauri warship.

"Where did you go?" G'tol asked suddenly. "I think I would like some Re'mok juice after all," he continued to say.

"But I thought you just said that drinks were not allowed in here," G'kar said.

"Not for you," G'tol said, "However, for those trained in the preservation of historical objects, it is not problem I assure you. Now, go get me some immediately; my mouth is dry."

G'kar shook his head, and meandered about the area until he found some of the awful tasting juice and brought it over and handed it to G'tol, who promptly drank it.

"Did you find a match?" G'kar asked, loudly.

G'tol, who took a sip of the Re'mok juice, and then nodded his head.

"If only the second moon of Ombis-prime can line up with the second slope of the Cahalla pass. If that happens, then maybe," G'tol said.

A blank expression came over G'kar's face.

"What are you talking about? G'kar askd, having no idea what G'tol has just said.

"As for these writings, I found a match, though I am sorry to report, the home world of this writing was destroyed by a nova twenty or so thousand years ago," G'tol said. "The race had no official designation, though by all accounts, they were peaceful. What little information we have of them is without great detail, I am sorry to say."

G'kar shook his head.

"Well, do we have any idea what they looked like at least?" G'kar asked.

"Yes, here is a drawing, though it is very basic," G'tol said, as he activated a monitor.

An image appeared of a short alien, at best 4 feet tall. (Author's note; the image looks very much like the kind of alien that was Scotty's little helper in Star Trek XI)

"Why are you so interested in this alien species?" G'tol asked. "They were wiped out of existence eons ago."

G'kar couldn't tell the museum worker, so he came up with a cover story.

"I play games of chance, when I am off world," G'kar said, "and I like to strike up idle chadder to distract the other players. Useless trivia like this, dead civilizations, always helps, especially with the women."

"I see," G'tol said, "I hope I get a piece of the action someday," he added. "Perhaps you can bring up the subject of the loss tribe of the Hantithak. I have found that the very subject can elicit a most interesting conversation. They were a race of nomadic humanoids that set out to explore the universe, but literally disappeared."

"How fascinating, but I don't have time to hear the story; maybe next time!" G'kar said, as he headed out of the history center, as fast as he could, trying to avoid any useless chatter with the elder Narn. Finally, and short of breath, G'kar made it to the main entrance and out he went.

"That's too bad," G'tol said to himself, as he watched G'kar hurry away. "They have a legend about a traveler," G'tol said, as he went back to his computer, "a traveler who came to their world and looked very much like he came from the species you were looking for. The traveler warned about a star going supernova in the far future, and then he wanted to find a race of hominoids with pointed ears. Oh well, just another story lost to the mist of yesterday.

Meanwhile, G'kar made his way out of the complex. Unknown to G'kar, someone was standing across from the exit to the library, and they were paying close attention to where G'kar was headed to next.

Continued…


	198. The Crime of Knowing

**James T Kirk: Shadow and Light**

 **The Crime of Knowing…**

 **Earth Internal Security Headquarters; located near downtown San Francisco…**

Commander Mike Stone was not a happy camper, as he sat behind the desk in his office. The hologram library device, built by the late Reginald Barclay years ago, had been where Moriarty was being stored until the entire situation concerning his unique existence, and trouble with the law, could be sorted out. And it had been stolen from right out of Stone's office. His chief investigator, Lt. Steve Keller, came into the office.

"How could this have happened, Steve?" Stone asked Keller. "When those upgrades were made last year, I thought we made it clear that we didn't want any transporter signal to be allowed to penetrate this building; and yet, that didn't turn out to be the case."

Keller, who was holding a cup of coffee, sat in the chair across from Stone.

"Mike," Keller began to say, "You know as well as I do that technology can become outdated rather quickly. There are always competing forces out there, and they will always demand better technology to offset our technology. We get new upgrades, they get new upgrades."

Stone turned and looked out the window, and at the Golden Gate Bridge, which was far off in the distance.

"Then why even bother?" Stone asked, rhetorically. Then he looked back at Keller. "So; what do we have?"

Keller took out a data pad and read the information on it.

"The thief was transported into your office," Keller said. "They then snatched up the device containing Moriarty, and then beamed away. The entire effort took five seconds."

Stone stood up and went over to the food replicator. He ordered a hot coffee and one appeared.

"Picard knows something; and he isn't telling me," Stone said softly.

"Ambassador Picard knows something? What makes you think that?" Keller asked.

Stone sat back down and dropped three cubes of sugar into his coffee, and then added some caramel flavored creamer.

"We were at the dorm, explaining to the android, Lal, the circumstances around Moriarty's desire to destroy her," Stone said.

"Yes, you told me about that. He wanted to destroy her because he wanted to be the only one of his kind in existence," Keller recalled.

"That's right," Stone said.

"What's so suspicious of that?" Keller asked.

"Well," Stone said, as he sipped from his coffee, "just as we were explaining that information to her, Ambassador's assistant, Captain Tom Paris of Starfleet, beamed into the room. He had information to relay to Picard, information I didn't hear, and then Picard asked me where I was keeping the device and Moriarty. That's when I called over here, found out it was gone, and rushed over here as soon as I could."

"Do you think Picard already knew the device had been taken, and if so, how did he know?" Keller asked.

"Exactly," Stone said, with a nod. "What did Captain Paris tell Picard? And if they knew the device was gone, then that implies two possibilities; either they have an informant in this office, or, they have knowledge about who stole the device."

Keller sipped from his own coffee, as both men thought for a moment or two.

"Mike," Keller said, "why not just ask Picard. From what I know of the Ambassador, he seems to be an honest man; very honest. Maybe if you just ask him what he knows he'll tell you. The two of you seemed to get along well during the Naissance/Lawrence Thorn caper."

Stone nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Commander Stone said, "I will set up an appointment with Picard. But I want to be one step ahead of him, just in case his answers are not forthright. If he is involved, somehow, with the theft of that device, then I want to know if Starfleet was involved. I can only think of a few suspects who could have technology ahead of ours'; Starfleet, the Syndicate or the Obsidian Order. And since, by all accounts, the Order has yet to really fully reconstitute itself, that leaves us Starfleet, of which Picard was once part of, or the Syndicate. Speaking of which," Stone said, "what's going on with Tolbert?"

"He got his orders," Keller replied.

"Do we have any leads as to why Cube-1 ( _Author's note; we know Cube-1 is Chakotay, they do not_ ) hired out for a cleaner (hit man)?"

"No, but Tolbert's a good man; he will find out." Keller said.

"What about that ordeal on Risa?" Stone asked. "He finally captured his family's killer, Alistair Martin. Do you think Ryan Tolbert is ready to get back into action?"

"I do," Keller said. "You know Tolbert's track record; there is no better man for the job."

With that said, Stone went about setting up a meeting with Ambassador Picard…

Meanwhile, several miles from where Stone and Keller were going about their business, was the Earth Security Detention complex. It was where criminals were kept until trial or extradition. In one of the cells Laas was being detained. The room was specially made, and had special devices included which prevented Laas from changing shape. As he sat on his cot, unaware to him, an invisible gas like substance drifted into his room from the ventilation.

The gas was actually Lahnie, the different species of shape-shifter who had been posing as Azami and had been working with Laas in his attempt to steal the hologram device, which would have allowed them to create an army of their own. She had come to Laas's cell to do one thing; kill him.

 **The Planet Timus…the home of James T Kirk**

Benjamin Sisko, his sister Mavis, and his wife Kasidy had come to visit James T Kirk after hearing the news that James and Myran had separated. The three of them sat in stunned silence at Kirk's dining room table as he explained the current situation.

"So," Kirk concluded, "I am not the James T Kirk you have known for the past couple years or so. When that Jim Kirk came into the Nexus, his physical form merged with the echo of the Jim Kirk who had been in there ever since the incident on the Enterprise-B. As for why my physical appearance seems to be somewhere between those two ages, it's just one of those Nexus mysteries that may never be solved."

"Then that means," Ben Sisko said, "you're the Jim Kirk who faced down Khan in the Mutara Nebula, and saved Earth from a probe."

"Which probe; take your pick," Kirk said with a slight chuckle.

Sisko stood up and came over to where Kirk was standing, and then he reached out his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Sisko said, with a smile.

"I can't believe Myran would do that," Mavis said, as she thought over the part Kirk had told them about coming into the house and finding Myran and Harrison Riker making love.

"Oh come on," Kasidy said with a laugh to Myran, "that lady has been a problem ever since the whole thing about her and that Vedek came to light. He should have left her the moment he found out."

"Kas," Ben Sisko said, "that is not our business. And besides," he said as he looked back to Kirk, "That wasn't this Kirk."

"What about the children?" Mavis asked, as she looked up at Kirk and Ben. "What will happen to them?"

Kirk walked over to the doorway to the kitchen, and looked in at the two children as Korena Sisko was keeping watch over them. Then he looked back at Mavis and the others.

"Although those children are not technically mine," Kirk said, "I will honor the other Jim Kirk's wishes and love them as if they were."

"But they're Myran's children too," Mavis said. "And yes, I know she was acting such a fool for what she did with Harrison Riker, but that doesn't change the fact that she is their mother."

"I know," Kirk said softly.

"I have a solution," Mavis said.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Kasidy said with another chuckle.

"Why don't you let me live in this house," Mavis said to Kirk. "Myran will no doubt remain with Harrison, and I am willing to bet that Quark will let you have a room there at his hotel."

"Who is Quark?" Kirk asked.

"It's a long story," Ben said, "but Mavis is just spouting off the top of her head, Jim."

"Maybe," Kirk said, "but I think her solution is," Kirk said with a pause, "logical. If Myran is agreeable to this arrangement, then I will be too."

Twenty minutes later, Kirk watched as the Sisko's headed off on their carriage, leaving Kirk with the two toddlers for the time being as Mavis went to pack her things to bring back to the house. He went back in and played with the two of them, and laughed.

He never thought he would come out of the Nexus and find himself with two babies, living in a house on some backwater world. But, he knew that wouldn't last forever. And the first thing he would do would get in touch with Spock. Suddenly, and without warning, there was a knock at his door. Kirk went over and opened it to find a much older Hikaru Sulu, as well as a strange looking being with a big head and big ears.

"Jim," Sulu said, "I want you to meet my new friend….Baybok!"

Jim Kirk smiled at his old friend, and then reached out to shake Baybok's hand. And the moment Kirk's hand touched Baybok's hand; Kirk's mind became cluttered with images and memories that were not his own but belonged to…Baybok.

Continued...and next time...Tuvok meets with Satangkai; the Native American son of James T Kirk!


	199. The Bridge of Time

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Bridge of Time**

Flashback begins…

 _One year after the return of Voyager to Earth…_

 _Inside the large court room at the Federation Supreme court's main complex in the city of Paris, Earth, several dozen former Maquis members waited for the judges to make their final ruling in regard to their past involvement with the Maquis and what, if any, penalty they would face._

 _There were three judges. Two of them were humans from Earth. Judge James Parsons had been raised on Earth and attended Harvard. He was considered one of the more liberal judges on the panel. Judge Amri, the other human Judge on the panel, had been raised in Africa. She was seen as the moderate on the panel. The third judge, a Vulcan, was named T'avol. His prowess as a Judge dated back nearly seventy years, due to the long lifespan of Vulcan. He was seen as the stern conservative on the three judge panel._

 _There were 48 former Maquis defendants. They were all defended by one lawyer, perhaps the Federation's most known lawyer due to his ability to think outside the box. His name was Gerry Spence, and he had gone up against all three judges many times in the past._

 _Perhaps the most noted defendant was Chakotay, who sat next to Gerry Spence at the front desk that faced the panel of Judges. Chakotay took a moment and casually looked back at his wife, Seven of Nine, as she sat behind him three rows back, holding their infant daughter; Yudelle. Seven smiled back at her husband. Sitting next to Seven were three of Chakotay's closest friends; Tom Paris, his wife B'Elanna, and next to her, was Chakotay's very close friend; Kathryn Janeway._

 _It was at that moment when the three Federation judges entered the room from a door behind their tall bench._

" _All rise," a voice said from the PA system._

 _Everyone in the court rose to their as the Judges entered and took their seats. T'avol sat in the middle, with Judge Parsons flanking him to the left and Judge Amri flanking T'avol to the right. The soft murmuring of the gallery came to a complete silence._

Flashback Ends…

 **Earth…**

 **The lands of the Native Americans**

Tuvok, who had been riding his horse for nearly two days in the hot tribal lands of the Native Americans, in what was once called New Mexico, welcomed the chance to climb down off of the animal so as to stretch his legs. As he did so, a very old Native Chief, his age somewhere over a hundred, as well as his wife, who was in her eighties, stood together waiting to greet Tuvok. They wore traditional Native American clothing, with Satangkai wearing a long feathered head ornament. Tuvok came over to them, and raised his hand in the customary Vulcan way.

"I am honored," Tuvok began to say, "to once again be with Satangkai, the noble leader of these lands, and his equally noble wife Awinita."

Tuvok got down on one knee, and lowered his head as was expected of him. He looked back up and waited for Satangkai to give him the signal to stand, which he did.

"Tuvok," Satangkai replied, as Tuvok stood up again, "proud son of T'Meni and Sunak of Vulcan; you are among family here on these sacred lands."

Satangkai reached out and placed his right hand on Tuvok's left shoulder. Tuvok did the same.

"I never thought your presence would come before my eyes again," Satangkai said, as took his hand from Tuvok's shoulder. "I am happy that it has."

"What happened in the past, with Chakotay and his wife, Annika, does not shape my relationship with Satangkai and his loving wife Awinita."

Awinita smiled at Tuvok.

"Even with that said," Satangkai said, "I sense that is why you are here."

"I thought I was the telepath," Tuvok said with sarcasm in his voice.

Satangkai smiled at Tuvok and nodded his head.

"One does not need to read minds in order to read the soul," Satangkai came back with, his voice filled with wisdom.

"How are they?" Awinita suddenly asked. "The loss of a child can bring the heart of men and women to a dark place they can never leave."

Tuvok nodded his head, as the three of them walked slowly atop the hill that had a wonderful view of the surrounding area.

"I am afraid you are quite right," Tuvok replied. "Chakotay is still in that dark place. A cold and bitter man who has forsaken all that he had become and used the death of Yudelle and the tortured past of his people as reasons to never return to what he once was."

"What about his beautiful wife Annika?" Awinita asked.

"The shock of losing her daughter affected her in that she does not recall certain events of her life," Tuvok explained. "Her mind, with its Borg discipline, compartmentalized many aspects of who she was. Even I, with my Vulcan training, cannot penetrate the wall her mind has set up; which is why I have come here."

"I know why you have come," Satangkai said. "The answer I gave to Chakotay, that last time we saw him, is the only answer I can give you. Yudelle's spirit cannot be contacted."

"I know you told us that last time," Tuvok said, "however, is it possible, that after so much time, that Annika could talk to the spirit of her child one last time? Doing so, for both of them, Chakotay and Annika, could bring them the light they need to go on with their lives in positive ways."

"I must say," Satangkai began to say, "I am quite surprised to hear one of your kind, a Vulcan no less, use words such as spirit and light in such a public display."

"They were my friends," Tuvok replied, "and I want to help them."

"Of course," Satangkai said softly.

Up ahead of where they were walking, a coyote was laying on the ground, panting, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It was obvious that the animal was old and was near death.

"Wait here please," Satangkai said as he went ahead and kneeled before the animal.

Tuvok and Awinita watched as Satangkai began to chant in a soft voice.

"He is releasing the animal's essence," Awinita explained. "This will take some time to do." Awinita looked at Tuvok. "He cannot hear us speaking while he offers the ritual. I will use this time to discuss with you a sensitive matter."

Tuvok arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Tuvok asked.

"My husband's life is in decline," Awinita explained, as they watched Satangkai continue the ritual. "By the twelfth full moon his spirit will leave this place forever."

"I did not know this," Tuvok replied. "If you wish I can bring medical help."

"No," Awinita said, with a proud voice, "that is not out way. I want you to bring him his father; he still lives."

"Satangkai has a father who still lives?" Tuvok asked back.

"Yes, he does," Awinita said. "His father does not know that Satangkai is his son. My even telling you this is I am betraying my husband, but I feel it is important that the two of them meet before Satangkai travels upon the wind."

"I will do as you ask, of course," Tuvok replied. "Where can I find this father of Satangkai?"

Awinita looked up at the early stars of dusk, as they began to show through the sky.

"Satangkai's father is up there; the stars of the sky are his companions," she then looked at Tuvok. "His father's name is," she paused for a brief moment, "James Tiberius Kirk."

Tuvok had never experienced goose bumps in his entire life until the moment he heard Awinita speak the legendary man's name.

"Fascinating," was his only statement to what he had just heard.

Continued…


	200. The Past Never Dies

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Past Never Dies**

 **(new cover art featuring SISKO-GARAK and QUARK at my profile...)**

The Planet Timus...

The results of the special election for the office of Mayor in the town of Summit Grove were not what Benjamin Sisko had wanted or desired. By an over whelming vote, Ben Sisko had won re-election. His name hadn't even been on the ballot. Instead, the town's folk, by a wide margin, had written his name in even though there was no space provided for a write in candidate.

His wife, Kasidy, was just as flabbergasted as he was. She wanted him to be home more often, but it was clear, the people of Summit Grove wanted him to remain the Mayor. The two of them sat in Sisko's office, reading the results that were printed in the newspaper.

"I don't understand it Kas," Ben said, as he read the article, "why have they voted to keep me in office. We only arrived here recently and that makes me the best man for the job?"

"Don't ask me," Kasidy said, "what's even more amazing is that Jake wrote the article and pretty much slants it by insinuating that this is one of your proudest moments."

"I did suggest he keep in the swing of things by writing for the paper while he was vacationing here, but I didn't expect this," Sisko said as he kept reading the article.

There was a knock on the door and the Quark came in.

"I didn't see your secretary, so I let myself in," Quark said, as he carried a bottle of Champaign in one of his hands and three glasses in the other. He turned on the small table lamp on Sisko's desk, and set the spirit and glasses down. "I thought we might celebrate."

"You know full well that I didn't want to be re-elected," Sisko said, as he took of his glasses and watched as the Ferengi poured the Champaign into the glasses and handed them out.

"Are you kidding?" Quark asked. "You get to keep this nice office, the people sing your praise, and," Quark said with a smile, "I'm going to reward you with three free hours in my holosuites; standard licensing fees apply."

"This is pretty good," Kasidy said as she sipped from the glass.

"Harrison Riker suggested I try the brand," Quark replied, as he poured seconds, "Speaking of Harrison; is what I heard about him and Myran true? Is she living with him now? Women; you can't trust them," he looked over at Kasidy, "present company excluded of course. Anyway, I'm going to head over and visit Jim later."

"You and Jim have become good friends," Sisko said.

"If you would have told me all those years ago on DS9 that I would one day be friends with James T Kirk I would have told you that you were out of your mind and yet," Quark said, "it's true. So where has he been all this time? We should throw him a welcome home party!"

Sisko and Kasidy shared an awkward glance, which Quark noticed.

"You should tell him," Kasidy said to her husband.

"Tell me what?" Quark asked.

Ben Sisko thought for a moment, and then he downed his drink and put the empty glass on the desktop.

"The Jim Kirk that we all knew for the past couple years or so is gone," Sisko said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Quark asked.

Ben Sisko explained the unique properties of the Nexus, and what Jim Kirk had told him earlier.

"So let me get this straight," Quark said, as he had downed two full glasses of Champaign during Sisko's explanation, "the Jim Kirk we knew, who was a duplicate created a hundred and ten years ago, or so, went inside this Nexus, and the Jim Kirk who had been inside of the Nexus for the past 95 years came out?"

"That about sums it up," Sisko replied.

"So this Jim Kirk has no memory of being married to Myran, no memory of anything that has happened in the past two years, including that ordeal with the planet killer, or being trapped in the Naissance, or our friendship."

"Exactly," Sisko said, "but he does have memories of everything that happened after the duplication a hundred and ten years ago up until the point he went inside the Nexus while saving the Enterprise-B."

"That's a shame," Quark said softly. "He and I had become, as you said, good friends. I bet this one will hate me."

"You don't know that," Sisko said, as he finished his glass, "I think it would be nice if you went over there. The man believes he is totally alone. I have sent a coded message to Ambassador Spock, so hopefully he will make his way back here and meet with Jim. I'm going to head over there myself later on, but it wouldn't hurt if you went too."

Quark looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"Well, I better get going. It maybe early in the morning for you, mister mayor, but Morn is no doubt waiting for me to open my doors." Quark said, as he gathered up the empty bottle and glasses, turned off the desk lamp, and head toward the door.

"Thanks for the Champaign," Kasidy said.

Quark waved goodbye and was gone.

"I still can't believe that's the same Quark from all those years ago," Kasidy said. "I used to guard my pocket book when he walked by."

"Oh, you would be surprised," Sisko said as he reached over to the lamp and smiled as he retrieved a listening device that Quark had just left, "at how little things change."

The two of them laughed.

"Well, I better get going," Kasidy said as she headed for the door to the office. "Rebecca should be sending us a message today, and I want to be there when it arrives."

"I should be home in the early afternoon, after I visit with Jim." Sisko said, as he escorted his wife to the door, kissed her, and then watched as she left.

Sisko when back to his desk, and was about to look over mundane paperwork and then a knock came at his door.

"Come," Sisko said out loud.

The large oak door opened and then Garak came in.

"Garak," Sisko said, as he watched the Cardassian enter and make his way over to the desk. "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear from you for a while. Did you find anything out about our friend Harrison Riker?"

Garak sat down across from Ben Sisko and then handed the former commander of Deep Space Nine a data pad.

"I think you will find the information quite," Garak said, "disturbing."

Ben Sisko sat back in his chair and read the information on the data pad. It nearly took three minutes to get through it all. He then looked up at Garak.

"This can't be correct," Sisko said, as he handed the data pad back to Garak.

"Oh, but I assure you it is," Garak said. "The Obsidian Order was very thorough in those days."

Sisko stood up, went to the window that looked out over the town, and then turned back to face Garak.

"You expect me to believe," Sisko went on to say, "That after Thomas Riker was apprehended, after that incident with the Defiant, he fathered a child with a Maquis woman named Bianca Peters, she herself a Maquis. And that child was Harrison Riker."

"Precisely," Garak said. "And after the attack by the Klingons on Cardassian territories, the labor camp Riker and his family were on, was liberated. During the fray, Riker and this woman, Bianca Peters, escaped but their infant child, Harrison Riker was…"

"Killed," Sisko said, finishing Quark's statement. "Obviously the information is not correct since Harrison Riker is here, on Timus Prime."

Garak nodded his head.

"Obviously something is not right," Garak said. "But I can tell you for certain that the labor camp they were at was run by agents of Obsidian Order. My father, Enabran Tain, often told me how efficient that camp was."

"Garak," Sisko said, with all seriousness, "Harrison Riker is alive, you have seen him."

"I know," Garak said, softly. "So, I am going to do the one thing that must be done; I am going to that prison world, and I'm going to see what I can find. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes those prison camps had elder Cardassian women who were tasked with cremation detail. But there were times they would actually bury the remains of children, out of some misguided honor to the parents."

"Do you really think you're going to find remains?" Sisko asked.

"I have a hole in my memory," Garak said. "My ship was found adrift in Klingon space, and to this day I don't know why I was there. Now this information comes to me, information about someone who is supposed to be dead but isn't. One thing I always trusted, during my time with the Order, were my instincts."

"What are they telling you now?" Sisko asked.

"That somehow, someway, Harrison Riker as well as my being found adrift in the Klingon Empire, are related," Garak said.

"That is quite a leap," Sisko said, after a moment. "However, let me know what you find."

Garak smiled his fiendish smile.

"Oh, trust me I will," Garak said. "I trust you will be paying my standard rate?"

Sisko nodded.

"Absolutely," Sisko said. "Just check in with Quark so he knows to keep the payments going from my account with him."

Garak stood up and headed toward the door.

"Garak," Sisko said, just as the Cardassian reached the door.

Garak turned back to face Sisko.

"Just make sure you watch your back," Sisko said. "If what you suspect is true, that your memory loss is related to this situation with Riker, then that would mean the memory losses of Quark, my sister Mavis, Talla and quite possibly Harrison Riker himself, are all related as well. And if that is true, then someone has gone through great lengths to cover up information you might soon be digging up."

Garak nodded.

"I will keep that in mind," Garak said, and then he was gone.

continued...


	201. The Memory Game

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **The Memory Game**

Previously…

 _There was a knock at Jim Kirk's door, and he opened it to find a much older Hikaru Sulu, as well as a strange looking being with a big head and big ears._

"Jim," Sulu said, "I want you to meet my new friend….Baybok!"  
 _  
_ _Jim Kirk smiled at his old friend, and then reached out to shake Baybok's hand. And the moment Kirk's hand touched Baybok's hand; Kirk's mind became cluttered with images and memories that were not his own but belonged to…Baybok._

Kirk stared at Baybok for a long moment before letting the strange little man's hand go.

"What's wrong Jim?" Sulu asked, as he saw the blank expression come over Kirk's face. And then Sulu realized that Kirk had aged a little since the last time he had seen him, which was before he had disappeared while returning from the Naissance. "Jim, are you okay; do you want me to call a doctor?"

Kirk shook off the strange images he had seen in his mind, and then he invited the two visitors into his home. He smiled at Sulu, and out of the blue, hugged his old helmsman.

"It's very good to see you my good friend," Kirk said, as he stepped back. "I should let you know that I am not the same Jim Kirk you knew for the past couple years," Kirk explained. He then noticed that Sulu had a Cain. "Just how old are you now?"

Sulu laughed.

"Far older than you," Sulu said. "Now, what does that mean exactly you're not the Jim Kirk we've known for the past two years?" Sulu asked.

"Maybe he's a hologram," Baybok suddenly said. "If you are, then I have a business proposition for you."

"I'm sorry," Kirk said to Baybok, "I have never met anyone from your species before. Who are you?"

Sulu cut off Baybok, and spoke instead.

"Jim," Sulu said, "You and Quark are very good friends, and both he and Baybok are Ferengi. Does this have something to do with what you just said about not being the Jim Kirk who came into the future after the events of Triskelion?"

"Precisely," Kirk said. "I spoke earlier with Mr. Benjamin Sisko and explained this to him and his wife as well. He promised to get in touch with Spock, so hopefully he can get here to Timus and explain what is happening. But apparently I was inside an area space outside the time continuum; a place called the Nexus."

"Are you saying that you have been in the Nexus, all this time, and just came out of it? Jim, that can't possibly be true. I know for a fact that you came out of the Nexus, on a planet called Veridian III, and died there nearly twenty years ago."

"I know, Mr. Sisko told me the same thing," Kirk said. "However, before I came out of the Nexus, and I mean recently, I met an extraordinary young lady named Guinan. She explained to me that the Kirk you have known for the past two years came into the Nexus, and when that happened, his physical form and the essence of what I was; merged, and as a result, the hybrid we both created was forced out of the Nexus, and I appeared here, on this world."

Sulu shook his head.

"One thing is for certain;" Sulu said to his former, and still much younger, captain, "the exploits of James T Kirk get stranger by the year. If what you're saying is true, and I'm sure it is; that means you have the memories of what happened in your life after Triskelion. From our last mission aboard the original Enterprise, all the way and up to the point you disappeared on the Enterprise-B."

"By the way," Kirk said with a smile, "your daughter, Demora; I was pleased to see that she made a career for herself with Starfleet," Kirk said.

"When it was believed that that you had been killed on the Enterprise-B, during the rescue attempt, she along with everyone else on that ship, were devastated at the thought you had died. And now, here you are, as if nothing ever happened. I ended up being the Captain of that ship due to the lasting effects your perceived death had on Captain Harriman. So many lives were affected, but I am really glad to see you again. Spock won't admit it, but even he will be glad to see you again."

Kirk looked over to Baybok, then back to Sulu.

"This Ferengi," Kirk said to Sulu, "he is trying to swindle you out of your wealth." Kirk said flatly.

Both Sulu and Baybok seemed to have been offended by what Kirk said.

"Jim," Sulu said with a stern voice, "this is my friend. I know you've been away for a long time, but please, can you keep your opinions to yourself?"

"I am offended," Baybok said, as he stood up in protest to what Kirk had said, "I should take you to court for what you have just said. I don't care if you are some kind of Starfleet legend; you can't just go around spreading rumors like that!"

Kirk nodded at Baybok, and then he looked at Sulu.

"When I shook his hand," Kirk said to Sulu, "somehow, someway, I saw his entire life flash before my eyes. The scan he gave to you of the so called deposit of precious ore and other riches was manufactured; the only thing under that mountain range are massive rocks; no treasure."

"How can you even know about that scan?" Sulu asked Kirk, and then he looked over at Baybok, who looked very nervous.

"He's making it up," Baybok protest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Please excuse me," Kirk said, as he went through the living room first, and once satisfied that Dahme and Mathew were still sleeping in their crib, Kirk opened the door to find Benjamin Sisko and another small Ferengi.

"Jim," Sisko said, "I didn't think it was right to just leave you here alone with absolutely no idea of where or when you are."

"You don't remember me, do you?" Quark asked Kirk.

"I'm sorry," Kirk said, with an innocent smile on his face, "but I have never met you before in my entire life."

"No matter," Quark said, with a determined look on his face, "I'm willing to start all over again."

And then Quark charged into the house, past Kirk, and toward the kitchen. Before getting to the kitchen, Quark made sure the two babies were sleeping, going so far as adjusting Mathew into a more comfortable position, and then heading to the kitchen.

"What I do know isn't much," Kirk told Sisko, who was still at the door, "but I believe your wife told me you were the mayor of whatever town this is. I'm sure you have more important places to be than trying to help me get my bearings."

"When the other Jim Kirk came into this period of time, and eventually was revealed to be who he was," Sisko told Kirk, "I became his good friend after he rescued my daughter from Klingon renegades. I told him then that I would be there for him, just as I'm telling you now. Perhaps I may not have known him, or you for that matter, as long as Spock or Sulu have, but we did become good friends, and I want to help you in these confusing times."

Kirk reached out his hand and so did Ben Sisko. And at that instant, Jim Kirk had another strange vision…the incredible life of the Emissary!

Continued…and next time

The destruction of Laas angers the Great Link and could cause another war! Meanwhile, Ryan Tolbert hunts for a one eyed Cardassian hit man!


	202. Thrill Seekers

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Thrill Seekers…**

 _The 1962 blue colored Shelby Cobra zipped around the sharp corners, and then sped to full speed on the straight away. The driver shifted the gears with expert timing, and handled the car with near perfect attention. The loud roar of the engine brought a thrill to the driver; and why not? Even in the 24th century, nothing could rival racing up the RPMS of a sleek car at break neck speeds; no holographic program could touch it this thrill!_

 _However, as the next turn neared, the driver was unaware that the crank axle was slowly becoming unhinged from its housing; the three dozen or so mounting bolts had been loosened and not by accident! And as the car engaged the next turn, the axle cracked, sending the car flying over the edge of the cliff!_

Twenty miles from Summit Grove was a range of small hills that had winding roads that cascaded up and then down them. Several of the inhabitants of Timus had various forms of motorized vehicles, which they would bring to the hills to enjoy the long ago thrill driving at fast speeds. Most of them were men, but one of the frequent drivers was Gwen Williams, the youngest daughter of the late Gregory Williams. But now…she too was dead!

It all began while S'vath was at his home, just about to sit down to eat dinner with his wife and kids. The two small children, Lenora and Sarek, were in their baby-seats, waiting to be fed. S'vath looked down at his dish of food. There was a baked potato, with sour cream, white corn on the cob, a small bowl of baked beans, and a plump juicy steak. Now, to be sure, most Vulcans were vegetarians, but not S'vath. Then again, he wasn't like most Vulcans because he also liked to talk about sex with his wife.

"By the way," S'vath told Amanda, as she brought some baby food for the kids, "I approached Eran, the new coroner, if she'd be open to joining us for some," he then realized the kids were listening to him, "fun in the bedroom. I think she was considering it."

"Great," Amanda said, in a sexy way, "I can't wait. It's been awhile since we've done that, and I need it so bad."

"Well," S'vath said, as he sipped from his glass of wine, "I'll let you know when she tells me."

The dinner went smoothly until a call came in from Harrison Riker on the old style short wave radio. On Timus, new technology was frowned upon, thus old tech like CB radios was used.

Riker had been at the jailhouse, processing out a couple of drunken miners who had been arrested the night before for wild behavior at Quark's. Riker explained to S'vath that while he was finishing the paper work, a frantic call had come in; one of the drivers had been killed up in the hills. S'vath told Harrison to meet him at his house, and then the two of them would take the land-speeder to the hills to investigate. Normally they wouldn't, but the name of the dead person peaked their interest; Gwen Williams.

Harrison Riker sped over with the lone land-speeder (yes it was black and white) which they used for law enforcement situations. After picking up S'vath, Harrison sped the speeder toward the hills. Night time was about two hours away, so they wanted to get there before daylight was gone.

The drive out to the hills was eerily silent, due the situation between Harrison Riker, Jim Kirk and Kirk's wife Myran. S'vath was close friends with both Harrison and Jim Kirk, but since Kirk was his father's closest friend, S'vath felt more allegiance to Kirk.

"Look," Harrison Riker said, as he drove the speeder, "I know why you are giving me the silent treatment, and I understand. I can't explain why it happened, but you have to know, we never intended to hurt Jim. It just…happened."

S'vath, had been looking out the window, looked over at Harrison.

"I do not believe it would have mattered as much, if they hadn't been married," S'vath said. "Will I have to question your intentions the next time you want to be alone with my wife?"

"That's a little low," Harrison Riker said, near a whisper.

"Perhaps," S'vath said. "However, from what I was told by Ben, Jim isn't quite the same man as he was before he disappeared; when he and I left the Naissance (issue #154.) However, having said that; your actions with Myran do call in your character. I would be lying to you if I said it didn't."

"It takes two to tango," Harrison came back with.

"Yes," S'vath said, "however, what happened here was not the result of two people wanting to dance."

The tension in the land-speeder did not dissipate, but at least both men knew where they stood.

Moments later, S'vath brought the land-speeder to a stop around a cluster of motorized vehicles; cars, motorbikes, draketorms and several others types that S'vath and Harrison could not recognize. Already on the scene was Eran. Harrison Riker had sent her a signal as well, and relayed S'vath's request that she meet them at the incident site.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice," S'vath said, as he and Harrison joined Eran near the cliff where Gwen's car, a 1962 Shelby Cobra, had gone over.

"Some of the drivers have thrown down a line (rope) for us to climb down with," Eran reported. "Two of them have already gone down there, and they have already reported that she is dead."

"Well," S'vath told Eran and Harrison, "we still need to see for ourselves."

"Understood," Eran said.

"Hey," Harrison said, "do you mind if I stay up here? I've got a thing with heights."

"No problem," S'vath said, "While we're down there, go ahead and see if you can get some of them to tell what they saw, if anything."

"Will do," Harrison said.

And with that, S'vath began to climb down, with Eran going after him. S'vath looked up to make sure Eran was having no problem, and then instantly realized that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. He smiled…deviously.

Meanwhile, at Jim Kirk's home on Timus…

Benjamin Sisko had arrived, and then reached out his hand to Kirk. Kirk shook Sisko's hand, and at that instant, Jim Kirk had another strange vision…the incredible life of the Emissary! He lost his balance, and then Sisko helped steady him. Quark, upon seeing this, ran over to assist. Both Quark and Sisko managed to get Kirk to sit down on the couch in the living room area.

"Are you alright?" Ben Sisko asked.

"I'm sorry about that," Kirk said.

Sulu and Baybok came from the kitchen, Sulu holding a glass of water which he handed to Kirk.

"Jim, what happened?" Sulu asked.

"I don't know Hikaru," Kirk said, as he sipped some water. "It was the same thing that happened when I shook your friend's hand," Kirk said, "I suddenly…had…these images in my mind. They were of you," Kirk said to Sisko, "growing up in New Orleans, joining Starfleet, becoming some sort of religious icon."

"You saw all of that?" Sisko asked. "Our hands only touched for a fraction of a second."

"I think we should call a doctor," Quark said.

"I think you're right," Ben Sisko said.

As Sisko went about calling for a doctor, Sulu took that moment to talk with Quark.

"Baybok is trying to swindle me," Sulu said to Quark, "I am devastated."

"What are you talking about?" Quark asked Sulu, as he cast as suspicious glance at Baybok.

Sulu explained the whole story. How Baybok had come to him looking for investment into a mining operation for charitable reasons.

"It's Ferengi like you who give our people a bad name," Quark said to Baybok. "I expect you to pay him his investment back, " Quark added.

Baybok looked rattled.

"I can't," Baybok said, after a moment. "I already gave his investment to my partners, and I doubt they will give it back. I'm the lowest man on the pole."

"Who are these partners of yours?" Quark asked.

"Does really matter?" Baybok asked. "They won't give the investment back Quark." Then Baybok looked at Sulu. "I know you won't believe this, but I am genuinely sorry."

Sulu smiled.

"Well," Sulu said, after a moment, "we all make mistakes. Just don't come to me with anymore investment opportunities."

"Hikaru," Kirk said, "we have to get your investment back." Kirk said. "How much did you lose?"

"Fifty three bars of latinum," Baybok replied for Sulu.

"FIFTY THREE BARS?" Quark fired back with. "Listen to me," Quark said, "you are going to do everything you can to get this hu-man's money back." Quark ordered.

"Can I charge a recoup fee?" Baybok asked with a smile.

"That's negotiable with your client," Quark said. "Now, just who are these partners you keep talking about? Maybe I can pull some strings."

Kirk sat back and wondered what was happening to him, and what did his future hold. He looked at Sulu, who was conversing with the two Ferengi, he looked over at Sisko, who was talking on a communicator, and then Kirk looked over to the two sleeping infants. Is this what he had left the Nexus for? And then he smiled. The answer was yes. And with a little work on his part, Kirk was sure he'd have his life back in order.

Sisko came back over to Kirk, and sat next to him on the couch.

"I just called the hospital, and they are sending over a doctor," Sisko said. "Her name is Suzanne Anderson. She will be here…"

And then, instantly, a transporter beam appeared and then a woman appeared as well. She was blond, very pretty, and she caught the eye of one James T Kirk

Continued…


	203. Bronzed and Bruised

**James T Kirk: TNG**

 **Bronzed and Bruised**

Five starships, all Akira class, dove into the confused fray of battle. The giant Vaadwaurian vessels were more powerful, but the Akira's were far more maneuverable. It appeared as if the age old battle between those who believed in firepower and those who believed in agility, while constructing new ships, was a galactic enigma.

The two giant armadas, one a joint fleet of Klingon and Federation forces, against the invading Vaadwaurian fleet, had been engaged in combat for nearly five hours. There were fifty ships on each side, and the battle casualties were nearly fifty-fifty. But the five Akiras, perhaps the Federation's last chance, had exchanged secret communications before suddenly breaking off from the general battle, and coming together as a single fighting force, in a spearhead formation. They concentrated their joint attack on one of the larger Vaadwaurian ships, and at first it seemed like a futile attempt; but then the Vaadwaurian vessel exploded, and the five ships streaked through the exploding hell storm, and then they all regrouped in formation and streaked toward the next enemy vessel.

The center ship in the formation of five Akiras was commanded by Cadet "Captain" Throkk, a Tellerite who had handpicked his crew, including Rebecca Sisko at the helm. In past simulations, Cadet Sisko had caused the death of everyone aboard her ship during their first training exercises, setting the record for such failures.

But then she met a young cadet named Cameron Mathews. Mathews was actually two class cycles ahead of Rebecca, Lal, and their peers. But due to a family emergency, Mathews had to drop out of the Academy on emergency leave; now he was back. And with his tutoring on how to helm starships (among other things, ahem) Rebecca had refocused her attention and had become one of the better cadets.

The simulation came to an end, after the sixth hour of exercise was completed. The yellow squared surface of the holodeck appeared and the cadet command team, comprised of Throkk, Lal, Rebecca, Azami and Cameron cheered. As it turned out, it just wasn't a simulation for their team alone, but the hundred other teams scattered about the Academy, and satellite schools on Earth, and two more on the moon, each team inside their own holodeck training facilities.

It was one of the largest joint simulations ever done at Starfleet Academy. Some of the teams were on the Federation/Klingon side of the battle while some of them were on the Vaadwaurian side.

One wall of the holodeck grid was replaced by a tally board that would count all the hits and misses from each team, and then total them up, placing each team in order; top to bottom. Rebecca kept her fingers crossed as her new boyfriend, Cameron Mathews, held her hand. He had manned the navigation post during the drill.

"We better end up in the top fifty," Throkk announced to his fellow cadets. "If we are, then the first round of drinks will be on me. If we do not end up in the top fifty, then I will kill each of you tonight as you sleep," he told them with a mock growl in his voice.

"That isn't funny," Azami said.

"Oh shut up," Rebecca said to her and Lal's arch nemesis.

 _(Author's note; yes reader, we did discover that Azami is actually a shape-shifter, from a race of changelings not related to Odo-Laas-Myn (the Founders). She is pretending to be human, and thus no one knows what she really is.)_

And as the tallies came in, the Akira cruiser, under the command of Throkk, did indeed get higher and higher on the charts and eventually landed in third place, which was quite an accomplishment. They all cheered; even Azami smiled. Their team coach, Commander J'arth, a Bajoran male, entered the holodeck and congratulated them.

"I am very impressed," J'arth said to Throkk and the others. "Cadet Sisko, those maneuvers were somewhat unorthodox, and probably would get you yelled at by other instructors, but not me. Where did you learn to do those moves?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rebecca said, as she looked at Cameron and smiled.

"They have other moves too," Azami said, "though, you can only see them at night when they are alone."

"I can attest to that," Lal added innocently.

The others giggle softly at the insinuation, but then again, they all knew Azami was right and that Rebecca and Cameron liked to be watched.

"Well," J'arth said, with a smile, "if it would help all of you get better, then perhaps you should each pair up with someone for more intimate practice; like you," he pointed at Azami, "and you," he then pointed at Throkk.

All of them started to laugh out loud, except for Azami, who just stomped out the holodeck.

Later, the cadets had met up again for a debriefing over the simulation. They sat at the conference table in one of the classrooms and listened as J'arth went over each and every move. The debriefing took nearly three hours, at which time J'arth was about to excuse them for the long weekend.

"Alright, listen up," J'arth told the team. "I want to introduce you to your new teammates," he continued to say. "I'll be right back."

Commander J'arth left the room.

Everyone knew why they were getting new teammates. The death of Renee, the washout of Kylor and expulsion of Myn had left the team three cadets short of the required seven team member cap. No one said anything because nothing needed to be said. The death of Renee had left a pal over the Academy. And yet, even though they were down by three teammates, Throkk's crew had won a bronze medal in the just completed training exercise.

The door opened and Commander J'arth returned, and was followed by three new cadets. One of them was a Cardassian male, who also wore a Bajoran ear ornament, a human male with dark curly hair, and the third was a very attractive Vulcan female.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves," J'arth told the new comers.

"My name is Maketh," the Cardassian said, with a very cold demeanor. It was clear that Maketh probably had no friends, due to his tough exterior. The Cardassian cadets, of whom there were nearly twenty of, had taken over the mantle of being considered the most cold hearted of all the species at Star Fleet. Vulcans had dropped to second place.

"My named is Rufus Landis," the human, who was light skinned, dorky looking, and had dark curly hair, said. "And if anyone needs help with calculus, subspace trig and GrothaK dynamic cascade envelope inversions …" to which Rebecca and Throkk raised their hands, "then you're savior has arrived."

"What kind of moves will you show him in exchange?" Azami asked Rebecca, with sarcasm in her voice.

The others laughed, because, well, it was funny.

The Vulcan female spoke next.

"My name is," she paused for a moment, "T'av."

Both Lal and Rebecca recognized the name immediately. They were both well aware of the planet killer incident that involved Jim Kirk, Spock and the Talosians. But they both respected T'av's privacy, and didn't say anything about what they knew.

"Well, I know you have a long weekend ahead of you," J'arth said to the team, "please take these three under your wings and show them a good time. And no, Lal," J'arth said quickly, "that doesn't mean an all day tour of all the local museums."

"For your information, Commander J'arth, I was not going to suggest that activity at all." Lal said.

"Oh really," J'arth replied. "Why do I find that so hard to believe."

"I was going to suggest we take them to the annual flower fair in San Diego," Lal said. "There will be over twenty-seven thousand varieties of flowers on display, and I happen to be well versed in the subject matter."

The lack of any response indicated how thrilled the others were at the thought of the event.

"Well, I'm sure you will all figure something out," Commander J'arth said.

"You can count on it," cadet Cameron Mathews said, with a wink of an eye aimed in Rebecca's direction.

And with that, J'arth excused the team, and watched as they all filed out of the room, all but one, T'av.

"Perhaps this is a mistake," T'av said. "I can sense the apprehension in cadets Lal and Rebecca Sisko."

"Listen," J'arth said, "you knew coming back here wasn't going to be easy, Tuvok warned you as much. T'av, you're going to have to make this work on your own, if you wish to pick up your Starfleet career where you left off. Everyone will be more than willing to give you a second chance, even Rebecca Sisko and Lal. It is up to you to earn their trust; and I know you can do it."

T'av looked over at J'arth, and smiled at him.

"Perhaps there is a better way for me to succeed here at the Academy," T'av said, as she approached the desk were J'arth was sitting.

As she stood in front of him, she got down on her knees and reached for the top of his trousers and pulled them down; he did not stop her as she prepared to go the extra mile to please her instructor. J'arth pressed a button on his chair, and the door to the classroom closed and locked itself.

"Oh, trust me," J'arth said, "This tact won't hurt your chances," he said with a smile, as he watched her do her thing.

Continued…


End file.
